La Leyenda del Simurgh
by Kaileena750
Summary: Tras los sucesos de Engaño, Cyrus trata de evitar a Kaileena como sea. Malik y Farah comienzan una vida juntos finalmente. Un nuevo personaje de la tribu Daeva será de vital importancia, al igual que una criatura mitológica llamada "Simurgh". Cambio a "M"
1. Prólogo

**LA LEYENDA DEL SIMURGH**

**Prólogo**

"_Inicia una nueva vida. Pero por tu propio bien, asegúrate de que yo no esté en ella."_

Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Kaileena era incapaz de comprenderlo. Le había tenido allí, a su lado, había sentido su calor. Y, sin embargo, le había rechazado. Tras lo ocurrido aquella noche, jamás habría imaginado que eso ocurriría.

Se negaba a creerlo. Aquello para ella estaba siendo una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Deseaba despertar para abrazarle, pero eso no ocurriría. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy real.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en la barandilla de piedra. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Cyrus. Pensó en marcharse, pero ¿adónde? No tenía a nadie fuera de la ciudad. Si se marchaba, su única alternativa sería deambular por las calles como una vagabunda. Sería ridículo. Además, Malik, Farah, Shahraman, o incluso Rostam y Jannat, que apenas la conocían, se negarían a dejarla marchar. Desconsolada, se echó a llorar.

Tras la despedida, Farah fue a ver a Kaileena. Pensaba que Cyrus se había despedido de ella en sus aposentos. Inocentemente, y desconocedora de lo que había ocurrido, llamó a la puerta con entusiasmo, pero nadie le abrió. Insistió, pero no hubo respuesta.

Extrañada, entró para comprobar que todo fuera bien, y encontró a Kaileena llorando en el balcón. Se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló frente a ella, cogiéndola de los hombros.

¡Kaileena! ¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cyrus ha … - Kaileena era incapaz de terminar la frase.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ha hecho?

¡Me ha rechazado! – Inmersa en un mar de lágrimas, se abrazó a Farah, sintiéndose la más desdichada del mundo. – Me ha dicho que me vaya e inicie una nueva vida. ¡Pero que él no esté en ella!

¿Pero por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Anoche no …?

¡Anoche fue la mejor noche que pasamos juntos! – Se lamentaba ella. – Cuando vio que era real y no un simple espejismo, no dudó en abrazarme y besarme. Y sin embargo tras pasar la noche juntos cambió de opinión.

¿Por qué?

Porque tuve una pesadilla. Soñé con el momento cuando me apresaban los soldados y me llevaban hacia la Prisión. Y tras eso … - Kaileena se echó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡No lo entiendo!

Ven. – Le dijo levantándola. – Hablemos dentro. Aquí hace demasiado frío.

Tras unos minutos que Farah dedicó a tranquilizar a Kaileena, ésta, ya sosegada, le contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Farah no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Mientras tanto, los tres Príncipes, escoltados por un grupo de soldados, se dirigían hacia las montañas. Malik encabezaba el grupo. Rostam le seguía de cerca. Cyrus, en cambio, iba más atrasado, mirando al suelo.

Antes de adentrarse en las profundidades de aquel cañón por el que días antes había perseguido al Cuervo en un intento de rescatar a Kaileena, Cyrus frenó y miró hacia atrás.

Tras ellos quedaba Babilonia, y al fondo, el Palacio. Era como si tratara de ver a Kaileena a través de los muros de piedra. Una parte de él le decía que diese media vuelta y corriese a su lado. Pero la otra insistía en que era mejor así. Cyrus se debatía consigo mismo sobre qué hacer.

Un soldado alertó a Malik y a Rostam de que Cyrus se había parado. Ambos hermanos se miraron. Sabían lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano pequeño. Malik se acercó a donde estaba para tratar de aconsejarle.

Cyrus, ¿va todo bien?

Sí … - Mintió.

Escucha, aún no es demasiado tarde. Regresa y dile lo que realmente sientes. Ya nos alcanzarás luego.

No … Sigamos.

Farah había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de Kaileena. No comprendía cómo Cyrus había podido cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente.

Entonces … Realmente quiere que pases página. – Farah tenía sus dudas. – Pero no lo entiendo. Él te quiere. ¿Por qué torturaros a ambos de esa manera? Sabe de más que no podrá vivir tranquilo sin ti.

No sé qué hacer ahora …

Marcharte no es una opción … ¿Has pensado en hablar con él detenidamente cuando regrese? Puede que Malik le haga entrar en razón. Quizás sólo está confuso. Tu muerte le afectó mucho.

Si tanto le afectó y tanto me quería, ¡¿por qué me rechaza ahora? No pienso ser yo quien inicie la conversación. Tendrá que tomar él la iniciativa. No soportaría otro rechazo. – Negó Kaileena rotundamente.

Lo sé … Pero sigo sin entender por qué se ha puesto así por un simple sueño. ¿Tanto le cuesta dejar el Pasado atrás?

Farah, Cyrus vive en el Pasado …

Pues si sigue así sólo logrará torturarse a él y a los que le rodean. – Farah se levantó de la cama. – Vamos al comedor, el olor de la comida ya se ha adueñado de Palacio. Será mejor que comas algo.

Cuando los presentes que habían asistido al funeral vieron aparecer a Kaileena en el comedor, se quedaron perplejos. Sin embargo, el Rey, al verla con mala cara, supo que algo había ido mal.

Apartó a Farah del resto y le preguntó al respecto. Cuando le contó lo ocurrido, Shahraman no pudo evitar mirar a Kaileena y sentir rabia por lo que Cyrus había hecho. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Alejarla de él? De sobra sabía que Kaileena no tenía a nadie en el mundo salvo a él. La situación en la que había puesto a ambos sólo serviría para torturarles.

Por el momento, el Rey sólo podía ofrecerle a Kaileena quedarse allí y tratarla como a una más, a pesar de que sería difícil en semejante situación. El tiempo diría si Cyrus y Kaileena realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos, como dictaba la Línea del Tiempo, o si Ormazd había mentido al respecto para llevar a Kaileena hacia su verdadero destino.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Viaje a Aresura**

La travesía a través de las montañas fue larga y peligrosa. Gran parte del camino estaba destrozado. Era algo comprensible que los viajeros prefiriesen dar un rodeo que atravesar por las montañas. Era indigno que una ciudad como Babilonia tuviera semejante ratonera como camino.

Como era de esperar, tuvieron que pasar por el lugar donde el Cuervo había matado a Kaileena. El charco de sangre aún estaba allí. Cyrus se quedó mirándolo, pero en cuanto los recuerdos de lo ocurrido regresaron a su mente, apartó la mirada corriendo.

Malik y Rostam le observaban desde la cabeza del grupo. Estaban preocupados por él.

La muerte de la Emperatriz le ha afectado realmente. – Dijo Rostam, que aún no la llamaba por su nombre.

Cyrus empieza a preocuparme. Lo que hace no tiene sentido.

Es muy inseguro, más incluso que cuando era más joven.

Las cosas que han pasado en los últimos 7 años le han marcado mucho. Siempre que cometía un error lo arreglaba usando las Arenas del Tiempo. Cuando no ha podido rectificarlo con su magia las consecuencias han sido nefastas … - Decía Malik.

Sólo hay que ver lo que le ocurrió a nuestra Madre. – Recordó con ira Rostam, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aquello le costó el destierro y demos gracias a que logré ablandarle el corazón a nuestro Padre. Cyrus estaba desesperado por quitarse de encima a aquel ser que lo perseguía. – Puntualizó Malik. – Con Kaileena le ha pasado lo mismo. No pudo evitar su muerte. ¡Murió en sus brazos! Y ahora que está viva y ha visto hasta dónde ha sido capaz de llegar con ella, quiere evitar hacerle más daño alejándola de él.

Pero así va a hacerle más daño. Kaileena no abandonará Babilonia.

Esto no puede acabar bien … - Malik pensó en las posibilidades. – Deberíamos hablar con él.

¿Y qué vamos a decirle?

Hay que tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

Pues no sé cómo … - Dijo Rostam al tiempo que ambos miraban de nuevo a Cyrus, quien estaba más deprimido aún.

Escucha, hablaremos con él esta noche. Nunca hemos tenido una charla de hombre a hombre con él.

Ya sabes que la diferencia de edad siempre nos ha distanciado bastante … Veamos qué conseguimos.

La noche les pilló tras descender de las montañas. Les quedaba atravesar la selva que bordeaba a la India y el desierto de Aresura. Entonces, llegarían a la ciudad.

Montaron un campamento a los pies de las montañas. Todos los caballos estaban atados a unos árboles bebiendo agua y comiendo para recuperar fuerzas.

Malik reunió a todos los hombres junto a una hoguera para cenar algo y dar las órdenes que debían seguir el siguiente día. La selva sería peligrosa, y ningún hombre debía separarse del grupo.

Mientras tanto, en Babilonia, Farah trataba de animar a Kaileena, quien, aquella noche, no quiso cenar. El Rey le pidió a Farah que le llevase algo de alimento y tratara de hacer que comiese, pero Kaileena no estaba por la labor.

No paraba de leer una y otra vez la carta que Cyrus había leído en su funeral. Puesto que la verdad se había descubierto, se había vaciado la tumba y se le había entregado a Kaileena sus pertenencias.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo la carta por enésima vez. Cada vez que llegaba al final comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Farah trataba de hacerle pensar en otra cosa, pero Kaileena la ignoraba.

"Te sigo queriendo …" – Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Mentiroso!

¡¿Quieres dejar de leer esa maldita carta? – Farah forcejeó con ella hasta que logró quitársela. - ¡Se acabó! ¡Deja de llorar como una cría!

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Farah.

Jannat. – Respondió la voz. - ¿Puedo entrar?

Sí, adelante.

¡Vaya! – Dijo al ver a la dos. – Se respira alegría en el ambiente.

Jannat traía unas infusiones tanto para Farah como Kaileena. La única hija del Rey había heredado no sólo la belleza de su madre, sino también su carácter, algo por lo que la apreciaba muchísimo. Siempre había sido la confidente de sus hermanos, dándoles consejo y animándoles cuando las cosas iban mal.

Tomad. – Le dijo a Kaileena, ofreciéndole una taza. – Esto os ayudará a relajaros. – Se giró hacia Farah y le dio a ella la otra taza.

Gracias. – Respondió ella, cogiendo la taza y bebiendo un poco.

¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó, viéndola con los ojos enrojecidos.

Sí.

Mi Padre me ha contado lo ocurrido. Dadle tiempo a Cyrus. Ya se dará cuenta de su error. Él os quiere.

No se quiso dar cuenta de su error cuando me apresó injustamente, ¿qué os hace pensar que lo hará con esto?

Bueno … Dadle una oportunidad. – Jannat se giró y vio a Farah mirando la taza con mala cara. - ¿Y a vos que os pasa?

¿Qué?

¿A qué viene esa cara larga?

Es por Malik …

¿Ha pasado algo? – Se preocupó ella.

Tengo mis dudas.

¿Dudas? – Kaileena no lo comprendía.

¿Qué queréis decir?

No estoy segura de que él quiera casarse conmigo. No creo que esté listo para ello.

¿Por qué decís eso?

Por lo que dijo durante la cena de anoche. Habla sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos …

¿Os referís al comentario que hizo refiriéndose a su esposa? – Farah asintió. – Es cierto que no debió decir lo que dijo … Pero tened en cuenta que lo está pasando mal.

¡Tengo eso muy en cuenta! He tratado de consolarle, pero me rechaza. ¡Y luego menosprecia mi compañía!

Farah, si Malik no os amase, ¿acaso se habría arriesgado dos veces a que alguien os sorprendiese haciendo el amor? ¿Acaso habría peleado con Cyrus hasta quedar inconsciente? ¡¿Se habría emborrachado pensando que os iba a perder, cuando él jamás bebe ni una gota de vino? ¡No! Conozco a Malik desde que era un niño. ¡Siempre ha tenido que reprimir sus sentimientos! Fue educado para ser un gobernante fuerte e impasible. ¡Claro que duele perder a un ser querido! Más aún si es toda tu familia. Pero las cosas que ha hecho por vos no las ha hecho por nadie.

Tiene razón. – Añadió Kaileena. – Desde el principio se notaba en Malik que sentía algo por ti, sólo había que fijarse en cómo te miraba. Se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Malik siempre ha sido muy serio. Sólo vivía para batallar. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado a su Familia hasta que su salud empezó a empeorar y se alejó de las guerras … En mi opinión, demasiado tarde. Nunca tuvo ningún gesto cariñoso con su esposa o sus hijos.

Esperad, esperad … - Interrumpió Farah. - ¿Cuándo su salud empezó a empeorar?

Sí … Malik siempre ha sido un gran guerrero, pero no soporta batallas muy prolongadas. Padre lo retiró de su última guerra porque perdió el conocimiento mientras luchaba. Desde entonces ha tenido a los médicos muy encima de él, más que antes.

¿Qué problema tiene exactamente? – Preguntó Kaileena, curiosa.

No lo sé. Cuando se esfuerza durante un tiempo prolongado empieza a marearse y a faltarle el aire. Las piernas le fallan y, en el peor de los casos, cae inconsciente … En una batalla eso podría costarle la vida, de ahí que Padre le ordenara regresar a Babilonia.

¿Entonces cuando le pasó con nosotras no fue la primera vez? ¿Le había pasado más veces? – Kaileena estaba confusa.

Sí … Pero es extraño. – Jannat se puso a buscar en sus recuerdos. – Antes de ir a su primera batalla, Malik tenía una salud de hierro. Siempre ha sido conocido por ser el más fuerte de los tres hijo varones … Todo cambió tras su primera batalla.

¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó Farah.

No lo sé. Malik siempre me ha contado todo. Mis tres hermanos han acudido a mí siempre que han necesitado consejo. Pero jamás me mencionó nada referente a eso … Padre sabe algo, de eso estoy segura. Si no, no le habría puesto bajo cuidados médicos tras aquella batalla. Pero ninguno dice nada al respecto.

¿Creéis que tiene algo que ver con la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho? – Preguntó Farah, preocupada.

No sabía que tuviera una cicatriz ahí … Pero podría ser. ¿Se lo habéis preguntado?

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca me frenó, sólo por mirarla.

Qué extraño…

Lo que está claro es que de los tres hermanos, Cyrus es el más inmaduro … - Protestó Kaileena, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama. – He yacido en la cama con muchos hombres, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de él?

Porque el destino lo ha querido así, Kaileena. – Respondió Farah.

¿El destino? No me hagas reír.

¿Seguro? Es el romance ideal. Él va a tu isla con la intención de matarte, pero tras conocerte, cambia de opinión y te salva la vida, y después ambos os dejáis llevar por los sentimientos …

Y luego él se deja llevar por tu tozudez y me miente, me arresta, ordena que me azoten, que den una paliza, que me marquen con el sello de la ciudad, me humilla delante de todos los presentes de una fiesta … Pero le perdono, y cuando pensaba que todo iba a ir bien … Dice que no me merece y que inicie una nueva vida lejos de él.

Terminará dándose cuenta de que eso ha sido un grave error. Tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. No puede estar huyendo eternamente. – Dijo Jannat.

Deja de ser tan pesimista … Has estado en situaciones peores. Esto no es algo que no tenga solución. Ya verás como todo acaba bien. – Aseguró Farah.

Lo mismo dijiste cuando fui a reencontrarme con él y mira cómo ha acabado.

¡No es culpa mía que Cyrus sea un cabezota!

¡Eh! ¡Basta de discusiones! – Ordenó Jannat.- Lo mejor será que ambas os acostéis y tratéis de dormir.

Jannat acompañó a Farah hacia la puerta.

Dejad de pensar en Cyrus y descansad, lo necesitáis.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kaileena suspiró pensando en todo lo relacionado con Cyrus. Incapaz de dormir, se echó encima una pequeña manta y salió al balcón a mirar las estrellas, pensando qué estaría haciendo Cyrus.

Lejos de allí, Cyrus despertó dentro de su tienda con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Kaileena allí sola. Estaba dudando. Quizás no era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Decidido, salió a escondidas, montó su caballo y galopó hacia Babilonia. Tal era su desesperación que el viaje se le hizo cortísimo. Al llegar allí todavía era de noche. El Sol apenas estaba asomando por el horizonte.

Atravesó los pasillos de Palacio tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas. Una vez llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Kaileena, llamó a la puerta. Curiosamente, sólo estaba encajada y se abrió un poco.

Extrañado, se adentró en la habitación. Tras la cama vio algo que le llamó la atención y se acercó más. Un rayo pareció haberle atravesado cuando descubrió allí a Kaileena tirada en un charco de sangre.

¡Kaileena! – Se arrodilló y la tomó en sus brazos. Había una daga en el suelo junto a ella. Tras examinarla, vio el origen de aquel charco de sangre. Se había suicidado cortándose las venas. – Kaileena, ¡háblame! ¡Abre los ojos!

La llamó a gritos, pidió auxilio, mas nadie acudió …

Esto es mi culpa … - Decía entre lágrimas, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿Qué te he hecho?

Delante de ellos aparecieron dos sombras. Debido a los primeros rayos de Sol, que le cegaban, no era capaz de distinguir quiénes eran.

Cyrus. – Llamó una de las sombras. Su voz parecía distante. – Cyrus, vuelve.

¿Qué? – La otra sombra extendió sus brazos de un modo colosal y le atrapó, tirando de él. - ¡No! ¡Dejadme!

Cyrus, vamos. – Insistía la voz.

¡No! ¡Quiero estar junto a ella! ¡Dejadme en paz! – Gritaba él.

¡Despierta de una vez!

Cyrus dio un gran grito cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, volvía a estar en su tienda. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Junto a él estaban Malik y Rostam, con los que había estado forcejeando. Estaba temblando y tenía la boca seca.

Al fin despiertas … - Dijo Malik.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Rostam al verle temblando y pálido.

¿Estoy en mi tienda?

Sí, no te has movido de aquí. – Respondió Rostam.

¿Kaileena está viva? ¿No se ha suicidado?

Lo has soñado, Cyrus. – Dijo Malik. – Seguro que está bien.

¿Todo ha sido un sueño? – Cyrus no creía del todo que fuera un sueño.

Sí. – Afirmó Rostam. – Te escuchamos hablando en sueños y nos preocupamos por ti. Por eso hemos venido a despertarte.

¿Habías soñado que Kaileena se suicidaba? – Le preguntó Malik.

Sí … Regresé corriendo a Babilonia y la encontré en sus aposentos tirada en un charco de sangre … ¡Se había cortado las venas! – Cyrus se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Tranquilo. – Malik se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre su hombro. – Escucha, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?

¿A qué te refieres?

A que pretendes mantener a Kaileena lejos de ti. – Respondió Rostam por Malik, sentándose al otro lado de Cyrus. - ¿Realmente te ves capaz de soportarlo?

Lo haré …

Cyrus, por favor … Los tres sabemos que la quieres. ¿Por qué te lo niegas a ti mismo? – Malik pretendía convencer a Cyrus de que cambiase de parecer, aunque sabía que Cyrus era muy testarudo.

La quiero, pero no quiero hacerle daño … - Admitió él.

¿Y crees que alejándola de ti no le rompes el corazón? Lo primero que hizo cuando recuperó el conocimiento tras volver a la vida fue preguntar por ti, Cyrus … Fuimos Farah y yo quienes la retuvimos para que no fuera a buscarte en aquel momento.

No me creo que la rechazaras en el acto … ¿Qué hiciste cuando la viste? Seguro que reaccionaste de otro modo. Si no, ¿por qué ninguno bajasteis a cenar? – Preguntó Rostam.

Sí, Rostam, estuvimos haciendo el amor. Pero no pude pegar ojo desde que Kaileena tuvo aquella pesadilla … - Malik y Rostam le miraron extrañados. – Soñó con el momento en el que la apresaba y la torturaban … No merezco su amor.

Cyrus, no puedes juzgar sólo por algo que ha ocurrido una única vez. – Dijo Malik.

Jamás podré perdonarme lo que le hice, Malik.

¡Pero ella sí! – Malik comenzaba a irritarse por la tozudez de Cyrus.

Cyrus, le haces más daño con esto que con lo que ocurrió antes del ataque. – Insistió Rostam. - ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá después de haber pasado una noche entera contigo y que al amanecer la hayas abandonado de ese modo?

Creedme, es mejor así … Será feliz sin mí.

¿Y qué pasa contigo? – Preguntó Malik.

Eso no importa … - Cyrus suspiró y volvió a acostarse. – Dejadme solo, por favor.

No hay forma de convencerte, ¿verdad? – Insistió Malik una última vez.

No.

Malik y Rostam suspiraron, dándose por vencidos, y salieron de la tienda de Cyrus, dejándolo sólo. Intentaba reprimirse, pero quería a Kaileena y sabía que no podía ignorar sus sentimientos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, pues amaba a Kaileena con todo su corazón. Pero no veía la posibilidad de que ella fuera feliz a su lado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Aresura**

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de Sol, el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. El camino a través de la selva no fue difícil. Los problemas llegaron al adentrarse en el desierto de Aresura.

Aquel lugar era una tierra infértil y destrozada. Antaño solía ser un hermoso paraje, unas tierras rebosantes de esplendor pertenecientes a un pueblo muy poderoso, pero también bondadosos.

En aquellos tiempos, los Daevas eran conocidos por el aprecio que sentían hacia la naturaleza y el mundo que les rodeaba. Estaban en contra de la violencia. Poseían unas tierras con especies de animales y plantas únicas, una medicina realmente avanzada y una sabiduría en todos los ámbitos realmente sorprendente.

Era un paraje paradisíaco situado entre Persia, la India, y los pueblos de Asia Oriental. Muchos fueron los Emisarios enviados al líder de aquel pequeño pueblo con las intenciones de apoderarse de sus tierras. Hubo muchas disputas entre los Reinos que deseaban quedarse con aquel pequeño trozo de Paraíso.

Ya que los Daevas se negaban a ceder sus tierras, la tensión entre los Reinos vecinos fue creciendo, hasta que se desarrollaron una serie de enfrentamientos en Tierras Daevas que acabaron con la belleza de aquel lugar.

Los Daevas, que hasta entonces habían sido pacifistas, al ver su hogar destruido y su gente esclavizada, vendieron su alma a Ahriman si éste les ayudaba a vencer sus tierras. Aquellos que fueron un pueblo tranquilo y negociador, se habían transformado en una horda de asesinos y bestias.

Tal fue la ira desatada por los Daevas, que ni ellos mismos se salvaron de la destrucción. Hicieron huir a los pocos supervivientes de los intrusos, sí, pero aprendieron a utilizar la violencia entre ellos, destruyéndose a sí mismos.

Pasaron muchos años hasta que alguien osara entrar en aquellas tierras, y ese fue el Visir de la India, quien, tras secuestrar a la esposa de Saurva, el líder de los Daevas, chantajeó a éste para que robase la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros al Rey Shahraman. Tras hacerlo, el Visir no sólo mató a la esposa de Saurva, sino que encerró a todos los Daevas en aquella Urna, hasta que 22 años más tarde, Cyrus la abrió con la esperanza de que ello le ayudase a librarse del Dahaka.

Malik todavía recordaba el día que Persia fue invadida por los hombres de Saurva en busca de aquella Urna. Aquella fue su primera batalla y la recordaba como si hubiera sido días antes.

_Tenía 20 años cuando aquello ocurrió. Era un joven soldado fuerte y hábil. Ya por aquel entonces llevaba barba, imitando a su Padre. Pasaba las mañanas entrenando con Rostam y las tardes junto a su Madre. Cyrus había nacido hacía apenas 5 años, y Malik estaba encantado con él, todo lo contrario que su Padre._

_El día que ocurrió el ataque, esa batalla no fue la única que aconteció. Aquella tarde Rostam y él habían estado paseando a caballo. Se encontraban guardando a los caballos en los establos cuando Cyrus apareció. _

_¡Eh! – Les llamó. _

_Cyrus, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó él. – Ya sabes que Padre te tiene prohibido estar aquí._

_Sólo quería jugar … - Les dijo, bajando la cabeza._

_¿Jugar? ¡Ven aquí! _

_Rostam y él comenzaron a correr tras el pequeño Cyrus, que se metía entre sus piernas para escabullirse. Pero, en un descuido suyo, el pequeño Cyrus se adentró en las cuadras de los caballos, escalando sus muros y acercándose al caballo del Rey Shahraman. _

_Ambos hermanos trataron de frenarle, pero Cyrus no les hizo caso, y sin querer, activó un resorte que dejó libres a todos los caballos, que salieron al galope del edificio. El caballo del Rey encabezaba la estampida, que alcanzó a varios Consejeros que se encontraban hablando con el Rey y la Reina. _

_Aunque los caballos fueron capturados rápidamente, Shahraman quería saber quién había sido el responsable. Cuando llegó a los establos, vio a Rostam y a Malik, y tras ellos, Cyrus, resguardado tras el brazo de Malik. _

_¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Exigió el Rey._

_Padre … - Cyrus trató de explicarse, pero Malik le interrumpió._

_Ha sido culpa nuestra, Padre. – Dijo Malik, mirando a Rostam. – Dejamos que Cyrus entrara en los establos … _

_Ha sido él quien ha dejado libres a los caballos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el Rey, ignorando las palabras de Malik. _

_Sí … - Confesó Cyrus. _

_Cyrus … - La Reina Mehri tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir. _

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber provocado?_

_Fue un accidente … Lo siento. _

_¡Sentirlo no es suficiente! – El Rey se estaba enfureciendo._

_Shahraman, déjale. – La Reina trató de calmarle. – No ha habido heridos. No lo ha hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto que no. –Aseguró Malik. _

_Has desobedecido mis órdenes. ¡Te dejé bien claro que te quería lejos de los establos! _

_Padre, por favor. – Malik trataba de pedir clemencia por el pobre Cyrus, pero de nada servía._

_¡Deja de defenderle, Malik! Este niño no ha dado más que problemas desde que nació. _

_¡Shahraman! – La Reina Mehri detestaba que su marido hablase así de su propio hijo. _

_Necesitas disciplina … - Dijo amenazante, dirigiéndose a Cyrus._

_No … - Malik se temía lo que su Padre pretendía. _

_¡Cogedle! – Ordenó a sus guardias._

_¡Corre Cyrus! ¡Huye! – Le gritó Malik._

_Los soldados empujaron a Malik y Rostam para apartarles de su camino. Aunque Cyrus era ágil, los soldados le dieron caza muy pronto y lo llevaron hasta su Padre. _

_Shahraman, por favor … - Suplicó la Reina. _

_Mehri, no te metas en esto. Este niño aprenderá por las buenas o por las malas._

_Y con estas palabras, Shahraman comenzó a abofetear a Cyrus delante de su familia. Malik trató de detenerle, pero su Madre se lo impidió. Finalmente, el pequeño Cyrus cayó al suelo llorando, con las mejillas enrojecidas de los golpes. Tras levantarse, se fue corriendo._

_Esa noche, durante la cena, tanto el Rey como la Reina estaban muy serios. Habían discutido por lo ocurrido. Nasirah, Rostam y Malik cenaban en silencio._

_Nasirah giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y vio allí a Cyrus asomado. Estaba muerto de hambre, pero tenía miedo de entrar al comedor. Nasirah avisó de un puntapié a sus hermanos, sentados a su lado. _

_Cyrus hizo un intento de entrar, pero Malik le hizo señales, negando con la cabeza. Los tres hermanos mayores le miraban con preocupación, pues no querían que su Padre le descubriera. _

_Triste y rechazado, Cyrus regresó a sus aposentos. Estuvo llorando hasta que escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Eran Malik y su Madre, que traían un plato con comida. _

_La Reina Mehri se acercó corriendo a la cama de Cyrus, se sentó con él apoyada en las almohadas y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Malik se acercó con el plato de comida._

_Lo siento Cyrus … - Se disculpó su Madre, abrazándole. _

_¿Por qué me trata así? – Le preguntaba entre lágrimas. – No me quiere …_

_Claro que te quiere … _

_¡Mentira!_

_Shh … Calla. – Su Madre hacía lo posible por hacer que parase de llorar. – Mira, Malik te ha traído la cena._

_Toma. – Le dijo, entregándole el plato. _

_Venga, tienes que comer para hacerte grande y fuerte como tu hermano mayor. – Le animó su Madre._

_La Reina, en señal de afecto hacia Cyrus, le dio de comer tratando de convertirlo en un juego. Malik les miraba pensativo. Su Padre no le aceptaba, y sabía que esos maltratos acabarían afectándole a largo plazo. _

_Padre nunca me aceptará … ¿verdad?_

_¡Claro que sí! Últimamente está algo cascarrabias, pero se le pasará._

_Siempre es así conmigo. – Protestó Cyrus. - ¿Tan mal hijo soy?_

_¡No! Eres un cielo. No hagas caso de lo que te diga tu Padre. Tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta de que eres un hijo encantador … ¿Verdad Malik?_

_Claro. Sólo tienes que demostrárselo. – Malik se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Cuando seas más mayor, te enseñaré a manejar la espada. Seguro que con eso te aceptará. Padre adora ese tipo de habilidades, siempre nos premia cuando tenemos un buen combate en los entrenamientos._

_Para ti es fácil decirlo … - Dijo Cyrus. – Eres su favorito._

_¿Favorito? – Malik se acercó a su hermano y le miró a los ojos. – Si para ti ser su favorito significa no haber tenido una infancia como cualquier otro niño, y que cuando sea Rey no pueda pasar el tiempo con mi Familia para ir a la guerra, estás muy equivocado. _

_¡Pero al menos Padre te aprecia! – El pequeño Cyrus iba a echarse a llorar._

_Ya encontraremos un modo de abrirle los ojos a tu Padre. Tu hermano te ayudará. – Aseguró su Madre._

_Por supuesto. Tienes mi palabra. _

_Algo les llamó la atención, sobre todo a la Reina y a Malik. El sonido de unos tambores. Ya lo habían escuchado antes. Algo ocurría. _

_¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Cyrus, temeroso. _

_Mehri le mandó callar a la vez que Malik se asomaba al balcón. Su Madre se asomó a los pocos segundos. En el horizonte, tras las murallas, se veían destellos de antorchas y el inconfundible sonido de una batalla. Babilonia estaba siendo atacada. _

_Oh no … - Malik salió corriendo. _

_¡Malik! ¡Espera! – La Reina no quiso dejarle ir, pero sabía que Malik había sido educado para acudir a la llamada de los tambores._

_Rápidamente, cogió a Cyrus en brazos y fue en busca de Nasirah y Rostam. Los llevó a todos al Salón del Trono, donde se ocultarían durante el ataque._

_Malik llegó con su armadura al campo de batalla, que ya se había desplazado a los pies de las puertas de la ciudad. Su Padre ya estaba allí, dirigiendo al ejército persa. _

_Aquella era su primera batalla, jamás había vivido algo semejante. No estaban luchando con humanos normales. Aquellos soldados luchaban más bien como demonios. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar. _

_Luchó como un veterano, no dejando pasar a un solo enemigo. Todos caían ante él. No importaba cuántos vinieran, él no se cansaba._

_La batalla duró toda la noche. Cuando todo parecía ganado, el Rey se dispuso a acercarse a su hijo mayor para felicitarle por su primera batalla. Sin embargo, vio algo a sus espaldas que hizo que aquella tranquilidad se desvaneciese._

_¡Malik! ¡Cuidado!_

_Confuso, Malik se giró al ver a su Padre corriendo hacia él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y entonces …_

¿Malik? – Llamó Rostam. - ¿Estás bien? – Él asintió, aún recordando todo lo ocurrido. – Estás muy pensativo. ¿Ocurre algo?

No. – Negó él. – Estad alerta. Estas tierras son peligrosas. No bajéis la guardia.

El Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Debían llegar a la ciudad de Aresura antes del anochecer, pues si pasaban la noche en el desierto, probablemente no despertarían todos a la mañana siguiente.

Al adentrarse en un estrechamiento, Cyrus vio moverse unos arbustos. Desconfiado, se dispuso a alertar a Malik. Pero antes de poder decir nada, un grupo de Daevas saltó sobre ellos.

Varios soldados que iban a caballo y Cyrus fueron tirados al suelo. Rostam bajó corriendo del suyo dispuesto a atacar, pero Malik se lo impidió.

¡Alto! – Ordenó a los atacantes. - ¡No venimos buscando guerra!

Uno de los asaltantes dijo algo, pero ni Rostam ni Malik entendieron una palabra.

¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Rostam.

No lo sé, creía que hablaban nuestro idioma. – Respondió Malik.

El Daeva volvió a repetir lo mismo. Pero Malik y Rostam no sabían que decir. Cyrus, que reconoció parte del mensaje que trataba de transimitir el Daeva, se levantó con cuidado y le respondió.

El Daeva se le quedó mirándole en silencio, sorprendido de la respuesta que Cyrus le había dado. Pero no más que Malik y Rostam, que estaban atónitos.

¡¿Sabes hablar su lengua? – Le preguntó Rostam, boquiabierto.

Hablan nuestro idioma, pero al revés … Como el Dahaka. – Respondió Cyrus.

¡¿Al revés? – Rostam no daba crédito.

¿Y qué es lo que dicen? – Preguntó Malik.

Preguntaban quiénes éramos. Les he respondido que somos los Príncipes de Persia …

Volvieron a mirar al Daeva, los otros seguían amenazando a los soldados persas, apuntándoles con sus armas.

¿Siereuq euq ol se euq? – Preguntó el Daeva.

¿Qué ha dicho ahora? – Dijo Malik.

Pregunta qué queremos.

Diles que deseamos tener una audiencia con su líder. – Pidió Malik.

Tras traducirle el mensaje de Malik, el Daeva ordenó a sus compañeros alejarse de los soldados. Guardaron las armas de inmediato. El grupo de indígenas se adelantó a ellos y, entonces, el Daeva se giró y les dijo:

Sondigues.

El grupo persa siguió a los Daevas hasta el final del estrechamiento. Entonces vieron la ciudad de Aresura. No era gran cosa, sólo una ciudad pequeña perteneciente a una raza que trataba de recuperarse de los hechos acontecidos en las décadas anteriores.

Edificios aún en construcción, calles medio asfaltadas, plantas no muy numerosas … Aresura parecía vivir en la más grave austeridad. Era algo humillante, teniendo en cuenta su historia.

Los llevaron hasta lo que parecía la Sala del Trono Daeva. Allí aguardaba una mujer. El Daeva que les había hablado se dirigió a ella y comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas. Parecía estar informándole de lo ocurrido. Tras ello, la mujer se dirigió a ellos. Curiosamente, hablaba como ellos, aunque con un fuerte acento propio del pueblo Daeva.

Saludos, Príncipes de Persia. Soy Sindra, Princesa de Aresura. – Anunció ella.

Es un honor conoceros, Princesa. – Respondió Malik. Los tres Príncipes se inclinaron a modo de saludo. – Me llamo Malik, soy el Heredero al Trono de Persia. Estos son mis hermanos, Rostam y Cyrus.

¿Cyrus? – Repitió ella, acercándose. – Es agradable conocer al fin vuestro nombre.

¿La conocías? – Le preguntó Rostam en voz baja. Malik también le miraba.

Vuestro hermano fue aquel que nos liberó de la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros. – Respondió Sindra por él.

Sí, eso ya lo sé. – Contestó Rostam. – Pero no sabía que había conocido a la Princesa de Aresura.

Tecnicamente … ¿no deberíais ser la Reina? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Mi hermano Saurva sigue liderándonos. – Respondió ella.

Creía que tras lo ocurrido sólo podía aguardarle la muerte.

Eso pensaba. Yo misma iba a ejecutarle, tal y como pidió. Pero justo antes de su ejecución, apareció Aesma portando la Urna. ¡Creíamos que había muerto! Entonces le dijo a Saurva que pusiera sus manos sobre la Urna. Cuando lo hizo, una luz rodeó a mi hermano, y tras aquello volvió a ser el que era antes. Era la Urna lo que le hacía actuar como un asesino.

Entiendo … - Respondió Cyrus.

Entonces ordenó a nuestros soldados regresar de la India. Desde entonces hemos intentado sobrevivir en estas tierras con lo que substrajimos de Patna, pero se nos agotan los víveres. – Respondió avergonzada.

Precisamente sobre eso es lo que queríamos hablar con vuestro hermano. – Interrumpió Malik. – Es necesario que hablemos sobre la situación en la que están los tres Reinos. Deseamos pactar una alianza que favorezca tanto a Persia, como a la India y Aresura.

Lo que deseáis no será fácil de conseguir tras todo lo ocurrido. Los Daevas no somos una raza que olvide fácilmente.

Lo suponía, pero mantenemos la esperanza de que sigáis siendo un pueblo dispuesto a dialogar. – Insistió Malik.

Hablaré con mi hermano para que os reciba mañana. Por ahora, os mostraré vuestros aposentos durante el tiempo que estéis aquí. Me reuniré con vosotros en la cena.

Os doy las gracias en nombre de mi Padre y de Persia. – Agradeció Malik haciendo una reverencia, al igual que sus hermanos.

Un siervo acompañó a los Príncipes a sus aposentos. No eran gran cosa, tenían lo justo para hacer de la habitación una sala digna. Hasta la propia realeza de Aresura vivía en la más completa austeridad. No obstante, habían sido tratados mejor de lo que esperaban gracias a Cyrus.

Ya en la cena, Sindra narró a Rostam y Malik lo que ocurrió cuando conoció a Cyrus. Cómo Saurva perdió el control y trató de asesinar a Aesma por su negativa a atacar la India, cómo arrasaron con todo lo que encontraron a su paso, y cómo Cyrus les ayudó a frenarle. Cyrus también le puso al día sobre lo que le llevó a Aresura y lo que ocurrió tras todo aquello.

Sindra era una mujer bastante amable para haber vivido tan malos tiempos. Conservaba los ideales de sus antepasados y era una gran guerrera y buena dirigente, amada por su pueblo y admirada por los soldados.

Tras la cena, los Príncipes se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Sindra acompañó a Cyrus al suyo, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

De verdad, Princesa Sindra, no es para tanto.

Nos liberasteis de nuestra prisión y evitasteis una masacre frenando a mi hermano, ¿acaso no es suficiente para estaros agradecidos?

Aquello tuvo serias repercusiones en mi vida … Vine buscando una forma de librarme del Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo, y acabé ganándome el destierro de mi propia tierra.

¿Y no fue eso lo que os llevó quizás a la Isla del Tiempo? – Cyrus guardó silencio. – Todo tiene una explicación. Quizás el destino quiso que todo eso ocurriese.

El destino y yo ya hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos …

Sois un luchador. – Le dijo en tono de admiración. – Os habéis enfrentado a las fuerzas de la Línea del Tiempo vos sólo sin perecer en el intento. Eso es algo digno de admirar.

No me conocéis lo suficiente como para poder estar segura de si admirarme o no.

Dudo que hayáis podido hacer algo que eclipse semejante hazaña.

Lo hay … Creedme, lo hay.

Tras despedirse, Cyrus se adentró en sus aposentos y se acostó, tratando de descansar.

_Abrió los ojos cegado por el brillo de los rayos del Sol, que penetraban a través de las finas cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas. Estaba en sus aposentos, en Babilonia._

_Notaba algo abrazado a el que le transmitía calor. Era Kaileena, que yacía desnuda junto a él, con su mano apoyada en su torso descubierto. Ambos estaban tapados con las sábanas de seda. Kaileena le miraba con melancolía. Algo le rondaba la mente._

_¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó._

_Dime, ¿me echas de menos?_

_Sí … - Respondió él, acariciándole la cara._

_¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? _

_Sé que negar lo que siento por ti es imposible, pero serás más feliz sin mí._

_Entonces no me quieres … _

_¡Claro que te quiero! Pero no quiero hacerte más daño. _

_Kaileena se incorporó y se sentó frente a él. Cyrus se sentó también, preocupado por ella. _

_¿Qué te ocurre? _

_¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?_

_Por supuesto. _

_El destino nos unió … _

_Kaileena alzó un brazo y ambos juntaron las palmas de sus manos. Kaileena las miraba con tristeza._

_Nuestros caminos se han separado … _

_¿Por qué?_

_No soy la única que se encuentra en tus pensamientos. _

_¿Por qué dices eso? Eres lo único en lo que pienso, las 24 horas del día. _

_¿Entonces por qué mirabas a la Princesa Daeva con los mismos ojos con los que me miras a mí ahora?_

_Cyrus se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miró a Kaileena totalmente bloqueado. Entonces, la imagen de Kaileena, preocupada, delante de él, se desvaneció. Al girarse en su busca, vio la escena donde hablaba con Sindra, y se veía mirándole con ojos enamoradizos. _

_No recordaba haberla mirado así. Era imposible. No se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante pensamiento. Cierto era que Sindra hablaba como Kaileena, apoyándose en el destino, pero en ningún momento había pensado en reemplazarla por Kaileena. _

_Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, oía voces en su cabeza, cosas que no era capaz de entender … _

¡Basta!

Cyrus despertó dando un grito. De nuevo, otra pesadilla. No podía quitarse a Kaileena de la cabeza. Aquello parecía una señal de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El remordimiento no le dejaba vivir en paz. Pero … ¿Sindra? ¿En qué estaba pensando?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Reunión con Saurva**

A la mañana siguiente Cyrus despertó de mal humor. No había descansado pensando en lo que había soñado. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sustituir a Kaileena? No, imposible.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor para desayunar, encontró a Malik hablando con uno de sus soldados. Le estaba entregando un pergamino, una carta para Farah.

Buenos días, Cyrus. – Le saludó.

Serán para ti … No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

¿Has vuelto a soñar con Kaileena?

Sí …

Malik no quiso seguir hablando. Cyrus ya sabía lo que pensaba sobre ese tema. Era ridículo tratar de convencerle. Sólo él podría darse cuenta por sí mismo de su error.

Sindra les recibió en el comedor. Cyrus no se atrevía a mirarla. Estaba realmente confuso, y vigilaba todos sus movimientos para asegurarse de no mirarla con malos ojos.

Mi hermano os recibirá esta tarde. – Les anunció. – Mientras tanto, os mostraré nuestra ciudad.

El panorama era desolador. Los barrios ricos de Aresura eran comparables a los barrios bajos de Babilonia. Era realmente triste ver a una civilización tan avanzada y próspera sumida en esa pobreza.

La gente les miraba con desconfianza. Algunos niños incluso se escondían de ellos. Estaba claro que para la mayoría de los habitantes no eran bienvenidos.

Estas tierras fueron antaño fértiles y prósperas. – Explicaba Sindra. – Había toda clase de plantas y animales. Ahora no son más que vestigios de la guerra que en ellas aconteció … La tierra ya no permite crecer a las plantas, y debido a ello, no hay animales.

¿Y cómo habéis logrado sobrevivir si no tenéis plantas ni animales de los que alimentaros? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Nos hemos visto obligados a subsistir robando a viajeros, saqueando los pueblos vecinos … El pueblo Daeva muere. De los pocos que quedamos, muchos se han marchado en busca de una tierra mejor … Y los que se han quedado, luchan con sus semejantes por sobrevivir. Es humillante que hayamos tenido que rebajarnos a ese nivel.

Pues su situación no es muy diferente a la que vive la India, según parece. – Comentó Rostam a Malik en voz baja.

Sí. Esto nos da ventaja. – Respondió él. – Esperemos que Saurva tenga el mismo amor por su tierra que tiene Sindra.

Y si se niegan … ¿Qué haremos?

No lo sé. No me parece digno atacar con soldados a un pueblo que apenas es capaz de sobrevivir.

Lejos de allí, en Babilonia, Kaileena continuaba enclaustrada en sus aposentos, aislada del mundo exterior. Se pasaba el día con las cortinas echadas, a oscuras, leyendo libros a la tenue luz de una vela, o simplemente mirando al techo, pensando en qué hacer con su futuro.

Por supuesto, Farah no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Kaileena se aislase de ese modo. Los Dioses le habían dado una segunda oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Kaileena. – Llamó, abriendo la puerta de golpe. – Se acabó el estar aquí encerrada.

Farah, déjame. – Contestó ella. – Quiero estar sola.

¡No puedes enclaustrarte aquí eternamente!

Si que puedo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso con el día tan hermoso que hace hoy? – Le preguntó, abriendo las cortinas.

¡Farah! – Protestó Kaileena, molesta con tanta luz.

¡Ni una palabra! – Farah se dirigió corriendo al armario de Kaileena y comenzó a sacar ropa. – Vamos a ir al bazar. El Rey ha dicho que estará por allí y que podemos ir a verle un rato.

¿Y de quién ha sido esta ridícula idea de salir afuera? – Preguntó con mala cara.

Suya. – Respondió ella, lanzándole el vestido a la cara. – Tienes 5 minutos. Vamos.

Farah abandonó la habitación. Kaileena no tenía otro remedio. Sabía que Farah era muy insistente y que no cesaría en su intento de animarla. Así que se vistió tan rápido como pudo.

La joven Princesa llegó al momento, y tal y como había dicho, fueron al bazar de la ciudad.

Babilonia comenzaba a despertar de nuevo. Los mercaderes volvían a tener sus puestos llenos de toda clase de alimentos y objetos de los que se abastecía a la ciudad. La ciudad recobraba la vida que solía tener antes del ataque.

Farah estaba maravillada. La plaza del mercado rebosaba vitalidad, el puerto había recuperado la fluidez de navíos que exportaban e importaban toda clase de mercancías, los pescadores volvían a traer las redes llenas de peces para venderlos a los ciudadanos.

El Rey Shahraman, a pesar de sus errores, había logrado hacer de Babilonia una próspera ciudad, y había rescatado a su pueblo de las malas épocas.

Cuando Kaileena y Farah encontraron al Rey, éste estaba con los pocos miembros que quedaban de su Consejo y unos arquitectos, evaluando los daños que había recibido una de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad durante el ataque de las criaturas de Arenas.

Por suerte, no había recibido muchos impactos. Sólo una de las paredes estaba dañada, pero la estructura principal estaba intacta, por lo que podrían reconstruirlo.

Ambas mujeres esperaron pacientemente a que el Rey tuviera un hueco para saludarlas.

Buenos días, Majestad. – Saludaron ambas.

Buenos días. – El Rey miró a Kaileena entusiasmado. - ¡Vaya! Es un alivio que al fin hayáis salido de vuestros aposentos.

Ha sido Farah quien me ha obligado a hacerlo … - Respondió ella, negativa.

Vamos, Emperatriz …

Por favor, no me llaméis más así.

¿Preferís que os llame Diosa? Son los dos únicos títulos por los que puedo llamaros.

No soy ni una cosa ni otra … No soy nadie. Sólo una invitada en vuestro Palacio.

Kaileena se alejó y se sentó en una fuente a mirar su reflejo en el agua. El Rey miró a Farah.

¿Estaba así de depresiva cuando la conocisteis?

Sí … La tristeza que la rodea es tal que anula su propia personalidad. Y ahora que ha entregado sus poderes a cambio de estar aquí debe sentirse desplazada.

Claro, no puede actuar como la Emperatriz que ha sido siempre.

Efectivamente, está atada de pies y manos. No puede hacer nada sin pedir permiso antes … ¿No habría alguna manera de dar rienda suelta a su capacidad de dirigir? Ya habéis visto que es muy inteligente, y no suele equivocarse … Salvo respecto a Cyrus. Si no hace algo con lo que se sienta a gusto consigo misma, acabará explotando.

Puede que exista una posibilidad … - Le dijo en voz baja. – Pensaré en algo que podamos hacer. – El Rey se pausó, pensando. – Mi hija me ha comentado que estáis preocupara por Malik. ¿Qué ocurre?

¿A qué os referís? – Farah no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

Me ha comentado que tenéis ciertas dudas sobre la actitud de Malik. ¿Ha hecho algo que os haya ofendido?

No, no os preocupéis. No ha hecho nada de eso.

¿Entonces?

Veréis … Me frustra el hecho de que se niegue a recibir mi consuelo y luego menosprecie mi compañía lamentándose continuamente por lo que no fue capaz de hacer con su Familia. Comprendo su dolor, ¿pero por qué me rechaza?

Vaya … - Shahraman suspiró. Era una situación complicada. – Malik nunca le ha dado importancia a las relaciones personales. Fue educado para gobernar. Siempre se centró en eso. Su vida es esto. – Le dijo, señalando a la ciudad. – Todo esto es por lo que Malik deberá luchar.

Y anteponerlo a su felicidad y la de aquellos de los que se rodea, ¿no?

Sois joven aún para entender el significado de eso, Farah. Cuando Malik reine lo comprenderéis.

Entonces tendré el mismo papel en su vida que tuvo su anterior esposa …

No. Lo que Malik siente por vos es muy diferente a lo que sintió por ella. Él jamás habría violado el protocolo ni las leyes de nuestro reino por estar con una mujer. – Shahraman rodeo con el brazo a Farah. – Puede que algunos días Malik no tenga tiempo para vos, o días en los que deba partir a batallar. Pero os aseguro que mientras Persia vaya bien, Malik luchará por poder estar aunque sólo sea un minuto con vos.

Gracias por vuestra sabiduría, Majestad. – Agradeció ella, haciendo una reverencia.

No me las deis. – Shahraman desvió la vista hacia la fuente donde estaba Kaileena, pero no estaba allí. - ¿Dónde ha ido la Emperatriz?

¿Qué? – Farah se giró, preocupada. – Pero si estaba ahí hace un momento.

Soldados, encontrad a la Emperatriz Kaileena. – Ordenó Shahraman. - Vamos, Farah, busquémosla nosotros también. A saber dónde podrá estar.

Kaileena había seguido a un soldado que le era familiar. Iba acompañado por otros 4 hombres. Estaban abusando de un pobre mercader anciano, acusándole de robar la mercancía que estaba vendiendo.

Los soldados, viendo que les estaba observando, pararon para dirigirse hacia ella.

Eh, ¿qué estás mirando? – Le dijo uno con desprecio.

¿Quieres ser la siguiente? – Preguntó otro, riéndose. Kaileena les miró con odio.

Espera … Yo te conozco … - Dijo el soldado que Kaileena había seguido. - ¿Dónde te he visto antes? – El soldado se acercó a ella más y más y clavó su mirada en sus ojos. - ¡Ah! Ya caigo. Sois la prisionera del …

El soldado no terminó de pronunciar sus palabras. Kaileena le había propinado un duro puñetazo que lo había tirado al suelo.

Soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo para ti, malnacido… - Le insultó.

¡Eh! ¡¿Cómo osáis? – Uno de los soldados llevó su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Kaileena, viéndose amenazada, cogió la del soldado que había tirado al suelo antes de que éste pudiera levantarse. – Oh, no … ¿No pretenderéis luchar con nosotros?

Ahora no estoy encadenada. – Advirtió ella.

¿Creéis que podéis con nosotros? Sois sólo una mujer.

La mujer más temida del mundo, no olvidéis ese detalle.

Ya no tenéis vuestros poderes.

Pero la habilidad con la espada no es magia …

El Rey y Farah llegaron con los demás soldados que formaban su escolta, justo para presenciar el intercambio de amenazas entre Kaileena y los soldados.

¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Tirad las armas!

No, Majestad. – Dijo Kaileena. – Dejad que de una lección a esta escoria que creen estar por encima de vuestras leyes.

¿Qué? – El Rey no comprendía nada.

¡Estos soldados desacatan vuestras órdenes! – Acusó ella. – Aplican las leyes como quieren en su propio beneficio.

Explicaos, Kaileena. – Pidió el Rey.

Estaban empujando a este mercader acusándole de haber robado la mercancía.

¡Es un ladrón! – Acusó uno de los soldados. - ¡Estábamos ajusticiándole!

¡¿Tenéis pruebas de ello? – Inquirió ella.

¡No nos hacen falta pruebas! Este hombre es culpable.

¡Claro! Vuestra palabra está por encima de la Ley. – Kaileena bajó el arma y miró al Rey. - ¿Creéis en ese testimonio? Golpeaban a un anciano que suplicaba piedad alegando ser inocente. ¿Realmente creéis que ese hombre ha podido robar lo que vuestros soldados aseguran?

¿Y en qué os basáis vos para decir que aplican la Ley a su antojo, Kaileena? – Shahraman estaba realmente interesado en ese dato.

Ese hombre. – Señaló al soldado que había golpeado, que se estaba levantando. - ¡Ese malnacido casi me partió el brazo cuando Cyrus ordenó que me torturasen cuando sus órdenes eran otras! ¡Ese mismo es el que me continuó golpeando tras la humillación que recibí en la fiesta!

Eso es cierto, Majestad. – Añadió Farah. – Cuando Malik y yo la liberamos, tenía heridas que no vimos durante su presentación en la fiesta.

Y fue uno de los hombres de Malik quien le frenó cuando quiso partirme un brazo. – Insistió Kaileena.

¡Se acabó! – Gritó uno de los soldados armados, lanzándose contra Kaileena.

Kaileena se volvió justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Los otros soldados se unieron a su compañero. El Rey iba a ordenar a sus hombres que interviniesen, pero Kaileena, para su sorpresa, estaba reduciendo a todos sus oponentes.

Los soldados atacaban a Kaileena mostrando sus mejores movimientos, pero ella no tuvo problemas para arrebatarle la espada a uno y con ella reducir a otros dos. Al último lo dejó inconsciente de una patada en la cabeza.

El Rey quedó maravillado con la habilidad de Kaileena a la hora de luchar. Tras haber derribado a los otros cuatro soldados, se dirigió al primero, que aún trataba de levantarse. Alzó su espada amenazante, lo que hizo que el soldado se encogiera temeroso, pero la clavó en su pantalón, evitando herirle.

Obráis hablando de justicia cuando sois los primeros en ser injustos. – Kaileena tiró la otra espada, miró a la multitud que se había parado a mirar y luego al Rey y a Farah. – Esto es lo que llamáis justicia … Y me acusasteis a mí de cruel.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Palacio. La gente le abría paso, asombrada por lo que había hecho. Se miraban los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir.

El Rey ordenó a sus hombres apresar a los traidores y siguió a Kaileena acompañado con Farah.

¡Kaileena! – La llamó ella. - ¡Espera!

¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó sin ganas.

Lo que has hecho ha sido sorprendente. – Le dijo Farah con tono de admiración.

Realmente estoy asombrado, Kaileena. – Admitió el Rey. – Habéis intervenido por ese anciano.

Sólo buscaba vengarme de ese soldado. Lo del anciano ha sido una coincidencia.

Pero le has defendido. – Dijo Farah.

¡Oh! Claro … Lo olvidaba, lo ideal, siendo yo, hubiera sido que lo hubiera abierto en canal, ¿no?

¡No! – Negó el Rey. – En serio, Kaileena, nos habéis dejado sin palabras. Habéis desenmascarado a 5 traidores y os habéis enfrentado a ellos.

No es para tanto … - Kaileena comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con la mano con la que había golpeado al soldado.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó Farah.

Me duele la mano un poco. Debe ser por el puñetazo que le he dado a ese soldado.

Entonces será mejor que os vea un médico. – Dijo Shahraman. – Acompañadla, Farah. Yo me quedaré por aquí. Os veré más tarde.

Tras despedirse, las dos mujeres continuaron su camino hacia Palacio.

¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Farah.

No. – Dijo ella muy segura. – Supongo que me vendarán la mano durante un par de días y me dirán que no la mueva. Será algo molesto.

¿Y ha valido la pena esa molestia?

Sí. – Le respondió sonriendo. – He limpiado parte de mi honor.

Y te has ganado la admiración y el respeto del pueblo … Y creo que del Rey.

¿Del Rey? – Repitió ella, confusa.

Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando has vencido a esos soldados. Te has ganado su admiración.

Bien … Supongo que eso me une más a este lugar. – La sonrisa de Kaileena se hizo más grande.

Malik, Rostam y Cyrus se encontraban en la Sala del Trono Daeva, frente a Saurva. Los tres Príncipes hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. Malik dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

Es un honor que hayáis decidido recibirnos. – Agradeció.

¿A qué se debe esta visita? – Preguntó él, desconfiado.

Deseamos negociar. – Malik se fijó en la expresión de confusión de Saurva y se expresó mejor. – Buscamos un pacto entre Aresura, Persia y la India. Sabemos la situación en la que está vuestra gente, y la de la India es muy parecida. Seguir con las disputas entre ambos Reinos sería fatídico para ambos. Una alianza acabaría con los problemas entre nuestros Reinos.

Aresura no necesita nada de los Persas.- Se negó él. – Gracias a vuestros Reinos, los Daevas nos convertimos en lo que ahora veis.

Pero …

¡No seremos aliados del pueblo cuyo Visir nos traicionó y aprisionó!

No juzguéis a la India por los actos de ese hombre. – Intervino Cyrus. – Ese hombre ha perjudicado tanto a la India, como a Persia. No sois los únicos que habéis sufrido su avaricia.

¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Saurva, confuso.

Ese hombre trató de traicionar al Marajá para engañar a mi Padre, hacer que invadiera la India y hacerse con las Arenas del Tiempo. Ese hombre es la causa de que los últimos 7 años de mi vida los haya pasado huyendo del Dahaka. Pero está muerto, ya no puede hacer más daño.

¿Muerto?

Yo mismo le maté para evitar que traicionara al Marajá, delante de su hija, la Princesa Farah.

¿Y cómo sabíais vos que era un traidor? – Preguntó Saurva.

Yo abrí las Arenas del Tiempo. Vi cómo todos los que me rodeaban se convertían en Criaturas de Arena y me vi forzado a luchar contra aquellos que eran mis aliados. Al cerrar el Reloj, aquellos sucesos no llegaron a ocurrir. Pero aún así tuve que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Ya lo veis. – Añadió Malik. – Ese hombre es un mal común para los 3 Reinos. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir enemistados por culpa suya? Pensad en vuestra gente …

Ya lo hago.

¿Y pensáis dejar que sigan en esta situación? ¡Vuestro pueblo se muere! Y no podréis estar asaltando los pueblos vecinos por mucho tiempo. En cuanto recibáis una ofensiva, Aresura será aniquilada. – Insistió Malik.

Además, estáis en deuda con Persia.- Añadió Cyrus.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron tanto Saurva como Malik.

Yo fui quien abrió la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros, liberándoos. De no ser por mí, seguiríais encerrados.

¿Erais vos? – Saurva no le reconocía.

Sí que lo era. – Intervino Aesma, apareciendo en la Sala. – Jamás olvido una cara, y recuerdo perfectamente a este joven. Me enfrenté a él cuando escapamos, pensando que era nuestro enemigo.

Saurva, al escuchar el testimonio de Aesma, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

¿Qué clase de alianza buscáis?

Un pacto que asegure la amistad entre nuestros Reinos. – Respondió Malik.

¿Qué ganáis con esto? Aresura no tiene nada.

Sabemos muy bien que sois una raza noble y sabia. Vuestra sabiduría sería muy útil. A cambio, Persia ayudaría a reconstruir Aresura.

Esta tierra no tiene salvación. No lograremos que resurja vida en ella … Tarde o temprano nos veremos obligados a abandonarla.

Los Dioses no dejarán que eso ocurra.

Los Dioses nos abandonaron hace mucho. Vendimos nuestras almas a Ahriman, y de nada nos ha servido.

No creo que Ormazd permita que un pueblo aliado de Persia perezca de ese modo. – Aseguró Malik.

¿Qué os hace pensar eso?

La Emperatriz del Tiempo vive allí. Es nuestra aliada.

¡¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? – Saurva parecía alarmado.

¿La encarnación mortal de la Diosa del Tiempo habita en Babilonia? – Preguntó Sindra. - ¿Cómo seguís con vida?

¿Qué? – Malik no lo comprendía.

Esa mujer dejó su huella aquí hace muchos años. Un antepasado nuestro fue seducido por ella y ello casi nos llevó a la destrucción. – Explicó Saurva.

Oh, bueno … Ya no es esa mujer. Ha cambiado.

¿Cómo podemos creer lo que decís?

Se redimió por sus actos. Es una más en la Familia Real. – Saurva y los suyos no parecían convencidos del todo. – Si lo deseáis, podéis venir a Babilonia con nosotros y pactar con nuestro Padre las condiciones que deseéis para asegurar nuestra alianza. De paso, podríais conocer a la Emperatriz.

No podemos abandonar a nuestra gente. – Dijo Sindra. – Nos necesitan.

¿Cuántos sois?

Quedamos muy pocos … No más de 50. Nuestro pueblo está al borde de su extinción.

Que vengan todos. – Propuso Malik. – Hallaremos la manera de hospedarles.

Los tres generales del pueblo Daeva se miraron entre ellos. Sindra sería feliz si su pueblo estaba a salvo, y Saurva no sería capaz de negarle ese deseo a su hermana. Era su oportunidad de salvar al pueblo Daeva.

De acuerdo. Partiremos mañana por la mañana. – Anuncio Saurva. Acto seguido se giró a Aesma. – Avisad a los ciudadanos.

Me alegro de que hayáis accedido. – Dijo Malik.

¿Cuál será la ruta de nuestro viaje?

Veamos … ¿Cuánto creéis que tardarán los vuestros en atravesar el desierto?

¿Las Tierras Azotadas? Hay ancianos y niños … Necesitarán un par de días.

En tal caso, cruzar las montañas que rodean Babilonia sería muy peligroso. Sobre todo el monte Singhri-La. El camino que lo cruza está prácticamente derrumbado.

¿Y si atravesamos por el Valle del Sol? – Sugirió Rostam. – Si seguimos el curso del Eúfrates llegaremos a Babilonia sin correr muchos riesgos. Tardaremos más, pero será más seguro.

Tienes razón. – Afirmó Malik.

Pues no se hable más. – Dijo Saurva, dando la reunión por terminada. – Está decidido.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Regreso a casa**

Al amanecer del día siguiente, los Daevas abandonaron su hogar, guiados por los tres Príncipes de Persia. Comenzaba un viaje que, aunque no sería muy largo, sería una dura prueba para la mayoría del grupo.

Saurva esperaba en la entrada de la ciudad con Aesma y un joven soldado, no más mayor que Cyrus, con semblante serio, tez morena y pelo completamente blanco y largo. Era un rasgo típico de los Guerreros Daevas, dejarse el pelo completamente blanco y cubrir su cuerpo con tatuajes del mismo color.

A los tres hermanos les extrañó su presencia allí. Saurva, viendo sus caras de confusión, decidió explicarles quién era.

Os presento a Karsham. – Dijo. – Es mi mano derecha y uno de nuestros generales.

¿General? – Cyrus estaba extrañado.

¿No es muy joven para ocupar ese puesto? – Preguntó Malik.

Es un gran guerrero y tiene alma de líder. – Explicó Saurva. – Además … Es el hermano pequeño de mi difunta esposa. Quiero tenerle cerca.

¿Y por eso le habéis nombrado General y vuestra mano derecha? – Preguntó Rostam, escéptico.

Se ha ganado esos puestos por mérito propio.

¡Os lo demostraré si no lo creéis! – Retó el joven.

Ya habrá tiempo, Karsham. – Dijo Saurva, negándole su deseo.

Será mejor que emprendamos nuestro viaje. – Sugirió Malik. – Cuanto antes partamos, antes llegaremos.

El día en Babilonia comenzó con un anuncio inesperado para todos. El Rey, tras haberlo pensado durante toda la noche, había decidido darle a Kaileena un cargo bastante venerable.

¡¿Sacerdotisa? – Exclamó uno de los Consejeros.

Kaileena miró a los Consejeros, que desaprobaban su cargo. Acto seguido, volvió la vista hacia el Rey, mirándole extrañada.

¿Vais a nombrarme Sacerdotisa del Templo?

Sí.

¿En serio? – Kaileena no parecía muy confiada.

Majestad, - Interrumpió un Consejero. - ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ninguna mujer ha tenido jamás un cargo en nuestros Templos!

Ella es diferente. – Corrigió Shahraman. – Conoce mejor que nadie a los Dioses. Es perfecta para el puesto.

Mi vínculo con los Dioses quedó roto el día que regresé a la vida. – Explicó Kaileena.

Estoy seguro de que aun así, Ormazd debe estar vigilando vuestros pasos.

No os lo niego, ¿pero qué iba a hacer yo en un Templo? Lo único que he llegado a hacer en un altar es sacrificar a mis presos de la manera más sanguinaria posible … - Ante esta explicación, los presentes murmuraron asqueados. Kaileena se giró y les habló. – Os recuerdo que aquí también torturáis y ejecutáis a los presos … Y sé que Persia tiene algunas de las peores torturas imaginables.

Silencio. Nadie pudo responder a eso.

Majestad … - Kaileena volvió a dirigirse al Rey con un tono humilde. – Sinceramente, no me veo digna de ese puesto.

Sois más que digna para el puesto, Emperatriz. – Kaileena fue a protestar por haberla llamado así, pero Shahraman se anticipó a ella. – Ya sé que no os gusta que os llame por ese título. Sin embargo, tengo más planes para vos. Pero, por el momento, seréis la Sacerdotisa del Templo.

Pero …

Vuestra túnica nueva debe estar ya en vuestros aposentos. – Añadió el Rey.

Supongo que no tengo elección, ¿no? – Shahraman asintió victorioso. Kaileena suspiró, dándose por vencida. – Está bien. Acepto.

¡Estupendo! Mañana por la mañana buscad a Hassan en el Templo. Os estará esperando. Él os enseñará vuestro cometido.

El Rey dio la reunión por finalizada y todos los presentes se retiraron, a excepción de los Consejeros, que continuaron hablando con el Rey sobre sus recientes decisiones.

Shahraman tenía que hablar con Malik cuando regresase. En poco tiempo le daría el control casi total del Reino, y si actuaba como se esperaba de él, sería coronado Rey. Así que tendría que formar a su propio Consejo, y bien sabía que Malik reemplazaría a varios de los miembros de los que su Padre disponía.

Elegir Consejeros era una decisión delicada. Poner a la persona incorrecta en tal puesto, podría ocasionar graves disputas entre los demás miembros. Solían ser gente culta, generalmente de avanzada edad, lo suficiente como para brindarles una gran sabiduría sobre el mundo.

Sabía de sobra que el hombre que abofeteó a Farah sería el primero en ser expulsado, pero ¿a quién pondría en ese puesto? Llegarían numerosos aspirantes, más todos los recomendados por gente de confianza. Sería una difícil decisión.

Lejos de allí, el grupo había llegado al Valle del Sol al atardecer. Acordaron hacer noche junto al río, tras unas rocas que les darían cobijo y los ocultarían de posibles depredadores o ladrones.

Malik charlaba con Saurva sobre la ruta a seguir el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, Aesma encendía una hoguera que aguardaba la llegada de Rostam, quien se encontraba cazando junto varios hombres más.

Cyrus se encontraba dándoles de beber a los caballos, ya atados a unos árboles, cuando Karsham se acercó acompañado por dos Daevas que parecían ser gemelos.

¿Haciendo el trabajo de un sirviente? – Le preguntó a modo de burla. – Debe ser frustrante darles agua a los caballos mientras vuestros dos hermanos mayores hacen el trabajo de un verdadero Príncipe.

Sólo les doy el trato que se merecen por llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí. Al menos no tenemos que ir a pie. – Respondió orgulloso.

Karsham se sintió ofendido. Cyrus había sabido devolverle su burla y dejarle en ridículo delante de sus compañeros.

¿Os creéis importante? Sé quien sois. El hijo despreciado del Rey de Persia. La oveja negra de la Familia Real. – Le dijo, despreciándole.

Si tanto sabéis de mi, supongo que sabréis que es a mí a quien debéis vuestra libertad. – Recordó él, ignorándoles.

Yo no os debo nada.

Pues menudo sentido del honor tenéis, con el debido respeto. Aunque viendo vuestros modales …

Sois muy osado al emplear tales palabras ante un guerrero Daeva de mi altura.

Los he visto más altos que vos.

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No consentiré que os burléis de mí de ese modo! - Amenazó.

Habéis empezado vos. – Cyrus, viendo que los otros dos se preparaban también, aprovechó la ocasión. - ¿Si tanto confiáis en vuestras habilidades por qué os refugiáis tras vuestros compañeros?

¡Aunque pelease solo, podría con vos!

Deberíais aprender a no subestimar a vuestro rival. La Emperatriz del Tiempo lo hizo conmigo y su Ejército no logró frenarme. – Advirtió.

Esa arpía de mala muerte se arrodillaría ante mí.

¡No oséis insultar a la Emperatriz!

Ni que os importase … - Cyrus guardó silencio. – Nos vemos esta noche tras la cena. Ya veremos quién es mejor guerrero.

Karsham se alejó indignado seguido de sus dos compañeros. Cyrus continuó con los caballos, pero las palabras que Karsham había pronunciado hacia Kaileena resonaban en sus tímpanos. No soportaba que nadie hablase de ella así.

Rostam pasaba por allí cuando escuchó a ambos muchachos encararse el uno con el otro. Se acercó a Cyrus cargando con un hermoso ciervo a hombros.

¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

Ha sido ese Daeva el que ha venido buscando provocarme.

Y tú te has dejado provocar … - Rostam suspiró.- Cyrus, no podemos tener conflictos con los Daevas ahora.

Oye, ha insultado a Kaileena. ¡No consiento que mancille su honor de ese modo!

Él no, ¿pero tú sí? ¡Abre los ojos de una vez!

Mi decisión sigue firme.

¿Y entonces por qué la defiendes?

No lo sé …

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Rostam lanzó el ciervo sobre su hermano pequeño y comenzó a caminar. Tras él, lo hizo Cyrus, con el animal muerto a sus espaldas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Los diferentes generales iban narrando sus diferentes batallas. Saurva parecía empezar a coger cierta confianza con los Persas. Sin embargo, Sindra observaba a Cyrus constantemente. Le veía preocupado.

Entonces, ¿vais a desposar a la Princesa de la India? – Preguntó Saurva a Malik.

Tan pronto como lleguemos. – Anunció Malik, orgulloso.

¡Sois valiente! – Bromeó Aesma. – Esa joven es conocida por su rebeldía.

Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ella. Sabe cuidar de sí misma. – Todos rieron ante la respuesta de Malik.

Supongo pues, que hasta que no se celebre la ceremonia, vuestro Padre no podrá recibirnos. – Dijo Saurva.

Quedaos hasta entonces. – Sugirió Malik. – Estáis invitados.

Sí, podríais conocer la ciudad y los alrededores y, tras la boda, pactar con nuestro Padre y el Marajá el acuerdo. – Añadió Rostam.

¿Qué os ocurre, Cyrus? – Preguntó Aesma. – Lleváis toda la cena muy callado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el ciervo que he cazado? – Le preguntó Rostam. – Apenas has probado bocado.

No tengo hambre. – Dijo él, con mala cara. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. – Me voy a dormir.

¡No tan rápido! – Interrumpió Karsham. – Tenemos un duelo pendiente.

Cyrus dejó de caminar y se giró, incordiado por la intromisión de Karsham.

¿Os importaría mucho dejarme tranquilo? – Le preguntó asqueado.

¿Huis de nuestro duelo? – Preguntó Karsham. - ¡Menudo cobarde!

Cyrus, ya enfurecido, caminó hacia su caballo y cogió su espada. Regresó hacia el grupo y se colocó en posición, delante de su oponente. Karsham, riéndose, le imitó y desenvainó su espada.

Aquel combate iba a ser un entretenimiento para el grupo. Ambos bandos rodearon a los dos guerreros. Los soldados Daevas gritaban entusiasmados, y los Persas hicieron lo mismo con Cyrus.

¡Vamos Karsham! – Dijo Aesma. – Dale una lección.

¡Demuéstrale quien eres! – Animó uno de sus compañeros.

¡Ánimo, Príncipe Cyrus! – Gritaban los soldados Persas.

Venga, enséñale a este Daeva lo que sabes hacer. – Incitó Rostam.

¡Saca al Príncipe Oscuro que llevas en tu interior! – Dijo Malik, uniéndose al coro.

Karsham y Cyrus comenzaron a caminar, tentando al otro, haciendo círculos. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

¿No pensaréis realmente que podéis vencerme? – Se burló Karsham.

No subestiméis al único hombre que ha vencido a la Emperatriz del Tiempo y al Dahaka en la misma batalla.

¡Entonces yo habría acabado con ellos fácilmente!

El joven Daeva dio el primer paso y atacó con fiereza. Cyrus bloqueó su estocada y se apartó de su alcance de un salto. El Príncipe de Persia contraatacó haciendo uso de su gran habilidad, mas Karsham pudo esquivarle sin problema.

¿Eso es lo mejor que sabéis? – Se burló de nuevo.

Cyrus, sintiéndose insultado, corrió hacia él y trató de saltar sobre sus hombros para atacarle por la espalda. Pero, para su sorpresa, Karsham supo esquivarle cuando se disponía a dar el salto, haciéndole caer.

Aquello provocó una lluvia de carcajadas entre los Daevas. Rostam y Malik observaban decepcionados como Cyrus se dolía del golpe en el suelo. Karsham se reía y se mofaba de él ante los presentes, alzando los brazos como muestra de su superioridad.

Negándose a darse por vencido, Cyrus se levantó y volvió a atacar. Karsham se giró en el momento justo para bloquear su ataque. Ambos guerreros empujaban para ver quién cedía antes acompañados por los numerosos gritos que coreaban sus nombres.

Pensaba que el gran Príncipe de Persia era mejor espadachín. – Volvió a burlarse Karsham.

Me habéis pillado en un mal día, no os equivoquéis. – Respondió él.

Sinceramente, dudo que pudierais con la Emperatriz por la fuerza. Tendría cierta debilidad por algo relacionado por vos …

Cuando Karsham pronunció aquellas palabras, los recuerdos en los que aparecía Kaileena regresaron a la mente de Cyrus. Se le cortó la respiración, la sangre se le congeló en el corazón. Había quedado paralizado, momento que Karsham empleó para romper su bloqueo, haciéndole un corte en el brazo, y derribándolo finalmente.

Cyrus volvió en sí al sentir el acero de la espada de su oponente atravesar su piel, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, su espada lejos de él, y la de Karsham apuntándole a la cara.

Alzó la vista para ver a su oponente sonreír victorioso mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

Vuestra reputación está por encima de vos.

Sin decir nada más, Karsham guardó su espada y se alejó con los suyos, celebrando la victoria alegremente.

Cyrus se incorporó, llevándose la mano a la herida, sintiéndose humillado. Pero se sintió aún peor cuando vio la mano de Malik, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, y, tras él, el resto de los soldados que venían con ellos, callados y mirándole con desánimo.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Malik tras ayudarle.

Sí … - Respondió Cyrus, mirando al suelo.

No te preocupes por esto. – Animó Rostam, devolviéndole su espada. – Lo has intentado.

Aquella frase humilló a Cyrus aún más. Deshonrado, arrancó su espada de las manos de su hermano mayor y se dirigió a su tienda sin decir palabra.

Los soldados se retiraron a sus respectivas tiendas, viendo que los ánimos se habían quedado por los suelos. Allí quedaron solos Malik y Rostam, mirándose entristecidos por la humillación que habían recibido a manos de aquel joven Daeva del que habían dudado al verlo por primera vez.

Kaileena contemplaba las estrellas sentada en la ventana de sus aposentos. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus antiguos compañeros en su Mundo, pero aquella pregunta era rápidamente reemplazada por la de qué estaría haciendo Cyrus en aquel instante.

El tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido por Farah, que entro pegando brincos de alegría, trayendo en sus manos la carta que Malik le había escrito.

¡Kaileena, mira! – Le dijo entusiasmada. – Una carta de Malik.

Kaileena le miró momentáneamente y regresó a su cielo cubierto de estrellas. Sin embargo, aquello no paró a Farah.

Dice que me echa de menos y que está deseando regresar para que podamos celebrar la boda. La espera le está matando y no puede soportar ni un momento más lejos de mí. Y …

Farah, - Interrumpió Kaileena. – Me alegro de que tu relación con Malik vaya como la seda, ¿pero tienes que venir a restregármelo en la cara?

Farah se quedó callada y miró varias veces la carta y a Kaileena. Estaba muy ilusionada con ella, y esperaba otra contestación por parte de su amiga. Kaileena vio que había herido los sentimientos de Farah al responderle de ese modo y trató de disculparse.

Lo siento. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – No quería decir eso.

No … - Rectificó ella, mirando al suelo y dando un paso atrás. – Tienes razón.

No, Farah. He cometido un error. – Volvió a la ventana y se sentó de nuevo. – Te envidio. Por eso he reaccionado así.

¿Por qué?

Por todo … La gente te aprecia, confían en ti, tienes al hombre de tus sueños a tu lado y algún día reinaréis juntos y tendréis hijos que os adorarán … A mi no me querrán ni los gusanos que devorarán mi cadáver el día que muera.

Eso no es cierto. Aquí hay gente que te quiere y te aprecia.

Dime … ¿Menciona Malik en esa carta algo sobre Cyrus? – Le preguntó con temor a oír la respuesta.

Sí … No quiere rectificar. Lo siento.

¿Crees que estará pensando en mi ahora?

Farah no respondió. Ante esto, Kaileena suspiró, perdiendo las esperanzas de que a su regreso, Cyrus fuera corriendo en su busca. Estaba claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ormazd se había equivocado, Cyrus y ella no compartirían el mismo destino.

Tras finalizar la celebración de la victoria de Karsham sobre Cyrus, los Daevas se fueron a sus tiendas a descansar. Cuando tuvo certeza de que no había nadie fuera, Cyrus decidió salir de su tienda, con la mano aún en la herida.

Se dirigía hacia su caballo para coger unos ungüentos que llevaba en una bolsa y así sanar el corte de su brazo. A su regreso, se cruzó con Sindra, que le había escuchado quejarse del dolor que le provocaba aquel corte.

Sindra era una mujer sabia para su edad. Apenas con 19 años ya era una dirigente admirada por los suyos. Poseía unos rasgos físicos muy delicados para ser una Daeva. Era muy delgada, como Farah cuando la conoció, de piel morena y pelo oscuro, contrastados por unos ojos prácticamente blancos y unos tatuajes que recorrían su cuerpo.

¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó. Cyrus asintió mirando al suelo, avergonzado. – Dejad que le eche un vistazo a ese corte.

No es nada …

La espada de Karsham está afilada de modo que haga cortes profundos.- Ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco que habían utilizado como asiento junto a lo que quedaba de la hoguera y Sindra comenzó a sanar la herida.- No sois el primero al que humilla, ni seréis el último.

Me ha dejado en ridículo delante de mis hermanos.

Lo sé. Pero estabais ausente. No estabais dando todo vuestro potencial. ¿Qué os ocurría?

Estaba pensando …

¿En qué?

Veréis, no sólo vencí a la Emperatriz del Tiempo. También fui su amante.

Cyrus le explicó a Sindra todo lo ocurrido desde su viaje a la Isla del Tiempo. Los ojos de la joven Daeva brillaban de la fascinación. Cyrus se sentía desahogado tras contarle todo a Sindra, quien le estaba prestando toda su atención.

¿Y qué haréis cuando regreséis?

No lo sé … Por el bien de ambos, es preferible que la evite.

Entonces … ¿Pensáis pasar página?

Yo … - Cyrus iba a responder algo, pero al ver la cara de Sindra, no pudo continuar. La miraba con la misma cara que Kaileena tenía cada vez que había estado a punto de pedirle disculpas tras el ataque. – Esperad … ¿vos? No … Yo no … Tengo que irme.

Tropezando como un niño, Cyrus retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Sindra allí sentada. Ni siquiera le había agradecido su atención y el haberle curado el brazo. La joven Daeva no supo qué hacer o cómo sentirse en aquel momento.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo levantó el campamento. Todos salvo Cyrus y Karsham habían dejado atrás el enfrentamiento de la noche anterior y se hablaban como si nada. Sin embargo, sus dos protagonistas no se dirigían la palabra.

Con los primeros rayos de Sol, la amable Asha fue a despertar a Kaileena para que fuera a conocer su nuevo mandato. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró en silencio y abrió las ventanas para iluminar los aposentos y hacer que despertase. Kaileena refunfuñó ocultándose bajo las sábanas, incapaz de levantarse.

Vamos, Emperatriz, tenéis asuntos que atender, ¿recordáis?

¿Ya ha amanecido?

Sí. Venga, ¡arriba! – Asha vio a Kaileena con mala cara. - ¿Qué os ocurre?

No he dormido bien. Últimamente me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño.

¿Por Cyrus?

Sí …

Debéis superar eso o sólo conseguiréis haceros más daño aún. – La anciana se giró y fue en busca de la túnica de Kaileena. – Daos prisa. No creo que deseéis llegar tarde vuestro primer día.

Asha abandonó los aposentos de Kaileena para darle intimidad a la hora de vestirse. Tras ponerse la túnica blanca encima se dirigió al espejo. No le sentaba nada mal. Lo cierto es que le gustaba cómo le quedaba, a pesar de sentirse extraña vestida de blanco.

Cuando llegó al Templo y vio la gran estatua de Ormazd en el centro de la Sala Principal, se quedó mirándola. Había algo que no encajaba. En uno de los laterales había un mural enorme con varias escenas míticas de batallas entre los Dioses y los milagros que habían obrado.

Era la batalla entre Ormazd y Ahriman, la luz y la oscuridad. Aún lo recordaba. Ahriman se había excedido en su mandato y Ormazd acudió para frenarle. Aquello fue hace mucho, cuando era una Diosa inexperta. Sin embargo, había ciertos detalles en la escena que no correspondían a lo que ella presenció.

En un pedestal de una sala cercana había una espada. Era majestuosa y su empuñadura estaba forjada en oro macizo. La hoja parecía un cristal en el que podías reflejarte, y tenía escrito un pequeño texto en su base. No pudo evitarlo y la empuñó. Estaba bien equilibrada.

¿Contemplando las reliquias de nuestra cultura? – Kaileena se giró al escuchar aquella voz y se encontró con el Sumo Sacerdote.

Lo siento. – Se disculpó, mirando la espada. – No pretendía …

No os disculpéis. – Le dijo sonriendo. – Vos debéis de ser la Emperatriz Kaileena, también conocida como la Diosa del Tiempo.

¿Por qué os empeñáis en seguir llamándome así?

Un título de esa clase no se puede ignorar tan fácilmente. – Tras un breve silencio, el Sumo Sacerdote decidió presentarse. – Soy Hassan. El Rey me ha pedido que os explique cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Seguidme.

Kaileena dejó la espada sobre su pedestal y caminó junto a Hassan.

Como podréis observar, el Templo está repleto de homenajes a los Dioses, así como a los grandes acontecimientos de nuestra historia.

Me he fijado.

Aquí hay objetos místicos relacionados con los grandes acontecimientos. Y en esas paredes se han representado algunas de las apariciones más importantes, como la legendaria batalla entre Ormazd y Ahriman, que, como sabréis, acabó con Ahriman encerrado en el Árbol de la Luz del Templo de los Ahura.

Eso no es del todo correcto.

¿Disculpad?

Yo presencie esa batalla, y Ormazd no encerró a Ahriman por completo. Ahriman sólo actúa en este mundo bajo una forma mostruosa parecida a un dragón demoníaco. Ormazd encerró esa forma. En su forma divina, Ahriman es inofensivo por completo. – Explicó ella. – Es más … Su forma "malvada" no es ni la mitad de cruel y mortífera de lo que yo llegué a ser.

Bueno, eso pertenece al Pasado. Ahora sois una mujer diferente.

Pero el recuerdo siempre permanecerá ahí …

Siempre podéis ignorarlo.

Hassan condujo a Kaileena hacia una sala cuidadosamente decorada. En el centro había un féretro de oro con la silueta en relieve del difunto. La base del sarcófago estaba rodeada de velas y ofrendas que los ciudadanos traían a diario.

Esta es la Tumba de nuestro primer Rey, Cyrus el Grande. En su Reinado comenzó la construcción de la Torre de Babel, que está casi terminada, y promulgó las Leyes que hoy nos rigen. Fue un Rey muy querido por el pueblo.

Entonces creo que Shahraman se equivocó al nombrar así a su último hijo …

Fue la Reina Mehri quien le nombró así. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que Cyrus estuviera destinado a algo grande que compensase la reputación que su propio Padre le había dado.

¿Y lo ha conseguido?

Sí, gracias a vos.

¿A mí? Por mi culpa atacaron la ciudad y murieron centenares de personas. ¿Eso es algo bueno?

No me refiero al ataque, sino lo que ocurrió durante esos días. La relación que entablasteis con el Príncipe Malik y la Princesa Farah, volviéndose en su contra. El romance que ambos ocultaron y que tanto enfureció a Cyrus, unido al dolor de vuestra muerte y la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado que siempre le apoyase hicieron que Cyrus explotara intentando acabar con Malik.

Sigo sin ver qué tiene eso de bueno.

Aquello dejó a Cyrus en un callejón sin salida. Suplicó perdón a su Padre, renunciando a todo, incluso a su propia vida si Malik no se recuperaba.

Y el Rey le perdonó, según tengo entendido. No sé que tengo que ver yo en todo eso.

¿No recordáis lo que le dijisteis al Rey cuando os encarasteis ante él? En la Sala del Consejo, cuando Cyrus había sido corrompido por las Arenas del Tiempo.

¿Cuándo le dije que él era igual que Cyrus?

Aquello le ablandó el corazón, tanto hacia Cyrus como a vos. De no haber mostrado semejante valor en vuestra posición, ahora que Cyrus os ha abandonado no habría movido un dedo por vos. Os habría echado de Palacio. Y sin embargo, aquí estáis. No seréis miembro de la Familia Real por relación, pero os habéis ganado un lugar en ella por derecho propio.

Ya veo …

Regresaron a la Sala donde Kaileena había visto la espada. Allí también había un sarcófago, no tan portentoso, pero no era un don nadie.

Aquí descansa el mayor héroe que ha conocido nuestra historia, Rostam. ¿Habéis oído hablar de él?

No.

Era hijo del que debió ser Rey de Persia, Zal. Pero su Padre, el Rey Saam, lo abandonó en las montañas.

¿Por qué hizo semejante cosa?

Zal nació completamente pálido. Parecía un espíritu, y su Padre creyó que era la encarnación de algún demonio. El nacimiento de Rostam está rodeado de Leyendas. Sus padres lo criaron lejos de la ciudad. A su muerte, Zal le entregó una daga con el símbolo del Simurgh.

¿Simurgh?

Una criatura legendaria. Las Leyendas cuentan que ese ser cuidó de Zal hasta que creció. Volviendo a la historia, Rostam regresó a la ciudad tras la muerte de sus padres, con sólo 12 años. Se adentró en la ciudad y mató la posesión más preciada del Rey: un elefante blanco. Cuando el Rey vio el arma con la que había matado a su preciado elefante y vio el rostro del pequeño, no le castigó, sino que decidió acogerlo en Palacio.

El Rey era su tío, ¿no?

Efectivamente, Saam tuvo otro hijo antes de morir. Pero jamás le contó lo ocurrido con Zal. Rostam se ganó una brillante reputación como soldado, hasta el punto de que recibió el permiso del Rey para formar su propio escuadrón, al que nombró como "Los Inmortales". Ese escuadrón sigue existiendo y sólo los mejores soldados entran a formar parte de él. Rostam venció a todos los enemigos que se le ponían delante, y salvó al Rey en una batalla que estaba prácticamente perdida.

Sí que era buen guerrero.

El mejor que ha habido. Los soldados de ahora se entrenan siguiendo sus pasos. – Tras este comentario, Hassan relató el final de la historia. – Cuando el Rey estaba en su lecho de muerte, Rostam le confesó quién era, pero no reclamó el Reino que le pertenecía por derecho. Sin embargo, cuando murió, se le enterró como tal.

Es una historia realmente abrumadora.

Lo sé.

Entonces la espada era suya, ¿no?

En efecto. – Ambos miraron la espada de Rostam unos segundos. – Continuemos.

Se dirigieron al Altar. Allí había tres estatuas, una de ellas oculta tras una sábana.

La estatua de Ormazd preside el Altar del Templo. A su izquierda estará la de Ahriman, que ahora se encuentra en uno de los laterales. – Explicó Hassan. – Se están haciendo cambios en su ubicación para llevarla junto a estas dos, como podréis observar.

¿Por qué está oculta la de la derecha?

Esa estatua se comenzó a construir tras el ataque por petición del Príncipe Cyrus. Pero tras unos cambios inesperados, tomamos la decisión de frenar su construcción y mantenerla oculta hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

¿El momento adecuado?

Un momento que esperamos que tarde en llegar, sinceramente.

¿Acaso estáis en contra de la construcción de esta estatua?

No. Con los hechos que ocurrieron tras el ataque todos los sacerdotes cambiamos de opinión respecto al ser divino que representa esta estatua. Pero no la destaparemos hasta que llegue el día.

El día de mi muerte, ¿no? - Kaileena pronunció estas palabras con una mezcla de decepción y cansancio. Hassan la miró sorprendido. – Esa estatua soy yo, ¿verdad?

Sí …

¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

No soy la persona indicada para explicároslo.

Ya lo sé. Supongo que el indicado para darme semejante explicación es el Príncipe Cyrus. Pero puesto que ha decidido darme de lado y seguir por su camino, otro tendrá que hablar por él, y ya que vos estáis aquí …

¡Está bien! Está bien … - Hassan alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y acto seguido suspiró.

"_Tras vuestro funeral, el Príncipe Cyrus vino con el Príncipe Malik a hablar conmigo. Me pidió que si podríamos hacer un hueco en el Templo para vos. Me explicó lo ocurrido en la Isla del Tiempo y todo lo que vino después._

_Como insistió tanto, esa misma noche nuestro mejor escultor comenzó el trabajo para que antes de marcharse, el Príncipe pudiera ver su deseo en camino._

_A la mañana siguiente, antes de marcharse, se pasó por aquí. Le mostramos lo que el escultor había podido hacer siguiendo las indicaciones que nos había dejado el Príncipe. Lo único que había podido hacer era el rostro de la estatua. _

_Cuando lo miró, parecía como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Habría jurado que una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero él lo negó. _

_Cancelad la construcción. – Ordenó dándose la vuelta y marchándose. _

_¡¿Cómo? ¿Cancelarla? – Pregunté confuso. - ¿Acaso no os gusta?_

_Ese no es el problema. Lo que pasa es que la mujer que está en la Tumba de la Diosa del Tiempo no es ella. _

_¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible. _

_Anoche estuve con ella. La mujer que hay ahí es una impostora. Kaileena está viva y está en Palacio. Pedidle explicaciones a mi Padre. Yo no sé nada al respecto. _

_Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora con la estatua? ¿Destruirla?_

_Ocultadla hasta que ella fallezca. No quiero recordarla cada vez que entre aquí. _

_Príncipe, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

_Ormazd es sabio, pero también astuto. Al devolverla a la vida ha librado su cuerpo de toda cicatriz o herida, salvo la marca de la ciudad … Sabía que nos reencontraríamos. El odio que me tiene se ha hecho real. _

_¿A qué os referís?_

_Ha devuelto a la vida a Kaileena, pero no va a permitirme que deje a un lado lo que le hice. Jamás me perdonará eso, ni tampoco ella. – Estuvo callado varios segundos. Después, se marchó pronunciando estas palabras. – He decidido no intentar provocar más daño a nadie. Kaileena es libre de irse con quien quiera … salvo conmigo."_

Kaileena escuchaba las palabras de Hassan como si cada una fuera una daga clavada en su corazón.

Cuando acudí al Rey, me explicó lo que la Princesa Farah le había contado y me pidió que os permitiese ser Sacerdotisa. – Kaileena miraba hacia la estatua conforme Hassan le explicaba las cosas. – El Príncipe Cyrus estaba muy abatido. Lo que dijo, no fue fruto de gozo, sino del dolor.

¿Sabe Farah algo de esta estatua?

No, a menos que el Príncipe Malik se lo haya contado.

Malik lo sabía …

Si no os ha dicho nada, no le culpéis a él. Escuchad, Cyrus podrá optar por no volver a hablaros, pero sus sentimientos no cambiarán con tanta facilidad. Os digo esto porque si os convertís en Sacerdotisa, no os estará permitido tener algo más que una mera amistad con él. Cualquier otro tipo de contacto supondrá un castigo severo … Incluso la muerte. – Kaileena se sentó a los pies de la estatua y se apartó el pelo de la cara, mirando al suelo. – Es vuestra decisión.

Cyrus no tiene intención de volver a mi …

Eso no lo sabréis hasta que le volváis a ver. Esperad hasta entonces para tomar vuestra decisión.

Hassan terminó de mostrarle a Kaileena el resto del Templo. Tras varias horas de visita y presentaciones ante los demás sacerdotes, se marchó pensando si debía convertirse en Sacerdotisa o no.

De camino a sus aposentos, escuchó cómo se anunciaba el regreso de los Príncipes de Persia. No iría a recibirles, pero necesitaba ver a Cyrus. Se asomó a una ventana por la que se veía la entrada a Palacio. Allí no la verían.

La plaza estaba llena de familias esperando la llegada de los soldados. Entre ellos, estaba el Rey Shahraman, acompañando a Farah, y a su lado, Nasirah con su familia y la de Rostam.

Por la calle principal se acercaban los soldados. Se fijó en el grupo que les seguían. Su mirada se clavó en la mujer que seguía a Cyrus. No le gustaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y los soldados corrieron a buscar a sus familias. Rostam bajó de su caballo antes de que frenase para abrazar corriendo a sus hijos y a su mujer. Malik desmontó tranquilamente y entregó las riendas de su caballo a un sirviente para que lo llevase a los establos. Cuando vio a Farah le sonrió y ella corrió a saludarle.

¡Bienvenido! – Le dijo abrazándole.

¿Me has echado de menos? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

Mucho. ¿Y tú a mí?

Muchísimo. Espero que estés preparada para nuestra boda.

Tu Padre ha dicho que en cuanto esté todo listo se celebrará la ceremonia. Pero antes quería hablar contigo.

Entiendo. – Dijo pensativo. - ¿Cómo está Kaileena?

Destrozada. No comprende por qué Cyrus le ha hecho eso. Dudo que venga a recibiros. Discúlpala.

No hay motivo para disculparla. Es normal que no quiera verle.

¿Y Cyrus?

Sigue sin querer cambiar de opinión. Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero se niega a rectificar.

Con lo que prometía todo …

Creo que ninguno nos esperábamos esa reacción tras su comportamiento en los días anteriores.

Shahraman se unió a ellos para saludar a su hijo. Farah se quedó mirando a Cyrus, que aún no había desmontado. Miraba de un lado a otro con la cabeza baja. Su mirada dejaba ver que no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

La está buscando. – Pensó en voz alta la joven Princesa.

¿Qué? – Preguntaron tanto Malik como Shahraman.

Cyrus. Está buscando a Kaileena. Fijaos.

Cyrus fue desplazándose mientras observaba la plaza, acercándose poco a poco a Farah, Malik y su Padre.

Deja de buscar, Cyrus. No la vas a encontrar. – Le dijo con tono serio.

¿Qué? – A Cyrus le sorprendió la manera con la que Farah le había hablado.

Kaileena no está aquí. Así que deja de buscarla.

¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscándola? – Le preguntó irritado.

¿A quién si no ibas a buscar entre la gente con ese aire de desolación? – Cyrus no respondió. Sólo agachó la cabeza. - ¿Lo ves?

Cyrus, aún no es demasiado tarde. – Insistió Malik. – Ve y habla con ella.

Ignorando sus palabras, Cyrus desmontó y dirigió a su caballo hacia los establos. Pero al alejarse unos metros de ellos, su Padre, que aún no había mencionado una sola palabra, decidió hablar.

Creía que habías madurado, Cyrus. Me has decepcionado.

Aquellas palabras le afectaron. Se frenó un momento, conteniendo la respiración, y retomó la marcha.

La feliz pareja se dirigió a los aposentos de Kaileena, ya que Malik deseaba saludarla y ver qué tal estaba. Pero no tuvieron que ir tan lejos, pues la encontraron en el pasillo.

¡Kaileena! – La llamó Malik.

Hola Malik. – Saludó con pocas ganas.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado. La veía peor de lo que Farah le había dicho. Parecía molesta con él.

¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya conoces la respuesta?

Kaileena, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? ¿Por qué le hablas así? – Exigió Farah, defendiendo a Malik. – No puedes pagar lo que Cyrus te ha hecho con él.

Escucha, he intentado razonar con él, pero no quiere cambiar de opinión. Si pretendes que le obligue a que regrese pidiendo disculpas de rodillas …

¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo de la estatua del Templo? – Interrumpió a gritos.

¿Qué estatua? – Preguntó Farah, confusa.

¡La estatua que Cyrus mandó construir mientras le distraías para que me diera tiempo a ir a sus aposentos la noche del funeral y cuya construcción canceló la mañana siguiente antes de marcharos!

¿Cyrus ha cancelado la construcción?

No te desvíes … - Advirtió Kaileena. – Sabías lo que había hecho, fuiste con él y no nos dijiste nada a ninguna.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le preguntó Farah.

¿Qué tiene de malo esa estatua? – Malik no le veía problema alguno, aunque supo que a Kaileena no le había hecho ninguna gracia cuando vio cómo se lanzaba sobre él.

¡Quiero dejar atrás esa etapa de mi vida! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender? - Le gritó tratando de sacudirle. Pero Malik se la quitó de encima de un empujón.

Cyrus pretendía que tuvieras un lugar para siempre aquí. Construyó esa estatua como homenaje.

¿Qué persona manda construir una estatua de homenaje cuyo rostro refleja tranquilidad y afecto? ¡Esa estatua tiene el rostro con el que miraba a Cyrus antes de que me traicionara!

Kaileena se dejó caer sobre la pared, rompiendo a llorar. Farah corrió a consolarla. Malik pensaba en lo que había dicho. No debería haberle permitido a Cyrus que mandase construir esa estatua. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber él que Cyrus la iba a abandonar?

Tranquilízate, Kaileena. – Le dijo Farah. – Estás pasando por una mala racha … Ya pasará.

¿Y quién es esa arpía que viene con vosotros?

¿Qué? - Malik no era capaz de entender a quién se refería Kaileena con semejante insulto.

La mujer que seguía a Cyrus.

¿Sindra? – Preguntó, alzando ambas cejas. - ¿Te refieres a Sindra, la hermana del Líder de los Daevas?

¡Vaya! Si es una Princesita, ¡qué casualidad!

Kaileena, ¿qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó Farah.

Quiero a esa mujer lejos de Cyrus. ¡¿Entendéis?

Se acabó. – Malik se cansó de escuchar las inclemencias de Kaileena y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

¡Malik! Así no solucionamos nada. – Le dijo Farah.

Farah, yo he venido a saludarla. Ya lo he hecho. Ella me ha echado en cara que haya permitido a Cyrus hacer una cosa que no tenía ni idea que acabaría así. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Cyrus iba a ser un cobarde y la iba a abandonar? Y ahora quiere que mantenga a Sindra lejos de él. Soy el Príncipe, no un escolta. ¿Si quieres mantenerla a raya por qué no hablas con él?

Sabes que no es ella quien debe buscarle a él. – Señaló Farah mientras sujetaba a Kaileena.

Él no va a venir. Eso está claro. ¡Y esta situación es insostenible! Así que si quieres que esto acabe, habla con él y pon una solución definitiva.

¿No podrías ponerle un par de escoltas con alguna excusa? – Preguntó Farah.

Los escoltas se los voy a poner a ella. – Dijo señalando a Kaileena. – Para evitar que haga alguna locura en la cena de esta noche. – Volvió a girarse para marcharse, pero Kaileena dijo su última palabra.

No voy a ir a cenar.

Malik giró la cabeza, sorprendido por la rotundidad con la que Kaileena había dicho aquello. No sabía que decir. Había sufrido un ataque de celos en toda regla, y él le había seguido el juego, empeorando la situación.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Kaileena se levantó y corrió a encerrarse a sus aposentos, dando un sonoro portazo.

Magnífico, simplemente magnífico.

Te parecerá bonito lo que has hecho. – Dijo Farah, molesta.

¿Qué?

¿Tienes idea de lo que nos ha costado a tu Padre, tu hermana y a mí animarla un poco? Kaileena no sólo esta así por lo de Cyrus. También se siente fuera de lugar. – Farah suspiró. – Habíamos logrado que se sintiera integrada en la Familia a pesar de no tener ningún vínculo con ella, y tú has acabado con nuestros progresos … Gracias por rematar lo que hizo Cyrus.

Farah se marchó en busca de Kaileena. Malik no la siguió. Se limitó a mirar por una ventana repasando lo que acababa de pasar.

Desde luego … Menuda suerte tengo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Una terrible decisión**

El Rey Shahraman preparó una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida a los Daevas y establecer un primer contacto con ellos. Todos los ciudadanos estaban invitados. Aquella era la mejor forma de que Daevas y Persas entablaran una nueva relación.

El Salón del Trono y los patios que lo rodeaban se habían convertido en un comedor lleno de mesas con comida y bebida de toda clase, música y bailarinas por doquier.

El Rey observaba desde la zona superior de la Sala cómo sus invitados disfrutaban. Los Daevas se estaban integrando con facilidad. Aquello le producía una gran satisfacción.

Buscó a sus hijos entre los invitados. Rostam y Jannat estaban juntos con sus familias, charlando alegremente. Cyrus tomaba una copa de vino con Sindra. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse dónde estaba Malik, éste apareció por la puerta.

¡Padre! – Le llamó acercándose.

¡Vaya! Creía que no bajarías. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Dónde está Farah?

Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión con Kaileena. Está con ella. – Le explicó. – Farah me ha dicho que deseabais hablar conmigo antes de que la ceremonia se celebre. ¿Qué sucede?

No es nada. Quería preguntarte sobre qué tienes planeado hacer el día que heredes este Reino.

Padre … No es algo de lo que quiera hablar tan pronto. Aún os quedan muchos años por delante.

La muerte nos aguarda en cualquier instante. Quiero asegurarme de que te he enseñado bien. Esto no es como el Palacio de Salomón.

Lo sé, Padre. – Admitió Malik.

Aquello estuvo bien como aprendizaje. Pero quiero verte como Rey de Persia antes de morir.

¡¿Qué? No, Padre. Debéis ser Rey hasta vuestro último suspiro.

Malik, deseo ver cómo te desenvuelves, aconsejarte, y ver qué planes tienes para el futuro de esta ciudad. Entonces moriré tranquilo.

Como deseéis, Padre.

Por el momento, quiero que te encargues de las obras de la ciudad y de mantener el orden entre los ciudadanos.

Diplomacia y reconstrucción de la ciudad. Entendido.

Y lleva a Cyrus contigo. Le servirá de aprendizaje.

Por supuesto. Así lo mantendremos lejos de Kaileena también.

Hablando de Kaileena … - Le dijo pensativo. - ¿Tienes en mente ya quienes formarán tu Consejo?

Más o menos … - Le respondió Malik, confuso. - ¿Por qué?

He pensado que quizás deberías incluir a Kaileena en él.

¡¿Qué? ¿Una mujer en el Consejo? Padre, me sorprendéis.

Más me sorprendió a mí lo que ocurrió mientras estabais fuera. – Malik le miró, esperando una explicación. – Kaileena se enfrentó a los hombres que la torturaron en la Prisión. Salvó a un anciano de sus abusos. Resultó que eran traidores.

¿Y qué ocurrió?

¡Les venció! Ella sola, sin ninguna ayuda. – Le dijo entusiasmado. - ¿Te das cuenta? Tiene alma de líder y su sabiduría podría serte de gran ayuda a la hora de gobernar. Incluso en una guerra, tiene conocimientos bélicos y es una gran guerrera. ¡Tendrías que haberla visto luchar!

Vaya … No pensaba que Kaileena os hubiese sorprendido de ese modo. Creíamos que por ser quien es …

¿Por ser la Emperatriz del Tiempo? ¡Ridículo! Me di cuenta de su valía la noche que se encaró ante mí defendiendo a Cyrus. Le ofrecí un cargo como Sacerdotisa en el Templo, pero Hassan me ha dicho que no está segura de aceptarlo. Creo que aún mantiene la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionen.

Todos queremos que eso ocurra … No entiendo qué pretende Cyrus con esto.

Por ahora, disfruta de la fiesta.

El Rey dejó a Malik para dirigirse a hablar con unos conocidos. Malik se fijó en Cyrus. Se le veía mucho más cercano a Sindra que antes de llegar. ¿Y dónde estaba Karsham? Rodeado de mujeres que escuchaban atentamente sus historias.

¡Vaya! Aquí estás … - Escuchó la voz de Farah a sus espaldas.

Farah …

No digas nada. Olvida lo de antes. Disfrutemos de la fiesta y dejemos las preocupaciones a un lado.

¿Y Kaileena?

He logrado tranquilizarla, pero no creo que venga.

¿Está enfadada conmigo?

Con el mundo entero. Déjala, es muy cabezota cuando quiere. En ese aspecto es igual que Cyrus. – Malik le hizo señales para que dejase de hablar, con muy mala cara. - ¿Qué?

Así que soy una cabezota … - Dijo Kaileena tras ella.

¡Kaileena! Yo …

No te molestes. – Kaileena, decepcionada por lo que había escuchado, se adentró en el Salón del Trono.

¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Malik.

A hacer acto de presencia.

Kaileena se acercó a la mesa y cogió un vaso de vino. Desde allí veía al Rey hablando con Saurva, Aesma, Karsham y Sindra, y al lado de la joven Daeva estaba Cyrus. Aquello le hacía hervir su sangre. No entendía cómo podía estar en compañía de otra mujer habiéndola abandonado varios días antes. Estaba claro que sus palabras iban en serio.

Shahraman la vio allí y se acercó corriendo para presentársela a sus invitados.

¡Kaileena! Llegáis justo a tiempo. Venid conmigo.

¡Majestad esperad!

El Rey la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó hasta el centro de la sala, a pesar de sus intentos por resistirse. En cuanto el Rey llamó la atención de los invitados, todos les miraron. En primera fila estaban los líderes Daevas … Con Cyrus.

¡Invitados míos! Campesinos, soldados, Daevas … Hace unas semanas se nos presentó a esta mujer como un ser demoníaco al que odiábamos. Hoy puedo decir que esta joven, a pesar de no tener vínculo alguno conmigo, es para mí como una hija, y me siento orgulloso de tenerla aquí y poder decir que ¡la Emperatriz del Tiempo es parte de nuestra Familia!

La gente empezó a aplaudir. Kaileena no podía sentirse más incómoda. Se había convertido en el centro de atención sin quererlo. Aún así, Cyrus permanecía indiferente a su presencia.

Venid, os presentaré a nuestros huéspedes. – Le dijo el Rey.

Majestad, os lo agradezco, pero …

¡Tonterías! Debéis conocerlos. – Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, los cuatro Daevas la miraban fijamente. – Saurva, ésta es la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Kaileena, aquí tienes al líder de los Daevas.

Hola … - Saludó ella tímidamente.

Saludos, Emperatriz … - Saurva no parecía muy encantado de conocerla. – Es un honor conocer a la mujer que casi destruyó nuestra civilización.

¡Saurva! – Protestó Sindra. – El Rey asegura que no es la misma mujer. Debemos creerle.

No puedo confiar en alguien que casi acabó con mi Familia. Podría hacerlo otra vez.

Lo dudo mucho, no tiene sus poderes … - Murmuró Cyrus mirando a un lado. Kaileena le escuchó y le miró brevemente.

Veo que mi presencia aquí no es grata, así que, con vuestro permiso, Majestad, me marcho.

¡Emperatriz, esperad! – Llamó Sindra. – No os sintáis ofendida por lo que ha dicho mi hermano.

Lo que vuestro hermano piense de mí me da exactamente igual, Princesa Sindra. – Respondió ella sin girarse. – Os aconsejo que tengáis cuidado al elegir a vuestra compañía.

Sindra se quedó perpleja. Le sorprendía que Kaileena supiera su nombre, y aún más lo que le había dicho sobre andarse con cuidado a la hora de elegir a sus acompañantes. No comprendía qué había querido decir con eso.

Se ha ido ofendida. ¡Gran trabajo, Saurva! – Protestó Sindra.

Eso no es lo que la ha ofendido, Sindra. – Intervino el Rey, mirando a su hijo. – Cyrus, te estás portando como un crío.

El Rey se marchó también a charlar con los demás invitados. Kaileena pretendía retirarse a sus aposentos, indignada y herida por las palabras que Cyrus le había dedicado … Y ni siquiera le había hablado directamente a ella.

Sin embargo, la idea de irse de la fiesta se antojaba bastante difícil, pues Sindra apareció para detenerla.

¿Dónde vais?

Eso no es asunto vuestro.

No pretendo entrometerme Emperatriz, pero me gustaría saber cómo conocéis mi nombre y por qué me habéis dicho que vigile con quién estoy.

El Príncipe Malik me dijo quién eráis. Y creo que lo que he dicho antes estaba bastante claro, no es necesaria ninguna otra explicación. Así que me marcho.

¿Acaso estáis tan dolida por lo que el Príncipe Cyrus ha hecho que pretendéis evitar que esté con otra mujer?

Kaileena dejó de caminar. Aquella pregunta le había dejado claro muchas cosas.

¿Qué sabéis vos de lo que Cyrus me ha hecho? – Le preguntó con voz temblona, pero aún intimidante. - ¡¿Cómo sabéis que me ha hecho daño?

¿Qué importa eso?

¿Os lo ha contado él verdad? – En un ataque de rabia, Kaileena agarró a Sindra por la camisa bruscamente. - ¡Confesadlo!

¡Eh! – Interrumpió Cyrus, apartándola de la Princesa Daeva de un empujón. - ¡¿Qué clase de trato es ese hacia una invitada?

Kaileena se quedó de piedra. Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas.

Yo me hice esa misma pregunta el día que llegué aquí. – Dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Ahora no estamos hablando de ti, Kaileena. Deja de ser el centro de atención.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Intervino Malik mientras Farah apartaba a Kaileena.

Kaileena estaba atacando a Sindra. – Acusó Cyrus.

¡¿Qué le has contado sobre nosotros, Cyrus? – Exigió saber ella.

Lo que yo le cuente a Sindra no es asunto tuyo. ¡Así que mantente al margen y lárgate!

¿Quieres que me vaya? Está bien … - Kaileena les dio la espalda para marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso algo la detuvo. – Espera, se me olvida algo. – Y tras volver a girarse, le dio una bofetada a Cyrus delante de todos los presentes. - ¡Eso es por todas las mentiras que me contaste! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

La bofetada hizo que todos los invitados a su alrededor mirasen la escena perplejos. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a la Emperatriz abandonando el Salón del Trono. Cuando desapareció por los pasillos, las miradas se centraron en Cyrus.

Incomodado por las miradas de los presentes, Cyrus abandonó el lugar. Y para la sorpresa de Malik y Farah, lo hizo cogiendo la mano de Sindra.

Kaileena cerró la puerta de sus aposentos con brusquedad. Apoyándose en ella, le dio varios puñetazos, presa de la rabia que sentía, tratando de no derramar una lágrima. Allí podría lamentarse en la intimidad, o eso pensaba ella.

Emperatriz, no lastiméis vuestras delicadas manos golpeándolas contra una fría puerta de madera. – Escuchó decir a alguien.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién anda ahí? - De entre las sombras surgió una figura masculina que poco a poco se dejó ver. A Kaileena le sorprendió que fuera él. - ¡¿Vos? ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

Me llamo Karsham, sobrino de Saurva. – Se presentó él, inclinándose. – No he podido evitar fijarme en la tensión que hay entre el Príncipe Cyrus y vos. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

Eso no es asunto vuestro.

Me veo obligado a insistir, ya que odio ver sufrir a una mujer hermosa por culpa de un cretino como es el Príncipe Cyrus. Repito la pregunta: ¿Qué os ha hecho?

No voy a contarle nada de lo que ocurrió entre Cyrus y yo a un completo desconocido al que no le interesa saber nada sobre mí.

¡Oh! Pero os equivocáis, Emperatriz. Sí que me interesa, pues compartimos un sentimiento común hacia el Príncipe.

¿De qué estáis hablando?

Odio. Odiáis al Príncipe Cyrus porque os ha reemplazado rápidamente por otra mujer.

¿Y por qué le odiáis vos? – Preguntó aún desconfiada.

Simple rivalidad. – Respondió, acercándose a ella. Kaileena trataba de mantener la distancia, pero Karsham se lo estaba poniendo difícil. – Tuve un enfrentamiento con él y le vencí, dejándolo en ridículo delante de sus hermanos. ¿No os gustaría herirle allá donde más le duele?

¿Qué queréis decir?

Uníos a mí, formemos una alianza … y hagámosle sufrir.

Pero, ¿por qué ese interés por herirle? ¿Qué os ha hecho?

Ya os lo he dicho. Simple rivalidad. – Karsham sacó un par de copas y una botella de vino. - ¿Brindamos pues por la venganza?

Kaileena dudó. Apenas conocía a Karsham y éste le estaba proponiendo aliarse para herir a Cyrus. Sí, deseaba vengarse, pero no se veía capaz de herirle. Aún le amaba. Pero el dolor por su traición era más grande.

Sí … - Aceptó ella, cogiendo la copa llena. – Por la venganza.

Karsham y Kaileena pasaron la noche bebiendo y charlando. Al final, tras la insistencia de Karsham y el efecto del vino, Kaileena acabó contándole lo que había ocurrido entre Cyrus y ella, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó el alba.

Cuando Kaileena despertó, se encontró con una cosa que no esperaba. Estaba desnuda, su ropa estaba tirada a los pies de la cama, y a su lado yacía el hombre con el que había pasado la noche, desnudo también.

No puede ser … - Pensó.

Nerviosa y desorientada, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con su vestido. Tropezando, despertó a Karsham, quien no parecía muy desagradado al verse en aquella situación.

¡Vaya! Buenos días. – Saludó con una sonrisa. – Es muy temprano aún, regresad a la cama.

¡¿Qué hacéis vos en mi cama? – Exigió ella, nerviosa.

¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Acaso no recordáis lo que ocurrió anoche? – Kaileena no respondió. – Me estuvisteis contando todo por lo que os hizo pasar ese malnacido de Cyrus, rompisteis a llorar en mis brazos, y buscasteis consuelo.

¡¿Consuelo?

Si. No hice nada que vos no desearais. Es más, fuisteis vos quien dio el primer paso. – Declaró. – Debo admitir que Cyrus es un completo estúpido. Dejar escapar a una mujer tan apasionada como vos es ridículo.

Os agradezco el comentario … Pero debo marcharme.

Os veré por Palacio.

Kaileena corrió hacia los aposentos de Farah. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró. Malik estaba allí, narrándole a Farah lo que había ocurrido durante el viaje a Aresura mientras ella le daba un masaje.

¡Menos mal que estáis aquí!

La gente suele llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿sabes? – Dijo Farah sin separar la vista de Malik.

¿Te has dejado tu educación en tu cama, Kaileena? – Preguntó Malik, vagamente sorprendido. Farah tampoco parecía muy escandalizada.

Malik le hizo señales para que se acercara y se sentase junto a ellos.

No os vais a creer lo que me ha ocurrido. – Les dijo, aún alterada.

¿Tiene algo que ver con que Karsham y tú desaparecieseis de la fiesta anoche? – Preguntó Malik.

Sí …

¿Te has enfrentado a él y has perdido? – Preguntó Malik otra vez.

No.

Entonces sólo queda una posibilidad. – Dedujo. – Te has acostado con él.

Sí … - Desprevenida, Kaileena recibió el impacto de un cojín. - ¡Eh! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?

Eso por estúpida. – Le dijo Farah, cogiendo más cojines. Lanzó otro. - Esto por ingenua. Y esto … ¡Esto por traicionar a tus sentimientos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con él cuando aún mantienes la esperanza de que Cyrus se retracte de su decisión?

¡No lo sé! Estuvimos hablando, bebimos y … ¡Cuando me desperté estaba desnuda a su lado! Sé que he cometido un error …

¿Sí? Pues te diré qué mas ha ocasionado tu error. Como no estuviste en la fiesta, Cyrus se sintió totalmente libre, ¿y sabes qué hizo? – Dijo Farah.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Kaileena, preocupada.

Charló con Sindra, bailó con ella, pasearon juntos por los Jardines Colgantes … - Explicó Malik, levantándose de la cama. – Y adivina el final.

Kaileena miró a ambos casi sin poder respirar de la tensión.

La besó. – Terminó Farah, más indignada con la desaparición de Kaileena que con los actos de Cyrus.

No … ¡Eso no es posible!

Lo es. – Corrigó Malik. – Y si hubieras estado allí, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella, destrozada.

Porque mientras estuviste allí, Cyrus guardó las distancias. Sabía que si hacía algo contigo presente, habría una discusión delante de todos los invitados, y ni a él ni al Rey les convenía que ocurriese tal cosa.

Pero en cuanto te fuiste vio las puertas abiertas. – Continuó Malik.

Aunque hubiera estado allí de nada habría servido …

Debiste hablar con él, a solas. – Insistió Malik.

Ya había tomado su decisión antes de marcharme. Le ha contado todo lo nuestro. Incluso la defendió … ¡Contra mí!

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Le preguntó Farah.

No lo sé …

Pues algo tendrás que hacer. – Dijo Malik.

Kaileena se dirigió a la puerta, totalmente desanimada.

¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Farah.

Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos … - Respondió Kaileena, mirando al suelo. - Gracias por la información.

Kaileena fue al Templo. Se quedó apoyada en las columnas de la entrada, observando la estatua de Ormazd. Se preguntaba por qué estaban ocurriendo aquellas cosas. Todo eso se alejaba por completo de lo que había visto antes de regresar. No lo comprendía.

¿Os encontráis bien, Emperatriz? – Preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Era Hassan, el Sumo Sacerdote.

Sí.

¿Habéis tomado ya una decisión?

Yo … - Kaileena no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Pero ya daba por perdido a Cyrus. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? – Será un honor para mí que me aceptéis como Sacerdotisa.

Los caminos de Cyrus y Kaileena, que habían sido unidos por el destino, volvían a separarse. Habían tenido una oportunidad para rectificar sus errores, pero se había desechado por parte de ambos.

Un nuevo futuro comenzaba a escribirse para cada uno, por separado. Si esos futuros se cruzarían de nuevo algún día, era algo que sólo el Tiempo podría conocer.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: La boda de Malik y Farah**

Pasó una larga semana en la que los Daevas se acomodaron en Palacio. Cyrus evitaba a Kaileena a toda costa, y cuando sabía que no podría esquivarla, se aseguraba de que Sindra estuviera con él. La joven Daeva ya se había dado cuenta de que sólo se acercaba a ella cuando Kaileena estaba delante, sin embargo, guardaba silencio.

Por otro lado, Malik y Farah se preparaban para su esperada unión. Ya estaba todo listo, y los invitados empezaban a llegar. Los primeros fueron los hermanos mayores de Farah, Arun, el heredero al trono, y Kalim, su eterno compañero de debates sobre cualquier tema.

Arun tenía 45 años, 3 más que Malik. Kalim tenía 26. El primogénito era algo más distante con Farah, pero ambos habían sido muy protectores con ella desde pequeña y, a pesar de la distancia, seguían adorando a su única hermana.

¡Farah! – Saludó Kalim, alzando los brazos para abrazarla.

¡Kalim! – Farah corrió y saltó sobre su hermano mayor, abrazándole con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó al tiempo que Arun y Malik se acercaban.

¡Nerviosa! – Farah se giró y vio a Arun. - ¡Arun! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

¿Cómo está la favorita del Marajá? – Bromeó él. Acto seguido la abrazó. – Me alegró de verte. – Arún dirigió su vista hacia su futuro cuñado. - ¡Vaya, Malik!

Saludos, Arún. – Dijo él, sonriendo.

Se te ve bien. – Le dijo Arun.

Ya estoy recuperado. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Aburrido. – Respondió Kalim. - ¡Este tipo no deja que me aleje a explorar ni un metro!

La última vez que lo hizo se rompió una pierna. – Añadió Arun.

¡Estaba lloviendo! – Protestó Kalim.

¡Ah! Cómo se nota que eres joven y despreocupado. – Malik se reía con ellos. Tenían una perfecta relación hermano mayor-hermano menor.

Bueno, ¿está ya todo listo para la ceremonia? – Preguntó Arun.

Todo listo. Mañana por la mañana se celebrará. – Anunció Malik, orgulloso.

No puedo esperar a que llegue la hora. – Farah estaba más que entusiasmada. Y también impaciente. - ¡No voy a poder pegar ojo!

Pues mañana preferiría que estuvieras bien despierta, sobre todo al final de la noche. – Malik sonrió. – Te tengo preparada una sorpresita.

Ya, ya … ¡Dejemos ese tema para vuestra intimidad! Mañana me encargaré de que no veas a mi hermanita hasta que llegue la hora. ¡Así que no lo intentes! – Amenazó amistosamente Kalim.

¿Por qué iba yo a violar esa tradición?

Malik, que sabemos lo que estuvisteis haciendo en el Templo. – Explicó Arun.

¿Qué? – Malik se quedó de piedra.

Y que lo volvisteis a repetir provocando una pelea entre Cyrus y tú. – Añadió Kalim sonriendo. - ¡Bribonzuelo!

¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Preguntó Malik, avergonzado.

Nuestro Padre nos lo contó. – Respondió Kalim. – Pero tranquilo, no estaba enfadado.

¿No? – Preguntó Farah, extrañada.

Le sorprendió, sí, pero la verdad es que vio el lado bueno de aquello. – Explicó Arun. – Padre tenía miedo de que no pudieras valerte por ti misma o cayeras en manos del hombre equivocado. Pero al correr semejante riesgo ambos probasteis ser más que valientes.

Vaya … - Malik se rascó la cabeza. – No pensé que se haría esa idea. Creía que le enfurecería el hecho de que mancillase el cuerpo de su única hija, y más estando prometida con otro.

Padre no sólo vio el valor que vos mostrasteis al quebrantar las leyes que os prohibían acercaros a ella. Lo que más le sorprendió, y yo diría que incluso le alegró, fue que Farah decidió por sí misma, y mantuvo esa decisión hasta el final.

Soy muy testaruda, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. – Le dijo Malik, rodeándola con el brazo.

Siempre ha sido así. – Dijo Arun. – Desde que era una cría.

Bueno, entremos. – Sugirió Malik. – La cena estará lista en breve.

Durante la cena no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera la boda. Aunque Cyrus y Kaileena intervenían poco en la conversación, cosa que los demás notaron, el ambiente era bastante cordial.

A la mañana siguiente, el Palacio se convirtió en un auténtico caos. Sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro, los soldados colocándose en sus puestos … La boda estaba muy cerca.

Mientras los invitados buscaban el mejor sitio para ver la ceremonia, Farah tenía el típico problema que toda mujer sufre antes de casarse.

No puedo … ¡No puedo! – Gritaba.

Claro que puedes. Y lo harás. – Insistía Jannat. – Relájate.

¡No estoy preparada! Seguro que no soy el tipo de esposa que Malik espera.

Malik quiere que seas tú misma. – Farah seguía nerviosa. – Kaileena, di tú algo.

¿Y qué quieres que diga? – Preguntó con voz seria.

Más vale que hagas desaparecer esa cara tan larga – Le dijo.

¿De verdad tengo que ir? – Protestó ella.

Claro que sí. Tú y yo somos las encargadas de abrirle paso a Farah con pétalos de flores. ¡No puedes faltar!

Pero él estará allí … Y con esa Daeva.

Eso es algo que debes ignorar. No querrás estropear el gran día de Farah, ¿no? – Kaileena negó con la cabeza. – Entonces vamos, esta novia tiene que estar en el Templo dentro de poco. ¡O llegará tarde!

Y mientras Farah recibía los últimos retoques, Malik se disponía a dirigirse hacia el Templo. Su vestimenta era parecida a la que llevaba bajo la armadura, pero con tejidos más suaves.

Una camisa blanca con los detalles bordados del mismo color que llegaba hasta los codos, donde era cubierta por unos guantes de cuero marrón. Sobre la camisa, una chaqueta azul como la que solía vestir en los actos políticos, con bordados de oro, y cuyas mangas acababan algo por encima de las de la camisa. Llegaba hasta las rodillas, cubriendo parte del pantalón, también azul. Y por último, las botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

¿Qué tal estoy?

Igual de radiante que la otra vez. – Respondió Rostam. – Sólo que ahora impones más respeto.

O sea, que estoy más viejo … - Malik suspiró, decepcionado. – No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea. Farah tiene toda la vida por delante …

¡Y tú también! Malik, que no eres tan mayor. – Insistía Rostam. – Además, la edad no te ha impedido conquistar a Farah, ¿verdad?

No.

¿Entonces? ¡Deja de lamentarte por tonterías y mueve esos pies hasta el Templo de inmediato!

Está bien. – Sonrió. – Me has convencido. Vamos allá.

El Templo estaba lleno de gente. Los huecos que habían dejado los invitados de la clase alta habían sido ocupados por campesinos que no se querían perder la unión. Toda Babilonia quería presenciar aquella boda.

Malik esperaba pacientemente en el altar junto a su Padre, el Marajá, y el Sumo Sacerdote. Farah se estaba retrasando, y aquello comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

¿Dónde se ha metido? – Se preguntaba Malik. – Espero que no se haya arrepentido en el último momento … ¡No puede hacerme esto!

Justo cuando los nervios de Malik iban a estallar, los soldados de la puerta anunciaron la entrada de su prometida. Todos los presentes se giraron para observar su gran entrada.

Un grupo de mujeres le abría paso cubriendo el suelo con pétalos de flores. Eran amigas y familiares de Farah, e iban encabezadas por Jannat y Kaileena, a quien Cyrus no pudo evitar mirar. Le gustase o no, estaba preciosa.

Farah estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido rojo con bordados de oro que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, mientras que por el otro lado se extendía hasta la muñeca, dejando caer la manga hasta las rodillas. La falda tenía varias capas, cada una caía hacia un lado. El velo de seda, sujeto con flores a su pelo, descendía con éste por su espalda. Y el detalle final, colgando de su cuello, el colgante que Malik le había regalado.

Todos los invitados la miraban fascinados, pero no más que Malik. Para él, Farah era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Y para su alegría, sería sólo suya en cuestión de minutos. Sus aposentos se convertirían en un paraíso terrenal.

El Marajá se sentía más feliz que nunca. Al fin, su descendiente más joven, la única mujer, su querida hija, se desposaba con el hombre al que entregaría su vida. Y no podía haber caído en mejores manos que en las de Malik. La satisfacción llenaba el corazón del viejo gobernante.

Arun y Kalim se sentían muy orgullosos de su hermana pequeña. Sólo rezaban para que el matrimonio no acabase con su espíritu rebelde, aquello que la hacía tan especial.

Kaileena, mientras dirigía a Farah con las demás al Altar, vio a Cyrus entre los invitados. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero, una vez más, la ignoró, acercando a Sindra más a él. A Kaileena le ardía el pecho, los celos de su corazón iban a hacerlo estallar. Pero no iba a seguirle el juego, no en la boda de su mejor amiga.

Finalmente, Farah se colocó junto a Malik. Él le levantó el velo que le cubría la cara, y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Él le devolvió el gesto, y mientras los demás se colocaban, se inclinó para hablarle.

Estás preciosa.

Gracias. Tú también estás radiante.

El Sumo Sacerdote, Hassan, dio por comenzada la ceremonia, que por petición del Marajá, tendría rituales Hindúes. Kaileena, en una de sus primeras labores como Sacerdotisa del Templo, tenía como misión realizar los rituales precisos, los cuales había estudiado con detenimiento.

Cuando Hassan se lo indicó, Kaileena se colocó frente a Farah y le colocó una corona de flores, sonriendo. Ambas contuvieron la risa cuando llegó el turno de Malik, puesto que, aunque había aceptado a realizar ese ritual, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener una corona de flores en la cabeza, y Kaileena, sabiendo ese detalle, se la ató bien fuerte para asegurarse de que no se cayera "por accidente". Aún así, se lo tomó con humor.

Tras esto, Kaileena se retiró y se colocó a la derecha del Hassan. Éste cedió el paso a otro Sacerdote cuyo último acto ceremonial sería en aquella unión, por lo que se le concedió el honor de leer algunos textos. Era bastante anciano, y estaba tardando en caminar hasta el Altar, momento que la pareja aprovechó para hacer algunos comentarios.

He oído que este Sacerdote es bastante conocido en la ciudad. – Susurró Malik.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé …

Pero no tardaron en averiguarlo. Debido a su avanzada edad, aquel hombre hablaba muy despacio. Y si los textos sagrados, de por sí, eran largos, él hacía que fueran interminables.

Los presentes comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias. Pasado un rato, algunos ya daban señales de su aburrimiento. Arun y Kalim se miraban el uno al otro, deseando que acabase aquel martirio. Rostam estaba deseando irse. Malik resoplaba de desesperación, y Farah miraba a Kaileena, quien iba siguiendo la lectura desde su posición y de vez en cuando les dedicaba una mirada de aburrimiento.

Por todos los Dioses … - Pensaba ella. – Lleva ahí más de media hora y aún no ha leído ni la mitad del texto. ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan lento?

Desde sus asientos, el Marajá, el Rey Shahraman y el Sultán de Azad también mostraban signos de aburrimiento.

¿Quién decidió que este hombre leyera en la ceremonia? – Preguntó el Sultán en voz baja.

Ha debido pedirlo él a última hora, porque estas cosas suele hacerlas Hassan. – Explicó el Rey.

Demos gracias a que es su última ceremonia … -Añadió el Marajá.

Cuando el Sacerdote acabó, Hassan le pidió a Kaileena que leyera un fragmento de un texto del Templo escrito en un antiguo dialecto de siglos atrás, el cuál Kaileena había traducido sin problemas.

Tras esto, se les entregó un lazo, y sosteniéndolo cada uno de una punta, dieron juntos siete vueltas a un fuego sagrado preparado delante del Altar, mientras el Sumo Sacerdote bendecía a la pareja.

Más tarde, llegó el momento en el que los consortes debían aceptarse mutuamente. Hassan se acercó a ellos y les indicó que se colocaran el uno frente al otro.

Bien, ha llegado la hora de dar el gran paso. – Explicó, y tras pronunciar unas palabras del texto sagrado, preguntó. – Princesa Farah, ¿aceptáis al Príncipe Malik como legítimo esposo durante el resto de vuestra vida?

Acepto. – Respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a Malik a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Y vos, Príncipe Malik, aceptáis a la Princesa Farah como vuestra esposa hasta que la muerte os separe?

Acepto.

Tras la aprobación de ambos, Kaileena se acercó portando las alianzas. Una vez puestas, Kaileena le entregó a Malik un collar de flores que, según la tradición Hindú, debía atar alrededor del cuello de Farah, y mientras lo hacía, pronunció unas palabras.

Yo, Malik, Príncipe de Persia y Heredero al Trono, te tomo por esposa, y juro amarte, serte fiel, y protegerte de todo mal.

Hecho esto, y por el poder que me ha sido concedido por los Dioses y el Rey, yo os declaro "marido y mujer".

Al fin llegó el momento. Ahora, Malik y Farah podían mostrarse su afecto mutuo sin miedo alguno. Era el momento que ambos estaban esperando. Así que, haciendo honor a su unión, Malik se acercó a Farah y la besó con ternura, momento en el que los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados.

A un lado, Kaileena no había podido evitarlo y unas lágrimas de emoción brotaron de sus ojos. Jamás había presenciado una ceremonia de ese tipo, mucho menos participado en ella, y ver la felicidad que rebosaban sus dos amigos había tocado su fibra sensible.

Alguien se ha emocionado, ¿eh? – Bromeó Jannat.

Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa. – Dijo Kaileena, secándose las lágrimas.

Seguro que algún día vos tendréis la vuestra propia. – Tras una pausa mirando cómo la feliz pareja se despedía del Sumo Sacerdote, le habló en voz baja. – Sígueme.

¿Dónde vamos?

Aún queda una tradición por cumplir.

Entre los invitados, Arun y Kalim tramaban algo.

Basta de aplausos, Kalim. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

¡Genial! Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras.

Con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus rostros, fueron en busca de algunos de los invitados.

¡Cyrus! – Llamó Kalim en voz baja. – Ven afuera, tenemos una cosa que hacer.

¿De qué se trata?

Te lo explicaré fuera. Tú ven.

No sé …

¡Oh vamos Cyrus! Un poco de confianza que estamos en familia.

Vale, vale.

Una vez fuera, reunidos también con Jannat y Kaileena, Arun explicó la razón de aquella reunión mientras Kalim repartía unas pequeñas bolsas.

Escuchad, cuando Malik y Farah salgan por la puerta, tenéis que lanzarles el contenido de las bolsas que os estamos entregando. ¿Comprendéis?

¿Y si lanzamos la bolsa entera? – Bromeó Karsham.

¿Y si os vais a ensayar con los bufones vuestra actuación? – Ante aquella respuesta por parte de Arun, Karsham no supo qué responder y tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas de los presentes.

Os está bien empleado. – Se burló Cyrus.

¡Venga, no nos desviemos! – Insistió Arun. – Tenemos que hacerlo todos a la vez, ¿entendido?

¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Otra tradición? – Preguntó Kaileena.

La más divertida de las bodas, para ser exactos. – Respondió Kalim, dándole una bolsa. – A mí me encanta. Y seguro que a vos también os gustará.

¡Atentos! ¡Ya vienen! – Avisó Arun. - ¡Abrid las bolsas!

Todos se retiraron un poco de la entrada y escondieron la bolsa. La feliz pareja se acercaba hacia la puerta, saludando a todos los invitados a su paso. Farah iba agarrada al brazo de Malik, y viendo que la corona de flores le estorbaba, se la quitó entre risas y entregó ambas a un sirviente.

Y nada más poner un pie fuera del Templo, vieron como una lluvia de granos de arroz caía sobre sus cabezas. Farah se refugió bajo los brazos de Malik, que le cubría la cara para evitar que algún grano le entrase en los ojos.

¡Pero bueno! – Exclamó Malik, sorprendido, quitándose los granos de arroz del pelo.- ¿Qué es esto?

¡Tradición! – Se reía Kalim. - ¡Una lluvia de arroz que representa prosperidad para vuestro matrimonio!

¡Sabía que haríais esto! – Se reía Farah.

¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¡Me encantan las bodas!

A ver, deja que te eche una mano. – Kaileena ayudó a Farah a quitarse algunos granos del pelo y del vestido y le colocó de nuevo el velo en la posición correcta. – Mi enhorabuena a los dos, ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.

Tú has estado muy bien en tu primer acto como Sacerdotisa, Kaileena. – Le felicitó Farah.

Cierto, no había escuchado a nadie leer los textos sagrados tan bien como tú. – Añadió Malik. – Aunque lo de colocarme esas flores en la cabeza no pienso perdonártelo. – Bromeó.

¡Lo siento! Pero no es culpa mía, es una tradición. – Se reía ella.

Anda, vayamos a los Jardines. – Sugirió Rostam. – El banquete ya debe estar listo.

¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¡Tenemos varios días de celebración por delante! – Bromeó Kalim. – Es hasta que se acabe la comida o hasta que nos cansemos.

Pues si hay que esperar a que tú te canses, la fiesta no acabará nunca. – Dijo Arun.

Anda, vamos. – Dijo Malik. - ¿Vienes, Farah?

Ahora voy, tengo que hacer una cosa. Necesito hablar con Cyrus.

Como desees. Te esperamos allí.

Cyrus se extrañó de que Farah quisiera hablar con él. También lo hizo Kaileena, quien no tardó en preguntarle a Malik al respecto en cuanto se alejaron de ellos.

¿Sabes qué es lo que va a hablar con él?

Ni idea. Si lo supiera te lo diría.

Farah esperó a que estuvieran lejos para hablar con Cyrus, quien comenzaba a impacientarse.

Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Devolverte esto. – Y sacó el Medallón. – No tiene sentido que lo siga teniendo. Esto debe pertenecer sólo a la mujer que tú ames.

Gracias … No me atrevía a pedírtelo.

Te lo devuelvo con una condición, Cyrus. – Le dijo en tono serio. – He visto lo que has estado haciendo con Sindra estos días. No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero si se lo das a ella, piénsatelo dos veces.

¿Por qué debería pensármelo dos veces?

Porque sabes tan bien como yo que sólo buscas darle celos a Kaileena.

Cyrus no le respondió. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella en su día especial, así que lo dejó pasar. Se reunieron con los demás y dieron la celebración por comenzada. Había comida en abundancia, bebidas de todas clases, buena música … Un ambiente ideal.

La fiesta era frenética. No ofrecía tregua. Por suerte, al atardecer, cuando los ánimos estaban más calmados mientras se esperaba la cena, Malik y Farah pudieron alejarse a disfrutar de la puesta de Sol a solas.

Se sentaron en un banco de uno de los balcones, el cual ofrecía unas vistas preciosas.

Es precioso. – Dijo Farah.

Casi tanto como tú.

Esta fiesta está siendo maravillosa.

Pues lo realmente maravilloso vendrá esta noche, cuando nos retiremos a nuestros nuevos aposentos.

¿Tienes algo preparado para mí?

Ya lo verás.

Aprovechando la intimidad que la situación les brindaba, comenzaron a besarse lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Sin embargo, la paz y tranquilidad de la que gozaban se vio interrumpida por unos extraños ruidos procedentes de detrás de unos arbustos.

Malik se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar, y tras apartar unas ramas, dio con Karsham y una de las bailarinas de la celebración. La chica estaba semidesnuda, y a juzgar por su rostro, lo estaba en contra de su voluntad.

¡¿Pero qué es esto? – Exclamó irritado, apartando a Karsham de la joven. Malik podría ser muy brusco, pero era muy respetuoso con las mujeres. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Oh, vamos Malik! ¡Esto es una celebración! – Pronunció él con dificultad. Estaba borracho.

¡Lárgate de aquí! Ya ajustaremos cuentas cuando estés sobrio. – Tras echarle de allí, miró a la joven, que estaba temblando de miedo y llorando. Se acercó y le tendió una mano. – Venid, os ayudaré a levantaros. – Farah se acercó corriendo tras haber visto a Karsham salir de allí. Malik estaba ayudando a la chica a sostenerse en pie. - ¿Os encontráis bien? – La chica no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

¡Malik! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah al ver a la joven en aquel estado. – Tranquila …

Ese bastardo estaba abusando de esta sierva. – Explicó él mientras la chica se colocaba la ropa en su sitio. – Cuando acaben las celebraciones tendré una seria charla con Saurva.

¿Os ha hecho algo? – Le preguntó Farah.

No … No le ha dado tiempo.

Tranquilizaos, ya ha pasado. – Tras unos minutos esperando a que se calmase, Malik le sugirió que se retirase. – Escuchad, regresad a casa y descansad. No regreséis en lo que queda de celebración. Recuperaos del susto.

Pero … Si no bailo el Rey se enfurecerá y no me pagará. ¡Sin el dinero mi familia no podrá comer! – Explicó la chica, desesperada.

Relajaos, hablaré con mi Padre y le explicaré lo ocurrido. Buscad a mis hombres de confianza y decidles que os lleven a casa.

Como ordenéis, Alteza. – Y haciendo una reverencia, la chica se retiró.

Es una lástima que siendo tan joven tenga que exponer su cuerpo de semejante forma para mantener a su familia. – Se lamentó Farah.

No te preocupes por ella.

Pero Malik …

Tú no te preocupes. La asignaré como tu sierva personal. ¿Te sirve eso?

¿Harías eso?

Sí. Con Asha me pasó algo similar. Además, no le vendrá mal algo de ayuda.

Tienes un gran corazón. – Farah sonrió y le abrazó.

Lo sé. Regresemos, la cena ya estará lista.

Tras la cena, estuvieron charlando con los invitados, bailando, y brindando numerosas veces. Malik ya estaba cansado, y aquella era la mejor excusa para retirarse con Farah y consumar su matrimonio.

Al llegar a la puerta de sus nuevos aposentos, le tapó los ojos a Farah, entraron, y una vez dentro se los destapó. Farah se llevó las manos a la cara. No podía creer lo que veía.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Es precioso.

¿Te gusta? Le pedí a Cyrus que me diera algunas ideas.

¡Me encanta!

La habitación había sido decorada inspirándose en la piscina oculta que había en Azad. Malik había pedido consejo a Cyrus y él le dio algunas ideas que seguro que funcionarían. Todos rojizos en alfombras, cortinas, cuadros … Sobre la cama, similar a la de los aposentos de Cyrus, un montón de pétalos de rosas. Los pies de la cama estaban rodeados de multitud de alfombras.

Al otro lado de la habitación, en el centro de la pared, había una chimenea, y junto a ésta, mas alfombras y cojines para sentarse a observar el fuego y relajarse. Y en las esquinas de aquella pared, había dos arcos que conducían a las sorpresas de la noche.

Entraron por el de la izquierda, que dirigía, tras unas cortinas, a una sala llena de armarios y ropa. Un lado para ella y otro para Malik.

¡¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó sorprendida.

Tu nuevo armario. – Se rió él. – He ordenado que traigan toda tu ropa, además de algunas prendas nuevas …

¡Oh, Malik! ¡Gracias! – Le dijo abrazándole. - ¿Qué hay tras el otro arco?

Bueno … - Comenzaron a caminar hasta allí. – Cyrus me comentó que en vuestra "aventura" en Azad pasasteis un momento bastante romántico en una sala un tanto especial, de la cual, por cierto, está inspirada la decoración de ésta.

¿Pero que hay ahí dentro? – Insistió ella, deseando entrar.

¿Qué te dijo Cyrus en sus cartas que hicisteis en aquel lugar? – Le preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

Nadar en una pis … - Farah no se lo creía. - ¡No! ¡No eres capaz!

¡Sorpresa! – Y abrió las cortinas.

¡Ay Dioses! – Farah daba saltos de alegría.

Unos baños privados con una pequeña piscina, todo ello decorado con velas y perfumado con aceites aromáticos. ¿Qué te parece?

Tengo que estar soñando …

No, esto es muy real. – La rodeó con los brazos. – Y lo que viene ahora también.

Malik acorraló a Farah contra la pared y empezó a besarla mientras le acariciaba la cara. No tenía prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos. Sin embargo, Farah se separó de él al cabo de unos minutos.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

Con este vestido apenas me puedo mover. Deja que me ponga algo más cómodo.

Como quieras.

Mientras Farah se cambiaba, Malik decidió ponerse más cómodo también. Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre una silla y se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas.

¿Sabes? – Le dijo. – Se supone que la fiesta durará varios días, y que todo será diversión, pero creo que disfrutaré más estando aquí conti …

Malik se quedó boquiabierto. Farah se había puesto un vestido casi transparente que dejaba ver prácticamente todo detalle de su cuerpo y se había quitado el velo del pelo, dejando su larga melena suelta, ondulada por la trenza que llevaba siempre.

Bueno … - Le dijo en tono seductor. - ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Yo … eh … - Malik no era capaz de articular palabra. Estaba tan maravillado que tartamudeaba como un muchacho novato en ese campo.

Oh, vamos … - Farah caminó hasta él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente. – Seguro que te has acostado con muchas más mujeres. Los Reyes soléis tener un harén para relajaros, ¿no?

Ni soy Rey aún ni tengo la necesidad de tener un harén teniendo a una mujer como tú sobre mí. – Dijo él, nervioso.

¿Ves? ¡A eso me refería! - Se acercó más a él. – Eres brusco, pero a la vez dulce. ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti! Me vuelve loca …

Farah, ¿te ha sentado mal el vino que has bebido?

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que por ser una Princesa tengo que ser refinada hasta a la hora de consumar mi matrimonio? ¡¿Es eso?

¡No, no! Es que no te había visto nunca así …

Pues prepárate, ¡porque esta tigresa está sedienta de amor!

Sin previo aviso, Farah se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle. La temperatura fue subiendo, le quitó la camisa, y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Malik se estaba dejando llevar, estaba disfrutando viendo la cara seductora de Farah. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó el vestido, no pudo contener el impulso de tomar él las riendas.

Pillándola desprevenida, Malik la empujó y se colocó sobre ella, sujetándole los brazos y dejándola sin escapatoria. Se deleitó observando su cuerpo. Rebosaba belleza y juventud. Ninguna otra mujer había despertado semejante pasión en él.

La tenía allí, a su merced, esperando para entregarse a él como mujer. No la hizo esperar más. Estaba excitado y no podía resistir más la espera. Lentamente, comenzó a besarle el cuello, arrancándole suspiros de la garganta a su amante. Continuó bajando hacia sus pechos, mientras sus manos recorrían el resto de su cuerpo, volviéndola loca.

Malik … No me hagas esperar más. – Le suplicó entre suspiros.

¿Qué prisa hay? – Le susurró. – Disfruta. Nadie nos interrumpirá. Esta noche es sólo para nosotros dos.

Malik sabía que cuanto más hiciera esperar a Farah, más disfrutaría después. Pero ya se había demorado bastante. Tras quitarse los pantalones, fue a por ello. Su única preocupación era la de engendrar un hijo varón que fuera su heredero, pero tenían tiempo para intentarlo las veces que hicieran falta.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo el amor? Ninguno de ellos podía saberlo. Dejaron a un lado todo lo demás para concentrarse el uno en el otro, una y otra vez, hasta caer dormidos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El precio de la paz**

A la mañana siguiente, la fiesta se reanudó con los mismos ánimos. Malik y Farah aún dormían tras su celebración íntima. Sin embargo, el volumen de la música y las risas de los invitados era tal, que Malik acabó despertando.

Refunfuñando, cerró todas las ventanas con la intención de volverse a la cama. Pero, entonces, llamaron a la puerta. Eran Kalim y Rostam.

Malik, abre la puerta. – Llamó su hermano.

¡Sí! Vamos, ya has retozado bastante esta noche. ¡Dale un respiro a Farah! – Insistió Kalim.

La puerta se abrió un poco y tras ella apareció Malik, bostezando.

¿Qué pasa? – Les preguntó.

Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, Malik. – Anunció Rostam.

¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?

¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no has recuperado las fuerzas que perdiste anoche? – Bromeó Kalim.

¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Salieron las cosas como esperabas?

Malik asintió y se giró a observar a su esposa, dormida en su cómoda cama.

Mírala, ahí dormida, parece un ángel. – Comentó Kalim.

Lo será dormida, porque anoche …

¡No hace falta que nos des detalles! – Le frenó Kalim. – Despiértala y venid pronto. Os estamos esperando.

De acuerdo. Os veré en unos minutos.

Kalim y Rostam se marcharon y Malik cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a su Princesa.

Farah. – Le dijo. – Despierta. Pero no se inmutó. Probó a sacudirla suavemente, pero tampoco funcionó. Entonces, suspirando, se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído. – Despierta dormilona. – Farah empezó a reírse. - ¡Has estado despierta todo el rato!

Con que soy un ángel sólo mientras duermo, ¿no? – Farah se reía. - ¿Y qué pasó anoche? No has terminado la frase. ¿Cómo estuve?

Anoche parecías una tigresa. – Le dio un beso y se tumbó a su lado. – Estoy hecho polvo.

Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar. ¡Así que arriba!

Cuando los recién casados llegaron a la fiesta, se encontraron con el Rey Shahraman en compañía de Saurva, cosa que les extrañó, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

La fiesta duró varios días más en los que reinó la felicidad. Todo el mundo dejó sus problemas personales de lado para disfrutar de aquel festejo. Cuando todo acabó, los invitados se marcharon. Los hermanos de Farah se despidieron emotivamente de ella, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Malik que cuidaría de ella.

Varios días más tarde, la paz que allí reinaba comenzó a peligrar. Malik fue llamado al Consejo. Había una reunión urgente y debía asistir. Al llegar allí, para su sorpresa, estaba Kaileena, que también había sido convocada. También estaba el Marajá de la India, por lo que empezó a sospechar.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañado tras sentarse en su asiento, junto a su Padre. Kaileena permaneció de pie en el centro de la sala.

Debemos hablar sobre el pacto con Aresura. – Anunció el Rey. – Hace unos días, Saurva charló conmigo al respecto, y está dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

¡Genial entonces! ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Es algo que no me esperaba. Al parecer, su sobrino, Karsham, se siente atraído por Kaileena y, en resumen, desea desposarla.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Malik. Miró a Kaileena, que parecía bloqueada. – No, no puedo votar a favor de esto. ¡Ese hombre no le conviene a Kaileena! Es más … Farah y yo lo sorprendimos tratando de abusar de una de las bailarinas.

Malik, sólo habrá pacto si accedemos a ello. – Insistió el Rey.

Kaileena no tiene vínculo alguno con nosotros, no tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. ¡¿Qué clase de pacto sería ese?

¿Qué opináis vos, Kaileena? – Preguntó Shahraman.

Me choca bastante … ¿Qué hay de mi puesto en el Templo? ¿Cómo voy a desposarme con él?

Tendríais que renunciar a ese puesto y marcharos con el de Babilonia.

¿Marcharme? – Kaileena se entristeció con aquella palabra. Marcharse de allí. Estaría lejos de Cyrus y de sus únicos amigos. – Vaya …

Yo me niego. – Repitió Malik.

Dejemos que sea ella quien decida. – Respondió Shahraman, haciendo callar a su hijo.

Pero …

¡Cállate, Malik!

La Sala del Consejo se quedó en silencio varios minutos. Kaileena analizaba con detenimiento todos los pros y contras que tendría desposarse con Karsham. Estaría lejos de Malik y Farah, pero podría ayudarle a olvidar a Cyrus. Además, aquello le dolería mucho. Sería una venganza justa. Quizás acabaría enamorándose de Karsham, con el tiempo … Y si aquello beneficiaba a quienes la habían acogido tras la traición de Cyrus, no había más que hablar.

De acuerdo. – Dijo. – Lo haré.

¡¿Qué? – Malik no se lo creía. – Kaileena, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Deseo hacerlo, Malik. Habéis hecho mucho por mí. Esta es mi manera de agradecéroslo.

Malik suspiró, dándose por vencido y decepcionado con Kaileena. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero desde que pasó la noche con Karsham no era la misma. Se había convertido en otra mujer. Parecía haber perdido su personalidad.

Decidido pues. – Declaró el Rey. – La boda se celebrará en el cambio de estación, cuando cesen las lluvias primaverales. Hasta entonces, que nadie diga nada al respecto. Es mejor que no se corra la voz.

Sí … Es vergonzoso que recurramos a sacrificar la libertad de una amistad por un pacto. – Murmuró Malik.

El Rey ignoró el comentario de Malik y dio la reunión por terminada. Kaileena se retiró de inmediato. Quiso seguirla, pero Shahraman le retuvo.

Malik, aguarda un minuto.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Ya está todo listo para la reconstrucción de los caminos de las montañas. Quiero que supervises todo el desarrollo.

Como ordenéis. – Dijo de mala gana.

Llévate a Cyrus contigo. – Tras una breve pausa, añadió. – Y, por favor, no te alteres tanto con estas cosas.

Padre, me altero porque Karsham no merece desposarse con una mujer como Kaileena. Es un vividor. No le importa Kaileena, sólo le importa lo que le ocurra a él. Kaileena merece un hombre que trate como la Diosa que fue.

¿Un hombre como tu hermano? – Le preguntó, recordándole lo que ocurrió con Cyrus.

Mi hermano cometió errores y cree que alejando a Kaileena de él no le hará más daño, a pesar de que no quiere ver la realidad de la situación. ¡Pero ese Daeva es todo lo contrario! No se preocupará por ella, le dará igual si le ocurre algo.

Malik, la decisión ya está tomada. Si Kaileena no renuncia, la ceremonia se celebrará.

En las semanas siguientes, Karsham estuvo mucho más apegado a Kaileena que de costumbre. Malik quería seguirle los pasos, pero tenía cosas que hacer, y no podía dar de lado a Farah. Últimamente estaba algo alterada, incluso distante. No recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera ofenderle, pero aún así, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Acabadas las últimas lluvias, la boda estaba más cerca. Llegó el primer día del verano. Tras una tormentosa noche, el día amaneció sin una nube. Tras aquella lluvia, seguramente las obras se habrían visto alteradas. Llevaban un gran retraso por culpa de las lluvias y parecía que nunca acabarían.

Como todas las mañanas, Malik se levantó nada más salir el Sol y se asomó a la ventana. El día prometía ser hermoso, y a la vez caluroso. Farah yacía medio dormida en la cama. No tenía buena cara.

Buenos días, mi Princesa. – Saludó sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Buenos días, Malik.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Esa tormenta ha sido un martirio. – Se quejó ella.

Lo sé, mi amor. – Le acarició la cara suavemente. – Yo tampoco he dormido muy bien esta noche. Quédate durmiendo el tiempo que desees.

No. Le dije a Kaileena que fuéramos a dar un paseo esta mañana. Tengo que hablar con ella.

¿Ocurre algo? – Malik sospechó que Kaileena pudiera haberle comentado algo sobre la boda.

No, sólo son charlas femeninas. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres. – Le respondió sonriendo. – No te preocupes.

Bueno, ya sabes que no quiero que te pase nada malo. Últimamente estás algo descentrada. Además, hoy seguramente hará bastante calor.

Tranquilo, iremos a la playa que hay a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entonces os asignaré un par de escoltas. Ya sabes que no me gusta que os alejéis de la ciudad.

Malik, es una playa. ¿Qué puede pasar?

¿Sabes? De pequeño iba a esa playa a pasear con mi Madre hasta que un día una ola me arrastró.

Bueno, pero eras un niño. – Se reía ella. – Además, sabemos nadar muy bien. ¡No te preocupes!

Está bien. – Ya preparado, Malik le dio un beso a su esposa y se dirigió a la puerta. – Me marcho, Cyrus ya estará esperándome. Te veré luego.

Adiós. – Se despidió tiernamente.

Tras encontrarse con Cyrus, los dos Príncipes se dirigieron a las montañas. En todo ese tiempo, Cyrus no había sospechado nada de Kaileena, y seguía viéndose con Sindra a menudo.

Tal y como se temían, las obras se vieron afectadas por la lluvia. Un torrente de agua había destruido parte del camino antiguo que estaban reconstruyendo, así que habría que pensar una vía alternativa.

Con el Sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo, Farah y Kaileena comenzaron su paseo. La Princesa no sabía nada de que su buena amiga iba a marcharse de la ciudad en un par de semanas. Sin embargo, tenía una gran noticia que darle.

Dioses, este Sol es abrasador. – Decía Kaileena.

Sí, hoy hace bastante calor.

¿De qué querías hablar? Llevas toda la mañana callada. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sí y no … - Bromeó ella para confundirla.

Farah, déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Farah le hizo una señal para que se alejaran de los dos soldados que las escoltaban metros atrás.

Verás … Hace un par de semanas empecé a notarme algo más cansada, por más que dormía, no notaba mejoría. Se me habían quitado las ganas de todo.

¿Y no has ido a un médico?

Sí, deja que te explique. Tenía una vaga sospecha de lo que podría pasarme, teniendo en cuenta ciertos factores …

Factores como …

Como el hecho de que Malik y yo llevamos haciendo el amor todas las noches desde que nos casamos. – Explicó ella, sonriendo pícaramente.

No … - Kaileena no se lo creía. - ¿No estarás …?

Sí. – Respondió, sonriendo aún más.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás segura? – Kaileena estaba eufórica.

¡Sí! El médico lo confirmó la semana pasada. – Farah se llevó las manos al corazón y le anunció finalmente la gran noticia. - ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y empezaron a dar brincos de alegría mientras reían a plena voz. Esto confundió a los soldados que las escoltaban.

¿Qué les pasa?

Ni idea. Las mujeres son muy difíciles de entender. Dejémoslas, parecen estar disfrutando.

¿Quién lo diría? El Príncipe Malik es un hombre con suerte. La Princesa Farah es una mujer preciosa.

Sí … Y la Emperatriz no se queda atrás ni mucho menos. El Príncipe Cyrus es un estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo rechazarla?

Debe sentirse realmente mal por lo que le hizo para haberse alejado de ella de ese modo.

En fin … Estemos alerta.

Las dos mujeres continuaban riendo, celebrando la gran noticia. Farah estaba más que contenta. Sabía lo mucho que Malik ansiaba tener un heredero lo antes posible. Se le notaba por la insistencia que mostraba cada vez que se acostaban. Era algo comprensible, no era un jovenzuelo ni mucho menos, y en aquellos tiempos tan cambiantes, no sabía cuando debería marchar a una guerra a arriesgar su vida. Farah, ante todo, quería verle feliz, y sabía que la noticia le alegraría enormemente.

Bueno, ¿lo sabe Malik?

Aún no. Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene, se lo contaré entonces. Por ahora, eres la única que lo sabe aparte del médico.

Es todo un detalle por tu parte que hayas decidido contármelo a mí primero. – Le agradeció Kaileena.

Eres mi amiga, Kaileena.

Aún me sigue sonando raro que me llames así.

¡No seas ridícula!

Vale, vale.

Continuaron caminando bajo el Sol abrasador. El calor era insoportable. Kaileena decidió acercarse a la orilla y mojarse la cara. Al levantarse, se fijó en Farah.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

¿Qué? – Farah parecía ausente.

No tienes buena cara.

Estoy bien, continuemos.

Las dos siguieron caminando. Farah seguía sin encontrarse bien, pero disimulaba ante Kaileena. Se paró, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban. Kaileena, pensando en sus cosas, no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando.

¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo que contarte, Farah. Aunque me temo que no es tan alegre como … - Kaileena se alarmó al ver que Farah no la seguía. Se giró y la vio de pie, mirando al suelo. - ¿Farah?

Estaba sudando mucho, tenía muchísima calor, y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Finalmente, tras tambalearse, Farah se desplomó, cayendo inconsciente en la arena.

¡Farah! – Gritó Kaileena, corriendo hacia ella. Esto puso en alerta a los soldados, que corrieron también. - ¡Farah! – Se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a sacudirla levemente. – Farah, ¡abre los ojos!

¡¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó uno de los soldados, llegando a su posición.

No lo sé. ¡Se ha desmayado! – Respondió ella, nerviosa.

Buscaré ayuda. – Dijo uno de los dos escoltas.

Nosotros llevaremos a la Princesa a Palacio. ¡No tardéis!

Con cuidado, el soldado cogió a Farah en brazos. Acompañado por Kaileena, la llevó a Palacio, donde un médico no tardó en llegar para atenderla.

El Rey no tardó en enterarse de lo ocurrido y ordenó a un mensajero avisar de inmediato a Malik, que se encontraba con Cyrus, debatiendo por dónde desviar el camino, aunque no estaba muy centrado.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Farah. Su distanciamiento, el agotamiento que estaba mostrando, y su creciente apetito. Le estaba ocultando algo, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Dónde he visto yo antes esos síntomas? – Murmuraba en voz baja mientras Cyrus miraba el mapa.

Malik, creo que por aquí sería más seguro. Será más largo, pero no supondrá ningún peligro para los viajeros … - Se dio cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando. - ¿Malik?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aquellos síntomas los había visto antes en su difunta esposa. Por supuesto que Farah le estaba ocultando algo.

Está embarazada … - Dedujo, poniéndose pálido.

¿Qué? – Cyrus no alcanzó a oírle bien.

¡Está embarazada! – Repitió, esta vez más alto.

¡¿Embarazada? ¿De qué hablas?

¡Farah! – Nervioso, se giró hacia Cyrus y lo cogió por los hombros. - ¡Farah espera un hijo mío!

¿Se puede saber cómo has deducido eso?

Está mostrando los mismos síntomas que mi anterior esposa …

¿Reconoces los síntomas? ¡¿En serio?

Cyrus, tuve tres hijos con mi otra mujer. Uno acaba reconociéndolos cuando se repiten.

En aquel momento llegó el mensajero.

¡Alteza! – Llamó.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Malik, confuso.

Debéis regresar a Palacio de inmediato. ¡La Princesa Farah ha sufrido un desmayo!

¡¿Qué te había dicho? – Le dijo a Cyrus, aún más nervioso, y a la vez preocupado. - ¡Quédate aquí! Debo ir enseguida.

¡Corre!

En Palacio, el médico acababa de marcharse tras examinar a Farah, que ya estaba consciente. Al parecer, el calor, unido a su estado, había provocado que se desvaneciera como consecuencia del cansancio. El Rey entró para ver cómo se encontraba. Kaileena estaba con ella, colocándole toallas húmedas en la cabeza.

¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

Sí, no es nada. – Contestó ella.

¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

Ha estado demasiado tiempo bajo el Sol, y anoche apenas durmió por la tormenta. El médico ha dicho que guarde reposo y descanse. – Dijo Kaileena.

Entiendo … Entonces os dejaré solas. – Antes de marcharse, se dirigió a Kaileena. – Kaileena, si ocurre algo, avisadme de inmediato.

Sí, Majestad.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Farah se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, ya más aliviada.

Gracias por no decirle nada al Rey. No quiero que nadie se entere aún.

¿Para qué están las amigas sino para encubrir a su compañera? – Ambas se rieron. – Ya has oído al médico. Tienes que dormir.

Tranquila, estaré bien.

En aquel momento, Malik irrumpió en sus aposentos, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Se acercó corriendo a la cama donde yacía Farah. Kaileena se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Tranquilo, Malik, no ha sido nada. – Mintió Farah.

No me creo que no haya sido nada. ¡Te has desmayado!

Malik, tranquilízate. – Intervino Kaileena. – No le pasa nada.

Creo que ambos sabemos que Farah me está ocultando algo, Kaileena. – De nuevo, miró a Farah. - ¿O no es así?

Kaileena, espera fuera un momento. – Le pidió Farah, viéndose acorralada.

Malik esperó a que Kaileena saliera, muy serio.

Deja de ocultármelo, Farah.

No sé de qué me hablas, Malik. Pero acusarme de ocultarte algo delante de Kaileena es … - Malik la miró aún más serio, colocando su mano sobre el vientre de la joven Princesa.

Basta de secretos, Farah. – Malik se relajó. – Dímelo ya. Dime que esperas un hijo mío.

Farah se quedó de piedra.

¿Cómo lo has …?

¿Adivinado? – Malik se rió. – Farah, tuve tres hijos. Y mi anterior esposa tuvo los mismos síntomas que tú. Llevaba ya varios días pensando qué te pasaba, y al final me acordé de eso. ¡¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Quería esperar a tu cumpleaños … - Le confesó, decepcionada. – El médico lo confirmó la semana pasada, pero le pedí que no dijera nada.

Eso es lo que ibas a contarle a Kaileena, ¿verdad?

Sí … - Respondió triste.

Eh, alegra esa cara. ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Quería darte una sorpresa!

¿Y crees que no estoy sorprendido? ¡Estas cosas siempre son una grata sorpresa!

Entonces … ¿No estás enfadado?

¡¿Enfadado? ¡Estoy encantado! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que voy a ser Padre otra vez.

Lo sé, has estado muy insistente en la cama desde que nos casamos. Se notaba que deseabas tener un hijo pronto.

Sí, he estado muy retozón. – Se sonrojó él, admitiendo que no la dejaba tranquila.

Supongo que desearás que sea varón, ¿verdad?

Sea lo que sea, es bienvenido en la Familia. No te negaré que necesito tener un heredero para cuando no pueda gobernar. Pero si nace una niña, la querré igualmente. Ya tendremos más cuando estés preparada.

Oye, sé que es pronto, y no le he dicho nada aún, pero me gustaría que Kaileena estuviera en el parto conmigo. ¿Sería posible?

¿En el parto? Farah … - Malik supo entonces que Kaileena no le había dicho nada. - ¿No te lo ha contado Kaileena?

¿Contarme el qué?

¡Kaileena! – Llamó, suspirando.

¿Sí?

¿No le has dicho a Farah nada aún? – Le preguntó.

¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? – Farah estaba más confusa por momentos.

Farah … Kaileena va a casarse con Karsham. Se marcha de Babilonia.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es eso cierto?

Farah …

¡¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que te marchabas?

¡Iba a hacerlo, pero te desmayaste!

Creía que eras mi amiga, Kaileena.

¡Y soy tu amiga! Farah, deja que te lo explique.

Abandona mis aposentos, Kaileena.

¡Farah, por favor!

¡Vete!

El grito de Farah retumbó en las paredes. Kaileena no sabía que más decir para que la perdonase. Estaba enfurecida con ella. Intentó explicarse de nuevo, pero Malik se lo impidió, pidiéndole que se marchara.

Cuando se fue, Farah se abrazó a Malik y lloró sin consuelo. No entendía por qué Kaileena había decidido casarse con aquel Daeva. Lo veía una estupidez.

Lamento no habértelo contado, Farah. – Se disculpó Malik. – Esperaba que Kaileena te lo dijera.

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. – Farah se quedó pensativa un momento. - ¿Y qué pasa con su puesto de Sacerdotisa?

Debido a las circunstancias, se anulará y Kaileena quedará libre.

Pero … ¿No hay ninguna manera de evitar ese matrimonio?

Sólo si Kaileena se arrepiente. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Está decidida a ello.

Yo sí que lo sé …


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Un ser despreciable**

Farah tenía muy claro qué hacer. Hablarían con Cyrus. Él no permitiría que Kaileena se marchase, por mucho que la evitara. Sabía que en el fondo la seguía queriendo, y bajo ningún concepto dejaría a Karsham desposarla. Así pues, fueron a hablar con él, pero su reacción no fue la que esperaban.

Vale, se casa … ¿Y qué?

¡¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada? – Farah no se lo esperaba.

Si Kaileena quiere ser desposada por ese estúpido, que lo haga. Es su decisión.

Cyrus, ¿nos estás diciendo que vas a permitir que Kaileena se marche con ese mentiroso? – Le preguntó Malik. - ¿Vas a dejar a Kaileena en manos de semejante sujeto?

Mirad, lo que Kaileena haga con su vida no es asunto mío, y tampoco vuestro. Haríais bien en dejar de meteros en la vida de los demás y centraros en la vuestra como futuros Padres. Por cierto, enhorabuena.

Intentamos evitar una desgracia. – Insistió Farah.

La única desgracia que va a haber a este paso es que perderás al bebe por preocuparte demasiado. ¡Deja de esforzarte por algo que sabes que no vas a conseguir!

¡Cómo te atreves! – Farah se encaró, enfurecida por su actitud. - ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que te haces el duro porque no quieres que nadie sepa que te arrepientes de haberla abandonado! ¡Estás usando a Sindra como cebo para poner a Kaileena celosa! Pero te duele que no te haga caso.

Farah, no eres NADIE para decirme semejantes injurias. ¡Así que cierra la maldita boca!

¡Eh! – Malik se interpuso entre ambos, defendiendo a Farah. - ¡Eso si que no! No te consiento que le levantes la voz a mi esposa de ese modo.

Pues que deje de meterse en mi vida. Y lo mismo te digo a ti.

Indignado, Cyrus se marchó de sus aposentosdando un portazo. Farah sufría en silencio la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitar aquella unión. La boda sería en menos de 5 días, y no habían avanzado nada. Decepcionada consigo misma, se fue sin decir palabra a sus aposentos. Cuando Malik llegó, Farah ya estaba tumbada en la cama dándole la espalda.

Farah, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, acercándose.

No tengo ganas de hablar, Malik. – Se le notaba en la voz que estaba llorando.

Malik no insistió, pero sabía que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Sin decirle nada más, se tumbó también en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Llegó la víspera del temido día. Kaileena ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero estaba hecha un lío con los preparativos. Aunque Asha estaba allí, su mejor amiga no estaba para animarla. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde aquella discusión.

Nadie vio a Kaileena en todo el día. No salió de sus aposentos ni para comer. Estaba realmente estresada, y lo estaría aún más conforme pasara el tiempo.

Aquella noche, Farah no quiso cenar nada. Se negó a bajar al comedor. Tampoco lo hizo Kaileena. Malik, preocupado por su esposa, decidió llevarle un plato con comida a sus aposentos. Ordenó a un sirviente a llevar una bandeja con varios platos que dejó sobre la cama.

Adentrándose en la zona de sus baños privados, encontró a Farah metida en la piscina, tratando de relajarse. Pero estaba llorando.

¿Otra vez llorando? – Le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Quitándose la ropa, Malik se metió en la piscina y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola. – Farah, no puedes seguir así.

La boda es mañana …

Lo sé. Pero deja de martirizarte. Has hecho lo que has podido.

Pero no he logrado nada. – Farah apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Malik. – Sólo acabar peleada con Kaileena y Cyrus. Soy un desastre.

No, Farah. Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Dime una cosa que haya hecho bien.

Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y vas a ser una gran Madre.

Eso no lo sabes.

Sí que lo sé. Se te nota en la manera en la que actúas, como hablas … Serás una Madre magnífica. Todo lo contrario de lo que yo jamás seré como Padre.

No digas eso.

Sí … Jamás dediqué una palabra de afecto a mis hijos. No era un Padre, era un entrenador …

Bueno … Piensa que ahora tienes una oportunidad de cambiar. Seguro que serás un gran Padre y un gran Rey, al igual que estás siendo un marido ejemplar.

¿Ejemplar? ¿Yo?

Sí. Me proteges, te preocupas por mí y me cuidas con mucho cariño. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

¿Quizás que le traigan la cena a sus aposentos cuando no ha querido bajar al comedor? – Le dijo sonriendo.

¿Ves? Ahí tienes la prueba.

Tienes que comer.

Sí, pero quiero quedarme aquí un poco más.

No muy lejos de allí, Cyrus era incapaz de pegar ojo. Al día siguiente, Kaileena se casaría con aquel incordio de Karsham. Aunque quisiera, no podía negarse a sí mismo que aquello le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ese Daeva creído e insolente? ¿Qué es lo que había visto en él?

Harto de estar en la cama, se levantó y bajó por el balcón de sus aposentos hasta los Jardines. Haciendo uso de su agilidad, trepó hasta una torre de vigilancia, desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad. Aquellas vistas le relajaban. Su amada Babilonia, ya recuperada casi del todo de los ataques sufridos, brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Unas voces procedentes de los pies de la torre le alertaron. Eran dos Daevas, los dos matones de Karsham. La conversación le llamó la atención y se ocultó entre las sombras para escuchar atentamente.

¿Lo tienes todo?

Sí, está todo listo para mañana.

Perfecto. Asegúrate de que el veneno le llegue sólo a ella. Tenemos órdenes de no hacérselo llegar a nadie más.

Sí.

Imagina la cara que pondrán esos Persas cuando encuentren a la Emperatriz del Tiempo muerta tras la fiesta.

Sí, esa arpía tiene los días contados.

Los dos Daevas empezaron a reírse. Cyrus no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¡Iban a matar a Kaileena! No podía pasar eso por alto. Tenía que advertirla.

Sin ser detectado, abandonó el lugar y escaló por los muros de Palacio hasta llegar a los balcones de Kaileena. Pero cuando quiso entrar, se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Sólo pudo observar a través del fino vestido su indiscutible belleza. Aquella belleza que, junto a su carácter único, habían hecho que perdiera la cabeza por ella.

Estaba peinándose frente a un espejo. Su cara mostraba agotamiento, pero también tristeza. Dejó el cepillo y fue en busca de su vestido de novia. Regresó al espejo y se lo colocó encima. Así se vería el día siguiente.

Desvió la vista hacia el suelo, desanimada e insegura sobre lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez no era buena idea. No amaba a Karsham, ni siquiera le gustaba como amigo. Era un niño mimado en el cuerpo de un adulto. No tenía ni idea de lo que era la responsabilidad o el deber. Lo único que hacía era vacilar ante los demás. Era muy diferente a Cyrus. Él, aunque tenía sus fallos, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, y le había dado una oportunidad de redimirse por su oscuro pasado. Jamás le dio las gracias por ello.

De pronto, una mano le tapó la boca, tirando de ella hacia atrás, al tiempo que un brazo la rodeaba a la altura del hombro. Trató de defenderse, pero su captor la tenía bien sujeta.

No grites. – Le dijo, alejando la mano de su boca.

¿Cyrus? – Kaileena no podía creer lo que veía. - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Salvarte el pellejo. No puedes casarte con Karsham.

¿Que no puedo? ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Querías que desapareciera de tu vida, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Creo que no lo has entendido. Si quieres seguir viva, renuncia a casarte.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Planean envenenarte.

¡Oh! ¿Y dónde has leído eso esta vez? ¿En algún pergamino? – Se burló ella, sin creerle.

Escuché una conversación donde dijeron que iban a matarte.

Claro Cyrus, por supuesto. Seguro que el resto de la conversación no la habrás escuchado, ¿verdad? – Le dijo, recogiendo su vestido.

No, porque he venido corriendo a advertirte.

¡Qué detalle por tu parte! – Exclamó con sarcasmo.

No te equivoques. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no pienso quedarme con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haberte advertido. Lo que hagas es responsabilidad tuya.

Ya me parecía a mí que estabas actuando como una persona decente … Pero lo siento, pienso casarme con Karsham, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Kaileena, si te casas, al menos que sea alguien que lo merezca. – Insistió él.

Cualquiera que no seas tú merece ese privilegio. Cualquiera que no me dé la espalda es mejor que tú.

Entonces creo que estás algo confundida. Karsham no es precisamente mejor persona que yo.

A ver … Irrumpes en mis aposentos, me apresas, me dices que no me case e insultas a mi futuro marido. ¡Ya estoy harta! Vete de aquí.

De acuerdo … Si quieres ser la esclava de un hombre que jamás te verá como algo más que su sierva y con el que jamás disfrutarás yaciendo con él en la misma cama … ¡Adelante!

Te equivocas, Cyrus … Disfruto mucho con él.

¿Qué? – Aquello pilló a Cyrus desprevenido.

Lo que oyes. Ya he yacido con Karsham y sabe complacer todos mis deseos. – Kaileena remarcó la palabra "todos" usando otro tono de voz.

Eres una maldita ramera. – Cyrus se sentía asqueado.

Tú no eres mejor que yo. Según he sabido, mientras yo estaba con Karsham tú besaste a Sindra. ¡A saber qué habrás hecho con esa pobre Princesa! – Dándole la espalda, añadió. – Y, por cierto, Cyrus … Se nota que no sientes nada por ella. Deberías pensártelo mejor.

¡Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos!

Bueno, sé que si has venido a advertirme para que no me case es porque te preocupa que me pase algo, aunque intentes negarlo. Además … He visto cómo me mirabas antes de entrar.

¡Ja! ¡Qué ilusa eres! ¿No te has visto? Llevas un vestido que deja ver prácticamente tu cuerpo entero.

Oh ... ¿Y eso te excita? – Le preguntó, aproximándose a él, utilizando un tono de voz seductor. Le estaba poniendo a prueba. Pretendía que confesase que aún la quería para darle la espalda. - ¿Desearías tenerme en tu cama para ti solo?

Ya veo lo mucho que te satisface Karsham, tanto que te insinúas ante mí. – Cyrus, que conocía los trucos de Kaileena, sabía cómo darle la vuelta a la situación, aunque ello conllevase ofenderla. – Te daré un consejo. Hay muchos soldados que llevan mucho tiempo sin disfrutar del calor de una mujer. ¿Por qué no les llamas y montas una orgía como las que solías hacer en la Isla con tu querido Cuervo y tus secuaces? ¿Eh? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Que Cyrus dijera aquello fue como una puñalada por la espalda para Kaileena. Cyrus no sólo había leído lo que le quedaba de diario, sino las páginas anteriores también. Lo que decía no era ninguna mentira.

Kaileena se sentía sola en la Isla del Tiempo, y con frecuencia, ordenaba a varios de sus soldados esperarla en sus aposentos con la intención de yacer con todos ellos. La única pega era que si no lograban satisfacerla por completo, eran ejecutados de inmediato.

Con los años, su sed se vio incrementada, y exigía más a sus amantes. Podía pasar noches enteras sin dormir. Pero cuando la visión de muerte aconteció, Kaileena dejó de encontrar placer en aquellos encuentros.

Ofendida por su pasado, y sobre todo por el atrevimiento de Cyrus para usarlo en su contra, Kaileena no supo qué responder a eso. Ahora sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa. Nadie le daría el placer que sintió con Cyrus, un placer que aún recordaba, y que ahora se convertía en dolorosos recuerdos.

Márchate. – Le dijo con voz temblona, aguantando las lágrimas.

No.

He dicho que te marches.

No me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas. – Cyrus estaba siendo muy duro con ella. Pero se lo había buscado. - ¿Qué harás? Lo digo para avisar a unos cuantos amigos míos. Quizás estén interesados.

He dicho que te marches, Cyrus. – Pero él no se movió. - Llamaré a los guardias.

¡Está bien! Está bien … - Se rindió alzando los brazos. – Me voy, pero si luego ocurre algo, a mí no me eches la culpa.

Antes de marcharse, Cyrus lanzó una última chispa al corazón ya devastado de Kaileena.

Por cierto, espero que Karsham te haga sentir toda una mujer. – Burlándose de ella, se llevó la mano al pecho. – Te lo digo de corazón.

Kaileena cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Cyrus prácticamente a oscuras en el pasillo. Apoyada en la puerta, las palabras de Cyrus resonaban en su mente. Finalmente, rompió a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Cyrus … - Se dijo a sí misma. – Eres un ser despreciable … ¡Te odio!

Cyrus estaba pegado a la puerta y la escuchó. En un principio, se sintió mal por lo que había provocado. Pero luego recordó que había sido Kaileena quien le había puesto a prueba primero.

De regreso a sus aposentos, Cyrus maldijo a Kaileena por no querer escucharle. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba. Sindra le estaba esperando en su cama, semidesnuda.

Sindra, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

¿A vos que os parece? – Le preguntó con voz seductora. – Venid.

Cyrus, desconfiado, se acercó lentamente, sentándose junto a ella. Sindra le obligó a tumbarse y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial …

¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, confuso.

Por ninguna razón en concreto. Sólo quiero que disfrutemos el uno del otro.

Sindra empezó a besarle y a quitarle la camisa. Cyrus, dejándose llevar, hizo lo mismo con ella. Se colocó sobre Sindra y la miró. Pero en su mente, no era Sindra a quien veía tumbada con él. Veía a Kaileena, rebosante de belleza, sonriéndole alegremente.

¿Ocurre algo?

No … - Negó él, volviendo en sí. – Nada.

Entonces no me hagáis esperar más …

Cyrus estaba dispuesto a empezar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, una serie de recuerdos asaltó su mente. Era su último encuentro con Kaileena, en aquella misma cama. Aún podía sentir sus pieles ardiendo de pasión rozándose la una con la otra. La suave voz de Kaileena pidiéndole que no parara, sus suspiros entrecortados, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda como cuchillos. No. No era capaz de hacer lo que planeaba.

No puedo … - Confesó, apartando la mirada. – Lo siento.

Lo sabía … - Escuchó a Sindra. Su voz ya no sonaba seductora, ni tampoco triste. – Sabía que no seriáis capaz de hacerme el amor. ¡Aún sentís algo por ella! ¡Admitirlo! – Cyrus no respondió. - ¡Aún la queréis! ¡Y me habéis estado utilizando todo este tiempo para darle celos!

Sindra …

¡No quiero oír vuestras excusas! – Sindra apartó a Cyrus de encima y se levantó. – Me marcho.

Esperad, dejad que os lo explique.

¡He estado todo el tiempo fijándome en cómo la mirabais! La desnudabais con la mirada cada vez que pasaba por delante.¡ Y todas las veces que os habéis acercado a mí era por ella estaba delante!

Sindra, ¡por favor!

¡Sois un ser despreciable!

Cuando Cyrus trató de acercarse a Sindra, ésta le dio un puñetazo que le reventó el labio. La Princesa Daeva se alejó llorando, tras descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. No había sido más que una herramienta para darle celos a Kaileena.

Cyrus no fue tras ella. Era inútil pedir perdón, el daño estaba hecho. Aquella noche, dos mujeres habían acabado llorando por culpa de sus retorcidos planes de venganza. Tanto Kaileena como Sindra tenían razón: Era un ser despreciable.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: La Leyenda del Simurgh**

A la mañana siguiente, Farah se levantó algo más animada, pero aún triste por lo ocurrido. Malik no tardó en darse cuenta y le propuso una solución.

Farah, escucha, no tiene sentido que sigáis enfadadas. Habla con ella.

¿Lo dices en serio?

Sí, Kaileena estará nerviosa y necesitará a alguien para que le dé ánimos y le diga lo bien que le sienta su vestido. Además, no quiero verte así. Si sigues con esos ánimos acabarás cayendo en una depresión, y no quiero que tengas problemas durante el embarazo.

Estoy bien, Malik. En serio …

No estás bien. Estás triste, y la tristeza nunca es buena. Ve y habla con ella de lo ocurrido. Comprobarás que ambas os equivocasteis con la otra.

Está bien …

Tras darle un beso, Farah salió de la habitación. No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decirle. Una vez frente a su puerta, se llenó de valor y llamó.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Kaileena desde el interior. Parecía triste.

Soy yo. – Dijo ella en voz baja. - ¿Puedo entrar?

Sí.

Al abrir la puerta, descubrió los aposentos de Kaileena llenos de maletas. Y sobre la cama, su vestido nupcial.

Ya lo has recogido todo …

Sí. Esta es mi última noche en Babilonia. Karsham quiere partir mañana mismo hacia Aresura.

¿Seguro que quieres casarte con él?

Sí … - Mintió ella. Tras una pausa, acabó por mirarla a la cara y ser sincera. – Escucha, siento no habértelo contado antes … De verdad que lo iba a hacer.

Tranquila, no pasa nada. Supongo que me irrité porque no me lo esperaba. Quería que me acompañases en el parto.

Lo siento …

Déjalo, no importa. Malik estará también, así que … Estaré acompañada.

Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ¿no?

Sí.

Oye, no quiero marcharme de aquí estando enfadada contigo. Es ridículo que discutamos por algo tan estúpido. – Dijo Kaileena.

Eso mismo pienso yo. – Tras una pausa, Farah continuó. – Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Sí, si me perdonas tú a mí.

Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia.

Las dos se rieron ante la situación tan tonta en la que estaban. En silencio, Kaileena continuó preparando sus pertenencias para el viaje que le deparaba. La situación no podía ser más incómoda. Finalmente, las dos amigas dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y corrieron la una hacia la otra, abrazándose a modo de despedida.

¡Te voy a echar de menos! – Dijo Farah, llorando.

Y yo a ti. – Respondió Kaileena, llorando también. Jamás había tenido una amiga, y se había encariñado mucho con Farah. Era, más que una amiga, como una hermana. – Prométeme que cuando nazca el bebé me avisarás.

¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

Tanto como pueda.

¡Me alegro! – Mirando a sus pertenencias, Farah dijo. - Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te echo una mano con todo esto?

Si te ofreces … La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa.

Tranquila, eso es normal. Ven, te voy a convertir en la novia más radiante de Persia.

Al caer la noche, llegó la ceremonia. Fue muy austera, apenas hubo lujos. Karsham no quería una celebración a lo grande. Sólo quería desposar a Kaileena, le daba igual lo demás.

Kaileena había dicho que no le importaba, pero lo cierto era que, después de haber visto la ceremonia que tuvo Farah, esperaba que si algún día se desposaba con un hombre, su ceremonia fuera algo especial.

Karsham apenas la miró durante la ceremonia, y pronunció los votos muy serio. Quizás era fruto de los nervios. Pero en general estaba muy frívolo.

Ya en la celebración, el Rey Shahraman ofreció a los recién casados un banquete digno, a pesar de que Karsham no lo había pedido. Los Daevas festejaban la unión con trucos de magia, malabares y doma de animales salvajes. Era todo un espectáculo, pero a Kaileena no le interesaba. Estaba más centrada en ver si Cyrus aparecía por allí. Se preguntaba si se despediría de ella.

Malik y Farah se mantuvieron al margen. La futura mamá no estaba para fiestas, y no tardaría en irse a dormir. Ambos veían que Kaileena no disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Cyrus, por otro lado, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kaileena, oculto entre la multitud. Estaba preocupado por ella. Su corazón se vio acelerado cuando un Daeva propuso un brindis por la pareja de recién casados. Se fijó en las copas que trajo un sirviente. Ya estaban llenas.

Cyrus rogó a los Dioses que Kaileena no bebiera, pero lo hizo sin problema alguno. Estaba seguro de que el veneno lo habían echado allí. Era lo más lógico. Pasado un rato, Kaileena se sintió mareada salió a los Jardines para alejarse del alboroto de la fiesta. Cyrus no dudó en seguirla. Una vez salieron del gran comedor, se dejo ver.

Kaileena se apoyó en una pared, viendo que sus mareos no cesaban. De pronto, vio a Cyrus junto a ella, observándola.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, molesta.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, sólo estoy mareada. No te preocupes.

¿Quieres beber algo?

No necesito tu compasión. Estoy perfectamente.

¿Cómo es que tu nuevo y radiante marido no ha salido para acompañarte?

Te encanta criticarle, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te vas un rato con Sindra por ahí?

Ya no hay nada entre Sindra y yo. – Kaileena no le dijo nada al respecto. – Sigues sin creerme, ¿verdad?

No puedo confiar en ti. Además, no tienes pruebas de lo que dijiste.

Ya … Como quieras.

Cyrus se apoyó en la pared, no muy lejos de Kaileena, mirando al cielo estrellado. Era una noche realmente hermosa, perfecta para pasarla con la persona amada. Él la tenía a poco más de un metro de distancia.

Kaileena se llevó la mano a la boca. Sus mareos iban creciendo. Aunque estaba segura de que sólo era una coincidencia, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pensando que realmente podría haber sido envenenada. Para calmarse, respiró profundamente. Pero, de pronto, notó que de su nariz salía un líquido. Al mirarse la mano, vio que era sangre. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Cyrus, al desviar la mirada hacia ella, se fijó en su mano manchada de sangre, y al mirarla a la cara, vio cómo brotaba de su nariz lentamente.

¿Kaileena? ¿Te encuentras bien? – De pronto, Kaileena cayó al suelo, fulminada. - ¡Oh no! –Masculló. – Kaileena. ¡Kaileena! – La sujetó con sus brazos y trató de despertarla, pero no reaccionaba.- Maldición … ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito un médico aquí! ¡Rápido!

Malik y Farah escucharon los gritos de Cyrus y fueron los primeros en llegar a ellos. Farah se horrorizó al ver a Kaileena sangrando inconsciente en suelo y se quedó congelada nada más verla, incapaz de acercarse más.

¡¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Malik, examinando a Kaileena.

¡La han envenenado! Necesita un médico.

¿Envenenado?

Te lo explicaré luego, ¡llevémosla a sus aposentos!

La voz se corrió entre los invitados de la fiesta. El Rey, tras ver el caos que se había formado, prohibió a todos que comieran o bebieran nada más, y que si sentían algún tipo de malestar, avisaran de inmediato a un médico. Después se dirigió a los aposentos de Kaileena. Fuera, esperaban Malik, Cyrus, Karsham y el resto de representantes Daevas. El médico estaba dentro con Kaileena, acompañada por Farah.

En los aposentos de Kaileena, la situación no pintaba nada bien. Entre Malik y Cyrus la habían llevado hasta allí lo más rápido posible, y Farah, con la ayuda de Asha, le había quitado la ropa y habían cubierto su cuerpo con las sábanas para que el médico pudiera examinarla mejor. Sin embargo, el médico llevaba ya un buen rato examinándola, y su rostro presagiaba lo peor. Farah, sentada junto a Kaileena, apoyada en las almohadas de su cama, veía cómo el médico comprobaba su pulso, respiración, dilatación de las pupilas, incluso si tenía alguna herida que pudiera haber sido origen de infección, más no encontró nada.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa, doctor? – Preguntó Farah, preocupada. No le respondió. Recordó lo que Cyrus había dicho cuando encontraron a Kaileena. – Cyrus dijo que la habían envenenado, ¿creéis que …?

El médico la miró y suspiró.

No puedo hacer nada por ella.

¿Qué queréis decir?

La han envenenado …

Tras varios minutos de incesable espera para los que estaban fuera, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un médico no muy contento.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó el Rey.

Las sospechas del Príncipe Cyrus eran ciertas. En efecto, la Emperatriz ha sido envenenada.

¿Le habéis administrado algún antídoto? – Preguntó Malik.

Por desgracia, desconozco el veneno que se ha empleado. No es como los que he visto en otros casos. Los antídotos que tengo no servirían. Me temo que poco puedo hacer. Lo lamento.

Lo sabía … ¡La habéis envenenado! – Acusó Cyrus, encarándose ante Karsham.

¡¿Nos acusáis de asesinos? – Contestó Karsham, indignado.

¡Escuché a vuestros dos matones hablar de envenenarla! ¡¿De quién si no iban a tener órdenes de asesinar a Kaileena?

¿Os referís a Sagun y Sahas? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Para qué iba a querer asesinar a mi propia esposa?

Vos me lo diréis …

Cyrus, Cyrus … - Intervino Malik. – No es momento de acusar a nadie … Tenemos que preocuparnos de ayudar a Kaileena. No podemos perder el control ahora. – Separando a su hermano pequeño de Karsham, le preguntó a los demás. - ¿No tenéis idea de qué veneno han podido darle?

No podemos saberlo con certeza … – Respondió Aesma. Pero tras pensar unos segundos, recordó algo. – Aunque … Quizás tengamos una idea.

¿Qué queréis decir?

El Príncipe Cyrus afirma que los que han envenenado a la Emperatriz son Daevas. Nosotros, cuando queremos envenenar a algún traidor o intruso, somos muy meticulosos. Hay varias plantas venenosas en Aresura. Separadas son leves, pero si las juntáis … - Aesma miró a los demás con preocupación.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Insistió Malik.

Juntas son letales. No hay antídoto posible. Se puede frenar el efecto un poco, pero no salvarle la vida. Es muy posible que la Emperatriz haya sido envenenada con esas plantas …

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida a Kaileena? – Preguntó Farah, temerosa.

Unos tres días. Una semana si se le administran los antídotos. – Respondió Sindra. – Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que está sentenciada.

Al oír la declaración de Sindra, Farah casi se desmayó. Malik tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que sus piernas le fallasen. Karsham parecía haberse quedado helado. Miró a los suyos, esperando que dijeran que quizás, sólo quizás, había una remota posibilidad de salvarla, pero todos agacharon la cabeza.

Cyrus clavó su mirada en Sindra cuando dijo aquello. Creía que había sido Karsham, pero esto le daba un giro a todo. Sindra odiaba a Kaileena por ser a ella a quien amaba. Pero no la veía capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad. O quizás era muy buena actriz y lo tenía todo planeado.

Dejando a un lado las discusiones, entraron a verla. Yacía inconsciente sobre su cama, aún con algo de sangre goteándole de la nariz. Farah no pudo evitarlo y se echó a llorar. El ambiente no podía ser más desolador.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Malik mientras trataba de consolar a Farah.

Por el momento, interrogar a los dos soldados que Cyrus escuchó. – Shahraman se volvió hacia los soldados del pasillo con voz fiera. - ¡Traed a esos Daevas ante mí de inmediato!

¿Tenéis los antídotos que hay que administrarle? – Le preguntó Malik a Saurva.

Sí. Pero sólo lograréis alargar su sufrimiento. – Contestó él. – Miradla, apenas ha empezado a mostrar el primer estado …

¿Primer estado? – Interrumpió Farah. – Explicaos.

Hay varios estados de envenenamiento conforme pasa el tiempo. El primero es sangrar por la nariz y caer inconsciente varias horas. Cuando despierte, no tardará en mostrar el segundo estado: una fiebre espantosa. Si sobrevive a ella, pasará a tener una tos que no le dejará respirar y severas descargas de dolor. Y el último … - Sindra no se atrevió a acabar la frase.

¿Cuál es el último estado? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Si sobrevive a los anteriores … Acabará dándole un ataque que pondrá fin a su vida del modo más horrible y doloroso posible. – Karsham parecía aterrado sólo con pensarlo. – Normalmente nadie llega a ese estado … Muchos se suicidan antes. Otros, simplemente, no sobreviven … Sea como sea, la muerte que le depara a Kaileena será dolorosa y atroz.

No … No puede ser. – Se decía Cyrus.

Cyrus miró a Kaileena. Estaba sufriendo. No tenía por qué sufrir semejante muerte. No … No podía dejarla morir. Al menos no de esa manera. Decidido, atravesó la habitación, dispuesto a dar con una solución.

Cyrus, ¿dónde vas? – Preguntó Malik, confuso.

No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

¡¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ormazd no dejaría a Kaileena morir así. Pienso obtener respuestas.

En mitad de la noche, Cyrus se adentró en el Templo, vagamente iluminado por las velas que había en los altares. Se arrodilló frente a la estatua de Ormazd y sacó valor para hacer algo que hacía años que no se había atrevido a hacer: rezar.

Ormazd, sé que no soy el más adecuado para hablaros de Kaileena. – Le dijo con voz temblona. – Pero le han tendido una trampa … y se muere. ¡No podéis dejarla morir así! Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarla. ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidáis! Sólo necesito una señal … - Y añadió con lágrimas en los ojos. – La que sea … ¡Os juro que si sobrevive la compensaré por todo el daño que le he hecho!

Pocos segundos más tarde, escuchó un ruido. Fue hacia el lugar donde lo escuchó y vio una espada tirada en el suelo. Se había caído de su altar. La cogió, confuso, y al mirar de quién era, algo se le pasó por la cabeza.

Rostam …

Rostam, el Gran Héroe de Persia, conocido en todo el mundo por sus grandes hazañas y su habilidad con la espada.

A toda prisa, se dirigió a la Biblioteca, donde buscó todos los libros referentes al Gran Héroe Persa. Pero en ninguno aparecía nada relevante, sólo un dibujo de un ser mitológico al que rendía culto Rostam, el Simurgh. ¿Qué era ese animal? Sólo había una persona que pudiera darle respuestas sobre semejante tema: el Anciano.

Sin esperar un minuto, Cyrus buscó su caballo y galopó a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa del Anciano estaba a oscuras, y aunque era algo impropio de un Príncipe interrumpir el sueño de un hombre de su edad, tenía que hacerlo.

¡Anciano! ¿Estáis ahí? – Llamó.

Tras varios segundos, el Anciano respondió.

¿Cyrus?

Sí, soy yo. ¡Abridme!

¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? – Preguntó abriendo la puerta.

¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

Pasad. – Ofreciéndole asiento, le preguntó. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Necesito que me digáis todo lo que sepáis del Simurgh.

¿Simurgh? ¿Para qué queréis saber eso?

Por favor, Anciano. Es importante.

A ver … ¿Conocéis la historia de Rostam?

Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el Simurgh con él?

Veréis …

"_Cuando el Rey de Persia, Saam, se enteró de que iba a tener un hijo, su corazón se llenó de alegría. Pero aquella alegría se desvaneció cuando vio al bebé. El pequeño Príncipe, de nombre Zal, nació albino. Por desgracia, el Rey Saam pensó que era un demonio o algo así, y repugnado por la apariencia de su heredero, lo abandonó en las montañas de Alborz, lejos de aquí. _

_Dándolo por muerto, regresó a Babilonia. Pero cuenta la leyenda, que el llanto del bebé despertó a una criatura milenaria con forma de pájaro, plumas coloridas y brillantes, una sabiduría más allá de la imaginable, y cualidades mágicas. Aquel ser era el Simurgh. _

_Entristecido por lo que veía, el Simurgh acogió a Zal en su guarida, criándolo como si fuera su hijo. El Simurgh educó a Zal hasta que éste tuvo que regresar a la civilización. Como último obsequio, el Simurgh le entregó a Zal tres plumas doradas con las que debía convocarle si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda. _

_Tras su regreso, Zal desposó a una joven llamada Rudaba. Fueron bendecidos por los Dioses con un hijo. Pero a la hora del parto, Rudaba no era capaz de dar a luz. Aquello se prolongó, y Zal, temiendo por la vida de su esposa, utilizó una de las plumas que el Simurgh le había entregado para invocarle. _

_Aquel majestuoso animal apareció rodeado de un haz de luz. Tras examinar a Rudaba y comprobar que su espíritu era puro, le indicó a Zal cómo sacar al bebé de su vientre. Y para sanar a la esposa de Zal, el Simurgh la marcó con sus garras, de modo que cuando la herida cicatrizase, Rudaba estaría recuperada. Así es como nació Rostam, quien fue educado por Zal de la misma forma que él había sido educado por el Simurgh. _

_Antes de morir, Zal le entregó a Rostam las dos plumas restantes. Se dice que fue enterrado en la Cueva del Simurgh, en la cima de las montañas de Alborz, y que una de las plumas fue enterrada con él. Nadie sabe qué fue de la otra pluma."_

Cyrus había escuchado la historia con atención, sacando conclusiones.

Entonces … ¿Ese Simurgh puede salvar a la gente de la muerte si es preciso?

Sí.

¿Y decís que hay una pluma en la Tumba de Zal?

Sí … ¡Pero el Simurgh sólo es una Leyenda! Nadie sabe si realmente existió o si fue una exageración.

Sea lo que sea, es la única posibilidad que le queda …

¿A quién?

A Kaileena. – Respondió él, pálido.

¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alguien la ha envenenado … ¡Traté de advertirla! Pero no me hizo caso … Ahora está entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudar?

No, a no ser que conozcáis los venenos que utilizan los Daevas.

No sé mucho sobre los Daevas, pero sé cómo ralentizar los efectos de algunos de sus venenos.

Entonces venid conmigo.

Llevando al Anciano consigo, Cyrus regresó a Palacio, y sin perder un segundo, corrió a los aposentos de Kaileena. Los Daevas se habían marchado, salvo Karsham, que continuaba junto a Kaileena. Farah y Malik tampoco se habían retirado a sus aposentos.

¿Cómo está? – Preguntó, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Igual que antes … - Contestó Malik.

¿Le habéis dado los antídotos? – Preguntó, acercándose a ella.

No. – Respondió Karsham. – No vemos digno prolongar su sufrimiento más aún.

Entonces lo hará el Anciano. – Se giró y lo llamó. - ¡Entrad!

¡¿Qué? ¿Quién os creéis que sois para decidir qué hacer con ella? ¡Es mi esposa!

Me da igual. Conozco a Kaileena mucho mejor que vos, y me juego el cuello a que me preocupo más por ella que vos.

Permitidme dudarlo … Vos la traicionasteis y la abandonasteis.

¿Os habéis preocupado en buscar alguna solución a esto?

¡Ya os lo hemos dicho! No hay ninguna solución posible.

La hay si os detenéis a buscar.

¿Hay una solución? – Preguntó Farah, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Malik.

¿Has dado con algo? – Preguntó Malik.

Venid conmigo. Os lo explicaré. – De nuevo, se dirigió al Anciano. – Haced lo que debáis, Anciano. Confío en vos.

Cyrus se sentó en el borde la cama y, cogiéndole la mano a Kaileena y apartando el pelo de su rostro, le hizo una promesa.

Kaileena, si puedes oírme, resiste. Voy a buscar ayuda. No vas a morir, no sin ganarme tu perdón antes … ¡Te prometo que no descansaré hasta dar con una solución! ¡Aguanta! Te prometo que no te dejaré morir así …

Kaileena no reaccionó. Cyrus, viendo que el tiempo se le agotaba, suspiró desesperado y abandonó los aposentos acompañado por Farah y Malik. Le siguieron hasta la puerta de Palacio, donde esperaba su caballo. Cyrus había ordenado que le preparasen de inmediato unas alforjas con provisiones para su viaje.

Espera … - Dijo Malik. - ¿Qué planeas?

Encontrar al Simurgh. – Dijo, montando en su caballo. – Es un ave mitológica que puede sanar a la gente.

¡¿Qué? – Malik no lo comprendía. – Deberías quedarte junto a Kaileena en su lecho de muerte. ¡No perseguir cuentos y fantasías!

No pienso quedarme ahí viendo como muere.

Cyrus … Es sólo una leyenda. – Dijo Farah, agotada.

Kaileena era una leyenda también hasta que la traje aquí. – Cyrus ordenó al caballo dar la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. – Encontraré a ese animal y lo traeré para que la cure, cueste lo que cueste.

Entonces iré contigo. – Se ofreció Malik.

No, Malik. Es mejor que estés aquí. Asegúrate de que el Anciano tenga acceso a todas las cosas que necesite para fabricar los antídotos. Además, tienes que cuidar de Farah. – Pensativo, Cyrus recordó el encontronazo que tuvo con ella días atrás. - Y por cierto … Siento lo que te dije, Farah. No era mi intención gritarte.

No te preocupes. Si has de irte, ¡vete ya! No pierdas más tiempo.

Volveré con ese animal … ¡Lo prometo!

Cyrus ordenó a su caballo iniciar la marcha, alejándose de las puertas. Allí quedaron Malik y Farah, observando cómo Cyrus se marchaba, dispuesto a traer la ayuda prometida. Farah, arropada con un pañuelo sobre los hombros, miró a Malik. Él le devolvió la mirada, preocupado. No les quedaba otra opción que quedarse allí velando por Kaileena y esperar que aquella remota posibilidad de salvarla fuera real…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Secretos y mentiras**

Cyrus atravesó las calles de Babilonia pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de salvar a Kaileena. Seguía sintiendo algo por ella. No podía negarlo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, después de aquello, y si ella sobrevivía, podrían hablar las cosas detenidamente y darle una solución a su situación.

Al llegar a los muros de la ciudad, se encontró allí con alguien que no esperaba ver. Era Karsham, con su caballo, mostrándose muy serio ante él.

¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? – Le preguntó, sorprendido. Sin dejarle responder, añadió.- ¿Co … Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?

Lo mismo que vos. Buscar una solución para salvar a Kaileena. – Respondió Karsham, clavando la mirada en Cyrus. – He aprovechado mientras os despedíais del Príncipe Malik y la Princesa Farah para prepararme.

No os he pedido que me acompañéis. Viajo solo. – Cyrus ordenó a su caballo caminar.

Creo que no comprendéis la gravedad de la situación. – Karsham se interpuso en el camino de Cyrus, obligándole a frenar. – La que está en cama luchando por respirar es mi esposa. No lo olvidéis.

Me parece cómico que ahora os preocupéis por ella. Un marido decente la habría acompañado fuera cuando se apartó de los demás por sentirse mal.

Decid lo que queráis, pero no podréis frenarme. Iré con vos, os guste o no. – Buscando en una alforja, sacó una ballesta. – Además, nos será útil esta belleza. Dudo que podáis atacar a larga distancia.

Está bien, venid conmigo. Pero obedeceréis mis órdenes, ¿queda claro?

Por supuesto … Alteza. – Dijo Karsham de mala gana. Comenzaron la marcha rumbo a las montañas. - ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Encontrar la pluma con la que fue enterrado Zal e invocar al Simurgh.

¿Simurgh? Juraría que ese animal desapareció tras la muerte de Zal. Muchos lo han buscado sin éxito.

Pues haremos que reaparezca.

Suponiendo que siga vivo …

La extraña pareja de aventureros comenzó su viaje a contrarreloj hacia las montañas de Alborz, dejando atrás la gran Babilonia. Aunque no le agradase, Cyrus tenía que admitir que le convenía llevar a Karsham con él. A fin de cuentas, ambos eran muy hábiles de un modo diferente, y unir sus habilidades les podría ser de gran ayuda.

Malik, viendo que Farah estaba exhausta, le dijo que se fuera a descansar, y que si había alguna novedad, se lo haría saber de inmediato. Así pues, la acompañó hasta sus aposentos, esperó a que se cambiase de ropa y la arropó cariñosamente, dándole un beso antes de marcharse.

Sabía que la situación estaba afectando a Farah. Pero no podía dejar que fuera así. Si perdiese al bebé o le ocurriese algo peor, no lo soportaría. El futuro Rey de Persia rezaba a los Dioses para que Kaileena se recuperase, no sólo por ella, sino porque si ella moría, la vida del bebé o, incluso de Farah, correría peligro.

Cuando Malik llegó a los aposentos de Kaileena, el Anciano acababa de examinarla, fascinado por tener a la Emperatriz del Tiempo delante.

¿Ha despertado? – Preguntó Malik, acercándose.

No.

¿Dónde está Karsham?

¿El Daeva? Se ha marchado. Dijo que iba a acompañar a Cyrus.

Genial … El equipo perfecto. – Murmuró. Se acercó y examinó a Kaileena. - ¿Le habéis dado el antídoto?

Hasta que no despierte no puedo hacerlo. Espero que Cyrus logre regresar con el Simurgh.

Un momento … - Malik llevaba un rato pensando en quién era aquel extraño hombre. - ¡Sois vos! Vos mantuvisteis a Cyrus oculto durante sus años de destierro.

También fui yo quien le contó todo sobre la Isla del Tiempo. – El Anciano volvió a mirar a Kaileena. – Nunca creí que daría con ella, y mucho menos que traería a esta mujer con él.

¿Cómo sabéis tanto? – Malik comenzaba a interesarse por aquel hombre. Le resultaba extraño que siendo tan sabio, viviera en las afueras de la ciudad. Un hombre como él debería ser el Consejero Personal del Rey.

Yo, al igual que muchos, también fui en busca de la Emperatriz del Tiempo. El mundo de las Arenas del Tiempo es algo que siempre me ha atraído. Desde joven he soñado con conocer a la Emperatriz y aprender sobre ella. – Explicó él, entusiasmado. – He seguido su rastro por medio mundo, descubriendo información sobre ella que no figura en los escritos de los Templos, algunas espeluznantes, otras maravillosas.

Bueno … Aquí la tenéis.

Pero conocerla en este estado … - El Anciano bajó la cabeza, desanimado. – Esta mujer ha sido el objetivo de caza-tesoros y Reyes durante siglos. Muchos han codiciado su esencia para ser inmortales. Otros, igual de codiciosos, la querían como oráculo. Y algunos, simplemente deseaban su cuerpo …

Es una mujer atractiva con un gran carácter y una inteligencia enorme. Es digna de admiración. – Confesó Malik. – Es una lástima que ahora se encuentre en esta situación.

Que ahora esté postrada en una cama luchando por sobrevivir es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza.

Tras un rato en silencio, Malik se atrevió finalmente a preguntarle al Anciano algo sobre él.

Vos … Nos sois de aquí, ¿verdad?

No. Siempre he sido un viajero. Me establecí en Babilonia por su historia y sus secretos. El Rey Abathur incluso me pidió que viviera aquí, en Palacio, para educar a sus dos hijos, Saman y Shahraman.

Esperad … ¿Conocéis a mi Padre?

Sí. Yo era su mentor. – Los dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama. - Daba clases a ambos Príncipes para ser gobernantes justos y generosos, valores que a vuestro Padre no parecían interesarle. No … A él le atraía más el honor y la gloria, la sed de conquista. Le preocupaba más la victoria en una batalla que las vidas que se sacrificasen en ella.

Fuisteis el profesor de mi Padre … - Malik estaba sorprendido. - Pero, si vivíais en Palacio, ¿cómo acabasteis viviendo en una tienda de campaña lejos de la ciudad?

Pues …

El Anciano se vio interrumpido con la llegada de alguien. Era el Rey, que había supervisado el interrogatorio de los dos Daevas, los cuales estaban a la espera de ser torturados para que confesaran. Al ver al Anciano, Shahraman se quedó de piedra. Habían pasado más de 50 años y aún podía reconocerle.

Vos … - Dijo, perplejo.

Saludos, "Rey" Shahraman. – El Anciano utilizó un tono diferente al dirigirse a él como Rey. – Han pasado muchos años.

¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

Vuestro hijo Cyrus me ha pedido ayuda. Espero que no os moleste mi presencia aquí. Le estaba contando a vuestro hijo Malik que antes era vuestro mentor, me había preguntado por qué dejé de vivir aquí. ¿Por qué no se lo explicáis vos?

Shahraman guardó silencio, mirando al suelo.

¿Padre? ¿No respondéis? – Preguntó Malik, sospechando que su Padre ocultaba algo.

No lo va a hacer. – Dijo el Anciano. – Sabe muy bien la respuesta, pero supongo que es más fácil ocultar el pasado, ¿no es verdad, Shahraman?

¿Qué queréis decir?

¿Os ha contado lo de su hermano?

Sí … - Respondió Malik, mirando mal a su Padre.

Pues, digamos que vuestro Padre, cuando explicó lo del accidente, engañó a todos, pero no a mí. Saman jamás perdería el control de sus caballos. Los animales se le daban muy bien. Como no quería que nadie manchara su reputación, ordenó mi destierro en cuanto fue coronado Rey para evitar que los leales a su hermano supieran la verdad.

Malik, al escuchar el testimonio del Anciano, miró a su Padre con la misma cara que cuando le confesó la verdad de cómo se convirtió en Rey. Indignado, se levantó de la cama y salió sin dirigirle la palabra, dando un portazo.

Parece que no es la primera decepción que se lleva. ¿Cuántas mentiras le habéis contado para que os tenga por un Rey ejemplar?

¿Por qué le habéis contado eso? – Exigió saber, ignorando las palabras del Anciano.

Sigues siendo igual de arrogante, Shahraman.

¡Mostrad respeto ante el Rey de Persia!

De más sabes que no mereces ser respetado por nadie, y menos por tus propios hijos. Expulsaste a todo hombre del Consejo que llevó a Babilonia a su grandeza, borraste de su memoria a tu propio hermano. No sólo usurpaste su Trono, también sus ideas.

Admito que cometí algunos errores, pero …

¿Errores? ¡Eres un maldito fraude! Lo único que has hecho en tus años de Reinado ha sido usurpar las ideas de Saman. Jamás has tenido idea de cómo gobernar. Y a mí, que sabías que te escucharía y te daría mi apoyo si así me lo pedías, me echaste de Palacio como si fuera una vulgar rata. ¿Y Merhi? Oh … Merhi. Si tu hermano hubiera sabido que coqueteabas con su prometida a sus espaldas …

¿Cómo sabéis que …?

¿Qué os citabais con ella a espaldas de vuestros Padres y de tu hermano? Dime una cosa, Shahraman, ¿es cierto lo que se dice por ahí? ¿Destrozaste tu relación con ella por no pararte a escucharla?

¡Ya basta! ¡Guardad silencio!

Shahraman, en un ataque de furia, desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó contra el Anciano. Pero Malik, que lo había estado escuchando todo junto a la puerta, entró y bloqueó el ataque de su Padre.

No le pondréis la mano encima a este hombre. – Le amenazó. Shahraman retrocedió. - ¿Cómo podéis haber mentido tanto? ¡Me dijisteis que conocisteis a mi Madre una semana antes de desposarla y que llegó embarazada de mí a la boda!

¡Oh, sí! Ya lo creo. – Afirmó el Anciano. – A la boda de vuestro tío, Malik. Vuestro Padre dejó embarazada a la prometida de su hermano justo antes de la boda.

¡¿Qué? ¡Sois un maldito mentiroso! - Le gritó. - ¡Os juro que …!

Alterado, Malik comenzó a asfixiarse. Soltó su espada y se hincó de rodillas, tosiendo. Tanto el Anciano como el Rey corrieron a ayudarle. El Viejo sabio no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero Shahraman parecía más que acostumbrado a eso.

Malik, cálmate. – Le decía su Padre, preocupado. – Respira despacio.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó el Anciano.

Shahraman miró a Malik y guardó silencio. Sólo él sabía qué le ocurría a su hijo. Nadie más debía saberlo aparte de su médico.

Ve a tus aposentos, Malik. Llamaré al médico.

No. Farah está allí. No quiero preocuparla. – Se negó él.

Si no os importa, yo podría examinaros. – Sugirió el Anciano.

No. Es su médico quien debe examinarle. – Insistió Shahraman.

Padre, dejadme a solas con él.

Pero …

Padre, es MI problema, no el vuestro. Salid.

El Rey, sintiéndose rechazado, abandonó los aposentos de Kaileena. El Anciano llevó a Malik a una silla, logró calmarle y escuchó con atención lo que le contó mientras le examinaba detenidamente. Entonces, le preparó una infusión para despejarle las vías respiratorias y ayudarle a respirar, y le untó una cataplasma en el pecho, colocándole una venda alrededor.

Esto os aliviará un poco, pero no ayudará a sanarlo. – Le decía. – Vuestro Padre ha tardado demasiado en alejaros de la guerra. Si os hubieran tratado esto en un principio, las secuelas no habrían sido tan graves. Debisteis dejar a un lado la espada hasta estar recuperado del todo.

Quería resistir … Para él significa mucho el …

Sé lo que significa mucho para vuestro Padre. Es lo único que le importa.

El Anciano se fijó en Malik mientras se tomaba la infusión. Le veía preocupado y decaído. Por desgracia, no tenía nada bueno que decirle respecto a su problema.

Sabéis que esto ya no tiene solución.

Sí …

Y que empeorará con el tiempo.

Lo sé …

La única opción si queréis vivir lo máximo posible, es que os alejéis de guerras y batallas.

¿Y cómo hacer eso si voy a ser el Rey de Persia? Tendré que ir, quiera o no …

Pues entonces sólo podéis encomendaros a los Dioses.

¿Cuánto creéis que me queda de vida si no cuelgo la espada? – Preguntó, preocupado.

No puedo daros una fecha exacta. En cuanto os esforcéis más de lo debido durante un tiempo prolongado … Vuestro corazón fallará. La próxima guerra que viváis podría ser la última.

Dioses … ¿Tan grave es?

Sí. Él médico que os asignó vuestro Padre también lo sabe, pero tendrá órdenes no decir lo que realmente os pasa. Vuestra herida no llegó a cicatrizar bien, y eso os causa estos problemas. Cualquier cosa que os acelere podría acabar con vuestra vida. Incluso yacer con vuestra esposa …

Entonces … ¿Puedo morir en cualquier momento?

Probablemente.

Malik se quedó callado. Aquello había acabado con sus esperanzas de ver crecer a su hijo. Le sería imposible no acelerarse ni estresarse. Tampoco sería posible ver las guerras finalizadas. No le quedaba más remedio que asumir que cualquier día podría amanecer muerto.

No le digáis nada a nadie … Sobre todo a Farah. No quiero preocuparla. – Le suplicó, totalmente abatido. – Nadie salvo mi Padre sabe esto.

Podéis estar tranquilo.

El Anciano estuvo hablando con Malik sobre todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Le veía listo para ser Rey, mucho más preparado que su Padre. Era leal y se preocupaba por sus semejantes. Estaba claro de quien había heredado el carácter bondadoso.

Tras unas horas, llegó Farah, ya descansada. Entró en la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Kaileena despierta, pero la fortuna no estaba con ella.

Hola … - Saludó con tristeza.

¿Has descansado bien? – Le preguntó Malik, abrazándola. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su preocupación.

Sí. – Farah se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Karsham. - ¿Dónde está Karsham?

Se ha marchado con Cyrus.

¿Se ha ido con él? Vaya …

Princesa Farah, - Dijo en Anciano, haciendo una reverencia. – No nos han presentado formalmente. Es un honor conoceros. Cyrus me habló muy bien de vos, y el Príncipe Malik no se ha quedado atrás.

¿Vos sois el hombre que ha cuidado de Cyrus todos estos años? – Le preguntó, sorprendida. Él asintió. – Es un honor conoceros. Cyrus dice que sois muy sabio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Malik les alertó cuando vio a Kaileena moverse levemente. Los tres se acercaron a ella y esperaron. Poco a poco, Kaileena recuperó la consciencia. Estaba débil y desorientada.

¿Kaileena? – La llamó Farah, esperando a que reaccionase.

¿Farah? ¿Qué ha … pasado?

Te han evenenado … - Explicó Malik. – Te desmayaste cuando saliste a tomar el aire.

¿Y hay algún antídoto?

Por desgracia, los antídotos sólo ralentizan los efectos del veneno. – Kaileena se puso pálida al escuchar a Farah decir eso. - ¡Pero tranquila! Karsham y Cyrus han ido a buscar ayuda. ¡Traerán una cura!

¿Karsham y … Cyrus?

Sé que puede sonar raro, pero es así. – Le aseguró Malik. Acto seguido, se dispuso a presentarle al Anciano. – Escucha, este hombre va a darte los antídotos. Él cuidará de ti.

Es un honor conoceros, Emperatriz. – Saludó el Anciano, inclinándose.

¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Miró a Farah y a Malik, confusa. - ¿Se lo habéis dicho vosotros?

Fui yo quien le dijo a Cyrus donde encontraros.

¿Vos le disteis la idea de venir a la Isla del Tiempo?

En efecto.

Bueno … Ahora que has despertado iré a avisar a mi Padre. – Dijo Malik, retirándose.

Iré contigo. – Se ofreció Farah.

No. Tú quédate aquí con Kaileena.

Farah se quedó extrañada. Veía a Malik preocupado, pero por algo más aparte de la situación de Kaileena.

Quiere hablar con él en privado. – Informó en Anciano tras la marcha de Malik.

¿En privado? ¿De qué?

Digamos que ambos necesitan tener una charla de Padre a hijo para sincerarse el uno con el otro y acabar con las tensiones existentes entre los dos.

¿Me he perdido algo mientras dormía?

Eso que os lo explique Malik. No soy quien para contároslo. – Regresando a Kaileena, le ofreció una taza con el antídoto. – Tomad, Emperatriz. Bebed esto. Os aliviará un poco. Debéis aguantar hasta que Cyrus regrese con una cura.

Kaileena bebió poco a poco el contenido de la taza, observada por ambos. Para el Anciano, era una Leyenda viviente, un ser que no debía ser mancillado por ningún humano, una joya que se debía cuidar.

Así que … vos le metisteis a Cyrus en la cabeza la idea de ir a mi Isla y enfrentarse a mí, ¿no?

Sí. Jamás pensé que esto acabaría con Cyrus y vos regresando juntos a Babilonia. Me contó lo ocurrido tras el ataque. Pero ahora que habéis vuelto a la vida, debéis haber arreglado todo, ¿no?

Kaileena guardó silencio, mirando la taza en sus manos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Cyrus la abandonó tras haberse reconciliado con ella. – Intervino Farah. – Está empeñado en que así no le hará más daño. Desde entonces, la ha estado evitando.

¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no puede ser cierto.

Lo es … Fue algo inesperado para creo que está cambiando. – Kaileena levantó la mirada. – Tendrías que haberle visto cuando te vio en apuros. Se preocupaba por ti. Y antes de irse, te prometió que no te dejaría morir … Y que se ganaría tu perdón.

¿En serio?

¡Sí! Ya lo verás. Cyrus regresará con la cura y … ¡Podréis hablar las cosas y reconciliaros!

¿Y qué pasa con Karsham?

Farah no respondió. Ahora Karsham era un obstáculo si Cyrus realmente estaba cambiando. Un obstáculo peligroso, pues Cyrus y él se odiaban a muerte, y si Kaileena se convertía en el objetivo de ambos, las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Falso Rey. La renuncia de Malik**

Malik encontró a su Padre justo donde imaginaba: en el Salón del Trono. El viejo Rey estaba sentado en su Trono de piedra, con la mirada perdida. Lentamente, subió las escaleras y miró a su Padre.

Kaileena ha despertado.

Me alegro … ¿Le ha dado el Anciano los antídotos?

Sí.

Y tú … ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Lo sabéis de sobra.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. No tenía ganas de estar con su Padre. Para él, el hombre que tenía delante era un desconocido.

¡Espera! – Gritó, levantándose del Trono. – Te contaré la verdad …

¿La verdad? ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

Sobre todo lo que quieras saber.

Desconfiado, Malik se lo pensó brevemente.

Está bien. Os escucho.

Shahraman invitó a su hijo a sentarse con él en los escalones. No era una posición muy formal, pero era la adecuada para charlar con él.

"_Desde niño, siempre estuve a la sombra de mi hermano mayor. Saman era el favorito de nuestro Padre. Era mejor con la espada, sabía convencer a la gente … Y era mucho mejor como líder. _

_El Anciano llegó a Babilonia cuando tenía unos 14 años. Nuestro Padre esperaba que aprendiéramos grandes cosas de él. Saman siguió todos sus , en cambio, no quise escucharle. _

_Me volqué en ganarme el respeto de mi Padre, fuese como fuese. Y si ello implicaba arrasar con algún Reino, estaba dispuesto a ello. Sin embargo, cuanto más me esforzaba, más dura era la decepción. _

_Un día, ocurrió algo que nunca olvidaré. Llegué de una batalla a la que mi Padre me envió solo. Regresé victorioso, pero al llegar comprendí por qué me había enviado allí. El aquel entonces Sultán de Azad había traído a su hija para ser desposada con el Heredero al Trono, y así unir nuestros Reinos. Su nombre era Mehri. Jamás contemplé semejante belleza. Por supuesto, ella no se fijó en mí. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer a Saman y comprobar que todo lo que se decía de él era cierto._

_Mientras nuestros Padres negociaban los acuerdos pertinentes en compañía de mi hermano, me atreví a hablarle. Para mi sorpresa, congeniamos a la perfección, razón por la cual maldije a mi hermano por haber sido elegido para desposarla y no yo. Nadie quería que yo desposara a aquella Princesa, pues, tanto para el Consejo como para mi Padre, no tenía madera de líder._

_Aquello se convirtió en un amor prohibido. Mientras mi hermano o nuestros Padres estuvieran delante, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Pero cuando estábamos solos, no me frenaba a la hora de cortejarla. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella y tenía que saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mí._

_Una noche, tras dar una fiesta de compromiso, nos encontramos en los establos sin que nadie lo supiera. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, ella admitió que lamentaba estar prometida con Saman y que no deseaba que fuera él el primer hombre que se acostara con ella. _

_Tras aquella insinuación, no pude contenerme y dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. La boda estaba cerca y acordamos finalizar aquella relación, por el bien de ambos. Pero varios días antes de la boda, vino a darme la noticia de que esperaba un hijo mío. _

_Me quedé blanco, sin saber qué decir. Si Saman o mi Padre se enteraban de que había dejado embarazada a Mehri, sería el fin de ambos. Ella pretendía hacerle creer a Saman que el hijo era suyo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ver crecer a mi hijo sin poder tratarle como tal. Además, Saman y yo éramos muy distintos físicamente. Si el bebé heredaba algún rasgo mío, mi hermano sospecharía y sería capaz de torturar a Mehri para que dijera la verdad. No … No podía permitir eso._

_Así pues, planeé asesinarle. Pretendía llevarle a un lugar apartado donde poder atacarle. Pero mi subconsciente decidió actuar antes. El accidente no fue algo intencionado, pero admito que me dejé llevar por el impulso de empujarle fuera del camino. _

_Tras caer por el barranco, encontré a mi hermano, aún vivo, empleando sus últimas fuerzas en suplicarme que le sacara de allí. Pero me negué. Di un paso atrás y me quedé observando cómo moría lentamente, mientras me llamaba una y otra vez. _

_Cuando se supo la noticia y se decidió que yo desposaría a Mehri, no supe cómo sentirme. Mi Padre murió creyendo que la muerte de Saman fue un accidente. Y así lo creyeron todos … A excepción del Anciano. A él no podía engañarle. Sabía que mentía. Vino a mí a suplicarme que dijera la verdad, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Pero en lugar de eso, me hice cargo de destrozar su reputación, haciéndole parecer un loco, y lo eché de la ciudad. _

_Varios meses después naciste tú. Entonces me atreví a contarle a tu Madre lo sucedido en realidad. Me pidió que no dijera nada, no sólo por nosotros, sino por ti. Decidí ocultar todo lo referente a mi hermano, incluyendo a aquellos que estaban de su parte. Ejecuté en secreto a muchos de sus Consejeros, sus soldados me juraron lealtad, pero los que no quisieron corrieron la misma suerte que los Consejeros. Otros dejaron la ciudad …_

_La ciudad se hundía. Tras siglos de grandeza, el legado de la Gran Babilonia parecía terminar conmigo. Pero, por suerte, encontré los planos de mi hermano, y gracias a ellos, reavivé la llama de esta ciudad. Todo iba a la perfección y aquel incidente quedó olvidado."_

Shahraman terminó su relato con lágrimas en los ojos. Se avergonzaba por lo que había hecho, y lamentaba profundamente el haberle arrebatado a su hermano mayor todo lo que le correspondía.

Malik estaba dividido. Por un lado, odiaba a su Padre por haberle ocultado semejante historia, la cual deshonraba gravemente a toda la Familia Real. Pero, por otro lado, comprendía su posición. No quería ver crecer a su hijo sin poder llamarle como tal. Además, él también había luchado contra Cyrus por el amor de Farah. Ante eso, Malik no podía culparle.

Así que es por eso … Dejasteis a mi Madre embarazada de mí.

Sí. Pero si he ocultado todo esto fue para protegeros a ambos. Imagina qué habría pasado si se llegaba a saber que tu Madre había yacido con otro hombre y que, además, el hijo que supuestamente le habría dado a Saman no era suyo. ¡Habría sido el fin para ambos!

Pero, ¿qué lógica tuvo continuar con esa mentira una vez eliminasteis a los fieles a mi tío Saman?

Quería manteneros al margen de todo aquello. Si hubierais sabido la verdad, os habría puesto en peligro.

Pero ahora que lo sabemos, habéis perdido el respeto de vuestros dos hijos mayores y decepcionado a vuestra hija.

Prefiero que me perdáis el respeto a que os atacasen cuando eráis más vulnerables. Os conozco, y sé que de haberlo sabido, tu hermano y tú habríais intentado eliminar a aquellos que no respetaban mi reinado y os habrían matado, a ti a todos tus hermanos.

¿A todos?

Todos. – Respondió Shahraman, muy serio. – La venganza no conoce límites. Sé que aún quedan seguidores de Saman, puede que incluso algunos de mi Padre, que me odian a muerte por lo que hice, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Por eso quiero que estés listo para ser Rey. Si esos hombres se adueñan de la ciudad …

Pero son sólo una minoría.

Porque la mayoría de ellos se largaron de la ciudad. Créeme, es mejor mantener a raya a los pocos que quedan.

No, Padre. La gente de Babilonia os respeta por lo que sois, por lo que habéis sido durante vuestro Reinado. Tienen derecho a saber esto.

¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

¡No! Confesad ante el Reino vuestros errores y compensad al pueblo por vuestras mentiras. Dadle a los fieles a Saman y Abathur un motivo para creeros y perdonaros.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Dad un discurso en la plaza del Templo, pedid perdón a aquellos a los que ofendisteis. Y, sobre todo, devolved el cuerpo de Saman al lugar que le corresponde.

Me asesinarán antes de poder explicar nada.

Empezad por ganaros el respeto del Anciano. Teniéndole a él de vuestro lado, la gente os creerá. – Sugirió Malik.

¡Pero si destrocé su reputación! ¡¿Cómo voy a …?

Él cuidó de Cyrus, ¿cierto? ¡Fácil, entonces! La gente sabe eso y que os habéis arrepentido de haber desterrado a vuestro hijo. Mostradle que le estáis agradecido. Así de simple.

¿En serio? – Malik asintió, sonriendo. – Está bien … ¿Algo más?

Una pregunta.

Adelante.

Decís que nos educasteis a Rostam, a Jannat y a mí para hacernos fuertes. ¿Por qué a Cyrus no? ¿Qué os hizo odiarle de ese modo en realidad?

Sé que echarle la culpa de las secuelas que le dejó a tu Madre es ridículo. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien la dejó embarazada. Verás …

"_La última vez que yací con tu Madre en nuestra cama antes del nacimiento de Cyrus fue antes de una guerra que duró casi un año. Al regresar a Babilonia, encontré que mi esposa estaba ya en avanzado estado de gestación. Pero las cuentas no me cuadraban._

_Desde que me marché hasta que Cyrus nació, pasaron 10 meses. No conocía ningún embarazo que hubiera durado tanto tiempo, y, entonces, empecé a sospechar._

_Según pude saber, tu madre se había estado viendo con uno de mis hombres de confianza, el cual no fue a esa batalla por tener una pierna rota. Curiosamente, también tenía ojos azules y pero oscuro, como yo, rasgos que Cyrus había heredado. _

_Conforme Cyrus crecía, mis sospechas lo hacían. Mehri no paraba de repetir que era idéntico a mí, cosa que me ponía furioso. No le aceptaba como hijo mío, repugnando cada uno de sus actos. Cada vez que le hacía algo, tu Madre se enfurecía conmigo, diciendo que deseaba no haberse fijado en mí en ningún momento para así, estar casada con Saman._

_Terminó descubriendo que tenía varios espías tras ella, lo que desencadenó su furia. Trató de enfrentarse a mí en un intento de limpiar el honor de Cyrus. Obviamente, yo fui más fuerte, y puesto que llevaba mucho conteniéndome, estallé y la ataqué. Tu Madre acabó con la nariz rota y el rostro ensangrentado. _

_La acusé de infiel, contándole todo lo que sospechaba desde años atrás. Pero había cometido un gravísimo error. Todos aquellos encuentros que había tenido con aquel hombre habían sido para planificar una estatua en homenaje hacia mi Reinado. Y ante la acusación de infiel no dijo nada, únicamente me miró decepcionada y se marchó en busca de un médico._

_Tras sanarle las heridas que yo le había provocado, el médico me invitó a una charla en privado. Me dijo que Mehri le había contado lo ocurrido, y me explicó que ella jamás se planteó siquiera el hecho de serme infiel, a pesar de la larga temporada que pasó sin mí. Me dijo que el parto de Cyrus fue muy complicado a causa de que no estaba bien colocado, lo que dificultó el sacarlo del vientre de su Madre, y que, seguramente, aquello era la causa por la que se retrasó tanto. _

_Traté de pedirle disculpas a tu Madre, avergonzado por mi osadía de acusarla de semejante cosa. Pero fue en vano. Ordenó que todas sus pertenencias fueran trasladadas a unos aposentos de invitados, negándose a dormir a mi lado. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada._

_Tardé dos años en lograr que regresara a mi lado, tiempo en el que Rostam y tú comenzasteis a adiestrar a Cyrus. En ese tiempo me detuve a observarle de cerca y vi que era exactamente igual a mí. No sólo se parecía en físico, sino en carácter. Tenía la misma inseguridad que yo cuando era joven, y ver la frustración que sentía cuando no era capaz de hacer lo que se proponía me hizo pensar en cómo me trató a mí mi Padre. _

_Quería hablar con él. Pero Mehri siempre iba con él, y en presencia suya, Cyrus corría a refugiarse tras ella al verme. Necesitaba estar a solas con él, sin nadie que le quitara protagonismo. Por eso ni Rostam ni tú fuisteis llamados a la emboscada que planeábamos tenderle a la India hace siete años. Era la ocasión perfecta._

_Sabía que Cyrus estaba bien entrenado y que haría una magnífica primera batalla. Así que planeaba felicitarle cuando todo acabase, y así aprovechar para hablar detenidamente con él. Pero nuestros planes se torcieron y el traidor que debía abrirnos la puerta de la ciudad no dio la señal._

_Después de eso, las cosas empeoraron. Y cuando Cyrus provocó aquel ataque que acabó con la vida de tu Madre, dejé a un lado todos mis planes y quise castigarle severamente. Fue entonces cuando el único lazo que me unía a él desapareció."_

Para Cyrus fue un golpe muy bajo provocar la muerte de Madre … Ella era la única que pudo defenderle ante vos. Creo que él sufrió su pérdida mucho más que mis hermanos o yo. – Dijo Malik, recordando su pasado.

Tú también le defendiste muchas veces. – Admitió Shahraman. – De no ser por ti, la condena de Cyrus habría sido la muerte.

Ya … - Malik repasó la historia de su Padre en silencio. - ¿Y qué pasó con la estatua?

Se destruyó en el incendio que arrasó con el Taller Real tras el ataque de las Criaturas de Arena. Eso no tiene importancia. Sólo era una estatua.- Shahraman suspiró.- En fin … Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Sólo espero que sepas perdonar a tu viejo Padre por ocultártela.

Padre e hijo se quedaron sentados un rato, mirando al suelo en silencio, pensando en aquella historia. Malik la repasaba una y otra vez, comparando algunos detalles con su propia vida. Shahraman decía que tenía el carácter de su Madre, pero había algunas cosas que tenía que haberlas heredado de él.

Por otro lado, no sabía cómo sentirse. Había sido concebido fuera del matrimonio, algo mal visto. Pero le hacía gracia un detalle al respecto, algo que, al igual que su primera vez con Farah sobre aquella tumba, tenía algo de peculiar.

Así que en los establos … ¿Eh?

A Shahraman se le escapó la risa.

No eres el único al que le excita hacerlo en sitios poco comunes.

Pero es un establo … ¿No podíais elegir un lugar más higiénico?

Me parece que tú le quitaste el polvo a la Tumba de tu tío con el cuerpo de Farah. – Bromeó Shahraman. – No eres el más indicado para hablar.

¡No sabía que era su Tumba! – Protestó Malik. – Además, aquello surgió de pronto…

¡Sí! Lo mío también surgió de pronto. Tiene gracia, porque mientras tú gozabas de la compañía de Farah, yo estaba preocupado por si estabas en mitad de alguna batalla y volvías a tener problemas.

El Rey de Persia comenzó a reírse, pero Malik no hizo lo mismo. Él sólo miró al suelo, cambiando completamente de cara. Shahraman, al verle así, dejó de reírse, preocupado.

¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

El Anciano me ha dicho que mis problemas de salud van más lejos de lo que se me había contado. – Explicó él, muy serio. A su Padre le cambió la cara al escuchar semejante explicación. – La herida jamás cicatrizó del todo a causa de mis continuos esfuerzos, y ahora las consecuencias se hacen más graves. Si me esfuerzo de nuevo de ese modo, mi corazón me fallará definitivamente. ¿Vos sabíais esto?

Sabía que tu herida no había cicatrizado bien y que debía dejarte descansar. Pero te necesitaba en el frente … Sabía que eso podría dejarte secuelas, pero no tan graves.

Vuestro egoísmo es tal que antepusisteis vuestro honor en la batalla por encima de la vida de vuestro primogénito … Me alejasteis de la guerra cuando mi corazón me dio un aviso.

Lo siento …

¡Me quedé inconsciente en mitad de una batalla! ¡Podrían haberme matado!

Malik … - Shahraman sujetó a su hijo por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Ya es tarde para sanar esa herida.

Pero algo se podrá hacer …

Bueno… - Malik tenía algo en mente. - Jamás os he pedido nada. Os he servido lealmente y os he dado muchas victorias. He hecho más de lo que mi cuerpo me permite.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó, nervioso. - ¡Dímelo!

Entregar mi espada. – Respondió, arrodillándose frente a él ofreciéndosela.

¡¿Qué? Malik …

No deseo ser coronado Rey. Eso me alejó de mi Familia el tiempo que pude tenerles a mi lado antes de perderles. Ahora que Farah espera un hijo mío, quiero estar con ella el máximo tiempo posible. Renuncio.

Malik, no puedes hablar en serio.

Sí que lo hago. El Anciano me ha dicho que debí alejarme de las guerras hace mucho. Antes de morir me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con mi Familia y disfrutar de su compañía.

Shahraman no sabía qué hacer. Malik iba en serio. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la Corona, aquello por y para lo que había sido educado siempre. Aquel no era el Malik que conocía. La testarudez y el orgullo propios de su hijo, su afán por lograr lo que se propusiera del modo que fuera, el luchar hasta el final … Todo se había desvanecido. Del antiguo Malik sólo quedaba el dolor y la decepción de haberse fallado a sí mismo.

Finalmente, cogió la espada de su hijo, vio cómo le hacía una reverencia final, y observó cómo se retiraba, rodeado por un aura de amargura y resignación.

Nadie vio a Malik el resto del día. Tampoco se le vio en la cena. Farah vio a su Padre muy decaído también. No se atrevió a preguntarle. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos.

Tras cenar, les llevó algo de comida a Kaileena y al Anciano. Éste había decidido que se quedaría aquella noche con ella. Farah ayudó a Kaileena a comer, a pesar de que ella no tenía mucha hambre. Sin embargo, la Emperatriz se dio cuenta de que algo perturbaba la mente de su amiga.

Farah, estás muy callada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No es nada.

Es por Malik, ¿verdad?

Farah suspiró.

Es que … Cuando se fue, estaba muy serio. Y no ha aparecido desde entonces.

Estará bien. Seguro que tras hablar con su Padre ha querido estar un tiempo solo para aclarar sus pensamientos. No te preocupes.

Eso espero …

Vete a dormir. En tu estado deberías descansar.

No quiero dejarte sola.

No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. El Anciano cuidará de mí.

Está bien …

Desanimada, Farah regresó a sus aposentos. Se vistió con una túnica de seda blanca, más fina, que utilizaba para dormir y se quitó las sandalias, sintiendo en suave tacto de las alfombras que decoraban el suelo de la habitación.

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba la sala a la vez que la alumbraba junto a algunas velas repartidas por el lugar. El ambiente inspiraba paz y tranquilidad, pero Farah no podía relajarse. No sabía dónde estaba Malik ni qué le pasaba, y eso era algo que le preocupaba enormemente.

Mientras caminaba por los aposentos, la joven Princesa se peinaba su larga melena. Al llegar al espejo de Malik, se paró frente a él. Su cuerpo comenzaría a cambiar en breve a causa del bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Se preguntaba si Malik la seguiría encontrando atractiva a pesar de ello.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Malik. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Parecía como si no estuviera allí. Sin dirigirle la palabra, se metió en la sala donde guardaban sus ropajes, se quitó la ropa y regresó para tumbarse en la cama, sin más.

Farah suspiró decepcionada. Se sentía ignorada. Pero le dolía aún más que Malik no tuviera la confianza suficiente con ella como para contarle qué le pasaba.

¿No vienes? – Malik habló por fin tras ver que Farah no se acostaba a su lado.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó ella. – No he sabido nada de ti desde que te fuiste a hablar con tu Padre. Ni siquiera has venido a cenar.

Tenía que pensar.

¿En qué? Malik, ¿por qué no puedes contarme las cosas abiertamente?

Malik sabía que no podía engañar a Farah. Era inútil ocultarle la verdad. Resoplando, se incorporó y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto. Farah se sentó a su lado. La rodeó con el brazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedó mirando al vacío, sin saber cómo explicarse.

No sé cómo explicarte esto Farah. Es difícil.

No es por tu Padre, ¿verdad? – Malik negó con la cabeza. – Es por ti … ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo sin rodeos!

¿Recuerdas que cuando nos acostamos en la Tumba del Templo me preguntaste cómo me hice la cicatriz que tengo en el pecho? Pues te voy a contar cómo me la hice.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Heridas abiertas. El Desfiladero de los Ahorcados**

Karsham y Cyrus habían atravesado las montañas que bordeaban Babilonia con éxito. El desierto les aguardaba, pero aunque no quisiera, Cyrus tuvo que admitir que necesitaba descansar, y su caballo también.

Así que Karsham y él improvisaron un pequeño campamento y ataron a los caballos junto a un árbol. La noche sería muy fría, y deberían estar alerta, pues aquella zona era territorio de bandidos.

¿Qué tal vamos? – Preguntó Karsham mientras daba un trago de su cantimplora.

Retrasados ... Ya deberíamos haber llegado al otro lado del desierto. – Explicaba Cyrus, mapa en mano. – Tendremos que atajar por el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados.

¡¿Estáis loco? Ese camino es suicida. Por favor, si deseáis acabar muerto, decídmelo y os rebanaré el cuello. Es ridículo querer atravesar por ahí.

Si no lo hacemos perderemos un día entero de camino. Kaileena no tiene tanto tiempo …

Ni nosotros refuerzos suficientes como para salir vivos de ese lugar.

Hay que intentarlo. – Cyrus se levantó y caminó hacia los caballos.

Vamos a acabar muertos … - Karsham vio a Cyrus arrodillarse junto a los animales y se extrañó. - ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Darle parte de mi agua a los caballos. No sabemos cuándo encontraremos un pozo.

Estáis demasiado loco …

Un viejo amigo mío llamado Darius decía: "En un largo viaje, vuestro caballo es parte de vos. Para llegar al final, debéis tratarle como tal y compartir comida y agua con él."

Sabias palabras … - Admitió, entregándole su cantimplora para que les diera más agua. Vio tristeza en Cyrus al decir aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué le pasó a ese General?

Murió.

¿Cómo?

Se interpuso entre el Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo y yo. Me apartó de su vista y dio su vida por protegerme. Yo me acobardé y fui incapaz de reaccionar. Vi la muerte tan cerca …

¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – Murmuró Karsham.

Permitidme una pregunta … - Karsham le miró expectante. - ¿Por qué habéis pedido la mano de Kaileena? Creía que vuestro pueblo odiaba a la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Es una mujer hermosa y, aunque la odiemos por sus actos, una alianza con ella supondría grandes beneficios para los Daevas. Tiene una gran sabiduría y sabe de estrategias militares. Es lo que Aresura necesita.

La queréis para pelear … - Cyrus se maldecía. Había entregado a Kaileena a un completo ignorante. Karsham jamás la apreciaría como él, o eso pensaba.

Aunque … Debo admitir que es una mujer muy apasionada. Tiene algo que consigue atraerme. Ese aura de misterio que la rodea la hace … especial.

Supongo que si sobrevive os la llevaréis de Babilonia … Pero, ¿y si no llegamos a tiempo? ¿Qué haréis con su cuerpo?

Los Daevas tenemos una tradición. Cuando alguien muere, se incineran sus restos y los depositamos en una Cueva Sagrada.

Ya veo …

Cyrus tuvo que asumir que si Kaileena moría, no podría darle un funeral digno. Los Daevas tenían tradiciones muy diferentes, y puesto que Karsham estaba casado con ella, él decidiría dónde descansarían sus restos. Sólo cruzaba los dedos para no fallarle y conseguir encontrar al Simurgh a tiempo.

En Babilonia, Malik recordaba con dolor aquel triste día en el que dejó de ser el magnífico guerrero incansable que hasta entonces había sido. Farah, tumbada a su lado, le miraba con preocupación.

"_Durante mi niñez, cuando mi Padre empezó a adiestrarme, mostré una gran capacidad para aprender a manejar la espada. En mi adolescencia, era el mejor aspirante a soldado de todo el grupo. Ninguno podía conmigo. Ni siquiera Rostam, quien, a pesar de ser varios años más joven que yo, también mostraba grandes habilidades. _

_Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Era joven, fuerte, seguro de mí mismo y orgulloso. Con los años crecí y mejoré más y más, y, con ello, creció mi orgullo. _

_Finalmente, acabé mi entrenamiento. Tenía 20 años, una fuerza y resistencia envidiables, y una gran reputación. Pero, a la vez, me había ganado el odio de algunos de mis compañeros, que pensaban que Darius, nuestro entrenador y un hombre admirable como General, me trataba de un modo diferente por ser el hijo heredero del Rey. Estaba deseando que llegara nuestra primera batalla para enseñarles a aquellos ignorantes de lo que era capaz. _

_Una noche, los Daevas, encabezados por Saurva, atacaron la ciudad. Venían buscando la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros, que estaba en el Templo de Palacio. _

_Nada más escuchar los tambores, me coloqué mi armadura, empuñé mi espada y salí corriendo hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Mis compañeros ya estaban allí cuando llegué, peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra unos guerreros que nos superaban enormemente. _

_Darius ordenó que fuéramos en grupos, apoyándonos los unos a los otros. Pero yo desobedecí y me fui por mi cuenta. Empecé a derribar a cuantos Daevas se me ponían delante, atravesándoles con mi espada sin piedad. Me sentía vivo … _

_Tras varias horas luchando, los Daevas se retiraron. O, al menos, eso fue lo que pensamos. Tras derribar a mi última víctima, me giré orgulloso y miré a mi Padre, que me miraba desde no muy lejos, sorprendido por mi gran batalla. Darius se sentía molesto por haber desobedecido, pero tuvo que admitir que luché valerosamente. Pero, de pronto, sus rostros cambiaron. _

_¡Malik! – Me gritó mi Padre._

_Me giré, extrañado, pero no vi nada. Todo fue muy rápido. Sólo pude oír el sonido de una flecha que cortaba el aire, y, acto seguido, noté un fuerte impacto en el pecho. Mi armadura no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para pararla y la atravesó, alcanzando mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo totalmente paralizado. _

_Mientras me desangraba en el suelo, una horda de Daevas derribó el muro junto al que estábamos y lograron adentrarse en la ciudad. Quedé sepultado bajo los escombros. Mi Padre, desesperado, trató de abrirse paso para llegar hasta mí. Los soldados hicieron lo mismo, rompiendo la formación, y aquello permitió a los Daevas entrar en la ciudad. _

_Mi Padre y Darius, con ayuda de varios soldados, retiraron los fragmentos del muro que me tenían atrapado. Sentí cómo tiraron de mí y me sacaron de aquel ataúd de escombros. Mi Padre se arrodilló junto a mí y me observó brevemente, poniéndose histérico. _

_¡Llamad a un médico! ¡Deprisa! – Le oí gritar, desesperado. – Malik, por favor, abre los ojos. ¡Resiste!_

_Tras sacarme la flecha, me quitaron la armadura y la camisa. Mi Padre y todos los soldados a su alrededor pudieron observar aterrados todo mi torso empapado en sangre. Mi respiración se ralentizaba por momentos, la boca me sabía a sangre y sentía que mi corazón me abandonaba. _

_Una semana después desperté en mis aposentos. Mi Padre y mi Madre estaban junto a mí. Podía ver el miedo en sus rostros, miedo a perderme. Estaba aturdido y desorientado, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado. No lograba recordar nada. Sólo sabía que tenía el hombro izquierdo completamente vendado, varios cortes en la cara, y una toalla húmeda en la frente._

_Shahraman. – Escuché a mi Madre llamar a mi Padre con una mezcla de alegría y miedo. – Ha abierto los ojos. _

_Malik. Hijo, ¿puedes oírnos?_

_Reacciona, Malik. Dinos algo. – Mi Madre estaba a punto de derrumbarse.- Shahraman, no reacciona._

_¿Malik?_

_Fui incapaz de hablarles. Estaba muy débil y no tardé en volver a cerrar los ojos. Al parecer, la flecha me había alcanzado el corazón y había perdido muchísima sangre. Los médicos no aseguraban mi supervivencia. Básicamente, les explicaron a mis Padres que mi corazón se había debilitado considerablemente, y que parecía no bombear bien la sangre.. Bueno … La que me quedaba. Concretamente, la flecha había alcanzado a mi corazón en la zona que impulsaba sangre a mis pulmones. _

_Dijeron que habían podido frenar la hemorragia interna que eso me estaba ocasionando, pero que mi vida pendía de un hilo. El tejido destruido por la flecha tardaría mucho en regenerarse, y necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarme. _

_Un par de semanas más tarde, estaba algo más recuperado. Había sido capaz de levantarme sin sufrir mareos y de permanecer despierto varias horas seguidas. Aún así, continuaba débil y dependía casi por completo de mi Madre, quien no se separaba de mí y se aseguraba de que comiera. _

_Los médicos, viendo mi progreso, decidieron que siguiera un dieta específica y que tratase de caminar un poco todos los días para irme adaptando poco a poco y evitar una recaída._

_Una tarde, me encontraba sentado en mi cama con el hombro vendado y el brazo sujetado por un trozo de tela colgado a mi cuello, para evitar que lo moviese. Mi Madre, siempre velando por mí, trataba de hacerme comer._

_Venga, Malik. Tienes que comer más. – Me decía acercándome la comida a la boca._

_Madre, ya os he dicho que no tengo hambre. – Me negué con voz débil._

_Ya sabes que debes comer, Malik. _

_Pero esto es humillante … ¡¿Por qué tenéis que darme de comer? Soy un adulto. _

_No digas tonterías, Malik. Te he alimentado siempre que estabas enfermo, tuvieras la edad que tuvieras. Y pienso hacerlo siempre. Soy tu Madre y no pienso dejarte solo mientras estés malherido. – Aunque me sintiera humillado, tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Y le estaba realmente agradecido por su atención. – Venga, come un poco más y te dejaré tranquilo para que descanses hasta que vengan los médicos. _

_¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si vinieron esta mañana! – Me llevé la mano al pecho al sentir un fuerte dolor. Estaba claro que no podía alterarme. _

_Escucha, Malik. – Mi Madre me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y me miró a los ojos. Podía ver lágrimas apunto de resbalar por su rostro. – Es un milagro que estés vivo. No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado tu Padre y yo desde el día que te hirieron. Hemos pasado las noches en vela a tu lado, hemos traído a los mejores médicos de Persia para que puedan ayudarte. ¡Lo único que te pido es que guardes reposo y pongas de tu parte! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?_

_Mi Madre se preocupaba por mí. Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarme algo. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba. La semana siguiente se celebraba un torneo en el que mi Padre me había inscrito desde hacía meses. Todos los cadetes iban a participar, y mi Padre no estaba dispuesto a borrarme de la lista. Claro que eso irritó a mi Madre. _

_¡¿El Torneo? ¡¿Piensas hacerle luchar? – Le escuché gritarle desde los pasillos._

_Mehri, el honor de la Familia está en juego. _

_¡¿El honor de la Familia? No, Shahraman. ¡Es tu honor, no el nuestro!_

_Entiende que el chico tiene grandes aptitudes. ¡No puede dejar escapar esta oportunidad! Si no lucha contra sus compañeros y demuestra su superioridad, jamás le respetarán como líder. _

_Shahraman, ¡por todos los Dioses! ¡Deja a un lado tu dichoso honor y piensa en tu hijo! ¡No está recuperado aún!_

_¡¿Y cuando lo estará, Mehri? Las guerras no entienden de debilidades. Tarde o temprano tendrá que luchar, ¡esté listo o no!_

_Así que, a pesar de la negativa de mi Madre, luché en el Torneo. Mi primer contrincante era mi propio hermano, Rostam. Cuando nos encontramos en el centro de la Arena, me miró sin saber qué hacer. Aún llevaba la venda bajo mi camisa. Miró a nuestros Padres, confuso. Él sabía que no era rival para mí, pero en mi estado, las cosas eran muy diferentes._

_El combate empezó y Rostam atacó mostrando sus progresos. Traté de bloquear sus ataques y contraatacar, pero no podía moverme tan rápido. Lo único que podía hacer era defenderme. _

_Desde el palco, mi Padre observaba la pelea con seriedad, pues no estaba viendo al Malik que él había visto luchar anteriormente. Mi Madre nos miraba con preocupación, y sus miedos no tardaron en cumplirse. _

_Tras unos minutos de batalla, empecé a agotarme severamente. Me estaba costando respirar, pero ignoré las señales que mi cuerpo trataba de darme. Tras varios intentos de desarmar a mi hermano, ambos bloqueamos el movimiento del otro, quedando espada contra espada. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos. Pero al abrirlos, no lograba ver a Rostam. Sólo veía manchas borrosas. Me estaba mareando y mi respiración se hacía más y más difícil. _

_¿Malik? _

_Rostam se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Sabía que en condiciones normales, no habría tardado en lanzarle al suelo. Tras fijarse en mi cara de agotamiento, sudando más de lo normal, descendió la vista en busca de mi venda. Estaba completamente empapada en sangre, machando también la camisa. _

_Asustado y preocupado por mí, Rostam se retiró y caí al suelo. No tardó en arrodillarse y colocarme bocarriba, llamando a los médicos del Torneo. _

_Mi Madre se aterró al verme en el suelo. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a Rostam. Tras ver la expresión de terror que mi hermano pequeño mostraba, salió corriendo hacia el Túnel de la Arena. Mi Padre la siguió. Pero él, más que preocupación, sentía decepción por mi fracaso._

_Me había quedado totalmente ausente, con los ojos entreabiertos, escuchando el eco de voces que hablaban a mi alrededor con desesperación. Lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue a mi Madre llamándome a gritos mientras un par de soldados la alejaban de allí._

_Volví a despertar en mis aposentos cubierto de vendas, pero esta vez, solo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Oí unas voces procedentes del pasillo. Mis Padres estaban fuera, discutiendo. Con mucha dificultad, me levanté y caminé apoyándome en muebles y paredes, buscando aquellas voces. _

_¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? - Decía mi Madre. Se le notaba que estaba llorando. _

_Mehri, ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¡Pero no hay otro remedio!_

_¡Vas a matar a nuestro hijo! ¡¿No has tenido suficiente con lo que pasó el otro día? Malik no está preparado para luchar, Shahraman. _

_El deber de un soldado es ir a la batalla, pase lo que pase._

_¡Y el deber de un Padre es velar por la seguridad de sus hijos! Pero no … Tú no sientes amor por tus hijos. _

_¡Eso no es así!_

_Sí que lo es. No eres su Padre … Sólo eres su Rey. _

_¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté, interrumpiendo. _

_¿Malik? ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – Mi Madre corrió a sostenerme. – Hijo, tienes que descansar._

_¿Por qué discutíais? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Mi Madre miró a mi Padre con seriedad, esperando que se arrepintiera. Él la miró también, pero estaba dispuesto a decir lo que tenía que decir._

_Hay una Guerra en la frontera con Egipto. Debemos partir en pocos días._

_Y … Supongo que debo ir. – Deduje. _

_Malik, si no quieres no tienes por qué ir. Puedes quedarte descansando. – Insistía mi Madre. _

_Hijo, sabes cuál es el deber de un soldado. Ya sabes cuál es la pena por deserción. _

_Pero … ¿Qué han dicho los médicos al respecto?_

_Dicen que puedes luchar, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Por eso te voy a nombrar General. Estarás menos tiempo en el campo de batalla. _

_¡¿General? Pero Padre … Si no tengo experiencia alguna. _

_Darius te enseñará lo que tienes que hacer. Ve a la armería. Allí tienes tu nueva armadura. _

_Mi Padre se retiró sin mirar a mi Madre. Ella temía por mi vida. Cuando nos marchamos, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando. Me repitió una y otra vez que tuviera era de esperar, volví a tener problemas en el campo de batalla. _

_Durante todos estos años, me he dedicado a tomar brebajes e infusiones que me mantenían activo durante más tiempo. Pero tras la batalla, tardaba días en recuperarme. Me convertí en un fiero guerrero, sí, pero cuanto más batallaba, más débil me sentía tras pelear._

_Hace 10 años, mi Padre quiso que gobernara por mi cuenta el Palacio de Salomón, a dos días de aquí. Estalló una guerra y nuestros enemigos trataron de tomar el Palacio. La Batalla duró demasiado y mi cuerpo no lo soportó. _

_Ya casi al final, cuando estábamos logrando alejar a los enemigos de nuestras tierras, sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y caí inconsciente al suelo. Mis soldados no tardaron en sacarme de allí. Vencimos, pero mientras mis súbditos lo celebraban, yo yacía inconsciente en mis aposentos bajo los cuidados de un médico. _

_Cuando informaron a mi Padre, ordenó de inmediato que abandonara el Palacio de Salomón y regresase a Babilonia. Tuvieron que traerme en un carruaje, tumbado en una cama improvisada con almohadas. Y desde entonces no luché de nuevo … Hasta que llegó Cyrus con Kaileena."_

Farah estaba sobrecogida por lo que había escuchado. Miraba a Malik inquieta. Él se miraba las manos, dándole vueltas a su amuleto entre los dedos. Aún quedaba la peor parte.

Hoy el Anciano me examinó tras otro ataque y me ha dicho que mi corazón no soportará más estrés.

¿Qué? – Farah estaba asustada.

Farah … - Y con un matiz de terror en su voz, confesó.- Es posible que en cualquier momento mi vida llegue a su fin.

Farah apartó la mirada, analizando las palabras de Malik, y se alejó de él. Temblando, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Malik la veía muy tensa y se preocupó.

Farah, ¿estás bien?

No, Malik. No estoy bien. – Respondió ella. Estaba a punto de estallar. - ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien después de lo que me has contado?

Farah, escúchame. – Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. – Si evito esforzarme y estresarme, podré vivir más años.

Malik, ambos sabemos que eso no es posible. ¡Eres el futuro Rey!

Ya no …

¿Cómo que ya no?

He entregado mi espada. Renuncio al Trono.

¡¿Qué?

Farah, quiero estar contigo durante el embarazo, quiero ver crecer a nuestro hijo. Entiéndelo.

Malik, llevas toda tu vida preparándote para ser el Rey. No puedes renunciar ahora.

¡Lo hago por ti!

No, Malik … Lo estás haciendo por ti, porque tienes miedo. – Malik guardó silencio. – Admítelo, temes morir.

Porque temo dejarte sola.

Malik, seas Rey o no, estarás expuesto a grandes presiones. Renunciar a algo por lo que has estado luchando toda tu vida es ridículo. Sabes que en el fondo quieres ser Rey. Es para lo que has nacido.

Pero, ¿y si muero?

¿Qué prefieres que le diga a nuestro hijo cuando me pregunte quién era su Padre, que era un magnífico Rey, o un cobarde que renunció a la Corona por miedo a morir? – Malik agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo. Farah se la alzó con la mano. – Has estado luchando toda tu vida contra tus problemas de salud. ¿Vas a rendirte ahora?

No hay ninguna cura posible, Farah.

¿Y si la descubren dentro de unos años? Habrías renunciado para nada.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista con cosas así?

Porque si te das por vencido es cuando realmente mueres.

¿Y si estalla una Guerra?

No creo que Cyrus o Rostam se nieguen a luchar por ti si se lo explicas.

¡No! Nadie más debe saber esto. ¿Entiendes?

¿Por qué? ¿Temes que dejen de respetarte? ¿O temes que se enteren tus antiguos compañeros y decidan burlarse de ti? Oh Malik, no seas crío … Haz honor a la edad que tienes. Sé un hombre y cuéntales lo que te pasa.

¿Y si empeoro? ¿Permanecerás a mi lado?

Siempre, Malik. – Y tras darle un beso, repitió. – Siempre.

El Sol comenzaba a asomar en el desierto. Karsham y Cyrus se habían turnado para hacer guardia, y el último turno le correspondió al Daeva. Se había pasado la noche escuchando a Cyrus hablar en sueños, llamando a Kaileena. Aquello le puso de los nervios. Al ver los primeros rayos de Sol, se acercó a Cyrus y le despertó.

Eh, Príncipe llorica. – Le dijo, dándole un puntapié. – Despertad.

¿Ya es de día?

Ahí tenéis el Sol, por si no me creéis. ¡Vamos!

Rápidamente, montaron a caballo y continuaron su camino. Cyrus no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Había vuelto a soñar con Kaileena, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Estuvo así todo el rato hasta que Karsham le hizo volver en sí.

Eh, Príncipe de pacotilla. – Le llamó.

¿Cuándo pensáis mostrar algo de respeto? – Le preguntó ya irritado por sus constantes burlas.

Cuando logréis vencerme. – Cyrus le miró con mala cara. Pero sabía que no era el momento de seguirle el juego. – Mirad, ahí está el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados.

Tened vuestras armas a mano. No bajéis la guardia.

Descuidad, los Daevas tenemos grandes reflejos.

En silencio y atentos a cualquier movimiento, los dos guerreros se adentraron en el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados. Conforme iban avanzando, encontraban cadáveres de viajeros que osaron pisar aquellas tierras y que acabaron asesinados.

Los caballos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Algo no iba bien. Miraban de un lado a otro, pero no veían nada. Hasta que, de pronto, una flecha pasó rozando el rostro de Cyrus e impactó en el suelo. Era una emboscada. Ordenaron a sus caballos acelerar el paso, pero aún les faltaba medio camino para salir de allí, y no tardaron en ver surgir de las sombras a los ladrones que allí habitaban.

Una barrera de una docena de ladrones armados con lanzas les cortó el paso. Estaban rodeados. Se prepararon para atacar, pero uno de los ladrones dio un paso al frente, disponiéndose a hablar.

Llevaba la cara oculta tras una larga bufanda azul y roja. Sujetaba su espada con la mano derecha, mientras que en la otra llevaba un extraño guante con unas afiladas garras y refuerzos de metal.

El ladrón apartó la bufanda de su rostro, dejando ver una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha. Por su aspecto, parecía rondar los 25-26 años.

¡Vaya, vaya! – Dijo, alzando los brazos. – Mirad qué tenemos aquí. Un par de valientes. – Miró a los dos intrusos y se dirigió a ellos. - ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Nos dirigimos a las Montañas de Alborz. – Anunció Cyrus.

¿Alborz? ¿Y para qué ir a ese lugar? Allí no hay nada. Sólo una Tumba sin ningún tesoro que robar. – Dijo riéndose.

No vamos en busca de ningún tesoro. – Negó Cyrus.

Pues para ser peregrinos, no tenéis mucha pinta … ¿De dónde sois? No parecéis ser de la misma cultura.

Él es Karsham, del pueblo Daeva.

¿Daevas? – Se sorprendió el ladrón, mirando a Karsham. – Os creía extintos.

Pues estamos muy vivos y seguimos peleando igual de bien. – Respondió Karsham, deseando lanzarse sobre sus oponentes.

¿Y vos quién sois, señor educado y bien vestido?

Soy el Príncipe de Persia, Cyrus.

¡Vaya! ¿Habéis escuchado, caballeros? ¡Tenemos a un Príncipe entre nosotros! ¡Un aplauso!

¿Os burláis de mí? – Cyrus se sentía ofendido.

Francamente, no nos importa si sois Príncipe, Rey, o vagabundo. La cuestión es que os habéis adentrado en nuestro territorio, y eso es algo que no podemos consentir.

¿Qué queréis a cambio de dejarnos continuar?

No se trata de lo que queramos … - Conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sus camaradas mostraron sus armas. - Se trata de lo que os vamos a robar cuando os hallamos matado.

Entonces, los ladrones se lanzaron contra ellos. Karsham no dudó en sacar su ballesta y empezar a disparar a todo aquel que se le ponía por delante. Cyrus, desde su caballo, trataba de quitarse a varios ladrones de encima, pero una flecha enemiga le impactó en el brazo y cayó al suelo. Karsham alzó la vista en la dirección de la que vino la flecha y disparó. Segundos después, el cuerpo de un arquero cayó a sus pies.

Cyrus se encontraba tirado en el suelo con el líder de los ladrones encima. Estaba tratando de alcanzarle el rostro con las garras de su guante. Cyrus trataba de bloquearle, pero el brazo le dolía muchísimo.

¡Vamos, Príncipe! Tenéis una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de vuestra cara muy bonita. ¡Dejad que os la iguale por el otro lado!

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Vais a pagar por esto!

Haciendo uso de su afamada agilidad, Cyrus se quitó al ladrón de encima empleando sus piernas para lanzarle lejos de él. Tras levantarse, se arrancó la flecha del brazo y volvió a empuñar sus espadas. Pero no estaba centrado. Aquel no era su día.

Aquel rufián era hábil. Logró alcanzar a Cyrus en más de una ocasión con su guante. Al intentar atacarle, el ladrón supo bloquear la estocada de Cyrus, y le propinó un golpe en la cara con el dorso del guante, lanzándole hacia atrás. En un intento fallido de atacarle por la espalda, Cyrus saltó sobre él, pero le agarró la pierna y lo lanzó al suelo.

Karsham, que ya había matado a varios ladrones y dejado heridos a otros, vio que su compañero estaba en apuros, y con una rapidez asombrosa, colocó su espada en el cuello del ladrón.

Eh, guaperas, si queréis seguir con vida, os sugiero que huyáis. – Amenazó.

El ladrón, viéndose acorralado, ordenó a sus camaradas acudir a los heridos y retirarse corriendo. Una vez desaparecieron, Karsham descendió la vista hacia Cyrus, quien yacía tumbado, lleno de cortes y con la mano en la herida del brazo.

¿Se puede saber por qué no tenéis ni un solo rasguño? – Le preguntó al tiempo que Karsham le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ya os he dicho que los Daevas tenemos muy buenos reflejos. – Observó que Cyrus se dolía del brazo. - ¿Queréis que le eche un vistazo?

¡¿Qué? No … - Se negó él, orgulloso.

Como queráis …

Karsham sabía que Cyrus estaba resistiendo por orgullo, pero tarde o temprano acudiría a él. Así que el resto del día se mantuvo completamente indiferente a los lamentos de su compañero. Incluso se había hecho una venda improvisada con un trozo de su bufanda blanca. Pero aún así, le seguía doliendo. Karsham se reía de todo eso. ¿Cuánto podría resistir?


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: El segundo y tercer estado**

En Babilonia, el Anciano cuidaba de Kaileena con gran delicadeza. Ella, a pesar de saber que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, mantenía la esperanza de que Cyrus y Karsham regresasen victoriosos de su misión.

El Anciano estaba muy interesado por ella. Desde joven había buscado todo lo referente a las Arenas del Tiempo, y ahora tenía a la Emperatriz del Tiempo frente a él. No le quitaba la vista de encima, y Kaileena, obviamente, se dio cuenta.

Hacía poco que Kaileena había despertado y el Anciano la observaba mientras comía un poco. Incomodada por el silencio, decidió hablarle.

Anciano, si queréis decirme algo, no os cohibáis. Sé que tenéis preguntas.

¿Tanto se me nota? – Se rió él.

Me miráis como si fuera un monumento.

Para mí siempre habéis sido una Leyenda. Teneros delante es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

Me alagáis, pero no soy digna de semejantes piropos.

Sí que lo sois, Kaileena.

Bah, sólo soy una vieja Emperatriz que ha pasado los últimos 3 siglos atormentando a todo aquel que ponía un pie en su Isla.

Bueno, prefiero reservar mis preguntas para cuando estéis recuperada. Aunque … ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

Adelante.

¿Seguís amando a Cyrus?

No estoy segura … Siento algo por él, pero me ha hecho mucho daño. No sé si puedo seguir confiando en él.

¿Y si os pide perdón por todo cuando regrese?

Estoy casada con Karsham … Juré estar siempre a su lado y debo cumplir.

Es una lástima, Cyrus y vos hacíais una magnífica pareja.

Kaileena no dijo nada. Sabía que seguía amando a Cyrus. Pero no podía continuar torturándose de aquel modo. Debía pasar página, y Karsham era su única alternativa. Había tomado una decisión y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Malik y Farah, ambos con malas caras. Malik se fue directamente a hablar con el Anciano y le pidió que saliera al balcón con él para hablar en privado. Farah se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó cómo salían.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada.

Farah, no me mientas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo siento, Kaileena, pero no puedo contarte nada.

Como quieras, pero yo te conté todos mis pesares cuando me preguntaste.

¡Escucha! Esto no es algo mío. ¡Es cosa de Malik! Yo no puedo contarte nada. ¡¿Entiendes?

Tiene que ser grave para que ni me hayas preguntado cómo me encuentro hoy … - Kaileena se sentía ofendida por la falta de consideración de Farah.

Lo siento, Kaileena. Estoy muy alterada …

No, tranquila. Sólo paso mis últimos días encerrada aquí mientras el veneno acaba lentamente conmigo. ¡No pasa nada! ¡No es nada grave! Sólo me estoy muriendo.

No es necesario que emplees el sarcasmo, Kaileena. Si estoy así es porque es algo tan grave como esto.

Pues lo siento si me ofendo, pero si no sé lo que es, me ofenderá que no me preguntes cómo estoy.

Kaileena, por favor … - Ahora Farah se sentía culpable.

Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Dejemos esta ridícula conversación.

Fuera, Malik charlaba con el Anciano en voz baja. No quería que nadie les escuchase. Quería que el Anciano le ayudase, pero no era algo tan sencillo. Le estaba pidiendo consejo, y al parecer, las hierbas que Malik había estado tomando no eran del agrado del Anciano.

Malik, no podéis seguir tomando esas hierbas.

Es lo único que me ayuda a no cansarme en las batallas … Y … Bueno … - Malik agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

¿No os estaréis tomando esas hierbas también para satisfacer a la Princesa Farah?

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Tengo casi 43 años y ella apenas acaba de descubrir "eso" … Es una mujer muy apasionada. Con mi salud no puedo llevar el ritmo que ella necesita.

¿Cuántas veces os las habéis tomado? – Le preguntó muy serio.

Todas las noches … No sabía si Farah desearía hacerlo o no. Así que por si las moscas me las tomé todas las noches.

¡¿Es que estáis mal de la cabeza? ¡No me extraña que estéis empeorando tantísimo! ¡Sólo a un lunático se le ocurre!

Ya lo sé.

Entregadme esas hierbas de inmediato. – Le ordenó mostrándole la mano. Malik le miró y, tras vacilar unos segundos, sacó una alforja que llevaba oculta bajo la chaqueta. El Anciano la miró y dijo muy serio. – Aquí quedan muy pocas.

Farah no se ha quedado embarazada por arte de magia, ¿sabéis?

El Anciano, irritado, atizó a Malik con su bastón. Había desarrollado una dependencia total a esas hierbas que, tomadas en dosis adecuadas, le daban energía y aguante para todo. Sin embargo, abusar de ellas podría causarle graves problemas, y en su estado, una sobredosis podría acabar con él.

Que sea la última vez que tomáis estas hierbas.

Pero …

¡Malik!

Está bien …

Dentro de la habitación, ninguna de las dos mujeres hablaba. De pronto, Kaileena empezó a toser levemente. No le dieron importancia. Pero cuando empezó a hacerse más y más brusca, Farah se alertó. Corrió a avisar al Anciano. Kaileena no podía parar de toser, y se estaba poniendo morada.

Oh, no … - Dijo al examinarla. – Ha entrado en el segundo estado.

¡¿Qué?

La tos es muy fuerte. Tenemos que calmarla o se asfixiará.

El Anciano se acercó a su bolsa y cogió unas cosas.

Tomad. – Le entregó a Malik unas hojas y unos artilugios. – Preparad una pasta con esto.

¿Yo? No sé si …

¡Sabéis de sobra como se hace! Así que rápido.

Farah observó asombrada cómo Malik preparaba las hojas. Parecía muy fácil para él. Mientras se las daban a Kaileena, miró la bolsa que el Anciano había dejado junto a sus cosas. Aquella bolsa era de Malik. Al ver su contenido, Farah reconoció aquellas plantas.

Lograron calmar a Kaileena al cabo de un rato. Tenía algo de fiebre, pero no parecía grave. Al menos por el momento. Tras quedarse dormida, el Anciano les pidió a Malik y a Farah que se retirasen. Farah sospechaba de Malik, así que cogió una hoja de aquella bolsa y se la llevó con ella.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, Malik se quitó las botas y la chaqueta y se tumbó en la cama. Pero Farah no iba a dejarle tranquilo sin saber la verdad.

Malik. – Le dijo en tono serio.

¿Qué?

Te voy a hacer una pregunta. – Se sentó a su lado y le puso el fragmento de la planta delante de su nariz. - ¡¿Sabes qué es esto?

¿Eso? Pues … No lo sé. – Se le daba fatal mentir. En eso no se parecía nada a su Padre.

No te hagas el inocente, Malik. ¡Estaba en tu alforja!

Está bien, está bien … Sí, se lo que es.

¿Has estado tomando esto?

Sí.

¿Para qué? – Farah se puso aún más seria.

Para las batallas y … - Miró a Farah, y su expresión le estremeció. – Y para poder satisfacerte en la cama.

La bofetada que Farah le propinó a Malik resonó en toda la habitación. Se sentía indignada y engañada. Malik había estado jugando con su salud a sus espaldas y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Podría entender que se las tomase para las guerras, pero tomárselas para acostarse con ella era algo que ofendió de verdad a Farah. Sinceridad, eso era lo único que le pedía a Malik. Que aún no tuviera confianza con ella como para contarle semejantes problemas y tratar de encubrirlos con drogas era algo que le quitaban las ganas de tener un hijo.

Sin decir nada, se fue hacia sus baños privados con la intención de relajarse. Se desnudó y se sentó en los primeros escalones de la piscina. Malik fue al cabo de unos minutos con la intención de pedirle perdón y darle una explicación, pero no era el momento adecuado.

Farah …

Déjame en paz, Malik. – Ni siquiera le miró. Continuó echándose agua sobre el cuerpo. – Quiero estar sola.

Como quieras …

Cayó la noche, y lejos de allí, Karsham y Cyrus descansaban en su campamento. El Daeva limpiaba sus armas de sangre, mientras que Cyrus seguía intentando sanar sus propias heridas en vano. Karsham, ya harto de oírle gimotear, cogió su bolsa y se acercó a él.

¿Qué hacéis? – Le preguntó Cyrus, desconfiado.

¿A vos que os parece? Dejadme ver ese brazo.

No es nada.

No engañáis a nadie, ¿sabéis?

Cyrus, admitiendo las palabras de Karsham, se giró y le mostró el brazo. El Daeva vertió sobre la herida un líquido que hizo a Cyrus estremecerse del dolor. Entonces, sacó aguja e hilo y empezó a coser el corte.

Este líquido evitará que la herida se infecte.

Más le vale. Con lo que duele …

Sois un maldito quejica.

Karsham continuó cosiendo la herida de Cyrus en silencio. Él, a pesar del dolor, seguía pensando en Kaileena, preguntándose cómo estaría.

Seguís amando a Kaileena, ¿verdad?

¿Qué?

Aún la amáis. ¿Me equivoco?

Sí … - Admitió, mirando al suelo. – Sé que ya no puedo reconquistarla, pero al menos quiero pedirle perdón por el daño que le hice.

Ya me contó la trampa que le tendisteis.

¿Os lo ha contado?

Sí, me dijo que la habíais traicionado y que después de todo, tras haber pasado una noche de ensueño, la abandonasteis … La pobre rompió a llorar y se abrazó a mí. – Explicó y añadió sonriendo. - Eso fue justo antes de que se acostase conmigo.

No es necesario que deis detalles … - Respondió Cyrus, incómodo.

Oh, ¿pero qué puedo contaros que no sepáis ya? Sabe como excitar a un hombre. Es insaciable y muy apasionada. Es curioso cómo con el carácter que tiene se vuelva tan sumisa en la cama.

¡Os he dicho que no deis detalles! – Interrumpió Cyrus, ya enfadado.

¡Qué fácil es encender vuestra chispa! – Se rió él.

Pues como la chispa se convierta en llama, tendréis un problema.

¡Sí, seguro! No hay más que ver cómo ese ladronzuelo de pacotilla os ha pateado el trasero. ¡Qué triste! – Tras coser la herida, Karsham le vendó el brazo. – Listo. Ya podéis iros a llorar en sueños.

Cuando esto acabe vamos a ver quién es el que llora en sueños … - Murmuró dirigiéndose a su cama.

Aquella noche ninguno hizo guardia. Sabían que los ladrones no irían de nuevo a por ellos, al menos no con Karsham. Cyrus tuvo que admitir que era superior a él. Era algo que hería su orgullo, pero era verdad. Sólo había que ver cómo se habían desenvuelto en la batalla contra los ladrones. Karsham había acabado con todos sin un rasguño, y él, que sólo se enfrentó al cabecilla, acabó lleno de heridas.

Tumbado junto al fuego, Cyrus lo contempló mientras se quedaba dormido. Aquellas llamas parecían tomar forma. Veía a Kaileena agonizando en la cama. Era como si pudiera ver qué estaba pasando en Babilonia.

El Rey Shahraman daba vueltas por la habitación mientras el Anciano atendía a Kaileena. Su cara no presagiaba nada bueno. Estaba intentando mantenerla consciente, pero era inútil. Kaileena deliraba con voz débil. Tosía levemente y estaba sudando muchísimo, fruto de la altísima fiebre que estaba padeciendo.

Malik fue llamado y enseguida acudió. Al llegar, temía que fueran malas noticias. Y así era. El Anciano, tras examinar a Kaileena varias veces y observar su estado, les miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

No puedo hacer nada más por ella. – Dijo, rindiéndose.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Malik. - ¿Por qué?

Ha mostrado dos estados al mismo tiempo. Está demasiado débil.

Anciano, debe de haber algún modo …

El antídoto ya no le hace efecto. No sé si sobrevivirá a esta noche. Pero si lo hace … Preparaos para lo peor.

¿Por qué?

Porque alcanzará el último estado de envenenamiento. Y en su estado … Mucho me temo que su muerte será horrible y muy dolorosa. Sufrirá unas hemorragias internas, sus órganos se retorcerán, sus músculos se tensarán y sufrirá un ataque como los que sufre Malik.

Dioses … - Shahraman estaba estremecido.

No puede ser. – Malik estaba pálido. - ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Farah? Es su mejor amiga …

No puedes ocultarle esto. - Le dijo su Padre. – Busca una manera suave de explicárselo.

He discutido con ella … No creo que sea el mejor momento.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Ha descubierto que tomabais esas hierbas, ¿verdad, Malik? – Intervino el Anciano.

¿Hierbas? – Shahraman no comprendía. - ¿Qué hierbas?

¿No lo sabe? – Le preguntó a Malik.

Padre … - Malik agachó la cabeza. – Desde que vi mi resistencia en combate disminuida por mi problema, empecé a tomar unas hierbas que me daban fuerzas para soportar los combates. Aunque al pasarse el efecto me cansaba aún más.

¡¿Qué? – Shahraman estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido e indignado. - ¿Por eso nunca estabas en las celebraciones de nuestras victorias? – Malik asintió. - ¡Esto es …!

Aún hay más. – Interrumpió el Anciano.

También me las he tomado para … poder darle a Farah el afecto que necesita.

Es curioso … Al final no vais a ser tan diferentes. – Bromeó el Anciano ante la irónica situación. – Ambos habéis ocultado cosas sobre vuestro pasado. ¡Qué ironía!

Malik, ¿es eso cierto? – Shahraman aún no se lo creía.

Sí … Lo lamento.

Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, hijo. Creía que eras diferente a mí en ese aspecto.

Padre …

Olvídalo. Ve con Farah.

Shahraman ni siquiera le estaba mirando a la cara. Esperaba que su hijo fuera mejor que él, y no un mentiroso sin honor.

Abatido, Malik se fue con la cabeza baja y marchó a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó, Farah ya se había acostado. No deseaba despertarla. Era mejor dejarla descansar. Malik no se sentía digno de dormir junto a ella, así que en lugar de tumbarse a su lado, se sentó delante del fuego sobre la alfombra y algunos cojines.

A la mañana siguiente, Farah despertó más relajada. Pero al ver que Malik no dormía a su lado, se alarmó. Al mirar por la habitación, vio una sombra junto a la chimenea, tumbada sobre los cojines. Se acercó y lo vio allí, profundamente dormido. Farah era incapaz de ignorar sus sentimientos y su alma caritativa. Así que cogió una de las mantas de su cama y cubrió a Malik con ella, despertándole sin querer.

¿Farah? – Dijo al abrir los ojos.

Buenos días, Malik. – Saludó ella con timidez.

¿Sigues enfadada?

No lo sé. – Se sentó a su lado y dejó que Malik le cubriese con la manta, abrazándola. – Me ha dolido que me hayas mentido. Creía que había cierta confianza.

Lo siento, Farah. No quería preocuparte.

Esa no es excusa, Malik. Pero … En fin, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si me prometes que no las volverás a probar.

Tranquila, el Anciano me las ha quitado todas. Aunque quisiese, no podría tomarlas.

¿Y qué harás con el Trono?

Hablaré con mi Padre y le diré que me lo he pensado mejor … - Farah sonrió y se acercó más a él. Aunque le incomodaba tener que romper el dulce momento, debía decirle lo de Kaileena. Así que pensó las palabras exactas y se aclaró la garganta. – Escucha … Hay algo que debo contarte.

¿De qué se trata esta vez? – Farah pensaba que era otro secreto.

No te estoy ocultando nada, te lo prometo. Es sobre Kaileena …

¡¿Kaileena? ¿Qué le pasa?

El Anciano dice que no puede hacer nada más. Ha manifestado dos estados a la vez. Nadie ha venido a informarnos, así que debe estar aún viva … Pero el Anciano dijo que si sobrevivía a anoche, su muerte sería la peor posible.

No … ¡No puede ser!

Farah estaba consternada. La situación estaba empeorando de un modo increíble y no sería capaz de ver a Kaileena sufrir más. Sin decir nada, se levantó y rebuscó entre sus accesorios. Malik la observaba extrañado. Pero cuando la vio sacar una daga, se puso nervioso.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ponerle fin a esto. – Y con aquellas palabras, Farah salió corriendo en dirección a los aposentos de Kaileena.

Espera, ¡Farah! – Malik dio un brinco y corrió tras ella. Pero Farah era mucho más joven que él, y más rápida. - ¡Farah! ¡No!

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Farah se dirigió corriendo hacia la cama donde Kaileena deliraba. Esquivó al Anciano y a Shahraman, que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y sólo miraron desconcertados cómo Farah empuñaba aquella daga.

¡Ya no lo soporto más! – Gritó, alzando la daga, dispuesta a apuñalar a Kaileena.

¡Farah! ¡Detente! – Malik entró tras ella, y antes de que pudiera cumplir con sus intenciones, la sujetó por la espalda y tiró de ella, tratando de quitarle el arma. - ¡Quieta!

Shahraman, viendo a la esposa de su hijo sumamente alterada, corrió a ayudarle a tranquilizarla. Tras quitarle la daga e inmovilizarla, Malik se aferró a ella fuertemente, impidiéndole moverse.

Tranquila, calma … - Le decía suavemente al oído mientras la sujetaba. – Tranquilízate.

Farah se sosegó poco a poco y dejó de poner resistencia. Entonces, Malik la soltó. Se fijó en Kaileena, y apenada por su estado, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Malik la giró hacia él y le abrazó.

Shh … Tranquila. – Le decía. – Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás.

Esto se nos va de las manos … - Dijo Shahraman. - ¿Dónde estará tu hermano? ¡El tiempo se agota!

Kaileena, confusa ante tanto jaleo, abrió los ojos levemente. Al alzar la mirada, vio allí a su fiel amiga.

¿Farah? – Pronunció con dificultad, tratando de evitar la incómoda tos, ya debilitada puesto que no le quedaban fuerzas.

¡Kaileena! ¿Cómo estás? – Farah no sabía por qué preguntaba eso. Sabía de sobra la respuesta.

Mal … Escucha, no voy a resistir mucho más.

No digas eso, Kaileena. – Intervino Malik. – Cyrus estará al llegar con la cura. ¡No pierdas la esperanza!

Lo sé … Pero si no llega a tiempo, ¿podríais hacerme un favor?

Claro, ¿qué es lo que deseas que hagamos? – Asintió Farah.

Decidle a Cyrus que lo siento …

¿Cómo? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿El qué? – Preguntó Malik, confuso.

La noche antes de la boda vino a advertirme de que me iban a envenenar. Pero no quise escucharle … - Confesó, incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas. – Quiso avisarme, pero me negué a creerle … ¡Y tenía razón!

¿Cyrus habló contigo antes de la boda? – Malik miró a Farah. Su mirada confirmó sus sospechas. Cyrus se preocupaba por Kaileena desde un principio. – Pero … ¿Qué pasó?

Discutimos. No le agradaba que me casara con alguien como Karsham, decía que merecía algo mejor … Me dejé llevar y le provoqué y acabó insultándome. Entonces lo eché. Pero tenía razón … ¡Tenía razón en todo!

Tranquila, Kaileena. – Le dijo Farah, secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo. – Estoy segura de que Cyrus no te guarda rencor por no haberle escuchado.

¡Prometedme que se lo diréis! – Kaileena trató de levantarse. - ¡Prometedlo!

Otro ataque de tos se apoderó de Kaileena. Farah se apartó para dejarle paso al Anciano y así poder atenderla. Malik colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la miró. Seguidamente se abrazó a él. El tiempo se agotaba y las posibilidades de Kaileena se evaporaban lentamente.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: El Simurgh **

El Sol estaba ya en lo alto del horizonte, pero no lo parecía para Cyrus y Karsham. Ya habían alcanzado las montañas de Alborz y se habían adentrado en su espeso bosque, con árboles tan altos y tan gigantescos que la luz del Sol apenas penetraba entre las numerosas ramas. El camino era escarpado y pobre en vegetación. Los sonidos de los animales que allí habitaban era la única señal de vida que había allí.

Karsham iba por delante tirando de su caballo. Cyrus le seguía, también a pie. Su caballo estaba nervioso y con frecuencia se frenaba o trataba de girar, y aquello también inquietaba a Cyrus. Tras una larga y difícil caminata, llegaron a lo que parecía una cueva.

Aquí está. – Dijo Karsham. – La entrada a la Tumba de Zal.

La pluma debe estar ahí dentro. ¡Vamos!

Cyrus empezó a caminar, pero Karsham le bloqueó el paso.

¡Eh! Esperad, ¿dónde creéis que vais? ¡No podéis entrar ahí dentro sin más!

¿Por qué?

¡Porque habrá trampas! ¡¿Acaso creéis que Rostam dejaría la tumba de su Padre desprotegida?

Las haya o no, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Escuchad, si entráis ahí sin las cosas necesarias …

El aullido de un animal a lo lejos interrumpió a Karsham. Parecía un lobo, pero en aquellas montañas no existían animales corrientes. Los dos trataron de escuchar de dónde venía, pero su eco resonaba por doquier.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Cyrus, nervioso.

¿Lobos?

No lo creo …

Un gruñido a sus espaldas les alarmó. Al girarse, vieron un animal aproximándose a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Otros dos aparecieron junto a él. Los caballos, asustados, huyeron al galope. Cyrus y Karsham retrocedieron poco a poco. Los tres grotescos animales los tenían acorralados.

Eran el doble de grandes que un lobo. Su pelaje era pardo y muy espeso. Los pelos del lomo se les erizaban, mostrando agresividad. Tenían unas patas inmensas con unas zarpas que inspiraban miedo. Sus dientes eran grandes y afilados, y sus colmillos tenían el tamaño de un dedo de la mano. Pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, blancos y brillantes.

¡¿Qué demonios son estos animales? ¡¿Lobos? – Preguntó Karsham.

Son demasiado grandes para ser lobos. Deben ser los guardianes de la cueva.

¡¿Guardianes?

¡¿No os parece una buena manera de alejar a los intrusos?

No era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir. Aquellos animales los tenían acorralados contra un muro. Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra Karsham y él le disparó con su ballesta. La flecha impactó de lleno en el cráneo del animal, cayendo muerto a sus pies.

Aquello sólo enfureció a sus compañeros, que no tardaron en atacar. Tenían que entrar en la cueva, fuese como fuese. Rodando por el suelo, Cyrus logró esquivar al que se le venía encima y le apuñaló en la espalda con su espada, matándolo. Karsham trataba de asfixiar al otro, tirado en el suelo, pero el gigantesco animal era más fuerte que él y su peso estaba aplastándole. Cyrus vio su ballesta tirada en el suelo y no dudó en cogerla y dispararle al animal. Pero su tiro no fue certero y únicamente le hirió. El animal, herido, se apartó de Karsham para atacar a Cyrus. Cayó al suelo con él encima, tratando de morderle. Le sujetó las fauces como pudo, tratando de mantener aquellos afilados dientes lejos de él hasta que, de pronto, el animal emitió un pequeño lamento y dejó de hacer esfuerzos.

Al quitárselo de encima, vio a Karsham sujetando una daga empapada en sangre.

¿Estáis bien? – Le preguntó, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

Sí … - Cyrus estaba temblando. Aún sentía el aliento del grotesco animal en su cara.

¡Odio a los animales! Estúpidas criaturas …

Creía que los Daevas erais amigos de todas las criaturas de la naturaleza.

Bueno, yo también creía que vos erais un gran guerrero …

Cyrus le miró con mala cara. Sabía cómo ofenderle en cualquier momento. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Pero no podía enfrentarse a él y perder el tiempo. Si soportaba sus burlas, era sólo por Kaileena.

Tras buscar algo que les sirviera de antorcha, se adentraron en la cueva. Caminaron durante un buen rato, pero aquella cueva no parecía dar a ninguna parte y Karsham empezaba a impacientarse.

Llevamos caminando horas …

No exageréis.

¡¿Que no exagere? Esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Esta cueva no puede ser la tumba de Zal. Debemos habernos equivocado.

En el mapa pone que está aquí.

¡Pues el mapa estará mal!

¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez? ¡No hacéis más que quejaros! ¡¿Es que no os preocupa la vida de Kaileena?

¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Cyrus! ¡A ver cuándo os dais cuenta! Esto del Simurgh ha sido una estupidez. ¡Jamás daremos con él! Cuando regresemos, Kaileena estará muerta, ¡muerta!

¡No volváis a decir eso!

Cyrus estalló y se lanzó contra Karsham. Comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos a puño cerrado. Se había estado conteniendo demasiado tiempo, soportando sus burlas y sus aires de superioridad.

Karsham tiró a Cyrus al suelo y se situó sobre él, con la intención de golpearle. Pero se apartó en el último momento, y el puño de Karsham sólo encontró el frío y duro suelo de piedra. Gritó de dolor, sujetándose la mano con la otra. Cyrus aprovechó aquel momento para apartarlo de una patada. Al levantarse, Karsham le devolvió el golpe, lanzándolo de otra patada contra una pared. Esta no resistió el impacto y se desmoronó, haciendo caer a Cyrus por un agujero al oscuro vacío.

Al caer, Cyrus rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse. Estaba dolorido, había sido una caída dura. Aturdido por el golpe, alzó la vista para ver dónde estaba. Se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que veía.

Arriba, Karsham se preocupaba por Cyrus. A pesar de que se odiaban, le necesitaba para llegar hasta la pluma. Él conocía el camino, y si le perdía, Kaileena estaría perdida.

¿Cyrus? – Le llamó. - ¿Estáis bien?

No respondía.

¿Cyrus? – Repitió.

¡Karsham! – Le escuchó al fin gritar. - ¡Bajad, rápido!

Karsham, nervioso por lo que podría pasar allí abajo, descendió tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar, se acercó a la posición de Cyrus.

¡No os lo vais a creer! – Aseguró.

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio algo que lo dejó perplejo. Estaban una enorme sala iluminada con velas. Había oro decorándolo todo y multitud de objetos de gran valor. En medio de la sala había un sarcófago custodiado por dos estatuas de lo que parecía ser el Simurgh: un ave enorme con aspecto de águila, grandes alas y garras afiladas. No parecía un animal bondadoso y sabio como narraban las leyendas. No obstante, imponía respeto.

La Tumba de Zal … - Karsham no daba crédito.

¡Lo hemos conseguido! – Exclamó Cyrus.

¿Dónde está la pluma?

Los escritos dicen que Zal fue enterrado con ella, así que debe estar dentro de su sarcófago.

Entonces démonos prisa en cogerla y salir de aquí.

Aún estupefactos por lo que tenían ante ellos, se aproximaron hasta el ataúd de piedra. Karsham examinó la piedra que lo cubría y buscó la línea de separación con su espada.

Bien, las piedras están separadas por completo. No debería costarnos mucho abrirlo.

Vamos a ello.

Sincronizándose el uno con el otro, comenzaron a empujar la cubierta del ataúd. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse y, finalmente, cayó al suelo por el lado contrario al que se encontraban ellos. Aquello levantó algo de polvo. Cuando se depositó, vieron en el interior del ataúd el cadáver de Zal, o lo que quedaba de él. Y, sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, estaba la pluma del Simurgh, brillando.

La pluma … - Dijo Cyrus. El brillo dorado de la pluma se reflejaba en su rostro.

¡Genial! – Karsham la arrancó del cadáver. – Ya tenemos lo que veníamos buscando. ¡Marchémonos!

Espera, Karsham. Debemos dejar el ataúd tal y como lo encontramos.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estáis bromeando? Ya tenemos la pluma, ¡tenemos que volver a toda prisa!

Hemos interrumpido el descanso eterno de un hombre admirado en Persia. Debemos dejarle tal y como estaba. ¡Ya hemos mancillado su honor lo suficiente abriendo su tumba y arrebatándole la pluma!

Está bien …

Con dificultad, comenzaron a cargar con la piedra para colocarla en su lugar. Pesaba muchísimo y les estaba costando ponerla en la posición adecuada. Mientras lo hacían, ninguno de los dos advirtió que las estatuas que estaban a su lado comenzaban a cobrar vida. A las dos esculturas se le iluminaron los ojos con un tono dorado.

Cuando terminaron de colocar la piedra, Cyrus se extrañó al escuchar un sonido similar al de una piedra agrietándose y, entonces, un fragmento cayó sobre su cabeza. Karsham le miró, confuso, y ambos alzaron la cabeza. Al ver a las dos bestias despertando de su sueño, Karsham no dudó en coger su ballesta, y Cyrus empuñó su espada, dispuesto a atacar.

Antes de que las dos bestias se abalanzasen sobre ellos, rodaron y se apartaron de su trayectoria. Aprovechando esto, Karsham disparó a uno, pero no le hizo daño alguno. La bestia, furiosa, corrió a por él. Cyrus estaba manteniendo a la otra a raya, pero ésta también se dirigió hacia Karsham.

La bestia lo tiró al suelo y colocó su garra en su torso, presionando sobre él. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pluma. Karsham supo entonces por qué habían despertado.

¡Cyrus! Quiere la pluma. ¡El Simurgh los ha asignado como guardianes de la tumba para que nadie robe la pluma!

Karsham se quitó al animal de encima de una patada y corrió a reunirse con su compañero. Estaban acorralados. Cyrus vio algo escrito en el lateral del ataúd, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder leerlo.

Karsham, hay un texto en el ataúd. Creo que puedo descifrarlo, pero necesito que distraigáis a estos seres.

¡¿Estáis loco? ¡¿Por qué no lo hacemos al revés?

¡¿Sabéis acaso leer persa antiguo? – Karsham no contestó. - ¡Vamos!

Cyrus rodó y se acercó corriendo al ataúd. Karsham volvió a disparar a los dos animales y salió corriendo. No podía quedarse en la misma posición. Debía aprovechar su entorno para esquivarlos. Pero ese no era su estilo, lo que se le daba bien era atacar, no huir. Mientras, Cyrus trataba de descifrar aquel texto.

¡El texto habla de las estatuas!

¡¿Y cómo nos libramos de ellas? – Le gritó Karsham.

Eliminando la pluma … - Dijo Cyrus en voz baja. Aquella no era una solución.

¡Voy!

Al escuchar a Karsham, Cyrus alzó la mirada, preocupado. Para su desgracia, Karsham estaba haciendo justo lo que temía. Se libró de las bestias y saltó sobre una de las antorchas, pasando la pluma a través de su llama.

Karsham, ¡no!

De nada sirvieron sus gritos. La pluma empezó a arder y Karsham la tiró al suelo. Automáticamente, las dos bestias comenzaron a gritar de dolor mientras se desvanecían. La explosión que puso fin a sus vidas hizo temblar toda la sala, y, como consecuencia, las paredes empezaron a agrietarse y el techo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Tenían que salir de allí. Desde su posición, Karsham se fijó en que detrás de Cyrus había una pequeña puerta camuflada tras un fino muro de piedras mal colocadas. Corrieron hacia él y quitaron las piedras a toda prisa. En el último instante, antes de ser aplastados por el techo de la sala, embistieron el muro y lograron abrir la puerta. Sin pararse a observar dónde estaban, se giraron y la cerraron corriendo, bloqueando su mecanismo.

Recuperaron el aliento apoyados en la puerta. Habían estado a punto de quedar sepultados. Pero aquello no había enfadado a Cyrus. Lo que le había puesto furioso era que Karsham había quemado la pluma, y lo expresó lanzándose sobre él, dándole un puñetazo. Cayó al suelo y Cyrus comenzó a sacudirle.

¡¿Cómo habéis podido? ¡Maldito traidor!

¡Esas bestias habrían acabado con nosotros de no haberlo hecho!

¡Habéis eliminado la única esperanza que le quedaba a Kaileena! ¡Sucio cobarde!

Ya estoy harto de vos, ¡no sois más que un llorica debilucho sin el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de vuestros actos!

¡Y vos sois un farsante engreído que se cree que está por encima de todo cuanto le rodea! ¡Y no sois nadie!

Me he contenido mucho tiempo las ganas de rebanaros el cuello. ¡Conozco vuestras intenciones! Sé que tratáis de recuperarla. ¡Y no pienso dejar que lo hagáis!

¡¿Y por ello destruís su salvación? ¡Seréis egoísta! – Cyrus recibió un puñetazo y Karsham le dio la vuelta a la situación, colocándose sobre él.

El egoísta aquí sois vos. No soportáis ver a Kaileena con otro hombre y por eso queréis salvarla. ¡Para convencerla de que se quede allí!

¡Vos sois el que actuáis con egoísmo! Me habéis acompañado únicamente para aseguraros de que no os la arrebate a mi regreso. ¡La queréis sólo para vos! ¡Pretendéis alejarla de las únicas personas con las que se siente realmente querida!

¡Se acabó! No pienso escucharos más. – Karsham sacó una daga. - ¡Este es vuestro fin!

Cyrus observó con terror cómo Karsham se disponía a apuñalarle con aquella daga. Pero miró brevemente al frente y algo le frenó.

¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó confuso.

¿Qué es eso?

Karsham se levantó y dejó ir a Cyrus, quien también se puso en pie. Se encontraban en una enorme sala subterránea iluminada por unos extraños cristales que emitían una tenue luz azulada. El techo estaba muy alto y tenía muchísimas estalactitas.

Desde donde estaban, descendían unas escaleras hasta un pequeño pasillo que atravesaba toda la sala. Al final, había otras escaleras, y sobre estas, una estatua parecida a las anteriores, pero de mayor tamaño, casi tanto como un caballo, mientras que las otras no eran más grandes que un perro de gran tamaño. La estatua miraba hacia el suelo, como si estuviera durmiendo, y en su pico, había algo que brillaba.

¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Karsham.

Esto es la guarida del Simurgh … ¡Hemos encontrado su Cueva! – Cyrus estaba eufórico.

Esperad … ¿Qué es eso que brilla en el pico de aquella escultura?

¡No puede ser! ¡Es la tercera pluma!

¡Imposible! – Karsham no se lo creía.

¡Vamos!

Corrieron hacia las otras escaleras, pero tras descender al pasillo inferior y dar varios pasos, Cyrus pisó unas baldosas que activaron el resorte de una serie de trampas: chuchillas giratorias a distintas alturas, pinchos que brotaban del suelo, rocas sujetas con cadenas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, bloques de piedra que se elevaban en el aire y caían al suelo, aplastándolo todo …

Oh no … - Murmuró Cyrus.

Las trampas eran mucho peores que las de la Isla del Tiempo. En plena forma podría haberlas atravesado, pero tenía un brazo vendado que le restaba movilidad. Intentar atravesarlas era un suicidio. Pero, al pensar en Kaileena, su dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por valor.

No podemos atravesar esas trampas. – Dijo Karsham.

Vos no, pero yo sí. – Corrigió Cyrus, quitándose la venda del brazo.

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

En la Isla del Tiempo me enfrente a trampas similares que Kaileena puso para evitar que llegase hasta ella. Si a ella no le funcionó, tampoco lo hará al Simurgh.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia las primeras trampas. Esquivó todas las cuchillas sin que le rozasen siquiera. Corrió como nunca sobre el suelo infestado de pinchos, que no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para frenarle. Rodó por el suelo para esquivar las rocas que se columpiaban en el aire y continuó su camino, pasando bajo los bloques de piedra justo a tiempo para que no le alcanzasen.

Karsham estaba maravillado. Aunque le corroía la envidia por la agilidad que estaba mostrando Cyrus, estaba impresionado por cómo esquivaba todas las trampas sin ser alcanzado por ninguna de ellas.

Cyrus llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, pero al pisar uno de los escalones, activó otra trampa que empezó a disparar púas desde los laterales. Cyrus se apresuró para no ser alcanzado, pero una de las púas impactó de lleno en su pierna, haciéndole caer. Se llevó la mano a la herida y, soportando el dolor, se arrancó la púa y trató de ponerse en pie. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, un tronco colocado a una altura estratégica en posición horizontal se lo llevó por delante, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Ni hablar … ¡No voy a rendirme ahora!

Sacando fuerzas, Cyrus se arrastró por las escaleras para evitar las trampas. En el tramo final, ya limpio, se apoyó en las rodillas y trató de levantarse, pero, justo antes de llegar, sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, no podía sostenerse. Hizo un último esfuerzo para alcanzar el último escalón y, cuando su mano buscaba apoyo, alguien se la sujetó. Confuso, alzó la vista y vio una figura humana brillando frente a él.

No podía creer lo que veía. Tenía frente a él al espíritu de Zal. Era tal y como narraban las leyendas. Tenía la piel completamente pálida y el pelo blanco como la misma nieve. Sus ojos eran tan claros que prácticamente no se distinguía el color que tenían.

Le ayudó a levantarse y le sostuvo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cyrus no daba crédito. Temía que el espíritu de Zal hubiera despertado para castigarles por su afrenta, pero estaba sonriendo. Tras asegurarse de que Cyrus podía mantenerse en pie, se dirigió hacia una palanca no lejos de él.

Ya no vamos a necesitar esto.

Y con aquellas palabras, movió la palanca y todas las trampas desaparecieron. Karsham pudo reunirse con Cyrus sin problema alguno.

¿Estáis bien? – Le preguntó.

Sí … - Le dijo. – Sólo estoy algo dolido del golpe. Me recuperaré.

El espíritu de Zal se colocó frente a ellos para hablarles. Karsham, desconfiado, empuñó su espada. Pero Cyrus le frenó.

Guardad vuestra espada, Karsham. – Le dijo. – Es el espíritu de Zal.

Preferiría que ambos entregaseis vuestras armas. – Sugirió Zal. -Este lugar es sagrado.

Cyrus lanzó automáticamente su espada al suelo. No iba a protestarle a un espíritu como Zal. Karsham dejó en el suelo su espada y su ballesta. Pero el espíritu de Zal no estaba satisfecho.

Todas vuestras armas, sin excepción. – Insistió.

¿Qué?

La daga, entregadle vuestra daga. – Le ordenó Cyrus.

Karsham dejó caer la daga corriendo, temiendo enfurecer a aquel espíritu. Sin embargo, les miraba gratificado, como si le alegrase verles allí.

Habéis llegado lejos, visitantes. Nadie nunca logró descubrir las cámaras ocultas de esta cueva. Pero he de preguntaros … ¿Qué habéis venido a buscar aquí?

La pluma del Simurgh. – Respondió Cyrus, agachando la cabeza.

Al igual que muchos otros antes que vosotros. – Añadió Zal. – Habéis saqueado mi tumba y extraído la pluma con la que fui enterrado, la cual habéis destruido. Y debo suponer que ahora deseáis coger ésta. – Dijo, señalando la que sostenía la estatua en su pico.

Es lo que deseamos … Os ruego que nos permitáis cogerla, Gran Zal. – Suplicó Cyrus.

Dadme una razón por la que deba hacerlo.

La necesitamos para salvar una vida. – Explicó Cyrus.

¿De quién?

La de mi esposa. – Añadió Karsham.

¡Oh! Entonces pretendéis salvar a un ser querido. Pero … - Se giró hacia Cyrus. - ¿Y vos? ¿Qué os hace desear salvar a esa joven?

Le hice mucho daño en el pasado y no puedo dejarla morir sin demostrarle que estoy arrepentido de ello.

¿Y qué le ocurre para que temáis por su vida?

La han envenenado. – Dijo. – Por favor, os suplico que nos permitáis llevarnos esa pluma.

Permitidme una pregunta, ¿quién de los dos ha cogido la pluma que estaba en mi tumba?

He sido yo. – Contestó Karsham.

Lo suponía. El Simurgh no permite que nadie de alma impura toque sus plumas. Sólo una persona con buenas intenciones y un espíritu puro puede coger las plumas doradas. Y vos, Karsham, no sois digno de ello. El vínculo que os une a la mujer que deseáis salvar no es lo suficientemente fuerte …

Gran Zal, lamento interrumpiros, pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo. – Urgió Cyrus. – Debemos darnos prisa o no lo lograremos.

Tranquilo, Príncipe Cyrus. No dejéis que vuestro miedo os ofusque.

¿Qué? – A Cyrus le confundía la manera de hablar de Zal.

¿Cómo conoce nuestros nombres? – Le preguntó Karsham mientras Zal se alejaba de ellos para situarse junto a la estatua.

Sé mucho sobre vos, Karsham. Un Daeva en toda regla, gran espadachín y con un gran potencial. Pero sois déspota, orgulloso y desagradecido con quienes os rodean.

Menuda sorpresa … - Murmuró Cyrus.

Y vos, Príncipe Cyrus, poseéis nobles intenciones. Pero os ofusca el miedo a fracasar y ello os lleva a cometer errores en vuestras decisiones, como la de romper el vínculo que os unía a la joven que pretendéis salvar.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabéis …?

Si de verdad deseáis salvarla, acercaos y tomad la pluma. – Continuó el, sin dejarle hablar. Cyrus se acercó, inseguro. – Pero os lo advierto, el Simurgh no tolerará que toquéis la pluma si vuestras intenciones no son puras.

Cyrus asintió temblando y estiró el brazo para coger la pluma. Antes de alcanzarla, se paró, temiendo que el Simurgh le rechazara.

No dudéis.

Zal tenía razón, no podía pensárselo dos veces. La vida de Kaileena corría grave peligro. Decidido, tragó saliva y cogió la pluma. Al hacerlo, la estatua se iluminó. Cyrus retrocedió, pensando que algo iba mal, pero la expresión de Zal no lo presagiaba así. La estatua cobró vida y la fría piedra fue reemplazada por plumas de colores brillantes.

El Simurgh había regresado. Aquel animal era hermoso. Con la forma de un águila del tamaño de un caballo, las plumas que cubrían su cuerpo eran de un tono rojizo con destellos dorados en las puntas. Sobre cada uno de sus ojos dorados una enorme pluma brotaba libre a las demás. Tenía una pequeña cresta de plumas más claras. Y la zona de los ojos tenía un tono azulado. Las plumas de sus alas poseían los colores del arcoíris, enormes. La cola tenía muchas plumas larguísimas de un tono dorado. Sus garras, afiladas podrían sujetar a una persona sin ningún problema.

Tras despertar, el Simurgh dio varios pasos, aproximándose a Cyrus. Él retrocedió, desconfiado, pero el animal hizo una reverencia. Cyrus no lo entendía.

¿Qué está haciendo?

El Simurgh es un ser muy respetuoso y con un gran sentido del honor. – Explicó Zal. – Mostradle respeto vos también.

¿Cómo?

Devolvedle la reverencia.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Zal, Cyrus se inclinó un poco. Entonces, el Simurgh se acercó a Zal y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Dice que podéis quedaros con la pluma.

¿En serio? ¿Después de haber irrumpido en vuestra tumba?

Cualquier hombre que atraviese un pasillo lleno de trampas movido por el deseo de salvar a la mujer que ama puede quedarse la pluma. – Le dijo, recordándole lo que había hecho.

Vaya … Gracias.

El Simurgh no entiende las palabras. – Dijo Zal. – Para comunicarse con él, hay que hablarle con el corazón. Es algo a lo que los humanos no están acostumbrados.

Zal montó sobre el Simurgh e invitó a los dos aventureros a acompañarle.

Subid. Nos llevará hasta la mujer que deseáis salvar.

¿Vamos a ir volando? – Preguntó Cyrus, entusiasmado.

Llegaremos antes.

Cyrus no tardó en montar. Karsham le siguió, pero de mala gana. No le agradaban los animales, y aquel ser era un animal muy poco común. Y así, el Simurgh batió sus alas, levantó el vuelo y salió de aquella cueva, volando hacia Babilonia. El Sol se estaba poniendo. Si iban a ese ritmo, llegarían en las primeras horas de la noche.

En Babilonia, desconocedores del hallazgo de Cyrus, todos se preparaban para lo peor. Kaileena llevaba ya varias horas inconsciente. El Anciano había tratado de hacerla reaccionar varias veces, pero de nada servía. Farah no se separaba de ella, sujetándole la mano. Podía sentir su pulso, debilitándose por momentos. Malik estaba sentado a los pies de la cama mirando al suelo. Shahraman había ido a supervisar otro interrogatorio bajo tortura a los secuaces de Karsham, pero regresó sin respuestas.

Llegó un sirviente anunciando que la cena estaba servida, pero ninguno de los presentes se movió de allí. Farah apenas había comido en todo el día y a Malik le preocupaba que eso pudiera afectarle.

Farah, ve a cenar algo.

No tengo hambre.

Apenas has comido hoy, necesitas alimentarte bien. En tu estado esto no es sano. – Insistía él.

Tiene razón, Princesa. – Dijo el Anciano, apoyando las palabras de Malik. – Lleváis al próximo heredero al Trono en vuestro vientre. Esta situación no es buena para vos.

No quiero alejarme de Kaileena.

Pues ordenaré que te traigan la comida aquí. Pero tienes que comer.

Está bien …

De pronto, Farah sintió que la mano de Kaileena estaba poniéndose tensa, tratando de aferrarse a la suya. El cuerpo entero de Kaileena estaba así. Sus músculos estaban rígidos y estaba temblando.

Anciano … - Llamó Farah, alarmada. - ¿Qué le pasa?

Todos acudieron a la llamada de Farah. Malik corrió a alejarla de Kaileena, pues sabía que aquello no iba a acabar bien. Farah pudo ver cómo la mano de Kaileena se aferraba al borde de la cama débilmente mientras en Anciano trataba de calmarla en vano. Finalmente, y tras varios segundos de interminable agonía, la mano de Kaileena resbaló y su brazo quedó colgando del borde de la cama.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Los riesgos de un triángulo amoroso**

El Simurgh irrumpió en los aposentos de Kaileena por un segundo balcón que había en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Cyrus saltó y corrió triunfante hacia su Familia.

¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Hemos traído al Simurgh! ¿Dónde está …? – Toda la felicidad que sentía Cyrus se desvaneció al ver el cuerpo de Kaileena cubierto por las sábanas. - ¿Kaileena?

Cyrus se acercó y apartó las sábanas, descubriendo a Kaileena, destrozada por el veneno, inmóvil. Miró a los demás, no queriendo creer lo que veía. Farah lloraba abrazada a Malik, y la expresión de éste y los demás dejaban claro que aquello era real.

¿Está …? – Cyrus era incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra. Le temblaba la voz sólo de pensarlo.

Ha sido hace apenas unos minutos … - Anunció su Padre. – Hemos intentado salvarla, pero no ha sido posible.

Karsham observaba la escena junto a Zal y al Simurgh. Mostraba dolor, pero parecía más abatido por su fracaso que por la muerte de Kaileena. Cyrus sostuvo la cabeza de Kaileena con sus manos y la acercó a la suya, sintiendo su frente, fría como si de hielo se tratase. La dejó de nuevo en la cama y cogió su mano, acariciándola. Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por haber llegado tarde. Pero se le ocurrió algo.

Zal, - Dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia él. - ¿No podéis hacer nada?

No sé si el Simurgh puede traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida. Jamás se ha intentado.

Por favor … Pedídselo. Cuando abandonó la Isla del Tiempo le prometí una segunda oportunidad y …

Esperad, - Interrumpió. - ¿La Isla del Tiempo? ¡¿Es la Emperatriz?

Creía que lo sabríais. A fin de cuentas sabíais todo sobre mí y Karsham.

¡Puedo saber cómo es una persona al tenerla delante! Pero no mencionasteis que la mujer a la que pretendíais salvar era la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Pero …

¡Aunque pudiera, el Simurgh no salvaría a alguien como ella! Es un monstruo, su alma es más negra que la propia oscuridad.

¡No la conocéis! – Protestó Cyrus. – Murió y no se transformó en las Arenas. ¡Se redimió por sus actos pasados! Ormazd la dejó volver y os juro que no es la misma. ¡Por favor!

Es imposible, Príncipe Cyrus.

¡Os lo suplico! – Insistió él. – Si es necesario, llevaos mi vida a cambio de salvar la suya. ¡Pero no la dejéis morir!

Está bien, está bien … Veré que puedo hacer.

Zal miró al Simurgh y ambos se acercaron a la cama donde yacía Kaileena. Los demás se apartaron para dejarle paso a la enorme criatura. Miró brevemente a Kaileena y volvió a mirar a Zal.

Su alma no es pura. Hay mucho odio y rencor en su corazón. Incluso tras su regreso a la vida.

¿Hacia quién?

Hacia vos.

Cyrus se quedó de piedra. Kaileena le odiaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo después de lo que le hizo? Estaba más que en su derecho a odiarle por ello. Los demás le miraban, tensos ante semejante situación.

Mirad por qué siente eso hacia mí. – El Simurgh volvió a mirar a Kaileena, adentrándose en sus recuerdos. – Le hice mucho daño. Pero dejad ese odio a un lado. ¡Mirad la relación que tiene con los demás! Se ha convertido en una mujer buena, amable, tierna … ¡Incluso inocente para algunas cosas! Es leal y fiel, y no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente. Es algo cabezota, sí. ¿Pero acaso eso es malo? Si no hubiera sido tan testaruda, no nos habríamos enfrentado en la Isla, no la hubiera traído conmigo … Y no habría descubierto la maravillosa persona que es en realidad. Bajo esa máscara de crueldad y maldad había una mujer llena de miedo y tímida. Le prometí que podría iniciar una vida lejos de los males de aquel lugar, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla morir sin haber cumplido mi promesa antes. Y si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio para salvar la suya, tomadme.

Cyrus extendió los brazos, ofreciendo su vida. La sala se había quedado en silencio. El Rey, Malik, Farah, el Anciano y Karsham observaban atónitos las palabras de Cyrus. El Simurgh le miró fijamente, y sin que Zal le dijera nada, colocó una de sus garras sobre el pecho de Kaileena, presionó, y ella empezó a toser, escupiendo el veneno que le habían administrado. La sujetó con la otra garra y le marcó el brazo izquierdo, brotando sangre de los cortes.

Cuando las marcas cicatricen, se habrá recuperado del todo. Mientras tanto, que guarde reposo. – Aconsejó Zal, levantándose.

El grupo se acercó corriendo a Kaileena. Farah fue la primera en aproximarse. Aún estaba tosiendo y recuperando el aliento, pero verla respirar de nuevo les alegraba mucho.

¡Está viva! ¡Está viva! – Repetía Farah , abrazando a Kaileena.

Farah, déjala respirar. Ya la abrazarás cuando vuelva en sí. – Le dijo Malik, incapaz de evitar reírse de alegría.

Aún está escupiendo el veneno, dejadla. – Aconsejó el Anciano, viendo que Kaileena seguía tosiendo.

La pobre está temblando. – Dijo Farah, notando cómo se le ponía a Kaileena la carne de gallina.

Tranquila, Kaileena, tómate tu tiempo para escupirlo. No dejes nada. – La animaba Malik.

Parece que ya se calma. – Advirtió el Rey.

Voy a vendarle esa herida. – Dijo el Anciano cogiendo sus ungüentos.

El Simurgh y Zal observaron satisfechos su obra y se giraron hacia Cyrus. Los demás, recordando las palabras que había pronunciado en su ruego por salvarla, miraron preocupados para ver qué haría el Simurgh con él.

Supongo que ahora debo dar lo que prometí. – Intuyó, ofreciéndose de nuevo.

No. – Zal le detuvo. – Habéis hecho una promesa que debéis cumplir. Si os llevamos con nosotros esa promesa quedará rota.

Entonces … ¿No vais a matarme?

El Simurgh no mata a nadie a no ser que sea en defensa propia. Y yo no soy quién para quitaros la vida. Id con vuestra amada y cumplid con lo que habéis dicho.

¡Gracias! – Le dijo, estrechándole la mano. Se giró hacia el Simurgh y le hizo una reverencia. – Gracias.

No me las deis. – Escuchó la voz del Simurgh en su mente. Era una voz femenina que inspiraba tranquilidad. – Tan solo arreglad vuestros conflictos con ella y dejad a un lado vuestros miedos. Afrontad la realidad y las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Actuad como lo hicisteis en mi cueva. Seguid a vuestro corazón y hallaréis la paz que tanto anheláis.

Así lo haré …

Cyrus estaba atónito. Había hablado con el Simurgh directamente. Había dialogado con él. No podía creerlo. Más alegre que nunca, observó cómo Zal se marchaba a lomos del Simurgh, volando de regreso a su Cueva para reanudar su descanso eterno.

Se giró para ir a ver a Kaileena, pero Karsham se interpuso en su camino. Aquello borró la expresión de felicidad de su cara. Le miraba con odio y desconfianza, y sabía que era por lo que había dicho antes.

¿Dónde creéis que vais? – Le preguntó.

A ver a Kaileena.

No. Marchaos.

¿Me negáis el derecho a verla después de haberle salvado la vida?

Ya tenéis lo que buscabais, está a salvo. Ya no es asunto vuestro.

Karsham, no podéis …

Os recuerdo que sigue siendo mi esposa. – Karsham sabía que aquello callaría a Cyrus, y así lo hizo. – Marchaos.

Suspirando para contenerse, Cyrus se dirigió hacia la puerta. Karsham regresó junto a Kaileena. Cuando se abrió la puerta y Farah vio que Cyrus se marchaba, no comprendía lo que ocurría.

Malik, ¿adónde va Cyrus?

¿Se va? – Malik no lo comprendía.

Karsham echó a todos a un lado para colocarse más cerca de Kaileena. Entonces ambos comprendieron por qué se había ido Cyrus. Farah corrió en su busca. No tardó en alcanzarle, iba caminando hacia sus aposentos con la mirada baja.

¡Cyrus! – Le llamó.

Hola Farah. – Saludó él, desanimado.

¿Dónde vas? Deberías estar junto a Kaileena.

Ya está fuera de peligro. No es necesario que esté allí.

Cyrus le dio la espalda a Farah y reanudó su marcha. Farah se fijó en que cojeaba por una herida en su pierna y que tenía otras muchas por su cuerpo.

¿De verdad es eso o es que Karsham te prohíbe verla?

Aquello frenó a Cyrus. Farah le miraba con tristeza. Sabía que de no haberse entrometido Karsham, Cyrus estaría ahora abrazando a Kaileena.

Dime la verdad, Cyrus. ¿La quieres? ¿La sigues queriendo?

Sí …

¡Pues díselo!

No quiero provocar más problemas ... Eso enfurecería a Karsham. Si lo hago, Kaileena sería la única perjudicada. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Además … - Añadió, pensando en el mayor inconveniente de todos. – Está casada con él.

Como desees. Pero deja al menos que el Anciano sane tus heridas.

Le esperaré en mis aposentos.

Cyrus volvió a caminar, pero Farah recordó entonces lo que Kaileena le había pedido. Y si él no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra por Karsham, debía darle su mensaje.

¡Cyrus!

¿Qué?

Kaileena me pidió que te dijera que lamenta lo que ocurrió la noche antes de la boda.

¡¿Qué?

Siente no haberte creído y haberse portado como una estúpida.

Entonces … Dile que yo también lo siento. – Confesó, mirando al suelo. – Y que espero que se recupere pronto.

Lo haré.

Cyrus se retiró finalmente a sus aposentos, donde se quitó la ropa y se metió en sus baños privados. Al introducirse en el agua caliente, sus heridas parecieron arder. Aquello le dolía, pero sabía que el calor acabaría calmando su dolor, al menos el físico.

El Anciano entró acompañado de los demás, excepto Karsham. Malik fue a buscar a su hermano a sus baños privados acompañado de su Padre. Lo encontraron metido en agua con expresión de dolor. El agua tenía un tono rosado como consecuencia de la sangre que emanaba de las heridas de Cyrus.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Malik.

Tratar de relajarme.

El Anciano está fuera esperándote. – Dijo Shahraman.

Cyrus se levantó, se cubrió con una toalla y salió a la habitación principal, ayudado por Malik. Allí esperaba el Anciano en compañía de Farah, que iba a ayudarle. Cojeando, Cyrus se tumbó en la cama para que el Anciano pudiera examinarle. La herida del brazo estaba cicatrizando, pero la de la pierna seguía sangrando.

Voy a tener que coseros esa herida.

¿Es necesario? – Preguntó Cyrus, dolorido.

Es muy profunda. Si no la cosemos no dejará de sangrar.

Está bien … No lo demoremos más.

El Anciano empezó a coser la herida de la pierna mientras Farah sanaba otras heridas menos graves. Cyrus trataba de contener los gritos de dolor. Malik y Shahraman esperaban fuera mientras tanto. Ya que estaban solos, Malik pensó que era un buen momento para hablar sobre la Corona.

Padre, ¿podemos hablar?

¿Qué ocurre, Malik? – El Rey aún estaba molesto con él.

Sé que os he decepcionado, y que mi decisión de renunciar a la Corona os ha ofendido.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó. – No te andes con rodeos.

Si estáis dispuesto a olvidar este traspié, me gustaría rectificar mi decisión.

¿Ahora deseas ser Rey de nuevo? ¿Por qué?

Farah me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

No me lo digas … - Le dijo, conteniendo la risa. - Te ha arrebatado el liderato de vuestra relación.

Más o menos … - Admitió él. - Se enfureció, me llamó cobarde y me dio una bofetada.

Típico … En fin, es bueno saber que uno de los dos es sensato.

La puerta se abrió, Farah salió y la cerró.

¿Qué ocurre? – Se extrañó el Rey.

¿Está bien?

Sus heridas están bien, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Cyrus.

¿Qué le pasa?

Escuchad, sigue queriendo a Kaileena. – Les dijo en voz baja.

Eso es un secreto a voces, Farah. – Puntualizó Malik.

Ya, pero lo ha admitido.

¿Lo ha admitido? ¿Y por qué no se lo dice a Kaileena de una vez? – Preguntó el Rey.

Porque Karsham está en medio. – Respondió ella.

Ese maldito Daeva … - Maldijo Malik. - ¡Siempre trayendo problemas!

Karsham le ha prohibido a Cyrus que se acerque a Kaileena. Sabe que la quiere y no está dispuesto a arriesgarse porque sabe que si Cyrus tiene la ocasión de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaileena, la perderá. Así que tenemos que tramar un plan para echarle una mano a Cyrus. – Sugirió Farah, sonriendo pícaramente.

Al cabo de un rato, entraron a ver a Cyrus. Estaba consciente, pero bajo los efectos de las infusiones que el Anciano le había dado para calmar su dolor. Estaba adormecido y no tardaría en cerrar los ojos. Tenía el brazo y la pierna izquierda vendados. Se le veía abatido.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Malik.

No lo sé … Ahora mismo no siento nada.

Farah nos ha contado lo que pasa con Karsham y Kaileena. – Dijo Malik. – Así que te vamos a echar una mano.

¿Qué? – Cyrus no sabía si era el efecto de las infusiones o se estaba volviendo loco.

Escucha, yo me quedaré distrayéndole fuera de los aposentos de Kaileena para que tú puedas colarte por el balcón y hablar con ella. Al menos sed sinceros el uno con el otro.

¿De qué servirá? La perderé igualmente …

Pero al menos pondréis fin a esta ridícula situación de odio mutuo. – Intervino Farah, asqueada por su comportamiento. – Así que mañana irás a sus aposentos y hablarás con ella, ¡¿he hablado claro?

Sí, sí.

Ahora te dejaremos descansar. – Le dijo Farah, retirándose.

Recupérate. – Añadió Malik.

Esa noche, Cyrus durmió bien gracias a las infusiones. Aunque en su mente no encontrase más que soledad. A la mañana siguiente, Kaileena despertó por fin y, a su lado, encontró a Karsham, observándola.

¿Karsham?

Hola, esposa mía. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien, pero … ¿y los demás?

Aún es temprano. Seguro que vendrán más tarde. Estarán durmiendo.

Oh … ¿Y Cyrus?

Me ofende que me preguntes por él. Sobre todo después de todo lo que he hecho para salvarte.

Perdona …

Gracias a él casi no conseguimos la pluma. Y me incitó varias veces a volver.

¿Cyrus hizo eso?

Sí, es débil y cobarde. No sé qué fue lo que viste en él. Créeme, sin mí, no habríamos conseguido nada. Y tú te preocupas por él …

Lo siento.

Al cabo de unas horas, Farah llegó para saludar a su buena amiga. Corrió a abrazarla y le trajo el desayuno. Karsham salió al balcón. Le incomodaba estar en medio de una charla femenina.

¡Kaileena! - Le dijo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte con vida!

Creo que más o menos me hago una idea. – Bromeó ella al ver la fuerza con la que le abrazaba.

¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Bien. Lo cierto es que estoy perfectamente. No creo que tarde mucho en recuperarme del todo.

Vamos a poner ciertas normas, Kaileena. A partir de ahora, prohibido morirse si no es definitivo. ¡Ya es la segunda vez que nos das este susto!

Ni que yo fuera buscándolo … Tranquila, que no tengo intenciones de morir una última vez. He escarmentado con esto. – Se quedaron un minuto en silencio y Kaileena recordó algo. - ¿Le has dado mi mensaje a Cyrus?

Sí, y dice que también lo siente. También desea que te recuperes pronto.

Pero, ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

Por él. – Le dijo, mirando a Karsham. – Le ha prohibido acercarse a ti.

Vaya … Ahora lo entiendo. – Dijo desanimada.

Dime una cosa, Kaileena. Si no estuvieras casada con Karsham, ¿irías en busca de Cyrus?

En todo caso tendría que ser él quien viniera en busca mía, ¿no crees?

Tu ya me entiendes … No te hagas la loca. Responde.

Sí … Supongo que sí.

Ajá … - Farah meditó sobre lo que Kaileena había dicho. Quizás su plan serviría para algo más que zanjar el asunto. Era hora de ponerlo en marcha. – Bueno, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Se dirigió hacia Karsham. - Karsham, el Príncipe Malik desea hablar con vos. Reuníos con él en la puerta del Salón del Trono.

Enseguida voy.

Al salir, Farah sonrió y se marcho corriendo. No tardó en ver a Karsham marcharse en busca de Malik. Entonces, le dio la señal a Cyrus para que saltara desde el balcón contiguo a los aposentos de Kaileena. Entró silenciosamente a pesar de sus heridas, pero Kaileena tenía buen oído.

¿Quién anda ahí?

Soy yo. – Dijo, asomándose.

¿Cyrus? ¿Eres tú?

Kaileena se sorprendió al verle. Más que sorprenderle, aquello le alegraba. Creía que no volvería a verle. Trató de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia él, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Por suerte para ella, Cyrus la cogió a tiempo y evitó que cayera al suelo, quedando abrazada a él.

¿Estás bien?

Sí. – Le respondió, nerviosa. - Aún no consigo mantenerme en pie.

Necesitas descansar. Siéntate. – Le dijo, invitándola a sentarse con él en la cama. – No debes hacer esfuerzos inútiles.

Me alegro de que hayas venido a verme … - Le confesó.

Y yo me alegro de que estés bien. – Tras una pausa, acabó confesándole todo. – Escucha, lamento lo que te dije la noche antes de tu boda. Fui un estúpido. No tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas. No soy nadie para decirte lo que debes y no debes hacer.

No, Cyrus. Soy yo quien lo siente. No quise escucharte y mis celos me llevaron a provocarte. Fui yo quien actuó como una estúpida. Además, tenías razón … en todo.

¿Cómo que en todo?

No amo a Karsham, y sólo me acosté con él porque bebí más de lo debido. – Confesó, avergonzada. – Acepté casarme con él porque ello me alejaría de ti.

Kaileena …

He sido una estúpida.

Los dos somos estúpidos …

Y testarudos. – Añadió ella.

En aquel momento, Cyrus acercó su mano a la de Kaileena, rozándola. Ella le miró, tratando de evitar el deseo de abrazarle. Estaba casada con otro hombre y no podía dejarse llevar, pero Cyrus no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Aunque estuviera prohibido, ninguno de los dos podía evitar la tentación de acercarse más al otro.

En los pasillos, Karsham encontró a Malik finalmente. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Vería lo que quería y regresaría junto a Kaileena.

Príncipe Malik, ¿queríais verme?

Sí. Me gustaría charlar con vos un momento.

Tengo cosas que hacer, lo que tengáis que decirme, decidlo rápido.

¿Qué prisas hay? No os marcharéis hasta que Kaileena esté recuperada. Nuestras esposas son grandes amigas, y separarlas sería muy cruel. – A Malik le estaba costando ser cortés con semejante mentiroso. – Creo que deberíamos acordar ciertas fechas para que puedan verse y charlar de sus cosas.

¿De verdad me habéis llamado sólo para que nuestras esposas queden?

Pues …

El silencio de Malik fue la respuesta que Karsham quería. El muy bribón era astuto y dedujo con facilidad que aquello era un farol.

¡Está con ella! – Masculló, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia los aposentos de Kaileena.

¡Karsham, esperad!

En los aposentos, Kaileena y Cyrus habían estado callados un rato ante la situación en la que estaban. Se había aproximado más a ella, buscando besarla. Ella estuvo a punto de caer, pero no debía. Así que se alejó de él. La situación no podía ser más incómoda. Alguien tenía que romper ese silencio, y a Kaileena se le ocurrió un modo.

¿Esas heridas te las has hecho en el viaje?

Sí … La del brazo está casi curada. Pero la de la pierna me va a tener cojeando una temporada.

Karsham me ha contado lo de la primera pluma … - Le comentó, riéndose.

Oh, ¿te lo ha dicho? – A Cyrus le sorprendió que le hubiera contado que casi se cargó su misión.

Sí. Pero no te guardo rencor por haber destruido esa pluma. Disteis con otra, que es lo que cuenta.

Espera, espera, espera … ¿Karsham te ha dicho que YO destruí la pluma? – Le preguntó, atónito.

Sí, ¿por qué? – Kaileena comenzaba a confundirse.

¡Esto es increíble!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Karsham apareció tras ella. La cerró y bloqueó el mecanismo. No estaba nada sorprendido. Es más, había deseado que llegara ese momento hace mucho.

Creía haberos dicho que os alejarais de ella.

¿Para qué? – Se encaró, levantándose. - ¿Para que le contéis más mentiras?

¿Mentiras? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

¡Fue él quien destruyó la primera pluma, Kaileena! ¡No yo!

¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó a Karsham. Pero no respondió.

Dime que no te ha dicho que él atravesó las trampas para hacerse con la segunda pluma. – Kaileena miró a Karsham, confirmando las sospechas de Cyrus. - ¡¿Lo habéis hecho?

¡¿Eso es mentira? – Kaileena se levantó, indignada.

¿De dónde crees que he sacado esta hermosa herida de mi pierna? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó llegar hasta el otro lado! ¡Ese mentiroso no hizo nada! ¡Quiso regresar! ¡El espíritu de Zal ni siquiera le dejó coger la otra pluma! Dijo que el que el único que tenía intenciones nobles era yo.

Cyrus, ¿qué me estás contando? – Kaileena se sentía engañada. No sabía qué pensar.

Kaileena, te está mintiendo. ¡No le importas! Sólo te quiere por tus dotes militares. ¡Te quiere para pelear! Bueno, para pelear y para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos … - Añadió, mirándole con asco. Volvió a mirarla y la sujetó por los hombros. - ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Te ha estado engañando! ¡Apuesto a que fue él quien te envenenó!

No, no fui yo quien la envenenó. – Negó él, despreocupado. – Pero admito que sí le eché algo en su copa la noche que estuvimos juntos.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Kaileena.

No te entregaste a mí, Kaileena. Te eché un somnífero en tu copa para adormecerte un poco y que te dejaras hacer.

¡¿Me drogaste?

Sólo un poco. Entre eso y el vino, no pusiste ninguna resistencia. Estabas ausente por completo. No eras consciente de nada de lo que hacías … O de lo que te hacía yo.

¡Eres un maldito traidor!

Kaileena intentó ir a por Karsham, pero Cyrus no se lo permitió. En su estado, enfrentarse con él sería una estupidez. Ambos le miraban con odio, indignados por las mentiras que acababan de destapar. Ante semejante situación, Karsham sacó su ballesta y apuntó con ella a Cyrus. Fuera, Malik trataba de abrir la puerta, pero no lo conseguía.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto. Pero no me dejáis otra opción. – Dijo. – Alejaos de ella.

Kaileena, quédate detrás de mí. – Le dijo, protegiéndola.

Kaileena, ven conmigo. – Ordenó Karsham. Kaileena no se movió. – Te lo repetiré una vez: Ven aquí.

No soy tu esclava para que me des órdenes, Karsham. – Protestó ella.

Pero eres mi esposa. Así que si no quieres que te acuse de adulterio ante el Consejo de Persia y acabes como cuando él te entregó, más te vale venir aquí.

No le hagas caso, Kaileena. – Le dijo Cyrus en voz baja. – No puede hacerte nada.

¡Karsham, abre la puerta! – Se oía a Malik gritar desde fuera.

Mi paciencia se agota. – Insistía Karsham.

Cyrus, escucha, vete de aquí. – Le dijo, preocupada. – Yo estaré bien. No te pongas en medio. No quiero que te haga daño.

No pienso separarme de ti. ¡Este mentiroso ha buscado desde un principio alejarnos! Y ahora que he descubierto la verdad sobre él no estoy dispuesto a dejarte a solas con semejante traidor.

Contaré hasta diez para que os separéis de ella, Cyrus. – Amenazó. – Uno … Dos … Tres …

Cyrus, por favor, ¡vete! – Insistía ella.

Cuatro … Cinco … Seis …

Ya te he dicho que no pienso abandonarte.

Siete … Ocho … Nueve …

¡Cuenta cuanto quieras Karsham! ¡No me alejaré de ella!

¡Diez!

Y entonces, Karsham disparó. Cyrus empujó a Kaileena fuera de la trayectoria y la flecha impactó de lleno en su pecho, en la zona del hombro izquierdo, cerca del corazón. Cayó al suelo del impacto llevándose la mano a la herida. Kaileena estaba horrorizada y corrió a su lado.

¡Cyrus! – Le dijo. - ¡¿Estás bien?

Kaileena … - Dijo con dificultad. - ¡Cuidado!

Kaileena se giró ante la advertencia de Cyrus. Karsham iba a atacarla por la espalda con su espada, pero, por suerte, Malik entró empuñando su espada y bloqueó su ataque, alejándole de ellos. Entonces, Kaileena tiró de Cyrus para alejarle más de aquel enfrentamiento mientras él trataba de quitarse la flecha. No se separaría de él.

Malik y Karsham caminaban en círculos, mirando al otro amenazante. El Príncipe dio el primer paso y atacó, pero Karsham, que era mucho más joven que él y más hábil, logró bloquear su ataque, y no sólo eso, sino que le arrebató a Malik su espada y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora le apuntaba con su propia espada, dispuesto a matarle con ella. Pero Farah entró sin ser detectada y atizó a Karsham en la cabeza con una estatuilla de mármol, dejándolo inconsciente.

Miró a Malik, y tras ver que no estaba herido, corrió a auxiliar a Cyrus. Kaileena trataba de frenar la hemorragia, pero era inútil. La camisa blanca de Cyrus comenzaba a volverse completamente roja.

Kaileena, rápido. Hay que llamar a un médico antes de que se desangre. Voy a buscar a unos soldados para que lo lleven a sus aposentos.

Puedo ir a pie. – Aseguró Cyrus.

¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Kaileena, preocupada.

Sí, tan sólo ayudadme a levantarme.

Entre las dos, sostuvieron a Cyrus hasta ponerse en pie. Entonces, Kaileena pasó su brazo por encima de su cuello y, sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo, le ayudó a caminar hacia sus aposentos. Farah se giró hacia Malik, que estaba pálido.

¡Malik! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Le han herido en el pecho … - Repetía una y otra vez. Se veía a sí mismo allí tirado. Todos sus recuerdos regresaban de golpe. – Me he visto …

Tranquilo, ¡tienes que calmarte!

No puedo. – Su respiración se hacía más y más difícil.

El Rey, alertado por lo ocurrido, llegó allí con varios soldados para llevarse a Karsham. Pero al ver a Malik sentado en el suelo contra una pared, pálido y temblando, se preocupó.

Farah, ¿qué le pasa? – Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

Ha visto a Cyrus herido y ha revivido el día que fue herido.

Esperad … ¿Sabéis eso?

¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Creíais que lograría ocultármelo por mucho tiempo?

Malik, hijo, escúchame. – Le llamaba su Padre, tratando de calmarle. – Respira despacio. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

Se va a morir. ¡Se va a morir! – Repetía, histérico.

Nadie va a morir, Malik. Tranquilo … - Insistía Farah.

Poco a poco, Malik fue recobrando el aliento y consiguió calmarse. Cerró los ojos y buscó consuelo en Farah, quien le abrazó sin demora.

Farah, quedaos con él hasta que esté recuperado. Iré a ver cómo está Cyrus.

Farah le sirvió a Malik un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado. Lo bebió poco a poco, tranquilizándose. Farah no se separaba de él, abrazándole y animándole para que no pensara en eso.

Shh … Tranquilo, ya ha pasado. Sólo ha sido un susto, nada más.

Me he visto ahí tirado … Te juro que he sentido esa flecha en mi pecho.

Calma, Malik, sólo ha sido un recuerdo. Vas a estar bien, y Cyrus también. Tranquilo. – Le dijo, besándole. – No pasa nada.

Farah logró tranquilizar a Malik, pero sabía que en su estado no podía permitirle ir a ninguna guerra. Si lo hacía, estaba claro que no regresaría. No quería perderle, ni tampoco criar a su hijo sola. Su preocupación crecía viéndole así. ¿Qué sería de él?


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Recuperando la confianza**

Los soldados del Rey cargaron con Karsham hasta la Prisión. Buscaron la celda donde estaban sus dos secuaces y lo arrojaron a su interior. Sagun y Sahas tenían las caras desfiguradas. Los carceleros no habían logrado sacarles nada aún. Karsham, tras ser encerrado, recuperó el conocimiento y se sentó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Me las van a pagar por esto …

¡Karsham! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó Sagun.

Ese Príncipe de pacotilla me ha tendido una trampa. Me las va a pagar … Él, el carcamal de su hermano, el incordio de la Princesa de la India y Kaileena … ¡Oh, Kaileena! ¡Voy a hundirla!

¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? – Preguntó Sahas. – Primero tendrías que salir de aquí.

Tranquilos … Los tres escaparemos de aquí muy pronto.

Farah continuaba sentada en los aposentos de Kaileena junto a Malik. Él ya se había tranquilizado, pero continuaba abrazado a ella, ocultando su rostro para esconder sus lágrimas. Había roto a llorar tras el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido al ver a Cyrus en la misma situación en la que estuvo él años atrás, y, aunque Farah era su esposa, aún le avergonzaba que le viese llorar. Tras un rato, Malik, ya sosegado, se apartó de ella, secándose las lágrimas.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Sí, gracias.

Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Cyrus.

De acuerdo.

Malik se levantó y le dio la mano a Farah para ayudarla a levantarse. Aún estaba temblando. Despacio, fueron hasta los aposentos de Cyrus. Kaileena esperaba sentada junto a la puerta. Al verlos llegar, se levantó para hablar con ellos.

¿Hay alguna novedad? – Preguntó Farah.

Nada aún. Su Padre está dentro con él, pero no ha salido a decir nada.

Ya veo …

Malik, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Kaileena, viéndole con los ojos enrojecidos y la moral por los suelos. – Tienes mala cara.

Está preocupado por Cyrus. – Respondió Farah para camuflar la verdadera razón. – Ya sabes que le quiere mucho.

Tranquila, Kaileena. Estaré bien. – Dijo él.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el Anciano.

¡Vaya! Estáis todos aquí. – No sonaba muy triste. Así que Cyrus debía estar vivo. – Pasad. Yo me marcho ya. Si ocurre algo, hacédmelo saber.

Al entrar, vieron a Cyrus tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Su Padre le estaba arropando para mantenerle caliente. Aunque era verano y los días eran calurosos, en su estado podría perder el calor corporal con facilidad, y ello sería muy arriesgado para él. Kaileena se acercó y sentó en el borde de la cama, observándole.

Ahora está dormido. – Le dijo Shahraman para tranquilizarla. – Lo ha pasado muy mal y necesita descansar.

Pero, se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Sí. – Asintió él, sonriendo. – Por suerte, la flecha no le ha alcanzado el corazón, pero sí le ha roto una costilla. Así que tendrá que guardar reposo un tiempo.

Kaileena alcanzó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas. Notó el áspero tacto de su palma, lastimada de todos aquellos años huyendo del Dahaka. Recordaba que Cyrus la acariciaba usando el dorso de sus manos, más suaves. Fueron pocas las ocasiones, ya lejanas, pero las recordaba como si hubieran sido ayer.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kaileena? – Preguntó Farah.

¿A qué te refieres?

Karsham está en Prisión por alta traición, así que puedes pedir la anulación de vuestro matrimonio. – Explicó Malik, sentándose en una silla. Farah se sentó sobre sus piernas.

¿Puedo?

Sí. – Intervino el Rey. – Vuestro matrimonio se concertó como una alianza. Puesto que Karsham ha cometido traición, la alianza queda rota, así que ya no es válido.

Entonces, ¿sería …?

¿Libre de irte con Cyrus? – Terminó Farah. – Claro.

¿Y creéis que él …?

¿Si irá buscando una reconciliación? – Dijo Malik. – Puede que no ahora, pero con el tiempo, si recuperáis la confianza el uno en el otro, seguro que acabará pidiendo tu mano.

¿Eso no sería ir muy deprisa? – Interrumpió Farah , mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

Lo que sea con tal de celebrar una boda decente. Karsham organizó una birria de ceremonia. Tanta austeridad no es de mi gusto. – Se sinceró él.

Claro, a ti te encanta organizarlo con todo lujo de detalles, ¿no? – Farah le sonreía, recordando la sorpresa de su noche de bodas.

Es un defecto que tengo. Me encanta derrochar, y si es para sorprender a una dama, con más motivo aún.

Pues me gusta ese defecto tuyo. – Se rió Farah.

Chicos, chicos … - Interrumpió el Rey. – Estamos hablando de la boda de Kaileena, no de la vuestra. Podéis dar ideas, pero serían Cyrus y ella quienes eligiesen como quieren que sea.

Es muy pronto aún para hablar de boda. – Kaileena cortó la conversación de golpe. – Si Cyrus quiere que le dé otra oportunidad tendrá que leer mi diario conmigo delante.

¿Vas a hacerle leer ese libro otra vez? – Preguntó Malik, sorprendido.

Sí. – Aseguró ella. – Si me quiere y se lamenta por lo ocurrido, quiero una prueba de ello.

Kaileena, ya lo leyó cuando el Cuervo te mató. – Explicó Farah.

Sí, se pasó la noche junto a vuestro cadáver llorando. ¿Qué más pruebas queréis? – Shahraman no lo comprendía.

Quiero ver su reacción en persona. – Aquello parecía un ruego. – Lo que realmente siente.

Ante aquel argumento, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Era su decisión y nadie podía negarle ese derecho. Era un asunto entre Cyrus y ella, los demás no podían entrometerse. Si ella deseaba que leyera de nuevo el diario en su presencia, era su decisión y nadie podía cuestionarla.

Pasado un rato, Kaileena fue a la Sala del Consejo con Shahraman y Malik para anular la alianza entre Persia y Aresura, aunque a los Daevas no les hiciera gracia. Sindra sabía que si se anulaba el matrimonio de Karsham y Kaileena, Cyrus regresaría con ella. Saurva aún reclamaba la libertad de Karsham, negándose a ver la traición de sus actos. Aesma era el único que comprendía la situación y accedió voluntariamente. Por parte del Consejo no hubo ninguna objeción a la anulación de la alianza entre Aresura y Persia, aunque puede que sí las hubiese si Cyrus decidía desposar a Kaileena, puesto que algunos miembros del Consejo seguían viéndola como un monstruo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Cyrus despertó. Farah se había quedado allí vigilándole por si había algún problema. Al ver que despertaba, Farah corrió las cortinas para que entrase algo de luz. Acto seguido, se acercó a Cyrus con una infusión que el Anciano le había dejado allí.

Bienvenido al mundo de las lentas recuperaciones. – Bromeó ella, ofreciéndole la taza. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor que esta mañana … - Dijo, tratando de incorporarse un poco para beber.

Procura no moverte mucho.

¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Kaileena?

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Han ido a hablar con el Consejo para anular su matrimonio con Karsham. – Anunció con entusiasmo. - ¿Qué te parece?

¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Anulan su matrimonio?

¡Sí! ¡¿No es maravilloso? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No lo sé. No contaba con esto.

Cyrus, tienes el camino libre. ¡Aprovéchalo! Conecta con Kaileena para que recupere la confianza en ti y, cuando sea el momento, ¡dile lo que sientes!

¿A qué te refieres con "conectar" con ella?

No sé … Le habías prometido una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Pues muéstrale el Palacio, la ciudad, llévala a dar un paseo por el puerto y las playas de Babilonia … Venga, Cyrus, ambos sabemos que puedes llegar a ser muy romántico si te lo propones.

Ya, pero es difícil en la situación en la que estamos …

Tú haz que se sienta integrada, simplemente eso. Haz de Babilona su hogar, y te aseguro que será tuya.

Has hablado mucho con ella sobre esto, ¿no? – Intuyó el por su forma de hablar.

No debería decirte esto, pero … Me ha dicho que te sigue queriendo. ¡Así que ya puedes echarle imaginación!

Está bien, das miedo cuando te pones tan insistente.

Lo sé. – Se rió. Se quedó mirando los bastidores que sujetaban las cortinas de su cama. – Oye, llevo queriendo preguntarte algo un tiempo. ¿Quién ha roto esta cortina?

Fue Kaileena. Digamos que le "gustó" bastante lo que hicimos la noche que nos reencontramos.

Ah, ya … - Respondió ella, mirándole con ojos pervertidos. – Le gustó, claro …

Un rato después regresaron Malik y Kaileena. El Rey se había quedado hablando con los Daevas respecto a lo ocurrido. Saurva seguía empeñado en que Karsham era inocente, pero la prueba era que Cyrus estaba herido de gravedad, y ante eso, ningún argumento era válido para el Rey de Persia.

Unos días más tarde, Cyrus ya se encontraba en condiciones de realizar una vida normal. Tenía que llevar el brazo vendado e inmovilizado, pero podía caminar y se sentía bastante mejor. La marca del Simurgh ya casi había desaparecido de la piel de Kaileena, por lo que ella también se encontraba mejor.

Cyrus le ofreció una visita guiada por el Palacio y la ciudad, y Kaileena, a pesar de conocer ya ciertos lugares, accedió encantada. Malik y Farah también se unieron. Sabían que, a solas, Cyrus y Kaileena apenas hablarían, y si iban ellos quizá se sentirían algo más cómodos para dar el primer paso e iniciar una conversación.

Y así, las dos parejas descendieron a la ciudad para pasear por sus calles. Aún había edificios que estaban en reconstrucción, pero se podía ver el esplendor de la ciudad bajo los numerosos andamios que ocultaban sus paredes. Una visita obligada fue el bazar de la plaza principal de Babilonia. Allí, los mercaderes vendían de todo, desde comida y animales a ropa y joyas.

Kaileena y Farah iban más adelantadas mientras Malik charlaba con Cyrus. De vez en cuando, el mayor de los hermanos alzaba la vista en busca de los escoltas que tenía infiltrados entre la multitud, por si algún desarmado se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a alguna de las dos mujeres.

Malik, tranquilízate. No les pasará nada.

No puedo confiarme, Cyrus. Hay mucho malhechor suelto por aquí y ninguno de los cuatro estamos en condiciones de perseguirlos.

¿Los cuatro? – Malik ignoró su pregunta. Aquello hizo pensar a Cyrus. – Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Qué?

¿Qué te pasó cuando Karsham me disparó? Tenías muy mala cara.

Nada.

¿Seguro?

Ya te he dicho que no era nada. – Repitió él en tono serio.

Está bien … ¡Tampoco hace falta enfurecerse!

Tú procura no esforzarte más de lo debido y recuperarte del todo. – Malik remarcó el final de la frase empleando otro tono.

¿Del todo?

Tú hazme caso. – Aprovechando la situación, Malik trató de dejar el tema y se fijó en que habían perdido de vista a Farah y Kaileena. - ¿Dónde se han metido? No las veo.

Allí están. – Señaló Cyrus en dirección a un puesto de fruta.

Se acercaron hasta ellas tranquilamente. Farah se había parado a observar de cerca las granadas que había visto desde lejos. El tendero se fijó en cómo las miraba y decidió ser cortés con ambas mujeres.

Alteza, ¿deseáis probar una? – Le preguntó, ofreciéndole una granada abierta.

Sí, muchísimas gracias. – Agradeció efusivamente cogiendo unos cuantos granos. En aquel momento, vio a Malik llegar y colocarse a su lado mientras saboreaba aquel manjar.- ¡Está deliciosa! Malik, tienes que probarla. – Le sugirió. – Kaileena, tú también.

Malik cató unos cuantos granos que le dio Farah. Kaileena los observó momentáneamente y se los metió en la boca. Jamás había probado aquella fruta, y su sabor le agradó bastante.

Ciertamente, saben muy bien. – Coincidió Malik.

¡Qué dulce! – Murmuró Kaileena. Se giró y vio a Cyrus mirándola con expectación. - ¿Quieres probarlas?

No, gracias. No me gustan las granadas.

¿Lo dices en serio? A mí me encantan.

Mercader, ¿son todas vuestras frutas igual de buenas que la que nos habéis dado a probar? – Preguntó Malik.

Todas y cada una son una delicia, Alteza. Os lo puedo asegurar.

¿Tendríais suficiente cargamento como para abastecer a Palacio?

Si me lo proponéis, haré lo que sea para ello. – Aseguró el hombre entusiasmado con la idea.

Entonces, quiero que preparéis una carga para esta noche. Enviaré a mis sirvientes a recogerlo a última hora de la tarde. Recibiréis 10 monedas de oro por cada carga que nos enviéis.

¡Como gustéis!

Farah miró sonriendo a Malik. Le encantaban las granadas, y Malik sabía que aquello la haría feliz. No obstante, prefería no hacerla esperar.

Y dadle a la Princesa una bolsa con las mejores que tengáis. – Le dijo, ofreciéndole una moneda al mercader.

No, Alteza. – Rechazó él, entregándole una bolsa. – Esto es un regalo para la futura mamá.

¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Preguntó Farah, sorprendida.

¡Toda Persia lo sabe! Este tipo de cosas se saben pronto. Mi más sincera enhorabuena, altezas.

Gracias. – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Tras despedirse, continuaron paseando. Mientras Cyrus le explicaba a Kaileena cosas sobre lo que iban encontrando, ella pensaba en lo que acababa de ver. Le sorprendía el trato que había recibido Farah, esa cercanía que tenía con el pueblo llano. Se preguntaba si alguna vez ella sería así de admitida en la ciudad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Farah vio un mercader que vendía caballos. Le entregó la bolsa a Malik y corrió a ver aquellos magníficos animales, llevando consigo a Kaileena. Los dos Príncipes las observaban no muy lejos de allí.

Son buenos ejemplares. – Dijo Cyrus, fijándose en el aspecto de los caballos.

Conozco a ese mercader. Sus caballos son de muy buena casta. La mayoría de los caballos pertenecientes al Ejército Persa son suyos. Creo que Padre tiene varios.

A Farah, desde luego, parecen gustarle.

Quizá debería comprarle un caballo.

¿En su estado? ¿No sería peligroso?

No, si sabes cómo controlarlo. Tú podrías comprarle uno a Kaileena. Así podríais ir a pasear lejos de la ciudad y estar a solas con ella.

Buena sugerencia … Lo cierto es que ya he visto un ejemplar que me gusta para ella.

Tras meditarlo brevemente, se acercaron a charlar con el dueño de los caballos. Farah se había quedado prendada de un ejemplar joven de color marrón con un carácter muy vivaz. Había conectado muy bien con él, y lo acariciaba con entusiasmo mientras Kaileena la miraba.

Acarícialo, Kaileena. Es muy noble.

No estoy segura … - Desconfió ella.

¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, si es inofensivo.

Aún sin fiarse mucho, Kaileena extendió la mano y trató de tocar al animal. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el caballo pegó un brinco y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Las dos retrocedieron asustadas ante la incomprensible reacción del animal. El mercader acudió corriendo a tranquilizarlo y lo alejó de ellas.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah.

Por eso no quería acercarme a él … - Dijo Kaileena, desanimada. – Los animales me odian.

Eso es ridículo. – Protestó Farah. – Seguro que ha sido coincidencia. Se habrá asustado por otra cosa.

No lo creo.

Bueno, señoritas, ya hemos acabado aquí. – Interrumpió Malik, dirigiéndose a Farah. - ¿Te ha gustado ese potro?

Sí, es muy dócil.

Pues es tuyo. – Anunció. – Espero que sepas montar, y si no sabes … Ya te enseñaré.

¡Gracias! – Dijo, abrazándole.

Regresemos a Palacio. Ya hemos caminado bastante por hoy.

Esa misma tarde, Cyrus citó a Kaileena junto a los establos. Ella esperó paciente su llegada, y cuando lo vio aparecer con dos caballos, se puso nerviosa. Llevaba un ejemplar magnífico de color blanco. Había tenido uno negro, pero falleció en una batalla. El otro ejemplar que traía era el que había comprado en la ciudad. Una hermosa yegua color crema con un pequeño lucero entre los ojos.

¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó al verle aparecer con los dos animales.

Caballos, ¿a ti que te parecen? – Cyrus ató al suyo a un poste y se acercó a Kaileena con la yegua. – Te presento a Kamya. Significa hermosa.

¿Hermosa? – Repitió ella.

Como su dueña. – Aclaró, ofreciéndole las riendas.

¿Dueña? Oh no … Lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar este animal.

¿Por qué no? Es un regalo.

Y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Venga, Kaileena. Mírala. ¿No te recuerda a ti con ese lucero en la cara? Es igual que tu tatuaje.

¿Me estás comparando con un caballo?

Yegua, y un buenísimo ejemplar, por cierto. ¡Es ideal para ti! ¿Por qué no la quieres?

No me llevo bien con los animales … Huyen al verme. No les gusto. Deben saber que soy la Emperatriz y que no tramo nada bueno.

¡Eso es ridículo! – Se rió él. – A ver, ¿a cuántos animales te has acercado?

A ninguno. Los evito siempre que puedo.

Eso es una tontería. Entonces es que no sabes tratar con ellos. – Le extendió la mano. – Ven, acércate.

No. – Dijo ella, dando un paso atrás.

Si vas con esa actitud es normal que no sepas tratar con los animales. Acércate y te enseñaré. Ya verás que es muy sencillo.

Dudando, Kaileena se acercó hasta su posición. Cyrus ató a la yegua para que no se escapase y se colocó junto a Kaileena.

Toma. – Le dijo, dándole una zanahoria. – Dásela.

¿Cómo?

Colócasela frente a la boca. No creo que sea tan difícil.

Kaileena, como si de una niña ignorante se tratase, le ofreció a la yegua la zanahoria de golpe, haciéndola retroceder. Cyrus, actuando como su maestro, corrigió sus errores pacientemente.

No, no. Vas demasiado deprisa. Tienes que ir poco a poco. Deja que reconozca lo que tiene delante y ella te la quitará de la mano. – Y para demostrar su explicación, lo hizo él mismo. - ¿Ves? Hazlo tú ahora.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Kaileena acercó la zanahoria a la cara del animal, que tras olisquear brevemente el alimento, se lo arrancó de un bocado, saboreándolo. Kaileena apartó la mano de golpe, desconfiando.

¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora acaríciala.

¡¿Qué?

Acaríciala. – Repitió. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

No … - Contestó ella, nerviosa.

Eso no suena muy convincente. No pasa nada si le tienes miedo. Mucha gente lo tiene. Venga, dime la verdad. ¿Te da miedo?

Puede que me inspire algo de desconfianza …

Te da miedo. – Resumió él.

¡No! – Protestó Kaileena.

Sí, lo acabas de admitir.

¡Está bien! Pero no se lo digas a nadie. – Suplicó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Temes que se rían de ti por esto? ¡Oh, qué gran noticia! – Se burló. - ¡La Emperatriz del Tiempo teme a un inofensivo caballo! ¡Riámonos todos!

No tiene gracia.

No te lo tomes tan apecho. Venga, te ayudaré a acariciarla.

¿Cómo?

Acércate, colócate junto a mí. – Kaileena se situó delante de Cyrus, muy cerca de él. – Muy bien. Ahora extiende la mano. – Kaileena acercó la mano un poco al animal, pero dudaba y se frenaba. Para evitar que se echara para atrás, le sujetó la mano y la guió. – No tengas miedo. Vamos …

Con mucho cuidado y muy despacio, Cyrus condujo la mano de Kaileena hasta la cabeza de la yegua. Podía notarla tensa y tratando de retroceder, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Relájate. Si no le inspiras confianza a ella, ella no te la inspirará a ti. Tienes que mostrarte tranquila. Deja que reconozca tu olor. – Le dijo mientras el animal olisqueaba su mano, haciéndole cosquillas. - ¿Ves? No pasa nada. Ahora, muy despacito, acaríciala. – Colocó su mano sobre la de Kaileena para asegurarse de que no la apartara. Sujetándola, la movió de un lado a otro, acariciando a la yegua. - ¿Ves que fácil es? No hace nada.

Ya lo veo, ya …

Continuaron acariciándolo juntos un rato, el uno junto al otro, con las manos unidas. Kaileena podía notar la respiración de Cyrus en su cuello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro … Y aún así, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

No.

Entonces ya estás lista para montar.

¡¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, Cyrus la cogió y la subió a la montura de la yegua.

¡Cyrus! ¡¿Qué haces? Yo no sé montar a caballo. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Tú no te preocupes que yo te voy a enseñar. – Le dijo, subiendo tras ella. – Coge las riendas. – Kaileena sujetó las riendas con la punta de los dedos, y eso no le gustaba a Cyrus. - No sujetes las riendas como si fueran a morderte. – Corrigiéndola, volvió a sujetarle las manos y agarró con fuerza. – Ahí, ¡con firmeza! Ahora, sacúdelas un poco para que camine.

Haciendo caso a lo que le decía, Kaileena ordenó caminar a la yegua. El animal iba despacio, pero Kaileena se sentía insegura por el balanceo. Cyrus se fijó en esto y no le soltó las manos. Así la tendría rodeada con los brazos y se sentiría más protegida.

Conforme caminaban, le fue dando instrucciones para hacerla girar, acelerar el paso y frenar. Con el tiempo, Kaileena se fue calmando y logró conducirla sin que Cyrus la sujetara. Pero admitía que su presencia allí, a su lado, le daba más seguridad. En cierto modo, le gustaba que Cyrus fuera tras ella, cuidándola para que no le pasase nada.

¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó. - ¿Te sigue dando miedo?

Miedo no, desconfianza … - Rectificó ella, sonriendo.

Lo que sea … ¿Ves como no pasaba nada? ¡Es fácil!

Bueno, he tenido un buen maestro.

Vamos a subir un poco el nivel … - Dijo, haciendo a la yegua galopar.

¡Cyrus! ¡¿Qué haces? – Gritó Kaileena, aferrándose a la montura y soltando las riendas.

¡Doblégala! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

¡No puedo! – Decía ella mientras el animal corría descontrolado.

¡Vamos!

La yegua se fue acercando a un desnivel del suelo a gran velocidad. Kaileena no conseguía tranquilizarse y sujetar las riendas, pero Cyrus no hacía nada al respecto. Si no cogía las riendas como era debido, la yegua se negaría a saltar y los tiraría al suelo. Justo antes de llegar, Kaileena se armó de valor y sujetó las riendas, y la yegua saltó sobre el desnivel. Tras ese sobresalto, Cyrus frenó al animal. Kaileena estaba temblando.

Bájame. – Le pidió ella con voz temblona.

¿Estás bien?

Tú bájame.

Cyrus le ayudó a bajar de la yegua y dejó a Kaileena en el suelo. Las piernas le temblaban y corrió a sentarse. Cyrus, viéndola intranquila, ató al animal en un árbol cercano y se sentó a su lado.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, sólo necesito un descanso.

Estás temblando.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

No debería haberte hecho pasar por eso.

No pasa nada.

Regresemos a Palacio para que descanses.

Regresaron a Palacio caminando, seguidos por la yegua, magníficamente adiestrada. Tras la cena, todos los miembros de la Familia Real se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos. Todos dormían tranquilamente con Karsham en Prisión. Pero aquello no duraría.

En mitad de la noche, una sombra irrumpió en los pasillos de la Prisión. Matando a los soldados que custodiaban las celdas, llegó a la que mantenía encerrado a Karsham y sus dos secuaces y abrió la puerta.

Ya era hora. – Karsham, lejos de alegrarse, estaba indignado. – Tendrías que haber venido antes.

He tratado de convencer al Rey de que te deje libre, pero no ha accedido. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando atacaste a Cyrus? Si deseabas eliminarle, tendrías que haberlo hecho en la guarida del Simurgh y haber evitado que regresara con la pluma. ¡Lo has echado todo a perder! Has desbaratado nuestro plan y la Emperatriz sigue viva.

Ese cretino es más escurridizo de lo que piensas.

Pues ahora Kaileena y él se pasean juntos por Palacio como dos tortolitos.

Eso no es posible. ¡Kaileena está casada conmigo! – Protestó él, furioso.

Ya no. El Consejo ha anulado vuestro matrimonio y la alianza.

Maldita sea …

Escucha, ya no hay nada que hacer. Será mejor que regresemos a Aresura.

No sin acabar antes con todos y cada uno de los herederos al Trono de Persia … Y eliminar a la Emperatriz.

¡¿Estás loco? Una cosa es querer vengarse de esa arpía por lo que nos hizo hace años, y otra muy diferente es querer eliminar a toda una dinastía de Reyes. ¡Estamos hablando de los hijos de Shahraman! No son débiles precisamente.

Todos tienen una debilidad … Y acabaré con ellos uno a uno.

No puedo dejar que hagas esto, Karsham.

Entonces no me dejas otra opción que matarte a ti también.

Y tras arrebatarle el arma, un grito ahogado se escuchó por toda la Prisión. Karsham y sus secuaces salieron de su celda, dejando allí a su rescatador, al que había traicionado tras abrirle las puertas de su libertad.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: Darab**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de salir el Sol, Cyrus se despertó y escaló hasta el balcón de los aposentos de Kaileena. Se coló dentro mientras ella dormía y se acercó silenciosamente hasta su cama. Se arrodilló apoyándose en ella y esperó a que despertara. Cuando Kaileena abrió los ojos, se encontró a Cyrus a su lado, observándola.

¿Cyrus? – Preguntó, frotándose los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ven. – Le dijo, cogiendo su mano y sacándola de la cama.

¡¿Qué? ¿Adónde me llevas?

No hagas preguntas.

Cogiéndola en brazos, Cyrus escaló hasta los tejados de Palacio. A pesar de sus heridas, nada le impidió moverse de saliente en saliente. Una vez allí, caminaron hasta el ala este y se sentaron allí.

Cyrus, es muy temprano. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¡Aún es de noche!

Precisamente por eso. Vamos a ver la salida del Sol.

Kaileena miró a Cyrus con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Se quedaron allí esperando hasta que los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a asomar por el horizonte. El agua del Eúfrates se volvió dorada, deslumbrándoles. Kaileena quedó maravillada ante aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Miró a Cyrus y él le sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó.

Es precioso.

Sabía que te gustaría. – Tras unos segundos en silencio, un recuerdo lejano regresó a él. – Cuando era niño, subía aquí a observar a mi Padre mientras enseñaba a Malik y a Rostam a pelear. Disfrutaba viendo a sus hijos progresar …

¿Y por qué no estabas tú con ellos?

Él nunca me quiso. – Contestó él. – Aprendí que mi lugar en esta Familia estaba lejos de ellos. Nunca fui uno más. Creo que de haber podido, mi Padre me habría abandonado a mi nacimiento.

Pero eso ha cambiado, ¿no?

No como debería …

¿A qué te refieres?

Sé que lo intenta, que trata de demostrarme que está arrepentido por el rechazo al que me sometió durante mi niñez, pero no logramos conectar.

¿Has hablado con Malik de esto? Él podría hablar con tu Padre.

Malik últimamente está muy raro. Está preocupado por algo, pero no sé el qué.

Yo intervendría encantada, pero me temo que no soy la más adecuada para hacerlo.

No, olvídalo. No tienes por qué preocuparte. - Se levantó y le tendió la mano. – Venga, regresemos.

Con cuidado, regresaron a los aposentos de Kaileena. Cyrus cerró la puerta del balcón y la miró brevemente.

Bueno … Dejaré que sigas durmiendo un poco más. – Haciendo una reverencia, añadió. – Siento haber irrumpido en tus aposentos.

No te preocupes, ha sido una grata sorpresa.

Me alegro. En fin … Me voy ya.

Cyrus comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Kaileena le detuvo.

Espera.

¿Qué?

Quiero pedirte una cosa.

Dime.

¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos antes de que el Cuervo …? – Kaileena no se atrevía a terminar la frase. Tenía un libro en sus manos.

¡Oh! – Cyrus comprendió lo que quería decir. – Sí.

Leer mi diario cuando todo acabase.

Sí, y cumplí con el pacto. Leí tu diario junto a tu cuerpo en el Templo. – Explicó él, confuso.

Lo sé. Pero, no obstante … Eso no es exactamente lo que pactamos. – Le dijo, mostrándole el libro.

Kaileena …

El pacto era que lo leerías conmigo delante. Pero no sólo mi cuerpo, también mi alma.

Cyrus la miraba como un niño suplicando a sus padres. Pero Kaileena no iba a desistir. Ella, insistiendo, descendió su mirada hacia el diario. Cyrus suspiró derrotado y se acercó a ella. Cogió el diario y una silla y se sentó frente a Kaileena, que estaba sentada en la cama. Cyrus empezó a leer bajo su atenta mirada. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista y la veía allí, observándole. Tras un rato, y mostrando serenidad, Cyrus terminó de leer y le devolvió el diario.

Bueno … - Dijo ella, expectante. - ¿Y bien?

Tenías razón. Estaba equivocado y te pido disculpas por haberte acusado de algo que no eras.

Kaileena se quedó perpleja. Cyrus se estaba mostrando relativamente tranquilo, y esperaba otro tipo de reacción por su parte. Esperó, pero Cyrus no dijo nada más.

¿Algo más que quieras decir? – Insistió ella disimuladamente.

No, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que debía. Ahora, si me disculpas, me marcho.

De acuerdo …

Kaileena se sentía decepcionada. Creía que Cyrus y ella habían recuperado la confianza suficiente como para que él se sincerase con ella. Pero no hizo nada, dijo las cosas que tenía que decir y se quedó allí callado.

De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por un sirviente. Les dijo que habían sido llamados al Salón del Trono de inmediato. Sin demora, acudieron a la llamada y se encontraron allí con Malik, Farah, y algunos Daevas, entre ellos Aesma, hablando con su Padre.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Karsham y sus secuaces han escapado. – Anunció Malik.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena sintió un escalofrío. – No puede ser …

¿Cómo ha sido? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Aún no lo sabemos, pero hay más … - Dijo Malik.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Insistió Cyrus, nervioso.

Han encontrado a Saurva muerto en la entrada de la celda. – Anunció su Padre. – Sindra está allí ahora.

Oh no …

Cyrus salió corriendo hacia la Prisión. Kaileena le siguió preocupada, pero corría demasiado. Cyrus descendió a los pasillos donde estaba la celda de Karsham y se encontró a Sindra llorando junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano Saurva. Ella le vio pero le ignoró, volviendo a mirar al cadáver de su hermano. Cyrus se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó en un intento de consolarla.

Sindra, eh … - Le decía. – Tranquila.

Está muerto … Saurva … - Sindra se abrazó a él, destrozada.

Lo siento …

Cuando Kaileena llegó allí y vio a Cyrus consolando a Sindra comprendió una cosa. Aquella Princesa seguía importándole y había acudido a ella a toda prisa. Con ello, Kaileena vio sus esperanzas de reconciliación desvanecerse, pues aquella relación daría más frutos que una con ella. Si Cyrus desposaba a Sindra volvería a haber una alianza, mientras que con ella, no pasaría nada, y seguramente el Consejo no lo aprobaría por su pasado como Emperatriz del Tiempo. Quizás Cyrus sólo pretendía reconciliarse para recuperar su amistad y nada más.

Desilusionada tras las esperanzas que había visto crecer en aquellos días, Kaileena se marchó de allí. Cyrus la vio llegar y se dio cuenta de su reacción. Sabía que los celos de Kaileena le harían ver cosas inciertas. Quiso ir a por ella, pero no podía dejar a Sindra allí sola. De pronto, la joven Daeva dijo algo que llamó su atención.

Lo ha matado él …

¡¿Qué? ¿Quién?

¡Karsham! Fijaos en sus heridas … ¡Ha sido él! Saurva vendría a liberarle y Karsham le mató. Querría hacer algo y Saurva no se lo permitió.

¿Creéis que Saurva vino a liberarle?

Sí … Siempre le ha protegido mucho. Jamás dejaría que le pasara nada. Me pareció escucharle hablar con varios de sus hombres que quería llevarse a Karsham lejos y ocultarlo. ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto?

Sindra estaba hecha polvo. La muerte de su hermano le había afectado seriamente. Cyrus la llevó a contar su testimonio ante su Padre y tras ello se retiró en busca de Kaileena. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar aquel malentendido. Pero al llegar a la puerta de sus aposentos la escuchó hablando con Farah.

¿Qué posibilidades tengo frente a Sindra? – Le escuchó preguntar, desanimada. – Cyrus ha acudido corriendo a ella.

También acudió corriendo a ti cuando te envenenaron. – Dijo Farah. – Kaileena, Cyrus te quiere. Estoy segura de que sigue sintiendo algo por ti. Pero no dejes que tus celos te cieguen.

Pero Farah, esta mañana ha leído mi diario. ¿Y sabes lo que ha hecho? Pedirme disculpas y admitir que se equivocó. ¡Sólo eso!

¿Pero no era eso lo que querías?

¡Esperaba ver otra reacción! Creía que habíamos recuperado la confianza en estos días, pero me equivoqué … - Cyrus pudo escuchar a Kaileena llorando.

Kaileena, escucha … Pondría la mano en el fuego, Cyrus te quiere, estoy segura. Pero necesita tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. Una relación no se arregla de la noche a la mañana. Puede llevar días, semanas … Incluso meses. Dale tiempo y sé paciente.

Farah, cada segundo que espero me tortura más que el anterior. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hace sufrir tenerle cerca y no poder abrazarle? Tú dices que me sigue amando, ¡pero yo no veo en él ese sentimiento!

¿Has pensado que quizás está esperando a un momento en concreto y no quiere mostrarse así contigo hasta entonces?

¡¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga ya.

Kaileena, ¿acaso no ves que Cyrus está preparando el camino para algo muy especial? Mira lo que ha hecho últimamente. Te enseñó a montar a caballo buscando acercarse a ti, te ha llevado a ver la salida del Sol esta mañana. ¿No lo ves?

¿De verdad crees que está preparando el camino para decírmelo? – Preguntó Kaileena, secándose las lágrimas.

Por supuesto. Sé paciente y vigila sus indirectas.

Cyrus sonrió al escuchar aquella conversación. Sabía que había sido muy frívolo con su disculpa, pero aún no era el momento de mostrarle sus sentimientos. Tenía que estar seguro de que todo saldría bien. No le importaba hacer esperar a Kaileena. Estaba dispuesto a compensarla por ello, pero necesitaba planificarlo todo y conectar más con ella.

La puerta se abrió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y Farah le descubrió espiándoles. Disimuladamente, cerró sin que Kaileena le viera allí y se alejó con él para hablar.

¿Espiando una conversación femenina?

No pretendía espiaros. Venía a hablar con Kaileena y os escuché. Al ver lo que le decías no pude evitarlo … - Se disculpó él sonriendo.

Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Cyrus. – Le advirtió. – Kaileena está muy sensible, y salir corriendo a consolar a otra mujer puede dar rienda suelta a sus celos.

Ya, he metido la pata con eso.

¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? Has tenido oportunidades. ¿Por qué no has puesto fin a esta situación tan violenta?

Necesito encontrar el momento adecuado.

¿Un paseo a caballo y la salida del Sol no son adecuados para ti?

No, no es eso … Necesito encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado.

Pues no te demores mucho. Kaileena no puede esperar eternamente.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las que Cyrus y Kaileena se recuperaron por completo de sus respectivas heridas. Farah por su parte, había comenzado a notar que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar para acomodar al bebé que llevaba en su interior. Malik, en cambio, no levantaba cabeza. Al no tomar las hierbas que solía emplear para mantenerse despierto y activo, estaba todo el día decaído y sin ganas de hacer nada, se agotaba con facilidad y se pasaba las tardes tumbado en los Jardines.

Farah se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a preocuparse. Con la tensión existente entre los Daevas y los Persas por la traición de Karsham y el desacuerdo de Saurva, Farah temía que pudiera estallar una guerra y que Malik tuviera que intervenir. No estaba en condiciones de luchar. Así que decidió ir a hablar con él.

Una tarde de los últimos días del verano fue en su busca. Estaba tumbado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol con la mirada perdida, como siempre. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

¿Mirando las nubes? – El asintió levemente, apático. Ella suspiró frustrada. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada.

Llevas así varias semanas, Malik. Apenas comes, no muestras interés por nada, te pasas el día sólo tumbado …

Estoy algo cansado, sólo eso.

Malik, dime la verdad. - Le dijo, ya preocupada. – Estás así porque no te has tomado esas hierbas en semanas, ¿verdad?

Malik la miró, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Malik …

Ya sé lo que vas a decir. – La interrumpió, molesto. - "Deberías hablar con el Anciano para que aconseje porque estás muy débil y en la situación actual es posible que estalle una guerra y si eso pasa estarás en peligro." Ya lo sé, Farah.

No tenías por qué hablarme con ese despotismo, Malik.

Farah se levantó, ofendida por la actitud de Malik, dispuesta a irse. Pero él se cruzó en su camino, deteniéndola.

¡Espera, espera! – Le dijo, sujetándole por los hombros. – Lo siento, no pretendía hablarte de ese modo.

No, Malik. Es que siempre haces lo mismo. Cuando te sientes mal o tienes un problema lo pagas conmigo y me tratas como si no fuera nada para ti.

Eso no es verdad.

¿No? ¿Y qué pasó en los funerales? – Malik miró al suelo, sabiendo que lo que Farah decía era cierto. – Me rechazaste porque pensabas en tu difunta esposa. Y yo te pregunto, Malik, ¿también pensabas en ella cuando nos encerramos en la tumba del templo?

¡Farah no mezcles acontecimientos!

¡Es que me sacas de quicio! Hay veces en las que pienso que solo me quieres para tener un hijo que continúe tu linaje.

¡¿Qué? Farah, por favor … ¡No pienses así!

¿Qué quieres que piense si eres así de egoísta, Malik? Te veo mal, trato de ayudarte y me rechazas de esa manera, sin tener en cuenta cómo me pueda sentir yo. – Le dijo, dándole la espalda. – No te preocupas por mí.

Claro que me preocupo por ti, Farah. – Insistía él.

Pues no has mostrado ningún interés por mi embarazo desde que te enteraste. – Farah estaba realmente ofendida por eso, pues no veía que a Malik le ilusionase el ser Padre de nuevo más allá del hecho de tener un heredero.

Vale, admito que he sido muy desconsiderado contigo. ¡Y lo siento! Pero no sé que me va a pasar. ¡Como estalle una guerra seré el primero en caer! ¡Lo sé!

¡¿Y por qué no hablas con el Anciano para que te dé una solución?

¡No hay solución, Farah! El daño está hecho y es irreparable.

Pero alguna manera habrá de suavizar el problema, ¿no?

No lo sé … Estoy … Estoy …

¿Asustado?

¡Aterrado! – Admitió.

Siempre has sido un soldado temido por tus enemigos, Malik. Pero no eres diferente a los demás. Tienes debilidades y temores. No eres de piedra.

Lo sé …

Pero tampoco pretendas que los demás seamos de piedra respecto a lo que te pase a ti. No puedes pretender que no nos preocupemos y que queramos ayudarte. No rechaces nuestra atención, o si no, algún día lamentarás el haberlo hecho.

Lo siento …

Malik la abrazó, arrepentido. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Malik se alejó de ella, mirándola pensativo. Llevó su mano hasta su vientre y sonrió.

Se te empieza a notar el embarazo.

Lo sé. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Pero no has tenido muchos mareos ni nada …

¡Mejor así! Anda, vamos a nuestros aposentos a darnos un baño juntos.

Mujer, ¿me vas a hacer pasar por la tortura de verte desnuda y no poder tocarte?

Tienes que respetarme hasta que dé a luz. – Le dijo, sonriendo pícaramente. – Es la norma.

Va a ser un embarazo muy largo. – Bromeó él.

No digas tonterías. Dudo que sea muy atractiva cuando pasen unos meses.

A mí me gustas estés como estés.

Los futuros padres se retiraron a sus aposentos para darse un buen baño relajante. En los días siguientes Malik habló con el Anciano y comenzó un tratamiento con el que mejoró un poco, algo que tranquilizó a Farah.

Los meses pasaron sin ninguna novedad. El asunto de Karsham se olvidó y los Daevas regresaron a Aresura con los restos mortales de Saurva. La época de lluvias primaverales aún no había comenzado, pero el tiempo había ofrecido varios días calurosos que dieron un respiro a la ciudad tras las gélidas temperaturas de las semanas anteriores.

Farah daría a luz en pocos días y apenas salía de Palacio. Pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo en los Jardines Colgantes o en sus aposentos si el tiempo no era favorable. Su Padre y hermanos habían llegado para no perderse el ansiado acontecimiento y pasaban tanto tiempo con ella como les era posible. Malik estaba algo más recuperado, pero seguía sin contarle nada a nadie. Cyrus y Kaileena no habían mejorado mucho en esos meses, ya que él había tenido que atender junto a Malik varios asuntos muy importantes. Kaileena, mientras tanto, aprendió a montar a caballo con un tutor que Cyrus contrató, aunque a ella le gustaba más aprender con él.

Una tarde, tras atender sus asuntos, Cyrus convenció a Kaileena para ir a dar un paseo a caballo por las playas de la bahía. Se alejaron de la ciudad, llegando a una zona rocosa donde los niños solían saltar al agua para nadar.

Te noto tensa. ¿Sigues teniéndole miedo? – Le preguntó.

No, pero me pone nerviosa este balanceo.

Aún te da miedo. – Se rió él. – Baja.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kaileena vio a Cyrus alejarse y lanzarse al agua.

¡Vamos a nadar! – Dijo, asomando la cabeza.

¿Estás bromeando? – Kaileena no le tomaba en serio. – No hace calor suficiente como para darnos un baño en el río.

¡Venga Kaileena! No seas aguafiestas. ¡Salta!

No.

Cobarde … - Murmuró él.

¿Qué me has llamado?

¿Tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Cobarde!

Kaileena era orgullosa, y Cyrus sabía cómo tentarla. Por supuesto, aquello no iba a ignorarlo, y no tardó en lanzarse al agua con él. Tras unos segundos, su cabeza asomó de la espuma que había provocado tras la caída.

¿Ves? No está tan fría.

¡Está helada, Cyrus!

Pues nademos para entrar en calor. ¡Vamos hacia aquella roca! – Propuso, señalando una enorme roca no muy lejos de ellos.

Nadaron varios minutos hasta llegar a la roca. Kaileena se apoyó sobre ella para descansar mientras Cyrus buceaba. Al salir, le salpicó agua sobre la cara, comenzando una batalla entre ambos por ver quién salpicaba más al otro.

Vale … ¡Me rindo! – Dijo ella. - ¡Para!

¡Es muy pronto para rendirte! Venga, ¡te echo una carrera hasta la orilla!

Kaileena se dispuso a seguir a Cyrus, pero cuando trató de impulsarse, notó algo que tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Confusa, y algo asustada, corrió a agarrarse a la roca para no hundirse.

¡Cyrus! – Llamó.

¿También vas a rendirte con esto? – Se rió él, girándose.

¡No! Tengo problemas.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus se acercó a ella, confuso. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Creo que me he enganchado.

Espera, echaré un vistazo. ¡Sujétate!

Cyrus se sumergió para ver con qué se había enganchado Kaileena. Efectivamente, una roca, seguramente movida por la corriente, había aplastado parte de su vestido. Trató de levantarla, pero pesaba mucho, y la tela del vestido era muy resistente como para cortarla. Cuando se vio sin aire, salió a la superficie con una solución en mente.

Es imposible. No puedo quitarte la roca de encima.

¡¿Y qué hago? – Preguntó ella, nerviosa.

Quítate el vestido.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena no se lo creía.

¿Tienes una idea mejor? ¡Vamos, quítatelo! Te prometo no mirar.

Cyrus, ¡¿cómo pretendes que regrese a Palacio sin ropa?

¡Ya pensaremos en algo cuando salgamos del agua! Venga, hazlo.

Kaileena, incómoda, se quitó el vestido y lo dejó caer al fondo.

Ya está, ¿y ahora qué?

Nademos hasta aquella playa. – Le dijo, señalando una pequeña playa escondida. – Allí nadie nos verá.

¿Y los caballos?

No te preocupes, nos seguirán hasta allí.

Comenzaron a nadar hacia la pequeña playa. La corriente les era favorable y no tardaron en llegar. Al alcanzar la orilla, Cyrus se quitó la camisa y se la dio a Kaileena para que se cubriera mientras buscaba algo con qué taparla mejor. Sacó una manta de una de las bolsas que llevaba su caballo y se la echó por encima.

Así, ya estás cubierta. Dame mi camisa. – La cogió y la metió en la bolsa de la que había sacado la manta.

Tengo la sensación de que tenías esto previsto.

Tenía previsto mojarnos, pero no que salieras desnuda del agua. – Le dijo, cogiendo otra manta para él y acercándose a ella. Sin previo aviso, la abrazó, colocándose muy cerca de ella. – Ven.

¡¿Qué haces? – Se sorprendió Kaileena.

Ayudarte a entrar en calor. Estás tiritando. Tú acércate a mí.

Kaileena se acercó más a él, quedando los dos completamente unidos. Efectivamente, comenzó a entrar en calor, relajándose. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cyrus, cerrando los ojos … Hasta que notó algo a la altura de la cintura que la desconcertó.

¿Sientes ya calor? – Le preguntó él.

Siento calor … y algo más. – Respondió ella.

¿Algo más?

O se te ha metido un pez en los pantalones o has entrado en calor más que yo.- Le dijo, arqueando las cejas.

Cyrus se apartó de golpe, ruborizándose. Aquella era una situación incómoda y muy violenta para él. Kaileena se había dado cuenta de un detalle que esperaba que no notase, y aquello le avergonzó muchísimo. Pero ella no estaba enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, era una señal de que se sentía atraído por ella, y aunque poco ortodoxa, le servía.

Lo siento … Yo … Eh … - Cyrus no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para buscar una excusa.

Cyrus, olvídalo. No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que te pasa. No hace falta que busques excusas para esto.

Regresemos a Palacio. Será lo mejor …

Sin atreverse a mirarla, Cyrus cogió las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a caminar. Kaileena le siguió con su yegua, sintiéndose, en cierto modo, bien por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido una situación incómoda para ambos, pero aquello era una prueba clara de que Cyrus la seguía deseando. Y, en ese sentido, Kaileena estaba más tranquila respecto a que Sindra pudiera interponerse entre ellos, a pesar de haber regresado a Aresura.

Cyrus se pasó el camino maldiciéndose por lo ocurrido. Se sentía tan avergonzado que ni bajó a cenar para no encontrarse con Kaileena.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaileena se quedó con Farah por los Jardines mientras Cyrus y Malik inspeccionaban un edificio que los arquitectos pretendían reconstruir. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en un banco junto a un estanque. Aprovechando que estaban solas, Kaileena le contó su "accidente" con Cyrus.

¡¿Te dijo que te quitaras el vestido? – Preguntó Farah, sorprendida.

Tal y como lo oyes.

¿Y te lo quitaste?

Era eso o hundirme. Pero aquí viene lo mejor … Me cubrió con una manta y me abrazó para hacerme entrar en calor, pero resulta que quien entró en calor fue él.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Farah, sospechando. Kaileena sólo tuvo que mirarla para confirmar sus sospechas. - ¡No!

Si. – Afirmó ella.

¡Venga ya! ¿Estás bromeando?

¡No!

No me lo puedo creer … - Farah se reía. – Aunque es algo comprensible.

Si hubieras visto cómo se ruborizó … ¿Realmente pensaba que no me daría cuenta?

No le tortures, ¿ves como para él también está siendo esto muy difícil?

Ya …

Kaileena miró a las nubes recordando aquello. Algún día, Cyrus y ella se reirían de aquella situación y de aquel accidente. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo sería?

Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Farah lo rompió con un leve suspiro. Había sentido una breve presión en el vientre bastante molesta. Kaileena la miro preocupada.

¿Ocurre algo? – Farah no le respondió. Parecía concentrada en algo. Se llevó la mano al vientre y sintió una extraña sensación. - ¿Farah?

He roto aguas ... – Dijo ella con expresión de dolor.

¿Qué?

¡He roto aguas! ¡Llama a los guardias, al Rey, a mi Padre o a mis hermanos, a las sirvientas! ¡Quién sea! – Le urgió ella con la respiración agitada. - ¡Creo que el bebé va a nacer!

¡Ay Dioses! Espera aquí, traeré ayuda.

Farah se quedó allí sentada, tratando de mantener la calma. Kaileena corrió por los pasillos de Palacio hasta dar con los hermanos de Farah, que iban a entrenar al patio de la armería.

¡Gracias a los Dioses que os encuentro! – Exclamó Kaileena, alcanzándoles.

Tranquilizaos, Emperatriz. – Dijo Arun. - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Farah va a dar a luz!

¡¿Qué? ¿Estáis segura? – Preguntó Kalim, sujetándola por los hombros.

Es lo que me ha dicho.

Bueno, tranquilicémonos. – Dijo Arun. – Kalim, ve en busca de nuestro Padre y el Rey y diles que llamen a los médicos. Kaileena, llevadme hasta mi hermana para cargar con ella hasta sus aposentos.

Kalim corrió en busca de los dos gobernantes tan rápido como pudo. Mientras tanto, Arun y Kaileena llegaron a los Jardines y encontraron a Farah allí. Se había sentado en el suelo para poder apoyarse en el banco.

¡Farah! – Arun la llamó mientras corría hacia ella. Llegó a su lado y se arrodilló. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Arun … El bebé … - Farah no era capaz de hablar del tirón debido a los nervios. – He roto aguas.

Tranquila, aún queda tiempo hasta que nazca. – O eso pensaba él, pues en aquel preciso instante, Farah tuvo una contracción dolorosa y prolongada. - ¿Ya te ha dado la primera contracción?

Esta es la segunda.

Bueno, tú tranquila. – Le dijo, sujetándole la cabeza. – Respira lentamente y mantén la calma. Te voy a llevar a tus aposentos y los médicos se encargarán de ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió. – Bien, vamos.

Arun cogió a Farah en brazos y se apresuró a llevarla a sus aposentos, seguido por Kaileena. Shahraman, el Padre de Farah y Kalim ya estaban en sus aposentos, esperándoles. Arun entró y dejó a Farah en la cama cuidadosamente. Asha, ayudada por la joven bailarina a la que Malik rescató de las garras de Karsham, Mina, quien ahora trabajaba como sirvienta, colocaron a Farah en una posición más cómoda y comenzaron a abanicarla.

Tranquila, Farah. – Le dijo su Padre. – Todo va a salir bien.

Los médicos no tardarán en llegar, Farah. Ellos te ayudarán. –Dijo Shahraman.

¿Y Malik?

He enviado un mensajero a buscarle. No te preocupes.

Mientras Farah se preparaba para lo peor, el mensajero encontró a Malik en la ciudad. Estaba charlando con Cyrus y los arquitectos, así que no le prestó la menor atención.

Alteza … - Interrumpió el joven.

Ahora no, esperad. – Ordenó Malik, pensando que era un mensaje sin importancia.

Pero, Alteza, es importante … - Insistía el joven.

El futuro de Babilonia es muy importante, así que esperad y guardad silencio. – Repitió Malik, molesto.

Malik le dio la espalda al mensajero, que comenzaba a preocuparse. Cyrus le miraba, pensando qué podría pasar para que estuviese tan nervioso. La conversación seguía y el joven decidió hacerse escuchar.

¡Príncipe Malik, escuchadme de una vez! – Gritó.

Tanto Malik como los demás presentes se giraron indignados por semejante interrupción. Aquel joven había tenido la osadía de no sólo interrumpirles, sino de gritar al próximo Rey de Persia exigiéndole ser escuchado.

Más vale que sea importante. –Amenazó Malik.- Porque si no lo es …

¡La Princesa Farah va a dar a luz! – Anunció alzando la voz.

¡¿Qué? – Malik sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. – Farah …

Malik, vete. – Intervino Cyrus. – Yo me quedaré aquí. Tienes que estar con Farah. ¡Rápido!

Malik corrió a Palacio acompañado por el mensajero. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Farah estaba siendo atendida por varios médicos. Kaileena no paraba de abanicarla para que pudiera respirar aire fresco. Ella parecía estar más nerviosa que la futura mamá. Claro que Farah había visto algún parto, Kaileena no sabía nada acerca de eso. Los demás estaban junto a la chimenea para dejarles sitio a los médicos y las sirvientas que iban de un lado para otro.

¡Farah! – Malik entró y se dirigió corriendo hacia su cama, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano. - ¿Estás bien?

¡Creo que es evidente que no! – Gritó ella como consecuencia del dolor. Estaba sudando mucho y respiraba aceleradamente. Como cualquier otra madre primeriza, estaba asustada. Otra contracción. - ¡Dioses! Otra vez no …

¿Desde cuándo llevas así? – Le preguntó al verla tan agitada.

Sólo un par de horas. – Respondió uno de los médicos. – Rompió aguas y a los pocos minutos tuvo la primera contracción. Ahora las tiene cada cinco minutos aproximadamente.

Pero eso … no es normal, ¿no? Se supone que este proceso es más lento. – Malik estaba preocupado. – Además, ¿no se suponía que aún no tenía que nacer?

Sí, se supone que hasta dentro de un par de semanas la Princesa no debería haberse puesto de parto. – Afirmó el otro doctor. - Parece que vuestro hijo tiene prisa por nacer.

Ya lo veo, ya … Pero, ¿ella estará bien?

No os preocupéis. Mientras mantenga la calma todo irá bien. Y vos, por favor, tranquilizaos también. Lo último que necesitamos es que le transmitáis vuestra preocupación.

¡Otra vez! – Gritó Farah, clavándole las uñas a Malik en la mano.

Bueno, parece que ya está aquí. – Anunció el médico. – Manos a la obra.

Entonces será mejor que esperemos fuera … - Sugirió Kalim, dirigiéndose junto con Arún hacia la puerta. - ¿Venís, Kaileena?

¡No! – Respondió Farah por ella. – Quiero que esté conmigo.

Haciendo caso a su petición, Kaileena permaneció allí. En un parto de la Familia Real sólo solía estar presente el monarca vigente, y en este caso, también el Padre de la futura madre. Malik había pedido estar en el parto con Farah, aunque los varones no solían estar presentes, solo médicos para atender a la mujer y los monarcas como tradición para ser testigos del nacimiento del futuro heredero. Se había dado casos en los que algún padre novato se mareaba al ver a su esposa en plena labor, otro motivo por el que no era muy habitual ver hombres en el parto.

Farah se estaba preparando para comenzar la difícil misión de dar a luz a su primer hijo, ayudándole a nacer. Las sirvientas no daban abasto y Kaileena decidió ayudarlas. El médico que estaba atendiendo a Farah le pidió que le ayudara, pero al contemplar aquella escena, Kaileena se impresionó demasiado. Había matado a sus prisioneros en la Isla del modo más atroz posible, pero aquello le superaba. Tras varios segundos mareada, acabó por sucumbir y cayó al suelo.

¡Kaileena! – Shahraman se apresuró a cogerla, aunque no llegó a tiempo.

Era demasiado para ella … - Bromeó el médico que atendía a Farah.

La haré volver en sí. – Dijo el otro, cogiéndola con el Rey y llevándola hacia los cojines junto a la chimenea. – No os preocupéis, no es la primera que se desmaya en esta situación. He visto a muchas sirvientas jóvenes caer mucho antes.

Tiene gracia que haya sido una asesina despiadada y que se haya desmayado con esto … - Bromeó el Rey.

Farah había comenzado a empujar para ayudar al bebé a nacer. Malik no se separaba de ella y le daba ánimos. El médico estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que estaba pasando. La cabeza del bebé comenzaba a asomar, y aunque Farah estaba exhausta, se esforzaba al máximo para continuar.

Ánimo, Princesa, ya casi está. – Le decía el médico.

¡No puedo más! – Masculló ella.

Farah, aguanta. – Le animaba Malik. – Tú puedes con esto.

¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es, Malik!

Venga, un último empujón y podremos sacarlo.

Farah dio un grito de dolor y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, el médico pudo sacar al bebé. Farah, exhausta, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, recuperando el aliento. El médico sostuvo al bebé unos segundos y lo examinó.

¡Mis felicitaciones! Es un niño. – Anunció, mostrándoles a la criatura, que lloraba a pleno pulmón. – Está sano y tiene buenos pulmones.

¡Un niño! – Malik estaba eufórico. – Farah, ¿lo has oído?

Sí … - Farah alzó la cabeza para ver a su hijo y sonrió al verle.

¿Lo ves, Farah? – Le preguntó Malik, ilusionado.

Si, ¡es maravilloso!

El médico colocó el bebé sobre el pecho de Farah y dejó de llorar. Ella lo abrazó con dulzura y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Malik la observaba lleno de alegría. Había vuelto a ser Padre y, además, de un hijo varón que heredaría el Trono tras él.

¿Quieres cogerlo? – Le preguntó Farah, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¡Claro! – Farah le entregó la criatura con cuidado y Malik lo sostuvo con delicadeza. – Hace tanto que no cojo un bebé en brazos …

Pues ahora podrás cogerle el tiempo que quieras. – Le dijo ella, sonriendo. Malik estaba eufórico. - ¿Cómo vamos a llamarle?

¿Has pensado algún nombre? – Le preguntó él.

Darab.

¿Darab?

¿No te gusta?

No, no, es buen nombre. Me gusta.

El nuevo miembro de la Familia ya tenía nombre. El Rey y el Marajá se acercaron a saludar a su nuevo nieto. Kalim y Arun entraron corriendo en cuanto escucharon risas. Todos querían coger al bebé.

Kaileena despertó al cabo de un rato. Vio a todos alrededor de la cama y dedujo que el bebé había nacido ya. Quiso acercarse, pero el Marajá la estaba mirando con una mirada que le incomodaba.

¿Y Cyrus? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Farah.

No debe tardar en llegar. – Respondió Malik.

El Marajá se acercó a Kaileena y le habló en voz baja, muy serio.

Emperatriz, lo lamento, pero esto es algo que es preferible que solo presencien los familiares. ¿Os importaría esperar fuera?

Oh …- Dijo ella, desilusionada.- Claro, lo entiendo.

Lo siento.

No pasa nada …

Kaileena salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Se sentía rechazada. Todos estaban de celebración, y cuando pretendía unirse, la echaron por no ser miembro de la Familia Real. En mitad de los pasillos se encontró a Cyrus, que venía corriendo desde la ciudad.

¿Cómo voy a integrarme si no me rechazan? – Se decía ella.

¡Eh! – Cyrus se sorprendió al verla allí. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ha nacido aún?

Sí …

¡¿En serio? ¿Y qué ha sido?

No lo sé … El Padre de Farah me ha echado de allí.

¿Te ha echado? ¡¿Por qué? – Se extrañó él.

Al parecer sólo pueden estar los miembros de la Familia … - Kaileena pronunció aquellas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos. – Y, obviamente, yo no soy miembro de la Familia. Tan sólo soy una huésped, nada más …

Oh, Kaileena, habrá sido un malentendido. Ven conmigo, hablaremos con él.

No, olvídalo. No quiero estropear el momento. Si alguien me necesita estaré en mis aposentos …

Kaileena se retiró sin decir nada más. Cyrus continuó con su camino y llegó a los aposentos de Malik y Farah, donde todo era felicidad. Todos habían cogido a Darab en brazos y disfrutaban viéndole en brazos de su madre.

¿Me he perdido algo? – Saludó él, abriendo la puerta.

¡Cyrus! – Saludó Malik, sonriendo. – Al fin llegas.

¿Ya ha nacido? ¿Qué es?

Saluda a Darab. – Dijo Farah, mostrándole al bebé. – Algún día será el próximo Rey de Persia.

Un niño … ¡Enhorabuena! Ya tenéis un heredero. – Exclamó Cyrus, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Malik. - ¡Estarás contento!

Farah me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. No sólo me ha dado la oportunidad de volver a ser padre, sino que además me ha dado un hijo que heredará el Trono tras de mí. – Dijo él, orgulloso.

¿Iréis a por otro? – Preguntó Kalim.

Pero Kalim, si acaban de tener a Darab … - Respondió el Marajá.

Mira a Farah, está agotada. – Dijo Shahraman. – No creo que esté pensando en tener otro hijo ahora.

Ahora deben disfrutar de Darab tanto como puedan. Además, Farah tendrá que recuperarse del parto.

Pero tú tenías varios hijos, Malik. Eres de los que piensan que cuantos más hijos, mejor. – Dijo Cyrus. - ¿No te gustaría tener más?

Aquello quedó en el pasado. No soy ningún jovenzuelo, tengo mis años … - Respondió Malik. - No sé si estoy en condiciones de criar a varios hijos. Aunque no te niego que me gustaría tener alguno más …

¿Y tú , Farah? ¿No quieres? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Bueno … - Dijo ella, pensativa. – No digo que no se podría intentar.

¿Quieres tener más hijos? – Le preguntó Malik, sorprendido.

Siempre he querido tener una hija a la que leerle y peinarle su melena.

Bueno, a Darab le podrás leer. – Dijo Arun.

Pero no será lo mismo. Darab recibirá una educación para ser Rey y batallar.

Entonces … ¿quieres tener una hija? – Malik, aunque nunca había tenido a una hija, sentía curiosidad.

Cuando me recupere, me encantaría intentarlo. ¿Qué opinas?

¡No creo que Malik se niegue a intentarlo! – Se reía Kalim, mirándole. – Ya sabemos lo que te gusta intimar con mi hermanita, grandullón. Y no te culpo, Farah es toda una belleza.

¡Cállate, Kalim! –Farah se reía. – Bueno, sigamos con las presentaciones … ¿Dónde está Kaileena?- Preguntó, al no verla allí. - Tiene que conocer al bebé.

Le he pedido que se vaya. – Dijo el Marajá.

¡¿Qué? – Malik no se esperaba aquello. - ¿La habéis echado?

¡¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? – Le preguntó Farah, molesta.

No es miembro de la Familia.

Fui yo quien le dijo que estuviera conmigo. – Protestó Farah. - ¡Tenía todo el derecho a estar aquí! Enviad a un sirviente a buscarla.

Yo me la he encontrado cuando venía hacia aquí. – Interrumpió Cyrus. – No os preocupéis, iré a hablar con ella. ¡Ya me encargo yo! Dadme unos minutos.

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada, Cyrus se fue de allí corriendo. Se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos.

Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus … - Dijo el Marajá. – Era de esperar esa reacción.

Esperad … - Farah miró a su Padre. - ¿Sabíais que Cyrus iría a hablar con ella?

Hija mía, ¿por qué crees que le he dicho a Kaileena que se fuera? – Bromeó él. – Era una buena oportunidad para que estén a solas y charlen.

Una jugada muy astuta. – Admitió Malik. – Pero un tanto cruel, ¿no creéis? Kaileena se sentirá rechazada.

Lo sé, pero pensadlo … Cuanto más la vea sufrir Cyrus, más empeño le pondrá para consolarla. ¿O no?

Es verdad. – Admitió Farah. – Cyrus se está demorando demasiado. Lo que sienten el uno por el otro es un secreto a voces …

Sí … - Coincidió Malik. - Ya es hora de que dejen a un lado sus diferencias y sean sinceros.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: Un paso más cerca**

Cyrus llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Kaileena y llamó, pero ella no contestó.

¿Kaileena? – Insistió él.

Márchate, Cyrus. – Dijo ella, con voz apagada. – Quiero estar sola.

Ignorando sus palabras, Cyrus entró y la encontró tirada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde, junto a ella. La observó brevemente. Seguía dándole la espalda, ocultando su rostro con una almohada.

¿Estás llorando? – Le preguntó al oírla sollozar.

No.

Estás llorando. – Afirmó él. Se echó sobre ella y trató de quitarle la almohada para mirarle a la cara. - ¡Deja que te vea!

¡No! – Gimoteó ella, forcejeando.

Si no estás llorando, ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro? – Finalmente, logró quitarle la almohada. - ¡Gané! ¿Ves como estás llorando? Mentirosa …

Vale, estoy llorando … ¿Y qué? – Le dijo, volviendo a darle la espalda.

¿Te avergüenza que te vea llorando?

Ten cuidado, Cyrus. – Le dijo, usando un tono sarcástico. – Recuerda que soy la horrible Emperatriz del Tiempo.

¡Qué miedo! – Se rió él, respondiéndole con el mismo tono. - ¡Sorpresa! La Emperatriz tiene sentimientos y llora. ¡Se lo diré a todo el mundo!

Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó ella, confusa.

A decirle a todo el mundo que estás llorando.

¡No se te ocurra salir! – Kaileena se levantó y corrió hacia él.

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que la gente sepa que tienes sentimientos? ¿O temes que pueda afectar a tu reputación y que se rían de ti por sentirte excluida y rechazada?

Kaileena guardó silencio.

¿Es eso?

No quiero que nadie sepa que tengo debilidades. – Explicó ella. – Los que me odian podrían usarlo como arma para herirme.

¡Por favor, Kaileena! ¿Por qué iba alguien a hacerte daño?

Te recuerdo que intentaron matarme y aún no sabemos quién fue.

¡Pero eso fue hace meses!

¿Y qué hay del Padre de Farah?

No te conoce bien. Seguro que si habla contigo cambiará de opinión.

Permíteme dudarlo …

¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en la gente?

Tú también desconfiarías de todo aquel que te rodea si te hubieran traicionado y torturado sin motivo alguno. – Kaileena no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio que Cyrus la miraba enfadado. – Lo siento … - Se disculpó ella, suspirando. – No sé qué me ha pasado. Tengo un problema con el que no tienes nada que ver y lo he pagado contigo …

¿Has terminado? – le preguntó, claramente enfadado. - ¿O vas a seguir reprochándome más cosas?

Cyrus, ya te he dicho que …

¡No, Kaileena! – Interrumpió él, alzando la voz. – Llevo meses tratando de hacer que te sientas parte de esta Familia, y tú en cambio te dedicas a echarme en cara mis errores, tal y como acabas de hacer. ¿No decías que me habías perdonado? ¡Ah! Pero me lo echas en cara.

Cyrus, ¡no pretendía ofenderte!

Kaileena, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Parece que no quieras olvidar lo que pasó.

¡Sí que quiero!

¡¿Y entonces por qué me hiciste leer otra vez tu diario? ¡Sabes lo que pasó cuando lo hice, Kaileena! ¡No me creo que Farah no te lo contase! – Cyrus hablaba a gritos. - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaileena? ¡Venga, dilo de una vez!

¡Acabar con esta estúpida situación! – Respondió ella a gritos y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. – Estoy harta de esto. ¡Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esperar?

Kaileena se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la cara. Cyrus la observaba aún escuchando el eco de sus palabras en su mente. Se había enfurecido con ella y la había hecho estallar. Aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes. No obstante, le había dado una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

No tienes ni idea de lo que es ver que todo el mundo salvo tú es feliz junto a la persona que ama, lo que es ver a esas parejas paseando cogidos de la mano … - Decía ella.

Una oportunidad de oro … Ignorarla les distanciaría más. Tenía que dar el paso.

Sí que lo sé. – Corrigió él. Kaileena lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. – Imagina lo que duele saber que la persona a la que amas se va a casar con alguien que no le merece. O saber que pretenden hacerle daño pero no puedes hacer nada porque se niega a escucharte debido al daño que le hiciste tú en el pasado.

Cyrus … - Kaileena no podía creer lo que oía. Aquellas palabras eran conmovedoras. Aún así, no se atrevía a creer que estuviese hablando de ella. - ¿Tú …?

Kaileena, te habría besado la noche que te desposaste con Karsham, bajo aquellas estrellas, aún sabiendo que él andaba cerca. – Confesó. – Lo habría hecho si no te hubieras desmayado a causa del veneno.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste más adelante? Has tenido oportunidades desde que aquello acabó.

Porque quiero estar seguro.

¿Seguro? ¡¿De qué? – Kaileena no lo comprendía. - ¿Acaso no estás seguro de lo que sientes?

No, tranquila. Tengo muy claro lo que siento. Pero no quiero meter la pata. Estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decirte todo lo que tengo que decir … - Y sonriendo, añadió. – Incluyendo lo que querías que esperabas que dijera cuando me hiciste leer tu diario.

¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en aquel momento?

No era el lugar adecuado. Ni tampoco el momento.

¿Y cuándo será el momento?

Pronto. – Contestó, pensando en sus planes. Sonriendo de nuevo, le secó las lágrimas cariñosamente. Se acercó más a ella y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas. – Por ahora, ten paciencia y confía en mis palabras. Necesito algo más de tiempo.

En estas cosas, las palabras no significan nada …

Entonces, quédate con esto.

Cyrus se acercó más a ella, dispuesto a besarla. Kaileena no se lo podía creer. Cerró los ojos esperando aquel ansiado beso. Pero justo cuando sus labios se iban a rozar, alguien llamó a la puerta … Otra vez. Kaileena suspiró desilusionada al ver que Cyrus se separaba de ella, claramente indignado.

¡Maldita costumbre de llamar a la puerta! – Masculló. – Parece que estén esperando el momento exacto para interrumpirnos.

Ya … Igual que en el barco. – Añadió ella, desanimada.

¡Eh, pareja! ¿Cuándo pensáis salir?

¡¿Es Kalim? – Le preguntó Cyrus en voz baja, irritado. - ¡Lo mato! ¡Te juro que lo mato!

Cyrus, cálmate. Le diré que pase …

¡¿Qué? ¡No! – Le dijo, sujetándole las manos. – Hagamos como en el barco e ignorémosle.

Cyrus, ya ha roto el encanto del momento, ¿qué más da?

¡Sé que estáis ahí, vosotros dos!

Kaileena, ¡no! ¡¿Es que no podemos tener un poco de intimidad? – Protestaba Cyrus.

¡Voy a entrar! – Anunció Kalim, abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Cyrus sentado con Kaileena y sujetándole las manos. – Vaya … ¿Interrumpo algo?

¡Pues sí! No has podido ser más oportuno … - Respondió Cyrus, con una mezcla de ira y sarcasmo.

Cyrus, no hace falta ser grosero. – Le riñó Kaileena.

¡No, Kaileena! Podríamos haber quedado muy cerca de reconciliarnos si no hubiera llegado justo cuando te iba a besar. – Aquello indignaba a Cyrus más que Karsham.

¡No me digas que ibas a besarla! – Exclamó Kalim. - ¡Arrgg! ¡Qué fallo! – Dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Pues sí. – Insistió Cyrus. – Un fallo tremendo.

Cyrus, él no tenía ni idea. – Kaileena miró a Kalim. - ¿Qué venías a decirnos?

Farah va a darle el pecho a Darab y quiere que estéis presentes. Estamos todos esperándoos.

De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta y esperar fuera? – Le pidió ella cordialmente. – Saldremos enseguida.

Claro, no hay problema …

Kalim, avergonzado por su error, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Pero como era curioso, pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior. Dentro, Cyrus se había cruzado de brazos, enfadado por su fracaso. Kaileena aún miraba hacia la puerta, sonriendo. Sabía que Kalim no les hubiera interrumpido de saber que estaban hablando de reconciliarse. Él sólo ayudaba a Farah, quien incitaba a ambos a estar juntos. Era, a fin de cuentas, uno de los muchos que buscaban que Cyrus y ella solucionasen sus problemas de una vez por todas.

Están todos en el ajo … - Pensó en voz alta, agradecida por ello. Miró a Cyrus y lo vio mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido. – Bueno, ya se ha ido. Puedes continuar.

Lo siento, Kaileena, pero el romanticismo que tenía la situación se ha esfumado.

Kaileena suspiró decepcionada. Aquella oportunidad de oro se fue volando por la ventana. Al final, después de lo bien que iba todo, seguían igual.

Sin ilusión alguna, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cyrus, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, no lo comprendió y la miró confuso.

¿Dónde vas?

Nos están esperando. ¿Recuerdas? – Respondió Kaileena, mucho más seria que antes. Su voz ya no sonaba dulce y agradable. Ahora era fría y apagada. – No vengas si no quieres, pero ya que me han invitado, pienso ir.

Kaileena, no te enfades ahora conmigo.

No estoy enfadada.

¿Y por qué me hablas así?

No lo sé. Supongo que esperaba que esto acabase de otro modo, igual que muchas otras veces.

Kaileena continuó caminando. Kalim se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo, y vio salir a una Kaileena muy desanimada. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Ella le miró brevemente y continuó su camino lentamente. Kalim volvió la vista hacia el interior de la habitación y vio a Cyrus aún sentado, mirando al suelo.

¿No vienes? – Le preguntó.

Kaileena se paró, esperando ver la reacción de Cyrus. Él, estallando de rabia, se levantó y le dio una patada a una mesita, tirando al suelo los frascos de aceites y rompiéndolos en mil pedazos. Era eso o romper a llorar. Ella, al escuchar el estruendo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le daba igual la situación, cualquier prueba de que la seguía queriendo, fuese cual fuese, sin importar el lugar, le habría bastado.

Al salir, Cyrus la miró brevemente y vio su tristeza y decepción. Kaileena, con la moral por los suelos, comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Kalim. A cada paso que daba, no sólo se alejaba de Cyrus, sino también de su reconciliación. Cyrus no podía permitirlo. No podía esperar a que hubiese más oportunidades, tenía que actuar ya.

¡Al infierno con todo! – Maldijo, dejando a un lado su orgullo.

Armándose de valor, caminó a paso ligero hasta alcanzar a Kaileena, la agarró del brazo, obligándola a girarse, y sujetándola bruscamente, la besó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. En un principio, Kaileena se asustó, incluso se le cortó la respiración brevemente del sobresalto. Pero conforme pasaron los segundos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue relajándose y cerró los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Cyrus y disfrutando de aquel beso que había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando se separó y miró a Kaileena, Cyrus la vio sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella, cerrando los ojos, se acercó a él, abrazándole, sin perder la sonrisa. Cyrus la abrazó también, mirándola fijamente hasta que recordó que Kalim estaba allí. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Cuando le miró, Kalim estaba sonriendo también.

¿Nos disculpas un minuto? – Le preguntó en un tono mucho más agradable.

El tiempo que queráis. – Respondió él, asintiendo. – Les diré a los demás que esperen un poco más.

Kalim se alejó y caminó hasta los aposentos de Malik y Farah, casi en la otra punta del pasillo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó sobre ella, sorprendido aún por lo que había pasado.

¿Qué ocurre, Kalim? – Le preguntó Farah, que sostenía al pequeño Darab cubierto por una pequeña manta para protegerle del frío. – Te noto inquieto.

¿Dónde están Cyrus y Kaileena? – Añadió Malik. - ¿No van a venir?

No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado. – Les dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

Explícate, Kalim. – Le ordenó su Padre, inquieto.

Digamos que cuando llegué a los aposentos de Kaileena y llamé a la puerta interrumpí un momento algo "tierno".

No te andes con rodeos, Kalim. – Le dijo Shahraman, impaciente. - ¿Qué pasó?

Cyrus iba a besar a Kaileena pero les estropeé la situación. – Explicó, agachando la cabeza.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos a la vez.

¡Shhh! – Mandó a callar él. - ¡Que están en el pasillo!

¿Y qué hacen ahí? – Preguntó Malik.

Pues según pude escuchar tuvieron una pequeña discusión tras mi interrupción y Kaileena salió de sus aposentos decaída porque Cyrus, orgulloso como siempre, se había empeñado en que ya no tenía sentido seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Es algo normal, te cargaste el romanticismo. – Dijo Farah.

Pero tranquilos, si al final la ha besado en el pasillo.

¡¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Farah.

Claro, ¡si lo ha hecho delante de mí! ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Se ha olvidado completamente de que estaba allí. ¡Lo he visto todo! Se han quedado ahí fuera abrazados, como dos tortolitos. ¡Igualito que en los cuentos de hadas! – Los demás se quedaron mudos. – Es más, creo que si os asomáis podréis verles desde aquí.

Acto seguido, todos los presentes salvo Farah, que seguía en la cama, abrieron la puerta silenciosamente y asomaron sus cabezas. A lo lejos pudieron ver a Cyrus y Kaileena abrazados. Estaban hablando, pero no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decían.

Marajá, habéis estado certero al echar a Kaileena de aquí. – Admitió Shahraman, estupefacto.

Totalmente de acuerdo. – Añadió Malik.

Gracias.

¡Atentos que vienen! – Advirtió Arun al ver que Kaileena se separaba de Cyrus.

Rápidamente, todos entraron y cerraron la puerta antes de que Cyrus y Kaileena pudieran darse cuenta. Mientras se acercaban tranquilamente, los demás se colocaron en sus posiciones y recobraron la compostura.

Muy bien, ahora, actuemos con normalidad. – Dijo Shahraman. – No les miréis con caras raras ni sonriáis.

Eso va a ser difícil. – Murmuró Malik.

¿Estaban abrazados? – Le preguntó Farah en voz baja al oído.

Tanto como podían. – Respondió él, sonriendo.

Ojalá hubiera podido verlos …

No creo que tardes mucho en verlos así.

¡Eso es bueno!

Pocos segundos más tarde escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Tras darles permiso, Cyrus y Kaileena entraron tratando de disimular lo que había sucedido. Ella miró al Marajá y se sorprendió al ver que éste la miraba con buena cara. Se acercaron hasta la cama y vieron al bebé. Era la primera vez que Kaileena veía uno de cerca. Normalmente los había visto en brazos de sus madres, tratando de huir de ella y siempre protegiéndolos con su propio cuerpo. Pero Farah no tenía por qué hacer eso. Tenía plena confianza en ella y sabía que no le haría daño al bebé.

¿Quieres cogerlo? – Le preguntó.

¿Cogerlo? No sé, Farah … - Respondió ella. No estaba muy segura de saber hacerlo. – Nunca he sostenido en mis brazos a un bebé. Podría hacerle daño.

¡Tonterías! Yo te enseño. Ven, acércate.

Malik se apartó para dejarle sitio a Kaileena y ella se sentó junto a Farah. Le explicó cómo colocar los brazos y, con mucho cuidado, colocó a Darab en manos de Kaileena. Ella lo observaba maravillada. Era tan pequeño y dependía tanto de sus progenitores …

¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Farah. - ¿Te gusta?

Nunca había tenido a un bebé tan cerca. Es tan pequeño …

Bueno, seguro que algún día tú tendrás un hijo propio. – Aseguró Malik.

No creo que sepa ser una buena madre. – Discrepó Kaileena.

Tranquila, eso se lleva dentro. Y de todas formas, siempre puedes pedir ayuda … - Dijo Farah. - Y tendrías a su padre para criarle.

Tras decir Farah aquella frase, Kaileena miró de reojo a Cyrus, que se había colocado a su lado. Había imaginado un futuro con él, pero tener hijos era otra cosa. Por la forma en que la miraba, estaba claro que Cyrus no pondría excusa alguna para tener hijos una vez la hubiera desposado. Seguramente lo ansiaba. Pero ella no se veía capaz de pasar por todo lo que conllevaba ser madre, desde el embarazo hasta criarlo adecuadamente. ¿Qué clase de modelo a seguir sería? ¿Qué clase de hijos se podían esperar de la Emperatriz del Tiempo?

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto del bebé, que comenzó a patalear y retorcerse. Kaileena no sabía qué hacer con él. Farah no necesitó ni un segundo para saber qué le ocurría a su hijo.

Dámelo. – Le dijo.

¡Lo siento! Te juro que no sé qué he hecho. – Le decía Kaileena, muy nerviosa, tratando de disculparse.

No te preocupes. El pobre lleva esperando ya un buen rato a que vinierais para comer, ¿verdad Darab? – Le preguntó a su hijo, acercándolo a ella. Le hablaba con un tono dulce y alegre, como si el bebé la entendiera. – Es que habéis tardado mucho y el pobre tenía hambre, ¿a que sí?

¿Cómo sabes que tiene hambre? – Le preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

Instinto maternal. – Respondió Malik por ella. – Todas las mujeres lo tienen.

Yo no creo que lo tenga …

¡Claro que lo tienes! – Insistió Malik. – Despertará a su debido tiempo.

Nunca has tenido contacto con bebés, Kaileena. – Le decía Farah mientras colocaba a Darab en la posición adecuada. – Por eso no sientes que puedas tenerlo. Pero, ¡ya verás!

Con ayuda de Asha, que había colaborado en el parto como matrona, Farah comenzó a darle el pecho a su hijo. Darab no tardó en encontrar su fuente de alimento y tragaba la leche de su progenitora y protectora madre sin pausa, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manitas a su pecho.

Pues sí que tenía hambre. – Dijo Malik, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño hijo. – Estabas hambriento, ¿verdad, pequeñajo?

¡Claro! – Respondió Farah por él. – Es que el tío Cyrus y la tía Kaileena se han entretenido por el camino. Pero les vamos a perdonar, ¿verdad? – Dijo Farah sonriendo. – Sí, por esta vez les perdonaremos.

Cyrus se extrañó al escuchar las palabras de Farah. ¿Entretenerse por el camino? Su primera reacción fue mirar a Kalim, y éste, al ver que Cyrus tenía su mirada clavada en él, miró hacia otro lado, confirmando sus sospechas. Entonces Cyrus le miró amenazante.

Será bocazas … - Pensó.

Darab acabó durmiéndose tras varios minutos. Había comido a más no poder, y el calor que Farah le transmitía fue suficiente para que le entrase sueño. Con cuidado, se lo entregó a Malik y él lo llevó a su cuna, hecha especialmente para él. La colocaron junto a las ventanas, para que le diera el Sol con más facilidad.

Aprovechando que Darab se había dormido, Farah pidió algo de tiempo para poder darse un baño. Todos los hombres, salvo Malik, abandonaron la habitación y, de paso, fueron a comer. Los sirvientes traerían comida allí más tarde.

Kaileena permaneció allí junto a Asha y Mina por petición de Farah. Las dos sirvientas ayudaron a Farah a despojarse de su ropa. Una vez hecho, se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y Malik la cogió cuidadosamente en brazos para llevarla a los baños. Asha y Mina corrieron las cortinas para darle a Farah algo más de intimidad mientras la ayudaban a bañarse.

Malik esperó fuera con Kaileena. Ella se acercó a la cuna y observó a Darab. Sentía mucha curiosidad por el pequeño Príncipe. Malik la vio y se colocó a su lado, observando orgulloso a su hijo.

Esto ha despertado tu atención, ¿eh? – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Sí. – Respondió ella, tímidamente.

¿De verdad que nunca has visto a un bebé de cerca? ¿Cuántos años has estado en la Tierra? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos?

Si la memoria no me falla, creo que han sido cuatrocientos treinta y dos.

¡Dioses! Pues te conservas de maravilla.

¡Gracias!

Ahora en serio, ¿de verdad que en todos esos años nunca has visto a un bebé de cerca? No me lo creo.

Está bien … Lo admito. – Confesó ella. – He mentido sobre eso. Sí que he tenido a otros bebés en mis brazos … Pero no creo que quieras saber por qué.

Kaileena, ¿no me estarás diciendo que …?

Los mataba delante de sus padres para torturarles. – Confesó, avergonzada. – No tenía reparo alguno en …

¡No me digas lo que hacías con ellos! No quiero saberlo. – Interrumpió él, tapándose los oídos. - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

No quería que nadie lo supiera … Te ruego que no se lo digas a Farah, no quiero que me prohíba acercarme a Darab.

Kaileena, no te mentiré. Lo que me acabas de decir es un buen motivo para desconfiar de ti.

Lo sé … - Kaileena inclinó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Pero te conocemos y sabemos que has cambiado. Salvaste la vida de un niño en un almacén en llamas y antepusiste su vida a la tuya cuando quisimos rescataros. Eso es un punto a tu favor. – Malik trataba de darle un matiz diferente a las atrocidades que Kaileena acababa de confesar. – Farah no te prohibirá ver a Darab. Quiere que estés con ella cuando yo no esté para que veas cómo se cría a un hijo. Eso te facilitará las cosas cuando …

Malik, no voy a tener ningún hijo. – Interrumpió ella.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? ¡Por favor, Malik! Piénsalo. ¿Qué clase de modelo sería para mis hijos? Ningún niño desearía tener como madre a una asesina despiadada que ha estado torturando a la humanidad durante siglos.

Pues los planes de Cyrus son tener hijos contigo.

¡Pues me da igual los planes de …! – Kaileena analizó la frase con detenimiento. - ¡¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Él. No debería sorprenderte. – Kaileena se alejó de él y se sentó en una silla. – Kaileena, a él le da igual quien eras en el pasado. Lo que cuenta es quién eres ahora. Dime, ¿serías capaz de matar a Darab si me diera la vuelta?

¡No! – Negó ella, molesta por aquella pregunta.

¿Y a cualquier otro niño?

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿A algún ciudadano? – Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ves? Ya no eres esa clase de persona. ¡Por eso no te convertiste en las Arenas! ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí … Pero sigo sin estar segura de que pueda afrontar semejante cambio en mi vida.

Bueno, tienes tiempo para pensarlo y prepararte. Pero te aseguro que harías a Cyrus muy feliz si le dieras un hijo.

Príncipe Malik. – Llamó Mina. – ¿Podéis ayudarnos a llevar a la Princesa Farah hasta la cama?

Enseguida voy.

Te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos, ¿no crees?- Continuó Kaileena con su conversación.

Si … Bueno … - Respondió él, sonriendo. – Ahora hablaremos de eso. Espera aquí.

Malik entró en los baños y salió a los pocos segundos cargando con Farah. Asha y Mina la ayudaron a vestirse con unos ropajes más cómodos para su estado y le mulleron las almohadas. Tras esto, las dos siervas se retiraron a ordenar los baños. Farah se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Malik se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó.

Cansada.

Entonces deberías dormir un poco.

Luego. – Y mirando a Kaileena, le dijo. – Ahora quiero hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Ven. – Invitó Malik. Kaileena se sentó a los pies de la cama. - ¿Qué ha pasado antes?

¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber pasado? – Kaileena se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

No lo sé … - Dijo Farah. - ¿Habéis hablado?

Sí.

¿De qué? – Preguntó Malik.

Vale, me estoy cansando. ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas? – Preguntó, molesta.

Kalim nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. – Respondió Malik. Tanto él como Farah sonreían pícaramente. - ¡Qué bien lo habéis disimulado antes! ¿Eh?

Venga, Kaileena, que ya sabemos que Cyrus te ha besado. ¡No te hagas la inocente!

Yo … Yo… - Kaileena tartamudeaba.

¡Mírala! Si se está ruborizando y todo. – Se reía Malik.

¡No es verdad! – Negó ella, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Claro que lo es. – Dijo Farah. – Bueno … ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Ya está todo arreglado?

No.

¿No? – Malik y Farah no comprendían.

Dice que necesita algo más de tiempo para estar seguro de cómo decirme lo que siente. Dice que espera a que llegue el día adecuado. – Explicó ella. – El beso ha sido porque me he desesperado un poco.

Algo está tramando … - Sospechó Farah. – Pero bueno, estarás contenta, ¿no?

¡Muchísimo!

Pues no se nota. – Dijo Malik. - ¿Por qué lo ocultáis? Os hemos visto abrazados en el pasillo. Esto no es ningún secreto.

Me ha pedido que delante de los demás actuemos como siempre. Al parecer no quiere que se sepa. Pero si Kalim os ha dicho eso y nos habéis visto … Cyrus lo matará.

¡Que lo intente! – Se rió Farah. – Pero no lo entiendo … ¿Por qué quiere ocultarlo? – Miró a Malik. - ¿Tú sabes si trama algo?

Ni idea. Pero ya lo averiguaremos.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó Kaileena.

A ti no te lo vamos a decir. – Respondió Farah. – Tendrás que esperar y ver qué pasa.

¡No es justo! – Protestó ella.

Bueno, ya hemos aclarado el tema del beso.- Intervino Malik. – Ahora Farah necesita descansar un poco. Ve con los demás, Kaileena. Estarán en el comedor.

De acuerdo. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?

Claro. – Asintió Farah.

Farah, tu Padre … ¿desconfía de mí?

Sabía que pasaría esto … - Suspiró ella.- Kaileena, mi Padre te echó porque sabía que Cyrus iría a por ti. Todo esto ha sido un plan suyo.

¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Por supuesto. Puedes irte tranquila. – Aseguró ella.

Kaileena se marchó aliviada al saber que el Padre de Farah no la odiaba. En cierto modo, le estaba agradecida, pues a él le debía todo lo que había ocurrido con Cyrus. Más animada que nunca, se apresuró a reunirse con los demás en el comedor para tomar algo y, de paso, charlar con los presentes.

Dentro de la habitación, Malik corrió las cortinas para que no entrase tanta luz y encendió la chimenea. Aquel fuego mantendría sus aposentos en una temperatura ideal.

Bueno, es hora de dormir. – Le dijo a Farah, dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

¿Tú también vas a dormir?

No, me quedaré leyendo algo frente a la chimenea. – Cogió las sábanas y la arropó, dándole un beso. – Descansa, te lo mereces.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, mi Princesa.

Farah cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Estaba agotada tras el duro parto por el que pasó. Malik encendió unas cuantas velas para que la habitación no quedara completamente a oscuras y, así, poder moverse por ella.

Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde tenía una jarra de agua, un vaso, y un frasco con medicina que el Anciano le había aconsejado tomar. Llenó el vaso hasta la mitad y vertió en el algo de medicina. Lo agitó durante unos segundos para que se disolviera. Pero en lugar de bebérselo, lo dejó en la mesa y buscó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña bolsa, y de ésta, una hoja de la planta que solía tomar hasta que el Anciano se lo prohibió.

La miró pensativo. El hombre que solía conseguírselas se la había entregado esa misma mañana, como siempre. Sabía que no debía tomarlas, que a la larga, sería perjudicial para él. Pero si estallaba una guerra, no aguantaría si no las tomaba. Se giró y miró a Farah. Le había prometido no volver a probarlas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sí mismo y pensar también en ella, y también en su hijo. No, no podía recaer. Había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla.

Volvió a meter la hoja en la bolsa y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Acto seguido, cogió el vaso y se bebió la medicina de un trago. Tenía un sabor horrible, pero era preferible eso a volver a caer tan bajo.

Cogió al pequeño Darab en brazos, que gimoteó brevemente, y se sentó con él frente a la chimenea. Lo sostuvo con un brazo y con el otro alcanzó un libro y comenzó a leerlo. Pero tras varias líneas, apartó la mirada del libro.

Había sido Padre, una experiencia que creía que jamás volvería a vivir. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar de cero y criar a su hijo como no pudo hacer con los anteriores, tal y como intentó con Hamid. Miró al pequeño Darab y sonrió. Era un regalo de los Dioses. Soltando el libro, acercó a Darab más a él y sostuvo su pequeña manita con la suya. El pequeño agarró el dedo índice de su Padre.

A Malik se le escapó una carcajada. Su relación con sus hijos siempre había sido la de un maestro y sus discípulos, no llegando a nada más. No haría lo mismo con él. Junto a Farah, le criarían con afecto y paciencia, seguros de que, algún día, sería un gran Rey. Finalmente, Malik elevó la cabeza de Darab y le dio un beso en la frente.

Farah, que se había despertado al oír a Darab, observó toda la escena. Contenta y satisfecha, sonrió al ver que Malik no sólo había aceptado a Darab, sino que había nacido un vínculo entre Padre e hijo que sería muy difícil de romper. Malik le quería no sólo como Rey, sino como hijo. Tranquila, volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos, esperando soñar con un futuro prometedor.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: La presentación de Darab**

A la mañana siguiente llegaron Rostam y Jannat de sus respectivos Reinos. Puesto que Malik les había dicho en sus cartas que el bebé no nacería hasta unos días más tarde, se asombraron al saber a su llegada que ya había nacido. Ambos felicitaron a Malik y Farah por ello, sobre todo por ser un varón, lo que le quitaba presión a Malik sobre su descendencia.

¡Se le ve muy sano! – Dijo Rostam. – Y qué ojos tiene. – Se rió al ver que los abría mucho. – Parece que esté asustado. ¿De qué color creéis que se le quedarán?

Pronto lo sabremos. – Dijo Malik.

Al menos ha sacado la nariz de su Madre. ¡Menos mal! – Se burló Rostam.

¿Cómo que "menos mal"? – Preguntó Malik, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nariz?

Nada, nada. – Respondió Rostam. – Admitámoslo, Farah tiene una nariz más pequeña que la tuya, más elegante.

¡¿Me estás llamando narizotas?

¡No! – Rostam no podía evitar reírse de su hermano mayor. Sabía que no se enfadaría con él en esa situación. – Tranquilo, algún rasgo sacará de ti. ¡No te preocupes!

¡Claro que se parece a su Padre! – Interrumpió Farah. – Tiene los mismos labios.

Yo no le veo parecido. – Insistía Rostam.

Vamos, Rostam, deja de torturarle. – Intervino Jannat. – Malik, claro que se parece a ti, tiene rasgos de los dos.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó él.

Sí, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? – Preguntó Farah.

¡Tiene miedo de que sea más atractivo que él! – Interrumió Cyrus, entrando en la habitación con Kaileena. - ¿Cómo estáis todos?

¡Cyrus! – Jannat corrió a saludar a su hermano. - ¿Cómo estás? Malik nos contó que te hirieron.

Estoy perfectamente. – Respondió él.

Se nota. – Dijo Rostam.

¿Y vos, Kaileena? ¿Estáis recuperada? – Preguntó Jannat, girándose hacia Kaileena.

Hace mucho que me recuperé. Todo se lo debo a Cyrus. – Respondió ella, sonriendo. – De no ser por él, seguramente no estaría aquí.

¡Me alegro!

Ahora que habéis llegado, os voy a hacer una pregunta. – Dijo Rostam, rascándose la barbilla. - ¿A quién creéis que se parece Darab?

Mientras no herede el mal carácter de su Padre, como si quiere parecerse a un burro. – Respondió Cyrus.

¡¿Mal carácter? ¿Es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo todos para decir esas cosas de mí?

Yo creo que sí se parece en algo a Malik. – Contestó Kaileena, pensativa. Tenía una extraña sonrisa.

¡Gracias! Al fin alguien que no dice algo malo de mí. – Malik se pausó un instante. - ¿En qué se parece?

¡Ay! No … Farah también tiene el pelo negro. ¡Lo siento, Malik!

¡Oh, sí! – Exclamó Rostam, rodeándola con el brazo. - ¡Ese ha sido muy bueno!

Chicos, parad ya. – Les regañó Farah. – Vais a acabar enfadándole.

Continuaron con las bromas un rato más. Todos adoraban a Darab. El pequeño Príncipe había sido recibido por su Familia con gran entusiasmo.

Varios días más tarde, se celebró una fiesta en Palacio para presentar a Darab ante la Corte Real. Toda la Familia Real se reunió para ello, y asistieron numerosos representantes de reinos vecinos y amigos de la Familia. Todos vestían sus mejores galas para darle la bienvenida al nuevo Príncipe.

Farah se encontraba más recuperada, aunque continuaba agotada por estar continuamente pendiente de su bebé. No le quitaba la vista de encima. Malik insistía en que no se preocupara, pero ella lo veía indefenso y vulnerable ante el mundo que le rodeaba, y no quería dejar a su bebé solo. Además, se alertaba con cualquier detalle, como estaba ocurriendo.

Farah, tranquila. – Le decía Malik mientras se preparaba. – Está bien.

¡No, Malik! No puede estar bien. – Insistía ella. Se le notaba el agotamiento en la cara. – Algo va mal.

No ha llorado esta noche, ¿y qué? ¿No decías que su llanto no te dejaba dormir? ¡Deberías alegrarte!

¡Claro! Como a ti una vez que te duermes no hay quien te despierte … Para ti es sencillo, no te pasas las noches en vela pendiente de él.

Llevas quejándote de que llora por las noches desde que nació, y para una vez que no lo hace te vuelves loca.

¡Porque no es normal! – Farah estaba muy nerviosa y caminaba en círculos.

Lo bebés no tienen por qué llorar por las noches siempre. – Insistía él mientras se ponía las botas.

¡El nuestro sí!

Se acabó. – Agarrándola del brazo, la sentó en la cama y la sujetó por los hombros. – Estás agotada, necesitas descansar.

Estoy bien.

No, no lo estás. En cuanto acabe la presentación de Darab, regresas aquí y te acuestas un rato.

¡No necesito dormir!

Sí que lo necesitas. Confía en mí. Duerme un rato, yo me quedaré con Darab.

Pero Darab necesita tenerme cerca …

Farah, soy su Padre. Ya tengo experiencia en estos campos. – Le dijo acariciándole la cara. – Mira, cuando llegue la hora de que le des el pecho, vendremos aquí. Después regresaré con él a la fiesta y tú te quedarás durmiendo. Así no te molestará si llora.

Está bien …

Tras vestir a Darab, se dirigieron al Salón del Trono. Allí les esperaban todos. Entraron por el piso superior, donde estaba el Trono. Allí estaba Shahraman, quien en cuanto les vio comenzó con la presentación.

¡Invitados míos! – Comenzó. – Llevábamos mucho esperando para poder dar esta noticia, y al fin, tras nueve largos meses, la Princesa Farah ha dado a luz a un sanísimo niño, el Príncipe Darab. ¡Démosle todos una cálida bienvenida al seno de nuestra Familia!

La gente aplaudió eufórica al tiempo que Shahraman terminaba de pronunciar sus palabras y Malik alzaba a su hijo, orgulloso. A su lado, Farah sonreía al ver el recibimiento que había tenido Darab. Tras saludar a algunos conocidos, la pareja se retiró a sus aposentos para que Farah alimentase a su hijo lejos del bullicio de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Kaileena caminaba cogida del brazo de Cyrus, saludando a algunos de los amigos del joven Príncipe, quien iba informándola sobre todo aquel con quien se cruzaban. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía cómoda allí.

Aquellos de allí son el Jeque de Arabia y su esposa. Son buenos amigos de mi Padre. – Le explicaba él. – Aquel hombre es el Sultán de Azad, gran aliado de Persia y un amigo muy cercano de la Familia Real. – Divisó en la lejanía a un par de hombres y los señaló disimuladamente. – Y, ¿ves a esos hombres junto a la puerta?

Sí. – Respondió ella.

Esos son unos hermanos mercaderes muy poderosos. Casi todas las prendas de la Familia Real y la gente de alto estatus proceden de sus talleres.

Ya veo … - Dijo ella, sin mirarle.

¿Te ocurre algo? Estás tensa.

No me siento cómoda aquí, Cyrus. Recuerdo esas caras. Casi todos los que están aquí estaban presentes el día que me … "presentaste" ante toda tu gente. En cuanto pasamos se ponen a murmurar cosas en voz baja.

Kaileena, ¿no estás siendo un poco exagerada?

Cyrus, lo digo en serio.

¡Kaileena! – Interrumpió el Rey, acercándose a ellos con Hassan. - ¡Qué bien que os encuentro!

Padre, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Cyrus, extrañado.

No, nada malo. – Miró a Kaileena. – Hassan desea saber si volveréis a ocupar el puesto de Sacerdotisa ahora que estáis recuperada.

Nos honraría teneros de nuevo entre nosotros, Emperatriz. – Dijo Hassan.

Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado … - Dijo Kaileena.

¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote. – Será sólo un momento.

Kaileena se alejó con Hassan hacia los Jardines. Tenía varias dudas que aclarar sobre volver a ser Sacerdotisa. En cuanto desaparecieron, Cyrus se giró hacia su Padre, enfurecido.

¡¿Sacerdotisa? ¡¿Por qué habéis permitido eso?

¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó él, mostrándose sereno.

¡Si Kaileena vuelve a ser Sacerdotisa ningún hombre podrá tocarla!

¿Y eso te preocupa? Técnicamente ningún hombre debería haberlo hecho, pero creo que tú fuiste uno de los muchos que se saltaron esa norma.

Pero … ¡Eso fue en el pasado! Yo …

Cyrus, si lo que pretendes es desposar a Kaileena, ¿por qué no lo dices abiertamente? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, Cyrus. Y todos vimos como abrazabas a Kaileena en el pasillo.

¡¿Qué?

Cyrus no daba crédito a lo que oía. Hasta su Padre, con el que aún guardaba las distancias, le insistía en decirle a Kaileena lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Al cabo de un rato, Hassan y ella regresaron. Cyrus aguardaba saber qué decisión tomaría Kaileena.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó, nervioso.

¿Habéis tomado una decisión, Kaileena? – Preguntó el Rey.

Necesito pensármelo. Hay cosas de las que no estoy muy segura.

Cyrus suspiró aliviado. Aquello le daba tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía dormirse, pues si Hassan insistía y Kaileena acababa aceptando, su relación estaría en serio peligro. Hassan se retiró con el Rey, charlando sobre diversos temas. Malik dejó a Farah durmiendo en sus aposentos y regresó a la fiesta con Darab, dormido en sus brazos.

¿Me he perdido algo?

Hassan quiere que Kaileena regrese al Templo. – Respondió Cyrus, desanimado.

Oh … - Viendo lo incómoda que era la situación, Malik decidió hablar con Cyrus sobre el tema. Pero para ello tenía que quitar a Kaileena de en medio. – Kaileena, ¿quieres coger a Darab?

¡Claro! – Asintió ella, cogiéndolo con cuidado.

Ten cuidado. Acaba de dormirse. – Rodeando a su hermano con el brazo, añadió. – Me llevo a Cyrus un momento a dar un paseo, ¿te importa?

En absoluto. Me quedo acompañada.

¡Genial! Regresaremos en un rato. – Se despidió él.

Kaileena se quedó sentada, observando a Darab y preguntándose si algún día ella podría ser madre. Sería un cambio muy importante en su vida, pero le daba demasiado miedo. Nunca había tenido a un bebé en sus brazos en esa situación. Darab era el primero. Estaba confusa, no comprendía cómo podía asesinar a una criatura inocente e indefensa cruelmente. Ahora, aquel bebé, a pesar de no ser suyo, le producía un sentimiento de felicidad y satisfacción. ¿Sería aquello una señal?

Mientras ella se debatía consigo misma en silencio, Malik y Cyrus hablaban sobre lo ocurrido.

Estoy preocupado, Malik.

Lo sé. Y no es para menos. Si Kaileena es nombrada Sacerdotisa, despídete de reconciliarte con ella.

¡Pero Padre lo ha aprobado! ¡¿Por qué?

No lo sé … No he hablado con él al respecto.

Esto se me va de las manos.

Pero Cyrus, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Escucha … - Le dijo. – Lo tengo todo planeado. ¡Sólo necesito que llegue el día adecuado!

¿El día adecuado? Cyrus, a Kaileena eso no le importa. Lo que le importa es que le digas lo que sientes de una vez por todas. – Insistía Malik.

Malik, confía en mí. Si todo me sale como quiero, nuestra reconciliación estará asegurada.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Eso es un secreto.

A mí puedes contármelo. Soy tu hermano.

No. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Te estás arriesgando mucho, Cyrus. Podrías perderla de nuevo, y puede que para siempre.

Lo sé …

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Kaileena se encariñaba más y más del pequeño Darab. Kalim y Arun decidieron unirse a ella y se sentaron a su lado. Los hermanos de Farah se mostraban realmente cercanos con ella, sobretodo Kalim.

Os ha tocado hacer de niñera, ¿eh? – Bromeó el menor de los hermanos.

No me importa cuidar de Darab.- Dijo ella, sonriendo. - Creo que empieza a gustarme este regalo de los Dioses.

Permitidme cogerle en brazos un poco. – Pidió él. Kaileena le entregó el bebé, pero acto seguido empezó a llorar. - ¡¿Qué? Oh, vamos …

Volviendo a cogerlo, Kaileena lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo tranquilizó sin dificultad alguna. El bebé volvió a cerrar los ojos plácidamente.

¡Vaya! Se os está empezando a dar bien esto. – Exclamó Arun.

Si, ¡quién lo diría! – Bromeó Kalim. – La Emperatriz del Tiempo cuidando de un bebé.

Ante aquella comparación, Kaileena no pudo evitar volver a pensar en su pasado. Escenas horribles regresaron a su mente. Manos bañadas en sangre, gritos de madres desamparadas, el eco de sus carcajadas de diversión retumbando en las paredes. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Se estaba agobiando, y ver que los invitados continuaban mirándola mal sólo agravó la situación.

Coged a Darab. – Kaileena le dio el bebé a Arun. – Necesito salir a tomar el aire.

¿Estáis bien? – Le preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

Si, es sólo que … Necesito despejar mis pensamientos. – Dijo ella, alejándose.

¿He dicho algo que la haya ofendido? – Se preocupó Kalim.

Kaileena abandonó el escenario de la fiesta para caminar por los Jardines. Debía andarse con ojo, pues aún no se los conocía y podría perderse. La noche ya había caído sobre la magnífica Babilonia y el sonido de la fiesta se escuchaba por los alrededores de Palacio.

La Emperatriz del Tiempo. Aquel título que ella misma se otorgó para hacerse temer siempre le perseguiría. No importaba si conseguía integrarse o si la Familia Real le aceptaba. Para el resto del mundo siempre sería la Emperatriz, una asesina, un monstruo desterrado del Reino de los Dioses. Nada les haría cambiar de opinión.

Con la oscuridad de la noche, llegaron tres visitantes a la ciudad. Ocultos bajo turbantes, se escondieron en una taberna de los barrios bajos de Babilonia, frecuentado por bandidos, asesinos y aquellos desleales al Rey Shahraman, los seguidores de Saman. El mismo Cyrus se había refugiado allí alguna que otra vez durante su destierro, escapando de los soldados que su propio Padre había mandado para apresarle.

Los tres viajeros entraron en la taberna y se sentaron en la barra. Tras pedir unas bebidas, escucharon atentamente una conversación que el tabernero tenía con uno de sus clientes habituales.

¿Habéis oído la noticia? El Príncipe Malik ha tenido un hijo varón. – Comentaba el tabernero.

Otro usurpador más que sumar a la lista. – Dijo un hombre, mostrando asco. – Ninguno de los hijos de Shahraman merece vivir, y mucho menos Malik.

Se rumorea que el Príncipe Malik fue concebido fuera del matrimonio. – Informó otro hombre, un espía en Palacio.- Lo que significa que Shahraman y la Reina Mehri mantuvieron un romance a espaldas de Saman cuando ella estaba prometida con él.

¡¿Qué decís? – Exclamó el primer hombre. - ¡Eso es imposible!

No creáis. Todo encaja a la perfección. La muerte de Saman, el embarazo de la Reina y el nacimiento de Malik …

O sea que Shahraman no sólo codiciaba el Trono, ¡también quería a Mehri! – Dedujo el tabernero.

¡Maldito rufián! Ojalá toda su Familia fuera masacrada como hizo él con nosotros. – Maldijo un antiguo general, fiel a Saman. – Ahora tenemos que ocultarnos para sobrevivir … ¡Qué bajo hemos caído!

Aquella conversación despertó el interés del cabecilla de los viajeros. Se acercó y se unió a la conversación.

La Familia Real es un criadero de ratas, ¿eh? – Dijo, riéndose.

Las ratas tienen más honor. – Corrigió el espía.

¿Qué podéis decirme del Príncipe Cyrus?

¡¿Ese? Es idéntico a su Padre. Sólo ha traído el mal a esta ciudad … Y ahora está además esa arpía de la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Traer el enemigo aquí. ¡Menuda idea! – Dijo el tabernero.

Y si tanto les odiáis, ¿por qué no acabáis con ellos?

Llevamos años tratando de planear el asesinato de la Familia Real, pero es imposible conseguir una oportunidad de matarlos a todos a la vez.

¿A la vez? Eso no es necesario. – Se carcajeó el viajero, dejando su rostro al descubierto. – Sólo hay que saber qué ficha derribar para que las otras caigan con ella.

¡Vos! Sois el Daeva que intentó asesinar al Príncipe Cyrus. – Uno de los hombres le reconoció.

¿Qué os trae por aquí? – Preguntó el tabernero. – Creía que habíais huido.

Busco venganza … Y sé exactamente cómo acabar con la Familia Real.

¿Cómo pretendéis hacerlo? – Le preguntó el espía.

Vos facilitarme el acceso a Palacio y lo que ocurre en su interior, y yo me encargaré que su mundo de felicidad se desmorone …

Tras recorrer parte de los Jardines, Kaileena decidió sentarse en un pequeño banco junto a un estanque. Era poco profundo y de agua totalmente cristalina, dejando ver los peces que había en su interior. Kaileena se perdió en sus pensamientos sin saber que estaba siendo observada por un grupo de críos indeseables liderados por el hijo del Consejero Personal del Rey.

Siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y protegido por su posición, aquel niño era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pues nadie podía hacerle nada. Idolatraba a su padre, y puesto que éste despreciaba con toda su alma a la Emperatriz del Tiempo y no la veía digna de estar allí, el niño siguió sus pasos.

Iba acompañado por dos niños más, todos con los bolsillos llenos de piedras y un turbante en la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. Ninguno superaba los 12 años, pero su estatus social les hacía creerse superiores al resto de los mortales.

Kaileena escuchó un sonido tras unos arbustos y se giró. Al ver a los tres niños, no les dio importancia y les ignoró. Pero aquello sólo prendió la mecha de su cabecilla.

¡Eh! ¡¿Quién os creéis que sois para darnos la espalda? – Exigió el cabecilla. - ¡Miradnos!

Kaileena continuó ignorándolos, esperando que se largaran de allí y la dejaran en paz. Pero sus planes eran bien distintos.

¡Sois una escoria! Deberíais estar en la Prisión. – Acusó el niño.

Sigue sin hacernos caso. – Observó otro.

¡Pues a por ella!

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Kaileena sintió un golpe en el hombro. Extrañada, se giró y vio que los tres niños se aproximaban a ella, lanzándole piedras.

¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Exigió ella. - ¡Parad!

¡Vos no dais órdenes aquí! – Gritó el cabecilla.

¡Dejadme en paz! – Dijo ella, levantándose. - ¡Largaos!

¡Largaos vos de nuestra ciudad!

Malik y Cyrus regresaron al Salón del Trono, pero no encontraron a Kaileena. Cuando vieron a Kalim y Arun con el bebé, preguntaron si sabían dónde estaba, a lo que ellos respondieron que solo dijo que necesitaba salir a tomar el aire. Extrañado y preocupado, Cyrus se dio la vuelta y, al mirar por la ventana, vio de casualidad a Kaileena, acorralada por los tres pequeños vándalos que la acosaban.

Cyrus saltó por la ventana y corrió hacia su posición, gritándole a los tres críos que parasen, pero ninguno le obedecía. Cuando llegó, Cyrus sólo fue capaz de presenciar cómo uno de ellos lanzaba una piedra que golpeó a Kaileena en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al estanque.

Los críos empezaron a reírse. Kaileena, llevándose la mano sobre la herida, escuchó no sólo las risas de los niños, sino las de los invitados a la fiesta, que alterados por los gritos de Cyrus, se habían asomado a curiosear. Aquello no podía ser más humillante para ella.

Mientras Cyrus agarró al hijo del Consejero de la camisa, impidiéndole huir, Kaileena se levantó y salió de allí corriendo. Poco le importaba el frío o el dolor de la caída o la herida. Le habían herido donde más le dolía: en su autoestima.

Al verla alejarse, Cyrus optó por dejar ir al niño y correr tras ella. Sabía que aquello habría herido sus sentimientos, y Kaileena estaba aquel día muy sensible sobre ser aceptada. Todos los invitados comentaban entre risas lo ocurrido.

Rostam se fijó en su hijo pequeño, Giv, el cual había perdido de vista momentos antes y que ahora regresaba despeinado y muy agitado. Siempre había sido un niño ejemplar, pero su actitud era demasiado sospechosa.

Giv, ¿dónde estabas? - Le preguntó seriamente.

Ju … Jugando, Padre. – Respondió el chico, nervioso.

¿En serio? Vacía tus bolsillos. – Le ordenó fríamente.

¿Qué? – El niño apenas podía vocalizar.

Vacíalos.

Tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos, sacó un par de piedras. Aquello confirmó las sospechas de Rostam, quien acto seguido agarró a su hijo del brazo y le obligó a caminar hacia los aposentos de Kaileena.

Cyrus llegó a los aposentos de Kaileena y llamó a la puerta. Tal y como esperaba, no contestó, así que abrió y entró. No estaba allí, pero escuchó un llanto procedente de los baños. Miró al suelo y vio varias gotas de sangre, además del rastro de agua que había dejado, lo que le preocupó aún más. Al fin, acurrucada en una esquina, encontró a Kaileena llorando.

Kaileena. – Cyrus se arrodilló a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. - ¿Estás bien?

Déjame sola, Cyrus. – Respondió ella entre sollozos.

Enséñame la cara. – Le dijo.

No.

Enséñamela, Kaileena.

Kaileena sabía que poner resistencia sería inútil y, finalmente, alzó la cabeza, dejando ver una herida en su ceja derecha de la que emanaba sangre. Tenía medio rostro, cuello y manos cubiertos por su propia sangre, mezclada con el agua del estanque.

Oh no … - Cyrus suspiró y le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder examinar su herida. - ¿Te duele mucho?

No.

¿Por qué te estaban tirando piedras esos niños?

¡No lo sé! Estaba sentada frente al estanque y de pronto aparecieron increpándome. Les ignoré, pero siguieron, y luego empezaron a tirarme piedras … Como si fuera un vulgar animal. – Se lamentaba ella. – He sido el hazmerreír de la fiesta …

No digas eso.

¡Es verdad! Todos se reían de mí. – Kaileena se abrazó a él buscando consuelo.

Estás empapada. – Le dijo. – Necesitas secarte. Quítate el vestido y cúbrete con algo. Te esperaré fuera para curarte esa herida. – Cyrus se levantó y salió de los baños. – No tardes, podrías resfriarte.

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo, Kaileena se desnudó y dejó caer el vestido al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de los golpes recibidos, sobre todo el de la cara. Cogió una toalla, se secó con ella y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo. Cyrus la esperaba fuera con un pequeño cuenco donde había echado unos ungüentos para sanar su herida. Se sentó con él en la cama y la examinó.

Estás helada. – Le dijo al tocarla. Se levantó y sacó de un armario una manta. Al regresar a su lado, se la echó por encima. – Así estarás mejor.

Gracias.

Ahora voy a untarte este ungüento en la herida. – Le dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara. Cogió el cuenco y un fragmento de tela. – Puede que te escueza.

Cyrus comenzó a aplicar la mezcla que había hecho sobre la piel de Kaileena con mucha delicadeza. Trataba de no hacerle daño, aunque el más mínimo roce le producía molestias, como era de esperar. Tras un rato, terminó y dejó el cuenco sobre una mesita.

Ya está. – Anunció. – No es profunda, así que no creo que tarde en cicatrizar.

Gracias.

Siento que esos niños te hayan hecho esto. No veo motivo por el que …

Cyrus, ambos sabemos por qué lo han hecho. – Interrumpió ella, mirando al suelo. – Da igual lo que haga, siempre seré la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Y la mayoría me verá como el monstruo cautivo que presentaste a tu regreso. – Kaileena suspiró desanimada. – Quizás debería regresar a la Isla del Tiempo y desaparecer de vuestras vidas.

¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – Cyrus se opuso radicalmente. – Tú de aquí no te marchas. Si les molesta tu presencia que miren a otro lado, pero no permitiré que te echen de aquí. Eres una más de la Familia.

¡No pertenezco a tú Familia, Cyrus! – Kaileena comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez, de rabia. - No hay nada que me una a vosotros. Sólo soy una invitada, ¡nada más!

Estás bajo la protección del Rey, ese vínculo te protege de cualquiera de fuera de nuestra Familia.

¿De qué me sirve estar bajo la protección de tu Padre? Todo el mundo tiene alguien a quien sentirse unido, alguien en quien apoyarse, una familia … Yo estoy sola.

No. – Corrigió él, acercándose a ella. – No lo estás. Nunca lo has estado.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me acepten?

Nada. Tú eres perfecta. Son ellos quienes no te quieren ver como realmente eres. Están ofuscados por lo que vieron en el pasado. Yo agradezco que me quitaras la venda que tenía sobre mis ojos que no me permitía ver lo distinta que eres a lo que los escritos nos tratan de hacer creer. – Le explicó él, sonriendo.

¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

Cuando miré a los ojos a aquella Emperatriz y vi en ellos el miedo a morir que sentía. Con una simple mirada lograste cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. – Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Kaileena. – No eres ningún monstruo y no necesitas probar nada para que te sientas aceptada. – Suspirando con tristeza, añadió. – Y … no quiero que vuelvas a ser Sacerdotisa.

¿Por qué? – Le preguntó ella, conociendo sus motivos.

Porque si lo haces voy a quebrantar muchas leyes para poder estar contigo.

¿Te cuento un secreto? – Le susurró ella, sonriendo. Él asintió y escuchó con atención. – No voy a aceptar el puesto de Sacerdotisa.

Entonces quizás debería comentarte que tengo un puesto vacante para una aventura que podría gustarte. Sólo tú y yo.

Interesante … - Respondió ella en tono seductor. - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ahora mismo.

Cyrus se acercó más a Kaileena y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Pocas ocasiones habían tenido tan claras como ésta. Dejándose llevar, Cyrus se aferró a Kaileena, pero ella se apartó de él mostrando dolor en su rostro.

¿Qué ocurre? – Se preocupó él.

Me duele todo el cuerpo. Esos niños me han acribillado a pedradas.

Oh … Es cierto. – Recordó él. – Lo siento. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

No, estoy bien. Gracias.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tras dar permiso para entrar, Kaileena y Cyrus vieron a Rostam, acompañado de Giv.

¡Vaya! Estáis los dos aquí. – Saludó él. – Espero no interrumpir nada.

Tranquilo, sólo estábamos hablando. – Dijo Cyrus. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Creo que Giv tiene algo que deciros, Kaileena. – Respondió, empujando a su hijo hacia delante.

¿Este es vuestro hijo? – Preguntó ella cordialmente.

No os mostréis tan simpática con él. – Advirtió él. – No pensaréis lo mismo de él cuando veáis lo que esconde en los bolsillos.

¿Qué? – Kaileena no lo comprendía.

Giv, vacíate los bolsillos. – Ordenó Rostam.

Temblando y mirando al suelo, el chico dejó caer de sus bolsillos todas las piedras que llevaba escondidas. Kaileena se llevó la mano al corazón, sobrecogida. Cyrus no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su propio sobrino había sido uno de los agresores.

¡Giv! ¿Tú …? – Cyrus no lo podía creer. - ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Yo … Sólo seguía a Hadi.

¿Quién? – Preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

El hijo del Consejero Personal de mi Padre. – Explicó Cyrus. Miró de nuevo a Giv. - ¿Pero qué hacías tú con él?

¡Yo sólo quería jugar!

¡¿Y te parece divertido tirarle piedras a Kaileena? – Cyrus estaba enfadado con su sobrino.

Aún hay más. – Intervino Rostam. – Cuéntales el resto, Giv.

No … - Se negó él, agachando la cabeza.

Giv, hazlo. – Insistía su padre.

¡No quiero! – Se resistía el chico, llorando de miedo.

¡Es una orden! ¡Habla!

¡Yo fui quien le dio a la Emperatriz en la cara! – Confesó el chico a gritos, mirando al suelo. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Kaileena apartó la mirada, decepcionada. Había sido un miembro de la Familia Real el que le había provocado esa herida.

Por favor, Emperatriz, ¡no me matéis! – Suplicó el crío, arrodillándose.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena se quedo de piedra.

Giv, ¿a qué viene eso? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Hadi dice que la Emperatriz mata a quien le molesta. – Explicó el pequeño.

¿Y tú te crees todo lo que te diga Hadi? – Cyrus estaba indignado por la actitud de Giv.

Lo siento … - Volvió a decir, agachando la cabeza. – No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

Más te vale. – Amenazó Rostam. – Vete. No le diré nada a tu madre, pero vas a recibir un duro castigo por esto. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo.

Giv cerró la puerta y se alejó llorando. En el Salón del Trono, Malik no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hadi, sospechando que él era el cabecilla del grupo. Al ver que tramaba algo con el otro niño, decidió intervenir.

Hola, Hadi. – Saludó seriamente. - ¿Planeando alguna trastada?

Eso a vos no os importa. – Respondió él.

¿Te has divertido lanzándole piedras a la Emperatriz?

Más de lo que planeaba. – Hadi era muy osado y no le importaba decir las cosas abiertamente, pues su padre siempre le protegía.

¡Qué interesante! – Y poniéndose serio con él, le agarró del brazo. – Camina.

En los aposentos de Kaileena la situación era muy incómoda. Rostam se sentía muy avergonzado por la actitud de su hijo, y se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. El silencio le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Kaileena, siento muchísimo lo ocurrido, de verdad. – Se disculpó él.

Olvidadlo, Rostam. No le deis más vueltas. – Kaileena no quería saber nada del tema. – No seáis duro con vuestro hijo. No parece un mal chico.

Es un hijo ejemplar, os lo puedo asegurar. Pero ese Hadi … Es una mala influencia para él.

¿Qué pasa con ese niño?

Hadi es el hijo del Consejero Personal de mi Padre, y su posición lo han convertido en un malcriado, osado e irrespetuoso. – Explicó Cyrus. – Cree que nadie puede tocarle.

El día que ese niño entre en el Ejército vamos a tener serios problemas. – Dijo Rostam.

Yo no quiero tenerlo cerca. – Advirtió Cyrus.

En aquel momento, alquien llamó a la puerta con impaciencia.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Kaileena.

Soy yo, Malik.

Pasa, Malik.

Malik entró con Hadi, cogiéndole de la oreja.

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Kaileena, desconcertada.

Aquí tienes al cabecilla que ha organizado todo. – Anunció Malik, colocándole frente a ella. – Este crío ha sido el que ha convencido a Giv y al otro niño para tirarte piedras.

Vaya … Hadi … - Murmuró Rostam.

¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – Dijo Cyrus.

El niño miraba a Kaileena con asco y desprecio. Ella no podía creer como un crío podía tener una mente tan perversa y confabuladora.

Pídele perdón. – Ordenó Malik.

No quiero. – Respondió el niño, orgulloso.

Es una orden, Hadi. ¡Discúlpate! – Insistió él casi a gritos.

¡No pienso disculparme! ¡No podéis obligarme!

Escucha mocoso. – Malik le agarró del brazo. – Si crees que por ser hijo de quien eres puedes ir haciendo lo que te plazca estás muy equivocado. Esta mujer está bajo la protección del Rey, así que …

¡No pienso pedirle perdón a la fulana de Ormazd!

¡¿Qué? – Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Kaileena estalló ante la osadía de Hadi, tratando de ir hacia él. - ¡Eso si que no se lo consiento!

¡No, Kaileena! – Cyrus intervino y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse. - ¡Quieta!

¡Sacad a ese crío de mi vista! – Gritó enfurecida.

¡Malik, sácalo de aquí! – Urgió Rostam.

¡Largo de aquí! Ya ajustaré cuentas con tu padre. – Dijo, echándolo y cerrando la puerta.

Kaileena, tranquilízate. – Le decía Cyrus. – Lo último que necesitamos es que ese niño descubra cómo enfurecerte.

No le sigas el juego. Si le haces algo y acude a su padre, te meterás en un lío. No busques problemas innecesarios. – Dijo Rostam.

Rostam tiene razón. Ignórale.

¡¿Para que me vuelva a lanzar piedras?

Si se le ocurre volver a hacerte eso me encargaré personalmente de que se trague cada una de las piedras que te lance. ¡Pero necesito que te tranquilices!

Voy a hablar seriamente con el padre de este niño. – Dijo Malik, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Me da igual quien sea, pero esto no lo pienso tolerar.

Te acompaño, ha convencido a Giv para hacerlo, y no voy a permitir que ese crío sea una mala influencia para mi hijo.

Malik y Rostam abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Cyrus y a Kaileena solos. Él aún estaba sujetándola, pero al ver que ya no estaba tan alterada, decidió soltarla.

¿Te encuentras mejor?

No …

Kaileena, escucha … Es sólo un niño malcriado.

¿De dónde crees que habrá sacado esas ideas Cyrus? ¡Seguro que su padre le ha dicho esas cosas tan horribles que ha dicho de mí! La ramera de Ormazd …

Bueno, Malik y Rostam hablarán con él. Además, seguro que cuando mi Padre se entere intervendrá.

Está bien …

¿Quieres que me quede esta noche aquí contigo?

No me vendría mal algo de compañía … Te lo agradezco.

Entonces decidido. Le diré a Asha que nos traiga algo de cenar.

Mientras Asha traía la cena, Kaileena decidió ponerse algo de ropa. Estaba cansada de tener la manta encima. Así que se dirigió a su armario y sacó un vestido blanco con el que solía dormir. Lo dejó sobre un diván que había a pocos metros y comenzó a vestirse. Aunque había unas cortinas que separaban la zona del armario y los baños privados de Kaileena del resto de la habitación, Cyrus podía ver a través de ellas lo que estaba haciendo. Su figura desnuda era su perdición. Sólo tendría que acercarse a ella y sería suya, pero no quería precipitarse.

Cuando Kaileena regresó, Cyrus no trató de disimular que la había estado espiando. Era ridículo negar lo evidente, pero si ella no decía nada al respecto, no había nada de qué preocuparse. La cena llegó justo a tiempo y ambos gozaron de una agradable velada a solas, cenando tumbados en la cama de Kaileena.

Se quedaron charlando un rato entre los cojines de la cama, mirándose el uno al otro. Bromeaban sobre anécdotas que les había ocurrido en el pasado. Kaileena jugaba con una fresa en sus dedos mientras Cyrus le contaba una de sus muchas aventuras. El Príncipe fue a coger una del plato que Asha les había traído, pero estaba vacío.

¿No quedan más?

Esta es la última. – Kaileena le mostró la cereza en sus dedos.

¿Te la vas a comer?

Quizás … ¿Acaso la quieres?

Sí, la quiero.

Pues ven a por ella. – Le dijo, ofreciéndosela. Pero cuando Cyrus se acercó más a ella y trató de cogerla, la apartó de su alcance. – ¡Tendrás que ser más rápido!

Dámela de una vez. Venga, te has comido muchas. – Kaileena, mirándole con ojos seductores, se metió la fresa en la boca y la sujetó con los dientes. – No, no eres capaz. No te la vas a comer. – Cyrus trató de arrebatársela, pero Kaileena cerró la boca y comenzó a masticar la dulce fruta. – Eres malvada, Kaileena.

Me lo dicen con frecuencia. – Respondió ella, aún masticando.

Retorcida … - Añadió él, empleando el mismo tono seductor y aproximándose más a ella.

También me lo dicen.

Perversa …

Finalmente, Cyrus se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarla. Tras unos minutos de apasionados besos y caricias, se separó de ella unos centímetros y se relamió los labios.

Esto es mejor que comer fresas … - Dijo, riéndose brevemente.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose en silencio, hasta que Kaileena decidió hablar.

¿A qué estás esperando?

¿Qué?

No te hagas el tonto. He visto como me mirabas mientras me vestía. ¿Qué se te pasaba por la cabeza?

Muchas cosas.

¿Cómo qué?

La primera noche que pasamos juntos.

¿Te excitaste?

¿Qué?

Cuando me espiaste mientras me vestía, ¿te excitaste? – Repitió ella.

Sí. – Admitió él.

¿Por qué te resistes entonces?

Prefiero reservarlo para el momento adecuado.

¿Otra vez con eso?

No te quejes, te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.

Eso espero …

Continuaron hablando en voz baja un rato más hasta caer dormidos, abrazados. Kaileena fue la primera en cerrar los ojos. Cyrus se quedó observándola hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él. Era la primera noche que pasaban juntos en mucho tiempo, y aunque mantuvieron las distancias, disfrutaron como no lo habían hecho en meses.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: El regreso de Karsham**

Malik regresó a sus aposentos tras la celebración. Farah continuaba dormida. Tratando de no hacer ruido, atravesó la habitación y se dispuso a dejar a Darab en su cuna, pero el bebé empezó a llorar.

¡No! No llores ahora, vamos … - Le dijo, tratando de hacerle callar.

¿Malik? – Llamó Farah, bostezando. - ¿Ya estás aquí?

Lo siento, Farah. – Se disculpó él, abrazando a Darab. – No quería despertarte.

¿Ha terminado la fiesta?

Sí.

¿Tanto tiempo he dormido? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Te dije que necesitabas descansar. – Malik se sentó a su lado con Darab en brazos.

Dámelo, tendrá hambre.

Con cuidado, Malik le entregó Darab a Farah. Ella se lo acercó al cuerpo y el bebé buscó corriendo su fuente de alimento, aferrándose al pecho de su madre. Malik se recostó a su lado, observando la dulce escena.

¿Se ha portado bien? – Malik asintió. - ¿Qué tal ha ido la fiesta?

Ha estado bien … - Dijo inseguro.

¿Pero …? – Farah se olía algo.

Ha habido un accidente.

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es grave?

No, no … Unos niños, entre ellos el hijo de mi hermano Rostam, han insultado y le han tirado piedras a Kaileena.

¡Dioses! ¿Y está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo? – Farah se alarmó.

No es nada grave. Tiene un corte en la cara y está algo alterada, pero Cyrus ya se ha encargado del asunto y está con ella. – Y añadió susurrándole al oído. – Y creo que van a pasar la noche juntos.

¡¿En serio? – Se rió ella.

Así que no te asustes si escuchas algo esta noche.

Ambos se rieron. El pequeño Darab se quedó dormido en brazos de su madre. Entre Malik y Farah le cambiaron de ropa, lo metieron en la cuna y le arroparon mientras ella le cantaba una canción de cuna. Tenía una voz preciosa. Malik le dio un beso y se fue en busca de sus medicinas. Farah observó cómo se las tomaba. El sabor no debía ser muy agradable, a juzgar por su cara.

¿Sientes alguna mejoría?

No estoy tan cansado como antes … Pero la diferencia es mínima. – Respondió. Suspiró desanimado. – Farah, esto no lleva a ninguna parte.

¡No! – Se acercó corriendo a él y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. – No digas eso. ¡Te vas a recuperar!

Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

Puede que lleve un tiempo … ¡Pero te pondrás mejor! – Aseguró ella.

Sabes que en cuanto estalle una guerra mi vida penderá de un hilo.

Pero no pienses en eso ahora … ¡Piensa en nuestro hijo!

Es lo que hago constantemente. – Respondió, cogiéndole las manos. – Y en ti también. No quiero que sufras …

Sufriré si te veo sufrir a ti. Tienes un hijo maravilloso, una esposa que te ama con locura y una Familia y amigos que te aprecian mucho. Disfruta eso mientras puedas hasta que llegue el día.

Lo intentaré …

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a asomar por el horizonte, adentrándose en las habitaciones de Palacio. Kaileena dormía profundamente. Detrás de ella, rodeándola con el brazo a la altura de la cintura, estaba Cyrus.

Apenas había dormido. Se había pasado la noche observándola, imaginando múltiples futuros con ella. Si la desposaba, organizaría una boda por todo lo alto, nada de celebraciones austeras como hizo Karsham. Quería cubrirla de regalos y comodidades, tratarla como la Emperatriz que había sido. Qué curioso, irónicamente, un año atrás la encarceló y torturó por eso mismo.

Se acabó el pensar en el pasado. Tenía que despejarse, pero no quería despertarla. Con cuidado, se levantó, cogió sus botas y salió silenciosamente. Se dirigió a la ciudad, su hogar en los últimos años.

Caminó por las calles y se dirigió a la taberna del puerto, un lugar donde los soldados solían reunirse para beber y festejar sus victorias. A esas horas de la mañana, la taberna estaba vacía. Sólo algunos vagabundos ebrios continuaban allí, dando su último trago antes de regresar a las calles a mendigar. Un hombre sentado en la barra con la mirada clavada en su copa llamó su atención.

¿Malik?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y le miró. Efectivamente, era Malik. A juzgar por su aspecto, parecía haber pasado allí toda la noche. Se le veía agotado, pero, al menos, no estaba borracho.

Hola, Cyrus. – Saludó él, decaído.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

No he podido pegar ojo.

¿Y eso por qué?

No importa … - Malik trató de desviar la conversación. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Kaileena.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le hice.

Te corroe la conciencia, ¿eh?

Sí.- Admitió. – Y antes de volver a pagarlo con ella, prefiero salir a tomar el aire y despejarme.

¿Has pensado en disculparte?

Ninguna disculpa borrará los recuerdos de su memoria ni hará desaparecer las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

¿Qué cicatrices?

La marca en su hombro … - Masculló.

Ah, esa … - Malik recordó que tenía la marca de la ciudad. – Bueno, sabes que Kaileena no te guarda rencor.

Pero me lo recuerda constantemente.

Dale tiempo. Acabará olvidándose de eso cuando sea tu esposa y sea feliz.

¿Por qué iba a ser feliz a mi lado? ¿Qué le atrae tanto de mí para seguir amándome después del daño que le hice?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Temo conocer la respuesta. ¿Y si está conmigo sólo porque se siente sola? ¿Y si aparece otro hombre mejor que yo?

¡Bobadas! Más preocupado debería estar yo de que aparezca un hombre más joven que yo con una salud de hierro que haga más feliz a Farah.

¿Qué dices? Serás mayor que ella, pero estás como un roble … Y seguro que la haces muy feliz. Tú ya me entiendes. Tienes bastante experiencia en eso. – Se rió Cyrus.

Malik pensó en las palabras de su hermano pequeño. No sabía nada al respecto, y él siempre le había contado todos sus problemas. No era justo ocultarle la verdad a él. Bebiéndose todo lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago, suspiró y se levantó.

Ven. – Le dijo. – Tengo que contarte algo.

Con el paso de las horas, la vida en Palacio comenzó, como todos los días. Los sirvientes hacían sus tareas como de costumbre y los soldados patrullaban los pasillos.

Kaileena despertó esperando tener a Cyrus a su lado, pero su deseo no se cumplió. Desilusionada, buscó algo que hacer. Encontró un libro de su interés en la Biblioteca y salió a leer al patio principal de Palacio.

Estaba a los pies de la gigantesca construcción. Tenía árboles frutales y diferentes plantas decorando el lugar, acompañados de varios bancos de piedra para que la gente se sentara. En uno de los extremos estaba el Templo de Palacio, cuya entrada estaba custodiada por las estatuas de dos toros, un animal sagrado. A otro lado, había un edificio donde estaba la Sala del Consejo y donde los hijos de los Reyes y miembros del Consejo aprendían leyes, ética y otras materias vitales para su aprendizaje.

Kaileena se sentó y empezó a leer. Al cabo de un rato, levantó la vista del libro y vio que el hijo de Rostam, Giv, se sentaba en un banco cercano con aire de tristeza. Seguramente, su padre le habría castigado. No parecía un niño problemático. La actitud que mostró cuando se disculpó contrastaba demasiado con la agresividad con la que le agredió con sus compañeros. Podía ver miedo en sus ojos, no odio, y aquello era algo que Kaileena tenía que cambiar. No podía permitir que aquel niño tan inocente pensara que ella era un monstruo.

Decidida a arreglar la situación, Kaileena se aproximó lentamente hacia el banco donde estaba sentado.

Hola, Giv. – Saludó, tratando de mostrarle simpatía. Pero el niño únicamente la miró de reojo. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

Como gustéis. – Respondió él, haciéndose a un lado.

¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿No juegas con los demás niños?

Mi Padre me ha castigado por lo que hice ayer…

Oh … - Kaileena suspiró. - ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo hiciste? – El niño la miró temeroso. - ¿Realmente piensas que no debería vivir aquí? ¿Piensas que todo el mundo debería odiarme?

El padre de Hadi dijo que sois un monstruo, una asesina y una maldición para esta ciudad. Dijo que deberíais estar encerrada en una celda para siempre.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca he matado a nadie. – Admitió ella. – Pero tu padre, por ejemplo, también ha matado a mucha gente.

¡Pero eso es en guerras! Mi Padre dice que esas personas son amenazas para nuestro Reino.

Y así veía yo a todos los que venían a mi Isla. Pero cometí un error haciendo eso, y lo admito. – Añadió ella. Giv lo analizaba con detenimiento. Era un chico muy inteligente. – Si fuera igual que como lo era antes, te podría haber matado antes de que te dieras cuenta.

¡¿Qué? – Giv se alejó, temeroso.

¡Es un ejemplo! No voy a matarte, Giv. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Os tiré una piedra a la cara …

Giv, escúchame. – Le dijo, sujetándole los hombros. – Sé que eres un chico muy inteligente y sé que entenderás esto. Antes de conocer a tu tío, mataba a todo aquel que llegaba a mi Isla, sin darle opción a pedir piedad. Era una asesina. Tenía una visión errónea de este mundo. Pero tuve una visión … ¡Una visión horrible!

¿Y qué visteis?

Mi muerte a manos de un hombre. Era un joven Príncipe de pelo oscuro y ojos azules.

¿Mi tío Cyrus? – Kaileena asintió. - ¿Él iba a mataros?

Sí. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, decidió no hacerlo. Me salvó la vida y me ofreció venir aquí. Pero, entonces, cometió el mismo error que cometí yo con este mundo. Creyó que yo era su enemiga cuando yo le quería con locura, algo que no había sentido por nadie … ¡Jamás!

¿Y qué pasó?

Tu tío me encarceló y mandó a sus soldados que me torturasen. Sufrí lo mismo que hice sufrir a mis prisioneros en la Isla. Pero lo más doloroso fue que el hombre al que amaba fuera el promotor de esas torturas y que me diera la espalda cuando traté de explicarle la verdad.

¿Y cuál era la verdad?

Tu tío leyó un fragmento de mi diario que escribí antes de conocerle y creyó que lo había escrito de camino a esta ciudad. Y después me presentó ante todos vosotros como si fuera una pieza de caza. El resto supongo que ya lo conoces.

Sí … Pero hay algo que no entiendo. – El chico comenzaba a mostrarse curioso. – Asistí a vuestro funeral, ¿cómo …?

¿Estoy viva? – Kaileena se rio. - ¿Conoces la Leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo? – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Veamos, yo era una Diosa en el Mundo de los Dioses, la Diosa del Tiempo. Pero rompí las normas de ese mundo y me encerraron en este cuerpo. Si me redimía por mis actos, a mi muerte, regresaría allí. Pero si no lo hacía, se crearían las Arenas del Tiempo. Cuando me asesinaron, regresé al Mundo de los Dioses, pero Ormazd vio que deseaba estar aquí, y me permitió regresar a cambio de entregar mis poderes. Tu tío Malik y tu tía Farah me mantuvieron oculta. En realidad, yo estuve en el funeral también.

Ahora lo entiendo. – El chico sacó conclusiones. – Como dejasteis de ser una mala persona, Ormazd os permitió regresar para estar con mi tío Cyrus.

Bueno, sí … - Kaileena se sorprendió con la rapidez con la que Giv había asimilado su explicación.

Pero si no tenéis poderes … ¿Por qué os siguen llamando Emperatriz?

Aquí todos se empeñan en llamarme así. – Kaileena se aproximó más y le dijo. - ¿Sigues pensando que soy un monstruo? ¿Te sigo dando miedo?

¡No, Señora! – Respondió él efusivamente.

Entonces creo que será mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó ayer y empecemos de cero. – Sugirió, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela. - ¿Qué me dices? Yo no quiero ser tu enemiga.

¡Vale! Pero estrecharemos las manos como amigos. – Dijo él, enseñándole a hacerlo a su manera. - ¿Amigos para siempre?

¡Amigos para siempre! Y ahora, olvida el castigo de tu padre y vete a jugar. Si te dice algo, yo cargaré con la culpa.

¡Podríamos jugar juntos!

¿Jugar? ¿A qué?

¡Juguemos al escondite en el Templo! Vos escondeos mientras cuento. ¡Rápido!

Giv se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar. Kaileena corrió al Templo y se escondió tras una columna en una de las salas. El chico entró y la buscó en silencio, hasta que, finalmente, la encontró.

¡Os pillé! ¡Habéis perdido!

¡Eh! No es justo. – Protestó ella. – Eres demasiado bueno en esto y yo soy una novata.

¡Lo siento! Ahora os toca contar a vos.

Un ruido interrumpió su juego; un grito de dolor y algo cayendo al suelo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Giv.

Calla. – Le dijo Kaileena. – Vamos a ver. No te separes de mí.

El pequeño se acercó a Kaileena y se refugió tras su brazo, asustado. Caminaron juntos en la dirección de que vino el grito. Al llegar a una sala, hallaron al Rey Shahraman tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

Oh no … ¡Rey Shahraman! – Kaileena corrió hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló a su lado, observándole. - ¡Giv, busca ayuda!

Giv desapareció de allí corriendo por los pasillos. Kaileena examinó al Rey. Tenía una herida bastante profunda en el estómago que sangraba en abundancia. Estaba inconsciente y Kaileena no conseguía reanimarle.

No muy lejos de allí, Giv encontró a su padre hablando con algunos Consejeros, entre ellos el padre de Hadi.

¡Padre, Padre! – Llamó.

¿Giv? ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Creía haberte dicho que estabas castigado.

¡Padre! El abuelo está herido. ¡Tenéis que venir!

¡¿Qué? – Rostam se quedó helado. - ¿Dónde está?

En el Templo.

Vamos, antes de que sea tarde. – Ordenó Rostam. Antes de marcharse, miró a su hijo. – Regresa a tus aposentos y no salgas de allí. Ya hablaremos tú y yo.

Pero …

¡Es una orden!

Kaileena no sabía cómo frenar la hemorragia. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía hacer que parara de sangrar. Estaba perdiendo los nervios. El Rey respiraba con mucha dificultad y su vida corría peligro. De pronto, vio una daga en el charco de sangre y la cogió. Tenía un extraño símbolo que conocía de algo, pero no lograba recordar de qué.

Entonces llegaron los Consejeros y Rostam. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Shahraman inconsciente en el suelo, herido gravemente, y a su lado, Kaileena, con las manos manchadas de sangre y una daga en sus manos.

Los Consejeros la apartaron y corrieron a socorrer al Rey, llevándolo a sus aposentos para que los médicos le ayudasen. Rostam fue en busca de un sirviente para que corriese a avisar a Malik y Cyrus, seguido por Kaileena. Tras hacerlo, la miró, sin saber qué pensar, y se marchó a esperar noticias de su Padre.

Mientras esto ocurría, en el puerto, Malik le había contado a Cyrus la verdad sobre su pasado y sus problemas de salud, que ahora le generaban serias dudas sobre su futuro. Cyrus había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Entonces, ¿por eso has tenido esos ataques últimamente? – Malik asintió. - ¿Sabe Farah esto?

Sí.

¿Y qué piensa al respecto?

Insiste en que debo hacer todo lo posible por recuperarme … Admiro ese optimismo en ella, pero la idea de una recuperación es totalmente imposible.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Las medicinas pueden suavizar los efectos, pero el final será el mismo. Tarde o temprano, mi corazón dejará de latir y mi vida llegará a su fin. – Explicó Malik, totalmente decaído. - Lo he forzado demasiado tiempo y las secuelas son irreversibles.

Malik …

Por eso pienso que mi matrimonio con Farah no es otra cosa que una maldición para ella. – Continuó él. – Debería haberse casado con un hombre joven y sano, no un … viejo como yo con un pie en la tumba. – Malik se apoyó en unas cajas.

No pienses eso, Malik. Ella te quiere, sin importarle la edad que tengas. Y estará a tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase.

¿Y qué pasará cuando la deje sola? ¿Qué será de nuestro hijo? Crecerá sin padre …

Es mejor crecer sin padre que tenerlo delante y no poder tratarle como tal … - Puntualizó Cyrus, colocándose a su lado. - ¿De qué sirve tenerlo si te trata como si fueras … basura?

Malik se quedó mirándole. Tenía razón. Su padre había actuado incorrectamente con ambos. A él le forzó demasiado, y a Cyrus lo rechazó siempre. A lo lejos, el mensajero que trajo las noticias del nacimiento de Darab llegó corriendo, portando nuevas noticias.

¡Alteza! – Gritaba mientras se acercaba.

¿Por qué mandarán siempre al mismo tipo? – Murmuró Malik, suspirando. Odiaba que le interrumpiesen. El joven llegó hasta ellos. Estaba pálido, a pesar de su carrera. – Espero que sea importante … ¿Qué ocurre?

Es el Rey … - Dijo el chico. - ¡Está herido!

¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los dos hermanos.

Le han encontrado tirado en el suelo del Templo de Palacio. ¡Debéis ir de inmediato!

A toda prisa, los dos Príncipes montaron sus caballos y regresaron a Palacio. Dejaron los animales a cargo de los sirvientes y corrieron a los aposentos del Rey. Todos esperaban fuera.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Malik al llegar. - ¿Ha salido ya el médico?

No, y lleva un buen rato ahí. – Respondió Rostam.

La puerta se abrió y el médico salió portando su maletín. Su cara no presagiaba nada bueno. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar su diagnóstico.

¿Y bien? – Urgió Malik, impaciente. - ¿Cómo está?

Débil. – Respondió el médico. – Ha perdido mucha sangre y es un hombre de edad avanzada …

Pero, ¿sobrevivirá? – Preguntó Rostam.

No podemos saberlo con certeza. Ahora mismo está inconsciente. Si su cuerpo resiste a esta noche, quizá tenga posibilidades.

¿Podemos verle? – Preguntó Malik.

Sí, pero no esperéis que reaccione ni que abra los ojos. Como ya he dicho, está muy débil.

Todos los familiares allí presentes entraron, seguidos por los miembros del Consejo. Aquello no podía ser más sobrecogedor. El Rey de Persia yacía sobre su cama inconsciente, respirando a duras penas y con una venda ensangrentada cubriendo la parte inferior de su torso. Se podían ver las cicatrices de guerra en su piel. Muchas batallas a su espalda, eran los estragos de una larga vida de contiendas y disputas con Reinos vecinos. Un Rey que vivía por su Reino.

Los cuatro hermanos se acercaron. Malik se sentó en el borde de la cama, Jannat a los pies, y junto a ella, de pie, Cyrus y Rostam. Detrás de Malik estaban los Consejeros, y ,algo más lejos, estaban Farah y Kaileena. Ella acababa de llegar de limpiarse.

Malik observó desolado a su padre. Jannat no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar.

Está peor de lo que imaginaba … - Dijo Malik.

Quien le apuñaló iba buscando acabar con su vida. – Afirmó Rostam. – Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Es un milagro que siga con vida. – Jannat estaba destrozada.

Tranquila, Jannat. – Trató de consolarla Rostam.

Pero, ¿quién haría algo así? – Preguntó Cyrus, confuso

Rostam y todos los Consejeros se giraron y miraron en la misma dirección. Malik, Cyrus, Farah y Jannat, confusos, siguieron su mirada, que se había clavado en Kaileena. Ella no entendía por qué la miraban.

¿Por qué me miráis todos? – Preguntó, sintiéndose incomoda.

Vos estabais junto a él cuando le encontramos. – Dijo Rostam.

Teníais una daga en vuestra mano. – Añadió otro.

Esperad … - Kaileena comenzó a sospechar. - ¿No estaréis pensando que yo …?

Vuestras manos siguen estando manchadas de sangre, Emperatriz. – Remarcó el Consejero Personal del Rey.

¿Pretendíais que me presentase aquí así?

Demasiado valor tenéis de venir siendo la situación tan desfavorable para vos. – Se encaró el Consejero, caminando hacia ella.

No me hagáis reír. Yo encontré al Rey tirado en el suelo y traté de ayudarle. ¡Mientras llegabais intenté frenar la hemorragia! ¡¿Por qué iba a tener las manos manchadas de sangre?

Tú nos lo dirás, Kaileena. – Interrumpió Malik.

¡¿Qué?

Tus antecedentes te quitan veracidad. – Dijo él. Kaileena no podía creerlo. – Los únicos testigos te vieron con la daga en la mano.

¡¿Me estás acusando de intentar asesinar a tu padre?

¿Puedes probar lo contrario? – La posible muerte de su padre era algo que era superior a todo para Malik. – Di, ¿puedes?

No …

¡Espera! – Cyrus se interpuso entre ellos, protegiendo a Kaileena. – No te precipites, Malik. No podemos acusarla de intento de asesinato. – Cyrus trataba de buscar excusas. - ¡Ni siquiera es su estilo!

Es cierto, normalmente la Emperatriz solía seducir al monarca al que deseaba eliminar … - Analizó el Consejero. – Aunque en esta ocasión ha preferido seducir a uno de sus hijos. Aquí tenemos la prueba.

¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Insistió Kaileena.

¡Pues alguien tiene que ser el responsable del estado de mi Padre! – Acusó Malik. – Y tú eres la principal sospechosa.

Malik, espera. – Intervino Farah. – Escúchala, deja que se explique.

¡No tiene nada que explicar, Farah! – Malik estaba fuera de control, gritándole a su propia esposa. – Ya ha dicho que no puede darnos pruebas de su inocencia.

Pero … - Ella trataba de insistir. No podía creer que Kaileena hubiese intentado matar a Shahraman.

¡Nada de peros, Farah! – Le interrumpió él. – Hasta que esto se aclare, ¡la quiero en una celda de la Prisión! ¡Lleváosla!

Tras aquella sentencia, un par de soldados entraron y agarraron a Kaileena por los brazos. Ella trató de poner resistencia y forcejeó con ellos mientras la sacaban de la habitación, gritando una y otra vez que era inocente.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Kaileena por los pasillos. Farah no podía creer que Malik estuviera actuando así, se estaba dejando llevar por la situación. Malik dio el asunto por zanjado y ordenó a todos marcharse, pero Cyrus no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

¡¿Cómo has podido acusar a Kaileena de intento de asesinato? – Le increpó.

No es culpa mía que estuviera junto a Padre con una daga en la mano, Cyrus.

¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Ella no es así, Malik. ¡No lo haría!

Cyrus tiene razón. – Interrumpió Farah. – Kaileena no haría semejante cosa. Es nuestra amiga.

Parece que ninguno de los dos os acordáis de lo que fue Kaileena en el pasado. Os recuerdo que fue una arpía que fornicaba con los miembros de la realeza con la intención de destruir sus Reinos. Y ahora pretende ser la incomprendida que no logra integrarse en la Familia Real porque nadie confía en ella. ¡Un buen motivo para que esa ramera asesina haya tratado de matar a nuestro Padre!

¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de Kaileena así! – Amenazó Cyrus, agarrándole de la camisa. - ¡Te juro que como vuelvas a hacerlo …!

¿Me matarás? "El hijo repugnado del Rey asesina al heredero al Trono", también es creíble.

¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? – Farah trataba de calmarle. – Malik, la situación te está superando. Sé que estás afectado, pero no puedes acusar a Kaileena de algo que sabemos que no haría jamás.

Está bien. – Dijo con aires de superioridad. – Dadme una sola prueba de la inocencia de Kaileena, y la soltaré. Pero si no aparece ningún otro responsable, le sacaré la respuesta de su garganta a latigazos, si es necesario.

¡No se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima! – Cyrus se enfureció con su hermano y volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

¡No, Cyrus! – Farah se interpuso y le empujó hacia la puerta. – Déjale, no conseguirás nada. Vámonos de aquí y hablemos con ella.

Sí … - Admitió, pensando en lo asustada que podría estar Kaileena. – Será lo mejor.

Farah y Cyrus abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Malik sólo con su moribundo padre. Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era lo correcto? No lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que alguien había intentado eliminar a su Padre, y en aquel momento, actuaba cegado por la impotencia y la rabia de no tener pruebas concisas que le llevasen hasta el verdadero culpable.

Kaileena estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y por ello se había convertido en la principal sospechosa, cuando sus intenciones sólo fueron las de ayudar. Ahora, dos soldados la llevaban a rastras hacia la Prisión en contra de su voluntad.

Las enormes puertas de la Prisión se abrieron. Era la segunda vez que visitaba aquel horrible lugar. Los soldados la forzaron a entrar en un ascensor que los llevó a la planta inferior, en donde se encontraban todos los traidores a la Corona, esperando el momento para ser torturados o ejecutados. Tras atravesar un largo pasillo y pasar junto a numerosas celdas ocupadas por hombres que la miraban con lástima, llegaron a una celda vacía.

Los soldados la empujaron a su interior, la encadenaron a la pared y cerraron la puerta con llave. Reconocía aquella celda. Era la misma donde Cyrus la había encerrado la vez anterior. Aún quedaban restos de sangre en las paredes y el suelo. Aquellos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, reviviendo aquella horrible experiencia.

El Príncipe Malik ha ordenado que haya siempre un guardia custodiando su celda. – Escuchó decir a uno de los soldados al carcelero.

¿Algo más?

Nada más, por ahora … Si no aparece otro sospechoso, dará nuevas órdenes.

"Nuevas órdenes", de más sabía ella a qué se referían con eso. De nuevo aquellas horribles torturas que le arrancaron hasta el último suspiro. Kaileena no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse. Podrían condenarla a muerte por algo que no había hecho. Suerte que esta vez tenía a dos defensores.

Abrid la celda. – Escuchó una voz. Era Cyrus.

Lo lamento, Príncipe. Pero tengo órdenes de no abrirle a nadie.

Deseo hablar con la Emperatriz. – Insistía él.

Pues tendréis que hacerlo a través de los barrotes. Ni siquiera debería permitiros ver a la prisionera. No tardéis, pronto llegará el oficial del siguiente turno.

Cyrus y Farah se acercaron a la celda de Kaileena. Estaba asustada. Ya había experimentado eso una vez, y sabía lo que le esperaba.

¡Kaileena! – Cyrus trató de abrazarla a través de los barrotes, pero era imposible. - ¿Estás bien?

Cyrus, ¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! – Insistía ella.

Lo sé, te creo. – Para tranquilizarla, colocó sus manos en su rostro. – Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Yo … Estaba con Giv jugando al escondite en el Templo cuando escuchamos un grito. Fuimos a ver qué era y encontramos a tu padre.

Espera … - Interrumpió Farah. - ¿Estabas con Giv?

Sí. Le dije que buscara ayuda y mientras tanto me quedé tratando de reanimarle, ¡pero no pude!

Por eso tenías las manos manchadas de sangre. – Dedujo Cyrus.

Cyrus, Giv es la solución. – Dijo Farah.

Malik no creerá en el testimonio de un niño. – Dijo él.

Pero es lo único que tenemos. – Insistió ella. – Vayamos a hablar con él.

Está bien … Pero no creo que sirva de mucho. – Cyrus miró a Kaileena, que había descendido la mirada al suelo, decepcionada y resignada a lo que le esperaba. – ¡Eh! – Le dijo, mirándole a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cogiéndole la mano. – No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Te sacaré de aquí, ¿entendido?

Sí.

No quiero que llores, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te sacaré de aquí, ¡te lo prometo!

Y con estas palabras, Cyrus soltó la mano de Kaileena y se marchó de allí con Farah. En sus cabezas solo había una cosa: hablar con Giv para comprobar la versión de Kaileena. Sería difícil que Malik aceptase el testimonio de un niño, pero no tenían otra opción.

Lejos de allí, en la taberna, Karsham se reunía con su espía, que llegaba con noticias frescas.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades traéis? – Preguntó el Daeva.

Todo ha salido tal y como planeasteis. – Aseguró el espía. – Nadie sospecha que vos atacasteis al Rey, y dudo que sobreviva.

¿Encontraron a Kaileena junto al cuerpo?

Sí, el Príncipe Rostam estaba entre los testigos. Ahora la Emperatriz está en la Prisión. ¿Qué planeáis hacer ahora?

Con Kaileena en Prisión, la Familia Real quedará dividida. Cyrus habrá salido en su defensa, y supongo que la Princesa Farah también. Con ellos dos en su contra, Malik se quedará confuso. Entonces podremos atacar. Eso les desconcertará aún más, y conociéndoles, buscarán una ofensiva. Los llevaremos lejos de Babilonia y les aniquilaremos. – Explicó Karsham.

¿Cómo? No somos tan numerosos.

He estado ojeando unos libros. Hay un hechizo que puede controlar al Simurgh. Con esa criatura de nuestra parte, la batalla estará ganada.

Entiendo.

¿Qué sabéis de Kaileena?

El Príncipe Malik ha ordenado que si para mañana no aparece ningún otro sospechoso, se la torture hasta que confiese. – Anunció el espía.

Entonces la torturarán hasta la muerte. – Karsham analizó la situación. – Será una lástima. Le haremos una visita esta noche.

¿Estáis loco? ¡Nos descubrirán!

Vos tenéis ciertas influencias sobre la gente de Palacio y el Ejército, ¿no? Pues sobornadles, o cambiadles por hombres de confianza que nos cubran las espaldas.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿para qué queréis ir a verla?

Necesitamos la sangre de alguien que haya sentido la magia de ese animal. Eso evitará que nos ataque, y además, creará un vínculo. Si matan al Simurgh, Cyrus perderá a Kaileena para siempre.

Es un plan muy retorcido. – Dijo el espía, sonriendo.

Creedme, mi buen amigo. Después de esto, la Familia Real quedará tan destrozada que los pocos miembros que queden no serán obstáculos para nuestra victoria.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: Reviviendo una pesadilla**

Cyrus y Farah fueron en busca de Giv. Llegaron a los aposentos del pequeño y llamaron a la puerta. Entraron y encontraron al chico llorando en su cama.

¡Giv! – Le llamó Cyrus. - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Mi Padre está enfadado porque desobedecí.

Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor. – Le dijo Cyrus, arrodillándose junto a la cama.- Dime, ¿Kaileena estaba contigo antes de encontrar al abuelo?

Sí, estábamos jugando.

¡¿Estaba contigo? ¡Genial! Ven con nosotros, tienes que decírselo a tu tío Malik.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Cyrus le cogió en brazos y lo llevó a los aposentos del Rey. Allí, Malik se encontraba hablando con dos de sus hombres de confianza y Rostam.

¡Malik! – Gritó Cyrus, entrando. – Tenemos pruebas de la inocencia de Kaileena.

¿Y qué pruebas son esas?

Giv estaba con ella. – Dijo Farah.

¿Giv? – Malik no veía aquello muy creíble. – Está bien, habla.

Kaileena estaba conmigo. – Dijo Giv. – Pero, ¿qué pasa?

La Emperatriz está acusada de intento de asesinato. – Le explicó Rostam.

¡Eso es mentira! – Protestó el niño. – Estaba jugando conmigo. ¡No ha sido ella!

¿Kaileena jugando con un niño? Eso no me lo creo. – Se rió Malik. – Además, ¿qué hacía jugando contigo? ¿No fuiste tú quién le tiró la piedra a la cara?

Pero … Habló conmigo. – Giv trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. - ¡Ahora somos amigos!

Giv, ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre mentir? – Rostam estaba decepcionado con su hijo. - Retírate, no podemos perder más tiempo.

¡No estoy mintiendo! – Protestó él.

Lleváoslo de aquí. – Ordenó Malik a sus soldados.

Los dos soldados se llevaron a Giv a sus aposentos. El pobre chico se fue llorando porque no le creían y sabía que su nueva amiga estaba en apuros. Dentro, continuó la discusión.

¡¿No crees lo que dice Giv? – Se indignó Farah.

Es muy fácil jugar con la mente de un niño y convencerle para que diga lo que quieres. – Acusó Malik.

Pero es cierto, Malik. – Insistió Cyrus.

Cyrus, si quieres que suelte a Kaileena, tendrás que traerme algo más creíble. – Explicó Malik, orgulloso. – Si para mañana no aparece ningún otro sospechoso, mis hombres la interrogarán.

O sea, que la torturarán. – Corrigió Cyrus, lleno de ira.

Malik, ¿eres consciente de lo que dices? – Preguntó Farah. - ¿Y si te equivocas? ¡Kaileena es tu amiga!

Alguien que intenta matar a mi padre no es amigo mío.

Malik, te voy a dar un consejo. – Advirtió Cyrus. – Estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo. ¡No seas estúpido y suéltala!

Cyrus, si es inocente, aparecerá el verdadero culpable.

¡¿Y si no aparece? ¡¿La torturarás hasta que diga lo que quieras oír? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¡¿Ejecutarla? – Cyrus estaba desesperado por rescatar a Kaileena.

No eres el más indicado para decirme que cambie de opinión, Cyrus. Tú te negaste a creerla.

Y aún sigo pagando las consecuencias.

Malik, Cyrus tiene razón. – Insistía Farah. – No cometas su mismo error. ¡Libérala!

¡No! – Gritó él. – Mis hombres le sacarán mañana toda la verdad. ¡Le arrancarán la piel si es necesario!

¡Para ti no existe otra verdad que lo que tú piensas! – Respondió Cyrus a gritos también. – Da igual lo que ella diga. ¡Sólo la creerás si dice que fue ella!

Estoy harto de vuestras calumnias. ¡Marchaos los dos!

Cyrus, vámonos. – Le dijo Farah, que estaba sujetándolo. – Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Esto no quedará así, Malik. – Amenazó él. - ¡No te lo permitiré!

En la Prisión, Kaileena estaba sentada en una esquina de su celda. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro. Era cierto lo que decían. Las noches en la Prisión de Babilonia eran frías. Estaba tiritando y le era imposible dormir.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse y unos pasos aproximándose a su celda. Aquello no era normal a aquella hora. Por un momento, creyó que Cyrus y Farah habrían aclarado todo y venían a liberarla. Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver aparecer a Karsham acompañado de dos soldados y un hombre encapuchado.

¡Vaya! Mira quién está encarcelada en mi lugar. – Exclamó, triunfante.

Karsham … - Kaileena retrocedió, desconfiada. – Fuiste tú …

¿Sorprendida? ¡Qué ingenuo Malik al pensar que lo hiciste tú! Primero Cyrus y ahora él … - Karsham se rió. – Y esta vez no te salvará nada. Si no encuentran a otro sospechoso para cuando salga el Sol, te torturarán hasta que confieses … O mueras.

Maldito traidor … - Masculló ella.

Karsham abrió la puerta y entró acompañado de los soldados.

Es inútil que trates de ocultarte con hombres disfrazados. Cuando los soldados de la Prisión regresen …

¡Kaileena, qué estúpida eres! – Se rió él. – Estos son los soldados del Rey. Resulta que tengo de mi lado a alguien con grandes influencias en Palacio. Sobornar soldados es sencillo.

Son unos traidores. – Acusó en voz baja. - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? Podría decírselo a Cyrus.

¿Y qué? Malik no le escuchará, y a menos que el Rey sobreviva, cosa que veo más que difícil, morirás acusada de todo.

¡Eres un maldito rufián! – Kaileena se levantó y trató atacarle, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. - ¡Te juro que …!

¡Qué miedo me das! La Emperatriz está furiosa.

¡Si no tuviera estas cadenas te arrancaría la cabeza del cuerpo!

¿Tú? ¡Ja! Si fueras la Kaileena que vivía en la Isla, quizás … Pero, ¿tú? No me hagas reír.

Karsham aprovechó aquel momento en el que Kaileena bajó la guardia para darle un puñetazo en la cara y tirarla al suelo. Kaileena se llevó la mano a la boca. Estaba sangrando. Dolorida, volvió a ponerse en pie.

¿A qué has venido?

Verás, nunca me despedí como debía y no pude agradecerte la oportunidad que me diste de acabar con la patética existencia de Cyrus. – De nuevo, volvió a golpearla, esta vez en el estómago. – Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que te eché un somnífero en el vino … - Volvió a reírse. - ¡Qué inocente! El poco tiempo que estuviste consciente tu mente te hizo creer que estabas con Cyrus.

¿Qué?

¡Cyrus! Sí … ¡Oh, Cyrus! ¡Te quiero! – Se burló él. - ¡Qué tierna y dulce!

Y de nuevo, volvió a darle una patada. Kaileena gemía de dolor en el suelo mientras se retorcía. Ya estaba suficientemente débil como para llevar a cabo su plan. Agarrándole el brazo, Karsham sacó una daga y cortó con ella la palma de su mano. Su sangre comenzó a gotear y dejó caer varias gotas dentro de un pequeño bote de cristal y lo observó.

¡Magnífico! Con esto será suficiente. – Dijo.

¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó el hombre encapuchado.

Dejemos que el plan siga su curso. – Karsham miró a Kaleena. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. – Cuando Cyrus descubra a Kaileena así, se encarará con Malik. Seguramente, Farah también lo haga. La Familia Real quedará dividida. Será el momento de atacar y acabar con Malik.

No creo que sea necesario matarle durante el ataque. – Dijo el hombre. – Al parecer, nuestro futuro Rey tiene problemas de corazón y ya tiene un pie en la tumba.

Entonces nos centraremos en eliminar a Rostam y a Cyrus. Tus hombres pueden encargarse de Jannat y Farah.

No olvides a Darab. Y a los descendientes de Rostam y Jannat. No podemos dejar vivo a nadie de la Familia Real.

Descuida, matar a unos críos no tiene dificultad alguna.

La tiene si sus madres están cerca. – Advirtió el hombre. – Las madres protegen a sus hijos con su vida.

Entonces, problema resuelto. Acabamos con las madres, y luego vamos a por los niños.

No es tan sencillo. Es mejor separarlas de ellos.

Bueno, enviaremos a un par de señuelos para separarlas de ellos. Tú estarás infiltrado. Encárgate de encontrar a esos críos y matarlos.

Será un placer …

Vámonos. – Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.- Tenemos que prepararnos. Infórmame en todo momento y avísame cuando llegue el momento de atacar.

Los pasos se alejaron de la celda y la puerta del pasillo se cerró. Kaileena, a pesar de estar debilitada, había escuchado parte de la conversación. Había un traidor en Palacio aliado de Karsham. Estaban planeando asesinar a la Familia Real. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Malik tiene problemas de corazón?

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir el Sol, Farah y Cyrus fueron a ver a Kaileena. No había aparecido ningún otro sospechoso, así que querían tranquilizarla y preguntarle si hubo alguien más que pudiera servir de testigo. Al llegar a su celda, se la encontraron tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y herida. Abrieron la celda y entraron corriendo. Cyrus la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras Farah trataba de reanimarla.

¡Kaileena! Abre los ojos. – Le gritaba él. - ¿Qué le pasa, Farah? ¡¿Qué le ocurre?

No lo sé, Cyrus. Respira, pero … - Farah observó sus heridas. – Parece que le han dado una paliza. La sangre está seca … Ha sido en mitad de la noche.

Aquí debería haber guardias.

Pues o no estaban, o han tenido algo que ver.

Malik … - Masculló. Se levantó y dejó a Kaileena junto a Farah. – Quédate con ella. Malik y yo vamos a tener algo más que palabras.

Sin darle tiempo a Farah de reaccionar, Cyrus salió corriendo en busca de su hermano. Malik había pasado la noche junto a su padre, esperando que despertase. De pronto, Cyrus irrumpió en la habitación, furioso.

¡¿Así que mandando a tus matones a torturarla por la noche?

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Se extrañó Malik. – Yo no he enviado a nadie.

Pues a Kaileena le han dado una paliza esta noche, Malik.

No sé de qué me hablas. Mis hombres van ahora a buscarla. No he mandado a nadie más.

¡No puedes torturarla! Necesita un médico. ¡Está herida!

Eso no es asunto mío.

¡Sí que lo es! – Protestó Cyrus. – Hay alguien que se toma la ley por su mano. ¡Es tu deber aclarar esto!

¿Acaso piensas que voy a pararme a investigar esto? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Creía que odiabas que los soldados se excediesen en sus mandatos.

No cuando se trata de alguien que casi mata a nuestro padre. No insista, mis hombres irán ahora a interrogarla.

¡No te atrevas a enviarlos para torturarla! ¡No te lo permitiré!

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte en su lugar?

¡Sí! Tus hombres tendrán que pasar por encima de mí para poder tocarla.

¡Ni se te ocurra! – Le ordenó.

Di lo que quieras, no podrás detenerme. – Cyrus se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¡Cyrus, no te interpongas! ¡Es una orden!

¡Vete al infierno!

Cyrus dio un portazo y volvió a dirigirse a la Prisión. Mientras hablaba con Malik, Kaileena había abierto los ojos y le había contado a Farah lo ocurrido. Ella trataba de sanar sus heridas tan rápido como podía, pero los hombres de Malik no tardaron en aparecer.

Eran tres soldados y el verdugo, encargado de torturar y ejecutar a los prisioneros. En cuanto los vio, Farah se interpuso entre ellos y Kaileena, quien trataba de alejarse.

Alteza, - Dijo uno de los soldados. – haceos a un lado.

No voy a dejar que os acerquéis. – Amenazó ella. – Marchaos.

Tenemos órdenes de no obedecer a nadie salvo al Príncipe Malik. – Anunció otro soldado. – Apartaos.

Si queréis llevárosla, ¡tendréis que apartarme por la fuerza!

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros. Malik les había advertido de que Farah actuaría así y les había dado permiso para quitarla de en medio si era necesario. Así que uno de ellos, el más corpulento, caminó hacia ella y la sujetó con fuerza. Farah comenzó a gritar y a dar patadas al aire, forcejeando con el soldado. Mientras trataba de liberarse, los otros dos cogieron a Kaileena y se la llevaron a la sala de torturas.

Una vez allí, le ataron las manos detrás de su espalda, colocaron una cadena en los grilletes, y la colgaron del techo. Sus brazos se colocaron en una posición horriblemente dolorosa, pues no podían alcanzar una posición vertical. Kaileena apretó los dientes, intentando contener el dolor.

Bien, Emperatriz. – Comenzó uno de los soldados, colocándose frente a ella. – El Príncipe Malik nos ha ordenado que comencemos suavemente con el interrogatorio.

¡¿Esto es suave para vos? – Interrumpió ella, con dificultad. Aquella posición no solo era muy dolorosa, sino que le dificultaba la respiración.

¡Silencio! – Ordenó él, dándole una bofetada. – Hablaréis únicamente cuando se os haga una pregunta, si no queréis sufrir más aún. ¿Os ha quedado claro?

Sí.

Pues empecemos. – El soldado sacó un pergamino con las preguntas que debía hacerle y leyó la primera. - ¿Intentasteis asesinar al Rey?

No. – Kaileena respondió fríamente, aunque sabía que esa no era la respuesta que los soldados querían oír.

Traed las pesas. – Ordenó el soldado.

Entre el verdugo y el otro soldado, cargaron con una enorme caja y sacaron de su interior unos grilletes y unas pesas de hierro. Uno de ellos le quitó a Kaileena sus sandalias y colocó los grilletes en sus tobillos. Acto seguido, el otro añadió las pesas a los grilletes, intensificando su dolor.

Si no fuisteis vos, ¿qué hacíais junto a su cuerpo con una daga y las manos manchadas de sangre? – Le preguntó, mientras el verdugo añadía otra pesa.

¡Trataba de frenar la hemorragia! – Respondió ella, casi a gritos. -¡Sólo estaba ayudando!

¡¿Y qué hacíais vos en aquella parte del Templo? ¡¿Cómo le encontrasteis? – El soldado le ordenó al verdugo añadir más pesas.

¡Estaba jugando al escondite con el Príncipe Giv! ¡Le dije que buscara ayuda mientras yo ayudaba al Rey!

¡Alto! – Ordenó el soldado, atónito. - ¿Estabais con el Príncipe Giv?

¡Sí, sí! ¡Preguntadle a él si no me creéis!

El soldado se alejó para hablar con su compañero y el verdugo en el pasillo.

Dice que el Príncipe Giv estaba con ella. – Repitió el soldado.

De ser cierto, ella sería inocente. – Dedujo el otro.

Los tres regresaron al interior de la sala y se colocaron frente a ella.

¿Sabe el Príncipe Malik que estuvisteis con él?

¡Lo sabe! – Interrumpió Farah. - ¡Y no quiso escucharle! ¡Es inocente! ¡Tenéis que soltarla!

Si el Príncipe no acepta su testimonio, no nos queda otro remedio que continuar. – Dijo el otro soldado.

Pues habrá que pasar al siguiente nivel. – Dijo el verdugo. – No lograremos sacarle nada así. Este método ya no da para más.

Bajándola al suelo, la obligaron a arrodillarse frente a un poste y le ataron los brazos alrededor de este. El verdugo cortó con una daga el vestido de Kaileena, dejando al descubierto su espalda. El verdugo sacó de una caja su látigo y se colocó tras ella.

Emperatriz, vamos a continuar haciéndoos preguntas. Si no confesáis, recibiréis varios azotes, los cuales aumentarán su número e intensidad si os negáis a contarnos la verdad. – Explicó el soldado.

Por verdad, ¿queréis decir lo que deseáis oír? – Preguntó ella, viendo la ironía de la situación.

El soldado miró al verdugo. Éste entendió lo que quería decir y azotó a Kaileena. Ella trató de contener el dolor mientras escuchaba a Farah insultar a gritos a los soldados.

Volvamos a las preguntas. – Dijo el soldado, suspirando. - ¿Lo hicisteis vos?

¡No!

El verdugo se dispuso a volver a azotarla, pero fue interrumpido por Cyrus, que irrumpió en la sala gritando.

¡Alto! ¡Ni se os ocurra fustigarla!

¡Cyrus! – Le llamó Farah. - ¡Haz algo!

¡Dejadla en paz!

Lo lamento, Príncipe Cyrus, pero tenemos órdenes del Príncipe Malik de interrogar a la Emperatriz.

Podéis interrogarla el tiempo que queráis. – Dijo, quitándose la camisa. – Pero no le daréis los azotes a ella.

¡¿Qué? – El soldado no lo comprendía. - ¿De qué habláis?

Yo la sustituiré.

¡¿Sustituirla? – El soldado se acercó a su compañero y le habló en voz baja. - ¿Eso está permitido?

No lo sé. – Respondió el otro. – Nunca ha pasado.

¿Estáis seguro de que queréis ocupar su lugar? – Le preguntó el soldado.

Sí.

Los soldados se miraron el uno al otro.

Está bien … Colocaos ahí. – Le indicó, señalándole el lugar donde estaba Kaileena.

Cyrus se arrodilló detrás de Kaileena y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Cyrus, ¡¿qué haces? Sal de aquí.

No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.

¡No puedes ocupar mi lugar! ¡Te torturarán!

Yo puedo aguantar más que tú. – Le aseguró, abrazándola. – No te preocupes por mí.

Pero Cyrus …

¡He dicho que no te preocupes! – Repitió, hundiendo su rostro en su larga melena. – Tú responde sin miedo. Si les dices lo que quieren oír, te condenarán a muerte. Y no voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

Cyrus …

Kaileena cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. El verdugo se colocó tras ellos y el soldado continuó con el interrogatorio. Ante la negativa de Kaileena de confesar, los latigazos sucedieron. Los gritos de Cyrus se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, mezclados con el estremecedor sonido del látigo azotando su piel.

Mientras, en los aposentos del Rey, Malik no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Cyrus estaba defendiendo a Kaileena hasta la muerte, hasta Farah estaba en su contra. Comenzaba a tener dudas. Si se había equivocado y Kaileena era inocente, podría perder el respeto de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, incluido su padre.

De pronto, Shahraman comenzó a moverse. Estaba despertando. Tras unos segundos, finalmente abrió los ojos. Allí vio a Malik, observándole con preocupación.

¿Malik? – Dijo con voz débil.

Padre …

¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

En vuestros aposentos.

¿He sobrevivido?

¡Claro! Estáis vivo.

Creía que moriría antes de que el médico pudiera llegar.

¡¿Quién os ha hecho esto?

Karsham … - Al oír aquel nombre, Malik se quedó de piedra. – Ese traidor ha regresado.

¿Karsham? – A Malik le temblaba la voz. – Entonces … ¿No ha sido Kaileena?

¿Kaileena? ¡No! Ella llegó justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Se quedó a mi lado tratando de evitar que me desangrara. – Le explicó. – Si no me hubiera encontrado, seguramente no seguiría vivo. ¿Dónde está? Quiero agradecérselo.

Ay no … - Malik se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, apresurándose a cada paso hasta salir corriendo por el pasillo. - ¡Cyrus! ¡Kaileena!

¡Malik!

Shahraman no entendía nada. Malik había salido corriendo sin darle una explicación, y le había dejado allí solo.

Malik corrió a la Prisión y llegó a la sala de torturas. Cyrus había recibido tantos latigazos que había perdido la sensibilidad en la espalda. Ya no sentía dolor, sólo el látigo desgarrando su piel y la sangre correr por su espalda hacia el suelo.

¡Alto! – Se escuchó a Malik gritar mientras se acercaba. - ¡Parad, quietos!

¿Alteza? ¿Qué ocurre?

Soltad a mi hermano. – Ordenó.

¿Ya te has arrepentido? – Preguntó Cyrus, riéndose con dificultad.

Te dije que no vinieras.

Has tardado demasiado como para ser eso.

¡Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí! – Malik miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde está Farah?

¡En manos de tu matón! – Le respondió a gritos. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – El soldado la soltó y Farah corrió hacia Malik, furiosa. - ¡Estarás satisfecho! ¡Ya te has ganado el título de tirano y todavía no eres Rey!

No te consiento que me hables así, Farah. – Le advirtió él. – Acompaña a Cyrus a sus aposentos.

¿Tengo pinta de criada?

No te pongas rebelde conmigo y ve con él.

Vale, me voy … ¡Pero te vas a arrepentir de esto!

Cyrus y Farah abandonaron la Prisión. Malik vio la espalda de su hermano y apartó la mirada. Casi podía sentir el dolor de aquellas heridas en su propia piel.

Cuando se fueron, miró al interior de la sala y se fijó en Kaileena, que aún seguía encadenada al poste.

Liberadla.

Los soldados soltaron a Kaileena. Ella se sentó en el suelo, llevándose la mano al brazo derecho. Lo tenía dislocado de haber estado colgada del techo. Su rostro era un mar de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, le temblaban los labios y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Malik, viéndola así, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tenía que hacer algo.

Llamad a un médico, rápido. – Ordenó, acercándose a ella. Se arrodilló frente a ella y observó con horror el fruto de su testarudez. – Kaileena, ¿puedes oírme? Dime algo.

No siento mi brazo derecho … - Dijo ella, con voz débil. Tenía la mirada perdida.

¿No sientes nada? – Le preguntó, presionando sobre su piel. - ¿Y esto?

Sólo siento un fuerte dolor en el hombro y un hormigueo horrible en los dedos. – Se lamentaba ella, cerrando los ojos.

¿Puedes moverlo? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Está bien … Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

Malik se apresuró a llevar a Kaileena a la enfermería mientras los soldados buscaban a un médico. Mientras tanto, Farah curaba cuidadosamente las heridas de Cyrus, quien, tumbado en su cama, se lamentaba por lo ocurrido.

Ha sido muy noble lo que has hecho. – Le dijo ella.

¿Y de qué ha servido? Seguro que ahora la estarán torturando de nuevo. A saber qué método estarán empleando ahora …

No creo que Malik haya continuado con el interrogatorio.

Después de todo lo que he hecho … Kaileena era mía, ¡estaba tan cerca! Y Malik lo ha estropeado todo.

No, con esto, Malik habrá conseguido que Kaileena le odie. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú la has defendido. ¡Has ocupado su lugar!

Aún así … - Cyrus suspiró derrotado. – Kaileena ha revivido todo lo que le hice pasar cuando llegó aquí.

Cyrus, ella te quiere y te perdonó por aquello. Lo único que le importa ahora es que la quieras. Lo demás le da igual. Será feliz si tú estás con ella.

Se te olvida un detalle. – Farah le miró, confusa. – Kaileena se siente rechazada por los que la rodean. Incluso ha pensado en marcharse y regresar a la Isla del Tiempo. Si se siente rechazada, además, por las pocas personas con las que se sentía bien …

Tú no te preocupes por eso. No dejaremos que se marche. – Farah acabó de sanar las heridas de Cyrus. – Ya te puedes levantar.

Gracias.

No me las des. Sólo te pido que no te enfrentes a Malik. Él … - Farah se frenó, desviando la mirada. – Bueno, no sé si debería hablar de esto.

Sé lo que le pasa. Puedes hablar.

¿Te lo ha contado?

Sí, y comprendo tu preocupación.

Malik está muy presionado. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarle si estalla una guerra, y ahora que vuestro padre está herido, toda la responsabilidad recaerá sobre él. – Explicó ella. – Tendrá que defender el Reino, acudir a batallas …

Lo sé. Es una situación muy complicada.

¡Prométeme que no le dejarás luchar! – Le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Prométemelo! Te lo ruego.

No me escuchará. Eso es decisión suya. El único que está por encima de él es nuestro Padre. Sólo puedo decirte que hables con él.

A mí no quiere escucharme tampoco … - Se lamentó ella. – Su prioridad es el Reino. Darab y yo estamos relegados a un segundo lugar.

Lo siento.

Sólo espero que cuando sea Rey, cumpla su promesa y reserve parte de su tiempo para mí … Y para nuestro hijo.

Lo hará. Te quiere demasiado como para no prestarte la atención que mereces.

Ahora sólo nos queda rezar para que no estalle una guerra …

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente. Tras ella apareció Jannat, eufórica.

¡Estáis aquí! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ellos. Al ver a Cyrus, se fijó en sus heridas. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No es nada. – Cyrus no quería que se supiese que Malik había permitido que ocupase el lugar de Kaileena. Si se enteraban de semejante trato, Malik se ganaría enemigos dentro de su propia Familia. - ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy agitada.

No es para menos. ¡Padre ha despertado!

La reacción de Cyrus y Farah fue la esperada. Ambos salieron corriendo junto con Jannat hacia los aposentos del Rey. Al llegar, vieron a Shahraman tumbado en la cama, mirándoles. Su rostro reflejaba el sufrimiento y la lucha que había tenido con la muerte en las horas previas.

Jannat les cedió el paso y se acercaron a la cama. Ella se sentó a los pies de ésta junto a Farah y Cyrus la rodeó para sentarse al otro lado.

Majestad, ¿estáis bien? – Preguntó Farah.

Sí, lo peor ha pasado. – Respondió él. Su voz sonaba muy débil, hablaba casi a susurros.

Gracias a los Dioses. – Jannat cogió la mano de su Padre con fuerza. – Creíamos que no sobreviviríais.

Tranquila, hija mía. Supongo que ahora me aguarda una larga recuperación.

Pero estáis vivo, eso es lo que cuenta. – Dijo ella. – Da igual el tiempo que necesitéis para recuperar fuerzas. Estaremos a vuestro lado.

Gracias.

Cyrus … - Jannat veía a Cyrus apartado de la conversación. - ¿No vas a decir nada?

Yo … - Shahraman le miró expectante, esperando con ansias las palabras de su hijo. – Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? – Jannat estaba decepcionada. Cyrus agacho la cabeza. - ¡Padre ha estado a punto de morir!

No, Jannat. Déjale, no pasa nada. – Intervino Shahraman. – Dejadme a solas con él, quiero hablar con tu hermano en privado.

Como deseéis.

Farah y Jannat salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Cyrus y a su padre. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shahraman trató de sentarse. Su hijo le observaba preocupado. Se sentía intranquilo al estar a solas con él. ¿De qué quería hablar?

No te pongas tan tenso, Cyrus. – Le dijo. – Esto no es un interrogatorio.

No me habléis de interrogatorios, que ya he tenido bastante hoy. – Pensó él. Tenía que decir algo. – Es … Solo que esto no es habitual en vos. Al menos en lo que respecta a nuestra relación.

Precisamente de eso te quería hablar. No hemos tenido muchas conversaciones de padre a hijo y creo que deberíamos …

Padre. – Interrumpió él. – No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto. Ya he aceptado mi lugar en esta Familia y lo que ello conlleva. No le deis más vueltas. – Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. – Es mejor olvidarlo. Tengo asumido que nunca seré uno más para vos, así que …

¡Cyrus, siéntate! – Le ordenó, muy serio. Cyrus obedeció, asombrado. – Quería decirte que me equivoqué contigo.

Eso ya lo sé …

No, me refiero a que te quise ver como algo que no eras.

¿De qué estáis hablando?

Deja que te lo explique. Es muy complicado y creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad.

¿La verdad sobre qué?

Sobre por qué te traté como si fueras una escoria.

Shahraman comenzó su historia, tratando de no ofender a Cyrus. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, contándole lo mismo que le contó a Malik. De todos sus hijos, Cyrus era el que más se le parecía en carácter, con el que más debería haber congeniado. Tenía derecho a saber por qué le odió todos aquellos años.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: Rivalidad y castigo**

Cyrus escuchó la historia de su padre con atención. Pero, conforme hablaba y relacionaba hechos, comenzaba a sentir que su respiración se dificultaba, le temblaban las manos y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

Cuando Shahraman terminó de hablar, miró a su hijo. Estaba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Podía notar seriedad en su rostro. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Así que … Malik fue concebido por error y por ello asesinasteis a mi tío. – Cyrus trataba de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema, pues estaba a punto de estallar.

Hijo, ¿estás bien?

¡No! No lo estoy. ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien después de descubrir que todos estos años de rechazo y malos tratos han sido porque sufristeis un ataque de celos? ¡¿Cómo pudisteis creer que mi Madre os fue infiel y que yo era hijo de otro hombre? – Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a darle patadas a las cosas. – Toda la frustración que sentía, la soledad … ¡Esa impotencia de saber que hiciese lo que hiciese, jamás me aceptaríais!

En un arrebato de rabia contenida, Cyrus estampó su puño contra la puerta de un armario, rompiéndola. Pero un golpe de esa intensidad, tenía que doler. Segundos más tarde, Cyrus se llevó la otra mano a la muñeca y comenzó a gruñir de dolor, maldiciendo todo cuanto le rodeaba. Su padre le observaba preocupado. Estaba dejando aflorar todo el dolor que había reprimido desde niño.

Cyrus, tranquilízate. – Cyrus se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Hijo mío …

¡No me llaméis así! – Masculló, amenazante. Shahraman pudo ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Cyrus, ¡lo siento! Traté de arreglarlo. ¡Créeme! Pero … Las cosas se complicaron.

¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuando intentasteis ejecutarme tras la invasión de la India?

Estaba furioso … La muerte de tu madre …

¡La muerte de mi madre me dolió a mi más que a nadie! ¡¿Cómo creéis que me sentí al saber que provoqué la muerte de la única persona que realmente me quería? ¡Estaba desesperado! Yo sólo quería librarme del Dahaka.

¡¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda?

¡Porque no me habríais escuchado!

Tras aquella discusión a gritos, padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio. Cyrus estaba más tranquilo. Se secó las lágrimas suspirando.

¿Por qué me contáis esto ahora?

Porque temo que me quede poco tiempo de vida, y no quiero irme de este mundo sin pedirte perdón.

Ya os habéis disculpado. Podéis morir con la conciencia tranquila, no os preocupéis.

¡No se trata de eso! – Shahraman agarró a su hijo del brazo. – Necesito saber que me perdonas, saber que podemos tener la relación que nunca tuvimos.

Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Padre …

Lo sé, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. – Cyrus le miró, aún inseguro. – Eres igual que yo cuando tenía tu edad. Un joven inseguro que se movía por el deseo de ganarse el respeto de aquellos que le rodean. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta, y por ello te pido disculpas y te suplico que me dejes ser el padre que nunca fui para ti.

Acepto vuestras disculpas. Pero, ¿cómo pretendéis que os mire como el padre que siempre soñé? Esa imagen fue remplazada hace mucho.

¿Por cuál?

No queréis saberlo.

Dímelo, Cyrus. Ahora es el momento de ser sinceros.

Toda mi vida os he visto como un hombre insensible y cruel, incapaz de mostrar afecto por su hijo pequeño. Ninguna felicitación en mis cumpleaños, ni palabras alentadoras … Nada. – Explicaba Cyrus, con tono suave. – Lo único que he deseado toda mi vida era tener un padre al que acudir cuando tuviese un problema y que me enseñase a manejar la espada. Alguien que me aceptase y me quisiese. Habría dado lo que fuera por ser como los demás niños y poder tener el cariño de un padre bondadoso y comprensible.

Aún no es tarde … Si quieres. – Le dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

¿Qué? – Preguntó él, confuso.

Ven, dame un abrazo.

Cyrus miró a un lado y a otro, creyendo estar alucinando.

¿Habláis en serio?

Completamente.

Aún desconfiando, Cyrus se acercó a su padre y le abrazó tímidamente. Se sentía raro, aunque extrañamente bien. Había dejado de lado el dolor de sus heridas para disfrutar de aquel momento. Era tal la felicidad que sentía que no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

Cyrus, recuerda que estoy herido.

Lo siento … - Cyrus se alejó, secándose las lágrimas. – Me he emocionado un poco.

No te preocupes … - Shahraman suspiró aliviado. – Dime, ¿qué tal te va con Kaileena?

Pues, bien … - Cyrus, molesto por sus heridas, se metió la mano bajo la camisa para separar la tela de su piel. – Eso creo.

¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó, mirando sus manos.

¿El qué?

¿Es sangre? – Shahraman le dio la vuelta a su hijo y le levantó la camisa. - ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Nadie, no es nada.

¡¿Que no es nada? ¡Parece como si te hubieran estado azotando!

Olvidadlo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Malik entró. Estaba muy serio. Cyrus le miró desconfiado.

Estás aquí …

Sí. – Respondió Cyrus. - ¿Qué quieres?

He dejado a Kaileena en sus aposentos. – Explicó él, con la voz entrecortada. - Asha está con ella. El médico dice que sus heridas no son graves, pero se ha dislocado el hombro derecho y tardará en recuperarse.

¿Kaileena está herida? – Preguntó Shahraman. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Una pregunta antes de responderos, Padre … - Habló Cyrus, mirando amenazante a Malik. - ¿Quién os atacó?

Karsham, ¿por qué? – Shahraman no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, pues acto seguido a pronuncia el nombre de Karsham, Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Malik lentamente, mirándole con ojos asesinos.

Malnacido …

Cyrus, sé que estás furioso. – Malik comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared. – Pero esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas.

¿No? Tampoco fue la manera más correcta la tuya de averiguar quién intentó matar a Padre.

¿De qué estáis hablando? – Preguntó Shahraman, alarmado. - ¡Explicádmelo!

Venga, Malik. - Incitó Cyrus. – Díselo. – Pero él no decía nada. Sólo le miraba. Estallando, Cyrus le dio un puñetazo. - ¡Que se lo digas!

¡Cyrus! – Gritó Shahraman.

Malik cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano a la cara. Shahraman trataba de levantarse para interponerse entre ambos hermanos, pero era incapaz de hacer ese esfuerzo. Continuaba muy débil. Sólo podía limitarse a ver cómo Cyrus agredía a Malik, por razones que aún desconocía.

¿Qué pasa, Malik? ¿Ya no te crees tan superior y tan inteligente?

Cyrus, te lo digo en serio … ¡Hablemos esto como dos hombres razonables!

¿Razonables? – Cyrus le agarró la muñeca a Malik y se la retorció. - ¿Fuiste razonable cuando acusaste a Kaileena? ¿Lo fuiste cuando enviaste a tus hombres, a pesar de que alguien le había dado una paliza? ¡¿Lo fuiste? ¡Responde!

No.

Claro que no … - Cyrus sujetó a Malik por el cuello y comenzó a presionar sobre su garganta. – Eres un bastardo … Y eso ya lo sabes. ¡No mereces lo que se te ha dado!

Cyrus, ¡déjale! – Gritaba Shahraman desde su cama.

Por tu culpa una Familia quedó dividida y murió el Heredero al Trono.

Cyrus … Acuérdate de lo que te conté … Tengo problemas de …

¿Corazón? No, Malik … ¡Tú no tienes corazón!

¡Cyrus, suéltale de una vez! ¡Le vas a matar!

En ese momento, entraron Rostam, Kalim y Arun, acompañados de Farah y Jannat, que, alarmadas por los gritos, habían ido a buscarles. Kalim y Arun sujetaron a Cyrus. Rostam se acercó a Malik y, junto a Farah, le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Rostam.

Eso mismo llevo preguntando yo desde hace un buen rato. – Añadió Shahraman. - ¡Exijo una explicación!

¡Que os lo explique Malik! – Acusó Cyrus. Kalim y Arun, en un intento de calmarle, colocaron una mano cada uno sobre su espalda, haciendo que Cyrus se retorciese. - ¡Aagr! No, ¡no toquéis ahí!

¡¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kalim.

Dejadle. – Ordenó Farah, dejando a Malik para atender a Cyrus. – Quítate la camisa.

No me la voy a quitar delante de ellos, Farah.

Quítatela de inmediato.

Cyrus, de muy mala gana, se despojó de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Arun y Kalim, que estaban detrás de él, quedaron horrorizados al ver el aspecto que tenía.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Exclamó Kalim.

Estas marcas son … ¿latigazos? – Dijo Arun, examinándolas.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Cyrus? – Preguntó Jannat, mirándole a los ojos. - ¡Dímelo!

No se trata de quién se lo ha hecho, Jannat. – Dijo Farah. – Sino de por qué lo hizo.

¿Y bien? – Shahraman se estaba impacientando.

Lo hice para proteger a Kaileena de los hombres de Malik. – Respondió Cyrus.

¡¿Qué? – Shahraman no lo comprendía. - ¿Protegerla? ¿De sus hombres?

Malik ordenó que la torturasen para que confesase que había sido ella. – Añadió Farah, atendiendo a Cyrus. Sus heridas no pintaban bien. – Cyrus, se han vuelto a abrir. Mucho me temo que habrá que coser algunas.

No sin antes ver a Kaileena. – Dijo él. – Quiero ver cómo está.

Escucha, le diremos al médico que vaya a sus aposentos. ¿Te parece bien?

Vale.

Cyrus y Farah abandonaron la habitación ante el asombro de todos. Nadie había dicho una palabra sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿Ordenaste torturar a Kaileena? – Preguntó Jannat, atónita.

Rostam la vio allí, con una daga en la mano y las manos manchadas de sangre. – Explicó Malik, viéndose acorralado.

Eso ya lo sabemos todos. – Dijo Arun.

Pero … - Malik no sabía cómo explicarse. – Pensé que …

¿Que torturándola le sacarías la verdad? – Dijo Jannat. - ¿Qué verdad, Malik? ¿La que era realmente cierta o la que tú querías oír?

¿Y has permitido que el proceso de tortura continuase estando Cyrus en medio? Preguntó Kalim.

Cyrus insistía en que no podía torturarla porque alguien había entrado en la Prisión por la noche y le había dado una paliza. ¡Eso no es responsabilidad mía!

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos ante la respuesta de Malik.

Bueno, yo ya he escuchado bastante. – Dijo Kalim. – Me voy.

Yo también. – Añadió Arun.

Esperad, ¿qué hacéis? – Preguntó Malik, viendo que todos se marchaban.

Has torturado no sólo a una amiga tuya, sino a tu propio hermano. – Dijo Jannat desde la puerta. – Si les has tratado así a ellos, ¿qué podemos esperar de ti?

Rostam … - Llamó Malik, sujetándole. – Tú me apoyas, ¿verdad?

Tomar a Kaileena como sospechosa por la situación en la que la encontramos me pareció razonable, aunque no la veía capaz de semejante acto. Ordenar a tus hombres torturarla sin esperar a que Padre despertase ni juzgarla ante el Consejo ya me pareció poco lógico. – Explicó él. Y apartándose de su alcance, añadió. – Pero haber mantenido la orden de tortura después de que alguien le haya dado una paliza al margen de nuestras leyes y que, interponiéndose Cyrus, hayas permitido que continúe … No, simplemente no es algo que vea bien en un futuro Rey.

La puerta se cerró. Malik estaba consternado. Todos le habían dado la espalda. Su Padre le observaba desde la cama, no sólo decepcionado, sino preocupado por lo que esto podría acarrear en el seno de la Familia Real. Tras varios segundos en silencio, Malik abandonó los aposentos de su Padre, sintiéndose el peor hombre de toda Persia.

Cyrus y Farah llegaron a los aposentos de Kaileena. Ella estaba allí, en su cama, cubierta de vendas y con el brazo derecho inmovilizado. Su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento, y no paraba de lamentarse. Cuando Asha los vio aparecer, corrió a hablar con ellos.

¡Oh, Príncipe Cyrus, menos mal que aparecéis! – Exclamó al verles.

¿Qué ocurre?

No ha parado de quejarse desde que Malik la ha traído. Dice que le duele mucho el hombro. No sé qué hacer. Malik dijo que ya la había visto un médico.

Asha, id a buscar a ese médico y decidle que necesito de sus servicios. – Ordenó.

¿Vos?

Ya lo veréis … Decidle que Kaileena está sufriendo, que necesita que vuelva a examinarla.

Voy de inmediato.

Asha se marchó en busca del médico. Cyrus y Farah se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron en el borde, cerca de Kaileena. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia. Estaba sudando y se podían ver las secuelas de su noche en la Prisión.

Hola, Kaileena. ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó Cyrus, cordialmente.

Me duele el hombro … - Respondió ella, llorando. – No puedo soportarlo.

Tranquila, el médico vendrá ahora a examinarte. – Dijo Farah. – Te dará algo para calmar tu dolor.

¿Te hicieron algo más cuando Malik nos echó? – Preguntó Cyrus, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

No, ordenó que me soltaran y me llevó a la enfermería. Me dejó a cargo de unas siervas mientras el médico llegaba y luego me trajo aquí.

¿Te dijo algo? – Cyrus sufría al verla así. Estaba muy mal.

No, se limitó a cargar conmigo. Nada más.

El muy cobarde ni siquiera se disculpa …

Cyrus, relájate. – Advirtió Farah. – Deja de pensar en Malik y piensa en Kaileena.

¡Está así por su culpa! ¡Deja de defenderle!

¡¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho antes? – Farah estaba dividida. No aprobaba lo que Malik había hecho, pero tampoco podía permitir que Cyrus le hiciera daño.- ¡Casi le matas!

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho …

No … - Farah no podía creer lo que oía. – No hablas en serio.

Totalmente.

¿Cómo puedes desear la muerte de tu propio hermano? – Farah se levantó, tratando de no llorar.

De la misma manera que él ha permitido que me torturen a mí.

Farah, decepcionada por lo que Cyrus pensaba, se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró atrás. Cyrus le daba la espalda, mirando fijamente a Kaileena. Dividida, y sin saber a quién debía defender, Farah cerró la puerta y caminó hacia sus aposentos.

¿Por qué has dicho eso? – Le preguntó Kaileena a Cyrus, en voz baja.

Porque es la verdad.

Farah no puede darle la espalda a Malik, Cyrus. Es su esposo y el padre de su hijo.

Pues si no se la puede dar a Malik, nos la tendrá que dar a nosotros.

Farah llegó a sus aposentos y no vio a Malik allí. Aprovechando su soledad, cogió a Darab para amamantarle, y mientras el pequeño se alimentaba, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, Farah lloró sin consuelo.

Horas más tarde, casi al anochecer, Malik irrumpió allí, rompiendo el silencio en el que se hallaba sumida Farah. Antes de que se diera cuenta, secó sus lágrimas y se mostró seria con él. Pero su expresión cambió al ver que Malik venía con la camisa manchada y que traía una botella de vino en la mano medio vacía.

Estaba borracho, le delataba su forma de caminar. Farah le ignoró y centró su atención en Darab. Pero al ver que Malik comenzaba a prepararse su medicina echando mucha más cantidad de la que debía tomar y que se disponía a ingerirla, Farah dejó a Darab sobre la cama y corrió hacia él para detenerle.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suelta eso! – Le gritó, forcejeando con él hasta arrebatarle el vaso y tirarlo al suelo. Farah estaba enfurecida. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estabas a punto de hacer? – Pero, al mirarle de cerca, su furia fue sustituida por preocupación. - ¿Qué … qué te ha pasado?

Malik venía con la camisa abierta y el torso cubierto de heridas provocadas por azotes. Eso explicaba las manchas que tenía por la espalda. Algunas de las heridas estaban quemadas, y tenía las manos llenas de quemaduras. Además, tenía la barba cubierta de sangre, consecuencia del puñetazo que Cyrus le había propinado.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Malik? – Repitió Farah, angustiada. - ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Todo esto me lo he hecho yo solito … - Le respondió él. El aliento le apestaba a vino. No era la primera botella que se bebía. – Me he castigado por mi error.

¡¿Te has fustigado a ti mismo?

También me he echado sal sobre las heridas. – Añadió, riéndose.

¡¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza?

No … Sólo borracho.

Siéntate en la cama. – Le ordenó, nerviosa. – Voy a curarte esas heridas.

Farah obligó a Malik a caminar hasta su cama y lo sentó en ella. Dejó a Darab en la cuna y se dirigió a un armario. Sacando unas vendas y ungüentos, trató de sanar sus heridas. Pero él, borracho a más no poder, no se dejaba tocar.

¡Te he dicho que te estés quieto!

Intenta estarlo cuando una bruta te echa ácido sobre las heridas. – Se quejaba él, exagerándolo todo.

¡¿Bruta? Pues … ¿Sabes qué te digo? – Farah se levantó y le tiró las cosas encimas. - ¡Háztelo tú sólo!

¡Lo haré! Y mejor que tú …

Dando un portazo, Farah dejó solo a Malik y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de Palacio. La noche había caído y el frío se colaba por los balcones y las ventanas. Al pasar por los aposentos de Kaileena, vio luz en el interior, y llamó a la puerta. Al entrar, no encontró a Cyrus allí. Sólo a Kaileena, profundamente dormida y a Asha recogiéndolo todo.

¿Dónde está Cyrus? – Le preguntó, adentrándose.

Ha ido a casa del Anciano en busca de consejo. Me ha pedido que os dijera que siente lo que dijo antes.

No importa … - Farah agachó la cabeza pensando en Malik, y la imagen de verle borracho, lleno de heridas que él mismo se había provocado le avergonzaba profundamente. Miró a Kaileena y recordó cómo estaba la última vez que la vio. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Bastante mejor. – Respondió Asha. – El médico le ha administrado unas medicinas para aliviarle el dolor y que pueda dormir esta noche. Pero dice que no debe mover el brazo bajo ningún concepto.

¿Qué le ocurre en el hombro? – Preguntó, al ver todas las vendas que tenía.

Se lo ha dislocado. – Respondió Asha, apenada. – Viendo las marcas que tiene en los tobillos y en las muñecas, deben haberla colgado del techo de la celda y haberle puesto pesas en los pies. Tiene suerte de no habérselo roto. Los soldados pueden llegar a ser muy crueles en las torturas.

Lo sé …

¿Queríais algo?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Malik ha llegado a nuestros aposentos lleno de heridas y ebrio. – Confesó, rompiendo a llorar. – Dice que se las ha provocado él mismo como castigo por lo que ha hecho.

Tranquila, Princesa. – Asha le invitó a sentarse y le dio una infusión. – Tomad.

Tengo miedo de que esto desemboque en una rivalidad entre los miembros de la Familia. Malik no lo soportará … Viendo lo que ha hecho sería capaz de … de …

¿De qué?

¡De quitarse la vida!

¡Tranquila, tranquila! Seguro que no hace semejante cosa.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Jannat, que venía a ver a Kaileena. Al entrar y ver a Farah así, no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le ocurría. Cuando Farah le contó lo ocurrido, se quedó allí arropándola.

Charlando con ellas, se le ocurrió una manera de poner a Malik en su lugar y sanar sus heridas. Pero necesitaba ayuda. Junto a Asha y Jannat, Farah buscó a sus hermanos y a Rostam, y se dirigió a sus aposentos con ellos. Al llegar, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomaron. Malik estaba junto a la cuna de Darab, cantándole la canción de cuna que Farah solía cantarle cuando le arropaba … O, al menos, lo intentaba.

Tenías razón, Farah. – Murmuró Rostam. – Malik ha debido pasarse la tarde entera bebiendo.

Tiene que estar muy borracho para estar cantando ... – Dijo Jannat.

¿Está cantando? – Preguntó Kalim. – Lo digo en serio, pensaba que estaba delirando.

Kalim, esa es la canción de cuna con la que te dormías de pequeño. – Recordó Arun.

¿En serio? Pues mira que canta mal … ¡Me sangran los oídos!

¡¿Quieres callarte? – Le riñó Farah. – Bien, escuchad. Cuando entre, le distraeré para que podáis acercaros. ¿Podréis con él?

Estando así podremos reducirle fácilmente. – Aseguró Rostam.

Bien, allá voy. - Farah entró y se acercó a Malik.

¡Vaya, vaya! – Exclamó él, caminando hacia ella. – Mi mujercita regresa al fin para atender las heridas de su maridito.

Malik, estás muy borracho. Dame la botella, anda.

¡Dame un abrazo! – Le dijo, dejándose caer sobre ella. – Tú estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí?- De pronto, Malik sintió que alguien tiraba de él, alejándole de Farah. - ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué es esto?

Kalim, Rostam y Arun llevaron a Malik en volandas hasta sus baños privados. Él forcejeaba con ellos para que le soltasen, pero en su estado le era imposible. Finalmente, lo tiraron al agua. Malik se hundió en la piscina y salió a los pocos segundos, tratando de escapar. Pero Rostam y Arun le sujetaron para que no pudiera escapar de allí. Entonces, Farah y Jannat empezaron a lanzarle jarras de agua fría. Malik comenzó a espabilarse, pero no sólo eso.

Está poniendo mala cara. – Advirtió Kalim.

¡Va a vomitar! – Dijo Rostam. - ¡Apartaos todos!

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto Rostam avisó a los demás, Malik se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a vomitar. Habían conseguido que volviese en sí, al menos, en parte. Cuando acabó, Farah le pidió a los demás que se marcharan. Ella se quedó allí, esperando a que se recuperase.

Tras un par de minutos, Malik dejó de vomitar. Estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. La ropa empapada se le pegaba al cuerpo, lo que acentuaba el dolor de sus heridas. Farah se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

Ya está … Tranquilo.

Tengo frío …

Ven, te quitaré la ropa y llamaré a un médico para que cosa tus heridas. – Farah pasó el brazo de Malik alrededor de su cuello y le ayudó a levantarse.

¡No! No quiero que venga ningún médico … - Se negó él, tratando de ponerse en pie. Con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas, Farah empezó a quitarle la ropa. – Si mi padre se entera de esto …

Pensará lo mismo que pensamos todos. – Terminó ella, atándole una toalla alrededor de la cintura. – Necesitas descansar, Malik. Esto te está afectando.

No puedo descansar … - Dijo, echándose sobre Farah para que le ayudase a llegar a la cama.

Ya lo sé.

Lejos de allí, en la tienda del Anciano, Cyrus buscaba consejo tras lo ocurrido en Palacio. Le contó todo desde la fiesta de presentación de Darab. El Anciano, que había sido una figura paterna para Cyrus, escuchó atentamente sus palabras.

Lo que me cuentas es sobrecogedor, Cyrus. Pero lamento decirte que conocía parte de la historia.

¿Lo sabíais?

Sí. Ya sabes que era uno de los Consejeros de tu abuelo. Cuando tu padre mató a Saman, me desterró. Sabía que había sido cruel contigo desde pequeño, pero desconocía las causas. – Explicó él. – Ahora que lo sé, las cosas tienen sentido.

¿A qué os referís?

Tu padre se rodeó de la gente equivocada cuando fue coronado Rey. Algunos de sus Consejeros son farsantes que no tienen un criterio claro. El primero de todos es su Consejero Personal.

¿Yashar? ¿Por qué?

Porque Yashar sólo busca cobijo bajo el árbol más grande. Cuando Saman era el heredero, él era uno de sus hombres de confianza. Pero cuando murió, buscó acerarse a tu padre para no perder el puesto que codiciaba.

¿Buscaba ser el Consejero Personal de mi padre?

Él y la mitad de los Consejeros que tiene. Ese puesto se lo ganó Darius por las veces que asistió a tu padre en las guerras. Pero cuando murió, Yashar se hizo con él.

¿Por qué codiciaba ese puesto?

Porque el Consejero Personal del Rey tiene impunidad sobre el resto de ciudadanos. Está bajo la protección del Rey, por lo que nadie puede tocarle, ni a él, ni a su familia. Por eso su hijo es tan osado.

Ya …

Y respecto a lo que ha ocurrido con Kaileena, sólo puedo aconsejarte que no te enfrentes a tu hermano.

¡¿Vos también le defendéis?

No le defiendo, Cyrus. Pero es el Heredero al Trono. Encararte con él sólo te perjudicará a ti. Es tu padre quien debe castigarle por su error. Un Rey no puede actuar así, y eso tu padre lo sabe muy bien.

Mi padre no le hará nada.

Yo creo que sí. Kaileena, aunque no lo creas, supone una ventaja para tu padre. – Cyrus le miró, confuso. – Tener a Kaileena cerca supone el favor de los Dioses en batallas y disputas. Y sabiendo que ella intentó salvarle, no creo que deje a Malik sin castigo por esto.

¿Creéis que mi padre quiere a Kaileena cerca?

Sí. Es una mujer que ha pasado muchos siglos en nuestro mundo. Ha visto mucho y su sabiduría es mayor que la de ningún hombre. Sería la perfecta Consejera, pero las mujeres no pueden entrar a formar parte del Consejo. Es una lástima.

El Consejo la odia …

No, sólo los que apoyan las ideas de Yashar. Por desgracia, son los que tienen más voz a la hora de debatir una decisión importante. Espero que cuando Malik sea coronado cambie a los miembros.

¿Habéis pensado en regresar?

¿Yo? – El Anciano se rio. – No … Soy feliz aquí. Mis años en Palacio acabaron hace mucho.

Pero sois el hombre más sabio que conozco. ¡Mucho más que los miembros del Consejo actual! Sabéis de historia, habéis viajado por medio mundo y tenéis nociones de medicina.

Cyrus, agradezco tus elogios, pero no voy a regresar. Tu padre y yo acabamos mal, y volver allí sólo generaría polémica. – Tras decirle esto, le entregó una bolsa. – Toma, dile a tu padre que hierva estas plantas para hacer una cataplasma y se la aplique sobre la herida. Podrá usar el agua como infusión. Le ayudará a dormir.

Gracias.

Te he echado muchas. Si quieres, también puedes dárselo a Kaileena para sus heridas. En el hombro y el estómago puedes aplicárselo con una toalla caliente. El calor alivia mucho ese tipo de dolor. Aunque mi consejo es que procure no mover el brazo. Si lo fuerza, podrían quedarle secuelas de por vida.

Gracias, Anciano. Voy de inmediato a Palacio. – Le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ten cuidado, ya es de noche.

Tranquilo, no me pasará nada.

Cyrus ordenó a su caballo caminar, y comenzó a alejarse, rumbo a Palacio. El Anciano le observó hasta que desapareció a lo lejos. Le preocupaba lo que le había contado. De ser así, la Familia Real se preparaba para sufrir la mayor crisis que jamás había pasado.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: Una intrusa en el Consejo**

Los aposentos del futuro Rey de Persia se habían convertido en un improvisado hospital. Malik yacía tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo, mientras Farah curaba sus heridas. Estaba cosiendo un corte bastante amplio de su pecho. Malik trataba de contener el dolor, pero podía sentir aquella afilada aguja abrirse paso a través de su piel, seguida del hilo que uniría ambos lados de la herida.

Aguanta. – Le dijo Farah.- Ya casi he terminado.

Gracias por no llamar al médico …

Olvídalo … - Farah continuó en silencio hasta que decidió volver a hablar. - Es la última vez que bebes. ¿Queda claro?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

¡Mira lo que te has hecho!

Esto no me lo hice por estar borracho … - Confesó, avergonzado. – Bebí después porque no quería recordar lo que pasase cuando me encontraras así. Pero me equivoqué … Lo recuerdo todo.

Eres un inmaduro. – Farah terminó de coser sus heridas y fue a lavarse las manos.

Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

Has torturado a mi mejor amiga y a tu propio hermano. Te negaste a escucharnos a ninguno de los tres e incluso le diste permiso a tus soldados para que me apresaran y no pudiera defender a Kaileena mientras la torturaban. ¿Te parece poco?

Lo siento …

No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas. Es a Kaileena y a Cyrus, sobre todo a Kaileena. – Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama.

Sé que te he decepcionado, pero quiero arreglarlo. ¡No quiero que estés molesta conmigo! Te prometo que voy a solucionar esto.

No quieres enterarte … - Farah suspiró, se metió en la cama y apagó la vela que alumbraba su lado. De muy mala gana, dijo. – Buenas noches, Malik.

A la mañana siguiente, Cyrus fue a ver a Kaileena. Entró sin llamar y la encontró durmiendo. En silencio, se acercó, se sentó en la cama y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Buenos días. – Saludó él, dulcemente.

Hola. – Dijo ella en voz baja.

¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Algo mejor que ayer.

¿Has podido dormir?

No mucho. El hombro me sigue doliendo … Y el costado también. Recibí varias patadas bastante fuertes.

Kaileena, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Karsham. – Respondió ella, seria. – Debo hablar con tu padre. ¡Hay un traidor en Palacio aliado con él!

No. Tú ahora tienes que recuperarte.

Asha llamó a la puerta y entró para traerle el desayuno a Kaileena. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita junto a la cama y comenzó a ordenar la habitación.

Asha. – Cyrus sacó una bolsa. – Hervid estas hierbas y haced una cataplasma con ellas. Usad el agua para hacerle una infusión.

Enseguida, ¿algo más?

Y llevadle también a mi padre. – Añadió. - Le aliviará el dolor.

Por supuesto. – Asha se marchó apresuradamente.

¿De dónde has sacado esas hierbas? – Preguntó Kaileena.

Me las ha dado el Anciano. Te ayudarán a descansar.

Gracias. Pero tienes que dejarme ver a tu padre, ¡es urgente!

Yo hablaré con él por ti. – Le aseguró. – No voy a dejar que te levantes de esta cama hasta que el médico lo apruebe.

Pero …

¡No hay peros que valgan, Kaileena! Necesitas descansar. ¡Tienes que recuperarte! Si no descansas adecuadamente, podrían quedarte secuelas de por vida.

Está bien … - Suspiró ella. – Como quieras.

Voy a cuidar de ti, no te preocupes. – Le dijo sonriendo, acariciándole la cara. Pero su expresión cambió al preguntarle lo siguiente. - ¿Qué hacía Karsham en tu celda? ¿A qué fue?

No lo sé … Decía que quería despedirse antes de que Malik ordenase que me ejecutaran. No sé que pretendía.

¿Te hizo algo más aparte de … esto? – Preguntó Cyrus. Se le notaba muy preocupado. No quería ni pensar que Karsham podría haberle hecho algo más a Kaileena, algo grave.

¿Te refieres a ...? - Cyrus asintió. – No, tranquilo. No me hizo nada más.

Gracias a los Dioses … - Suspiró. – Si se hubiese aprovechado de ti …

No habrías podido hacer nada. – Terminó ella. – Cyrus, está aliado con un traidor, y tiene soldados de su parte. ¡Hay una conspiración!

¿De qué hablas?

Quieren acabar con tu Familia, ¡mataros a todos!

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más oíste?

No alcancé a oír nada más … ¡Tienes que avisar a tu padre!

Cyrus se quedó pensativo. Si alguien tramaba eliminar a toda la Familia Real, tenía que ser un fiel a Saman. Pero si había un traidor entre los muros de Palacio, ¿cómo encontrarle? Si lo que Kaileena decía era cierto, los soldados podrían estar de su parte también. Y de ser así, estaban sentenciados.

En la otra punta del pasillo, Malik despertaba con una resaca horrible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabía por qué. Pero al ver todas aquellas vendas y heridas, recordó lo que se había hecho él mismo. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Miró a su lado, pero no encontró a Farah. Tampoco estaba Darab. Malik sabía que estaba, no sólo furiosa con él por lo ocurrido, sino también decepcionada. La única manera de solucionar aquello era pedirle perdón a Kaileena. Pero, ¿cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de lo que le había hecho pasar? Además, Cyrus no le permitiría acercarse a ella. Obviamente, él trataría de protegerla.

Desesperado y sin saber qué era lo correcto y qué no, Malik se vistió para ir a ver a su padre en busca de consejo. Sin embargo, él se adelantó a sus intenciones y envió a un sirviente en su busca.

¿Alteza? – Llamó el joven, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?

El Rey desea veros. Dice que quiere hablar con vos sobre algo que ocurrió ayer.

Iba para allí ahora mismo.

Tras darle permiso al joven para retirase, Malik fue a los aposentos de su padre. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, y se le veía más despierto. Sin embargo, su expresión era la de un padre claramente enfadado con su hijo. Descendiendo la mirada, Malik le habló.

¿Deseabais verme?

Entra. – Le ordenó muy serio. – Siéntate en esa silla.

Malik cogió la silla que señalaba su padre y se sentó en ella, junto a la cama. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. No sabía qué decir. Cualquier excusa sería inútil. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

¿No piensas decir nada? – Malik no le respondió, sólo tragó saliva. – Te he hecho una pregunta, Malik.

Nada de lo que diga justificará lo que hice.

Nadie me ha explicado aún lo que ocurrió. Sólo sé que Kaileena fue encarcelada, que alguien le dio una paliza y que tu hermano se interpuso entre tus hombres y ella para evitar que la torturasen. – Le dijo. – Así que ya puedes estar explicando qué fue lo que ocurrió para que acabasen así.

Aún sin mirarle, Malik le explicó todo lo ocurrido, alegando que Kaileena era la única sospechosa y que se sentía muy presionado por lo que había ocurrido. También le contó lo que se había hecho como castigo. Shahraman le escuchaba en silencio, comprendiendo que Malik se sentía realmente arrepentido por lo ocurrido, pero que, presa de la indecisión y la duda, era incapaz de corregir sus actos.

He sido un incompetente como Príncipe. – Malik estaba temblando de los nervios. – Supongo que estaréis furioso conmigo.

Decepcionado. ¿Crees que auto-torturándote conseguirás solucionar esto? – Malik se cerró más la camisa, tratando de ocultar sus heridas. - ¿Qué ha dicho Farah de todo esto?

Está enfadada. Esta mañana cuando me desperté, no estaba en nuestros aposentos.

Es comprensible. Farah debe sentirse dividida. No quiere darte la espalda, pero no puede negarle a Kaileena y Cyrus estar de su lado. Lo que has hecho es grave. – Shahraman, a pesar de la gravedad del error de su hijo, hablaba en un tono cordial y tranquilo.

Lo sé …

Has destrozado todos los avances que teníamos con Kaileena. No sólo el esfuerzo que le estaba costando a tu hermano que se sintiera aceptada, sino los planes que yo tenía para ella.

¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?

La quiero en el Consejo.

¡¿Qué? Pero es una mujer. ¡No lo aprobará ni un solo miembro!

Es decisión mía. Kaileena posee más sabiduría que todos los Consejeros juntos.

Pero los miembros del Consejo son todos antiguos generales o altos cargos del Templo. ¡Todos tienen algún tipo de reconocimiento!

Todo el mundo ve a Kaileena como la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Eso NO es algo bueno. – Corrigió Malik.

Yo la veo como la Diosa que fue antes. Aun habiendo renunciado a su puesto, el vínculo que tiene con los Dioses debe permanecer.

Ella dijo que Ormazd había roto ese vínculo tras resucitarla.

No, ambos sabemos que Ormazd no dejará a Kaileena vivir sin quitarle la vista de encima. Siempre ha sido su protegida, y ahora que está totalmente indefensa ante el mundo que la rodea, Ormazd tiene más motivos para vigilarla.

Pues no la está protegiendo de nada …

Los Dioses no actúan así. Ormazd sólo interviene en situaciones extremas. No pueden dejarse ver con tanta facilidad.

Entonces, ¿queréis a Kaileena por su vínculo con los Dioses?

No te negaré que tener a Kaileena de nuestro lado nos beneficia en ese aspecto. Pero también es por sus antecedentes como estratega. Tiene unos conocimientos en el ámbito militar muy superiores a los nuestros. Y por si fuera poco, sabe calar a la gente con sólo mirarla. Es muy inteligente y tiene un gran carisma. Estoy deseando que tu hermano se decida a pedir su mano. Esa mujer es más de lo que aparenta ser.

Aún así … Será difícil que el Consejo lo vea bien. Ella no querrá volver a ser Sacerdotisa. – Dijo Malik. – Eso le impediría desposarse con Cyrus. ¡No podrían ni hablarse!

Esas normas con Kaileena no sirven. ¿Con cuántos hombres habrá yacido antes de con tu hermano? ¿Decenas? ¡Es ridículo! Sólo habría que convencer a Hassan para que lo permitiese.

¿Estáis bromeando? ¡Jamás lo aprobará! Hassan lleva a rajatabla las normas y tradiciones.

Habrá que intentarlo. Tú proponle a Kaileena un lugar en el Consejo.

No soy el más indicado, Padre. Es vuestra idea, ¡no la mía!

¡Tú hazlo!

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Cyrus.

¡Cyrus! – Exclamó Shahraman. – Pasa.

Si está él aquí, prefiero esperar fuera. – Se negó él, mirando a Malik amenazante.

Tranquilo, ya me iba … - Dijo, levantándose.

Esperad, esperad. – Intervino su padre. – Tenéis que hablar de esto.

Por mi parte, no hay nada que hablar. – Dijo Cyrus, molesto.

Cyrus, escucha … - Dijo Malik. – Sé que estás enfadado, y lo entiendo. Pero …

¿Enfadado? ¡Enfadado es poco! Kaileena apenas ha dormido a causa del dolor de su brazo. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está sufriendo! Y tú ni siquiera te has disculpado …

Sé que he actuado mal, pero quiero compensarla por ello. ¡Podría entrar en el Consejo!

Esa idea no puede ser tuya. – Dijo Cyrus. – Además, ¿acaso crees que puedes comprarla de ese modo?

La idea ha sido mía, Cyrus … - Admitió Shahraman. – Pero eso le dará una oportunidad a Malik de dialogar tranquilamente con Kaileena.

Kaileena ya ha sufrido bastante como para que ahora la obligues a hablar de lo ocurrido.

¿Acaso pretendes que me evite? – Preguntó Malik, molesto. – No puedes aislarla.

Dime una cosa, Malik. Si te permito verla, ¿le pedirás disculpas? – Malik no respondió. – Lo suponía, tu orgullo te puede. Eres incapaz de admitir un error.

¡No! Eso no es cierto.

¿Y entonces por qué no te disculpas?

Es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas …

LO SIENTO. Dos palabras, ¿tan difícil es? – Malik miró al suelo, sin decir nada. – A Kaileena le afectó lo que ocurrió en la presentación de Darab más de lo que crees. Incluso me dijo que se marcharía de Babilonia. La gente de la que se suponía que debía ser su ciudad, su hogar, no la acepta. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si los pocos en los que ella creía poder confiar la traicionan de ese modo?

Yo … - Malik suspiró sin saber qué más decir. – Escucha, te prometo que le pediré disculpas. Pero …

¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? – Preguntó Cyrus, que llevaba desde que lo vio preguntándose qué le ocurría. – Espera … ¿Eso de tu pecho son latigazos?

No es nada. – Malik trató de ocultar sus heridas.

Bueno … - Cyrus dejó el tema a un lado, aún desconfiando. – He venido a contaros una cosa que me ha dicho Kaileena.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Shahraman, preocupado.

Dice que hay un traidor en Palacio aliado con Karsham, planeando asesinarnos a todos. – Anunció Cyrus.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Malik y Shahraman al unísono.

¡Que quieren acabar con la Familia Real! – Gritó él.

Dioses … ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! – Shahraman se levantó de pronto, a pesar de su delicado estado.

¡No! – Exclamó Malik, impidiéndole levantarse.

¿Dónde creéis que vais? – Le dijo Cyrus, sujetándole también.

A hablar con Kaileena. ¡Necesito saber qué está pasando aquí!

¡No podéis levantaros! – Malik trató de retenerle, pero Shahraman logró levantarse. - ¡Padre!

Shahraman apartó a sus dos hijos de su camino y se apresuró hacia los aposentos de Kaileena. Ella estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados, tratando de descansar, cuando, de pronto, vio al Rey abrir la puerta bruscamente corriendo hacia ella. Tras él venían Cyrus y Malik.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella, confusa y preocupada. - ¿Qué está pasando?

Kaileena, contadme qué fue lo que ocurrió en la Prisión.

¡Padre! – Protestó Cyrus. – No está en condiciones de recordar algo así.

¡Deja de protegerla! – Se encaró Malik. - ¡Esto es grave!

¡Cállate! Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, pedazo de …

¡Basta! – Interrumpió ella. De nuevo, miró al Rey. – Os contaré lo que pasó, Majestad, pero a solas.

Ya lo has oído, ¡lárgate! – Le ordenó Cyrus a Malik.

He dicho "a solas". – Repitió ella.

¡¿Qué?

Ya has oído a la señorita. – Dijo Malik, cediéndole el paso a su hermano. – Te vienes fuera conmigo.

Cyrus salió con Malik, ofendido. Kaileena no le había contado lo ocurrido a él y ahora que se lo iba a contar con todo lujo de detalles a su padre, lo echaba de allí.

¿Por qué le habéis echado?

No quiero que sepa lo que ocurrió.

¿Acaso fue algo más que una simple agresión?

¡No! Pero no quiero que lo sepa … Me prometió que no dejaría que me pasara nada, y si se entera de lo ocurrido, se sentirá culpable por no haber podido protegerme.

Entiendo … - Shahraman veía a Kaileena decaída. Estaba realmente afectada. – Lamento lo que ha pasado. No pensaba que Malik pudiera …

Por favor, no me habléis de vuestro hijo. – A Kaileena se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – Ya he tenido bastante.

Fuera, Cyrus y Malik habían pegado la oreja a la puerta para saber de qué hablaban.

¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Malik.

Que no quiere hablar de ti.

Cyrus volvió a concentrarse para oír la conversación que tenía lugar dentro. Kaileena respondió a todas las preguntas que tenía el Rey, tratando de aclararlo todo.

Entonces, ¿no tenéis ni idea de quién puede ser el traidor?

No sé más de lo que os he contado, lo siento.

Al menos, sabemos que es alguien de dentro …

Majestad, ¿Por qué querría alguien acabar con la Familia Real?

Supongo que quien quiera que sea el que está aliado con Karsham, debe ser un seguidor de mi hermano.

¿De vuestro hermano?

Os contaría la historia completa, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Por supuesto. – Asintió ella. – Si necesitáis mi ayuda, sólo tenéis que decírmelo.

Vos ya habéis hecho más de lo que ninguna otra persona ha hecho por mí. – Kaileena sabía que se refería a lo del Templo. – Me gustaría compensaros por ello.

No es necesario, de verdad. No podía dejaros allí.

Insisto. – Shahraman colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaileena. – Quiero que os unáis al Consejo.

Kaileena se quedó en silencio, mirándole inexpresiva.

Es una broma, ¿no?

¡No! ¿Por qué iba a bromear? Va totalmente en serio.

¿Cómo voy a unirme al Consejo? Sólo soy un huésped aquí.

Sería un honor que formaseis parte de mi Consejo durante el tiempo que me quede como Rey.

No sé, Majestad …

Id a la próxima reunión y probad. Hablad con Malik. Él os asignará un asiento.

¿Con Malik? – Aquello parecía quitarle las ganas.

Él ocupará mi puesto mientras me recupero.

Y cuando sea él el Rey … ¿El Consejo será el mismo?

Él cambiará a los miembros que no le agraden y elegirá a su Consejero Personal.

Entiendo …

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Pensando que eran Cyrus y Malik, Shahraman dio permiso para que entraran. Pero quien entró fue Yashar. Tras él, entraron ellos.

¡Majestad! Os estaba buscando. – Yashar vio a Kaileena y le cambió la cara. Ella le miraba con desconfianza. Sabía lo que pensaba de ella. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí. - ¡Vaya! ¿Os han dejado salir de Prisión?

Hubo un error. – Explicó Cyrus. – Es inocente.

A juzgar por su aspecto, diría que se descubrió tarde …

Sus heridas no son sólo obra de los soldados de Malik. – Dijo Shahraman. – Al parecer, hay un traidor que entró con Karsham en su celda por la noche.

¡Precisamente de eso quería hablaros! Hemos encontrado a un sospechoso al que se le ha visto en compañía de gente sospechosa.

¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?

¡Traedlo ante el Rey! – Ordenó Yashar.

Dos soldados entraron arrastrando a un hombre que forcejeaba con ellos. Er el capitán de la escolta del Rey, un soldado aún joven, uno de los hombres de confianza de Shahraman.

¡¿Vos? ¿Vos sois el traidor? – Shahraman no podía creerlo.

¡No sé qué ha pasado! ¡Pero os juro que yo no os he traicionado, Majestad! – El hombre parecía aterrado, ya que sabía que la traición se pagaba caro.

Eso dicen todos … - Murmuró Yashar. - ¿Procedemos a torturarle para que confiese?

Ese hombre es inocente. – Interrumpió Kaileena. Todos se giraron de inmediato y la miraron. – Él no es el traidor.

¿Y eso cómo lo sabéis? – Exigió Yashar, despreciándola.

Le escuché hablar en la Prisión y esa no es su voz. – Explicó ella. – El traidor es un hombre mayor, estoy segura. – Y algo menos segura, añadió. – Y su voz era más parecida a … la vuestra.

¡¿Insinuáis que yo soy el traidor? ¡¿Acaso me estáis acusando?

¡Alto! – Ordenó el Rey. – Seguro que Kaileena no ha querido decir eso. Todos sabemos que vos sois completamente fiel a mi persona.

Por supuesto. – Dijo Yashar, orgulloso.

Dejad libre a este hombre. – El soldado se marchó corriendo. Antes de que Yashar se retirase, Shahraman dijo. – Y Yashar, convocad al Consejo para una reunión.

Como ordenéis.

Y buscarle, de paso, un sitio a Kaileena. Quiero que asista como miembro.

¡¿Miembro? ¿Queréis decir … como Consejera? – Shahraman asintió. - ¡Eso es ridículo! Es una mujer. El Consejo no lo aprobará, ¡YO no lo apruebo!

Es decisión mía. Quiero a esta mujer como Consejera, así que encargaos de buscarle un lugar en la Sala del Consejo.

Como ordenéis.

Yashar hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí, claramente indignado. Justo cuando se iba, regresó Asha con la cataplasma y una tetera con la infusión.

¡Vaya! ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó, sorprendida de ver al Rey y a Malik allí.

En absoluto. – Respondió Cyrus. – Mi Padre y Malik ya se iban … ¿verdad?

Claro … - Dijo Malik, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a su hermano. – Nos veremos en la cena.

Allí estaré. – Cyrus volvió a mirar a Asha. – Asha, acompañad a mi padre a sus aposentos y aplicarle la cataplasma.

¿Cataplasma? – Preguntó Shahraman.

El Anciano me dio unas hierbas para Kaileena y he pensado que quizás os alivien a vos también.

Es todo un detalle por tu parte que hayas pensado en mi.

Quiero que os recuperéis … - Cyrus aún no se atrevía a mostrarse cariñoso con su padre. – El Reino os necesita.

Oh … Claro. – Aquella respuesta le decepcionó. – Os veré a los dos en la cena.

Hasta entonces.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Cyrus cogió el cuenco con la cataplasma y se acercó a Kaileena. Se sentó en la cama, le quitó las vendas y comenzó a aplicársela en el hombro y en el costado.

Dentro de un rato te sentirás mejor.

Gracias.

Cuando Asha regrese, te vendaremos de nuevo y bajaremos al comedor.

No tengo mucha hambre …

Debes comer, aunque sólo sea un poco. Después te traeré aquí de nuevo para que descanses.

¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Esperaré hasta que te duermas y luego me marcharé.

¿Y por qué no te quedas toda la noche?

Necesitas descansar … - Y sonriendo, añadió. – Y yo también. – Se giró y echó el contenido de la tetera en una taza. – Toma, bebe un poco.

Asha regresó y entre los dos volvieron a vendar a Kaileena. Cyrus le echó una mano a vestirse y, una vez lista, la ayudó a caminar hacia el comedor. Las piernas le fallaban, pero, poco a poco, llegaron allí. Ahora tocaba afrontar otra prueba aún peor: cenar con las personas que la acusaron de asesinato.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: Una familia dividida**

Cyrus y Kaileena llegaron al comedor, donde esperaban los demás. Al abrir las puertas, las miradas se centraron en Kaileena. Todos, salvo Malik, se levantaron a saludarla. Giv fue el primero, que corrió a abrazarla, algo que sorprendió a todos.

¡Kaileena! – El chico estaba eufórico.

¡Hola Giv! – Kaileena se inclinó y le devolvió el abrazo.

Rostam y Jannat se acercaron a ella.

Me alegro de veros otra vez en pie. – Le dijo Rostam. - ¿Cómo os encontráis?

He estado mejor, pero … En fin …

Lamentamos muchísimo lo ocurrido. – Se disculpó Jannat. – Debéis sentiros fatal …

Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Entiendo.

Bueno, dejemos esta charla para otro momento y comamos. – Sugirió Cyrus.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos. El Rey le ofreció a Kaileena el asiento que estaba a su derecha. Cyrus la llevó hasta allí y la ayudó a sentarse. Pero cuando Kaileena vio a quien tenía enfrente, apartó la mirada corriendo. Era Malik, quien con la cabeza baja y rascándose la barba, miró de reojo a Kaileena. Ella miró corriendo a Cyrus, sentado a su lado, y le habló indignada.

¡¿Se puede saber por qué estoy sentada frente a Malik? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

Así lo ha decidido mi Padre, Kaileena. No puedo hacer nada.

Me está mirando, Cyrus.

Cyrus miró a Malik. Efectivamente, estaba mirando a Kaileena muy seriamente, como si su presencia allí le perturbase. Cyrus le miró amenazante y apartó la mirada. Kaileena también le miraba. Farah observaba la escena dividida. Quería decir algo para acabar con aquello, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin tener que posicionarse en un bando u otro.

La tensión creció cuando Malik volvió a mirarles. Cyrus no le quitaba la vista de encima. Los demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno quería intervenir. Aquello era algo que debían solucionar entre ellos, pero no allí.

¡¿Tienes algún problema? – Cyrus acabó agotando su paciencia y le preguntó a Malik, dando un golpe en la mesa.

¿Qué? – Malik se hizo el sordo. No quería hablar de eso delante de los demás.

Parece que te incomode que Kaileena coma con nosotros. – Cyrus se levantó. - ¡¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

¿Acaso no puedo mirarla? – Malik estaba mostrando indiferencia ante el hecho de que Kaileena se sentía incómoda cerca de él por lo ocurrido. Pretendía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero, obviamente, los demás no podían ignorar los hechos.

¡Me sorprende que seas capaz de decir eso estando tu esposa presente! – Amenazó Cyrus, agarrándole de la camisa.

Cyrus, basta. – Le dijo Kaileena.

¡No, Kaileena! Este gusano te va a pedir disculpas, ¡quiera o no!

¡Sus disculpas no significarán nada si le obligas! – Insistía ella, tirándole del brazo. - ¡Déjale!

¡Cyrus, quieto! – Rostam intervino y le apartó de Malik. - ¡¿No ves que haciendo esto te rebajas a su nivel?

¡¿Rebajarse? – Protestó Malik, sintiéndose insultado.

Te guste o no, lo que hiciste fue degradante, no sólo para Kaileena, sino para ti. – Explicó Farah, dejando a Malik sin respuesta.

¿Para mí?

Todos te teníamos por un hombre respetable y justo. – Dijo Jannat. – Esperábamos grandes cosas de ti como Rey. Pero … ahora …

¡He cometido un error! ¡Un simple error! ¡¿Vais a echar por tierra toda mi reputación por ello?

Sí.

Cuando Kaileena respondió a la pregunta de Malik con aquella frialdad y seguridad, la sala se quedó en silencio. Se levantó y le miró con una mezcla de seriedad y decepción.

Cuando te conocí, eras el hermano mayor de Cyrus que le servía de ejemplo y me protegía de las consecuencias de su error. – Explicó ella. – No sólo habéis cambiado los papeles, sino que has destruido todo lo bueno que había visto en ti … Incluida nuestra amistad.

Kaileena miró brevemente a los demás y se marchó de allí, caminando como podía. A Malik le afectaron realmente sus palabras. Sabía que el dolor y rencor acumulados por Kaileena durante su estancia en Prisión le serían devueltos, pero no esperaba que le dijera esas cosas delante de los suyos.

Kaileena se ha estado preparando eso, seguro. – Murmuró Kalim.

Desde luego, ha estado esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo a Malik. – Le respondió Arun en voz baja.

Ya lo has visto, Malik. – Le dijo Cyrus. – Te has convertido en la oveja negra de la Familia. No mereces más que ser despreciado.

¿Acaso pretendes marginarme, que la Familia me dé la espalda?

Darte la espalda no. – Dijo Rostam, situándose junto a Cyrus. – Pero no acataré ninguna orden que proceda de tu persona.

¡No puedes hacer eso!

No veo que Padre tenga nada que decir al respecto. Además, te recuerdo que yo reino en mi propio territorio. No tengo por qué obedecer tus órdenes.

¡Tu Reino se mantiene a duras penas en pie! ¡No es ni la mitad de poderoso que Persia!

Ya veremos qué pasa cuando seas Rey. Puede que necesites ayuda de Reinos vecinos. Pero con esa actitud, creo que ninguno te ayudará.

¿No creéis que estáis exagerando un poco? – Intervino Jannat, colocándose detrás de Malik con sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano. – No podéis marginarle.

Jannat, ¿me estás diciendo que le apoyas? – Cyrus estaba asombrado con su hermana. Asombrado e indignado.

No le apoyo, pero tampoco podéis hundirle por lo que ha hecho. Ha hecho mal arrestando a Kaileena, sí, pero tiene que haber una solución. Y sea lo que sea, deben hablarlo ellos dos. Vosotros no tenéis por qué entrometeros.

Yo estoy con Jannat. – Dijo Shahraman. – Esto lo deben hablar Malik y Kaileena, independientemente de si luego él quiere incluirte a ti en la conversación, Cyrus. No puedes presionarle de esa manera.

¡Cómo no! – Exclamó Cyrus, riéndose. – Aquí esta "papi" defendiendo a su ojito derecho. ¡Cómo se notan los favoritismos en esta Familia! – Entonces miró a Farah, que intentaba mantenerse al margen. – Y nuestra futura Reina, ¿también apoya incondicionalmente a su afable esposo?

¡No metas a Farah en esto! – Amenazó Malik, levantándose de su silla.

¡Tiene derecho a dar su opinión! – Se encaró Cyrus. De nuevo, la miró. – Dime, Farah, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre esto? Ha torturado a tu mejor amiga. Incluso dio órdenes a sus soldados para que te retuvieran si intentabas defenderla. Tenían permiso para retenerte del modo que fuera, incluso te podrían haber encadenado en una de las celdas.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Protestó Malik.

¿Les diste permiso para que hicieran uso de la fuerza con ella, fuese como fuese, con tal de mantenerla alejada de Kaileena o no?

Sí …

¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso con su esposa? ¿También harás eso con tu hijo? ¿Serías capaz de …?

¡Bueno, ya basta! – Interrumpió Farah, a punto de llorar. - ¡He intentado mantenerme al margen de todo esto, pero no puedo seguir callada! No voy a elegir un bando, ¡no quiero elegir ningún bando! ¡¿Queréis que le pierda el respeto a mi marido? ¡¿Eso es lo que queréis? ¡Porque a este paso lo único que conseguiréis es que me ahorque en algún árbol de los Jardines!

Farah, tranquila … - Malik trató de abrazarla, pero ella le apartó de un empujón.

¡No me digas que me tranquilice, Malik! – Y alejándose de él, añadió. – Tú … Es mejor que ni hables.

Farah abandonó el comedor rompiendo a llorar. Mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, se encontró con Kaileena, que caminaba lentamente, apoyada sobre la pared. Aún no había hablado con ella de lo ocurrido y pensó que sólo ella podría comprender cómo se sentía.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, ofreciéndole apoyo.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Se alarmó ella al verla llorando. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ven, - Le dijo. – Necesito hablar contigo.

Farah condujo a Kaileena hasta sus aposentos y le ofreció asiento. Mientras su amiga se sentaba en la cama, ella se acercó a la cuna de Darab y comprobó que seguía dormido. El pobre bebé descansaba placenteramente, ajeno a la disputa familiar que acontecía a su alrededor.

¿Te sigue doliendo? – Le preguntó al ver a Kaileena soltarse el pañuelo con el que mantenía su brazo inmovilizado.

No puedo hacer nada con este brazo. El Anciano le ha dado a Cyrus unas hierbas medicinales para que me las coloque sobre el hombro trituradas … Pero el efecto no dura para siempre. Además, apenas puedo mover los dedos de la mano.

¿Te importa? – Le preguntó, queriendo observarla de cerca. Kaileena le mostró el brazo y el hombro y Farah le quitó la venda, examinando su estado. Tenía el hombro y parte del brazo inflamados. – Tienes los músculos del brazo completamente agarrotados, por eso no puedes mover la mano. El calor le vendría bien, quizás un baño de agua bien caliente te ayude a relajarlos.

¿Cómo sabes tanto? Siempre que me pasa algo, sabes cómo actuar. Sabes mucho de medicina.

Mi madre siempre me llevaba de niña al hospital de Patna para ayudar a los médicos. Estaba muy involucrada con su pueblo. Yo iba y observaba cómo vendaba heridas a campesinos accidentados. Con 6 años ya vendaba a los niños que iban allí.

Así que eras un alma caritativa desde pequeña, ¿no?

Sí. – Se rió ella. – Lo cierto es que siempre me preocupé por los míos. – A Farah le cambió la cara. Estaba recordando algo muy doloroso.

¿Qué ocurre?

Aquello … No duró mucho.

¿Por qué?

Mi madre falleció a los pocos meses …

¿Qué le pasó?

Un día, estábamos en el hospital y un delincuente se acercó a nosotras. De haber llevado escolta, eso no habría pasado … - Farah se pausó y tragó saliva. – Aquel hombre le asestó ocho puñaladas en el torso antes de que nadie pudiera acudir en su ayuda. Las conté todas y cada una, aún recuerdo las partes del cuerpo exactas donde la hirió … Mi madre cayó al suelo desangrándose.

¿Y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada?

No. – Negó ella. – Mi padre torturó a aquel asesino hasta derramar su última gota de sangre. Toda la India lloró su muerte. Yo me quedé traumatizada, dejé de comer y de relacionarme con los demás niños de Palacio. Mi padre trató de compensar el vacío de mi madre cubriéndome de regalos. Aún recuerdo cuando apareció con un cachorro de tigre de bengala blanco. Era precioso. Lo llamé Rajatshubhra.

¡Pobre animal! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que le pusieras semejante nombre?

¡Ya! Por eso sólo lo llamaba Raja. Fue mi compañero durante los años siguientes, hasta que mi padre decidió sacrificarlo porque atacó a un soldado.

Lo siento …

Era de esperar, era un animal salvaje al fin y al cabo. Bueno, a lo que iba. Cuando cumplí doce años busqué en la biblioteca de mi padre y encontré libros de medicina. Me dediqué a estudiar cada uno de ellos, y así comprender por qué murió mi madre. Cuando cumplí los 16 me infiltré en los hospitales militares para atender a los heridos … Hasta que Arun me descubrió.

¿Y qué pasó?

Mi padre me encerró en Palacio y me prohibió salir sin escolta. A ninguno de los tres les gustaba que fuera sola por la ciudad. No después de lo que le pasó a mi madre …

Entiendo … Siento que le ocurriese eso.

Tranquila, fue hace mucho. Después mi padre quiso que me desposara con Malik para salvar su Reino, yo me negué, luego Cyrus llegó contigo … Y el resto ya lo conoces.

Sí, es curioso que al final hayáis terminado juntos.

Ya …

En ese momento, Malik llegó. Al abrir la puerta y ver a Kaileena dentro con Farah, no supo qué hacer, si salir o quedarse. Optó por lo segundo, atreviéndose a hablarle, aunque Kaileena se colocó en posición defensiva. Se levantó y le miró desconfiada.

Kaileena … - Le dijo, aproximándose a ella.

¡Ni te me acerques! Me voy de aquí.

¡No, no! Por favor, no te vayas. – Le dijo, interponiéndose en su camino.

Malik, apártate de mi camino. – Kaileena se puso más nerviosa.

Kaileena, no tienes que ponerte tan …

¡He dicho que te alejes de mí! – Le gritó, sacando una daga.

¡Tranquila!

¡Retrocede!

Kaileena, no tienes que ponerte así. – Malik trataba de acercarse. - ¡Tranquilízate!

Malik, déjala marcharse. – Farah veía a Kaileena muy alterada.

¡No, Farah! No pienso dejar que se marche con esa daga. – Volvió a mirarla y le tendió la mano. – Dame la daga.

¡He dicho que te alejes de mí!

Y gritando, enfurecida, se lanzó contra Malik. Él, viendo lo agresiva que estaba Kaileena, aprovechó la inercia de su impulso para lanzarla de espaldas a la pared, quitándole la daga. Entonces, aprisionándola, la cogió del brazo que tenía lastimado y se lo retorció detrás de la espalda para inmovilizarla.

¡Malik! ¡¿Qué haces? – Farah corrió hacia ellos y trató de alejarle de Kaileena, pero no la soltaba. - ¡Suéltala!

¡¿Pretendes que la suelte estando así? ¡Se lanzará contra mí!

¡Le estás retorciendo el brazo que se dislocó! – Insistía ella mientras Kaileena gritaba de dolor. - ¡Suéltala!

Los gritos de Kaileena alertaron a los demás, que salieron del comedor poco después de Malik, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Malik retorciéndole el brazo.

¡Maldito bastardo! – Gritó Cyrus corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Suéltala!

Cyrus agarró a Malik por la espalda y lo apartó de Kaileena. Ella cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano al hombro, gimiendo de dolor.

¡¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de la Prisión? – Le gritó mientras lo sacudía. - ¡¿Eh, malnacido?

¡Cyrus, déjale! – Le dijo Farah, que estaba junto a Kaileena. – Necesita un médico.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Cyrus se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Kaileena estaba apoyada en la pared, dando alaridos de dolor mientras lloraba. El brazo le ardía, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía en el hombro.

Kaileena. – Le dijo Cyrus, acercándose a ella y sujetándole la cara. – Kaileena, dime algo.

¡Me duele! – Masculló ella.

Vamos a llamar a un médico para que te eche un vistazo en ese hombro, ¿vale? – Leal y protector, Cyrus la cogió en brazos con cuidado. – Voy a llevarte a tus aposentos.

Cyrus, ¡me atacó! ¡Sólo intenté quitarle el arma!

Ya, Malik, ¿y qué más? – Cyrus no creía una palabra de lo que su hermano decía.

¡Es la verdad! - Le dijo mostrándole la daga. - ¡Mira la daga!

Si Kaileena realmente te atacó, algo harías …

Ignorando sus ridículas excusas, Cyrus se marchó, llevando a Kaileena consigo. El grupo les siguió, preocupados por ella. Malik vio a Farah dirigirse hacia la puerta y trató de retenerla.

¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó.

¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a ver a Kaileena, seguro que el médico necesitará ayuda.

Sabes que no lo he hecho apropósito. ¡Se abalanzó contra mí! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Te dije que la dejaras marcharse, Malik. – Farah le esquivó y continuó hacia la puerta. - Pero, como de costumbre, no haces caso a nadie más salvo a ti mismo.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: Una noche trágica **

Al caer la noche, las calles de Babilonia pasaron de estar llenas de vida, a convertir a la gran capital persa en una ciudad fantasma. No había ninguna luz encendida en ninguna casa, todos dormían. Pero, a las afueras de la ciudad, en la fortaleza, Karsham se disponía a reunirse con los fieles a Saman para pulir los últimos detalles de su plan.

En el patio de la fortaleza estaba a rebosar de hombres. No obstante, aquellos sólo eran los líderes de grupos de sublevados repartidos por Babilonia y pueblos cercanos. Habría más de cien, y si cada uno de ellos llevaba a unas treinta o cuarenta personas … La Familia Real estaba sentenciada.

¿A quién me vais a presentar exactamente? – Le preguntó Karsham a su fiel espía, caminando hacia la multitud.

Al hombre que inició todo esto. – Respondió él. – Desea conoceros.

Tras abrirse paso entre los sublevados, llegaron hasta una hoguera en el centro del patio junto a la cual estaba el líder de todos los sublevados, acompañado por dos matones. Llevaba el rostro oculto tras un pañuelo y portaba dos espadas temibles.

Señor, - Saludó el espía respetuosamente. – os traigo al joven que deseabais ver.

Así que éste es el Daeva que intentó matar a Cyrus y casi asesina a Shahraman, ¿eh?

¿Ha sobrevivido? – Se sorprendió Karsham.

Por desgracia, sí. – Afirmó el espía. – Y ha corroborado el testimonio de Kaileena. La han soltado.

¡Maldición!

Tranquilo, Daeva. – Dijo el líder. – La Familia no ha estado nunca tan dividida.

Además, Shahraman está débil.

Está noche será el momento adecuado para atacar. – Anunció el líder. – Ya lo hemos decidido.

Pero, ¿qué os lleva a querer asesinar a la Familia Real? – Preguntó Karsham, curioso.

Digamos que … soy alguien que lo perdió todo cuando Shahraman usurpó la Corona.

En Palacio, ajenos al mal que se cernía sobre ellos, los miembros de la Familia Real esperaban en el pasillo a que el médico saliese de los aposentos de Kaileena. Estaban preocupados, pues sólo la escuchaban gritar de dolor. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Farah salió a informarles.

¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Cyrus, nervioso.

Débil. – Respondió ella, suspirando. – El médico ha logrado colocarle el hombro en su sitio de nuevo, pero esta vez, la lesión es más grave.

¿Podemos verla? – Le preguntó.

Entrad si queréis. Pero ahora mismo está inconsciente. El médico ha tenido que darle un brebaje para dormirla ya que, como habréis escuchado, no había forma de tocarle el brazo sin que se retorciera de dolor.

Cyrus se adentró un poco en la habitación y vio a Kaileena tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Voy a matar a Malik … - Masculló, regresando hacia la puerta.

No, Cyrus. – Farah le cortó el paso. – Deja que hable con él. Ya lo debe estar pasando realmente mal.

¡¿Mal? ¡No me hagas reír!

Escúchame, Cyrus. Tú tienes que quedarte junto a Kaileena. ¡Yo hablaré con él!

Farah tiene razón. – Intervino Rostam. – Deja que sea ella quien hable con él.

En aquel momento de tensión, Kaileena abrió los ojos levemente, aún bajo los efectos del brebaje.

¿Cyrus? – Llamó con voz débil.

¡Kaileena! – Cyrus corrió hacia ella y le cogió la mano. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Estoy mareada, no siento el hombro …

Tranquila, te pondrás bien. ¡Ya lo verás! Cierra los ojos y trata de descansar.

Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola …

Me quedaré aquí contigo si eso te ayuda a descansar. – Cyrus miró a los demás. – Será mejor que os marchéis.

De acuerdo. – Asintió Rostam. – Vendremos mañana.

El grupo se marchó de allí y dejaron a Cyrus y Kaileena a solas. Ella intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

¿No lo entiendes? ¡Karsham quería que esto pasara! ¡Es lo que estaban esperando, Cyrus!

¿De qué estás hablando?

¡Atacarán cuando menos lo esperemos! Tienes que advertir a tu padre …

Kaileena, hay guardias por todo el Palacio. ¡No pasará nada!

¡Cyrus! Por favor … - Insistía ella, tratando de levantarse.

Tienes que guardar reposo. ¡Estate tranquila! Yo te protegeré. Duerme …

Cyrus y Kaileena se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro varios segundos. Finalmente, ella cedió y volvió a tumbarse. Continuaron mirándose mientras Cyrus le acariciaba el pelo hasta que, tras unos minutos, Kaileena cerró los ojos.

Farah llegó a sus aposentos de muy mal humor. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Malik se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

Farah se acercó hasta él y le dio como respuesta una sonora bofetada. Malik se llevó la mano a la cara, dolorido.

¡Eres repulsivo! – Le gritó, empujándole lejos de ella.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

¡Más te vale que no le queden secuelas! Porque como le quede una sola secuela, ¡Cyrus te matará! ¡Y con motivos!

Farah … ¡¿Qué puedo decir para que me perdones?

¡Nada! Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón. ¡Eres un bárbaro!

¡No me llames eso!

Farah fue hasta la cuna de Darab, lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó, desconcertado.

¡No pasaré la noche junto a un hombre que maltrata a sus propios amigos! ¡Y mi hijo tampoco!

¡Darab también es MI hijo! – Le dijo, agarrándola del brazo.

Malik, suéltame el brazo.

¡No! – Farah le dio un puñetazo en el costado, cortándole la respiración. Malik la soltó y se llevó ambas manos al costado, y ,dolorido, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo. – Farah …

Adiós, Malik.

Farah cerró la puerta. Malik se quedó mirándola, esperando que regresara. Pero no lo hizo. Suspirando, descendió la mirada hacia el suelo, lamentándose.

El silencio se hizo en Palacio. Todos dormían en sus respectivos aposentos. Bueno … Todos salvo Cyrus y Farah. Él vigilaba a Kaileena mientras dormía. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama de unos de los aposentos de invitados, llorando mientras le daba el pecho a Darab. Estaba furiosa, pero se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a Malik. Estaba confusa, no sabía qué hacer.

Algo comenzó a moverse por Palacio. Los pasillos, que estaban completamente vacíos, comenzaron a llenarse sombras que merodeaban en busca de algo. Los soldados que hacían su guardia por el área de los aposentos, fueron sorprendidos y reducidos en cuestión de segundos. Poco a poco, fueron cerrando todas las salidas, dejando a la Familia Real atrapada.

Kaileena abrió los ojos. Cyrus estaba acurrucado a su lado. Se había quedado dormido mientras la vigilaba. De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia la puerta y vio sombras pasando por el pasillo.

Cyrus. – Le llamó, sacudiéndole para despertarle. - ¡Cyrus!

¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Hay alguien ahí fuera! – Señaló ella, preocupada.

¿Qué? Espera aquí, voy a ver. – Cyrus se levantó y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, escuchando lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Bien, aquí está la Emperatriz y el Príncipe Cyrus. – Escuchó decir a uno.

A Cyrus no le matéis. El jefe quiere matarlo personalmente. Haced lo que queráis con la chica, pero a Cyrus lo necesitamos de una pieza.

¡Entendido! Preparad las armas …

Cyrus se alejó corriendo de la puerta y corrió hacia Kaileena.

¿Qué haces? ¡¿Adónde vamos? – Le preguntó ella, cubriéndose con una manta mientras Cyrus trataba de cogerla en brazos sin hacerle daño.

Esos vienen a por nosotros. ¡Tenemos que escapar!

Pero … ¡¿Y los demás?

¡Primero nos salvamos nosotros y luego vamos a ayudar a los demás! ¡Estamos acorralados!

Cargando con Kaileena, Cyrus corrió hacia el balcón. No había salida. Estaban demasiado alto como para saltar al vacío, y trepar al tejado no era una opción. Optó por algo arriesgado. Dejó a Kaileena sentada junto a la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

Quédate aquí. No hagas ningún ruido.

Kaileena, preocupada, se quedó sentada allí. Cyrus escaló, colocándose sobre el arco de la puerta. Kaileena le observaba insegura. Desde el interior, vio una sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos. Un hombre armado con un hacha salió al balcón y la vio allí. El hombre sonrió con malicia y se dispuso a acercarse a ella. Kaileena retrocedió, sabiendo lo que aquel sujeto pretendía hacer con ella.

Cuando aquel degenerado estaba a tan solo centímetros de ella, Cyrus descendió, le arrebató el hacha, y lo lanzó por el balcón. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y le hizo señales para que no hablase. Aquellos ruidos habían alertado a los demás, que entraron a comprobar si su compañero había encontrado algo. Nada más asomar la cabeza, Cyrus se la rebanó al primero. Rápidamente, cogió la espada de aquel hombre y comenzó a luchar contra los demás.

Tras acabar con ellos, Cyrus sujetó a Kaileena con fuerza y escaló hasta el tejado. Lograron llegar hasta sus aposentos sin ser detectados. Una vez allí, Cyrus abrió la puerta de su balcón silenciosamente y se adentró en busca de sus espadas. Kaileena iba tras él, cubriéndose con la manta como podía.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y tras ella, aparecieron varios sublevados portando antorchas.

¡Cyrus! – Alertó ella.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cyrus lanzó una de sus espadas contra el primero de los soldados sublevados. Acto seguido, corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a luchar. Eran demasiados … Y él no estaba en forma. Estaba agotado, las noches anteriores apenas había podido dormir, y eso se le notaba.

Uno de los pocos que quedaban logró tirarle al suelo. Cuando se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, Kaileena cogió una daga del baúl de Cyrus y la lanzó contra el soldado, clavándosela en el cuello. Eso le permitió a Cyrus recuperarse y matar a los restantes.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Kaileena, preocupada.

Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

Estoy bien. ¡Rápido! Tenemos que avisar a los demás.

El Rey estaba en sus aposentos cuando escuchó a la muchedumbre aproximarse a su puerta. Desconfiado, desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a atacar. Pero al abrirse la puerta, no vio a uno de los sublevados, sino al capitán de su escolta, acompañado de varios de sus hombres.

¡No, Majestad! – Se protegió el joven. - ¡Somos nosotros!

¿Karim? – Se extrañó Shahraman. Suspiró aliviado. - ¡Gracias a los Dioses!

El Palacio está plagado de sublevados, Majestad. ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí! ¡No tardarán en encontraros!

¿Qué hay de mis hijos?

He enviado a algunos de mis hombres en su busca. Pero la mayoría de los soldados se han sublevado. Debéis ocultaros, Majestad.

¿De cuántos hombres dispones?

No más de veinte … Pero aún así, ¡lucharemos hasta el final! – Aseguró Karim. – Hemos logrado reunir a los leales a vos en la enfermería, donde los médicos están atendiendo a los heridos. Allí estaréis a salvo.

Está bien, vamos.

Lejos de allí, en los aposentos de Rostam, los sublevados entraron asesinando a su esposa. Pero a él no le encontraron allí. Ya les había visto venir y quiso ir en busca de Giv antes de que pudieran hacerle daño. Pero ya no podría regresar para defender a su esposa. Para ella era demasiado tarde.

Giv dormía profundamente, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la oscuridad de su habitación, notó que alguien le sacudía levemente mientras susurraba su nombre.

Giv, hijo, desierta.

¿Padre? ¿Qué ocurre?

Están atacando el Palacio. – Le dijo, levantándole. Rostam sacó una daga y se la entregó. – Escucha, coge esta daga y ocúltate donde puedas. ¡Huye hacia los Jardines y trepa a algún árbol! Pero no dejes que nadie te vea.

¿Qué? Padre, no comprendo …

¡Escúchame Giv! No confíes en nadie que no sea de nuestra Familia, ¡¿me oyes? ¡Nadie! Los soldados nos han traicionado, así que no dejes que nadie se acerque. Cuando todo acabe iré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Va … Vale …

En aquel momento, los sublevados derribaron la puerta de los aposentos de Giv, en busca de ellos. Rostam se interpuso entre su hijo y los rebeldes, tratando de protegerle. Pero, a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, eran demasiados para él. Finalmente, lograron reducirle, obligándole a arrodillarse. Rostam observó aterrado cómo uno de ellos alzaba su espada mientras los demás le tiraban del pelo hacia atrás para obligarle a inclinar la cabeza y dejar al descubierto su cuello.

La espada cayó, y los soldados gritaron celebrando su obra. El ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre caer al suelo completamente decapitado, fue más que suficiente para que Giv comprendiese a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Los traidores se giraron hacia él, su próximo objetivo. Al ver sus miradas clavadas en él, Giv no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó por su ventana, cayendo sobre unos arbustos. Tras lograr salir de ellos, corrió hacia los Jardines y desapareció entre sus numerosas plantas y árboles.

Malik, que había escuchado lo ocurrido en los aposentos de su hermano Cyrus, logró evitar que los sublevados irrumpieran en sus aposentos, saliendo él a por ellos. Una vez muertos, recordó que Farah estaba sola. Su vida y la de Darab corrían grave peligro. Tenía que rescatarlos.

Farah se había refugiado en los aposentos de invitados que estaban al final del pasillo. Al escuchar cómo los sublevado iban destrozándolo todo, buscándola en cada habitación, Farah se asomó y los vio aproximándose.

Sin dudarlo un instante, buscó en un baúl una manta con la que proteger a Darab del frío de la noche. Pero antes de poder escapar, los soldados abrieron su puerta. Corrió hacia el balcón, su única escapatoria. Sabía que estaba alto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Saltó y cayó rodando al suelo. Pero los soldados, viendo que salió ilesa, saltaron tras ella.

Comenzó una persecución a través de los patios y pasillos de Palacio. Farah era ágil, y poco a poco fue dejando atrás a algunos soldados que no podían pasar por los lugares que ella atravesaba. Pero había uno que no se rendía.

Cuando creyó haberlo perdido, corriendo a pesar de que sus piernas ya no podían más, un brazo musculoso apareció tras una esquina. La mano del hombre que creía haber despistado logró alcanzar su cuello, cortándole el paso y la respiración y lanzándola al suelo.

Farah cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro suelo. Comenzó a toser, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba desorientada y aturdida, pero no había soltado a Darab.

El soldado se acercó a ella y le arrebató al bebé de sus brazos, a pesar de poner resistencia. Pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró bebé alguno entre aquella manta, sólo un pequeño cojín.

¡¿Pero qué? – Exclamó el soldado, indignado.

¿De verdad creíais que os lo pondría tan fácil?

Aquella distracción permitió a Farah sacar una pequeña daga que llevaba escondida, apuñalando al soldado en una pierna. Aprovechando la ventaja que le dio la situación, salió corriendo. Sin embargo, el soldado no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

¿Creéis que podéis escapar de mí? – El soldado sacó de su bolsillo un dardo con un potente veneno y, apuntando, se lo disparó a Farah en una pierna.

¡Arggg! – Masculló ella, llevándose la mano a la pierna. Arrancó el dardo y lo observó. - ¡¿Qué es esto?

Viendo que el soldado se acercaba a ella caminando lentamente, decidió seguir corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

No llegarás muy lejos, arpía.

Y, efectivamente, tras unos minutos corriendo, Farah sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban de repente, al mismo tiempo, a la vez que comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Incapaz de huir, cayó al suelo, temblando y siendo víctima de pequeñas convulsiones, mientras que su captor se acercaba tranquilamente, sabiendo que ahora no podría escapar.

Malik, mientras tanto, revisó todos los aposentos de invitados, pero no encontraba a Farah. A cada habitación que entraba, el panorama era más desolador. Puertas derribadas, muebles destrozados, armarios tirados al suelo y cortinas agrietadas era lo único que hallaba.

Llegó al último, los sublevados no habían estado allí mucho tiempo. Antes de poder buscar nada, Malik escuchó el llanto de un bebé en algún lugar de la habitación. Era Darab, podía reconocer aquella forma de llorar. Mientras revolvía todo, rezaba para que estuviera bien.

Finalmente, lo encontró en el fondo del baúl, cubierto con mantas, oculto a los sublevados. Malik lo cogió y lo abrazó aliviado. Estaba bien. El pequeño, al notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su padre, comenzó a calmarse y dejó de llorar poco a poco.

¡Alteza! – Exclamaron unos soldados desde la puerta.

¡No os acerquéis! – Amenazó Malik, desconfiado.

¡No! Somos nosotros, ¡la escolta de vuestro padre!

¡¿Cómo sé que no sois traidores?

Porque yo estoy con ellos. – Dijo Shahraman. – Dame a Darab y encuentra a Farah. ¡La estarán persiguiendo!

Malik colocó a Darab cuidadosamente en los brazos de Shahraman y salió corriendo. No sabía dónde podría estar. Pero al pasar por una ventana, la vio en el exterior, tirada en el suelo retorciéndose por causas que no conocía. Temiendo que estuviera herida, aceleró la marcha, preocupado. Para colmo, se topó con unos sublevados que comenzaron a perseguirle.

Malik estaba corriendo como no lo había hecho en meses. Aún así, los traidores le pisaban los talones. Decidió enfrentarse a ellos. Pero eran demasiados. No podía con todos. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Mientras que él se enfrentaba a aquellos sublevados, Farah podía estar muriéndose.

La presión fue demasiada para él, y, de pronto, sus temores se confirmaron. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a hacerse presente en su pecho, expandiéndose por el brazo izquierdo. Soltando su espada, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, sintiendo que su respiración se dificultaba por momentos. Malik cayó al suelo, luchando ahora por respirar.

Los soldados, no obstante, bajaron sus armas, observando cómo Malik iba desfalleciendo poco a poco. Algunos incluso se reían. Trató de levantarse, pero eso sólo agravó las cosas. Volvió a caer, retorciéndose en su agonía. Apenas podía respirar, y veía cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse turbio y oscuro.

Justo entonces, alguien llegó en su auxilio. Cyrus saltó sobre los soldados, matando a cuantos encontró en su camino. Sus armas no eran rivales para las espadas del hijo menor de Shahraman. Tras acabar con todos, tanto él como Kaileena fueron a asistir a Malik. Había perdido el conocimiento y apenas respiraba.

Entre los dos, le colocaron boca arriba y comprobaron si aún respiraba. Lo hacía levemente, pero tenía los ojos entreabiertos y lo realmente grave era que apenas tenía pulso.

Cyrus, tenemos que hacer algo … ¡Creo que ha sufrido un infarto!

¡¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Desabróchale la camisa. – Le dijo, ayudando a Malik a abrir la boca para respirar. – Malik, ¿puedes oírme?

Fa … rah …

¿Qué? – Kaileena no alcanzó a entenderle.

Farah … - Repitió Cyrus. – Voy a buscarla, ¡quédate con él!

Tranquilo, Malik, te pondrás bien. – Le decía Kaileena para calmarle. – Tú sigue respirando.

Kaileena … - Malik comenzó a sentirse débil y cerró los ojos.

¡No! – Le gritó Kaileena, haciéndole volver en sí. – Mírame a los ojos Malik, ¡sigue el sonido de mi voz! – Kaileena le cogió la mano. - ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Lo ves? ¡Sigue conmigo! ¡No se te ocurra cerrar los ojos! Aguanta …

Malik fue recuperando la consciencia poco a poco con la ayuda de Kaileena, que seguía hablándole y animándole. De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Kaileena se giró y trató de alcanzar la espada de Malik. Pero, por suerte, no necesitó hacerlo. Eran Kalim y Arun, acompañados de algunos soldados del Marajá.

¡Kalim! ¡Arun! – Exclamó ella al verlos. - ¡Gracias a los Dioses! ¡Sois vosotros!

¿Estáis bien? – Le preguntó Kalim.

Sí, pero Malik ha sufrido un infarto. – Les dijo, acercándose con ellos a él. - ¡Necesita un médico!

En la enfermería están todos los supervivientes, hay varios médicos allí atendiendo a los heridos. – Informó Arun mientras sus hombres cogían una de las puertas que habían derribado los sublevados para poder llevar a Malik hasta allí. – Malik, aguanta. Ya estamos aquí.

Venga, vamos a colocarlo sobre la mesa. – Advirtió Kalim. – Kaileena, haceos a un lado.

Bien, a la de tres. – Avisó Arun a sus soldados. – Una … Dos … ¡Tres!- Los soldados comenzaron a cargar con Malik hacia la enfermería. Los dos hermanos se giraron hacia Kaileena. - ¿Vos estáis bien?

Sí.

Tranquila, - Le dijo Kalim, colocando su capa sobre ella para arroparla. – Ya estáis a salvo.

Vamos, debemos reunirnos con el Rey cuanto antes.

Farah vio desde el suelo al soldado acercarse poco a poco. Se arrodilló sobre ella y la agarró del pelo, mostrando su cuello. Ella no podía moverse, apenas podía gritar para pedir auxilio. El soldado sacó su espada y la colocó junto al cuello de la joven Princesa.

¡Este es vuestro final, Princesita! ¡Rezad lo que sepáis!

Farah cerró los ojos, aterrorizada. Su hora había llegado … ¿O tal vez no? Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su perseguidor. Tenía una espada clavada en el pecho. Tras unos segundos, cayó hacia un lado, muerto. Farah respiró algo más aliviada, pero las convulsiones iban a más.

¡Farah! – Escuchó a alguien gritar. Era Cyrus. - ¡Farah! ¿Estás bien?

Cyrus … Yo … ¡Arrg!

¿Pero qué …? – Cyrus observó preocupado cómo Farah temblaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcía involuntariamente. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada. – Aguanta, te voy a llevar a un médico.

En la enfermería, los médicos no daban abasto. Había muchos sirvientes con heridas leves, soldados fieles al Rey que habían tratado de defender el Palacio sin éxito, y momentos más tardes, miembros de la Familia Real. Los que aún podían luchar, se habían armado con lo que habían encontrado y habían salido a defender el Palacio. Muchos ciudadanos acudieron al ver fuego en algunas de las habitaciones. Los invasores caían y se retiraban, pero aquello también repercutía en los fieles al Rey.

Shahraman estaba reunido con Asha, cuidando de Darab, cuando llegaron unos campesinos cargando con un herido. O, en este caso, herida. Jannat había sido apuñalada varias veces cuando intentaba huir de los sublevados. Su esposo e hijos, en cambio, no corrieron la misma suerte que ella.

¡Un médico! – Gritaba uno de los campesinos.

La hemos encontrado en uno de los pasillos. – Informó otro, mientras el médico la examinaba. – Ha perdido mucha sangre.

¡Jannat! – Shahraman corrió a verla. – Hija mía …

Padre … Yo …

Sshhh, tranquila. Te pondrás bien. – Le aseguró, cogiéndole la mano.

Los han matado … No tuvieron piedad. – Se lamentaba ella, recordando cómo habían asesinado a sus hijos.

Tranquila, ahora tienes que recuperarte. – Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente. – Aguanta, hija mía.

Los campesinos corrieron a llevar a Jannat a una camilla. Ahora no existían distinciones de clases. Ricos y pobres compartían el pequeño espacio de aquella enfermería, dejando las camillas a los más graves. Incluso el Anciano había acudido allí para colaborar, pues toda ayuda era poca.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron Arun y Kalim, trayendo con ellos a Kaileena y a Malik. Cuando le vieron inconsciente, Shahraman y Asha creyeron que estaba muerto. El Anciano y uno de los médicos corrieron a atenderle.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el médico.

Sufrió un infarto cuando le acorralaron unos sublevados. – Explicó Kaileena.

Tranquilos, se pondrá bien. – Afirmó el médico. – Vamos, llevémosle a una camilla.

Kaileena, ¿dónde están Cyrus y Farah?

¡Un médico! – Gritó Cyrus, apareciendo finalmente. Traía a Farah en brazos, empeorando con los minutos. La dejó sobre una mesa, tumbada, mientras el Anciano la examinaba. – ¡Rápido!

¡Cyrus! – Shahraman le dio un abrazo a su hijo. – Menos mal que estás vivo. ¿Te han herido?

No, estoy bien. – Le dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Farah. - ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

La han envenenado. – Dijo el Anciano. – Tranquilo, no es la primera que llega envenenada. Tenemos un antídoto. En un par de horas estará mejor.

Un par de campesinos cargaron con ella y la llevaron junto a los demás envenenados. Ya tranquilo por haber dejado a Farah en buenas manos, Cyrus abrazó a Kaileena.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Sí. – Respondió ella, aferrándose a él. - ¡Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada! Tenía miedo …

Tranquila. – Cyrus miró a su padre preocupado. - ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y mis hermanos?

A Jannat la han traído hace un rato unos campesinos, herida … Su marido y sus hijos han sido asesinados.

¿Y Rostam?

Muerto … - Respondió él, sobrecogido. – Los traidores le cortaron la cabeza. Su esposa ha corrido su misma suerte, al igual que sus hijos. Al único que no hemos encontrado es a Giv.

¿Giv? – Al escuchar su nombre, Kaileena se preocupó por él.

¡Majestad! – Llamó Karim. – ¡Los sublevados se retiran!

¡¿Qué?

Shahraman, seguido de Cyrus, Kaileena, y Karim, salieron de la enfermería y se asomaron a uno de los balcones de los patios de Palacio. Desde allí, podían ver las puertas de Palacio. Efectivamente, los sublevados abandonaban la Torre de Babel.

Kaileena miró a sus espaldas mientras los tres hombres hablaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y vio a Hadi asomado tras una pared. Viéndolo asustado, se acercó a él, aunque se escondió al verla venir. Tras doblar la esquina, lo encontró acurrucado junto a la pared, llorando. Estaba muy afectado.

¿Hadi? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Emperatriz … - El niño ya no se mostraba desafiante con ella. Buscaba su ayuda. Para la sorpresa de Kaileena, Hadi le abrazó llorando. - ¡Ha sido horrible!

Tranquilo, ya ha acabado.

¡Tenéis que venir!

¿Qué pasa?

¡Es Giv! Le encontré tirado en el suelo. ¡No sé qué le pasa!

¡¿Giv? ¡Llévame hasta él!

Hadi condujo a Kaileena hasta unos arbustos. Tras ellos, había escondido a Giv. Estaba retorciéndose, igual que Farah.

Oh no … - Kaileena se alarmó al verlo así. - ¡Cyrus! ¡Cyrus!

¿Kaileena? – La llamó él, buscándola. - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Corre, ven! – Le gritó, preocupada. – Es Giv.

¿Giv? – Cyrus corrió hacia ellos y vio a su sobrino en el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cogió en brazos. – Vamos, tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería.

Ven, Hadi. – Le dijo Kaileena. – Con nosotros estarás a salvo.

El hijo consentido de Yashar ya no insultaba a la Emperatriz, ni se sentía superior a nadie. Temeroso, corrió a cogerle la mano a Kaileena, refugiándose junto a ella mientras regresaban a la enfermería.

La noche se había cobrado muchas vidas, entre ellas, la de Rostam, posiblemente el que murió de la forma más brutal. Todos estaban consternados. Apenas quedaban soldados que fueran fieles al Rey Shahraman. Los seguidores de Saman habían logrado lo que querían. Habían debilitado a la Familia Real. Ahora, Shahraman debía decidir qué hacer. Sus súbditos nunca le habían necesitado tanto. No podía permitir que muriese más gente, ya fueran campesinos, soldados, o sus propios hijos.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: Recuperándose del asalto **

Las cosas empezaron a calmarse en Palacio. Conforme las horas pasaban, los sirvientes heridos leves podían marcharse, y los heridos de gravedad, comenzaban a mejorar. Los miembros de la Realeza compartían el poco espacio que había con sus súbditos, ayudándose los unos a los otros.

Un soldado recuperado cedió su camilla al pequeño Giv para que pudieran atenderle. Kalim y Arun ayudaban a los médicos con lo que podían. Kaileena y Cyrus colaboraban para asistir a los heridos mientras uno de los médicos administraba a Giv un antídoto.

Shahraman observaba el panorama junto a Malik. Se había salvado por los pelos. Tantas muertes, tantas familias destrozadas, tantísimos heridos ocupando camillas, algunos en mesas, otros en el suelo. Cualquier lugar era utilizado para atenderles. Su pueblo y sus propios hijos estaban pagando las consecuencias de un error que cometió hacía más de 50 años. Su reino se estaba desmoronando como un castillo de arena arrasado por la marea.

Los cocineros empezaron a repartir sopa entre los que estaban en la enfermería. Kaileena cogió un tazón para Hadi, que no se había separado de Giv en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí.

¿Hadi? – El chico la miró. Le mostró el tazón, ofreciéndoselo. – Toma.

¿Es para mí?

Sí. – Le respondió ella, sonriendo. – Te sentará bien.

Kaileena comenzaba a ver a Hadi con otros ojos, y él también parecía verla de un modo distinto. Sin la influencia de su padre, Hadi parecía un chico inseguro de sí mismo y lleno de miedo, el cual trataba de ocultar tras una máscara de odio y soberbia. Le recordaba tanto a ella …

De pronto, la paz que reinaba en la enfermería fue interrumpida por Yashar. El odioso Consejero llegó exigiendo espacio para sus hombres, queriendo echar a los campesinos.

Pero Yashar, no podéis echar a esta gente de aquí. – Le decía el Anciano. – Además, vuestros hombres tienen heridas leves, ¡no necesitan una camilla!

¡Están agotados!

¡Aquí hay hombres y mujeres que llevan toda la noche luchando por respirar! ¡No me vengáis con memeces!

¡¿Cómo osáis?

¿Hay algún problema? – Interrumpió Kaileena, acercándose.

No os preocupéis, Kaileena. – Le dijo el Anciano, apartándola. – Yo me encargo.

No va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere. – Le dijo ella en voz baja, mientras el Anciano la llevaba lejos de Yashar.

A vos es la última persona a la que desea ver. Si os enfrentáis con él, sólo lograréis que os insulte.

¡Uh! Qué miedo … - Kaileena esquivó al Anciano y se fue directa a Yashar. – Vamos a ver, ¿cuál es el motivo de que estéis armando semejante escándalo? Perturbáis el descanso de los heridos.

Vos perturbáis la seguridad de todo el mundo con vuestra presencia, así que guardad silencio.

¿Por qué debería obedecer vuestras órdenes?

Soy el Consejero Personal del Rey y vos no tenéis voz en este Palacio.

¡Corregid! El Rey me aceptó en el Consejo. Por lo tanto, soy Consejera, y puedo expresar mi opinión sobre vuestra actitud.

No abuséis de vuestra suerte, Emperatriz. Eso será sólo temporal. Dudo mucho que el resto de miembros os admitan.

He sido Emperatriz durante más de 300 años. Conozco TODAS las leyes que han existido, he estado en lugares donde vos no seríais capaz de poner un pie, y os puedo asegurar, Yashar, que ningún Consejero está por encima del Rey. – Se encaró ella. – Así que mientras el Rey así lo dicte, tendréis que soportarme.

Sois una arpía.

Y vos una vergüenza. ¡Tened algo de honor y colaborad como hemos hecho todos! Vuestros soldados no necesitan ninguna camilla. ¡Muchos de nosotros estamos de pie con tal de que alguien que esté en peores condiciones se pueda recuperar!

¡Ya me he cansado de vuestras calumnias!

Yashar alzó el brazo para golpear a Kaileena, pero ella no se echó para atrás, ni siquiera apartó la mirada. Al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Adelante, golpead a la persona que salvó al Rey y fue injustamente encarcelada gracias a vos, y dadle un motivo a todos los presentes para que comiencen a sospechar lo que vos y yo sabemos. – Le dijo, amenazante. - ¿Me equivoco?

No sé de qué me habláis.

Haceos el tonto. Podéis mentir al Rey, pero a mí no me engañáis. Apuesto a que la sangre de vuestras manos es de alguno de los súbditos del Rey.

Shahraman, dándose cuenta de la discusión que estaba llevándose a cabo entre Yashar y Kaileena, decidió intervenir para evitar males mayores.

Alto, alto, alto … ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Nada, Majestad. Ya me marchaba. – Yashar miró a su hijo. - ¡Hadi! Nos vamos.

Esperad. – Interrumpió Kaileena. – Hadi está consternado por lo ocurrido. Necesita comer algo y descansar.

De eso ya me encargo yo. No pretendáis decirme como tratar a un niño. No sois la más adecuada.

Yashar abandonó la enfermería con Hadi. El pequeño se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Kaileena hasta que salió de allí. Ella suspiró, decepcionada. No comprendía cómo un rufián como él había llegado a Consejero.

No tratéis de ganaros a Hadi estando él presente. – Le dijo el Rey. – Ejerce una gran influencia sobre su hijo.

También lo hace sobre vos … - Dijo ella, desconfiada.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Majestad … - Kaileena suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Sé que no me vais a creer, pero creo que Yashar es el traidor que hay en Palacio. Sé que es una locura pero …

Lo sé.

¿Perdonad?- Kaileena se quedó de piedra.- ¿Qué habéis dicho?

Sé que él es el traidor.

¡¿Y por qué no le habéis arrestado?

Ya, bueno … Sé que puede parecer una falta de respeto a vuestro sentido del honor …

¡Y a todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa! ¡Él me acusó de haberos agredido cuando fue él quien le dijo a Karsham donde encontraros!

Escuchad. – Le dijo, sujetándole la mano. – No puedo arrestarle porque eso desataría la furia de los sublevados. Ya habéis visto lo que han hecho esta noche. Y os puedo asegurar, que esto no es nada comparado con lo que podrían hacer estando todos.

¿Hay más?

Si. Todos adoraban a mi hermano.

Esto no tiene sentido …

Lo sé. Pero pensad por qué os he nombrado Consejera.

¿Quizá porque llevo a mis espaldas más de 300 años de sabiduría y conocimiento militar?

Eso es sólo uno de los motivos. ¡Mirad lo que acaba de pasar! Sois la única que sabe mandarle callar. Ningún otro Consejero se atrevería a poner en duda sus palabras. – Le explicó motivado. – Mi Consejo está lleno de farsantes. Espero que cuando Malik forme el suyo, vos le ayudéis a elegir bien.

¿Yo? Majestad, no creo que sea Consejera cuando Malik reine.

¿Por qué?

La amistad que había entre nosotros quedó destruida el día que me encarceló. Por ello, ahora estoy así …

Pero supisteis dejar a un lado vuestro rencor y salvarle la vida. – Kaileena le miró. Sabía que ante eso no podía poner ninguna excusa. Shahraman le sonrió y la llevó de nuevo hacia la cama de Giv. – Todo esto está sacando un lado dulce y caritativo de vos que creó que ni sabíais que lo teníais.

¿De qué habláis?

Este niño jamás se ha encariñado con alguien de fuera de nuestra Familia. Sin embargo, a vos os adora, y ahora que sus padres han muerto, necesitará alguien en quien apoyarse.

¿Qué? – Kaileena se sorprendió. - ¿Estáis insinuando que …? No, no …

No toméis una decisión aún … Esperad a que pase el tiempo.

Shahraman vio a Cyrus venir con un cuenco de sopa para Kaileena y decidió dejarlos a solas. Cyrus se sentó en una silla junto a Kaileena y la miró sonriendo.

Te veo agotada. – Le dijo, ofreciéndole la sopa.

Lo estoy … - Kaileena cogió el cuenco y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos al tibio caldo. – Tu padre quiere que me haga cargo de Giv …

Lo veo bien.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás en tus cabales?

Kaileena, está claro que cuando nació Darab despertó en ti cierto instinto maternal. Y con Giv está madurando.

¡No soy la persona más indicada para cuidar de un niño!

¡Bobadas! Los niños se te dan de maravilla. Te preocupas por ellos.

¡No lo hago!

¿En serio? ¿Y el niño que rescataste en aquel incendio? Déjame recordarte que casi pierdes la vida por ello.

Eso no … Es … Arg … ¡Está bien! Cuidaré de Giv …

¡Ja! Sabía que cederías. – Cyrus se reía. – Además, ¡te adora!

Ya …

Necesitas descansar. Ven. – Le dijo, cubriéndose con una manta. – Siéntate a mi lado y duerme un rato.

Kaileena se sentó junto a Cyrus, apoyados en una pared junto a la cama de Giv, y se cubrieron con la mata para mantener el calor. Estaba agotada, así que no tardó en cerrar los ojos. Cyrus, a pesar de querer mantenerse despierto, no podía evitar sentirse cansado. Llevaba varios días sin apenas dormir. Así que, poco a poco, el sueño le fue venciendo.

La escena no podía ser más tierna. Cyrus y Kaileena acurrucados y abrazados, cubiertos con una manta, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se les veía felices, a pesar de la situación tan grave por la que estaban pasando.

Kalim, muy a su pesar, tuvo que romper el encanto de aquella tierna escena. Con mucho cuidado, despertó a Cyrus sacudiéndole levemente.

Cyrus. – Le llamó. – Cyrus.

¿Kalim? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Te has quedado dormido.

Oh … ¡Maldición!

Tranquilo. – Kalim se rió. – Escucha, el soldado de aquella camilla se encuentra mejor y dice que le cede su camilla a Kaileena.

¿Qué? – Cyrus miró al hombre, que ya se estaba levantando.

No le vendría mal dormir en una cama.

Está bien.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, Cyrus se levantó y cargó con ella hasta la camilla. La dejó sobre ella con mucha suavidad y la cubrió con varias mantas.

Túmbate a su lado.

¿Padre? – Cyrus se sorprendió.

Estás agotado, Cyrus. Deberías dormir un poco.

Estoy bien.

Vamos … Ambos sabemos que lo estás deseando. – Shahraman sonrió pícaramente. – Además, no creo que a ella le importe.

¿Qué? – Cyrus se giró y vio a Kaileena mirándole. Estaba esperando su respuesta. – Está bien … Hazme un hueco.

Kaileena se echó a un lado y Cyrus se tumbó junto a ella. Con cuidado, la abrazó para estar más cómodos. No tardó en volver a dormirse, esta vez, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Adorable … - Murmuró Shahraman.

¿Perdón? – Cyrus se extrañó.

Vamos, Cyrus, ¡mírala! ¿No te has dado cuenta?

¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?

Cuando está a tu lado, Kaileena sonríe como nunca lo hace. Es lo que verdaderamente le hace feliz, tenerte cerca. ¿Cuánto más piensas esperar?

Cyrus no respondió, sólo giró la cabeza, mirando al vacío. Shahraman no lo comprendía. Estaba claro que entre ambos había algo grande. Cyrus actuaba con Kaileena inconsciente como si estuvieran reconciliados, piropeándola y mostrándole su afecto. ¿Por qué era justo cuando se le recordaba que aún tenía que llevar a cabo su gran plan cuando se alejaba?

Las horas pasaron. El amanecer ya estaba cerca, y una vez salido el Sol, los sublevados no atacarían, no en pleno día.

Farah comenzó a despertar. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse en su camilla, dolorida, pero recuperándose. Al abrir los ojos, vio a su hermano Arun y a su padre junto a ella.

¿Padre?

¡Oh, Farah! – El Marajá la abrazó aliviado. – Al fin despiertas.

Estábamos preocupados por ti. – Añadió Arun.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Tranquila, Cyrus te encontró antes de que aquel soldado te hiciera daño. Estas en la enfermería.

¿Dónde está Darab?- Farah intentó levantarse. - ¡Lo escondí en un baúl para que no le hicieran daño!

¡Está aquí conmigo! – Dijo Kalim, no muy lejos de allí. Tenía a Darab en brazos, profundamente dormido. – El muy glotón tenía hambre.

¿Hambre? ¿Le habéis dado de comer?

Sí, verás, el Anciano nos ha dicho que hasta que no pasen un par de días, es mejor que no le des el pecho a Darab. – Explicó Arun.

Aunque te han administrado el antídoto, los efectos del veneno aún no han desaparecido por completo. – Dijo su padre. – No creo que quieras arriesgar la vida de Darab.

No, claro … - Farah se quedó pensativa. - ¿Dónde está Malik?

¿Malik? Pues … - Arun no sabía qué contestar.

¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?

Verás … - Su padre buscó las palabras adecuadas. – Mientras te buscaba, sufrió un ataque al corazón y …

¡¿Qué?

¡Pero está bien! ¡Tranquila!

Sí. – Añadió Arun. – Kaileena lo mantuvo consciente y le ayudó a mantener la calma hasta que lo encontramos.

¡Sí! Le salvó la vida. Si se llega a ponerse más tenso … - Kalim hizo un gesto con la cara, imitando a un muerto.

¡No! – Farah se angustió.

¡Kalim! ¡Eso no ayuda! – Le riñó su padre.

Lo siento, lo siento …

¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verle!

No puedes moverte de aquí hasta que el médico venga a verte, Farah. – Le dijo su padre, sujetándola. - ¡Así que estate quieta!

Farah se quedó refunfuñando en la cama, esperando impacientemente a que el médico la examinara y, con suerte, le diera permiso para levantarse.

No muy lejos de allí, Malik permanecía inconsciente, vigilado por su padre. Shahraman estaba preocupado. Él era el responsable de los problemas de salud de Malik, y estando la situación tan delicada, no sabía qué sería de él cuando fuera coronado Rey. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle. Si moría, Darab crecería sin padre, y Farah tendría que ceder el Trono a Cyrus hasta que Darab tuviera edad para gobernar.

El menor de sus hijos no estaba adiestrado para ser Rey, siempre se le negó la posibilidad de serlo. Quizás Shahraman debería pensar en darle algunas lecciones antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

Miró a la camilla que estaba junto a la de Malik. Jannat continuaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, luchando por respirar. Los médicos ya le habían dicho que sus posibilidades de salvarse eran mínimas, pero él mantenía la esperanza.

Malik comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Escuchaba ruidos y voces a su alrededor, el ir y venir de médicos, los lamentos de familiares de fallecidos, niños llorando. Abrió los ojos y miró a un lado y a otro. Nada, sólo veía manchas borrosas. Dolorido, se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, frotándoselos. Aquel movimiento alertó a Shahraman, que vio al fin a Malik consciente.

¡Malik! – Le llamó con alegría. – Malik, ¿estás bien?

¿Padre? – Malik siguió la voz de su padre y, poco a poco, logró enfocar la vista.

¡Has recuperado el conocimiento! ¡Gracias a los Dioses!

¿Dónde estoy?

En la enfermería. – Respondió. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho y la cabeza me da vueltas … Aparte de eso, estoy bien.

Necesitas guardar reposo, has estado a punto de marcharte.

No es el primer ataque que sufro …

Pero sí el más fuerte. – Shahraman cogió un vaso y le alzó la cabeza a Malik. – Toma, el Anciano dijo que cuando despertases te bebieras esto.

¿Qué es?

Un brebaje. Tómatelo. Te sentirás mejor.

Malik bebió el contenido del vaso de mala gana. Estaba asqueroso y le entraban ganas de vomitar.

¿Dónde está Farah?

Está bien, si es lo quieres saber.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – Malik sabía que su padre trataba de ocultarle algo.

Ya te he dicho que está bien.

¡¿Y por qué no está aquí si está bien?

¡Escucha! Si quieres que te lo diga, tendrás que mantener la calma. ¡No podemos permitir que te de otro ataque!

¡Padre, decidme de una vez qué le ha pasado!

¡La envenenaron! Cyrus la salvó del hombre que la perseguía y la trajo aquí. Ahora se está recuperando, está a salvo.

¡¿Qué? – Malik se puso nervioso. - ¡¿Envenenada? Ay no …

Malik, ¡cálmate!

¡¿Cómo queréis que me calme? – Malik intentó levantarse, forcejeando con su padre. - ¡Farah!

¡Estate quieto!

¿Hola? – Escucharon ambos una voz femenina a los pies de la cama.

¿Farah? – Malik se sintió aliviado al verla de pie frente a él. - ¡Farah!

¡Malik! – Farah corrió a su lado y le abrazó. Él también la abrazó, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, aunque, en aquel momento, estaba débil. – Oh, Malik, lo siento mucho … ¡Siento haberme marchado de nuestros aposentos!

No, soy yo el que lo siente. – Le dijo, acariciándole la cara. - Me comporté como un estúpido. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste.

¡No! Tú no eres un bárbaro … Sólo eres un hombre al que toda esta presión le supera. Lo siento.

No te disculpes más … - Le dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, aún me cuesta moverme, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Mi padre me ha contado lo sucedido, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

¡Menos mal que Kaileena supo cómo actuar! – Exclamó ella, abrazándose a él de nuevo.

¿Kaileena?

Probablemente no lo recordarás, pero fue ella quien te salvó la vida. Se quedó a tu lado ayudándote a respirar y a mantener la calma hasta que Arun y Kalim os encontraron. – Explicó Shahraman.

¿Kaileena hizo eso? ¿Después de lo que …?

Sí. – Respondió Shahraman. – Dejó a un lado el rencor que guarda hacia ti por lo que le hiciste para tratar de salvarte la vida.

¿Y dónde está ella?

Dormida.

Los tres miraron a los pies de la cama y vieron a Cyrus, con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y una cara espantosa.

¿Te importaría gritar menos? – Cyrus, a pesar de lo ocurrido, continuaba despreciando a Malik. – Algunos intentamos descansar.

Lo siento … - Cyrus se dispuso a marcharse, pero Malik le retuvo. - ¡Cyrus!

¿Qué?

Gracias por salvar a Farah …

Al menos uno de nosotros se preocupa por Kaileena y ella.

Sin decir nada más, Cyrus se marchó. Malik suspiró decepcionado. Había pasado de ser el hermano más cercano a Cyrus a que él le odiase.

Sigue enfadado …

Cyrus es muy testarudo. – Le dijo Farah. – Y ahora está preocupado por Kaileena. Pero, tranquilo, estoy segura de que cuando todo esto acabe y Kaileena y tú habléis, volverá a ser el de siempre.

Kaileena dormía profundamente en su cama. No se había dado cuenta de que Cyrus no estaba. De pronto, algo la despertó. Alguien estaba manipulando su brazo con mucha delicadeza. Abrió los ojos, confusa, y vio al Anciano sentado junto a ella, examinándole el hombro.

¿Anciano?

Tranquila, Emperatriz. – Estaba muy concentrado. – No tardaré mucho. En cuanto acabe, podréis seguir durmiendo.

¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Sentaos un momento. – El Anciano ayudó a Kaileena a incorporarse y comenzó a quitarle la venda. – Tenéis el brazo inflamado por la venda. Os aprieta mucho.

¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó, preocupada. Temía que la lesión fuera más grave de lo que parecía.

Bueno, aparte de que es posible que seáis propensa a sufrir lesiones de este tipo en el futuro, quiero facilitar un poco vuestra recuperación. – Le explicó, terminando de quitarle la venda. – Ahora no mováis el brazo.

El Anciano comenzó a moverle el brazo a Kaileena lentamente, evitando hacerle daño. Ella observaba con atención. Cyrus llegó y se quedó mirando también. Tras un rato moviendo y masajeando el hombro de Kaileena, el Anciano volvió a colocarle un pañuelo a modo de cabestrillo para inmovilizarle el brazo.

¿Os encontráis mejor?

Sí, lo cierto es que … - Kaileena trató de mover los dedos de la mano izquierda. – Me duele menos.

¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Un masaje que me enseñó hace mucho un curandero chino.

Pues es efectivo. – Dijo ella.

Os he dado uno breve. Con una sesión completa al día, podríais estar recuperada antes de lo previsto.

¿Podría luchar si estalla una guerra?

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Tú no vas a luchar!

Eso ya no es decisión mía. Yo sólo pretendo aliviar vuestro dolor y acelerar la recuperación.

Quedaos en Palacio. Será más fácil que tener que venir desde las afueras. Además, es más seguro así. – Propuso Cyrus.

Eso dependerá de tu padre, Cyrus.

Ya me encargaré yo de ello.

Aquella conversación fue interrumpida por una avalancha de médicos hacia la camilla donde yacía Jannat. Al parecer, había dejado de respirar. La gente se empezó a concentrar alrededor mientras los médicos trataban de traer de vuelta a Jannat, pero fue inútil.

Shahraman, Malik y Farah viero cómo, junto a ellos, los médicos cubrían el cuerpo de Jannat con una sábana. La única hija del Rey había muerto tras una noche luchando por sobrevivir. Se uniría a su hermano menor, Rostam, y a sus respectivos familiares en la sala mortuoria del Templo.

Malik acercó a Farah a él, tratando de no alterarse. Ella se sentó en la cama apoyada en las almohadas, apoyando la cabeza de su marido en su pecho. Malik no solía mostrar sus emociones en público, y ahora buscaba consuelo y refugio en Farah.

Shahraman no fue capaz de soportarlo y se levantó de su asiento. Sin decir nada a nadie, se dirigió a la salida y salió al patio. Una vez fuera, a solas, rompió a llorar, pero no sólo por la pérdida de Jannat, sino de rabia, rabia por no haber sido capaz de defender a su Familia de lo que se les venía encima. Quizás Kaileena tenía razón y debía arrestar a Yashar, pero en aquella situación, era muy arriesgado.

Cyrus regresó con Kaileena, hundido por la muerte de su hermana. Se sentó a su lado. Kaileena le notaba tenso. Sabía que alguien había muerto, pero no quién.

¿Quién era, Cyrus? – Le preguntó.

Jannat. – Respondió él fríamente. – Rostam también ha muerto. Los sublevados le cortaron la cabeza.

Lo sé … - Kaileena se acercó a él y le abrazó. – Lo siento.

Cyrus abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kaileena, rompiendo a llorar. Ella le consolaba como podía. Sabía que era duro para él. Poco a poco, comenzaba a comprender lo frágil que era la vida. Ella renunció a una vida eterna, algo que muchos codiciaban. Ahora entendía todo. En cuestión de horas, minutos, o incluso segundos, una vida podía desmoronarse del mismo modo que un palacio cae ante un ejército invasor.

Hay infinitas formas de morir, algunas más trágicas que otras. A veces, la cosa más insignificante puede ser la desencadenante de la muerte más horrenda posible. Y otras, en cambio, vienen lentamente, en forma de pequeñas crisis que, con el tiempo, se van agravando.

Todo el mundo ha de morir algún día, pero, a veces, dejar a un lado todo lo demás y mantenerse junto a alguien al borde del abismo, animándole a seguir, puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: Reconciliaciones por un lado, enemistades por otro**

Al día siguiente, el Sol se elevó sobre el Palacio de Babilonia. Con los primeros rayos, comenzaron a hacerse evidentes las consecuencias del ataque. Las puertas de Palacio continuaban abiertas, destrozadas; los pasillos y habitaciones de la Familia Real aún mostraban signos de la matanza llevada a cabo la noche anterior: muebles destruidos, sangre por las paredes y el suelo, y cadáveres cubiertos con sábanas, esperando a ser llevados al Templo para su posterior funeral.

Los heridos comenzaron a abandonar la enfermería. Otros no eran tan afortunados y continuaban sin ser capaces de levantarse. Habían muerto más personas durante lo que quedaba de noche, y la enfermería era un ir y venir de soldados cargando con los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que no pudieron hacerle frente a los invasores.

Shahraman aún no habría regresado. Había pasado la noche caminando por Palacio, pensando sobre lo ocurrido. El amanecer le pilló en el Salón del Trono. Estaba de pie junto al gran Trono de piedra, observando la Corona, sujetándola con ambas manos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel accidente … Su coronación no tuvo celebración alguna. Pocos asistieron. El funeral de Saman era más importante. Aquello le dolió mucho. La gente estaba tan apegada a su hermano que nadie se preocupaba nunca por él. Incluso muerto, Saman llamaba más la atención que él.

Aquello, unido a su miedo al fracaso y desesperación, le llevó a sacar el cuerpo de su hermano de su tumba en el Templo y llevarlo lejos de la ciudad, donde no pudiera ser venerado. Trató de evitar cualquier contacto directo con él, pues, tal era el cargo de conciencia que tenía, que desde que lo dejó morir entre los restos de su carruaje, Shahraman no había ido a llorar la muerte de su hermano al Templo.

Saman se convirtió en la maldición de Shahraman. Lo veía constantemente en sus sueños, y allá donde iba, creía verlo por todos lados. No fue hasta el nacimiento de Malik cuando se olvidó de él para centrarse en su nueva Familia. Ahora, el fantasma de Saman volvía a atormentarle, cobrándose su venganza a través de sus seguidores, aquellos a los que Shahraman había tratado de eliminar.

Un ruido procedente de las escaleras al Trono le alarmaron. Shahraman dejó caer la Corona y se giró, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Respiró aliviado, era Cyrus.

¿Cyrus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me desperté temprano y no os vi en la enfermería. – Le dijo, aproximándose. Cyrus se agachó y cogió la Corona del suelo, devolviéndosela a su Padre con una reverencia.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Es peligroso andar sólo por Palacio.

Tranquilo, no volverán. Al menos no por hoy. – Respondió él, cogiendo de nuevo la Corona. Aunque sonreía, su rostro sólo reflejaba tristeza. – Les he visto alejarse por las montañas. Se han marchado.

¿Han huido?

Han logrado su objetivo. Se han llevado las vidas de tantos de nosotros como han podido, y han dejado secuelas en los que hemos sobrevivido.

Nos recuperaremos … ¡Y encontraremos hombres fieles dispuestos a luchar! Vengaremos la muerte de Rostam y Jannat … ¡Y la de todos los ciudadanos que han caído!

¡Eso es lo que ellos esperan! Una respuesta inmediata y agresiva. No, Cyrus … Debemos pensarlo con detenimiento.

¿Detenimiento? ¡Podrían regresar en cualquier momento! Si no estamos preparados …

No van a volver.

¡¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro? ¡Podrían regresar para acabar con vos! ¡O con el resto de nosotros!

Si hubieran querido eliminarnos a todos, habrían vuelto antes de la salida del Sol, cuando todos estabais en la enfermería.

Cyrus suspiró. No sabía qué más decir.

¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora?

No lo sé, tengo que reunir al Consejo. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. -Shahraman miró pensativo a su hijo, dejó la Corona sobre el Trono y caminó hacia la salida. – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Farah despertó en brazos de Malik. Él aún continuaba durmiendo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su padre y hermanos sentados en unos sillones que habían traído de Palacio. Arun tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Darab, que dormía profundamente, a pesar de los ronquidos de sus tíos y abuelo.

Malik comenzó a moverse levemente. Farah se apartó un poco. Finalmente, abrió los ojos. La miró brevemente y volvió a cerrarlos. Parecía incómodo. Estaba respirando profundamente, llevándose la mano al pecho. Su rostro mostraba signos de agotamiento.

Era muy triste. Malik tenía 43 años, pero estaba muy deteriorado y envejecido. Su aspecto no era el de un hombre de su edad, parecía tener 10 años más. Además, el infarto que había sufrido la noche anterior era un aviso de que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Farah sabía que aquello desencadenaría un enfrentamiento, y que Malik iría, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Y sabía que si se marchaba, regresaría en una carrera, oculto bajo una manta, sin vida.

Aquello le rompía el corazón. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, amaba a Malik con todas sus fuerzas, y saber que posiblemente se quedaría viuda a los 26, teniendo que educar al futuro Rey de Persia sin su padre, era algo que la desolaba.

El Anciano se acercó para examinar a Malik. Farah se levantó y observó con preocupación. Aún estaba muy débil y no parecía mejorar. Su corazón continuaba latiendo lentamente, y Malik, cada pocos minutos, respiraba profundamente, como si tuviera dificultades.

Me temo que tendréis que quedaros aquí unos días más. – Dijo en Anciano.

¿No puedo irme a mis aposentos? – Preguntó él.

Cuanto menos os mováis, mejor. No estáis en condiciones de levantaros.

No puedo quedarme aquí. – Insistía Malik, tratando de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Malik, hazle caso. – Farah le sujetó para que no se esforzara en incorporarse y le miró a los ojos. – Por favor …

Malik vio en los ojos de Farah la enorme preocupación que sentía por él. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por verle en aquella situación. Así, que tuvo que resignarse y quedarse allí tumbado.

Varias camas lejos de ellos, Kaileena vigilaba al pequeño Giv. Aún continuaba inconsciente, y no daba señales de mejoría. Aquello le preocupaba. Farah había despertado hacía ya mucho, pero Giv seguía ahí, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en un sueño del que parecía que no despertaría jamás.

El Anciano, continuando con su ronda, se acercó a ellos para examinar al pequeño Giv.

Buenos días, Emperatriz. – Le saludó. – Habéis madrugado.

Sí … Cuando Cyrus se levantó me desperté y no he podido quedarme dormida de nuevo. Quería ver cómo estaba Giv …

Aún no se ha despertado. – Añadió él, examinando al pequeño.

¿Por qué? Farah despertó ayer … ¿Por qué él no?

Es posible que Giv haya estado expuesto al veneno más tiempo. Además, es un niño, por lo que puede haberle afectado aún más.

Pero … ¿Se recuperará?

Sí, no os preocupéis. Tarde o temprano despertará y volverá a corretear por los pasillos de Palacio. – Terminando de observar a Giv, el Anciano se sentó junto a Kaileena. – Dejadme ver ese brazo.

Kaileena se quitó la tela que mantenía su brazo inmóvil y permitió al Anciano examinarlo.

¿Os ha vuelto a doler esta noche?

Un poco.

Bueno, vamos a echarle un vistazo. Después os traeré una infusión.

El Anciano comenzó con su masaje, moviendo cuidadosamente el brazo y hombro derechos de Kaileena. Aquello no sólo le aliviaba el dolor, sino que le ayudaba a relajarse en un momento de tanta tensión como el que estaban viviendo.

Mientras tanto, Shahraman y Cyrus galoparon por la bahía de Babilonia hasta llegar a un saliente. Allí, ataron a los caballos a unos postes y caminaron hacia lo que, hace un tiempo, fue una torre de vigilancia.

¿A qué hemos venido aquí? – Le preguntó Cyrus, confuso.

Ven conmigo.

Cruzaron un puente de madera y llegaron a la torre. Estaba en ruinas, la roca con la que fue construida estaba muy deteriorada, el tejado necesitaba una seria reparación, y las escaleras que subían desde su base en el río estaban desgastadas.

En el interior, tras subir a la sala donde los guardias descansaban, el panorama no era muy distinto. La sala estaba vacía, únicamente ocupada por fragmentos de techo que se habían desplomado y por las cortinas agrietadas de las salidas a los balcones que ondeaban con la tenue brisa.

Antes, solía haber una mesa rodeada de cojines, donde los guardias descansaban de sus guardias y comían algo. La sala siempre estaba iluminada con lámparas de aceite y decoradas con plantas, lo que hacían las guardias más llevaderas. Los soldados podían relajarse en sus periodos de descanso y sentarse a comer o a leer tranquilamente. Sin embargo, de todo aquello sólo quedaban ruinas.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Cyrus, observando el lugar.

Los años. Eso es lo que ha pasado. – Respondió Shahraman, removiendo los escombros. – Ya no queda nada …

¿De qué habláis?

Fíjate. – Le dijo, asomándose al balcón. - ¡Qué vistas! Desde aquí se ve toda la bahía, el puerto, incluso parte del Éufrates en su curso a través del cañón hacia su desembocadura.

Sí, es una vista muy privilegiada de la ciudad … - Cyrus no lo comprendía. - ¿Por qué está abandonada esta torre?

Esta torre lleva años sin usarse con un propósito estratégico. Cuando se construyeron las nuevas dejó de usarse … - Shahraman hizo una pausa, mirando al horizonte, nostálgico. – Solía traer aquí a tu madre …

¿Qué?

Sí … - Confesó él, ruborizándose un poco. – Veníamos aquí para poder estar a solas sin que nadie nos molestase. Aquí pasamos unas largas veladas …

¿Me habéis traído aquí para enseñarme dónde veníais a fornicar con mi madre? – Cyrus se sentía muy incómodo con la situación.

¡No seas bruto, Cyrus! Aquí fue donde la traje la noche antes de partir a la guerra que hubo antes de tu nacimiento.

¿Y …?

¡Aquí fue donde te concebimos!

¡Genial! Ya me sentía bastante incómodo, pero ahora sí que no me siento a gusto aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?

Cyrus … ¡Trato de comunicarme contigo!

Pues no es ni el lugar ni el tema de conversación más adecuado.

Cyrus, no lo entiendes … ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté?

¿Sobre qué?

¡Sobre lo que ocurrió tras tu nacimiento!

Ah … Eso … Sí. ¿Por qué?

Desde que pasó todo aquello, no volvimos a venir aquí … Un día, en un arrebato de ira y celos, vine solo y destrocé todo. A partir de entonces esta torre ha sido escondite de ladrones y vagabundos. – Explicó con tristeza. – Quise reconstruirla, pero desde que regresaste con Kaileena … Ha sido imposible.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Me gustaría reconstruir esta torre en honor a tu madre … Y en el tuyo.

¿En el mío? ¿Por qué?

Porque la noche que dejé embarazada a tu madre de ti fue una de las más grandiosas que pasé con ella … Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tras tu nacimiento …

Pero no lo fueron. Ya es tarde para lamentarse por ello.

Pero no para rectificar. – Shahraman rodeó a su hijo con el brazo, acercándolo a él. – Escucha, quiero que seas tú quien la reconstruyas por mí.

¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no Malik? Es él quien habla con los arquitectos.

Cyrus … - Shahraman le miró preocupado. – Los traidores se han llevado la vida de dos de nuestra Familia … Y ya sabes quiénes van a ser los siguientes dos … - Cyrus le miró, confuso. – Malik y yo.

No … - Cyrus comenzó a sospechar. – No me habéis traído aquí sólo para enseñarme dónde me concebisteis …

Escucha, a mi no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y Malik, desgraciadamente, no durará mucho en su estado. Y ahora que Rostam ha muerto … Eso te convierte a ti en el siguiente en la línea de sucesión tras Malik.

¡¿Estáis hablando ya de sustituir a Malik antes de que muera? ¡Padre!

¡Cyrus! Sabes tan bien como yo que Malik morirá en la próxima guerra que haya. ¡Eso lo sabemos todos, incluso él!

¡Pues la solución es que no luche!

Malik no desertará. Desde muy joven le inculqué esa idea.

¡¿Y por qué tengo que sustituirle yo?

Persia necesitará alguien que reine por él hasta que Darab tenga edad para gobernar.

Farah puede hacerlo.

No, una mujer no puede reinar sola. Por favor, Cyrus …

Pero, Padre … ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo dirigir un Reino!

Yo te enseñaré. ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado? Tener un padre normal como todos los niños. Pues voy a hacer lo que todo padre hace con sus hijos: ¡trasmitirle su sabiduría!

Un padre normal no habla de reemplazar a su primogénito antes de darle sepultura. ¿Qué pensará Malik si se entera?

Creo que Malik será el primero en pedirte que le sustituyas cuando se vea sin fuerzas, Cyrus. Tú estás enfadado ahora con él por lo que le ha hecho a Kaileena, pero él sigue queriéndote tanto como cuando eras un niño. ¿O acaso no te quería?

Supongo que sí … - Respondió él, agachando la cabeza.

¿Supones? – Shahraman se indignó. - ¿Quién te enseñó a sostener la espada?

Malik.

¿Quién te defendía de mí junto a tu madre?

Malik …

¿A quién acudías cuando te metías en líos?

A Malik …

¿Quién crees que te enseñó a hablar? – Cyrus le miró perplejo. – Tu madre siempre dijo que tu primera palabra fue el nombre de tu hermano. También diste tus primeros pasos con él … Malik y tú tenéis un vínculo más allá de ser hermanos. Él ha sido un segundo padre para ti. Ha actuado contigo como no lo hizo con sus propios hijos. Tenlo siempre en cuenta. Nada de lo que pase podrá romper ese vínculo.

Pero …

Ha cometido un error, Cyrus. Sé que te duele que torturase a Kaileena, ¡todos se lo hemos reprochado! Pero él no te guarda rencor por haber sido el responsable de la muerte de su madre, y de su familia. Tampoco te guarda rencor por lo que le hiciste la noche que le sorprendiste en los aposentos de Farah.

Ya lo sé …

Cyrus se sentía como un crío. Su padre le estaba echando una buena reprimenda, pero no era como las que solía echarle. Ésta era diferente. Su padre no buscaba obligarle por la fuerza, estaba tratando de convencerle de un modo suave y diplomático.

Dímelo, Cyrus. ¿Por qué no quieres perdonarle? ¿Es por lo que le ha hecho a Kaileena? ¿O porque temes que debido a eso, ella se aleje de ti? Puedes contármelo.

Kaileena me dijo que quería marcharse. No se sentía aceptada. Me está costando mucho hacer que se sienta una más … ¡Y va él y la encierra en la Prisión! – Cada vez más confuso, Cyrus se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. – Si hubierais visto el miedo que tenía Kaileena cuando la encerraron allí …

Pero eso es algo que deben resolver entre ellos. – Shahraman se sentó a su lado. - ¿Has pensado en dejar que hablen a solas?

No quiero que Kaileena tenga que recordar lo ocurrido …

¿Esa es también la razón por la cual no te decides a reconciliarte con ella? ¿No quieres que recuerde lo que pasó entre vosotros? – Cyrus asintió. - ¿Por qué? Os he visto juntos, ¡Kaileena es inmensamente feliz junto a ti! Ella tiene muy claro lo que quiere. El indeciso eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con ella?

Padre … ¡Soy inmensamente feliz con ella! A su lado, el resto del mundo no importa. Pero tengo miedo de sentarnos a hablar de lo ocurrido …

¿No quieres disculparte?

¡Claro que quiero! Pero … Cuando Kaileena recuerda lo ocurrido, revive todo lo que sufrió y … y … - Cyrus se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Tienes miedo de que se aleje de ti por lo que hiciste?

Y de volver a hacerle daño …

Cyrus, no vas a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Tienes que afrontar tus miedos de una vez por todas. – Shahraman colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cyrus. – Me gustaría ver a Kaileena como tu esposa antes de morir.

¿Vos creéis que se casaría conmigo?

Por supuesto. Seguro que ansía que pidas su mano.

¿De verdad?

Si no me crees, pregúntale a Farah. Sabes que ella y Kaileena son íntimas amigas.

Pero … No creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para hablar con ella …

Prométeme que cuando esto acabe, hablarás con Kaileena.

Está bien, lo prometo.

En la enfermería, el Anciano ya había terminado con Kaileena y continuó con su ronda, paciente por paciente. Ella seguía observando a Giv, esperando que despertase pronto. Al cabo de un rato, Farah se acercó a ella.

Hola, Kaileena. – Saludó tímidamente, aproximándose.

Farah … Estás en pie. – Kaileena, a pesar de que Farah no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido, se mostraba distante con ella por estar de parte de Malik.

Sí, bueno … - Farah se sentó a su lado. – Ya me he recuperado.

Ya, ya lo veo …

¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó, refiriéndose a Giv.

Sigue inconsciente.

Oh … ¿Y tú?

¿A ti qué te parece? – Le dijo, molesta.

Bueno … Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Haces preguntas estúpidas.

Sólo me preocupo por ti, Kaileena. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Preocúpate por tu marido, que seguro que te necesita más que yo.

¡¿Eso va con segundas? – Farah se levantó, intimidante. – Porque si tienes algo que decirme, ¡dímelo directamente!

Diga lo diga, vas a defender a tu maridito igualmente … - Murmuró Kaileena, arropando a Giv.

¿Qué has dicho? – Farah le dio un empujón, buscando provocarla. – Venga, repítelo.

Anda, regresa junto a Malik antes de que su corazón le deje tirado.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?

¡¿Cómo me atrevo? ¡De la misma manera que tú le defiendes después de lo que me hizo!

¿Pretendes que elija entre mi marido y mi amiga? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?

No es necesario, ¡todos sabemos de parte de quién estas! De un hombre que sólo escucha lo que le conviene y al que no se le puede llevar la contraria.

¡Cierra la boca!

¡No! Aún tengo más que decir. – Le dijo, señalándola con el dedo. – Si le reanimé cuando sufrió el infarto, lo hice únicamente por ti, ¡porque me da igual lo que le pase a ese … OGRO!

¡No llames así a Malik!

Por mi, Malik puede irse al infierno y no volver jamás.

¡He dicho que te calles!

Farah, enfurecida por las cosas que Kaileena había dicho, le soltó una enorme bofetada en plena cara. Pero aquello sólo provocó aún más a Kaileena, quien, a pesar de sus heridas, se lanzó sobre Farah.

¡Te voy a enseñar yo a abofetear a la gente, arpía! – Le gritó al tiempo que le devolvía el golpe. La diferencia fue que Kaileena le dio un puñetazo.

¡No creas que saldrás impune de esto! – Farah tiró a Kaileena al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear. - ¡No consiento que hables así de Malik!

¡Serás falsa …! ¡¿Y tú te hacías llamar amiga mía?

¡Lo era hasta que has insultado a mi marido! ¡Tú has empezado todo esto!

¡No! Esto lo ha empezado el canalla de tu marido.

¡Ojalá el canalla de mi marido te destierre cuando sea Rey y te mande derechita a tu querida Isla para que te pudras en ella!

¡Quietas! – Arun y Kalim llegaron para separarlas.

¡No! ¡Suéltame! – Protestaba Farah mientras Arun la sujetaba.

¡Cálmate, Farah!

¡No! –Gritaba Kaileena.- ¡No he acabado con ella!

¡Quieta, Kaileena! – Le decía Kalim.

Aprovecha ahora que puedes, Farah. ¡Porque cuando Malik estire la pata será Cyrus quien reine! ¡Y me aseguraré de que tu existencia sea un infierno!

¡Quietos todos! – Gritó Shahraman, irrumpiendo en la enfermería con Cyrus. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa?

El grito de Shahraman hizo que ambas mujeres frenasen en su empeño por alcanzar a la otra. Arun y Kalim las soltaron. Shahraman esperaba una respuesta, pero todos miraban al suelo.

¡He hecho una pregunta!

¡Kaileena! – Cyrus se colocó junto a ella y la miró preocupado. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Estábamos tratando de separar a Kaileena y a Farah, Majestad … - Dijo Kalim.

Se han lanzado la una contra la otra. – Añadió Arun.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus miró a Kaileena. - ¿Por qué?

¿A qué ha venido esta pelea? – Preguntó Shahraman.

Lo último que ha dicho Kaileena era que Farah aprovechase antes de que Malik muriese, porque luego reinaría Cyrus y ella se encargaría de hacer de su vida un infierno. – Explicó Kalim.

¡¿Kaileena? – Cyrus la sujetó con ambas manos, sin poder creer lo que decía Kalim. - ¿De verdad has dicho eso?

Sí. – Respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero … ¡¿Por qué?

¡Porque Farah quiere que Malik me destierre! – Kaileena hizo otro intento de lanzarse contra Farah, pero Cyrus la sujetó. - ¡Quiere que me envíe a la Isla del Tiempo otra vez!

¡Estate quieta!

¿Y se puede saber por qué os habéis dicho semejantes barbaridades? – Exigió saber Shahraman.

Se ha molestado porque he ido a verla. – Explicó Farah. - ¡Se ha enfadado porque me he preocupado por ella! Maldita desagradecida …

¡Ya te he dicho que te preocupes por el moribundo de tu marido! – Gritó Kaileena.

¡Kaileena! – Cyrus comenzaba a enfadarse con ella. - ¡Ya basta!

¿Por qué motivos os mostráis tan hostil con ella? – Le preguntó Shahraman. - ¡Sois amigas!

Ella no es amiga mía … - Acusó Kaileena. - ¡No es nada!

¿Aún quieres que elija entre Malik y tú? – Le dijo Farah, sujetada por Arun. - ¡Esa es una batalla que tienes perdida incluso antes de empezar!

Vamos a ver … - Cyrus se colocó entre ambas mujeres, tratando de poner orden. – Esto es una tontería. ¿Os vais a pelear por lo que hizo Malik? ¡¿En serio? ¿Vosotras?

Cállate, Cyrus.- Interrumpió Farah.- Tú eres el primero que está en su contra. Casi lo matas cuando te enteraste de que no llevaba la razón.

Farah, Cyrus sólo trata de ayudar. – Intervino Shahraman, viendo a Cyrus incapaz de frenarlas.

Pues que ayude y la deje donde la encontró, en aquel peñón alejado de la civilización. ¡Allí es donde debe estar!

No lo dices en serio. – Rectificó Cyrus. – Sé que no lo haces.

La discusión fue interrumpida por Malik, que alertado por los gritos de Farah, empleó toda su fuerza en levantarse de la cama y caminar lentamente hasta ellos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó, tambaleándose.

¡Malik! – Farah corrió hacia él. - ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¡No deberías estar de pie!

¿Qué ha pasado? – Repitió con voz temblona.

No ha pasado nada, Malik. – Respondió Shahraman. – Puedes estar tranquilo.

No … He oído gritos …

Ha sido fruto de tu imaginación. – Le aseguró Farah. – Venga, regresa. Te ayudaré …

Malik no pudo sostenerse. Se desmayó. Aún estaba muy débil, y había empleado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ponerse en pie. Todos corrieron hacia él, alarmados, incluso Cyrus. Para Kaileena, aquello fue como una clara sentencia de que no era querida allí, y así se lo tomó.

Ya veo lo importante que es Malik para todos, a pesar de lo injusto que ha sido conmigo … - Les dijo a todos, que la miraban extrañados. – Sí … Ya veo que yo aquí no importo mucho. No os molestaré más …

Y con aquellas palabras, Kaileena se marchó, dejando perplejos a todos. Cyrus salió corriendo tras ella para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Kaileena estaba muy alterada.

¡Kaileena! – Cyrus se interpuso en su camino. - ¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

¡A algún lugar donde pueda estar sola con mi desdicha! – Kaileena intentó pasar, pero Cyrus la sujetó por la cintura.- ¡Déjame!

No voy a dejar que te marches a ningún lado. ¡La ciudad es peligrosa ahora!

¡Vete con tu hermano! ¡Lo único que os importa a todos es él!

¡Tú eres más importante para mí!

¡No! – Kaileena comenzó a revolverse. Cyrus la sujetó con más fuerza, abrazándola por la espalda. Incapaz de librarse de él, Kaileena comenzó a llorar de rabia. – Déjame ir …

No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún sitio. No te marcharás …

Cyrus continuó abrazando a Kaileena, tratando de calmarla. No sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente, pero ya habría tiempo de preguntárselo cuando se hubiera sosegado. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar que se fuera a ninguna parte. La ciudad no era segura, y menos para alguien relacionado con la Familia Real.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: La huida de Kaileena**

Lejos de Babilonia, en la Guarida del Simurgh, Karsham y sus secuaces estaban a punto de cometer un sacrilegio que enfurecería a los mismísimos Dioses. Habían llegado a la cámara donde descansaba el Simurgh, y tras bloquear las numerosas trampas que lo protegían, llegaron hasta él.

La estatua de la enorme criatura permanecía intacta. Karsham se colocó frente a ella y sacó un libro y el frasco con la sangre de Kaileena. Abrió el libro por la página donde aparecía el hechizo que le daría poder absoluto sobre el Simurgh y comenzó a leer.

Conforme pronunciaba el hechizo, la estatua del Simurgh comenzó a tener vida. El animal abrió los ojos, visualizando su objetivo. Tenía que acabar con el intruso. El Simurgh batió sus alas amenazante, pero aquello no intimidó a Karsham, que prosiguió con su brujería. El Simurgh se abalanzó sobre él, mostrando sus enormes garras, pero justo entonces, Karsham pronunció la última palabra de su hechizo, y el enorme animal cayó al suelo, abatido.

Karsham se acercó al paralizado animal y arrancó una de sus plumas. Abriendo el frasco, impregnó la pluma con la sangre de Kaileena. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza del Simurgh y le mostró la pluma.

Ahora estás a mis órdenes. ¡Levanta!

El Simurgh, aún aturdido, se colocó de pie, tambaleándose.

Muy bien. – Karsham se acercó a él y lo observó de cerca. – Ya no eres tan agresivo, ¿eh? – El animal no se movía, se había vuelto completamente sumiso. – Escucha, quiero que vayas a Babilonia y destruyas algunos edificios. ¿Entendido? – El Simurgh asintió. - ¡Ve!

El Simurgh alzó el vuelo y salió de su Guarida, volando hacia Babilonia.

¿Por qué le habéis enviado a Babilonia? – Preguntó uno de los soldados.

Quiero ver de qué es capaz. – Respondió Karsham. – Regresemos al campamento. Deberíamos tener noticias de Yashar pronto.

Mientras los traidores regresaban a su campamento, la vida en Babilonia parecía volver a la normalidad. Salvo Malik, que continuaba inconsciente en la enfermería, los demás habían regresado a Palacio.

Cyrus había ido con su padre a evaluar los daños. Kaileena estaba en sus aposentos, mirándose al espejo de su cómoda, sentada en una silla. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era deprimente. Tenía el hombro derecho vendado, estaba despeinada, y tenía la mejilla izquierda enrojecida e inflamada por la bofetada que Farah le había dado, aparte de algunos arañazos que tenía en los brazos de haber forcejeado con ella.

Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a quitarse la venda. Su cuerpo aún mostraba las secuelas de la noche pasada en la Prisión. Aún se podían ver las contusiones que Karsham le había provocado. Se dio la vuelta y se miró la espalda en el espejo. La cicatriz de la marca de la ciudad permanecía en su hombro. A ella se uniría la del latigazo que recibió de uno de los hombres de Malik, a la altura de las últimas costillas, cruzándole la espalda en diagonal.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que ella pensara. Nadie parecía recordar lo que Malik le hizo cuando se desmayó delante de todos. Si hubiese sido ella la que se hubiese desmayado, probablemente nadie hubiera acudido en su auxilio. Cyrus sería el único, Shahraman tal vez … Aquello le dejó una cosa clara. El vínculo que había entre los miembros de la Familia Real estaba por encima de cualquier error que cometiesen.

Creía haber sido admitida, pero los hechos eran bien distintos. Malik la había traicionado y ya no era capaz de confiar en él. Había perdido la amistad de Farah por su culpa, ya que fuera como fuera, ella siempre le defendería, o así lo veía Kaileena. El Rey parecía querer conocerla más allá de la relación "hospedador-invitada" que tenían, pero a la hora de una disputa, su Familia estaba primero.

Y Cyrus era otra historia. Aún no se decidía a hablar con ella. Kaileena no lo comprendía. Cuando estaban juntos se le veía decidido, pero cuando le incitaba a hablar de reconciliarse, Cyrus retrocedía. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Acaso no quería mantener una relación seria con ella? Sin embargo, Kaileena tenía que admitir que se había convertido en una mujer diferente de la que estaba enamorado. ¿Sería ese el motivo? Quizás ahora, Cyrus sólo sentía una mera atracción física por ella, nada más lejos de una amiga a la que podría acudir cuando se sintiera solo para desahogarse.

Estaba loca, Cyrus no podía pensar así de ella. Se preocupaba por ella, estaba segura, pero por alguna razón, había algo que le retenía a la hora de buscar una reconciliación. Necesitaba relajarse, quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. El baño la esperaba. Deseando poder dejar su mente en blanco, Kaileena se introdujo en sus baños privados y se sumergió en el agua.

En la enfermería, Malik recuperó el conocimiento tras varias horas. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Farah sentada en una silla junto a la cama, siendo atendida por uno de los médicos. Al verla así, se extrañó, y a la vez, se preocupó.

¿Farah?

¡Malik! – Farah se acercó a él. - ¡Has despertado! ¡Gracias a los Dioses …!

¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó al ver que tenía la mejilla morada. Descendió la mirada y vio heridas en sus brazos. - ¿Y estos arañazos?

He … tenido una pequeña discusión con Kaileena. – Confesó avergonzada. – Pero no importa …

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Olvídalo, Malik …

Venga, Farah, díselo. – Intervino su padre. – Dile cuál fue el motivo.

Nos peleamos por ti … - Confesó.

¿Por mí? – Malik no lo comprendía.

Al parecer, Kaileena se enfadó con ella porque te defendió ante algo que dijo sobre ti, molesta por lo que le hiciste pasar. Y a partir de ahí, comenzaron a atacarse la una a la otra hasta enzarzarse en una pelea. – Explicó el Marajá.

¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó Malik a Farah, quien no le estaba mirando.

Deseó que murieses …

Y tú que fuera desterrada a la Isla del Tiempo. – Añadió su padre. – Farah, admite que no te portaste mucho mejor que ella. Le seguiste el juego.

Lo sé …

Kaileena se habrá enfadado porque no ha visto el apoyo que esperaba de ti. Eres su única amiga. Seguro que ni ella misma deseaba realmente lo que dijo. – Le dijo su padre. - ¿De verdad quieres que sea desterrada?

No …

Pues deberías pedirle perdón, Farah. – Dijo Malik. – Ya sabes cómo es de sensible con el tema de ser aceptada. Seguro que eso le habrá dolido más que cualquier otra cosa que le dijeras.

Tú también tienes que pedirle perdón. – Reprochó ella.

Eso es algo que tengo que hablar yo con ella a solas. Y preferiría estar en mejores condiciones que rodeado de médicos y gente vigilándome las 24 horas del día. – Explicó Malik. – Lo que he hecho es muy grave y debo meditar detenidamente las palabras que usaré cuando hable con ella. No quiero volver a meter la pata y ofenderla.

Eso es muy sabio, Malik. – Dijo el Marajá.

Gracias. – Malik volvió a mirar a Farah. – Lo que tú has tenido con ella es una discusión entre amigas que se os ha ido de las manos, A AMBAS. Pero esas discusiones se repetirán muchas veces. Es difícil que estéis de acuerdo en todo. Sin embargo, este tipo de tonterías se pueden solucionar con una simple disculpa.

Pero Malik … Es que le dije a Cyrus delante de todos que la dejara donde la encontró … Y le dije a Kaileena que ojalá se pudriera en aquella Isla cuando tú la desterrases …

¡Pero Farah …! – Malik se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué me metes a mí en medio?

Bueno, ella metió también a Cyrus …

Anda, ve y habla con ella. – Le ordenó, señalando la puerta.

Avergonzada, Farah se levantó y abandonó la enfermería cabizbaja. Llegó a los aposentos de Kaileena, pero cuando llamó a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Kaileena? – Llamó, insistiendo. – Kaileena, sólo vengo a hablar … Por favor, abre la puerta.

Farah suspiró derrotada. Se dio por vencida, no iba a abrirle. Lo que ella no sabía era que Kaileena estaba tan concentrada en relajarse que no la había escuchado. Pensando que quizás no estaba en su cuarto, se marchó para regresar con Malik. Pero desde el otro lado del pasillo, vio a Cyrus acercarse, y al ver que entró, Farah se enfureció, pensando que Kaileena la había ignorado.

Cyrus había entrado con un pequeño baúl lleno de ungüentos y vendas. Al ver que no estaba allí, la buscó por los balcones y, finalmente, la encontró en sus baños mientras se secaba con una toalla.

¡Vaya! Perdona … - Cyrus apartó la mirada inmediatamente, no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse. – Que situación más violenta …

¿Violenta por qué? – Le preguntó ella, terminando de secarse y colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. – No es la primera vez que me ves desnuda.

Son situaciones diferentes, Kaileena … Anda, ven fuera. Voy a curarte esas heridas.

Kaileena acompañó a Cyrus a la habitación principal y se sentaron en un diván. Cyrus comenzó a curarle los cortes que tenía en ambos brazos. Kaileena trataba de contener el dolor, pero lo cierto era que aquellos arañazos dolían mucho.

Farah te ha clavado las uñas a conciencia.

No me digas …

Tras un rato sin decir palabra, Cyrus rompió el silencio.

Tienes que pedirle disculpas a Farah.

¿Por qué?

Porque te has equivocado con ella. – Kaileena le miró, mostrándose ofendida. – No me mires así, Kaileena. Has dicho cosas muy graves.

¿Yo? ¡¿Y qué hay de ella? ¡Dijo que me pudriera en la Isla!

Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no lo dijo en serio, igual que tú lo de la muerte de Malik … Porque eso no lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad? – Kaileena miró a otro lado. - ¿Kaileena?

No sé lo que quiero, Cyrus …

No … Tú no serías capaz de desear algo así.

¡¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que soy capaz? ¡No me conoces!

Sí que te conozco.

¡Crees conocerme! Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento …

Kaileena, no empecemos otra vez con …

¡No soy yo quien ha empezado! – Kaileena se levantó y se quitó la toalla, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, y con él, todas sus heridas. – Ha sido tu hermano el que lo ha empezado.

Kaileena … Malik está pasando por una difícil situación y, a veces, la presión que esa situación supone le lleva a cometer errores.

No me lo puedo creer …

¿Qué?

¡Le estás defendiendo!

¡Es mi hermano, Kaileena! – Cyrus se levantó y le gritó amenazante. - ¡El mismo hombre que tú quieres que muera y que por desgracia, seguramente lo hará! – Kaileena le miraba estática, incapaz de articular palabra. – Malik me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, me ha protegido siempre de la ira de nuestro padre, te defendió a ti cuando cualquier otro te hubiera entregado a tus soldados.

Como tú, ¿no?

Sí, como yo.

Sin decir nada más, Cyrus dejó el baúl en el suelo y se marchó dando un portazo. Kaileena se quedó mirando al vacío, tratando de contener el grito que deseaba salir desde su garganta. Cyrus la había abandonado.

Farah estaba en sus aposentos con Malik. Los médicos habían decidido dejarle marchar si permanecía en sus aposentos, siempre vigilado. Shahraman también estaba allí, sosteniendo al pequeño Darab mientras hablaba con ellos de lo ocurrido con Kaileena.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Era Cyrus. Entró y se sentó junto a ellos. Podían verle decaído. Sin embargo, se mostraba cordial con Malik.

Tienes mejor aspecto …

Vaya, gracias … - Se sorprendió Malik. – No esperaba que me dijeras eso después de lo que me dijiste en la enfermería.

Padre ha hablado conmigo. – Le dijo, mirando a su padre. – Digamos que … Hemos tenido una charla de padre a hijo.

Ya era hora … - Bromeó Malik, a pesar de que apenas podía reírse. - ¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes buen aspecto.

He … discutido con Kaileena. – Les dijo, mirando al suelo.

¿Otra vez? – Le preguntó su padre, decepcionado. Creía que la situación estaba mejorando.

¿Cuál ha sido el tema esta vez? – Preguntó Malik.

Tú.

¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que hoy soy el protagonista de todas las disputas o qué? – Farah le dedicó una mirada muy seria que respondió a su pregunta. – Sí … Mejor me callo.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah.

No lo sé … Esta a la defensiva con todo. Cualquier cosa que le diga, se lo toma como un ataque.

Tranquilo, ya se le pasará … - Le dijo Shahraman. – Está muy susceptible por lo que ha sufrido. Ten paciencia.

Tengo miedo de que haga alguna locura …

No te preocupes, - Le dijo Malik. - ¿qué podría hacer?

Kaileena estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Malik. En aquel mismo instante, estaba abandonando sus aposentos, cargando con una pequeña bolsa. Estaba decidida a abandonar la ciudad. En sus aposentos había dejado una nota, explicando los motivos de su marcha.

"_Cyrus, mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite. Me marcho. He tratado de ser paciente y tratar de encajar, pero está claro que aquí jamás seré "una más" de la Familia. He visto que os protegéis los unos a los otros, incluso cuando no lleváis la razón. Es por eso que he decidido abandonar esta ciudad para no volver jamás. Farah puede darse por complacida, regreso a mi Isla para morir allí del mismo modo que viviré, sola. No sé cómo llegaré, pero buscaré alguna forma de llegar hasta ella. Cojo el primer barco que zarpe del puerto, vaya a donde vaya. No trates de buscarme. Para cuando leas esto, estaré lejos de aquí. Siempre os llevaré conmigo, ya que me marcho con unas hermosas cicatrices que siempre me recordarán mi experiencia en Babilonia._

_Hasta nunca, _

_Kaileena."_

Pero la suerte no estaba con ella. Cuando llegó al puerto, ningún barco parecía que fuera a salir. Sólo había barcos pesqueros, y esos no llegaban más allá de la desembocadura del río. Kaileena esperó durante el resto de la tarde, pero no logró nada.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Tenía que saber si saldría algún barco. Se acercó a un hombre que parecía estar preparando un navío para partir.

Disculpad, ¿este barco va a zarpar hoy?

No, señorita. – Respondió el hombre. - No zarpará hasta mañana.

¿Puede decirme hacia dónde se dirige?

Hacia las costas de China.

¿Podría viajar con vuestra tripulación?

¿Por qué iba a desear una joven como vos ir en un barco mercante? ¿Acaso huís de algo?

No, sólo deseo alejarme de esta ciudad.

Bueno … Supongo que podría haceros un hueco en uno de los camarotes. – Dijo el hombre. – Está bien. Mañana a medio día zarpamos.

Gracias.

El hombre volvió a sus tareas. Lo había conseguido, tenía un barco que la sacaría de allí. El problema era que saldría a la mañana siguiente, y el Sol ya se estaba poniendo. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche.

Había visto una posada cerca de allí. La buscó por los callejones y dio con ella. Al entrar, sólo vio borrachos y maridos infieles que se reunían allí con sus amantes. No estaba segura de haber elegido el sitio más adecuado, pero no podía pasar la noche a la intemperie. Se acercó al mostrador y llamó al posadero.

Disculpad.

¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Exclamó el hombre al verla. – Una hermosa rosa del desierto. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Necesito un sitio donde pasar la noche.

¿Tenéis dinero?

No …

¿Joyas?

No.

Bueno … Si os apetece, podéis pasar la noche en mis aposentos. Aunque, claro … - El hombre esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. – Tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo.

¿Qué insinuáis? – Kaileena se sentía ofendida.

Podéis usar vuestro cuerpo como moneda de cambio. – Le sugirió.

¡Estáis loco si esperáis que me acueste con vos! – Protestó ella.

Pues entonces largaos de aquí.

La noche cayó en Babilonia, envolviéndola en la más tenebrosa oscuridad. La Familia Real se había reunido para cenar. Incluso Malik había asistido, a pesar de su debilidad. Sin embargo, Kaileena no aparecía. Llevaban ya un rato esperándola, y Cyrus se comenzaba a impacientar.

Voy a buscarla. – Les dijo a los demás.

¡No! – Farah le agarró del brazo y le obligó a sentarse. – Si Kaileena no quiere bajar a cenar, déjala.

Pero …

Tiene razón, Cyrus. – Coincidió Shahraman. – Necesita estar un tiempo sola para calmarse. No es bueno que la presiones.

Espera hasta mañana. – Le sugirió ella.

Está bien … Pero sólo hasta mañana por la mañana.

Kaileena pensó que Cyrus ya habría visto la nota y habría salido de Palacio en su busca. Decidió esperarle en el puerto por si aparecía, pero jamás llegó a aparecer. Aquello sólo podía significar dos cosas: Que Cyrus no había leído el mensaje, cosa que no podía ser, puesto que habría ido a buscarla para la cena, o que lo había leído y había hecho caso a su advertencia de que no la buscase.

Tras varias horas esperando junto al muelle, Kaileena se dio por vencida y buscó un sitio donde refugiarse. Encontró un pequeño almacén de madera en el que podría pasar la noche. Con cuidado, entró y trató de acomodarse. Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí, alguien la vio adentrarse en aquel almacén.

Padre. – Le dijo un joven de 15 años a su padre. – Alguien ha entrado en el almacén.

¡Otra vez esos ladrones! – El hombre, de unos 50 años, cogió una pala. – Busca algo para defenderte, hijo. Vamos a darle una lección a esos bandidos.

El hombre y su hijo, propietarios de aquel almacén, entraron en busca del intruso. Kaileena les escuchó y se ocultó en el interior. No quería problemas. Sin embargo, entre los dos, lograron acorralarla, y en la oscuridad de la noche, Kaileena comenzó a correr, tratando de huir.

¡Se escapa! – Le gritó el hombre a su hijo. - ¡No dejes que huya!

Kaileena corrió hacia la salida, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, tras unas cajas, apareció una sartén que le atizó de lleno en la frente, dejándola inconsciente.

¡Ya es nuestro! – Exclamó victorioso el chico. Pero al observarla a la luz de la luna, vio que no era la persona que ellos creían. – Padre, no es un ladrón.

¡¿Qué? - El hombre se acercó corriendo. La observó detenidamente. - ¡Es una mujer!

¿Una prostituta?

No, viste demasiado bien para ser una cortesana … - Dijo el hombre, examinando las prendas de Kaileena. – Esta mujer es de clase alta. Llevémosla a casa. Dile a tu madre que prepare un cuenco con agua fría.

El joven se adelantó a su padre para avisar a su madre de la visita inesperada. El hombre cogió a Kaileena en brazos y la llevó hasta la sala de estar de su casa, donde la dejó sobre unos cojines. La madre del chico se acercó a ella con el cuenco de agua fría y empezó a colocarle en la frente una toalla humedecida.

Tras un rato, Kaileena abrió los ojos. Estaba en un sitio que no conocía, y había tres personas observándola fijamente. Al verse en aquella situación, no pudo evitar asustarse.

¡Tranquila, tranquila! – Le dijo el hombre. – No vamos a haceros daño.

¿Dónde estoy? – Kaileena se llevó la mano a la frente, le dolía muchísimo. – Dioses … Mi cabeza.

Tomad, colocaros esta toalla sobre la frente. – Le dijo la mujer.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo siento, os di un golpe en la frente con una sartén. – Se disculpó el chico.

Perdonadle, creíamos que erais un ladrón … Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. – Dijo el hombre. – Si os encontráis mal, podemos llamar a un médico.

No, no es necesario … ¿Y mi bolsa?

Está junto a la puerta. – Kaileena intentó levantarse, pero el hombre se lo impidió. - ¡Eh! ¡¿Dónde creéis que vais?

No quiero causar más molestias.

De eso nada, os hemos hecho daño y estáis claramente aturdida. Quedaos aquí esta noche.

No es necesario, de verdad …

¿Tenéis adónde ir? – Le preguntó la mujer.

No.

Entonces os quedáis con nosotros. Seréis nuestra invitada. – Sentenció el hombre. – Es lo menos que podemos hacer después del daño que os hemos causado.

Venid a la mesa. – Sugirió la mujer. - Estaréis hambrienta.

Kaileena se sentó a comer con aquella familia. Estaban siendo realmente hospitalarios con ella, a pesar de ser una desconocida. La mujer le ofreció tanta comida como tenía en su despensa.

Gracias por la comida.

No nos las deis. – Le respondió el hombre. - ¿Qué hacía una joven como vos merodeando sola por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche?

Trataba de buscar refugio hasta mañana por la mañana. Tengo que coger un barco.

¡Eh! – Exclamó el chico al mirarle la espalda. - ¡Lleváis la marca de Palacio!

¿Trabajáis en Palacio?

No.

Entonces … ¿sois una esclava? Porque no tenéis aspecto de esclava.

No, pero … No quiero hablar de ello.

Entonces, no se hable más. Creo que ya es hora de que nos acostemos. Podéis dormir aquí. – Ofreció el hombre. – Si tenéis frío, en el armario hay más mantas.

Estaré bien, gracias.

Buenas noches. – Se despidieron. – Que descanséis.

Kaileena se sentía extraña, pero feliz. Aquella familia la había aceptado en su casa, a pesar de no conocerla. Habían sido muy amables con ella, más de lo que lo habían sido en Palacio. Kaileena cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir el Sol, Cyrus fue a los aposentos de Kaileena. Como no quería llamar a la puerta, entró por el balcón. Pero al adentrarse en la habitación, no la encontró allí. La cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha.

Cyrus revolvió todo buscándola. No estaba en ninguna parte. Echándose las manos a la cabeza, se sentó en la cama para pensar, y vio la nota que Kaileena había dejado. Cuando la leyó, el mundo se le vino encima. Histérico, salió corriendo hacia los aposentos de Malik y Farah, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

¡Kaileena ha desaparecido! – Gritó, pero Malik y Farah no alcanzaron a entenderle.

¡Dioses! –Exclamó Malik, alterado por el susto. - Cyrus … ¡No me des estos sustos! Mi corazón …

¿Qué ocurre, Cyrus? – Preguntó Farah, bostezando.

¡Kaileena! ¡No está!

¡¿Qué?

¡Se ha ido! ¡Mirad! – Les dijo, entregándoles la nota.

Oh no … ¡Esto es una locura! – Exclamó Malik, leyendo la carta. – ¡Hay que encontrarla!

Voy a la ciudad a buscarla … ¡Alguien tiene que haberla visto!

¡Te acompaño! – Dijo Farah, vistiéndose.

Malik, avisa a Padre. – Le dijo Cyrus. - ¡Que mande soldados a buscarla! ¡Tenemos que dar con ella!

Si, si … ¡Tú corre! ¡Vamos!

La ciudad se llenó de soldados. Cyrus y Farah buscaban por el puerto, preguntando a todo el mundo si la habían visto, pero no daban con ninguna pista. Pero, por suerte, la esposa del hombre que tenía a Kaileena acogida en su casa les vio buscándola por los muelles.

Disculpad, Príncipe. – Dijo la mujer, acercándose. - ¿Cómo decís que es la mujer que buscáis?

Pelo castaño, ojos verdes, un tatuaje en la frente …

¿Y lleva la marca de la ciudad en el hombro?

¡Sí! ¡¿La habéis visto?

Venid conmigo.

La mujer conduzco a Cyrus y a Farah hasta su casa. Al entrar, les llevó a la sala de estar, donde Kaileena aún continuaba durmiendo. Al verla allí, Cyrus corrió hacia ella, eufórico.

¡Kaileena! – Gritó abrazándola.

¿Qué? – Kaileena se vio rodeada por unos brazos que la aprisionaban. No comprendía qué pasaba. - ¿Qué pasa?

¡Oh, Kaileena! – Cyrus la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. La separó, sujetándola por los brazos. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a fugarte de Palacio! ¡Jamás!

¿Cyrus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡¿Que qué hago? ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? ¡Creía que te había perdido!

¿Has estado buscándome?

¡¿Estás de broma? ¡Todos los guardias de Palacio están buscándote por la ciudad! – De nuevo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Gracias a los Dioses que estás bien …

Kaileena vio a Farah en la puerta y se quedó mirándola. Le sorprendía verla allí. Ella la miraba aliviada. Se alegraba de haberla encontrado. Cyrus se separó de Kaileena y vio que era el momento de dejarlas solas.

Os dejare a solas para que habléis. – Dijo, retirándose.

Cyrus salió con la mujer, agradeciéndole una y otra vez el haberle ayudado a encontrarlo. Farah se acercó adonde Kaileena estaba y se sentó de rodillas junto a ella.

Así que … Querías marcharte.

Sí. – Respondió ella, sin mirarla.

Nos has tenido preocupados.

¿Por qué? – Le preguntó de mala gana.

¡¿Por qué? ¡Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver!

¿Y?

¡¿Y? ¡Kaileena! Estábamos preocupados por ti.

¿Por qué ibas tú a preocuparte por mí? Quieres que me pudra en la Isla del Tiempo.

Uuff ... – Farah suspiró, buscando fuerzas para no estrangularla.- Kaileena, escucha … ¡Eso lo dije porque estaba enfadada! No lo pensaba de verdad. ¡Lo siento si te ofendí!

¿Seguro? – Kaileena le miró desconfiada. - ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

Si realmente te quisiera lejos de aquí, ¿crees que habría venido con Cyrus a buscarte?

Kaileena apartó la mirada. Farah no mentía, podía notarlo en su voz. Volvió a mirarla sonriendo tímidamente.

Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa … - Admitió. – Me pasé diciéndote que deseaba que Malik muriese. Lo siento.

No pasa nada … Sé que no lo dijiste en serio.

¿Me perdonas?

¡Ven aquí!

Farah abrazó a Kaileena con todas sus fuerzas, riéndose. Kaileena se sintió aliviada. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Cyrus, escuchando las risas de ambas, entró a ver qué pasaba.

¡Vaya! Veo que os habéis reconciliado.

Por supuesto. – Dijo Farah.

Me alegro. Entonces … ¿Vuelves a Palacio?

No lo sé …

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Farah. - ¡No, no, no! Tienes que volver.

Kaileena, ¿por qué no quieres volver? – Le preguntó Cyrus.

No me siento aceptada en Palacio.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Farah.

No veo que me tratéis como una más … En cambio, esta gente me ha acogido en su casa sin conocerme de nada y me han tratado con respeto.

¿Respeto? – Dijo Cyrus. - ¿Crees que no te tratamos con respeto?

No respetáis mis sentimientos.

Kaileena, te queremos y respetamos tus sentimientos. – Explicó Farah. – Pero esta situación es muy complicada. Es difícil para todos.

No, Farah. Yo creo que el problema es distinto. – Dijo Cyrus. – Kaileena, hablas de respeto y aceptación … Pero tú eres la primera que no te aceptas tal y como eres.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Protestó ella.

¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa que la gente te vea como la Emperatriz del Tiempo?

Porque sólo por el hecho de serlo, me rechazan.

Kaileena, el problema es que si no eres capaz de olvidar esa etapa de tu vida, esas acusaciones jamás te dejarán. – Explicó Farah.

Fíjate en mí, por ejemplo. – Expuso Cyrus, acercándose a Farah. – Antes soñaba constantemente con Farah, estaba obsesionado. Pero acepté que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre y aquí estoy.

Somos grandes amigos. – Dijo ella.

Y cuñados. – Añadió Cyrus, riéndose.

Lo que queremos decir, Kaileena, es que si no eres capaz de dejar tu pasado atrás, jamás serás capaz de labrarte una nueva personalidad o una nueva vida. – Explicó Farah. – Siempre te verás perseguida por esa sombra, y con los años se hará más y más grande … Hasta que un día, no puedas más.

¿Y qué pasará ese día? – Preguntó ella, asustada.

Te suicidarás, huirás como has hecho ahora, cometerás una locura … - Dijo Farah. – La cuestión es que debes ser capaz de mirar hacia delante con optimismo. Conocer gente, casarte y formar una familia … Tienes un sinfín de posibilidades.

¿De verdad lo creéis? ¿Creéis que hay algo bueno en mí?

Salvaste a un niño de morir calcinado en un almacén, fuiste la primera en ayudar a mi padre y salvaste la vida de Malik … Si eso no es algo bueno, no sé que puede ser.

¿Ves? ¡Haces grandes cosas! – Insistió Farah. - Pero eres tan negativa que ni tú misma eres capaz de verlas.

Vamos. – Cyrus le tendió su mano. – Regresa con nosotros.

Los demás están buscándote … Salvo los que no pueden salir de Palacio, esos están esperando preocupados. Por favor …

Venga …

Kaileena les miró pensativa. Tenía dudas sobre qué decisión tomar. Pero ver sus caras, como si de dos cachorritos rogando comida se trataran, ablandó su corazón.

Está bien … Está bien … Iré.

¡Genial! – Farah se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. - ¡Sabía que te convenceríamos!

Bueno, bueno, ¡quieta! Recuerda que aún tengo el hombro lastimado.

Lo siento. ¡Es que me alegro tanto…!

Ya lo veo.

Cyrus observaba la escena, satisfecho. Las dos amigas volvían a estar unidas. Más que amigas, parecían hermanas. La una cuidaba de la otra. Eso era bueno, le proporcionaba a Kaileena un pilar en el que apoyarse. Al mirarla de cerca, Cyrus se fijó en algo que llamó su atención y, rompiendo el encanto del momento, pregunto.

Kaileena, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la frente?


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: La decisión de Shahraman**

Tras despedirse de la familia que le había dado acogida la noche anterior, Kaileena regresó a Palacio con Cyrus y Farah. Estaba mucho más animada, y lo cierto es que la charla que había mantenido con ellos le había abierto los ojos.

Mientras recorrían las calles de Babilonia en dirección a Palacio, pudieron observar las consecuencias del ataque en el pueblo llano. Muchas casas estaban vacías. Los ciudadanos habían huido, seguramente preocupados por sufrir un nuevo ataque. Los que permanecían allí se preparaban para lo peor.

Los pocos soldados fieles al Rey que quedaban estaban buscando pistas de posibles traidores infiltrados en la ciudad. Pero no daban con nada. Si alguno continuaba allí, sabía cómo ocultarse. También se había enviado una partida de rastreadores para encontrar el campamento de los sublevados.

De pronto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, se escucharon gritos. La gente corría despavorida, buscando donde ocultarse. Al mirar hacia el cielo, pudieron ver una enorme criatura alada que se acercaba hacia la ciudad.

¿El Simurgh? – Se preguntó Cyrus. – No puede ser …

Ciertamente, lo era. El enorme animal se lanzó sobre ellos, buscando alcanzar a quien fuera con sus garras. Los tres corrían tanto como podían, pero el Simurgh comenzó un descenso en picado. Cyrus se vio obligado a empujar a las dos chicas y tirarse al suelo con ellas para evitar que les alcanzase. Cuando pasó, las ayudó a ponerse en pie y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria.

Encontraron una casa abandonada y se ocultaron allí. Cyrus cerró la puerta para que el Simurgh no pudiera verles.

¡¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa en Babilonia? – Exclamó Farah, horrorizada.

No lo sé … ¡No tiene sentido! – Dijo Cyrus, vigilándole. - ¡¿Por qué nos está atacando?

¿No se suponía que el Simurgh era una criatura gentil? – Preguntó Farah.

Farah, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. ¡Así que no te pongas melodramática!

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Gritó Kaileena, histérica.

¡Tranquilizaos las dos! Voy a salir. Le distraeré para que podáis salir.

¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! – Se negó Kaileena. - ¡Te matará!

No te preocupes por mí. – Le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. – Escuchad, cuando el Simurgh me persiga, corred hacia las puertas de Palacio y ordenad que las cierren. Sólo entonces estaréis a salvo.

¿Y qué pasará contigo? – Preguntó Kaileena.

Treparé por un muro y entraré por alguna ventana. Vosotras no os preocupéis por mí.

Pero …

¡No os preocupéis por mi y haced lo que os he dicho! ¿Entendido? – Las dos asintieron levemente. – Bien … Allá voy.

Cyrus salió a la calle y buscó al Simurgh. El animal le estaba dando la espalda, destruyendo las casas y persiguiendo a los ciudadanos. Si quería llamar su atención, tendría que provocarle y arriesgarse a que el Simurgh tratara de darle muerte por su osadía.

¡Eh, pajarraco asqueroso! – Le gritó, agitando los brazos. - ¿Quieres destrozar algo? ¡Pues ven a buscarme!

El Simurgh, al escuchar su provocación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a volar hacia Cyrus. Pensaba que huir de aquel animal sería como huir del Dahaka, pero lo cierto era que el Simurgh se lo estaba poniendo mucho más difícil.

En cuanto pasaron de largo, Farah y Kaileena salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas de Palacio. Los soldados estaban esperándolas. Farah entró y se dirigió a uno de los guardias.

¡Cerrad las puertas!

¡¿Qué? Pero … El Príncipe sigue fuera. – Respondió el soldado, confuso.

¡Él es quien lo ordena! ¡Rápido! Cerradlas antes de que ese animal regrese.

Como ordenéis.

Farah volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Kaileena, que se había parado, observando con preocupación al Simurgh volando en picado, tratando de alcanzar a Cyrus.

¡Kaileena! – Farah corrió hacia ella. – Vamos, entra.

Pero Cyrus …

¡Ya nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él! Entremos en Palacio, ¡deprisa!

Empujándola, Farah hizo que Kaileena entrase. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. Al ver esto, Cyrus, que estaba escondido en un callejón al que el Simurgh no lograba acceder, decidió que era el momento de librarse de la criatura.

Lentamente, Cyrus sacó una daga y, cuando el Simurgh volvió a descender para atacar, la lanzó, rozándole la pata izquierda. El animal, herido, aunque no de gravedad, retrocedió dolorido y miró su pata. Cyrus aprovechó ese momento para correr hacia Palacio.

El Simurgh dio un chillido ensordecedor y comenzó a perseguir a Cyrus. Estaba corriendo tanto como podía, pero la criatura se acercaba a él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Esquivándole, Cyrus comenzó a dar un rodeo, corriendo a través de diferentes calles, buscando evitar una línea recta que pudiera permitirle al Simurgh coger velocidad.

Finalmente, llegó a las proximidades de Palacio. Cogiendo impulso, trepó corriendo por la pared, rebotó en un árbol y saltó el muro, cayendo al suelo rodando. Kaileena, al verle, corrió hacia él.

¡Cyrus! – Gritó ella, corriendo a su lado. - ¿Estás bien?

¡Sí, sí! – Respondió él, mirando hacia el muro e incitándola a retroceder. – Corre, tenemos que entrar.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, el Simurgh se elevó sobre los muros de Palacio. Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver al enorme animal enfurecido sobre sus cabezas. Cyrus se colocó delante de Kaileena para protegerla si atacaba. Pero, curiosamente, el Simurgh no se movió. Se quedó mirando a algo durante unos instantes, y tras ello, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah, acercándose. - ¿Por qué no ha atacado?

Algo le ha frenado … - Dijo Cyrus.

¿El qué? – Preguntó Kaileena.

No lo sé … Vayamos a decírselo a mi Padre. – Sugirió, rodeando a Kaileena con el brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Espera … - Dijo ella, inclinándose levemente.

¿Qué ocurre?

Me duele la pierna desde hace un momento … - Kaileena se levantó un poco el vestido y descubrió una herida en su pierna izquierda.

¡Estás herida! – Exclamó Farah, agachándose para examinarla.

¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – Le preguntó Cyrus, preocupado.

No lo sé … Me ha empezado a doler hace muy poco.

¿Te has enganchado con algo mientras veníamos hacia aquí? – Le preguntó Farah.

No, y si lo hubiera hecho, tendría que haberme roto el vestido o la sandalia.

¿Estás segura? – Insistió Cyrus. – ¿No te has tropezado ni nada? Quizás no te has dado cuenta debido a la tensión de la situación …

¡De verdad, Cyrus! No me he rozado absolutamente con nada. – Respondió ella, molesta por tanta insistencia. – Si lo hubiera hecho lo diría, ¡pero os juro a los dos que no me he dado con nada!

Pues hay que sanarte este corte. – Dijo Farah. – No me gusta nada como se está poniendo, y tal y como están las cosas no nos conviene tener otra baja más.

Estoy de acuerdo. – Sin previo aviso, Cyrus cogió a Kaileena en brazos.

¡Eh! – Protestó ella, sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces?

Has dicho que te duele la pierna. Voy a llevarte a tus aposentos para que no te moleste al caminar. – Explicó él. – Farah, envía a algún sirviente a buscar al Anciano.

Me reuniré con vosotros enseguida.

Cyrus comenzó a caminar, dejando a Farah atrás. Kaileena se quedó mirándola, sintiéndose incómoda siendo llevada en brazos. Aquello seguía sin gustarle. Pero Farah no le dedicó una mirada que apoyase sus sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario. Le sonrió y le hizo señales de victoria, como si aquello fuera un juego en el que todos tomaban parte para incitarles a estar juntos.

Kaileena volvió a mirar a Cyrus, y pensándolo bien, aquello no era tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, era precisamente él quien cargaba con ella, y por voluntad propia. Pero, aunque los minutos pasaban y Cyrus no parecía cansarse de llevarla en brazos, Kaileena no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

Cyrus, en serio … No tienes porqué cargar conmigo. Puedo caminar.

Si caminas, tardaremos siglos en llegar a tus aposentos y te quejarás todo el rato.

Eso no es cierto. Déjame en el suelo, por favor …

Kaileena, aunque no niego que quizás deberías perder algo de peso, puedo cargar contigo perfectamente. – Le dijo, sonriendo.

¡¿Perder peso? ¡¿Qué …?

¡Ah! No te pongas así, sólo bromeaba. – Dijo él, tranquilizándola. – Al contrario, creo que deberías comer más. Estás más delgada.

¿En qué quedamos, Cyrus? – Le preguntó, molesta.- ¿Estoy gorda o esquelética?

Yo no he dicho ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo pienso que deberías comer algo más. Con tu lesión estás perdiendo peso, y en la situación en la que estamos, es mejor que estés en forma. No quiero que caigas enferma.

Yo nunca caigo enferma.

Eso era cuando tenías las Arenas, ya veremos cuanto tardas en pillar un resfriado con el frío que está haciendo.

Ya verás cómo no.

Cyrus entró en sus aposentos y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Entonces, la miró con aires de superioridad.

¿Quieres apostar? – Le preguntó, orgulloso. Ella asintió. – Bien, si enfermas antes de que lleguen las primeras lluvias de la primavera, tendrás que bailar para mí.

¿Bailar?

Sí, estoy seguro de que conoces muchos bailes exóticos con los que deleitarme … - Le dijo con tono seductor.

¿Y por qué iba yo a deleitarte con semejante tipo de baile? – Le preguntó ella, empleando el mismo tono.

No sé, tú me lo dirás … - Respondió él, acercándose a ella.

¿Y si gano yo? ¿Qué harás por mí?

Lo que tú quieras. – Y se acercó más.

¿Lo que quiera? ¿Sea lo que sea?

Lo que quieras …

Farah llegó acompañada del Rey Shahraman y ambos se encontraron con una escena un tanto comprometida. Cyrus estaba inclinado sobre Kaileena, con sus narices prácticamente rozándose. Lo cierto era que ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, tanto por una parte como por la otra.

Farah, creo que hemos llegado en mal momento. – Murmuró Shahraman.

¿Interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó Farah.

No, no … Pasad. – Dijo Cyrus, alejándose de Kaileena rápidamente. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Padre?

Me he cruzado con Farah por el pasillo y me ha contado lo ocurrido. – Shahraman miró a Kaileena. - ¿Estáis bien?

Sí, no es nada. Ni siquiera he notado cuándo me lo he hecho.

El Anciano llegará en breve para echarle un vistazo a ese corte. – Shahraman se acercó a ellos. – Farah me ha contado que el Simurgh se frenó cuando os iba a atacar. ¿Qué ocurrió?

No lo sabemos. – Respondió Cyrus. – Vio algo que le hizo marcharse, pero no sé qué pudo ser.

Extraño … - Dijo Shahraman. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirar a Kaileena. – Bueno, cuando el Anciano sane vuestra herida, quiero que vayáis a la Sala del Consejo. He reunido al Consejo para tratar la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Pues con ese Consejo dudo que salgamos bien parados … - Murmuró Kaileena.

¿Qué habéis dicho?

Que allí estaré … - Rectificó ella.

No os preocupéis, Padre. Yo la llevaré.

Cyrus, tú también vas a venir.

¿Qué?

Hasta que Malik se recupere, tú ocuparás su lugar.

¿Hasta que se recupere o hasta que exhale su último aliento? – Preguntó él, indignado.

El Anciano llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir la disputa entre padre e hijo que iba a estallar. Shahraman vio en su aparición la oportunidad perfecta para marcharse de allí. Mientras el Anciano dejaba sus cosas junto a la cama, se despidió de los demás.

Os veré dentro de una hora. – Les dijo. – No lleguéis tarde.

Con mucho cuidado, el Anciano examinó la herida de Kaileena. No era nada grave, así que no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de sanarla. Era un simple corte, algo profundo, pero sin importancia. Tras vendarle la pierna, el Anciano se retiró para seguir atendiendo a los heridos de la enfermería.

Farah tenía mala cara. Parecía inmersa en algún pensamiento que le preocupaba. Por supuesto, Cyrus y Kaileena se dieron cuenta de la situación.

¿Te encuentras bien, Farah? – Le preguntó Cyrus.

No tienes buena cara. – Añadió Kaileena.

No es nada. Solo que … - Farah parecía estar a punto de llorar. – Eso de que vayas a ir a la reunión en lugar de Malik … ¿Lo sabe él?

Lo dudo mucho. – Admitió Cyrus. – Farah, sé que esto puede ser duro para ti …

¿Duro? – Farah se alejó de ellos. - ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que tu padre ya está pensando en entregarte el Trono antes de que Malik muera? ¡Eso significa que ya le da por muerto!

Todos le damos por muerto y lo sabes. – Dijo Cyrus. Viendo lo afectada que estaba, la rodeó con el brazo. – Incluso tú, Farah. No me digas que no te has hecho a la idea de perder a Malik.

Pero … Reemplazarle ya es algo …

Mi padre no ha obrado bien, lo sé. A mí tampoco me parece bien la idea de sustituir a Malik, estando él vivo aún. Pero en la situación en la que estamos, Persia necesita tener un líder que no le falle. Mi Padre no puede esperar a que Malik fallezca para enseñarme cómo hacer las cosas. De todos modos … Sólo será hasta que Darab tenga edad para gobernar por sí mismo.

No te ofendas, Cyrus. Pero tú jamás serás ni la mitad de Rey de lo que Malik podría ser. – Farah se levantó, no sólo herida, sino profundamente indignada. – En tus manos, Persia está sentenciada. No tienes idea de cómo gobernar. Si tú eres coronado Rey cuando Malik muera, Darab y yo nos iremos de aquí.

¡Si crees que esto me agrada, estás muy equivocada!

Sin decir nada más, Farah se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó, dando un portazo. De nada sirvieron las últimas palabras de Cyrus. Estaba dolida, y con razón. Ella ya había sufrido el miedo a perder a Malik y quedarse sola a cargo de Darab mucho antes, pero ahora que las cosas hacían presagiar que, efectivamente, Malik estaba con un pie en la tumba y ya estaba introduciendo el otro, Farah era incapaz de ver las cosas con sentido. El hecho de que Shahraman ya estuviera llevando a Cyrus a actos oficiales a los que se suponía que debía ir Malik, era algo que no podía soportar.

Como no quería que Malik la viese así y se preocupara, Farah decidió ir a algún sitio en Palacio donde no pudiera encontrarla para desahogarse. Ya regresaría a su lado más sosegada.

Llegó la hora de la reunión y Cyrus y Kaileena acudieron a la Sala del Consejo. Ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes, sin contar los juicios de Cyrus antes de su destierro o la vez que Kaileena estuvo allí refugiada durante el ataque de sus soldados.

La sala había sido reconstruida. Las mesas de los Consejeros estaban colocadas formando un semicírculo y había que subir varios escalones para llegar a la zona donde estaban. La razón de tal construcción era para mostrar superioridad ante acusados en los juicios.

En el centro, estaba la silla del Rey. Era la más grande y ostentosa. A su derecha, estaba el sitio del Consejero Personal del Rey, persona de confianza para el monarca y portavoz de los demás Consejeros, lugar ocupado indignamente por Yashar, el traidor a la Corona. El resto de sillas estaba vacías. De los 18 Consejeros que debía haber, sólo quedaban 6.

Estaban algo perdidos. No sabían qué hacer o dónde sentarse, y los Consejeros les miraban como si fueran intrusos. Para su alivio, Shahraman les vio aparecer y se apresuró a recibirles.

¡Vaya! Ya habéis llegado.

Sí, eso creo. – Dijo Cyrus, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose incómodo.

Venid, os llevaré a vuestros asientos.

Shahraman les condujo hasta los dos asientos que estaban a su izquierda. El más cercano a él era el de Malik y el otro era de un Consejero asesinado durante los ataques.

Cyrus, tú ocuparás este lugar. – Le dijo, señalando el asiento junto al suyo.

¿No es aquí donde se sienta Malik?

Ahora te sentarás tú, hijo.

No creo que a Malik le agrade esto, Padre.

Malik no sabe nada, y es mejor así. – Tras sentarse Cyrus, Shahraman ofreció asiento a Kaileena. – Vos podéis sentaros aquí, junto a mi hijo.

¿Y el Consejero que ocupaba esta silla?

Muerto, como la mayoría de ellos.

Kaileena se sentó, sintiendo que no debía estar allí. Cyrus compartía aquel sentimiento y, para tranquilizarla, acercó su mano a la suya por debajo de la mesa. Aquello le sorprendió, pero Kaileena le respondió el gesto y le permitió a Cyrus cogerla de la mano.

Los Consejeros se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, mirándoles fijamente. No sabían qué les extrañaba más, que Cyrus estuviera presente después de los crímenes que llevaba a su espalda, o que Kaileena asistiera, no siendo sólo la Emperatriz del Tiempo, sino siendo una mujer. Una vez colocados todos en sus respectivos asientos, el Rey dio la reunión por comenzada.

Bien, ya estamos todos … - Anunció. - Comencemos pues. Tenemos muchos temas a tratar.

El primero de ellos es que nos expliquéis por qué tenemos dos nuevas incorporaciones sin previo aviso. – Exigió Yashar, mirando a la pareja amenazante. – ¡Y qué incorporaciones! La oveja negra de la Familia Real y la Emperatriz del Tiempo … - Yashar miró al Rey. - ¿Qué hay del Príncipe Malik?

Malik no está en condiciones de cumplir con sus deberes como Príncipe Heredero. Hasta que se recupere, Cyrus le sustituirá.

Los médicos no creen muy posible esa recuperación. – Respondió Yashar. - ¿Qué pasará si no sobrevive? Todos sabemos lo delicado que es su estado de salud en estos momentos.

Cyrus es el único heredero que queda, ahora que Rostam y Jannat han muerto. El Reino quedaría en sus manos.

¿En sus manos? ¡Ja! – Se rió uno de los Consejeros. – Eso sería una clara sentencia para Persia.

El Príncipe Cyrus no está preparado para ser Rey. – Añadió otro.

Es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. – Remarcó Shahraman, defendiéndole. – Y, a pesar de sus errores, estoy seguro de que Cyrus sabrá cómo dirigir Persia.

No, no lo sé. – Murmuró Cyrus.

Cyrus, guarda silencio mientras esté hablando yo. – Le ordenó su padre, muy serio.

Majestad, es ridículo. – Insistía otro Consejero. – El Príncipe Cyrus provocó una masacre en Babilonia que se cobró muchas vidas. ¿O acaso no recordáis lo que le ocurrió a nuestra Reina?

La muerte de Mehri fue una terrible pérdida. Pero estoy seguro de que mi hijo aprendió la lección en sus años de destierro. Regresó de la Isla del Tiempo con sabiduría y arrepentimiento.

Sí … Y una mujer con la que fornicar durante el viaje de regreso. – Murmuró Yashar. Tanto Cyrus como Kaileena le miraron con odio. – Si recuerdo bien, la Emperatriz fue presentada como esclava. Lleva la marca de la ciudad. Vos mismo la capturasteis, Príncipe Cyrus. ¿A qué se debe que ahora le estéis dando la mano bajo la mesa?

Cyrus y Kaileena se miraron, sorprendidos de que Yashar se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle. Yashar estaba intentando herir a Kaileena para separarle de Cyrus y alejarla del Consejo, pero el Príncipe no iba a permitirlo.

Lo que pasó entre nosotros no es asunto vuestro. – Amenazó Cyrus.

En cierto modo, sí, ya que si el Príncipe Malik muere, vos reinaríais con vuestra Reina hasta que su heredero esté listo para ocupar su lugar. Y, viendo la sucesión de hechos, todo parece indicar que vuestra Reina será la Emperatriz.

¿Y qué?

Pues que una esclava no puede desposarse con un Príncipe.

¡Ella no es una esclava! – Cyrus se levantó y se encaró con Yashar, amenazante.

¡Habéroslo pensado antes de decidir traicionarla y apresarla! Si lleva la marca de la ciudad, se la considerará una esclava siempre.

¡Voy a hacer que os traguéis vuestras palabras! – Cyrus trató de abalanzarse sobre Yashar, pero Kaileena le sujetó.

¡Cyrus, déjale! No le sigas el juego.

Basta, Cyrus. – Ordenó Shahraman, girándose hacia Yashar. – Yashar, Kaileena y mi hijo están tratando de solucionar lo que quiera que pasara entre ellos, así que no os entrometáis.

Esa mujer no puede ser desposada. ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

Ella no es ninguna esclava. Está bajo mi protección y es Consejera por órdenes mías.

¡Pero no es persa! No sabe nada de nuestra cultura.

Ahí os equivocáis, Yashar. – Interrumpió ella.- Sé más de lo que vos jamás podréis conocer.

Mujer, llevo 66 años en Persia y …

Yo llevo más de 400 viviendo en vuestro mundo.

De los cuales … ¿Cuántos habéis pasado en la Isla del Tiempo? – Ante aquella pregunta, Kaileena no respondió. - ¡Ja!

Ya ajustaremos cuentas cuando llegue el momento, Yashar.

¡Oh! Estoy deseándolo. No puedo esperar a humillaros más.

Quizás no sea yo quien salga humillada. Sabéis que sé algo de vos que no os conviene que se descubra. Así que vos veréis …

Bueno, Kaileena, ya es suficiente. – Intervino Shahraman, apartándola de Yashar. – Tratemos el siguiente punto: El ataque por parte de los sublevados.

Hemos estado haciendo recuento, y viendo los ciudadanos que permanecen en la ciudad, los fieles a Saman son más de los que creíamos, Majestad. – Informó un Consejero. Éste era de los pocos que eran fieles a Shahraman.

Los hombres de Malik vienen de camino. ¿Cuántos sumarían a nuestro ejército? – Preguntó Shahraman.

Con respecto a los sublevados, seguimos en desventaja numérica. – Respondió el mismo Consejero.

Y también nos superan en armamento. – Añadió otro.

¿Qué hay de los Daevas?

Se niegan a luchar contra uno de los suyos. Karsham también se ha llevado a parte de su gente, y no están dispuestos a arriesgar lo poco que tienen. – Informó otro Consejero.

El Marajá de la India nos ha cedido su ejército para apoyarnos. Lo encabezarán el Príncipe Arun y el Príncipe Kalim. – Informó otro. – El Sultán de Azad también nos manda a sus mejores hombres.

¿Han regresado ya los hombres que envié en busca de algún rastro de los rebeldes?

Sí, han encontrado un asentamiento cerca del Valle del Sol, junto a las montañas. – Respondió Yashar. – Podríamos establecer un campamento al otro lado del Eúfrates. Atravesándolo y camuflándonos en el bosque que les rodea, podríamos atacar.

¿Atacar? ¿No lo diréis en serio? – Interrumpió Kaileena. – Es un suicidio.

¿Qué os hace pensar eso? – Le preguntó Shahraman.

Estamos en clara desventaja. Un enfrentamiento directo sería una condena a muerte para vuestros hombres. – Explicó ella.

Con la estrategia adecuada, la victoria será nuestra. – Insistía Yashar.

¿Estrategia? ¡Volved al mundo real! Los sublevados son muy superiores en número y armamento y están bien entrenados. Y si Karsham tiene consigo a los mejores Daevas, eso hará más difícil que podamos enfrentarnos a ellos.

Los Daevas no son mejores que nosotros.

Sí que lo son.

Son muy pocos. – Yashar comenzaba a impacientarse.

Los Daevas tienen un conocimiento del arte de la espada que supera al de cualquier otro ser humano. Pueden plantarle cara hasta a un Dios.

¿Y cómo sabéis vos eso?

Ya os he dicho que llevo mucho en vuestro mundo. – Kaileena se puso en pie y golpeo la mesa. – Si hay Daevas de por medio, la batalla está perdida. Un solo Daeva puede luchar sin problema alguno con más de 10 soldados persas, y matan a un enemigo cada 5 segundos.

¿De dónde sacáis semejante información? – Le preguntó Shahraman, sorprendido.

De mi experiencia. Ni siquiera mi ejército pudo dominarles. Ni siquiera un guerrero como Cyrus podría vencerles, y hablo sabiendo que Cyrus pudo con mis hombres en la Isla del Tiempo.

¿Y qué sugerís, pues? – Preguntó Yashar, buscando pillarla desprevenida.

Organizar a los pocos soldados de los que disponemos y esperar a que regresen. Los Daevas son buenos luchando en espacios abiertos, pero su destreza se reduce en espacios estrechos, como los callejones de Babilonia. Si la batalla tiene lugar en aquí, tendremos la ventaja de luchar en nuestro territorio. – Sugirió ella.- En campo abierto, nos devorarán en cuestión de horas.

No podemos hacer eso. – Respondió Shahraman, cabizbajo.

La ciudad no soportará otro ataque, y menos si son más numerosos. – Dijo otro Consejero.

Los muros están debilitados. Quedaríamos expuestos. – Dijo Shahraman.

Debe haber algún modo de reforzarlos. – Insistió Kaileena.

No disponemos de los materiales. Habría que salir de la ciudad. – Explicó Shahraman, apenado.

¿Me estáis diciendo que preferís mandar a vuestros hombres a morir? ¡¿A vuestro pueblo?

No tenemos elección.

Pero … - Kaileena miró a Cyrus. – Cyrus, tu siempre decías que siempre hay elección. ¡Di algo!

¿Qué puedo decir? Ya has escuchado lo que han dicho. Babilonia está condenada. Si luchamos aquí, estamos muertos, si lo hacemos en campo abierto, también estamos muertos … Y si nos rendimos y les entregamos el Reino a los fieles a Saman nos matarán igualmente. Hagamos lo que hagamos, estamos condenados.

Entonces, está decidido. Atacaremos el asentamiento de los sublevados. – Anunció Yashar. – Continuemos …

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Malik descansaba en su cama con Darab dormido sobre su pecho. El débil latido de su corazón le bastaba al pequeño para relajarse y dormirse. Su padre, en cambio, era incapaz de tranquilizarse y descansar.

La puerta se abrió y Farah entró silenciosamente. Al verla, Malik se incorporó. La veía decaída. Su primera reacción fue pensar que no habían encontrado a Kaileena. Pero la realidad era otra.

Farah, ¿estás bien?

Sí.

No me mientas, te veo muy apagada. – Farah se sentó a su lado y cogió a Darab. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No habéis encontrado a Kaileena?

No, no es eso. A Kaileena la encontramos esta mañana …

Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

No sé si debo contártelo.

Farah, estamos juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿recuerdas?

Sí … - Farah suspiró y confesó finalmente. – Tu padre ha reunido al Consejo.

¡Vaya! No lo sabía. Pero … ¿Qué tiene de malo? De todos modos no iba a poder ir en mi estado. Mi padre lo sabe y por eso no me habrá dicho nada.

No es eso … Es porque Cyrus ha ido en tu lugar.

¿Cómo? – Malik la miró confuso. - ¿En mi lugar?

Sí. Tu padre le está preparando para reemplazarte si mueres.

¡¿Qué?

Sí, Cyrus me ha dicho que todos te dan ya por muerto y que tu padre pretende que cuando mueras, el sea Rey hasta que Darab pueda gobernar. – Malik se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a vestirse. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a ir a esa reunión.

¡¿Qué? ¡No!

¡Sí, Farah! No voy a dejar que mi padre me haga esto después de todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa. ¡Me va a oír!

No es una buena idea. ¡No puedes alterarte!

Tú no te preocupes por mí. Quédate aquí con Darab.

Malik caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta la Sala del Consejo e irrumpió en mitad de la reunión. Todos los asistentes se quedaron perplejos. Él, al ver a Cyrus sentado en su asiento, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, tanto por su hermano como por su padre.

¡¿Cómo os atrevéis? – Le gritó Malik a su padre, caminando hacia las mesas. - ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a reemplazarme por mi hermano?

Malik, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tus aposentos, descansando. – Dijo Shahraman, ignorando las palabras de su hijo.

No, creo que según vos, debería estar ya en la tumba, ¡ya que aquí parece que todo el mundo me da por muerto!

¡Eso no es cierto! – Negó él.

¡¿Acaso no pensáis que mi recuperación es imposible? ¡¿Que en la próxima batalla seré el primero en caer? ¡Responded!

Malik, ¿crees que me agrada pensar en eso? ¿Crees que me alegra saber que mi primer hijo está al borde de la muerte? – Malik no le respondió, sólo le miró con odio. - ¡Claro que no! Pero piensa en las consecuencias de tu muerte. ¡Tu hermano necesita saber cómo actuar! ¡Piensa en el Reino!

Vos siempre pensáis en el Reino … ¡Jamás os paráis a pensar en el bien de vuestra Familia! Madre tenía razón …

¡No metas a tu madre en esto!

Malik, escucha … - Cyrus trató de intervenir, pero Malik no estaba dispuesto a hablar con él.

¡Cállate, Cyrus! Tú aquí no pintas nada. ¡Así que aparta tus posaderas de mi asiento ahora mismo!

¡Malik! – Shahraman miró a Cyrus. – Cyrus, no le hagas caso.

No, Padre. Tiene razón. Nadie me quiere aquí, ni siquiera él. – Y levantándose, añadió. – Nunca he sido aceptado y nunca lo seré. Me voy.

Cyrus miró brevemente a Kaileena, quien le observaba apenada, y caminó hacia la puerta. Malik le miró con odio, pero en el fondo sabía que no había obrado bien con él. Tras marcharse, Shahraman miró a Malik, muy enfadado con él.

¿Ya estás satisfecho? ¿Tenías que hablarle así a tu hermano?

Él no tenía derecho a ocupar mi lugar.

Malik, Cyrus ha accedido en contra de su voluntad. – Interrumpió Kaileena. – Él no quiere reemplazarte.

No estoy hablando contigo, Kaileena. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Le respondió él, sin mirarla. – Así que mantente al margen.

Eres un estúpido, Malik. – Masculló ella.

Kaileena, calmaos. – Intervino Shahraman, colocando su mano en la espalda de Kaileena. – Id con Cyrus y hablad con él.

Como ordenéis … - Kaileena se dirigió hacia la puerta, y al pasar junto a Malik, murmuró. – Desagradecido …

La puerta se cerró con un estruendo. La Sala se quedó en silencio tras lo ocurrido. Padre e hijo se miraban mutuamente con odio, mientras que Yashar, esbozaba disimuladamente una sonrisa, satisfecho por lo ocurrido. La Familia Real comenzaba a desmoronarse.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: Preparación física y mental**

Kaileena llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Cyrus, pero, como esperaba, no respondió. Sin volver a llamar, Kaileena la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Cyrus estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre el baúl que tenía a los pies de su cama. Se le veía completamente abatido.

Suspirando, Kaileena se acercó hasta él con la intención de animarle, pero Cyrus parecía completamente ausente, ignorando todo cuanto le rodeaba.

¿Cyrus? – Le llamó, inclinándose un poco para colocarse a su altura. - ¿Estás bien?

Pero Cyrus no respondió. En su lugar, se giró y le dio la espalda, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Pero Kaileena no se rindió y volvió a insistir.

No me des la espalda, Cyrus. – Kaileena colocó su mano sobre su hombro, pero Cyrus se sacudió levemente, apartándola. – Oh, vamos … ¿Vas a pagarlo conmigo?

No quiero hablar con nadie, Kaileena. – Habló él, al fin, aún sin mirarla. – Quiero estar solo.

Sé que estás afligido por lo que se ha dicho de ti en el Consejo. Pero si tienes algo que decir, puedes contármelo.

¿Para qué? No cambiará nada …

Pero, al menos, podrás desahogarte y yo estaré aquí para consolarte. – Finalmente, Cyrus la miró. Kaileena se sentó a su lado y buscó su mano. – Vamos, cuéntamelo.

Es sólo que … - Cyrus se apartó el pelo de la cara, suspirando. – Nadie aquí me cree capaz de hacer algo grande, algo por lo que ser recordado. Todos me tienen por la oveja negra de la Familia Real, un desecho que sólo sabe buscar problemas.

Bueno … Admite que tus hechos no te hacen justicia.

¡Pero yo no soy así! Trato de enmendar mis errores, ¡pero siempre acabo metido en problemas!

Quizás no deberías tratar de rectificar tus errores y buscar algo con lo que equilibrar la balanza.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que no trates de buscar una solución para algo que sabes que no la tiene. Lo hecho está hecho. Tienes que aprender a asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos. Una vez lo hagas, déjalo atrás y céntrate en un nuevo objetivo.

Hablas como el Anciano … Pero no lo entiendo.

A ver … Por ejemplo, tú te empeñas en compensarme por lo que me hiciste porque te sientes culpable. Pero no se trata de pedirme disculpas una y otra vez. Si realmente quieres que ese traspiés quede en el pasado, debes actuar como si no hubiera pasado, ¿lo comprendes?

Sí …

Pues lo mismo con lo que piensa el Consejo de ti. ¿Provocaste la muerte de tu madre y muchos de los vuestros? Sí, y es una verdadera lástima. Pero llorar eternamente no solucionará nada. Has acumulado mucha sabiduría durante tu exilio, demuéstrale a los Consejeros lo que has aprendido.

¿Cómo qué?

Como que el destino puede cambiarse, que nunca debes rendirte si deseas algo, - Y sonriendo, añadió. - y que un mal comienzo nunca es definitivo …

Eso lo dices por nosotros, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó tras una leve risa.

En parte. Pero piensa en lo que pasó con tu padre. Habéis tenido una relación muy amarga, pero ello no quita la posibilidad de que puedas pasar el resto del tiempo con él como el padre que siempre soñaste.

Kaileena, eso es imposible … Jamás veré a mi padre como un padre normal, por mucho que lo desee.

Eso es porque sigues estancado en el pasado. – Cyrus volvió a mirar al suelo, deprimido. Kaileena no sabía qué decir hasta que recordó algo. – Alguien me dijo hace poco que si no era capaz de aceptarme a mí misma y dejar mi pasado atrás, jamás sería capaz de labrarme un nuevo futuro y una nueva personalidad.

¿Y quién te dijo eso?

Tú. – Cyrus la miró sorprendido. – Bueno, lo dijiste con ayuda de Farah. Pero el mensaje está claro. Acepta tus errores y déjalos atrás. Sólo entonces podrás continuar tu camino y demostrar tu valía.

Pero, ¿cómo demostrar lo que valgo si no me dan la oportunidad?

Eres un guerrero. Demuéstrales lo que sabes en la batalla que nos espera.

¿Nos? – Repitió él. – Querrás decir "la batalla que me espera a mí".

No, he dicho "nos".

¿Tú …? ¡No, no, no, no! Tú no vas a luchar.

¿Por qué no?

No pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida. Además, ¡mírate! Estás herida y débil.

Sé que mi brazo derecho no está en condiciones de levantar una espada. Pero puedo defenderme con el izquierdo.

No, Kaileena. No voy a permitir que corras ese riesgo.

¿Por qué no? – Protestó ella, molesta.

Porque … - Cyrus le cogió las manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas. – No quiero perderte. Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Hemos llegado muy lejos para fracasar …

¿Fracasar? ¿En qué?

Ya lo sabes … - Respondió él, refiriéndose a su relación. – Escucha, ahora la situación es delicada. Pero, cuando esto acabe, tú y yo tendremos una charla … A solas, donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos. Sólo entonces podremos poner fin a esta locura que estamos viviendo.

Kaileena se quedó mirando a Cyrus a los ojos. Podía ver sinceridad en él, pero, a la vez, sentía algo de inseguridad en sus palabras, miedo a no hacer las cosas bien, miedo a fracasar. Y Cyrus no sólo tenía miedo de fracasar como Príncipe o Rey. También temía fallarle a ella, ya fuera como amigo o como amante … Su protector.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el Rey, quien llamó a la puerta. Al verles allí, juntos, supo que Kaileena había logrado animarle. Shahraman sabía que, aunque Cyrus continuase huyendo de las oportunidades que el destino le brindaba para reconciliarse con ella, no sería capaz de negarse a si mismo lo que sentía por Kaileena. Y aquellos sentimientos, aunque ocultos, eran correspondidos.

Todos sabían que, a solas, Cyrus y Kaileena habían tenido más de un acercamiento, no sólo por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sino por el peso de lo que habían pasado juntos. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, los recuerdos de su primera noche juntos regresaban a sus mentes, y si estaban en los aposentos de Cyrus, aún podían verse a sí mismos tumbados en aquella cama, dejándose llevar por lo que ambos sentían, la noche en que Kaileena regresó a su vida, la noche en que ella resucitó para él.

Te veo más animado. – Dijo Shahraman, acercándose a ellos.

Kaileena ha estado hablando conmigo … - Respondió Cyrus, mirándola con dulzura. – Me ha hecho ver las cosas con otros ojos.

Me alegro.

Tampoco he dicho gran cosa. – Dijo ella, humildemente.

No le restéis sabiduría a vuestras palabras, Kaileena. Sois una mujer culta e inteligente, con una visión del mundo que escapa a nuestro conocimiento. – Dijo Shahraman.

Cierto, hablas con humildad, pero tus palabras están llenas de una sabiduría impropia de una mujer así. – Admitió Cyrus. – Hay veces que incluso me cuesta entenderte, temo no ser lo bastante sabio para ti.

Bueno … Soy algo mayor que tú, Cyrus, y tengo una experiencia de la vida que me ha llevado a lugares de los que jamás habréis oído hablar. Siempre tuve una gran curiosidad por todo cuanto me rodeaba. El tiempo era mío, y podía ver todo cuanto sucedía: Lo que había sido, lo que era, y lo que sería. Pero supongo que tanto conocimiento me llevó a creerme superior a los demás Dioses y a hacer cosas que condujeron por el mal camino. Creo que apliqué mal la sabiduría que contenía y ello me llevó a mi condenación.

¿Por eso dices que el conocimiento es veneno?

"Dicen que el conocimiento es poder, pero yo creo que es veneno."

Unas palabras muy profundas, Kaileena. – Admitió el Rey.

Gracias. – De nuevo, miró a Cyrus. – Cuando te dije eso me refería a lo que había visto en la Línea del Tiempo, a mi muerte. Pero, en cualquier caso, saber demasiado puede ser … Peligroso. – Tras una pausa, se rió. – Pero no hablemos de mi o de mi pasado. Estamos hablando de ti.

No creo que haya mucho más que decir …

¿Te ha quedado claro lo que te he dicho antes? – Le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

Sí.

Entonces os dejaré solos.

¡No! No es necesario que te vayas. – Protestó Cyrus.

Sí que lo es. Este tema es algo que os concierne a vosotros. Yo no soy miembro de la Familia Real. – Kaileena se dispuso a levantarse. Pero, antes, le dio un beso a Cyrus en la mejilla. – Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Kaileena abandonó la habitación y dejó solos a Cyrus y a su padre. Shahraman miró a su hijo sonriendo. Se había quedado mirando a Kaileena hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, sorprendido por el beso que le acababa de dar.

Una mujer única … - Le dijo.

Sí … Única.

¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella sobre "eso"?

Después de la batalla. Ya le he dicho que hablaremos en privado.

¡Vaya! – Exclamó Shahraman, aplaudiendo. - ¡Al fin! Ya era hora de que dieras un paso adelante.

Ya …

Oye, sé que lo que han dicho los Consejeros te ha dolido, y aún más lo que ha dicho Malik. Pero no debes dejar que eso te influya. – Shahraman se arrodilló enfrente de su hijo y le sujetó por los hombros. – Eres más de lo que ellos son capaces de ver. Sólo tienes que demostrarles lo que realmente vales.

¿Y qué sugerís?

Yo no puedo ir a la batalla. En mi estado, poco puedo hacer. Pero mis hombres necesitan alguien que les guíe.

Le corresponde a Malik hacer eso.

Malik tiene a sus hombres. Le obedecen y le respetan. Él tiene su propio ejército. – Shahraman ayudó a Cyrus a levantarse. – Ya, una vez, lideraste a mis hombres en la batalla de Patna y demostraste tener una gran destreza militar, a pesar de tu edad. Han pasado ya muchos años desde entonces, y sé que ahora eres mejor guerrero de lo que eras en aquel entonces. Mejor incluso que Malik.

Agradezco vuestras palabras, Padre. – Le dijo, inclinándose. – Pero no estoy a la altura de Malik. El siempre será mi maestro, no podré superarle.

No, Cyrus. Te equivocas. Malik te enseñó a manejar la espada, pero tú has sabido añadirle destreza, utilizar el entorno para moverte y usarlo a tu favor a la hora de vencer a un contrincante. ¿Cuántos guerreros saben hacer eso del modo que lo haces tú? – Cyrus no respondió, no sabía qué decir. - ¿Ves? ¡Eres único!

Padre tiene razón. – Escucharon a Malik decir, que había abierto la puerta sin hacer ruido. Su rostro dejaba ver que estaba arrepentido. – Eres mejor guerrero que yo.

¿Malik? – Se sorprendió su padre. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido a disculparme. – Anunció, inclinándose. – Me he portado como un egoísta y no he tenido en cuenta la situación en la que estamos y lo que Cyrus pudiera pensar cuando le ofrecisteis sustituirme.

Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, Malik. Es a tu hermano a quien debes pedirle perdón. – Corrigió Shahraman.

Claro … - Malik miró a Cyrus, que tenía la mirada perdida, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. – Lamento lo que he dicho antes. Me he dejado llevar por la ira. No pretendo enemistarme contigo lo poco que me quede de vida … Y debo pedirte que si algo me pasa en la batalla que nos aguarda, cuides de Farah y de Darab en mi lugar.

Cyrus alzó la cabeza y miró a Malik, pensativo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que decidió dirigirle la palabra.

Yo no quiero tu Trono, Malik, nunca lo he querido. Lo único que he deseado siempre ha sido ser aceptado en esta Familia, nada más. Que hayas pensado que quería reemplazarte me ha dolido, no sabes cuánto. Siempre he respetado tus decisiones, aunque no me pareciesen correctas. Y te seguiré sean cuales sean tus órdenes, incluso si es al fin del mundo.

Lo sé …

Yo no te quiero muerto. ¡No quiero ser testigo de la muerte de otro miembro de la Familia! Si te tengo que sustituir, será sólo porque Padre así me lo ha pedido, no porque me produzca placer ser Rey.

¡Y por ello te pido perdón! Sé que no estás preparado. ¡Pero aprendes rápido! Y tienes a Kaileena y al Anciano para aconsejarte. – Insistía Malik. – Tienes madera de líder, Cyrus. Lo único que pasa es que no lo sabes.

¿A qué te refieres?

Para ser Rey no basta con conocer las Leyes y el protocolo. Hay que preocuparse por el pueblo, por tus súbditos. Tú has vivido entre ellos varios años, les conoces. Serás más cercano al pueblo llano de lo que jamás lo será ningún otro Rey. – Y en un tono mucho más apagado, añadió. – Y sé que sabrás educar a mi hijo para semejante cargo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

Cyrus no respondió, volvió a mirar al suelo. Malik le miraba esperando una respuesta. No descansaría en paz sabiendo que su hermano pequeño le odiaba.

Cyrus, perdónale … - Dijo Shahraman, uniéndose a Malik. – Está siendo sincero.

¿Y qué pasará cuando ambos os hayáis ido? Me quedaré solo.

No estarás solo. – Dijo Shahraman. – Tendrás a tus súbditos, tu Consejo, tus amigos … ¡A Kaileena! Formarás una Familia con ella. Estarás rodeado de tus seres queridos.

La Familia que forme con Kaileena nunca será la que siempre he anhelado tener. – Cyrus se giró. - ¡Ésta es la que yo soñaba todas las noches! ¡Y mirad lo que queda de ella!

Cyrus, tarde o temprano volveremos a estar todos juntos. – Aseguró Malik. – Y jamás nos volveremos a separar.

Cyrus se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar al suelo. Shahraman, viendo el sufrimiento de su hijo, le rodeó con el brazo y con el otro acercó a Malik.

Venid aquí. – Les dijo, abrazándoles. – Sois lo único que me queda de un legado que he ido perdiendo por no saber prestarle atención. Somos una Familia, y el poco tiempo que nos quede juntos debemos estar unidos. Así que cuando partáis mañana a la guerra, quiero que cuidéis el uno del otro, como hermanos que sois.

Esperad … - Interrumpió Cyrus, apartándose. - ¡¿Mañana? ¿Partimos mañana?

Sí. – Respondió Malik. – Te sugiero que te despidas de Kaileena esta noche.

Ella quiere venir …

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó su padre. - ¿En su estado?

He intentado convencerla, pero no hay manera. Está empeñada en venir …

No creo que sea lo más recomendable. – Dijo Shahraman.

Tendrás que estar vigilándola para que no le pase nada. – Añadió Malik.

Sabe cuidar de sí misma.

¿En su estado? – Cuestionó Malik.

Os dejo solos, voy a ordenar a los soldados que se preparen para partir.

Con estas palabras, Shahraman dejó solos a sus dos hijos. A Cyrus le preocupaba que Kaileena fuera a la guerra con ellos, ya que más que una ayuda, en su estado, sería un estorbo, un retraso, y tendría que estar más pendiente de ella que de los enemigos. Malik, por otro lado, temía que Farah tuviese las mismas intenciones.

Esto es una locura … - Se decía Malik.

¿Qué me vas a contar? – Cyrus miró a su hermano pensativo, fijándose en las vendas de su torso y las heridas en sus manos. – Oye … No te pregunté al respecto, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado?

¿Esto? Bueno … - Malik miró al suelo. – Hay quien, cuando comete un error con una persona, le pide disculpas. Otros, preferimos castigarnos porque no tenemos el valor de pedirles disculpas.

Malik …

No digas nada. Sé lo que vas a decir … Cuando regresemos de la batalla hablaré con ella, pero prefiero que sea en privado.

Pues ya somos dos.

¿Qué? ¿Vas a …?

Sí … Aunque no te lo creas, voy a poner fin a esta situación.

Me alegro … En fin, creo que debería ir a hablar con Farah. No voy a dejar que venga a la batalla.

Seguro que lo hará.

No, puede que Kaileena vaya. Pero Farah es mi esposa y no pienso permitirle que vaya a una batalla.

No podrás retenerla aquí.

¡Farah no irá a ninguna guerra!

Orgulloso y seguro de que convencería a Farah de no ir, Malik salió de la habitación y regresó a sus aposentos. Al llegar allí, Farah estaba dando vueltas por sus aposentos con Darab dormido en sus brazos, mientras ella le cantaba suavemente.

Al verle entrar, Farah le hizo señales para que no hiciera ruido. Malik se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo, observando a su hijo dormir en brazos de su madre.

Está dormido. – Le dijo ella.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Cantas como los ángeles.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah, dejando a Darab en su cuna. – Has tardado mucho.

Tenemos que hablar … - Dijo Malik, sentándose en la cama.

¿Qué ocurre? – Farah, preocupada, se sentó a su lado.

Vamos a ir a la guerra.

¡¿Qué?

Partimos mañana por la mañana.

Pero … Tú no irás, ¿no? ¡No estás en condiciones!

Mucho me temo que sí iré.

¡Pero te matarán!

Moriré cumpliendo con mi deber. –Respondió él, levantándose.- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

¡Pero no estando en tu estado! – Farah se levantó también, alterada. -¡Aún no te has recuperado del ataque que sufriste!

Escucha, Farah, tú no te preocupes. – Le dijo, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. – No importa lo que me pase.

No te importará a ti. ¡A mí sí me importa!

¿Prefieres que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que sea un desertor?

¡No serás un desertor! En tu estado no puedes combatir.

Kaileena tampoco debería ir y va a luchar igualmente. Yo debo ocupar mi lugar como general. Mis hombres necesitan un líder. – Malik comenzó a sacar su armadura, pero Farah le imitó y buscó la suya también. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿A ti qué te parece? Prepararme.

¡¿Qué? No, no. Tú no vas a venir.

Claro que sí.

No.

Si Kaileena va, yo también voy. Además, necesitarás a alguien que te cubra las espaldas.

¡Eso ya lo harán mis hombres de confianza! Tú te quedas aquí. ¡Alguien tiene que cuidar de Darab!

Tú padre o el mío pueden hacerse cargo de él en nuestra ausencia.

¡Farah, por favor!

¡He dicho que voy a ir y no pienso cambiar de opinión!

Derrotado, Malik suspiró y desistió. Farah estaba decidida a ir y no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario. Así que no le quedó otro remedio que continuar preparando sus pertenencias y ver cómo Farah hacía lo mismo.

Cyrus también se estaba preparando. Había ordenado a un herrero que reparase la Espada del León y que afilase la Espada del Águila, la cual había encontrado entre los restos que habían llegado a las orillas de la Isla del Tiempo. Se estaba probando su armadura. Había añadido unos refuerzos en los antebrazos, una hombrera para proteger más su brazo diestro y unas rodilleras. Además, para combatir el frío, se había colocado un chaleco blanco sobre su armadura y una bufanda del mismo color.

Tras ponérselo todo, se acercó a un espejo. Había pasado poco más de un año y, a pesar de ello, algo había cambiado en él. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero no era el mismo guerrero que viajó a la Isla del Tiempo y regresó con Kaileena. No era el mismo hombre que era durante el ataque de las criaturas de Arena. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde aquellos días. Desanimado, comenzó a quitarse las rodilleras, los refuerzos y el chaleco.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Kaileena, que, al verle allí, con la misma armadura con la que le conoció en la Isla del Tiempo, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que sucedió allí.

Esa armadura me trae muchos recuerdos …

¿Qué recuerdos?

Todo lo que sucedió en la Isla del Tiempo. – Respondió ella, acercándose. Se colocó frente a él y le quitó la bufanda, dejándole tal y como lo vio la primera vez. – Aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez en persona.

¿Qué sentiste?

Miedo. – Kaileena le miró y añadió con un tono más casual. – Y alivio a la vez. Si no hubieras aparecido, Shahdee me habría tirado al vacío. Debo confesar que cuando la mataste y te acercaste para ayudarme a volver a la plataforma, pensé por un momento que acabarías lo que ella empezó. Pero no lo hiciste.

Y aún así, saliste corriendo sin agradecérmelo siquiera. – Puntualizó él, riéndose. – Y eso de que la Emperatriz no recibe a nadie …

Y no recibía a nadie. Tampoco tenía a quienes recibir … Todo el que pisaba la Isla era brutalmente asesinado. Además … ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera accedido a recibirte? Tenías intenciones de matarme.

Tenía intenciones de enfrentarme a ti para evitar la creación de las Arenas. Fuiste tú la que te condenaste a muerte tendiéndome aquella trampa. Desataste mi furia.

Ya … - Admitió ella, avergonzada. – Bueno, he venido a buscar mis espadas.

¿Tus espadas? – Le preguntó él, confuso.

Sí, mis espadas. – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Las traje en un baúl con todas mis pertenencias.

Pero ese baúl ya ordené que lo llevaran a tus aposentos hace mucho.

Ya, pero, curiosamente, las espadas no están. Le pregunté a Asha si sabía algo y me dijo que habías enviado un baúl lleno de armas a reparar y afilar. Así que dime qué has hecho con ellas.

No sé dónde están. – Mintió él.

¡Sí que lo sabes, Cyrus! A mí no me mientas.

Pero … ¡Esas espadas están hechas para ser utilizadas a la vez! Y tú tienes un brazo lesionado.

Bueno, si tienes tantas espadas como me dijo Asha, seguro que puedes prestarme alguna. ¿Dónde están?

Cyrus no respondió. Kaileena desvió la mirada y se fijo que junto al escritorio de Cyrus, oculto bajo unas cortinas, había un baúl. Sin pedirle permiso, se acercó a él y lo abrió, descubriendo en su interior no sólo sus espadas, sino todas las de la Orden de la Isla y algunas más procedentes también de allí.

¡¿Te has traído las armas de todos mis soldados?

Sólo las espadas y dagas … - Admitió él. – Kaileena, por favor … ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No quiero que estés en peligro!

Ya te he dicho que voy a ir, te guste o no. – Kaileena encontró una espada de su gusto y la empuñó. – Ésta me servirá.

¿La Espada del Escorpión?

¿Por qué crees que la tenía en la Prisión? A mi Isla llegaban algunos guerreros, y a veces les ofrecía la libertad si eran capaces de vencerme … Claro que ninguno lo conseguía.

Eres siniestra, Kaileena …

Siniestra, retorcida … Llámame como quieras. Pero la mayoría de esos guerreros vinieron con el mismo propósito: matarme. – Kaileena apuntó a Cyrus con la espada. – Vamos.

¿Qué?

Lucha.

No voy a luchar contigo.

¡Vamos!

Está bien …

Cyrus cogió una de sus espadas y apuntó con ella a Kaileena, sin ganas de combatir. Sin embargo, en cuanto su filo rozó el de la espada de Kaileena, ella se lanzó sobre él y dio varias estocadas, haciéndole retroceder.

¡Vaya! Vas en serio.

Yo siempre voy en serio.

Entonces, supongo que podrás esquivar … ¡Esto!

Y con aquellas palabras, Cyrus le devolvió el golpe. Comenzaron a luchar el uno contra el otro. Kaileena demostró que, a pesar de su lesión, podía defenderse sin problemas. Tras varias estocadas, ambos bloquearon el ataque del otro y se quedaron espada contra espada, con sus rostros muy cerca.

¿Esto también te trae recuerdos? – Le preguntó Cyrus, sonriendo.

Claro, me recuerda cómo te pateaba el trasero cuando combatimos.

¿Perdona? Creo recordar que fui yo quien te pateo el trasero a ti. – Corrigió él.

Tú a mi no me pateaste nada.

Te vencí.

Me dejé vencer.

¡Ja! A otro con esa excusa. Admítelo, fui muy superior a ti.

Algo superior, puede … Pero, ¿muy superior? No lo creo.

Lo que tú digas, pero ambos sabemos que soy mejor que tú.

Ante su afirmación, Kaileena sonrió y, acto seguido, Cyrus se vio en el suelo, con la punta de la Espada de Escorpión apuntando a su pecho. Cuando alzó la vista, perplejo, vio a Kaileena observándole triunfante.

¿Decías…? – Cyrus se levantó, molesto, y Kaileena no pudo evitar bromear al respecto. - ¿Qué? ¿Enfadado porque no eres tan bueno como decías?

Me he dejado ganar.

¡Ni te lo esperabas! ¡Admítelo!

Has tenido suerte. La próxima vez no te lo pondré tan fácil.

¡Ah! ¿Pretendes retarme?

Cuando regresemos de la batalla.

Vamos a tener muchos compromisos después de la batalla.

Bueno, tendremos tiempo para atenderlos todos. – Guardando su espada, dijo. – Vamos, será mejor que terminemos de prepararnos.

Aquella noche, la cena transcurrió en silencio. Las sillas de los fallecidos continuaban junto a la mesa del gran comedor, vacías. Nadie quería decir nada. Los funerales se habían aplazado hasta después de la guerra, cuando se pudiera dar sepultura a todos los fallecidos sin miedo a otro ataque.

Tras la cena, Kaileena fue a ver a Giv, que continuaba inconsciente. La habitación estaba iluminada por una vela colocada en una mesita junto a la cama. Kaileena entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El pequeño seguía sin dar señales de que fuera a despertar. Todos rezaban para que su pequeño cuerpo no sucumbiera a los efectos del veneno, pero, con los días, la esperanza de verle recuperado se desvanecía.

Suspirando desanimada, Kaileena se levantó para irse. Pero, cuando fue a dar el primer paso, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que reavivaron sus esperanzas.

¿Kai…leena?

Era Giv, estaba despierto. Kaileena se giró bruscamente y vio al pequeño tratando de incorporarse. Su cuerpo mostraba debilidad tras haber combatido el veneno. Aún así, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Kaileena se sentó de nuevo y le abrazó.

¡Oh, Giv! Al fin despiertas …

Tenía miedo. – El pequeño empezó a llorar. – Le cortaron la cabeza a mi padre.

Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo …

Intenté huir, pero me dispararon un dardo envenenado y empecé a quedarme paralizado.

Shhh … No pienses en eso ahora. Estás a salvo, ya no tienes nada qué temer.

Cyrus había observado la escena desde la puerta. Venía con Asha.

Decidle a mi padre que Giv ha despertado.

Por supuesto.

Menuda siesta te has echado, Giv. – Bromeó Cyrus, acercándose. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y a Kaileena. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, campeón?

Bien, pero … ¿Y mi madre y mis hermanos? ¿Dónde están?

Kaileena y Cyrus se miraron el uno al otro. Tenían que comunicarle la mala noticia a Giv, pero no sabían cómo.

Verás … - Comenzó Kaileena. – Cuando tu padre fue en busca tuya, los rebeldes aprovecharon para entrar en sus aposentos. Los soldados no pudieron llegar a tiempo.

Entonces … ¿Están muertos por mi culpa?

¡No! No … Tu padre fue en busca de todos tus hermanos. Tenía que protegeros. No fue culpa tuya. – Para animarle, añadió. – Además, no te preocupes. Seguro que ahora mismo están con los Dioses, ¿verdad, Kaileena?

¡Sí! Seguro que los Dioses cuidarán de ellos y volverás a verles algún día.

¿Cuándo?

Cuando llegue el momento. – Respondió ella.- No te preocupes. Todo llegará.

Supongo que me he quedado solo …

No. – Respondió el Rey desde la puerta. – Vas a tener a alguien que vele por ti. Kaileena ha aceptado cuidarte.

¿En serio?

Sí. – Respondió ella, sonriendo. – A no ser que tú no quieras …

¡No, no! ¡Claro que quiero! – Aseguró, abrazándose a ella.

He avisado al Anciano para que venga a examinarte. Asha te traerá comida en breve. – Dijo Shahraman.

No tengo hambre.

Giv, tienes que comer. – Dijo Cyrus.

Si es que no tengo hambre, de verdad.

Vamos, Giv, al menos come un poco. – Dijo Kaileena.

Pero si he dicho que no tengo hambre.

Y yo te digo que comas un poco. – Insistió ella.

Está bien …

Cuando Asha llegó con el plato de comida, Cyrus y Shahraman salieron al balcón. Desde allí, observaban a Kaileena tratando de hacer que Giv comiera algo. Estaba poniendo todo su empeño.

Realmente la adora. – Dijo Cyrus.

Sí, Giv le ha cogido un gran cariño a Kaileena. Seguro que será muy feliz con ella.

Kaileena continuó animando al pequeño Príncipe a comer. Al final, Giv acabó comiéndose todo el plato de comida.

Con que no tenías hambre, ¿eh? – Bromeó Kaileena, arropándole.- Venga, ahora tienes que descansar.

¿Vendréis mañana a despertarme?

No, lo siento. Me voy con tus tíos a la batalla. Pero no te preocupes, regresaré.

¿De verdad?

Sí. No me pasará nada.

¿Lo prometéis?

Lo prometo, tranquilo. – Le aseguró ella, abrazándole.

Vamos, Kaileena. – Dijo Cyrus, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Tienes que descansar.

Sí. – De nuevo, volvió a abrazar a Giv. – Adiós, Giv.

Adiós, Madre.

En aquel momento, Kaileena se quedó de piedra. Creía haber oído mal, pero Giv había pronunciado sus palabras a la perfección. La había llamado "Madre". Kaileena no sabía cómo sentirse. Era muy pronto para que el pequeño se encariñase con ella. Sin embargo, el chico mostraba una gran admiración y afecto hacia ella.

Confusa, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con Cyrus y su padre. Antes de salir, se giró y volvió a mirar a Giv, quien, para su sorpresa, continuaba mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: Celos. Desertora**

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de Sol, el patio de Palacio se llenó de gente. Los soldados se despedían de sus familias. El ambiente era desolador. Los hombres que marchaban a la guerra sabían que sus posibilidades de regresar con vida eran mínimas.

Shahraman observaba a sus súbditos apenado. Podía ver lo poco animados que estaban sus soldados. ¿Cuantísimas familias quedarían destruidas tras la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar? ¿Cuántos niños quedarían huérfanos?

Mientras el Rey de Persia observaba acompañado por su Consejero Personal, Malik y Cyrus se acercaron a ellos para despedirse. Ambos vestían sus armaduras y portaban sus espadas, listos para luchar. Al llegar, ambos saludaron con una reverencia.

Buenos días, Padre. – Saludó Malik. Cyrus se mantuvo en silencio.

Buenos días, hijos míos. ¿Ya estáis listos?

Sí, Padre. – Respondió Malik. – En cuanto los sirvientes nos traigan nuestros caballos, partiremos.

De acuerdo. ¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?

Por supuesto. – Asintió Malik. – Rodearemos el asentamiento de los rebeldes y les atacaremos al amanecer. No dejaremos a nadie vivo.

¿Y respecto a Karsham?

De ese me encargaré yo. – Dijo Cyrus. – Karsham y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Pagará por lo que le hizo a Kaileena …

Cyrus, contrólate. – Advirtió Shahraman. – No debes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen en la batalla.

Sí, recuerda lo que te hizo cuando te enfrentaste a él. – Añadió Malik. – Utilizó tus sentimientos hacia Kaileena en tu contra, y por ello te venció.

No puedo olvidar lo que le hizo. ¡Ha mancillado su honor! Le encontraré y le ajusticiaré con mi espada hasta derramar su última gota de sangre …

En ese caso, no te permitiré que te enfrentes solo a él. – Dijo Malik. – Iré contigo.

No necesito tu ayuda. ¡Puedo yo solo!

Cyrus, haz caso a tu hermano. – Dijo Shahraman.

Sí, Padre. – Cyrus miró al suelo, frustrado, hasta que vio acercarse a Kaileena.

Buenos días. – Saludó ella, acercándose.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio al verla aparecer. Nunca la habían visto vestida para una batalla, y desde luego, no les decepcionó. Kaileena llevaba puesta una camisa roja que dejaba su estómago al descubierto. Bajo ésta, tenía otra de un grueso cuero casi negro, para protegerse. Llevaba el hombro derecho vendado y protegido con una hombrera de metal. En el antebrazo derecho llevaba un refuerzo, también de metal, para proteger el brazo que blandía la Espada de Escorpión.

La parte inferior constaba de unos pantalones bermudas rojos que terminaban a la altura de las rodillas, seguidas por unas botas reforzadas con piezas de metal. Sobre los pantalones, como elemento decorativo, llevaba un pañuelo rojo a modo de falda.

Además, se había recogido el pelo con una coleta, pero dejando parte de su melena suelta. Eso le daba un toque diferente al usual que llamó la atención de los hombres, pero, sobre todo, de Cyrus.

Buenos días, Kaileena. – Saludó Shahraman. - ¿Todo bien?

Sí. Estoy lista para partir. – Kaileena se giró hacia Cyrus. - ¿Has traído mi espada?

Sí. – Respondió él, de mala gana, entregándosela. – Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto.

¿Vais a luchar estando en vuestro estado? – Preguntó Yashar, hablándole en tono déspota.

Lo que me sorprende es que vos no lo hagáis. Persia necesita a cuantos hombres puedan blandir una espada. – Respondió ella. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar.

Yo ya cumplí con mi labor militar hace mucho.

Entonces, más experiencia tendréis.

Yo me quedaré aquí, organizando los funerales de los miembros de la Familia Real asesinados y supervisando la reconstrucción de la ciudad. – Dijo Yashar, orgulloso. Kaileena le miró con odio.

Bueno, espero que tengáis cuidado. – Intervino el Rey para quitarle tensión a la situación. – La batalla será difícil, pero si lucháis juntos, la victoria será nuestra. Vuestros caballos ya están allí. Deberíais partir.

Aún no … - Negó Malik, desanimado. – No estamos todos.

¿Quién falta? – Preguntó Cyrus.

¡Yo! – Gritó Farah, acercándose. También llevaba su armadura. Cyrus miró a Malik con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla. Farah llegó hasta ellos con Darab en brazos. – Siento haber llegado tarde … - Y mirando de reojo a Malik, añadió. – Alguien se olvidó de despertarme.

Farah, por favor … - Suplicó Malik. – No vengas.

¿Vas a llevar a Darab contigo? – Preguntó Kaileena, viendo al bebé en sus brazos.

No. – Farah se giró hacia Shahraman y le entregó la criatura. – Él se queda con vos.

¡¿Qué? – Shahraman no se lo esperaba.

¡Claro! Sois su abuelo, y habiendo criado a cuatro hijos, cuidar de Darab será pan comido. – Farah se giró de nuevo hacia sus compañeros. – Bueno, ya podemos irnos.

Tened mucho cuidado. – Les dijo Shahraman, abrazándoles uno por uno. – No bajéis la guardia ni un solo instante. Cuidad los unos de los otros. – Al llegar a Cyrus, le susurró disimuladamente al oído. – Cuida de tu hermano, no dejes que le pase nada.

Lo haré, Padre. – Respondió él.

Y, por lo que más quieras, no te dejes llevar por tu odio hacia Karsham. No dejes que tus sentimientos te dominen.

Tras despedirse de todos, los cuatro se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Shahraman respondió inclinando la cabeza.

Buena suerte y que los Dioses estén de vuestra parte.

Los cuatro guerreros se dirigieron a sus respectivos caballos. Mientras los demás se preparaban para montar, Cyrus se acercó a Kaileena, en un último intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Kaileena, ¿estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? Aún estás a tiempo.

Cyrus, ya te he dicho que voy a ir contigo. Así que deja de insistir.

Pero, Kaileena, llevas como protección una simple hombrera. ¡Una hombrera! Eres muy vulnerable … Y además, vas demasiado descubierta y los soldados enemigos pueden ser muy irrespetuosos. No quiero ni pensar lo que te pasará si uno de ellos te derriba y decide aprovecharse de ti …

¿Estás celoso? – Le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

No. – Respondió él, tímidamente.

Parece que te molesta que los demás hombres me vean así.

Es sólo que los hombres podemos llegar a ser unos pervertidos, nada más …

¿Podéis? ¿Eso te incluye a ti? – Kaileena se rió. – Tranquilo, Cyrus. No me pasará nada. He combatido contra miles de humanos.

Pero ahora no tienes tus poderes.

Cyrus … Sólo ha existido un solo guerrero por el que he tenido que usar mis poderes en una batalla.

¿Quién?

Tú. – Kaileena le dio un beso a Cyrus en la mejilla y él la miró sorprendido por sus palabras y el beso. – Así que deja de preocuparte. Tienes que estar centrado en la batalla.

Cyrus ayudó a Kaileena a montar en su caballo y corrió a montarse en el suyo. Cuando Malik dio la orden, Cyrus se situó a su lado, en la cabeza del pelotón. Kaileena y Farah les siguieron. Tras ellos, el resto del ejército persa, sumado a los hombres de Malik y los soldados del Marajá, liderados por Kalim y Arun, comenzaron a moverse.

Creía que habías dicho que Farah no vendría. – Bromeó Cyrus, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Sé muy bien lo que dije. – Respondió Malik, muy serio.

No te enfades, es una buena arquera. No le pasará nada.

No estoy así por lo que pueda pasarle …

¿Entonces?

Yo … - Malik miró atrás para comprobar que Farah no estuviera escuchándoles. Estaba hablando con Kaileena. – No quiero que sea testigo de mi muerte.

Malik …

No, Cyrus. Sé muy bien lo que va a pasar. Ésta será mi última batalla. Sólo te pido que cuides de Farah cuando yo no esté.

Cyrus suspiró derrotado y miró a su hermano. Malik guardó silencio y continuó con la marcha, mirando al frente. Tras ellos, ajenas a la conversación que habían tenido, Farah y Kaileena hablaban alegremente.

Nunca te había visto con ese uniforme. – Comentó Farah.

Lo cierto es que no se me han presentado muchas ocasiones para ponérmelo.

Te sienta bien. Pero … ¿Crees que estarás protegida? Además, estás lesionada. ¿Cómo vas a luchar?

No te preocupes. Sabré defenderme. ¿Y tú? Hace poco que diste a luz. No estás recuperada del todo.

Estaré bien.

¡Buenos días, señoritas! – Saludó Kalim, acercándose por el lado de Kaileena. Arun se colocó junto a Farah. – Os veo radiantes esta mañana.

¡Vaya! Alguien se ha levantado muy galán. – Dijo Farah. - ¿A qué se debe?

Bueno, vais a ser las únicas mujeres a las que veremos en varios días. – Contestó Kalim, sonriendo. – Así que debemos ser corteses y velar por vuestra seguridad.

¡Qué detalle, Kalim! – Dijo Kaileena. – Una lástima que no seamos más, ¿cierto?

Si hubiera más mujeres, se pasaría la batalla tras ellas en lugar de combatir. – Dijo Arun.

Lástima que una de ellas sea tu hermana. – Bromeó Farah. – Eso te resta posibilidades.

Bueno, aún queda una, y no es precisamente una mujer corriente. – Kalim miró a Kaileena con una sonrisa pícara. Estaba tratando de poner celoso a Cyrus cortejándola. – Sois una mujer de una belleza fuera de lo común. Cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche con vos. Pero, seguro que ya os lo habrán dicho.

Sí, hay muchos hombres que se dedican a desnudarme con la mirada.

Tienen motivos. Por ejemplo, tenéis un busto que seguro que es la envidia de toda mujer. – Ante aquellas palabras, Cyrus giró la cabeza levemente para prestar atención. No le gusta lo que estaba escuchando.

Será de las demás. – Negó Farah. – Yo estoy bien tal y como estoy.

Ella tiene razón. – Puntualizó Kaileena. – Si creéis que tener unos senos como los míos es algo bueno, os equivocáis. No todo son ventajas.

¿Acaso no os gusta ser el centro de atención? – Preguntó Kalim.

Hace unos siglos, cuando me dedicaba a seducir a todo hombre que encontraba, no me importaba. Era feliz siendo cortejada por hombres de todo tipo. Tenía un amante cada noche.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Creo que os he conocido demasiado tarde. – Bromeó Kalim.

Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. Ahora me siento incómoda siendo observada por tantas miradas lascivas. Me gustaría pasar inadvertida entre la multitud, ser como cualquier otra mujer.

¡Tanta belleza y cuánta humildad hay tras ella! – Kalim subió el volumen para que Cyrus le escuchase mejor. Aunque desconocía que ya llevaba un rato escuchando. – Estando vos libre de compromiso, habría que ser estúpido para no pedir vuestra mano y …

Bueno, ¡ya basta! – Interrumpió Cyrus, girándose. - ¿Os importaría mostrar un poco más de seriedad? ¡Vamos a una guerra!

Los cuatro bromistas se quedaron en silencio. Cyrus volvió la vista al frente, molesto por la conversación. Kaileena se adelantó, preocupada por él. Farah se quedó con sus hermanos.

Te has pasado, Kalim. – Le riñó Farah.

Sólo era una broma. Si le molesta, es su problema. – Protestó él. - Kaileena es libre de irse con quien quiera. Yo sólo he bromeado, pero otro podría venir con verdaderas intenciones de cortejarla.

Si otro hombre se acerca a Kaileena, ten por seguro que Cyrus lo quitará de su camino. No dejará que nadie la corteje. Es lo último que desea. – Dijo Farah.

Delante de ellos, Kaileena se había colocado junto a Cyrus, mirándole con preocupación. El miraba al suelo, claramente ofendido.

Cyrus, ¿estás bien?

Estoy perfectamente, Kaileena. – Mintió él, hablándole en un tono muy serio.

Kalim sólo estaba bromeando.

Kalim puede meterse sus bromas donde le quepan.

Oye, no hables así de él.

¿Encima le defiendes? ¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba por oír …

Cyrus, ¿te estás escuchando? Estás enfureciéndote porque un amigo ha estado bromeando conmigo.

Bromeando, hablando de tu cuerpo, de desposarte … ¿Quieres que siga?

Cyrus, te lo estás tomando muy a la tremenda.

Quiero a Kalim lejos de ti.

¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Es mi amigo!

Pues si tan amigo tuyo es, ¿por qué no te casas con él, ahora que estás libre de compromiso?

Cyrus aceleró el paso y dejó a Kaileena atrás. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir. Estaba realmente celoso. Kaileena se dispuso a volver a su lado, pero Malik se lo impidió.

Déjale. – Kaileena le miró extrañada. – Hablaré con él.

Kaileena regresó con los demás, desanimada. Lo que Cyrus le había dicho le había dolido. Malik se colocó a la izquierda de Cyrus y le habló.

Cyrus, relájate, estás muy a la defensiva.

Déjame en paz, Malik. – Cyrus le habló con rabia.

Cyrus, de más sabes que Kalim no intentará nada con Kaileena. Es un bromista, sólo eso. Además, no puedes prohibirle a Kaileena que esté con él. Creo que Kalim es uno de los pocos miembros de la Familia con los que ha desarrollado una amistad.

Un amigo no habla de su cuerpo como si nada.

Era una broma, Cyrus. ¿Acaso te crees que Kalim es el único que se fija en su cuerpo? ¡Por favor! Hasta yo me he quedado mirándola alguna vez. – Cyrus le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. – Si tanto te molesta que los otros hombres la miren y se acerquen a ella, pide su mano y todo el mundo sabrá que su corazón te pertenece.

Para ti es sencillo. Tu boda fue concertada.

¡Yo tuve que luchar contigo para poder estar con Farah! No lo olvides. – Irritado, Malik añadió. – Peleé por ella. Tuve el valor de desafiar nuestras leyes por ella, porque la quería.

¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer yo cuando encuentre a Karsham? Le destriparé si hace falta.

Eso es venganza, Cyrus. – Aprovechando que iban muy adelantados con respecto al resto, Malik se cruzó en su camino para frenarle. – Pelear por una mujer no es sólo defenderla y acapararla para ti sólo. También hay que tener valor para decirle lo que sientes.

Cyrus guardó silencio. Malik le miraba a los ojos, pero él apartó la mirada y continuó su camino. Su hermano le siguió.

Ese es tu problema, Cyrus. No te atreves a decirle lo que sientes, aún sabiendo que ella siente lo mismo por ti. Pero, ¿por qué, Cyrus? ¿Por qué?

Porque el daño que le hice siempre estará ahí. Cada vez que la miro, recuerdo todo lo que pasó, y me veo delante de ella, mientras los soldados la torturan … - Cyrus inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. – Temo que pueda volver a hacerle daño.

A Kaileena eso le da igual. Sabes que te perdonará si te disculpas. Mírala. – Cyrus siguió el gesto de Malik y miró atrás. Kaileena estaba mirando al suelo, completamente desanimada. – Sabes que se muere por sentirse aceptada y tener amigos. No puedes negarle que alguien que es parte de nuestra Familia tenga una relación de amistad con ella.

Nadie de nuestra Familia tiene ningún vínculo con ella. ¡Cualquiera puede pedir su mano!

Cyrus, sabes que nadie de esta Familia ni de nuestro círculo de amistades pedirá su mano.

Ya, porque es la Emperatriz. – Puntualizó él, con sarcasmo.

¡Y porque ella te quiere a ti! Sea por un motivo o por otro, ningún hombre va a cortejar a Kaileena, y menos estando tú delante. Pero el tiempo pasa, y la llama del amor se puede apagar si no haces algo. Si es Kaileena quien busca a otro hombre, ahí sí que no podrás hacer nada.

Ya te he dicho que lo tengo todo preparado …

¡Olvídate de tu dichoso plan, Cyrus! ¡A Kaileena no le importa si le preparas una velada romántica con velitas y todo eso! A ella sólo le importa que le digas que la quieres. – Cyrus volvió a mirarla y agachó la cabeza, decepcionado consigo mismo. – ¿Qué sientes cuando miras a Kaileena?

No hay palabras para describirlo.

Búscalas.

Pues … Es como si el mundo se parase a mi alrededor. Cuando la veo, siendo que mi corazón late con más fuerza, provocándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. La piel se me pone de gallina y las manos me empiezan a temblar. Siento una necesidad enorme de abrazarla de tenerla cerca de mí. A su lado, el resto del mundo carece de valor … - Cuando Cyrus miró a Malik, le estaba mirando con una cara muy diferente a la que tenía antes. Estaba sonriendo. - ¿Qué?

Prueba a decirle eso a Kaileena cuando tengas la oportunidad. Verás cómo no es tan difícil.

El pequeño ejército de fieles a Shahraman abandonó el territorio de Babilonia rumbo al Valle del Sol. Tras un día de camino, llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque, a los pies de un barranco. Establecieron el campamento cerca del lecho del río. Al otro lado, tras los árboles y una pequeña colina, en pleno Valle del Sol, estaba el asentamiento de los traidores.

Los sirvientes de Cyrus acababan de montar su tienda, al igual que la de Malik, mucho más grande que la de los soldados. Era bastante amplia. En el interior había numerosos candiles para alumbrar la estancia. En el centro había una mesa con cojines donde sentarse. El suelo estaba cubierto por gruesas alfombras y pieles de animales. Al fondo, había un gran número de cojines apilados formando una cama. A la entrada de la tienda, los sirvientes dejaron los baúles con las pertenencias de sus huéspedes.

Cyrus estaba comprobando la montura de su caballo cuando vio a Kaileena no muy lejos de él. Tenía en sus pies una bolsa con sus pertenencias. La veía perdida, como si no supiera dónde ir. Así que se acercó a ella.

¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó acercándose. Aunque ya no estaba enfadado, usó un tono serio.

Nadie me ha dicho cuál es mi tienda … No sé dónde ir.

¿Tienda? No. – Corrigió él. – Tú duermes conmigo.

¿Qué? – Kaileena parecía confusa.

En un principio, Farah y tú ibais a compartir una y Malik y yo otra. Pero no quiere dejaros solas por si los rebeldes deciden atacar de noche. Así que él y Farah dormirán en una y tú y yo en otra.

Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo …

Cyrus cogió la bolsa de Kaileena, que era bastante pesada, y la miró con mala cara.

Vamos.

Tras caminar por el campamento, llegaron hasta la zona central de éste, donde se encontraban las tiendas de los líderes de cada escuadrón. La tienda de Malik y Farah estaba a la izquierda, la de Kalim y Arun a la derecha, y en el centro, estaba la de Cyrus y Kaileena. Él abrió las cortinas, anudadas con una cuerda que pasaba en zigzag por unos agujeros, y le cedió el paso a Kaileena.

Bueno, ahí tienes una mesa, un baúl para guardar tus pertenencias y la cama.

Espera, ¿una sola cama? ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

Las noches aquí son frías. Conviene que durmamos bajo las mismas mantas para mantener el calor. Pero si tú prefieres dormir separada, es tu decisión.

No, no. No me importa …

Bien, entonces ve dejando tus cosas en ese baúl mientras yo reviso los mapas con las localizaciones de nuestros enemigos.

Cyrus se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a ojear los mapas de la zona con la localización del asentamiento rebelde y las distintas vías por las que podían atacar. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra cosa. No podía dejar de pensar en que iba a pasar la noche con Kaileena, en la misma cama. Malik se la había jugado para que estuvieran solos y así surgiera alguna oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero su presencia allí le ponía nervioso y era incapaz de pensar qué decirle.

Disimuladamente, giró la cabeza para observarla mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en el baúl. Pero Kaileena estaba siendo incapaz de sujetar las cosas con su brazo derecho, y apenas podía con la mano izquierda. Suspirando, Cyrus se levantó para ayudarla.

Déjame a mí. – Le dijo, cogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas rápidamente en el baúl. – Ya está.

Lo siento. Apenas puedo mover los dedos de la mano. No soy capaz de sujetar cosas.

Debiste quedarte en Babilonia.

Cyrus, ¿otra vez?

Aún estás a tiempo, Kaileena. Regresa y mantente a salvo. Aquí estás en peligro.

No me voy a marchar, Cyrus.

Te lo pediré por última vez. – Cyrus sujetó las manos de Kaileena entre las suyas. – Regresa a casa. No quiero que te pase nada.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi después de haberme dicho lo que me dijiste cuando salimos de Babilonia?

Porque … - Cyrus se hizo un lío. – Me he equivocado, yo … No quiero que te hagan daño porque … porque sin ti, yo … - Cyrus se frenó, no le salían las palabras.

¿Sí? Tú … ¿qué?

Yo …

Cyrus era incapaz de decir lo que deseaba decir. Por suerte, o por desgracia, un mensajero pidió permiso para entrar y comunicarles un aviso.

¿Alteza? – Llamó el joven.

¿Sí?

El Príncipe Malik os llama a ambos. – Anunció el mensajero.

Decidle que vamos enseguida.

Como ordenéis.

El mensajero se retiró, dejándolos a solas de nuevo. Kaileena continuaba mirándole expectante.

¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo o no? – Pero Cyrus no supo qué responder. – Lo suponía …

Kaileena se giró para marcharse, decepcionada de nuevo con Cyrus, pero él la agarró del brazo, la atrajo hasta él, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, susurrándole al oído.

No quiero perderte …

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, temblona. Era como si el miedo se apoderase de él. Kaileena le devolvió el abrazo, animada.

No me perderás.

Tras aquel tierno momento, fueron a reunirse con Malik y Farah. Arun y Kalim también estaban con ellos, al igual que varios generales. Pero a quien no vieron fue al Capitán de la Guardia Real, Ardashir, quien había permanecido en Babilonia por órdenes de Yashar, para proteger al Rey.

El pequeño grupo, acompañado por varios soldados, atravesó el río y el bosque y se escondieron tras la colina. Desde allí, pudieron ver el campamento de los leales a Saman. Eran miles, y ellos apenas llegaban a setecientos soldados. Podían ver cómo se preparaban y afilaban sus armas. La situación era peor de lo que imaginaban.

Dioses … ¿Cuántos soldados hay ahí? – Preguntó Farah.

Por lo menos, unos dos mil guerreros. – Estimó Malik.

Daevas hay doscientos, por lo menos. – Dijo Kaileena.

Son más de los que pensábamos. – Dijo Cyrus. - Nos doblan en número.

Y en armamento. – Añadió Kalim. – Fijaos en esas catapultas. Un disparo de esas máquinas y ya puedes despedirte del mundo.

Nosotros también tenemos un par de esas. – Dijo Malik.

Claro, Malik, un par contra veinte. ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Kalim con sarcasmo.

Kalim, baja el volumen. Nos van a descubrir.- Dijo Arun. – Malik, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Regresemos al campamento. – Ordenó él. – Debemos trazar una estrategia.

De nuevo en el campamento, el grupo se reunió con los capitanes y generales en la tienda de Malik y Farah para idear un plan. Malik propuso rodearles y atacar por sus posibles vías de escape, asediando el campamento. Todos escuchaban atentos sus indicaciones, pero, sin embargo, había alguien a quien no le convencía su idea.

¡Eso es una locura! – Exclamó Kaileena. –Tú plan no funcionará.

¿Qué? – Malik no esperaba que nadie le contradijese. Para él, su plan era perfecto y no iba a consentir que nadie dijera lo contrario. - ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Digo que tu plan será un fracaso.

¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar semejante patraña?

Pretendes que nos adentremos en el campamento de los rebeldes, que nos doblan en número, tienen mejor armamento, y están mucho mejor preparados. Tienen a parte del pueblo Daeva de su lado, y por si no lo recuerdas, ¡la mitad de los hombres que traemos no han empuñado una espada en su vida! ¿Quieres mandarlos a morir? Porque con ese plan, eso lo único que conseguirás.

¿Y qué propones tú? – Le preguntó él, irritado.

Llevarlos al bosque. No podrán pasar con las catapultas, y ralentizará a los Daevas. Tenemos que aprovechar el terreno del que disponemos para movernos.

¿El bosque? ¿Pretendes que traiga al enemigo hacia nosotros? ¡Vuelve a la tierra, Kaileena! Estamos a los pies de un barranco, si los atraemos hacia nosotros y nos acorralan, ¡estaremos muertos!

Pero su idea no es mala. – Interrumpió Kalim. – Si logramos contenerles en el bosque, podríamos reducirles poco a poco.

¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar, Kalim? – Le preguntó Malik, amenazante. Kalim agachó la cabeza. – Atacaremos su campamento y no hay más que hablar.

Perfecto. – Murmuró Kaileena. – Envía a los soldados a morir, ¡menudo líder!

¡¿Qué? – Malik alcanzó a oír a Kaileena y se acercó a ella, apartando a los demás de su camino. - ¿Qué has dicho?

Lo que has oído. ¿Hace falta que te lo repita?

Más te vale mostrar respeto, Kaileena. Te recuerdo que estás bajo mis órdenes.

¿Respeto? No eres el más indicado para hablar de respeto. Y me niego a ir a una muerte segura, habiendo otras posibilidades.

¿Vas a desertar? Porque seguro que ya conoces el castigo por deserción.

¿Y cuál es el castigo para un general que pretende que sus soldados tengan el mismo final que él? – Ante aquella pregunta, Malik se quedó helado. – Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, cuélgate de un árbol. Pero no obligues a tus soldados a morir contigo.

Si mañana al amanecer no estás con los demás soldados, yo mismo ejecutaré el castigo correspondiente a tu deserción. – Amenazó él. Y girándose hacia los demás, anunció. – Atacaremos al amanecer.

Malik volvió a mirar a Kaileena, dejando claro su liderazgo. Ella le miró con decepción y regresó a su tienda. Tras ella, entró Cyrus, alterado por la discusión que habían tenido.

¿Por qué le has tenido que provocar, Kaileena? ¡¿Por qué?

¡Porque Malik pretende llevarse al otro mundo a todo el ejército! – Le contestó ella a gritos, girándose para mirarle a la cara. - ¿Irrumpir en su campamento? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Eso es como firmar una sentencia a muerte! ¡Jamás lo conseguiremos!

Ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

¿Mañana? No. Me niego a ir de cabeza a la muerte. – Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. - Ya experimenté eso una vez y no pienso arriesgar mi vida de nuevo. No lucharé junto a un hombre que no se preocupa por sus soldados. Me quedaré en el campamento con los soldados que prefieran esperar a que ellos ataquen.

¡¿Qué? No, no, no … ¡No puedes dirigir a los soldados! Si los apartas de Malik, te matará. – Le dijo él, sujetándola por los brazos. – Cree lo que te digo, Kaileena. Nunca desafíes a un General de nuestro Ejército.

Kalim también pensaba que mi idea era mejor. Y seguro que los demás también. ¿Por qué han guardado silencio?

Yo también pienso que la tuya es menos arriesgada. Pero a un General no se le puede rechistar cuando da una orden, por suicida que sea. Hay que acatarla y obedecer.

Ninguno os habéis fijado en la organización del campamento, ¿verdad?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Han colocado a los Daevas en la periferia. Están en primera línea. Si atacamos, ellos serán los primeros en responder. Y Malik tiene en primera línea a los soldados de tu padre, los soldados que TÚ diriges. – Explicó ella. Cyrus se quedó con la mirada perdida, asimilando sus palabras. – Serás el primero en caer. Y cuando tus hombres caigan a manos de los Daevas y los cadáveres se acumulen en el suelo, Malik se verá forzado a romper la formación y retirarse. Será entonces cuando nos tendrán en sus garras. No quedará nadie.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó con voz temblona. - ¿Acaso has vuelto a tener visiones?

No. Yo ataqué hace muchos años el pueblo Daeva, y usaron esa misma táctica. Mis soldados fueron incapaces de retenerles. Yo escapé por los pelos. Pero atrás quedaron mis mejores soldados, criaturas de Arena nunca vencidas. Un Daeva enfurecido deja de ser humano. – Kaileena se acercó a Cyrus, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le miró a los ojos. – Los Daevas lograron vencerme a mí, Cyrus. Lograron derrotar a una Diosa. Vendieron su alma a Ahirman por ese poder. Un Ejército humano, por grande que sea, jamás logrará vencerles.

En la tienda de Malik y Farah, ya caída la noche, ambos continuaban dándole vueltas a la discusión que había tenido lugar durante la reunión. Malik seguía en sus trece de atacar el campamento, y maldecía a Kaileena una y otra vez por haberle llevado la contraria, mientras caminaba por la tienda.

Maldita sabandija … - Mascullaba mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la mesa. – Como mañana no esté en las filas, juro que …

¿Qué, Malik? ¿Que la matarás? ¿La torturarás hasta que pida disculpas derramando lágrimas de sangre? – Le preguntó Farah, irritada. Estaba sentada en la mesa, tratando de tomarse una infusión, y ver a Malik caminando a su alrededor la estaba poniendo nerviosa. – Deja de decir locuras de una vez.

¿Locuras? Farah, ¡me ha dejado en ridículo delante de todos los Generales! ¡A mí y a mi plan!

Dirás tu "estúpido" plan … - Respondió ella.- Kaileena tiene razón. ¡Vas a enviar a todos tus hombres a morir!

No, si los Dioses están de nuestro lado.

¿Dioses? ¡Por favor, Malik! Ya conoces la historia de los Daevas, ¡le vendieron su alma a Ahriman! ¡Está de su lado!

Pues Ormazd estará del nuestro. Seguro que nos ayudará.

¿Del mismo modo que ayudo a los Ahura cuando su Rey liberó a Ahriman del Árbol de la Luz? – Le preguntó ella. Había un profundo tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras. – Vuelve al mundo real, Malik. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuándo apareció Ormazd cuando Kaileena le suplicó que la liberase de su sufrimiento? – Malik la miró, evocando aquel recuerdo en el que Kaileena, herida de muerte, rogaba a Ormazd que la dejara seguir en la Tierra con ellos. - Intervino en el último momento, sólo para llevarse su alma.

Farah … Si te pedí que no vinieras, era porque sabía que, hagamos lo que hagamos, estamos condenados a morir. – Malik se sentó a su lado y sujetó sus manos. – No quiero que te pase nada. Darab podrá crecer sin su Padre, ¿pero qué hay de su Madre?

Si ambos morimos, crecerá sabiendo que sus padres se sacrificaron por él y por su Reino.

No. No dejaré que des tu vida en una guerra perdida. Márchate ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Me pides que huya? No, Malik. He venido y aquí me quedo.

¡Por favor, Farah!

Has amenazado a Kaileena con matarla si deserta. No puedes pedirme a mí que me niegue a luchar.

¡Pero esto es diferente!

No, Malik, no tiene nada de diferente. – Farah le acarició la cara dulcemente. – He tomado una decisión. – Farah fue a besarle, pero Malik se retiró. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan distante?

Es sólo que …- Malik apartó la mirada.- Seguramente ésta sea nuestra última noche juntos.

Entonces, ¿no debería ser al revés? – Farah le giró la cabeza a Malik con su mano y le obligó a mirarla de nuevo. – Deberíamos disfrutar de nuestra última noche juntos.

Farah, aún es pronto … No hace ni un mes que diste a luz. – Se negó él, alejándose.

Estoy recuperada. – Insistía ella, acorralándole junto a la cama. – Vamos …

No creo que sea buena idea … No debería hacer esfuerzos. Necesito estar al cien por cien mañana.

¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que esforzarte? – Malik la miró confuso. Farah comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, sentándose en su regazo. – Deja que esta vez sea yo quien lleve las riendas de la situación.

Sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Farah. – Respondió él, sonriendo.

Bueno, nunca es tarde para probar cosas nuevas … - Y de un tirón, le arrancó el cinturón. Malik siguió retrocediendo, pero no huyendo de ella, sino incitándola. Llegaron a la cama y Farah se dejó caer sobre Malik. – Ya no tienes escapatoria, no puedes ir más lejos.

¿Quién ha dicho que quiera escapar? – Le preguntó él, seductor. – Apaga las velas y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer …

Farah se alejó un poco de Malik y se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, mostrándole los encantos con los que los Dioses la habían bendecido. Aquello sólo prendió la mecha de la pasión de Malik. Entonces, estirando el brazo, Farah apagó las luces y se dejó caer sobre su marido, dispuesta a satisfacer sus deseos.

Mientras Malik y Farah se complacían mutuamente, Cyrus y Kaileena estaban en una situación parecida, y a la vez muy diferente. Se hallaban metidos en la cama, acomodados como buenamente podían, dándose la espalda. Kaileena estaba tiritando de frío, y por más que se cubría con las mantas, no lograba entrar en calor.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Cyrus.

Tengo frío …

Ya, el tiempo ha refrescado bastante. – Admitió él. - ¿Quieres tumbarte a mi lado?

¿A tu lado? – Repitió ella, confusa.

Sí. Así entrarás en calor.

¿Como la otra vez?

Muy graciosa … ¿Vas a acercarte o no?

Sí, sí …

Kaileena se acercó más a Cyrus, quedándose ambos espalda contra espalda. Lo cierto era que aquello era mucho más reconfortante. Sin embargo, Kaileena aún no podía dormir.

Cyrus …

¿Qué?

¿Qué crees que pasará mañana?

No lo sé. Prefiero no pensar en ello.

¿Cómo puedes vivir sin saber lo que te depara el futuro?

Ya te lo dije en su momento, nosotros construimos nuestro futuro.

¿Esa es tu filosofía de la vida?

Es lo que creo … - Cyrus suspiró. – Será mejor que te duermas, mañana será un día duro.

Ya … Lo sé.

Un rato después, en la tienda de al lado, Malik y Farah yacían desnudos bajo las mantas, completamente embriagados de pasión y deseo. Acababan de terminar de hacer el amor y Malik aún disfrutaba del momento. Farah había caído exhausta sobre él, pero, no obstante, había disfrutado mucho.

¿Ves como no es malo que otro dirija la situación por ti? – Malik no dijo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Tenemos que repetir esto más a menudo. – Le dijo, abrazándola. – Lo echaba de menos. Hacía tanto que no lo hacíamos …

Ya, me he dado cuenta.

¿Qué? – Malik la miró avergonzado.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – Le dijo ella, besándole. – Has estado esperando esto mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – Malik asintió. – Estabas deseándolo, ¿cierto?

Sí. – Malik la acercó más a ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. – Te quiero.

Y yo a ti. – Tras una pausa, añadió. – Espero que nos haya escuchado nadie.

Bah, ¡que se mueran de envidia!

Horas más tarde, bien entrada la noche, Malik se despertó, incapaz de volver a pegar ojo. No paraba de pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando saliese el Sol. Miró a Farah, que dormía profundamente abrazada a él. Temía por ella. Si le pasaba algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Con cuidado, la apartó de su lado y se levantó de la cama. Caminó directo hacia su ropa y sacó de su alforja una pequeña bolsa. Aquellas hierbas de nuevo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se las tomaba, estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a Farah. Pero si no lo hacía, era probable que no durase mucho en la batalla.

Se giró y miró a su esposa, tumbada en la cama. Dormía inocentemente entre aquellos numerosos cojines, ajena a lo que su marido estaba a punto de hacer. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque ello supusiese mentirle de nuevo. Y sin pensárselo de nuevo, se las tomó.

Malik fue corriendo en busca de algo que pudiera quitarle el sabor de la boca. Encontró una pequeña botella de vino y le dio un trago. El sabor de aquella bebida era aún peor.

Entonces, de pronto, escuchó ruidos procedentes del exterior. En silencio, se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones y asomar la cabeza. A lo lejos, caminando entre las tiendas de los soldados, vio alejarse una sombra, una figura que le era muy familiar.

No le dio mayor importancia y regresó a la cama. Con mucho cuidado, se situó junto a Farah. Ella, inconscientemente, se aproximó a él, buscando su calor. Malik se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas y cerró los ojos.

_Cyrus abrió los ojos. Había un pensamiento en su mente que le tenía en vilo. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Kaileena, dándole la espalda. Inseguro, se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente. Era preciosa. Una mujer así no podía dejarse pasar. _

_Con cuidado, le apartó el pelo de la cara para mirarla mejor. Pero, al hacerlo, la acabó despertando. Kaileena abrió los ojos y le miró, confusa. _

_¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó. _

_Nada. Sólo contemplándote mientras dormías. _

_¿Por qué? _

_Pues … No lo sé. _

_¿No lo sabes? Oh, Cyrus … - Kaileena le miró decepcionada. _

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya lo sabes todo. _

_¿El qué? _

_Pues … - Cyrus respiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Eres hermosa, una mujer inteligente, tienes carácter, y haces que el tiempo se pare allá donde vayas. _

_¿Qué has dicho? – Kaileena se incorporó, sorprendida. _

_Kaileena … - Cyrus sujetó su mano entre las suyas. – No sé qué pasará cuando tenga lugar la batalla de mañana. No sé si regresaremos juntos o si moriremos. Y no quiero irme al otro mundo sin ponerle fin a esto. _

_¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Kaileena … Yo … - Cyrus se armó de valor. – Te quiero. – Miró a Kaileena a los ojos. En la más negra oscuridad, podía ver el brillo de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. – Si regresamos, quiero que me concedas un deseo. _

_¿Deseo? ¿Cuál? _

_Que te convertirás en mi esposa. _

_Cyrus … ¿Va en serio? – Kaileena no podía creerlo. _

_Sí … Me cuesta creerlo hasta a mí. – Admitió, riéndose nervioso. – Pero sí. Va completamente en serio. – Con más seguridad, sujetó sus manos con las suyas. – Cásate conmigo. _

_Oh, Cyrus … No sé qué decir … _

_Pues no te expreses con palabras … _

_Y tras decirle eso, Cyrus se lanzó a por un beso. Kaileena respondió el gesto y se dejó besar, cayendo en los brazos de Cyrus. Él no tardó en colocarse sobre ella, disfrutando del momento. _

_La temperatura empezó a subir, y poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa el uno al otro. El roce de sus pieles con la del otro aumentaba el deseo de estar juntos y Cyrus, anhelando ir más lejos, se posicionó para advertir a Kaileena de sus intenciones. Ella sonrió y le incitó a seguir, comenzando un baile sensual bajo aquellas mantas, en la intimidad de la oscuridad. Cyrus, sintiendo que nada podría separarlos jamás, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar … _

Kaileena …

Cyrus llamó a su amada varias veces, pero ella no le contestó. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, descubrió que todo había sido un sueño. Miró a su lado, pero Kaileena no estaba. En su lugar, había una nota que decía:

"_Lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer." _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cyrus al leer aquella carta. Desesperado, se levantó, se puso los pantalones y salió de la tienda. Miró a su alrededor, incapaz de adivinar por dónde se había marchado Kaileena. Aterrado por lo que pudiera hacer, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Por un momento, había sido feliz. Pero ahora su sueño se había convertido en la peor de sus pesadillas.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: Refuerzos**

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a dejarse ver por el horizonte. La ciudad de Babilonia, prácticamente convertida una ciudad fantasma, rezaba a los Dioses para que sus guerreros salieran victoriosos en la batalla.

El Rey Shahraman observaba su ciudad desde el balcón de sus aposentos. La anciana Asha cuidaba de Darab en el interior, asegurándose de que el pequeño no se despertara. La sirvienta notaba a su Rey preocupado, y no sólo por la guerra.

Había una pequeña caja sobre la cama que el Rey había preparado momentos antes. Era algo muy importante para él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Shahraman se giró bruscamente y vio aparecer tras ella al Anciano.

¿Me habéis mandado llamar? – Preguntó.

Sí, por favor, pasad. – Le dijo, caminando hacia el interior. El Anciano se acercó hasta él. – Hablemos fuera.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el balcón. Algo rondaba por la mente del Rey de Persia.

¿Ocurre algo?

Sí. El Palacio no es seguro. – Le dijo, mirando al horizonte. – Necesito que me hagáis un favor.

¿De qué se trata?

Necesito que cojáis la caja que hay sobre mi cama y os marchéis de Babilonia con Giv y Darab. Asha irá con vos. – Le explicó con tristeza. - Avisad a todos los sirvientes que abandonen el Palacio y se escondan. No quiero que haya más muertes.

Shahraman, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Lo sabes tan bien como yo, amigo mío … - Respondió él. Shahraman se estaba mostrando más cercano con su mentor. – Ha llegado la hora.

¿La hora? – El Anciano analizó sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que pretendía.

Sí. Ha llegado el momento de afrontar aquello de lo que he estado huyendo toda la vida.

¿A qué te refieres?

El traidor sigue en Palacio. Sé lo que quiere, y se lo voy a dar.

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Shahraman? Has enviado a tus hijos a la batalla. ¡Te has quedado desprotegido! Deberías haber dejado aquí a los pocos soldados que quedaban.

De haberlo hecho, Babilonia habría sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla. Es la única manera de que esta dinastía pueda tener una oportunidad de seguir adelante …

No lo comprendo.

Lo comprenderás cuando veas el contenido de esa caja. – Le dijo, sonriendo. Pero aquella no era una sonrisa de felicidad. – Sólo te pido que no la abras hasta que el día acabe.

Como ordenes … - El Anciano suspiró. - ¿Algo más?

Sí. – Y de su bolsillo, sacó un sobre. – Quiero que le entregues esto a mis hijos cuando todo acabe … Bueno, al que regrese de los dos.

No crees que Malik vaya a regresar, ¿verdad?

No. – Admitió él. – Toda mi vida me he empeñado en hacerle ser un gran guerrero, obligándole a entrenar y combatir en guerras y más guerras. Pensé que eso le haría más fuerte, y lo que estaba haciendo era debilitarle con el tiempo …

Él también se empeñó en demostrarte su valía. Hacía lo que fuera con tal de que te sintieras orgulloso, aunque ello supusiese acortar su vida poco a poco. – Dijo el Anciano. – Si no hubiera tomado esas hierbas durante tanto tiempo, quizás podría haberse recuperado.

¡Qué ciego he estado! – Se dijo Shahraman. – Nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba Malik. He sido patético como padre …

No, has sido el padre que aprendiste a ser. Tu padre nunca te trató de otro modo. – Corrigió el Anciano. – Fue muy duro contigo, puede que incluso injusto.

Y esa injusticia por la que tanto sufrí, la apliqué sobre Cyrus. – Se lamentaba él. – Hice pagar a mi hijo por lo que mi Padre me hizo a mí.

Cyrus no te guarda rencor. – Shahraman le miró confuso. – Durante el tiempo que lo mantuve oculto, nunca dijo nada malo sobre ti. Siempre pensó que la culpa era suya, que no supo ser el hijo que debía ser.

Realmente se esforzaba por llamar mi atención …

Cyrus siempre ha sido muy insistente. Jamás se ha rendido por nada.

Salvo conmigo. – El Anciano le miró confuso. – Hablé con él y, al parecer, tiró la toalla hace mucho. Ha asumido que su lugar en la Familia es ser la oveja negra.

Es normal que Cyrus haya quedado marcado por el trato que recibió.

Lo sé … Prométeme que si Malik no regresa y Cyrus es coronado Rey, que le ayudarás en lo que puedas.

Shahraman … No puedes pedirme eso. Tú …

No sé qué va a pasar, y si Cyrus se ve solo, necesitará ayuda del único hombre que aún puede enseñarle algo. – Interrumpió él. – Ahora, márchate. Poneos a salvo.

Los dos hombres regresaron al interior de la habitación. Asha, desconcertada, miró a su Rey y vio en su rostro que algo no iba bien.

Majestad, ¿ocurre algo?

Asha, preparad a Darab. Os vais con el Anciano.

¿Irnos? Majestad, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Nada de preguntas, Asha. Cuanto menos sepáis, mejor para vos.

Como ordenéis, Majestad.

Daos prisa, no tenéis mucho tiempo.

_Lejos de allí, en el campamento, los soldados comenzaban a levantarse para la batalla. Farah dormía tranquilamente hasta que la luz del Sol, atravesando la tela de su tienda, azotó suavemente sus ojos, despertándola. Dormir en aquella cama era muy incómodo, apenas había podido descansar como debía. _

_Tras estirarse bostezando, se incorporó y miró a su lado. Malik yacía allí. Suavemente, le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a susurrar su nombre. Pero él no contestaba. Le insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañada, le giró y lo colocó mirando al techo. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados. _

_¿Malik? – Le llamó, ya preocupada. Pero seguía sin contestar. –Malik, ¡contéstame! _

_Farah sacudió a su marido, tratando de hacerle volver en sí. Pero, tras varios intentos en vano, comprobó horrorizada que no respiraba. Aquello desató su pánico y se colocó sobre él, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, llamándole una y otra vez. _

_Sus gritos de desesperación alteraron a los demás, que acudieron enseguida. Sus hermanos la separaron del cuerpo sin vida de Malik, tratando de tranquilizarla. Cyrus se acercó a su hermano y confirmó los temores de Farah. La miró un momento y, tratando de mostrar serenidad, cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con una manta. Los gritos de Farah se hacían más y más fuertes, su alma parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo para ir en busca de Malik. Su respiración se aceleraba, y, sin embargo, le faltaba el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero ella sólo repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez … _

¡Malik!

Farah se encontró tumbada en la cama, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Todo había sido un sueño. Malik, que ya estaba en pie y vestido, se acercó a ella, preocupado.

¿Farah? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Malik … - Farah le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aún asustada. - ¡Menos mal que estas bien!

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

He tenido una pesadilla … - Le dijo, buscando refugio en sus fuertes brazos. – Ha sido horrible. Creía que habías …

Tranquila, tranquila … - Malik la abrazó. No deseaba escuchar el final de aquella frase. – Sólo ha sido un sueño. Sigo aquí. Tranquila …

Farah cerró los ojos, tratando de evadirse del mundo. Tenía la piel de gallina y le era imposible parar de temblar. La imagen de Malik inmóvil y sin vida aún le perseguía. Tras unos minutos, al fin logró calmarse.

¿Ya te has levantado? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Quería dejarte descansar un poco más. Esta noche te has movido mucho.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Apenas he pegado ojo … Y veo que a ti te ha costado, ¿verdad?

Sí. Esto no es nuestra cama, ni mucho menos …

La vida de un guerrero es dura. – Malik le dio un beso en la sien y se levantó para seguir preparándose. – Venga, levántate.

¿Malik?

¿Sí?

Prométeme que no morirás.

Malik la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que le habían hecho olvidarse de sus pesares en los peores momentos de su vida. Era imposible mentirle a Farah. Malik sabía que no podía. Regresó hasta ella y la abrazó.

No te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Mientras nuestro hijo y tú estéis bien, no importa lo que me pase a mí. Vamos, es la hora.

Los dos salieron de la tienda, cogidos de la mano. Farah miraba al suelo, desanimada. Al llegar adonde estaban los demás, Malik se extrañó al no ver a Kaileena.

¿Dónde está Kaileena? – Preguntó.

Se ha ido. – Respondió Cyrus.

¡¿Ido? ¡¿A dónde? – Preguntó Farah.

No lo sé, sólo dejó una nota disculpándose. – Explicó él, decaído. – Nada más.

Además de irrespetuosa, hereje. – Maldecía Malik.

Tenemos que encontrarla. – Dijo Cyrus.

Si la encontramos, te aseguro que lo va a lamentar. – Amenazó Malik.

Pero … ¡Podría estar en peligro!

Ha huido, Cyrus. Ha desertado. Si regresa, será para ser castigada por ello. Tenlo presente.

¡No puedes dejarla atrás! – Exigió Cyrus. – Debemos enviar una partida de búsqueda o algo …

¿Enviar soldados a buscarla? ¿Acaso quieres que tengamos menos posibilidades de vencer?

Pero … Kaileena …

¡Basta, Cyrus! No hagas que Padre se arrepienta de haberte puesto al frente de sus soldados. Ponte en marcha, ¡es una orden!

Está bien … Como ordenéis, General Malik … - Respondió Cyrus, de mala gana.

El contingente persa comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar señalado para el ataque. Los soldados de Cyrus iban a la cabeza, el ejército de la India iba tras ellos, liderados por Arun y Kalim. Después se encontraban los soldados del Sultán de Azad, como apoyo, manipulando las catapultas. Y al final, liderados por Malik, acompañado por Farah, estaban todos los soldados procedentes del Palacio de Salomón. Ninguno de ellos sabía que pasaría, sólo sabían que si debían morir, lo harían con honor.

Lejos de allí, en el Desierto de Aresura, una persona montada a caballo se adentraba en el desfiladero que conducía hacia la ciudad Daeva. Era Kaileena, quien tenía un plan en mente. Iba a convencer a los Daevas para que lucharan junto a ellos. Sólo con su ayuda podrían vencer.

Conforme atravesaba el desfiladero, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Sabía que los Daevas ya la habrían visto y estarían preparando una emboscada. No se hicieron de rogar. De pronto, surgieron de la nada un grupo de cinco Daevas armados con lanzas, tratando de atemorizar a la intrusa.

¡Ollabac eld dajab! – Ordenó uno.

Kaileena obedeció y descendió lentamente de su caballo, con los brazos alzados.

Soliuqnart … - Les dijo. – samelborp ocsub on.

¿Siereuq euq? – Exigió saber uno de ellos.

Redil artseuv noc ralbah oesed.

¿Sios neiuq?

Opmeit led zirtarepme.

Al decir quién era, los guerreros se volvieron aún más hostiles, sabiendo que tenían frente a ellos a la mujer que casi los barrió de la faz de la tierra. Kaileena no debería haber dicho que era la Emperatriz. Ahora, los soldados trataban de acorralarla, queriendo capturarla. Por suerte para ella, alguien intervino en su ayuda.

¡Otla! – Se escuchó a alguien gritar desde una roca. Era Aesma. - ¡Zap ne aldajed!

Acto seguido, los guerreros retrocedieron, obedeciendo las órdenes de su General. Kaileena le miró con serenidad, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada por su aparición.

Sois muy osada al venir aquí sin ningún tipo de compañía, Emperatriz.

Los motivos que me empujan no son para menos. – Respondió ella.

¿Qué queréis? – Le preguntó él, mostrando desprecio. Kaileena sabía que no era bienvenida allí. Esperaba ser tratada así.

Necesito hablar con Sindra.

No os recibirá.

Es necesario que lo haga.

¿Por qué iba a querer recibiros?

Porque si no lo hace, puede que tenga que lamentar más muertes aparte de la de Saurva. – Respondió ella, muy segura. Aesma guardó silencio, pensativo.

Está bien. Seguidme.

Kaileena montó de nuevo en su caballo y siguió a Aesma hacia la ciudad Daeva, no sin estar escoltada por los guerreros, que la vigilaban desconfiados. Al entrar en la ciudad, los habitantes la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Las madres llevaban a sus hijos a casa para alejarles de aquella extraña, los ancianos la miraban con odio … En general, los Daevas la miraban desconfiados, pues sabían quién era y lo que había hecho en el pasado.

La ciudad estaba destrozada. No era la gran Aresura que recordaba. Aquel lugar había perdido todo su esplendor y belleza. Ahora no era más que una ciudad fantasma, sombría y triste.

Llegaron a lo que, en un pasado, fue el Palacio Real. Tras atravesar un largo pasillo, entraron en el Salón del Trono, donde se encontraba Sindra. Al ver a Kaileena aparecer, se levantó y la miró con hostilidad hasta que la tuvo delante.

¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? – Le preguntó mostrando que no la quería allí.

He venido para pediros ayuda. – Dijo Kaileena, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

¿Ayuda? Os manda Cyrus, ¿cierto?

No. He venido por mi cuenta. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

¿No deberíais estar en el campamento persa? – Le preguntó Aesma.

De allí es de donde vengo. – De nuevo, miró a Kaileena. – Necesitamos que combatáis a nuestro lado. Nuestras tropas no son suficientes para vencer a las de Karsham.

No asistiremos a los persas en esta batalla. Creo que dejé muy clara mi postura cuando el Rey Shahraman envió a su emisario. – Negó Sindra.

¡Morirán cientos de hombres inocentes! Sus familias, sus hogares … ¡Todo sucumbirá a la furia de los traidores si no les detenemos! ¡Incluida vuestra gente!

¡Mi gente se mantiene al margen de todo esto!

¡¿Y de qué os servirá manteneros al margen cuando las tropas de Karsham regresen buscando sangre? ¡Os traicionó! Sabéis que su ansia de poder no tiene límites. ¡Y tiene a más de doscientos Daevas con él!

Esperad, esperad … - Interrumpió Aesma. - ¿Doscientos habéis dicho?

Sí.

Imposible. – Negó Sindra.

¿Imposible? – Kaileena se sentía indignada. Sindra la estaba dejando por mentirosa.

Apenas quedaban cincuenta Daevas en la ciudad cuando partimos hacia Babilonia. ¡¿De dónde va a sacar tantísimos soldados? – Preguntó Sindra.

Emperatriz, ¿estáis segura de que eran Daevas? Le preguntó Aesma, confuso.

Totalmente. – Aseguró ella. – Y están bien entrenados. Sindra, ¿no sabéis de dónde los ha podido sacar?

La mayoría de los nuestros huyeron a otras tierras cuando el Príncipe Cyrus los liberó de la Urna … Quizás los haya encontrado.

¿Cuántas personas viven ahora aquí?

Algunos han regresado … - Respondió Aesma. – Ahora mismo, habrá unos cien.

Y de esos, ¿cuántos guerreros?

No más de cuarenta. Hay muchos ancianos y niños. Las mujeres también combatirían, pero …

No vamos a combatir. – Repitió Sindra. – Este pueblo ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Y sufrirán más si perdemos esta batalla. – Insistió Kaileena.

¿Y qué os importa a vos nuestro sufrimiento? ¡Es por vuestra culpa que nos convertimos en demonios, destrozando nuestros orígenes! – Sindra descendió de su Trono y se encaró con Kaileena. – Si los Daevas nos convertimos en lo que somos, es porque nos atacasteis y casi nos exterminasteis. No tuvisteis piedad. ¿Y ahora os importa lo que podamos sufrir si no vamos a una batalla que sabemos de antemano que está perdida? ¿A quién pretendéis engañar? Puede que parezca que hayáis cambiado, pero nosotros sabemos que bajo vuestra piel sigue estando la misma sucia arpía que fue desterrada del Mundo de los Dioses y permaneció siglos presa en la Isla del Tiempo.

¿Estáis insultándome porque me odiáis de verdad o esto tiene algo que ver con vuestra relación fallida con Cyrus? – Le preguntó Kaileena, desafiante.

¡¿Cómo os atrevéis …?

Sindra intentó darle una bofetada a Kaileena, pero le agarró el brazo antes de que su mano pudiera alcanzarla. La antigua Emperatriz la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Con ese gesto se había descubierto.

¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Le preguntó tranquilamente.

¿Para qué?

Quisiera tener una charla con vos, de mujer a mujer.

Retírate, Aesma. – Ordenó. El General obedeció y se marchó del Salón del Trono. - ¿Qué queréis?

Vamos a dejar el tema de la Emperatriz y la destrucción a un lado y pensemos como dos mujeres adultas. – Sindra resopló molesta. – Dejemos a un lado nuestras rivalidades y pensemos en las consecuencias de esta guerra. Pensad en el futuro que les aguarda a los niños, no sólo de Aresura, sino también de Persia, la India y todo aquel lugar al que Karsham y los traidores vayan.

¿Creéis que no lo he hecho? ¡Mi pueblo se muere y no sé qué hacer para salvarlos de la extinción!

¡Pues pactad una alianza con Persia cuando esto acabe! Si colaboráis en la batalla, el Rey Shahraman no pondrá pegas.

Emperatriz…

Kaileena. – Corrigió ella.

Está bien … Kaileena, se pactó un matrimonio entre vos y Karsham y se anuló porque intentaron mataros. El Rey jamás aprobará otra alianza con los Daevas.

Yo hablaré con él.

¿Vos? – Sindra se rió. – No me hagáis reír, por favor.

Soy su Consejera. – Aclaró Kaileena.

¿Estáis en el Consejo de Babilonia? ¡¿Cómo …?

Asistí al Rey cuando Karsham intentó asesinarle … - Y mirando al suelo, recordando con dolor lo sucedido, añadió. – Y después me acusaron de haber sido yo la responsable.

¿Qué pasó?

Digamos que … - Kaileena se llevó la mano al hombro. – La furia de Malik cayó sobre mí. Pero cuando el Rey volvió en sí y explicó lo ocurrido, Malik rectificó y su padre me ofreció ser su Consejera. Este fue el modo de compensarme por lo ocurrido.

Pero, aún así …

Sindra, hablemos claro. – Insistió Kaileena. – Ambas amamos al mismo hombre, ¿verdad? – Sindra la miró perpleja, sin saber qué decir. Su mirada hablaba por ella. – Si no lucháis a nuestro lado, él será el primero en caer.

¿El primero en caer?

Sí, los hombres que dirige Cyrus van los primeros … Y se encontrarán con Daevas.

Acabarán con ellos … - Murmuró Sindra, visualizando la escena.

Sí. – Kaileena colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sindra. – Si no vais a luchar por la gente a la que ya dais por sentenciada, hacedlo al menos por él.

Para vos es fácil decirlo … Sabéis de sobra que os ama a vos.

Kaileena dio un paso al frente, mirando a Sindra a los ojos. La miraba con seriedad, inspirando intriga.

Cuando llegué a Babilonia, luché en su bando a pesar de haberme traicionado. Me apresó y torturó, me humilló delante de toda la Corte Real. Intentó entregarme cuando mis soldados vinieron a por mí. ¡Incluso seguía tratando de recuperar a la Princesa Farah, sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, mientras yo sufría por él! Y a pesar de eso, luché a su lado. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabréis.

¿Qué?

Cyrus os contó todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

Sí …

¿Entonces?

Kaileena … - Sindra empezó a mostrarse más apacible con ella. Le habló con desesperación, casi llorando. – No tenemos guerreros suficientes, y los que tenemos, no son ni la mitad de poderosos que son los que tiene Karsham. No ayudaríamos en nada.

Kaileena suspiró derrotada, bajando la mirada. Era imposible. Sindra no enviaría a sus hombres. Tampoco podía obligarla. Había conseguido que comprendiera sus motivos, pero ello no le quitaba la razón a la Princesa Daeva. No tenían soldados como para enfrentarse a Karsham y el pueblo Daeva necesitaba defenderse como buenamente pudiera.

Está bien … - Dijo, rindiéndose.- Supongo que me enfrenté a Malik y huí del campamento para nada …

¿Habéis desertado? – Kaileena asintió. - ¿Habéis arriesgado la vida sólo para conseguirle más guerreros al Príncipe Malik?

No. Por mí, Malik puede pudrirse. No tengo ningún motivo para querer ayudarle después de lo que me hizo. Esto lo hago por Cyrus, porque no quiero ver morir al hombre al que amo.

¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora?

Regresar, supongo … Y rezar a los Dioses para que Farah y Cyrus consigan que Malik sea indulgente conmigo. – Kaileena se inclinó en señal de respeto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Os matará …

Ya … - Kaileena se paró, dándole la espalda a Sindra. – Lo sé.

De pronto, Aesma abrió la puerta de golpe. Parecía agitado. En un principio, ambas mujeres pensaron que había problemas, pero la realidad era bien distinta.

Sindra, tenéis que ver esto. – Les dijo, eufórico. - ¡No os lo vais a creer!

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Venid!

Ambas mujeres siguieron a Aesma hasta la puerta y vieron algo milagroso. Numerosos grupos de Daevas se acercaban a la ciudad desde todas las direcciones. Los que habían huido de la ciudad regresaban portando sus armas. Sindra estaba eufórica.

Ha debido correr la voz de que Karsham ha reclutado soldados. – Explicó Aesma. – Están llegando grupos de todos los Reinos vecinos para combatir.

No puede ser … - Sindra no daba crédito a lo que veía. – Esto es increíble. ¡Increíble!

¿Y bien? – Volvió a preguntar Kaileena, sonriendo, pues sabía que aquello era obra de sus allegados en el Mundo de los Dioses. - ¿Nos prestáis unos cuantos soldados o seguís teniendo pocos?

¡¿Cómo tenéis tanta suerte? – Le preguntó Sindra, alucinada.

Suerte no … - Aclaró ella, sonriendo. – Vínculos.

Un portavoz de los representantes de los diferentes clanes desea hablar con vos. – Dijo Aesma.

Vamos a verle.

Sindra, Aesma y Kaileena descendieron hasta la plaza de la ciudad, donde se estaban agrupando los pequeños clanes que iban llegando. Los ciudadanos les ofrecían agua y alimento. Uno de los viajeros se acercó a ellos. Sindra y Aesma fueron a recibirle, Kaileena les siguió.

Princesa Sindra. – Saludó el guerrero, inclinándose. – Han llegado a nuestros oídos noticias de que un traidor se ha aliado con un ejército de rebeldes persas y que se necesitan hombres para luchar contra ellos. ¿Es eso cierto?

Lo es. – Respondió Sindra. – Los soldados del Rey Shahraman van ya de camino a la batalla.

Entonces, si vos lo aprobáis, partiremos de inmediato para asistirles.

¿De cuántos guerreros disponéis? – Preguntó Aesma.

Somos más de cuatrocientos entre hombres y mujeres. Traemos nuestro mejor armamento y criaturas de batalla. ¡Lucharemos hasta la muerte si es necesario!

Eso no será necesario. – Dijo Kaileena, apareciendo tras Aesma.

¡¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? – El guerrero y sus compañeros se colocaron en posición defensiva. - ¡¿Qué hace aquí?

La Emperatriz ha venido para pedirnos que nos unamos a la batalla.- Anunció Sindra. – Está del lado de Persia.

¡¿Qué? – El guerrero no lo comprendía.

Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. – Dijo Kaileena. – La batalla ya debe haber empezado. ¡Debemos darnos prisa! No resistirán por mucho tiempo.

Recemos para que los Inmortales puedan retener a los traidores … - Dijo el guerrero.

¿Inmortales? – Repitió Kaileena, confusa. – No hay ningún Inmortal en nuestro ejército.

¡¿No hay Inmortales? ¡¿Y qué ha pasado con ellos? – El guerrero estaba alarmado.

Llevo en Babilonia más de un año y aún no he visto ningún Inmortal allí.

No pueden haberse desvanecido sin más.

Las preguntas que tengáis podéis hacérselas al Príncipe Malik o al Príncipe Cyrus cuando la batalla esté vencida. ¡Pero ahora tenemos que acudir en su ayuda! – Insistió Kaileena. - ¡Vamos!

Kaileena, ¿vos conocéis la estrategia que van a seguir? – Kaileena asintió. – Entonces guiadnos hacia allí. – Sindra se giró hacia los guerreros. - ¡Organizad las tropas y preparad las armas! ¡Combatiremos junto a Persia y la India!

Los Daevas no tardaron en organizarse. Pronto, todos los guerreros estaban preparados y divididos en diferentes rangos, según sus habilidades y armas. Incluso llevaban las criaturas de las que Kaileena había copiado sus Golems y las Bestias Explosivas.

La balanza comenzaba a equilibrarse. Kaileena partía de Aresura con más de cuatrocientos guerreros Daevas dispuestos a darlo todo en la batalla. Pero ahora tenía una duda, ¿qué había sido de los admirados y temidos Inmortales del Ejército de Persia? Tendría que esperar a ver a Cyrus para poder preguntárselo … Si llegaban a tiempo.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: La batalla**

El Sol se alzaba lentamente sobre el Valle del Sol. El Ejército persa se aproximaba a su enemigo poco a poco. Mientras Malik y los demás rodeaban el campamento de los traidores, cortándoles la retirada, Cyrus y los soldados de su padre se acercaron por el otro lado, ocultándose tras las rocas a los pies de las montañas que conducían hacia el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados. En silencio, se colocaron en sus puestos, esperando la señal de Malik.

Malik, ¿qué pretendes que haga Cyrus? – Le preguntó Farah.

Atraer a los traidores hasta nosotros. Cuando los tengamos acorralados no tendrán escapatoria y caerán poco a poco.

¿Y qué hago yo?

Ve con los arqueros, te están esperando.

Buena suerte …

Malik observó a Farah alejarse en busca de los arqueros. Sabía que con ellos estaría a salvo, o, al menos, no correría tantos riesgos como quedándose a su lado. Había llegado la hora de dar la señal. Utilizando el reflejo del Sol sobre su espada, Malik le hizo saber a Cyrus que debía ordenar a sus hombres atacar.

Bien, vamos allá … ¡Atacad! – Ordenó, más sus soldados no se movieron. Cyrus se giró y les miró. - ¡¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Atacad! ¡Moveos!

Desde el otro lado, Malik comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Se puede saber por qué no ataca? ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Parece que sus hombres no le obedecen … - Dijo Arun, observando desde la lejanía junto a Malik.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?

¡Los soldados de vuestro Padre son traidores también! ¡Da la orden!

¡Atacad! ¡Vamos, vamos!

El ejército comenzó a cargar contra el campamento de los rebeldes. Mientras, Cyrus veía sus problemas crecer. Pensaba que sus soldados no le obedecían porque no le respetaban, no porque fueran traidores. Claro que no tardó en darse cuenta.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A qué estáis jugando? ¡Atacad! ¡Es una orden!

Vos no dais las órdenes aquí. – Dijo uno de los soldados, apuntándole con su lanza. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. – Entregad vuestras espadas.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus no podía creerlo. Estaba sentenciado. – Sois traidores …

El único traidor que hay es vuestro padre. ¡Entregad vuestras armas!

Malik y los demás se fueron acercando tan rápido como les fue posible, apartando de su camino a cuantos enemigos encontraban. Pero se iban frenando. Los rebeldes les superaban en número y llegar hasta Cyrus se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible.

Viendo que los soldados que tenían acorralado a Cyrus estaban a su alcance, Farah ordenó a todos los arqueros apuntar hacia ellos, con la esperanza de ayudar a Cyrus a escapar.

¡Entregad las armas! – Repetía el soldado, pero Cyrus se negaba a hacerlo. Entonces, le golpeó con su escudo, tirándolo al suelo. - ¡He dicho que las entreguéis!

De pronto, los soldados vieron una lluvia de flechas caer sobre ellos. Cyrus corrió a esconderse tras una roca para evitar que las flechas le alcanzaran. Los primeros soldados cayeron, y Cyrus aprovechó la confusión para cargar contra los demás. Pero seguían siendo demasiados. Poco a poco, se vio rodeado de nuevo, incapaz de utilizar el entorno para ganar algo de ventaja.

Tenía que resistir. Sus aliados aún tardarían un poco en llegar. Los traidores le tiraron al suelo. Volvía a estar en apuros. Pero, por suerte, cayó del cielo una ayuda inesperada. Sobre los soldados comenzaron a saltar hombres desde las rocas. Por sus vestimentas, debían de ser ladrones. Frente a Cyrus, apareció el joven ladrón de la bufanda azul y roja con el que se enfrentó en el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados.

¡Hey! ¡El señor educado y bien vestido! – Saludó alegremente, ayudándole a levantarse. - ¡Qué casualidad encontraros aquí! Precisamente os estaba buscando.

¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? – Le preguntó Cyrus, confuso y sorprendido.

Hemos oído que iba a haber una guerra y que vuestro amigo está en el bando contrario. Ese Daeva y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes y he venido para saldarlas.

No sois el único. – Respondió Cyrus, mirando al suelo en busca de una de sus espadas. La había soltado al caer y ahora no la encontraba.

No estáis muy centrado, Principillo. – Bromeó el ladrón, mostrando la espada de Cyrus con una mueca. Él la cogió rápidamente. Se le notaba nervioso. – Relajáos, he venido a ayudaros.

¿Qué?

He reunido a un grupo de "compañeros de oficio". Espero que no os importe que luchemos a vuestro lado.

¿Importarme? – Cyrus le miró sonriendo. - ¡No sabéis cuánta ayuda necesitamos! ¡Gracias!

De nada. – El joven le estrechó la mano. – Me llamo Arsalan.

Un placer.

¡Pues vamos a por ellos! – El joven se giró hacia sus hombres. - ¡Vamos chicos! ¡A patearles el trasero a esos traidores!

¿Por qué hacéis esto? Vivís al margen de la Ley. ¿Qué os importa que el Rey sea derrocado?

Os voy a confesar una cosa. – Le dijo, riéndose. – Me habéis caído bien. ¡Pero si pagáis, me caeréis mejor!

¿Pagar? – Cyrus se rió.

Considerad esto como un "rescate".

Tranquilo, recibiréis la recompensa que queráis cuando ganemos esta batalla.

¡Os tomo la palabra! ¡Vamos!

Cyrus, aliado con el ladrón Arsalan, se lanzó contra los soldados que quedaban. Una vez les eliminaron, corrieron hacia el campamento. No tardaron en toparse con los Daevas. Cyrus pasó de largo. Sabía de sobra que no podían enfrentarse directamente a ellos. Pero su compañero no pensaba igual que él y se enzarzó en una pelea con varios a la vez. Aunque sabía defenderse, Cyrus tuvo que regresar para alejarle del peligro.

¡Quieto! – Le dijo, tirando de él. - ¡¿Estáis loco?

¡Hay que matar a estos monstruos!

No podemos hacerlo solos. ¡Tenemos que regresar y buscar apoyo!

Pero …

¡Venga!

La sombra de un Daeva a sus espaldas les hizo girarse. El enorme guerrero se disponía a matarles cuando de la nada surgió una flecha que le impactó en la cabeza, haciéndole caer muerto. Otros dos Daevas llegaron, y dos flechas, que pasaron rozando a Cyrus, impactaron contra ellos. Al ver las plumas de aquellas flechas, supo a quién pertenecían. Cyrus se giró y vio a Farah acercarse a lomos de su caballo.

¿Estáis bien?

¡Tus flechas casi me alcanzan! – Protestó él. – Creía que había mejorado.

Tú, que te metes en medio. – Respondió ella, orgullosa. Seguidamente miró al hombre que estaba con él. - ¿Quién es?

Me llamo Arsalan, señorita. – Saludó el ladrón, haciendo una reverencia. – Mis hombres y yo hemos venido a colaborar con los persas. Es toda una sorpresa ver a una belleza como vos convertida en una mortífera guerrera. ¡Sois digna de admiración!

¡Vaya, qué galán! Pero tened cuidado de que no os escuche el Príncipe Malik.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese hombre no permite que se piropee a una señorita?

Arsalan, es su esposa. – Le dijo Cyrus.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ella? ¿Con ese …? – Arsalan no encontraba palabras para describir a Malik. - ¡Pero si es mucho más viejo que vos!

Basta de charla. – Dijo Farah, mirando hacia el lugar del que venían Cyrus y Arsalan. – Se están replegando. ¡Venid!

Arsalan ordenó a sus hombres que siguieran a Farah a la vez que Cyrus y él iban tras ella. Malik luchaba junto a Arun contra los rebeldes. Por suerte para él, no eran tan buenos como pensaba. Pero si eran numerosos. Vio a Farah acercarse a caballo seguida de Cyrus y un grupo de hombres. Pero, de pronto, escuchó un ruido y una enorme bola de fuego que se aproximaba a ellos.

¡Farah! ¡Cyrus! ¡Cuidado!

La bola cayó tras ellos y el impacto los tiró al suelo. El caballo de Farah tampoco supo mantener el equilibrio y tropezó, tirando a la Princesa al suelo. Cyrus la ayudó a levantarse y continuaron corriendo. Tras ellos venían los Daevas de Karsham y los traidores.

¡Ordena retirada, Malik! – Le gritó Cyrus, corriendo hacia él. - ¡Rápido!

Dioses … - Malik no tardó en reaccionar y se giró a los soldados. - ¡Retirada! ¡Id al bosque! ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Todos los soldados comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque. Las catapultas enemigas no cesaban su lluvia de rocas y bolas de fuego, acabando con la vida de cuantos alcanzaban. Malik decidió bajar de su caballo y combatir a pie. Era más arriesgado, pero podría moverse con más facilidad.

Malik, reagrupa a tus soldados. – Le dijo Cyrus. – Yo me quedaré aquí entreteniéndoles.

¡¿Estás loco? ¡Te matarán!

Al menos ganaremos algo de tiempo. Ve, ¡corre! Me quedaré con ellos. – Dijo, señalando a Arsalan y sus compañeros. - ¡Vamos, vete!

Desconfiado, Malik cogió a Farah de la mano y salió corriendo de allí con sus soldados. Ya dentro del bosque, los Daevas no se mostraban tan agresivos, aunque seguían siendo una amenaza. Kaileena tenía razón.

No puedo creer que Kaileena estuviera en lo cierto … - Se decía, mirando a su alrededor. - ¡Los Daevas se mueven más lentos!

¡No es el momento más adecuado para darse cuenta de eso! – Le gritó Farah, tirando de él. - ¡Vamos!

Continuaron corriendo, adentrándose más en el bosque. Pero las catapultas enemigas seguían disparando, y los árboles parecían empeorar las cosas. Las rocas golpeaban los troncos, incendiándolos y derribándolos, los soldados quedaban atrapados bajo ellos, otros salían despedidos por el impacto … Farah disparaba tan rápido como le era posible. Los enemigos se les venían encima.

En primera línea, Cyrus y la banda de ladrones combatían con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podían retener a los enemigos. Eran muy pocos y los Daevas y traidores lograban superar su posición rápidamente.

Malik estaba empleándose a fondo, sin importarle sobrepasar sus límites. Conforme los traidores pasaban a su lado, los abatía con su espada, cubierta de la sangre de todos aquellos a los que les había arrebatado la vida. Su armadura también estaba manchada de sangre, incluso su rostro. Allá por donde pasaba iba acabando con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, aquello no duraría para siempre.

Ocurrió lo que todos temían. Malik había superado sus limitaciones. Un fuerte dolor sacudió su pecho, extendiéndose por su brazo izquierdo. Comenzó a sudar más y a temblar, notando que su respiración se hacía más y más difícil. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Si debía dejar ese mundo, se llevaría a varios enemigos con él al otro.

Haciendo uso de las pocas energías que le quedaban, empuñó su espada y cargó contra los traidores. Pero tras varios enemigos derribados, su visión comenzó a nublarse, los objetos que le rodeaban parecían lejanos, inalcanzables. Y, finalmente, tras avanzar varios metros frenándose poco a poco, Malik cayó al suelo fulminado.

Farah estaba apuntando hacia un enemigo cuando vio a Malik caer al suelo. Automáticamente, corrió hacia él para asistirle. Se arrodilló a su lado, le dio la vuelta, y trató de reanimarlo.

Malik. – Le llamó.- Malik, ¡responde! - Tenía la mirada perdida y apenas respiraba. - ¡Por favor, reacciona!

Malik estaba muy débil, y continuaba debilitándose por momentos. Farah se fijó en que los soldados comenzaban a retroceder. Sin comprenderlo, miró al frente, y vio al ejército enemigo aproximarse con rapidez hacia ellos. Instintivamente, Farah trató de levantar con Malik. Pero el peso de su marido era demasiado para ella, y más llevando aquella pesada armadura.

Farah llamaba a los soldados a gritos, suplicándoles que la ayudaran. Pero el ruido de la batalla y el humo de los incendios provocados era tal, que los soldados no lograban saber donde estaba. Desesperada, trató de tirar de Malik hasta colocarse detrás de un árbol y comenzó a desabrocharle la armadura mientras él trataba de mantenerse consciente.

Farah, vete … - Le dijo con voz débil.

No. – Se negó ella, tratando de despojarle de las hombreras. – No pienso dejarte morir.

Vete, por favor …

¡He dicho que no! – Le gritó ella, llorando.

Mientras discutían, Kalim pasó junto a ellos con un par de soldados y logró verles.

¡Eh! – Les llamó, acercándose. - ¡¿Qué ocurre?

¡Le ha dado otro ataque! – Farah agarró a su hermano de la camisa. - ¡Tienes que ayudarle Kalim! ¡No podemos dejarle!

Claro, podemos llevarle al campamento entre todos …

¡No! – Dijo Malik, llevándose la mano al pecho. – Si cargáis conmigo os cogerán. ¡Marchaos!

No … - Repitió Farah, sujetándole la cabeza. – No te dejaré. ¡Te matarán!

¡Kalim, llévatela!

Pero …

¡Es una orden!

¡No! – Farah no quería que Malik se sacrificase de ese modo.

Vamos, Farah … - Le dijo Kalim, sujetándola. Miró a uno de los soldados y le dijo. – Coged su arco.

¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba Farah mientras Kalim la alejaba de allí. - ¡Malik!

Kalim tiró de su hermana hasta que logró que saliera corriendo. Farah huyó de allí sin dejar de mirar hacia el árbol donde habían dejado a Malik. Él vio a su esposa alejarse en contra de su voluntad, gritando su nombre mientras él se preparaba para pasar a la otra vida.

Pero Kalim y Farah encontraron un problema en su retirada. Un enorme árbol había caído en mitad del camino, y el tronco era demasiado grande como para escalarlo. Estaban acorralados y el ejército enemigo se aproximaba lentamente a ellos.

No podemos seguir. – Dijo Kalim. - ¡Estamos atrapados!

¿Qué podemos hacer, Príncipe Kalim? – Preguntó uno de sus soldados.

Está demasiado alto … Tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

Malik …

Farah aún podía verle desde su posición. No estaban tan lejos. Viendo que no les quedaba otro remedio que hacerles frente, Farah cogió su arco, se situó junto a un árbol, y apuntó hacia la zona donde estaba él para tratar de defenderle.

El bullicio del ejército enemigo cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Malik trataba de resistir mientras sentía a la muerte aproximarse por la espalda. Se había llevado la mano al brazo izquierdo, tratando de soportar el tremendo dolor que estaba sufriendo. Estaba a punto de desfallecer. Deseando que aquello llegase a su fin, Malik cerró los ojos.

De pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar. Farah no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Algo se aproximaba por detrás. Desconcertada, se giró y vio una horda de soldados abalanzándose sobre ella. Instintivamente, saltó y corrió hasta donde estaba Malik, lanzándose junto a él, quien la abrazó corriendo, igualmente sorprendido. Sin embargo, aquellos soldados no iban a por ellos, sino que pasaron de largo. Podían reconocer quiénes eran por sus armaduras.

¡¿Daevas? – Malik, a pesar de su debilidad, se mostraba asombrado.

¡¿De dónde salen? – Preguntó Farah, refugiándose junto a él.

Los Daevas avanzaron, acabando con los enemigos que iban encontrando. El ejército de traidores comenzó a replegarse, temerosos de la furia que acababan de desatar los nuevos refuerzos de los persas. Un caballo se paró junto a ellos, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras. Malik y Farah no pudieron dar crédito al ver quién iba sobre el animal.

¡Kaileena! – Exclamó Farah al verla bajar del animal.

¿Estáis bien? – Kaileena se acercó a ellos y vio a Malik sufriendo por el ataque. Haciendo un gesto, varios soldados Daevas se acercaron. – Llevadle al campamento. Necesita atención médica urgentemente.

Sí, Emperatriz.

Mientras los soldados levantaban a Malik para colocarlo en una camilla, Farah se dirigió a Kaileena gratamente sorprendida y agradecida.

¡Has vuelto! – Le dijo abrazándola. Su aparición con los Daevas había sido un rayo de esperanza. – Creíamos que habías huido.

Fui en busca de ayuda. – Al decir aquello, Malik la miró brevemente, recordando las cosas que había dicho de ella a sus espaldas. - ¿Tú estás bien?

Sí, tranquila.

¡Kaileena! – Llamó Kalim, aproximándose.

Hola, Kalim.

¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

¿Dónde está Cyrus?

En medio de la batalla. – Le dijo, señalando. – Está con un grupo de ladrones.

Voy a buscarle. – Dijo, montando de nuevo en su caballo. – Ve con Malik, te necesitará.

Kaileena desapareció tras el humo y polvo de la batalla. Los Daevas estaban consiguiendo hacer retroceder al enemigo, pero temía que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde para Cyrus. No había señales de ningún aliado tras el frente enemigo. Pero no podía rendirse. Tenía que encontrarle, fuera como fuera.

Mientras tanto, los soldados Daevas llegaron con Malik al campamento y le llevaron a su tienda. Farah, acompañada por Kalim, entró tras ellos. Dejaron a Malik sobre la cama. Mientras el médico llegaba, Farah comenzó a quitarle la armadura y la camisa, para facilitarle la respiración. Kalim le echó una mano. Malik se la había apretado bien. Entre los dos, finalmente pudieron despojarle de las pesadas hombreras y el chaleco de cuero. Después le quitaron la camisa con cuidado y esperaron a que el médico llegase.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el doctor llegó. Caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a examinar a Malik, quien apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Mientras lo hacía, Farah dejó la ropa de Malik sobre un baúl, y al hacerlo, una alforja resbaló de su chaqueta. No tardó en reconocerla. La abrió y vio las plantas que Malik había prometido no volver a tomar. Tal y como temía, había menos que la otra vez.

Farah miró a Malik enfurecida, conteniendo su indignación. El también la miró brevemente, pero apartó la mirada, sabiendo lo que había descubierto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ninguna excusa sería válida para ella.

Tiene el pulso muy débil. – Dijo el médico. – Tengo que ir a mi tienda un momento. Voy a buscar unos brebajes. Evitad que se mueva.

El médico salió corriendo de allí. Aprovechando la ocasión, Farah se acercó a Malik mostrándose muy, pero que muy enfadada con él. No sabía qué podía decirle, sólo pudo poner pobres excusas.

Farah … Puedo explicártelo.

¿Explicar? – Y lanzándole agresivamente la alforja encima, estalló. - ¡¿Explicar el qué?

Yo … Yo sólo quería …

¡¿Matarte? ¡¿A qué estás jugando Malik? – Farah, totalmente fuera de control, comenzó a sacudirle violentamente, golpeándole con la alforja. - ¡¿A qué juegas, maldito bastardo? ¡Cobarde! ¡Irresponsable!

¡Farah, Farah! – Kalim la sujetó. - ¡Quieta!

¡Me has vuelto a mentir! – Acusó ella, tratando de quitarse a Kalim de encima. - ¡No mereces vivir, escoria! ¡No mereces vivir!

Farah tiró la alforja al suelo. Kalim la había cogido en volandas y trataba de sacarla de allí. Malik trató de levantarse, pero la presión de aquella situación era demasiado para él y el dolor en el pecho se hizo más fuerte. Y por si eso no era suficiente, empezó a toser, agonizante, hasta caer inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando Farah dejó de gritarle, dándose cuenta de que había empeorado las cosas aún más enfureciéndose.

¡Maldita sea, Farah! Mira lo que has hecho … - Exclamó Kalim.

¡Malik! – Farah corrió a su lado y le examinó. Trataba de reanimarle, pero no funcionaba. - ¡Oh no! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Por favor!

¡¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Preguntó el médico al regresar.

¡Farah se ha puesto a gritarle y Malik ha perdido el conocimiento! – Le explicó Kalim, desesperado. - ¡Haced algo!

El doctor apartó a Farah, quien se refugió bajo los brazos de su hermano, y examinó a Malik. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando sin consuelo. Si Malik moría, no podría evitar sentirse culpable.

¡Maldita sea! No tiene pulso … - El médico comenzó a tratar de reanimarle. – Vamos, vamos …

¡Le he matado! – Se lamentaba Farah, hincándose de rodillas. - ¡Le he matado!

Tranquila, Farah. – Kalim se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola. – Tranquila …

Pasaron varios minutos sin éxito en la reanimación. Farah lloraba cada vez con más desesperación, aferrada a los brazos de Kalim, quien veía desanimado cómo el médico seguía tratando de traer de vuelta a Malik en vano.

Dioses … ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho? – Se lamentaba Farah. - ¡Malik!

¡Ya tiene pulso! – Anunció el doctor, al tiempo que Malik comenzaba a moverse, tosiendo. – Respirad, Príncipe, respirad.

¿Malik? – Farah se libró de Kalim y corrió a su lado. - ¡Malik!

Princesa Farah, por favor, dejadle respirar.

Aguanta, Malik. ¡Aguanta!

Farah, vamos … - Kalim volvió a llevársela lejos de él, pero con más tranquilidad. – Se va a poner bien. No te preocupes.

En plena batalla, Kaileena galopaba en busca de Cyrus entre árboles derribados y cuerpos sin vida, tanto de amigos como de enemigos. Los Daevas de Sindra habían contrarrestado la fuera del ejército enemigo, pero el tiempo que tardaron en llegar se había cobrado muchas víctimas. Finalmente, tras buscar por medio bosque, encontró a Cyrus en las proximidades del campamento enemigo. Por suerte, seguía con vida.

¡Cyrus! – Le llamó Kaileena, bajando del caballo. Cyrus corrió a abrazarla.

¿Kaileena? – Cyrus no podía creer lo que veía. - ¡Estás bien!

¿Te encuentras bien? – Kaileena le miró de pies a cabeza y vio que tenía un corte en el brazo. - ¡Estás herido!

No es nada, tranquila. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has …?

¡Kaileena! – La llamó Aesma, interrumpiendo a Cyrus. – Los traidores están retrocediendo. Ya hemos reducido a todos los Daevas.

¿Hay señales de Karsham? – Le preguntó ella.

Ni rastro. ¡Seguiremos buscando!

Aesma se marchó para seguir dirigiendo a los suyos. Al girarse, Kaileena vio a Cyrus mirándola sorprendido.

¡¿Tú has …? – Le preguntó atónito.

¿Te sorprende? – Dijo ella, sonriendo.

¡Esto es genial! ¡Magnífico! – Cyrus la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su subconsciente le traicionó y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. – Te quiero …

¿Qué? – Kaileena no alcanzó a oírle bien. - ¿Qué has dicho?

¡Esmero! ¡Qué esmero! – Trató de rectificar él, torpemente. – Te ha debido costar convencerles …

Has dicho te quiero. – Corrigió ella.

¿Te quiero? No, ¡qué va!

Lo has dicho. – Repitió ella, sorprendida.

¡Que no!

¡Sí que lo has dicho!

¡Eh! – Dijo Arsalan, acercándose con desparpajo. - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Menudo bombón!

Cyrus, ¿quién es éste? – Le preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

Arsalan. – Le dijo. – Él y sus compañeros ladrones nos están ayudando.

¿A quién tengo el honor de conocer en tan épica batalla? – Dijo él, inclinándose para besarle la mano.

Kaileena.

Un nombre hermoso para una hermosa dama. Poseéis la belleza de una Diosa.

Será porque era la Emperatriz del Tiempo … - Murmuró Cyrus, molesto por su osadía. Kaileena le miró con mala cara.

¡¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? – Arsalan parecía gratamente sorprendido. - ¡Guau! ¡¿En serio?

Sí … - Afirmó ella, confusa. - ¿Por qué?

¡Increíble! Pensaba que sólo erais un mito. Un amigo mío soñaba con ir a la Isla del Tiempo. Viajó allí, pero … Jamás regresó.

Ah … Ya … Claro … - Kaileena no sabía que responder, era una situación muy incómoda.

Bueno, dejémonos de charlas. – Interrumpió Cyrus. – Estamos en mitad de una guerra.

¿Habéis encontrado a Karsham? – Preguntó Kaileena.

No …

Y en aquel preciso instante, como si se le hubiese llamado, Karsham apareció de la nada sobre el Simurgh. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el animal descendió en picado y agarró a Kaileena por la cintura con sus garras, llevándosela consigo. Nada pudieron hacer Cyrus o Arsalan. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

¡Kaileena! – Gritaba Cyrus. – Maldición, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?

¡Seguirle el rastro a ese pollo gigante! – Dijo Arsalan, montándose en el caballo de Kaileena. Se colocó frente a Cyrus y le tendió la mano. - ¿Vienes?

Cyrus no se lo pensó dos veces y montó tras Arsalan. El ladrón ordenó al caballo galopar y comenzaron a seguirle el rastro a Karsham tan rápido como podían. Se dirigía a las montañas, a una zona donde había unos antiguos túneles de huida de la ciudad que ya estaban derrumbados en su mayoría.

En el campamento, el médico ya se había marchado. Malik dormía mientras Farah le arropaba con mantas para evitar que pasase frío. Kalim preparó un té y ambos comenzaron a tomárselos, sentados junto a la mesa. Estaba muy seria.

Deberíamos volver a la batalla. – Dijo ella. – Necesitarán nuestra ayuda.

No, tú debes quedarte aquí con él. – Dijo Kalim. – Te necesita.

También me necesitan en el frente.

Malik te necesita aún más. ¡Mírale! – Farah miró a Malik. – ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará en su situación? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Farah, si éste va a ser su lecho de muerte, lo mejor es que estés con él.

Yo … - Farah rompió a llorar, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. - ¡No es justo!

Eh, eh … Tranquila … - Kalim se sentó a su lado, abrazándola. - Sé que duele. Perder a un ser querido es algo duro. Pero, piensa. Si fueras tú la que estuviera en esa cama, ¿te gustaría morir sola? ¿O preferirías estar rodeada de tus seres queridos?

Con mis seres queridos …

Pues piensa que Malik está en esa situación. Ve con él, háblale, recuérdale lo mucho que le quieres … Si tiene que dejar este mundo, que al menos lo haga con una sonrisa.

Farah se quedó mirando a Malik. Kalim tenía razón. La necesitaba. Si alguien tenía que consolarle, debía ser ella. Su hermano se marchó para regresar a la batalla, dejándoles a solas. Farah se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y le recolocó la manta, abrigándole más. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar otra vez. Malik abrió los ojos y la vio allí, totalmente sumida en la tristeza de perderle y la frustración de no poder hacer nada por él.

Eh … - Le dijo. – No llores.

¿Cómo no voy a llorar, Malik? No quiero perderte.

Los Dioses tienen un plan para todos. Algunos tienen más suerte que otros … Yo ya estaba condenado desde que nací.

No, por favor no digas eso.

Es la verdad … Me educaron para luchar, para nunca rendirme. Y eso es lo que me ha llevado a forzar mis limitaciones. Pero no me arrepiento de ello …

¿Por qué?

Porque si no me hubieran enseñado a luchar por lo que quiero, jamás te habría podido tener conmigo … - Le dijo, cogiéndole la mano. – Me has dado la oportunidad de empezar de cero y formar una familia de nuevo. Lo único que lamento es no poder habértelo agradecido lo suficiente.

¿Qué? Malik, tú no tienes que agradecerme nada …

Claro que sí. Has hecho más de lo que nadie jamás ha hecho por mí. – Con mucha dificultad, se quitó el amuleto y se lo colocó en la mano a Farah. – Toma, quiero que le des esto a nuestro hijo. Así, siempre me llevará con él.

Te quiero … - Le dijo ella, llorando.

Y yo a ti … Pero, debo pedirte un favor.

¿Qué? Dime, haré lo que sea.

No quiero morir en esta cama. Si debo morir, deseo hacerlo como lo que he sido adiestrado para ser.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Llévame al campo de batalla. Que sea un arma enemiga la que ponga fin a mi vida.

Malik, no puedes pedirme eso …

Has dicho que harías lo que fuera. – Le repitió seriamente. – Ese es el mayor honor que puede hallar un soldado persa, morir sirviendo a su Rey.

¡¿De qué sirve el honor si estás muerto? – Masculló ella apretando los dientes.

Por favor …

Pero …

Farah …

Farah se vio obligada a ceder. Lo último que quería era que Malik muriese de ese modo, sufriendo a manos de una espada enemiga. Pero él prefería que lo encontrasen muerto en el campo de batalla antes que en una cama, descansando.

Obedeciendo a sus últimos deseos, le ayudó a levantarse y a ponerse su armadura, pero sin las hombreras. Con mucha dificultad, Malik caminó hacia el exterior, seguido por Farah, armada con su fiel arco. Cuando los soldados que estaban allí le vieron salir, caminando a duras penas, después de haber llegado medio muerto, se hizo el silencio en todo el campamento.

Malik apenas podía caminar. Cojeaba torpemente de las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Eso ya le estaba haciendo que tuviera dificultades para respirar. Las miradas pasaron a posarse en Farah, quien le seguía totalmente abatida, mirando al suelo.

Kalim, que se había quedado atendiendo a los heridos, se acercó corriendo a ella, alarmado por lo que estaba viendo. Malik continuó su camino como buenamente podía.

Farah, ¡¿qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué hace Malik en pie?

Ha dicho que no quiere morir en esa cama, que si debe morir, lo hará luchando. – Le explicó ella, con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

¡¿Qué? Entonces tú no puedes ir … - Pero Farah no le hizo caso e intentó reanudar la marcha. Kalim la detuvo sujetándola. - ¡He dicho que no puedes ir! ¡¿Acaso quieres ver cómo matan a tu propio marido?

No puedo dejarle solo, Kalim.

No está en condiciones de volver a la batalla. ¡Mírate! Te va a ser imposible acertar ningún blanco.

Pues que me maten a mi también.

¡¿Qué? ¡No, Farah! – Kalim la sujetó por los hombros. - ¡Piensa en tu hijo!

Tengo que ir, Kalim … - Le dijo, volviendo a caminar. – Tú quédate aquí.

Kalim no tuvo otro remedio que ver como Farah se alejaba siguiendo a Malik hacia su muerte. Todos los soldados que estaban en el campamento, siendo atendidos por los médicos, observaron en respetuoso silencio al Heredero al Trono regresar a la batalla tambaleándose, únicamente para morir.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: El final de la guerra**

Cyrus y Arsalan trataban de seguir a Karsham, pero el Simurgh era mucho más rápido que su caballo, y además, el pobre animal tenía que cargar con el peso de dos hombres. Sin embargo, el ladrón sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, y puesto que se conocía aquellas montañas como la palma de su mano, cogió otro camino por el que llegarían más rápido.

¡Arsalan! ¡¿Qué hacéis? – Le preguntó Cyrus, alarmado. - ¡Se ha ido por el otro lado!

He pasado por estas montañas cientos de veces. Sé hacia dónde va. ¡Iremos por un atajo! – Le explicó. - ¡Agarraos!

Desde las alturas, Kaileena trataba de librarse de las garras del Simurgh. La mística criatura la tenía bien sujeta, y a pesar de no querer caer al vacío, sus afiladas garras comenzaban a hacerle verdadero daño.

¡Karsham! ¡Déjame libre! – Le exigía ella.

Vamos, Kaileena, no te estoy secuestrando … - Le dijo él, mirándola desde arriba. – Sólo te estoy … reteniendo en contra de tu voluntad.

¡¿Acaso no es lo mismo? ¡Suéltame!

Está bien …

De pronto, Kaileena notó que el Simurgh la soltaba y comenzó a caer al vacío desde una altura vertiginosa. No sobreviviría a aquella caída. Pero claro, obviamente, aquello no estaba dentro de los planes de Karsham. Antes de llegar a la copa de los árboles, el Simurgh volvió a cogerla.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque donde había una entrada a los túneles de escape. Había que descender por un agujero en el suelo que tenía algunos ladrillos sobresaliendo de la pared para poder sujetarse. Era un hueco estrecho y profundo, y si no se era cuidadoso, se podía acabar en el fondo con algún hueso fracturado, o incluso muerto.

El Simurgh soltó a Kaileena. Ella cayó rodando, doliéndose por su hombro derecho. Karsham descendió del enorme animal, que continuó volando y caminó hacia ella.

Vamos, Kaileena … - Le dijo, acercándose. – No hay motivo para pelear …

¡¿Qué no? Me utilizaste para satisfacer tus deseos, me mentiste sobre lo que Cyrus y tú hicisteis en vuestro viaje, ¡trataste de matarle! – Le decía ella, retrocediendo. - ¡Intentaste asesinar al Rey para que yo cargara con la culpa! ¡Entraste en mi celda y me diste una paliza! ¡Y te alias con los traidores a la Corona!

Oh, Kaileena, todo eso puede llegar a su fin de un modo muy simple. – Karsham parecía muy tranquilo y convencido de sí mismo. – Acéptame como tu marido y todo acabará.

¿Crees que voy a tragarme que has hecho todo esto sólo por conseguir que vuelva contigo? ¡Estás loco!

Ambos sabemos que Cyrus jamás se atreverá a decirte lo que siente. Quizás ni siquiera te siga amando … ¿Por qué torturarte a ti misma de ese modo? Cuando Persia tenga a su nuevo Rey, me recompensará por haberle ayudado. Los fieles al legado de Saman recuperarán aquello que les pertenece, y yo seré nombrado un alto cargo en Persia. Únete a mí, y tendrás poder … Serás la mujer más envidiada de toda Persia.

¿Y qué pasará con Cyrus? ¿Y Farah y Malik? ¡¿Y su hijo? ¡El Rey!

Para cuando esto acabe, el Rey Shahraman ya habrá pasado al otro mundo. Malik dudo que sobreviva a esta guerra. Al fin y al cabo, sus problemas de corazón acabarán llevándole a la tumba, ¿no? Respecto a Farah, podría ser tu sirvienta. Y Cyrus … Él pasará el resto de sus días en una celda, siendo mostrado a la población en la plaza del mercado como el último descendiente del Rey Shahraman, el hijo que le llevó a la perdición.

¿El último descendiente? ¡Él no es el último descendiente! ¡¿Qué hay de …? – Kaileena se paró, dándose cuenta de que había algo más detrás de aquella batalla. – No … No seríais capaces …

¿De qué? – Le preguntó, orgulloso.

¡No asesinaríais a unos niños indefensos!

Es ley de vida. El nuevo Rey no puede permitirse criar a los descendientes de su rival. Así es como ocurre en la naturaleza. – Le explicó. – Cuando un león derroca al macho dominante de una manada, ¿qué hace con las crías que ese otro león tuvo con las hembras? Matarlas. Aquí pasará algo similar … Todo aquel que se declare fiel a Shahraman, será torturado y asesinado, del mismo modo que él hizo con los fieles a Saman.

Monstruo …

Tú podrías salvarte. Acepta casarte conmigo y quedarás libre de todo castigo. – Le propuso, cogiéndole de la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Estarás por encima de aquellos que te han rechazado, Kaileena. Volverás a ser la Emperatriz …

Tras decirle aquello, Karsham salió despedido por un fuerte puñetazo que Kaileena le había propinado. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Sangraba. Pero aquello no pareció enfurecerle, sino divertirle. Al menos, aparentemente …

¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – Masculló ella.

Oh, Kaileena … ¡Qué ingenua eres! – Karsham se levantó, limpiándose la cara de su propia sangre. Tranquilamente, sacó su espada. - ¿Pretendes dejar atrás tu pasado, años y años de crueldad y asesinatos? No seas estúpida. Has sido, eres y serás siempre la Emperatriz del Tiempo, te guste o no. Deja de fingir ser una mujercita tierna y cariñosa. Todos sabemos que no eres así, y tú eres la primera que lo sabes.

¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy! – Le gritó ella, retrocediendo. - ¡Estoy cambiando!

¿Cambiando? ¿Y de qué te ha servido cambiar? Eso no ha evitado que Malik ordenase tu arresto y que fueras torturada por sus hombres. Y que conste que era tu amigo … - Karsham acabó acorralando a Kaileena contra una roca enorme. – Del mismo modo que tu finges ser buena, ellos fingen aceptarte. Pero en el fondo, todos sabemos que tú eres un monstruo y que ellos desconfían de ti.

Tú también deberías desconfiar de mí. – Le dijo ella, apartando la cara para no mirarle a los ojos. – Casi acabé con tu pueblo.

Pero eso puede quedar en el pasado si colaboras con nosotros … - Kaileena seguía sin mirarle y Karsham agotó su paciencia, agarrándola del cuello bruscamente. - ¡Deja de rechazarme!

En aquel momento, Cyrus y Arsalan llegaron allí, interrumpiendo las amenazas de Karsham.

¡Vamos, hombre! – Le dijo el ladrón. – Ese no es modo de tratar a una señorita.

Mira quién tenemos aquí … - Murmuró al verle, soltando a Kaileena. – Pensaba que ya habrías escarmentado, guaperas.

Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, Daeva. – Dijo, desenvainando su espada. - Además, no permito que se maltrate así a una señorita como es la Emperatriz. Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto.

¿Respeto? Me habla de respeto alguien que se dedica a robar a los demás y a saquear tumbas.

Karsham comenzó a caminar hacia Arsalan, momento que Cyrus aprovechó para acercarse a Kaileena y comprobar que estuviera bien.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Sí.

¿Qué te ha hecho? Déjame verte.

Estoy bien, de verdad. – Insistió ella, aún con la respiración acelerada del susto. – Deberíamos ayudarle.

Ambos se levantaron y se unieron a Arsalan, quien estaba teniendo una batalla verbal con Karsham.

Eres un desperdicio de la sociedad. Siempre has sido perseguido y rechazado por la gente del Rey. ¿Qué te hace estar de su lado?

Yo no elegí esta vida, ella me eligió a mí, ¡y no me arrepiento! Puede que sea un simple ladrón, un vagabundo. ¡Pero tengo mi honor! – Respondió él. – Sin embargo, tú … ¡Tú no tienes honor!

Defiendes a un traidor a su propia Familia, a un cobarde que asesinó a su propio hermano para poder ser coronado Rey y arrebatarle a su prometida. ¡Y todo porque esperaba un hijo suyo!

¿Qué más da lo que le motivara a hacer semejante cosa? Dudo que lo hiciera por conseguir la Corona. A mi parecer, eso suena a una acción desesperada por proteger a hijo que llevaba la prometida de su hermano en su vientre e incluso a ella.

También asesinó a todo hombre fiel a su hermano. ¡¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

¿No acabas de decirle tú a la Emperatriz que el nuevo Rey hará lo mismo con los fieles a Shahraman? ¡No mostráis ser mejor que él! La única diferencia es que a él le movió el miedo y la desesperación y a vosotros os mueve únicamente la sed de venganza.

A un lado, Kaileena y Cyrus observaban la discusión, asombrados.

Hay que admitir que habla como un auténtico líder. – Comentó Cyrus.

Desde luego … Sabe cómo responder a los ataques de Karsham.

La paciencia de Karsham se estaba agotando. Estaba claro que Arsalan estaba de parte de los leales a Shahraman, a pesar de que ello no le beneficiara en absoluto.

¿Y qué crees que impulsó a Shahraman a asesinar a los seguidores de Saman? – Increpó Karsham.

No sé … ¿Príncipe inexperto coronado Rey de pronto, rodeado de gente que jamás le dio su apoyo y teniendo que dirigir un Reino que le odia? ¿Pudo asesinar a aquellos que querían dañarle? No me extrañaría, viendo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas …

Cyrus estaba alucinando. Arsalan parecía conocer la historia a la perfección a pesar de estar únicamente dando su opinión al respecto. Aquel ladrón estaba demostrando ser más sabio de lo que Cyrus pudo pensar en un principio, cuando le conoció.

Lejos de allí, en Babilonia, Shahraman observaba cómo la gente, su gente, huía de la ciudad. A lo lejos se podía ver una caravana de campesinos que abandonaban sus hogares en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse. La gran capital persa quedaba convertida en una ciudad fantasma. Su gran Reinado se desmoronaba. Pero aquello era preferible a tener que ver más muertes.

Desanimado, Shahraman dio un paseo por Palacio. Estaba vacío. Ni guardias, ni sirvientes, nada … El Anciano ya había huido con Giv y Darab. Sólo esperaba que no les encontrasen. Si ni Malik ni Cyrus regresaban, las esperanzas del Reino estarían puestas en Darab.

Entró en la habitación de Cyrus. De todos los aposentos de la Familia Real, los suyos eran los más pequeños. Sin embargo, ello no evitó que su querida Mehri decorase la habitación de su hijo pequeño con esmero y dedicación. Las cortinas de su cama aún estaban rotas, fruto de aquella apasionada noche que pasó con Kaileena antes de decidir darle la espalda.

En una estantería tenía aún guardados todos los libros que su madre solía leerle por las noches antes de dormir. Shahraman fue a coger uno, pero al sacarlo, un trozo de papel doblado cayó al suelo. Se agachó para cogerlo y lo desdobló. Estaba muy arrugado. Nada más ver su contenido, un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Había pasado un año desde el ataque de los Daevas a la ciudad. Toda la Familia se disponía a recibir al Sultán de Azad, hijo del anterior y, consecuentemente, hermano de Mehri. Shahraman y ella esperaban pacientes su llegada junto a sus hijos … _

_¡Oh, Shahraman! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin vernos! – Le dijo, abrazando a su cuñado, quien siempre había sido muy buen amigo suyo. Luego, se dirigió a su hermana. - ¡Mehri! ¡Sigues igual de preciosa que la última vez! _

_Tú tampoco has cambiado. – Bromeó ella. – Veo que te sigue apasionando la comida. _

_Sabes que esa es mi debilidad, hermana mía. – Seguidamente, miró a Malik. - ¡Vaya, vaya! Aquí tenemos al Príncipe Heredero. ¡Quita esa cara larga y dame un abrazo! – El Sultán adoraba a sus sobrinos, y era muy cariñoso. Siempre les traía regalos. Según Shahraman, los mimaba demasiado. – Sé que te has convertido en un gran guerrero, Malik. Pero todo Príncipe debe mantener su identidad a salvo. Así que te he traído esta máscara. – Le dijo, mostrándole la máscara de oro. – Espero que te guste. _

_¡Vaya, gracias! – Le dijo él, sonriendo. – La llevaré siempre cuando batalle. _

_¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? – Preguntó, mirando a Jannat. - ¡Por todos los Dioses! Jannat, ¡eres idéntica a tu madre! _

_Gracias … - Dijo ella, tímidamente. _

_A ti te he traído algo que te gustará mucho. Ya debe estar en tus aposentos. _

_¿Qué es? – Le preguntó ella, curiosa. _

_Ropajes hechos por los mejores sastres de Azad. Espero que sean de tu gusto. _

_¡Lo serán, sin duda! _

_¿Este es Rostam? – Les preguntó a Shahraman y Mehri, sorprendido. - ¡Vaya! ¡Te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre! _

_¡Gracias, señor! _

_Rostam, por favor, llámame Tío. Somos Familia, ¿recuerdas? – El Sultán miró a Shahraman de reojo. – Los has educado demasiado, Shahraman. – Continuó caminando y se encontró con el pequeño Cyrus. - ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? ¡El pequeño Cyrus! _

_Ho … Hola. – Tartamudeó él, tímidamente. _

_Oh, fijaos … Es igual de tímido que su padre cuando conoció a su madre. ¡Y vaya si se parece a ti, Shahraman! – Ante aquellas palabras, Shahraman apartó la mirada. El Sultán se dispuso a mostrarle su regalo. – A ti te he traído algo muy especial, joven Príncipe. _

_¿Me habéis traído un regalo? – Preguntó él, desconfiado. _

_¡Pues claro! Tu madre me ha dicho en sus cartas que te gusta dibujar, ¿es eso cierto? – Cyrus asintió. Entonces sacó una caja cuidadosamente decorada. – Pues aquí tienes, una caja con pinturas para que des rienda suelta a tu imaginación. _

_¿Para mí? – Cyrus cogió la caja sorprendido, miró a su tío un momento, y salió corriendo. _

_¡Cyrus! – Le gritó su padre, con el mismo desprecio que de costumbre. - ¡¿Qué te tengo dicho? ¡¿Qué hay que hacer cuando se recibe un obsequio? _

_Yo … Eh … _

_Cyrus. – Intervino su madre, más dulcemente. – Dale las gracias a tu tío. _

_Como si ya hubiese entendido lo que su padre quiso decirle en primer lugar, Cyrus corrió hacia su tío, le dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo a probar sus pinturas nuevas. _

_Al día siguiente, algo antes de la hora del almuerzo, Shahraman, Mehri y el Sultán fueron al Gran Comedor a esperar la comida allí. Al llegar, encontraron a Cyrus dibujando algo en un papel. Curioso, su tío se acercó a él a comprobar su obra. _

_¡Vaya! Veo que te han gustado las pinturas. A ver, ¿qué has dibujado? – Le preguntó._

_Es mi Familia. _

_Dibujas muy bien. Pero, ¿dónde está tu padre? _

_No está. – Respondió él, inocentemente. _

_¿Cómo que no está? _

_Cyrus, ¿porqué no has dibujado a tu padre? – Le preguntó su madre, cogiendo el dibujo. Su padre aún no se había acercado. _

_Padre dice que no soy hijo suyo, que soy una lacra para esta Familia. – Explicó él con tristeza, agachando la cabeza. – No me quiere … _

_No, hijo. – Le decía su madre, sentándose a su lado. - No digas eso. _

_A ver, ¿qué es lo que ha dibujado? – Preguntó Shahraman, cogiendo el dibujo. - ¿Se puede saber dónde estoy yo? – Cyrus agachó la cabeza. – Te he hecho una pregunta, Cyrus. _

_No estáis … _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? _

_Que no estáis … _

_¿Y por qué no estoy? _

_Porque vos no me queréis en esta Familia. – Admitió el pobre Cyrus. _

_Entonces, este dibujo está mal. – Dijo, haciendo una bola con él y lanzándolo al suelo. – El que no debería estar eres tú. _

_¡No! – Cyrus corrió a coger su dibujo y desarrugarlo. _

_¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo! – Le ordenó. – Desaparece de mi vista. _

_El chico se fue llorando de allí. Aquello le costó otra bronca con Mehri. Al fin y al cabo, había humillado a Cyrus delante de su tío. _

Shahraman suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo. No comprendía cómo pudo ser tan cruel con él. Cyrus tenía motivos para odiarle. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel dibujo arrugado que no cuadraba. Él aparecía en él. Pero eso tenía una explicación.

_La noche antes de partir a la guerra, en un ataque de nostalgia, Cyrus estuvo ojeando sus libros, y encontró el dibujo escondido entre ellos. Al mirarlo, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo pasado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. _

_Su mirada se posó inconscientemente sobre sus pinturas, las mismas que el Sultán de Azad le había regalado años atrás. Sintiéndose un niño de nuevo, se sentó en su escritorio y modificó el dibujo. No había mejorado mucho, pero añadió a su lado una figura con barba vestida con armadura y portando una Corona que era fácilmente reconocible como su padre. _

_Terminada su obra, sonrió orgulloso, la dobló de nuevo y la escondió en uno de los libros. Sería su secreto. _

Un secreto que Shahraman había descubierto. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Su hijo le había perdonado, aquella era la prueba de ello. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, Cyrus había terminado por aceptar sus innumerables disculpas. Lo que Shahraman sentía era que seguramente no le vería para poder agradecérselo.

Tras secarse las lágrimas de emoción, Shahraman sacó un sobre con una carta para su hijo pequeño. Lo dejó en la mesilla que había junto a su cama y, junto a él, dejó el dibujo. Después dejó otra carta en los aposentos de Malik y regresó a los suyos.

Shahraman se miró en un espejo. Habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco años desde que decidió desafiar las normas establecidas para comenzar una relación con Mehri a espaldas de Saman. Cuarenta y cinco años, casi, desde aquel fatídico día en el que acabó con la vida de su hermano. Malik cumpliría cuarenta y cuatro años en pocos meses, si es que regresaba, y el cumpleaños de Cyrus era en pocos días, y cumpliría veintinueve años.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que fue coronado. Su esposa yacía muerta años atrás, la primera mujer de Malik y sus hijos habían muerto un año atrás, y, por último, los leales a Saman se habían llevado la vida de dos de sus hijos y sus respectivas familias.

Alguien abrió la puerta de sus aposentos sin avisar. Shahraman no se giró. Sabía de sobra de quién se trataba … Y para qué.

¿Rey Shahraman? – Llamó Yashar. Su voz sonaba fría.

Habéis tardado … - Respondió él, mostrando la misma frialdad. - Ya pensaba que no vendríais.

Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. – Dijo él, mostrando desprecio. - ¿Venís?

Sí. – Respondió Shahraman, girándose. – Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Seguidme, pues … "Majestad".

Shahraman se puso su casco y siguió a Yashar hasta la entrada de Palacio. Allí esperaban los miembros de la Guardia Real y sus caballos. Al verles allí, Shahraman les ignoró, montando en su caballo.

¿Es necesario que venga mi Guardia Personal? – Le preguntó, desconfiado.

Sí.

Los soldados montaron en sus respectivos caballos y siguieron a Yashar y a Shahraman. Tras atravesar las calles de Babilonia, salieron de la ciudad, camino al antiguo Templo de Ormazd, a los pies de las montañas.

No muy lejos de allí, desde la casa del Anciano, Giv divisó a un grupo de hombres montados a caballo, pudiendo reconocer a su abuelo entre ellos.

Anciano. – Llamó el pequeño. - ¡Mirad!

Shahraman …

¿Adónde va, Anciano?

No lo sé, Giv. No lo sé. – Y pensando, añadió. – Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, Shahraman.

Los Daevas de Sindra y Aesma habían reducido a todos los enemigos. La batalla estaba ganada. Sin embargo, Malik estaba seguro de que aún habría alguien para luchar contra él. Caminaba torpemente, soportando el peso de su espada en la espalda. Farah le seguía, preocupada.

Malik, ya lo has visto. ¡La batalla está ganada! Regresemos para que puedas descansar.

¡No! Sé que aún no ha terminado. ¡No hay señales de Karsham!

Habrá huido. Ya sabes que es un cobarde. – Farah se interpuso en su camino, sujetándole la cara. Pero Malik miraba al suelo. – Por favor, Malik … Regresemos.

Regresa tú, si quieres.

Pero …

¡Alteza! – Llamó un soldado. – Hemos visto al Príncipe Cyrus subir a esa montaña acompañado de un hombre que no conocemos. Iban siguiendo a un pájaro gigante ¿Qué debemos hacer?

¿El hombre que le acompañaba tenía una bufanda azul y roja? – Preguntó Farah.

Sí.

Es Arsalan. – Farah se giró para hablar con Malik, pero él no estaba a su lado. Había comenzado a caminar hacia donde señalaba el soldado. - ¡Malik!

Voy a ir en su busca. – Dijo.

¿Qué hacemos entonces, Alteza? ¿Vamos con vos?

No. Regresad al campamento y atended a los heridos.

¡Tú también te vuelves al campamento! – Le ordenó Farah, tirando de él.

¡He dicho que no! ¡Suéltame!

Y de un empujón, Malik tiró a Farah al suelo y continuó su camino. Se quedó de piedra. Aquello era un suicidio. No comprendía por qué quería morir de ese modo. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Farah le observó hasta desaparecer tras los árboles. Entonces, decidida, se giró hacia el soldado.

¡Bajad de vuestro caballo! – El soldado obedeció, confuso, y Farah montó en el animal. – Necesito llegar a Cyrus antes que Malik …

Farah desapareció por otro camino. No podía dejar que Malik la viese. Más arriba, Arsalan continuaba respondiendo a las provocaciones de Karsham.

Vais a acabar todos muertos. – Amenazó él.

Lo dudo mucho. – Intervino Kaileena. – Los soldados de Sindra ya habrán podido reducir a tus subordinados. Así que me atrevería a decir que eres el último que queda.

¿En serio? – Arsalan le miró y se frotó las manos. - ¡Genial! Acabemos rápido contigo, que tengo hambre y ese pollo gigante que llevabas contigo seguro que está delicioso asado.

Bueno, ya basta. – Dijo Karsham, irritado. - ¡Voy a dejarte tan destrozado que ni tus secuaces te reconocerán!

Y yo voy a hacer que te tragues cada una de tus palabras y que luego le pidas perdón a la Emperatriz.

¡Se acabó!

Karsham fue a lanzarse sobre Arsalan, pero Cyrus intervino y bloqueó su ataque. Comenzó entonces una batalla entre los tres. Kaileena observaba cómo Cyrus y Arsalan trataban de romper la defensa de Karsham. Pero el Daeva era muy buen espadachín, y a pesar de las habilidades del Príncipe y el ladrón, ninguno de ellos lograba tocarle.

Aquella lucha se prolongó durante un largo tiempo. Karsham había optado por tratar de eliminar a Cyrus. Pero cuando quiso atacarle, Arsalan le agarró y lo quitó de su alcance. Tiró a Cyrus al suelo, sí, pero al menos le salvó.

¡Cyrus! – Kaileena corrió a su lado. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí … - En aquel momento, Karsham consiguió superar a Arsalan y se dispuso a saltar sobre ellos. - ¡Kaileena, cuidado!

De un empujón, Cyrus apartó a Kaileena y trató de bloquear los ataques de Karsham. Arsalan estaba en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de un duro golpe recibido. Cyrus no era capaz de ponerse en pie, pues Karsham le atacaba con tanta insistencia, que lo único que podía hacer era retroceder. Finalmente, en un desesperado intento de librarse de él, Cyrus atacó, pero no sólo bloqueó su estocada, sino que logró lanzar su espada lejos de él.

Decidida a enfrentarse a Karsham, Kaileena corrió hacia ello, dispuesta a matarle. Pero él se giró en el momento exacto, bloqueando su ataque. Ambos empezaron a forcejear. Kaileena se vio obligada a sujetar la espada con ambas manos para sostenerla. Aquello fue un grave error. En cuanto su brazo derecho ejerció presión sobre su hombro, Kaileena tuvo que soltar la espada, momento que Karsham aprovechó para tratar de eliminarla. Por suerte para ella, estaba lejos de él, y su espada sólo alcanzó a rozarle la cara, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

Cyrus había logrado recuperar su espada. Iba a aprovechar que Karsham estaba dándole la espalda para atacar. Pero el Simurgh apareció y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo. Arsalan aprovechó su intervención para saltar sobre él y sujetarse a una de sus patas. El animal comenzó a forcejear en el aire con él, hasta que logró clavar las garras de su guantelete en su ala derecha. Kaileena comenzó a gritar de dolor, retorciéndose mientras el Simurgh se revolvía para librarse de él.

¡¿Qué? ¡Imposible! – Se decía Arsalan. - ¡No ha llegado a tocarla!

El Simurgh aprovechó su distracción y se libró de él, lanzándolo al suelo. Arsalan cayó rodando junto a Kaileena, que parecía tranquilizarse.

¿Estáis bien?

Sí. – Aseguró ella, doliéndose.

¿Qué os ha pasado?

No lo sé … De pronto me ha empezado a doler el brazo derecho.

Tranquila.

Mi espada … - Le dijo, tratando de alcanzar la Espada del Escorpión. – Dadme mi espada.

Arsalan le dio a Kaileena su espada y la ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Ambos se unieron a Cyrus en su lucha contra Karsham. Mientras el Príncipe atacaba de frente, el ladrón se aproximó por detrás. Al bloquear un ataque de Cyrus y girarse para atacar a su otro oponente, Arsalan optó por saltar sobre él. Entonces intervino Kaileena, atacando a Karsham a la altura del estómago. Logró alcanzarle, pero él también la alcanzó a ella, consiguiendo sujetarla por el brazo izquierdo. Cuando Cyrus y Arsalan intentaron ayudarla, se giró hacia ellos y los lanzó lejos de una patada.

¡Vaya, vaya! – Exclamó, guardando su espada y sacando una daga similar a la que Kaileena encontró junto al Rey Shahraman cuando Karsham intentó matarle. – Reza lo que sepas, Kaileena.

Kaileena trataba de tirar para librarse de él, pero Karsham la tenía bien sujeta. Y al ser por el brazo izquierdo, no pudo ayudarse de su otro brazo. Ni Cyrus ni Arsalan podían ayudarla, ya que estaban en el suelo, tratando de levantarse después del duro golpe que Karsham les había propinado a ambos. Pero, para su sorpresa y alivio, apareció una ayuda inesperada.

¡Alto, Karsham! – Gritó Malik, apareciendo entre los árboles.

¿Aún sigues vivo? - Se sorprendió él. - ¡Pensaba que ya habrías caído!

¡Malik! – Farah apareció, cruzándose en su camino.

¡Y viene con la Princesita! Esto se pone interesante …

Malik, ¡por favor, detente! – Le suplicó Farah. - ¡No puedes luchar!

Farah, este no es el momento. ¡Apártate!

¡No!

¡Bah! Ya basta de sensiblerías … - Masculló asqueado, girándose hacia Kaileena de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara. – Adios, Kaileena.

Y empujándola, Karsham condujo a Kaileena hasta la entrada de los Túneles, tirándola al interior. Ella trató de aguantar el equilibrio, pero le fue imposible. Gritando, cayó al vacío.

Cyrus vio cómo la tiró y, enfurecido, trató de sacar fuerzas para levantarse. Pero no podía. La patada que Karsham le dio le había cortado la respiración, y Cyrus apenas podía respirar. Arsalan estaba en la misma situación, mareado por la falta de oxígeno.

Kaileena había logrado sujetarse en uno de los salientes con su mano izquierda. Estaba a la mitad del túnel. Miró arriba y abajo. Tenía un buen trozo que subir, pero si caía, sería difícil salir de allí de una pieza.

Fuera, Karsham se regocijaba por su hazaña mientras los demás le miraban con rabia. Malik, incapaz de aceptar que no tenía por qué morir, comenzó a caminar hacia Karsham. Farah trató de detenerle, sujetándole, pero él, presa de la ira que sentía en aquel momento, la empujó contra una roca, haciendo que Farah se golpease en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. Cyrus, algo más recuperado, corrió a socorrerla.

Farah, ¡Farah! Háblame, ¡dime algo!

Pero no despertaría tan fácilmente. Un hilo de sangre fluía por su sien hacia su mejilla. Malik la había herido. No entendía qué le pasaba a su hermano para actuar así. ¡Era su esposa! No quería que fuera a la batalla por miedo a que le hicieran daño y, al final, fue él quien terminó por agredirla.

Malik corrió hacia Karsham con su espada, pero el Daeva le esquivó con facilidad, riéndose.

¡Vamos, Malik! ¿No me dirás que vas a intentar enfrentarte a mí de nuevo?

Enfrentarme … ¡Y vencerte! – Amenazó él, con la respiración agitada.

Venga ya … - Se rió Karsham. – Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez, y ésta vez tu mujercita no va a poder atacarme por detrás … Básicamente porque acabas de noquearla.

¿Qué? – Confuso, Malik miró a Farah, quien seguía inconsciente, tratando de ser reanimada por Cyrus.

Farah, por favor, ¡abre los ojos! – Le decía Cyrus. - ¡Malik! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

No … - Malik volvió a mirar a Karsham, furioso. - ¡Vas a pagar!

¿Yo? ¡A mí no me eches la culpa!

No, ¡digo que vas a pagar por todo lo demás!

Y con esas palabras, Malik cargó contra él. Karsham le esquivaba. Estaba siendo muy lento y sus movimientos eran más que predecibles. Finalmente, bloqueó uno de sus ataques, empujándole lentamente hacia el mismo agujero por el que había tirado a Kaileena.

Vas a caer, Malik … - Le avisó, sonriendo.

Malik miró atrás y vio la entrada al túnel. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, Karsham seguía empujándole hacia allí. Aprovechando aquella distracción, el Daeva sacó lentamente la daga de su cinturón con la otra mano. Cuando Cyrus vio a Karsham con el arma preparada, la sangre se le congeló.

¡Malik!

Pero Malik se giró demasiado tarde. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Karsham ya había clavado la daga en su estómago. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo a la vez que el tiempo se paraba para él. Su espada cayó al suelo, su cara se quedó completamente inexpresiva durante una fracción de segundo. Pero cuando Karsham sacó la daga violentamente, Malik reaccionó llevándose ambas manos a la herida, cerrando los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento. El Daeva, no contento con ello aún, le propinó una patada y lo lanzó al agujero ante la aterrorizada mirada de Cyrus.

No … ¡No! – Dijo al ver a su hermano caer. - ¡Malik!

Kaileena estaba a mitad de camino. Le estaba costando mucho subir, debido a su hombro lesionado. Pero, cuando trataba de dar otro paso, vio que algo se venía sobre ella. Aquello le hizo soltarse del saliente, cayendo de nuevo. Al llegar al fondo, rodó por el suelo varias veces hasta frenarse. Se había golpeado el hombro derecho y maldecía al mundo entero, tratando de contener los gritos de dolor que deseaban escapar de su garganta.

Fuera, el hechizo hizo su efecto sobre el Simurgh, el cual sintió un fuerte dolor en su ala derecha, perdiendo el equilibrio en su vuelo y estrellándose contra la pared de la montaña. El impacto hizo que hubiera un desprendimiento, colapsando la entrada del túnel.

Kaileena seguía gimiendo de dolor. Pero había alguien más allí. Dejando a un lado su lesión, se dio la vuelta y se fijó en quien yacía no muy lejos de ella. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo reconocerle. Era Malik. Automáticamente, le vino a la memoria la imagen del Rey Shahraman tirado en el suelo del Templo, sangrando inconsciente. Malik estaba igual.

Su primera reacción fue darle la espalda. No creyó en su testimonio, la encarceló, la torturó y luego ridiculizó sus ideas delante de los demás generales. Pero no podía dejarle morir allí, y menos de ese modo. Así, que aproximándose con precaución, le habló.

Malik. – Le llamó, sacudiéndole levemente. – Malik, ¿puedes oírme?

¿Kaileena? – Dijo él, casi sin fuerzas.

Apretando los dientes, volvió a llevarse la mano a la herida, respirando con dificultad. Kaileena descendió la mirada y vio su ropa teñida de rojo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le desabrochó el chaleco de cuero y desquebrajó su camisa, notando la sangre brotar lentamente.

Tranquilo. – Le dijo. – Te pondrás bien.

No … ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Kaileena? De esta no salgo.

Sí que lo harás. – Kaileena se quitó la bufanda que llevaba, la puso sobre la herida y colocó la mano de Malik sobre ella. - ¡Presiona sobre la herida, Malik! Venga … - Con mucho cuidado, pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y le ayudó a levantarse. – Vamos a salir de aquí.

Cyrus se había quedado de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar. Había visto cómo Karsham apuñalaba a Malik y lo tiraba al mismo agujero donde momentos antes había lanzado a Kaileena. Era difícil sobrevivir a semejante caída. Y por si fuera poco, la salida estaba bloqueada, lo que les impedía poder rescatarles. Arsalan había visto también la caída de Malik, atónito.

Enfurecido, Cyrus cogió sus espadas y cargó contra Karsham. Arsalan se quedó cuidando de Farah, que seguía inconsciente. El Príncipe atacó a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas, combinando diferentes técnicas para confundirle.

Karsham bloqueó uno de los ataques de Cyrus con su espada, pero lo que no esperaba era que su rival contraatacase con su otra espada, partiendo en dos la suya y que le diera un cabezazo. Un arma menos. Karsham retrocedió dolorido. Cyrus se había hecho una herida en la frente, pero ni se inmutaba.

Ya más inseguro, sacó su ballesta y apuntó a Cyrus con ella. Inmediatamente, retrocedió buscando un lugar donde ocultarse. Karsham disparó, pero Cyrus, haciendo honor a su reputación, hizo acrobacias para esquivarla. Karsham no podía creerlo. Agobiado, se dispuso a cargar otra flecha. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Cyrus corrió hacia él, cogió impulso, puso sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a darle varias patadas giratorias.

Karsham arrojó la ballesta y retrocedió. Nervioso, sacó su daga de nuevo, como último recurso. Cyrus clavó sus espadas en el suelo y caminó hacia él. Karsham trató de atacarle, pero esquivó su estocada y le agarró el brazo, atrayéndole hacia él. Entonces, Cyrus se dejó caer con Karsham sobre él, y aprovechando la inercia de la caída, le impulsó con los pies y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Volviendo a coger sus espadas, caminó de nuevo hacia él. Karsham intentó atacarle torpemente, viendo la superioridad que estaba mostrando su oponente. Entonces, tras saltar sobre él varias veces para desorientarlo, Cyrus decidió poner punto final a aquella pelea.

Cyrus soltó una de sus espadas, corrió hacia Karsham y saltó sobre él, agarrándole el brazo en el que tenía la daga. Al caer tras él, su brazo le rodeaba el cuello, impidiéndole moverse si no era mirando a su enemigo. Mientras le sujetaba el brazo, su espada se dirigía hacia su espalda, y poco a poco, la mano con la que le tenía sujetado fue en busca de su daga. Karsham sabía que aquello no terminaría bien para él.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor le sacudió la espalda, pero comenzó a perder la sensibilidad. Le había clavado la daga en la espalda, justo en la columna. Sintió el aliento de Cyrus en la nuca, aproximándose a su oído para decirle unas últimas palabras antes de matarle.

Ensuciaste mi reputación, intentaste asesinar a mi padre, te aliaste con sus enemigos, engañaste a Kaileena, me la arrebataste tanto a ella como a mi hermano … - Le dijo, y con voz amenazante, añadió. – Y ahora, yo te arrebataré la vida …

Y entonces, Cyrus cogió su otra espada, atravesó con ambas el torso de Karsham, las sacó hacia los lados, partiéndole en dos, y antes de que ambas partes se separasen, atravesó las dos espadas, cortándole la cabeza. El cuerpo de Karsham se desplomó delante de Cyrus, formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Cyrus se quedó mirando al cadáver con expresión seria, respirando agitadamente. Cuando se calmó y volvió en sí, tiró sus espadas, corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba la entrada al túnel y comenzó a quitar piedras. Pero había algunas demasiado grandes. Sería imposible quitarlas todas.

De pronto, notó algo aproximarse. Alzó la cabeza y vio al Simurgh posarse sobre los pedruscos. Cyrus retrocedió cauteloso. El animal caminó hacia él. Arsalan llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a atacar. Pero Cyrus le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué es lo que queréis? – Trató de dialogar con la criatura, pero no le respondió. - ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¡Pensaba que erais una criatura gentil y noble y os habéis aliado con unos asesinos! ¡¿Por qué?

El Simurgh ignoró sus palabras, se aproximó al cadáver de Karsham y cogió con el pico la pluma impregnada con la sangre de Kaileena, mostrándosela.

Varios metros bajo tierra, en los túneles, Kaileena y Malik buscaban una salida. Él apenas podía caminar, casi iba arrastrando los pies. Llegaron a un cruce con otro túnel. Había un pequeño torrente de agua fluyendo hacia un lado.

Agua … - Murmuró Kaileena. – Este túnel debe llevar al exterior.

Síguelo … - Dijo Malik, haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie. – Una vez lleguemos al río, podremos encontrar el campamento.

¿Cómo vas?

No sé cuánto podré aguantar … - Malik apretó los dientes, tratando de soportar el dolor.

Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí.

Kaileena continuó cargando con Malik por el túnel, a pesar de las molestias que le provocaba su hombro. Tras varios minutos tirando de él, sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear.

Kaileena, para, para … - Le dijo, apoyándose en una pared. Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo y apartó la bufanda de la herida. Seguía sangrando con la misma intensidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, echando la cabeza para atrás. – No puedo seguir.

Déjame ver … - Kaileena le echó un vistazo. Ciertamente, la herida no tenía buena pinta. – Tranquilo, tú mantén la calma. La salida no debe de estar muy lejos.

No … Déjalo. – Se negó él, respirando cada vez con más dificultad. – Vete tú. Regresa con los demás … Ya es tarde para mí.

No voy a dejarte aquí, Malik. – Kaileena se sentó a su lado y se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, dolorida. – Maldita sea …

Lo siento …

¿Qué?

Perdóname … - Suplicó él, incapaz de mirarla.

¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?

De la Prisión, las torturas, ¡todo lo que te hice! ¡Lo siento, Kaileena!

Malik, creo que la camisa te está apretando demasiado. ¡Estás delirando! – Dijo ella, tratando de desabrochársela. Pero al ver su torso, se quedó de piedra. - ¡¿Pero qué …? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? Malik, ¡¿qué es esto?

El castigo por mi testarudez y egoísmo … - Confesó, agachando la cabeza.

¿Castigo? No … ¡No serías capaz! – Malik se quitó uno de sus guantes, mostrándole su mano llena de cicatrices. - ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Porque soy un cobarde y prefiero refugiarme en mi orgullo antes que pedir perdón … - Explicó. Comenzó a dolerle el brazo izquierdo y el pecho otra vez. – Por eso no veo motivo para que cargues conmigo hasta la salida.

No digas tonterías. – Kaileena se colocó a su lado y trató de volver a levantarle. – Vamos, arriba.

Kaileena tiró de él, pero las piernas no le respondían. El dolor del pecho iba en aumento y Malik comenzaba a perder las pocas esperanzas que tenía de salir de allí con vida, por mucho que ella le animara a seguir.

No puedo … Por favor, Kaileena, ¡vete! Déjame aquí y no te preocupes por mí.

De eso nada. ¡Te sacaré de aquí aunque estés cadáver! – Kaileena miró hacia el final del túnel. Había oído algo. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Tú también lo has oído?

Alguien se acerca … - Dijo ella al ver una sombra aproximándose.

Kaileena, hay una daga escondida en mi bota izquierda. – Le dijo en voz baja. – Cógela.

A prisa, Kaileena cogió la daga y se preparó para luchar. La sombra se acercó más hasta que pudo reconocer quién era. Se trataba de uno de los secuaces de Karsham, que andaba merodeando aquellos túneles por si alguno de ellos trataba de huir por allí. No le costó matar a aquel matón. Era muy lento, por lo que no tuvo dificultad en clavarle la daga en el cuello y dejarlo desangrándose en el suelo.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Kaileena no contó. Estando uno de los esbirros de Karsham, el otro no debía andar lejos. Y, efectivamente, también estaba por allí. Concretamente, su compañero se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, aprovechando que Kaileena estaba distraída con el primero.

Malik trató de avisarla, pero en su estado, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y aquel Daeva rodeó sin problemas el cuello de Kaileena con una soga y empezó a tirar, estrangulándola.

Arriba, Cyrus observaba la pluma que el Simurgh le había dado, confuso.

¿Qué es esto? Está manchada de sangre … - Miró al Simurgh. - ¿Qué queréis que haga con esta pluma? ¿Podríais traer de vuelta a Kaileena y a mi hermano?

Pero en aquel momento, víctima del hechizo que le poseía, el Simurgh comenzó a sacudirse, emitiendo un sonido que estaba volviendo loco a Cyrus.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Cyrus observó al enorme animal retorcerse de dolor, tratando de adivinar qué le pasaba. Entonces, se fijó en su pata. Estaba herido. Aquella era la herida que él mismo le provocó. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Kaileena también tenía una herida en el mismo lado, y no sabía cómo se la había hecho. Aquello podría ser coincidencia, pero al fijarse en el ala derecha de la criatura, vio que no la batía del mismo modo que la izquierda. Tenía las mismas heridas que Kaileena.

Aún confuso por la pluma manchada de sangre, Cyrus buscó en las alforjas de Karsham hasta que halló un libro. Lo abrió por la página marcada y pudo leer un hechizo. Entonces comprendió qué estaba pasando. El Simurgh y Kaileena estaban vinculados. Todo lo que sufriera uno, lo padecería el otro también. Si aquella criatura estaba sufriendo, era porque algo le pasaba a Kaileena. ¡Y aquella pluma era lo que les unía! Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ahora lo entiendo … - Y con la misma daga con la que había matado a Karsham, apuntó a la pluma apoyada en el suelo diciendo. - ¡Simurgh! ¡Te libero de tu hechizo!

Cuando atravesó la pluma con la daga, una fuerte sacudida le lanzó al suelo. Al levantarse, una luz cegadora rodeaba al Simurgh, que ya había recuperado la compostura. Cyrus se acercó a él y le habló en un tono optimista y cercano.

Se acabó, Simurgh. – Le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. – Ya eres libre.

Gracias, Príncipe Cyrus. – Escuchó su voz en su mente, como la vez anterior.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kaileena? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Estaba dejando de respirar … - Le anunció apenado. Cyrus cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, abatido. – Lo lamento.

¿No puedes hacer nada por ella y por mi hermano? – Cyrus tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Aún así, quería mantener la esperanza. - ¿Traerlos de vuelta?

Me temo que sin las plumas que le entregué a Zal no puedo hacer nada.

¿Y no puedes usar una de tus plumas? ¿Cualquiera?

No, esas plumas eran únicas. Se crearon con ese fin. No hay más. – El Simurgh se dispuso a marcharse. – Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas tal y como están.

Y con aquellas palabras, alzó el vuelo y se marchó. Cyrus observó a la magnífica criatura volar hasta desaparecer tras las nubes. Entonces, apareció Sindra.

Dioses … ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Estáis todos bien?

No … Todos no.

Mientras tanto, Kaileena luchaba por respirar. Soltó la daga y se llevó las manos al cuello, tratando de alejar aquella cuerda de su piel. Forcejeó con su agresor con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llevarle hacia una pared para golpearle con ella. Pero él fue más rápido y empleó la misma táctica con ella, aplastándola violentamente contra el frío muro de piedra mientras la mataba lentamente.

Kaileena perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Continuaba forcejeando, pero cada vez con menos insistencia. Malik pudo ver cómo se iban cerrando sus ojos lentamente. La estaba asfixiando. Tenía que actuar, pero su corazón estaba fallándole de nuevo, y el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Vio a Kaileena intentando alcanzar la daga. Entonces, haciendo uso de su último suspiro, Malik empleó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ponerse en pie, coger la daga, y dejarse caer sobre el Daeva, clavándosela en la espalda, junto al cuello.

El Daeva cayó al suelo sobre Kaileena. Se lo quitó de encima y vio a Malik tumbado junto a ellos. Se acercó a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no daba señales de vida.

¿Malik?

Sindra atendió a Farah junto a Arsalan mientras Cyrus buscaba sin esperanzas la entrada del túnel quitando piedras. Encontró la espada de Malik y la de Kaileena, pero no consiguió abrirse paso hasta la entrada. Desolado, miró ambas espadas, destrozado. Farah despertó, y ahora era responsabilidad suya comunicarle tal trágica noticia.

Farah, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí … O eso creo … ¿Habéis vencido a Karsham? – Cyrus asintió. Preocupada, hizo su más temida pregunta.- ¿Y Malik? ¿Dónde está?

Él … - Cyrus suspiró, apartando la mirada. – Lo siento, Farah.

¿Qué? – Farah creía haber escuchado mal. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando Cyrus. - ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Cyrus se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratando tanto de consolarla a ella como de buscar él mismo consuelo.

Karsham le ha matado … - Le anunció, no pudiendo evitar echarse a llorar.

No … No, dime que no es cierto. – Farah se alejó de él y le miró a los ojos. - ¡Dime que eso no es verdad!

Lo siento, lo siento …

No puede ser … - Farah le abrazó rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, incapaz de creer que había perdido a Malik. Quiso buscar consuelo también en su amiga, pero no la vio allí. - ¿Dónde está Kaileena? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

Cuando Farah le preguntó por Kaileena, Cyrus se puso más tenso y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Lloraba no sólo por haberla perdido, sino de rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por rescatarla.

No … ¡¿Ella también?

Ambos lloraron abrazados, observados por Arsalan y Sindra, que también se lamentaban. Tras unos minutos, Farah se separó de Cyrus, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Al menos … ¿Podremos darles una sepultura digna?

Tendremos que buscar sus cuerpos … - Le dijo, mostrándole la entrada al túnel cubierta de rocas.

Dioses …

Farah se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No sólo les habían arrebatado a sus dos personas más queridas, sino que, además, no podrían celebrar un funeral con sus restos mortales. Malik y Kaileena jamás hallarían el descanso eterno.

El Simurgh volaba hacia su cueva, buscando recuperarse del hechizo que tanto daño le había hecho, cuando, de pronto, escuchó el llanto de una mujer en su cabeza. Era Kaileena. El vínculo entre ambos parecía no estar roto del todo. A fin de cuentas, le salvó la vida una vez, cuando Cyrus se lo suplicó, ofreciéndose a ocupar su lugar si era necesario.

Escuchar a una mujer que había sido tan dura y cruel con la humanidad durante tantos años llorar del modo en que lo estaba haciendo despertó su curiosidad. Transformándose en un espíritu, encontró una entrada a los túneles y siguió el sonido de su voz.

La escena que vio le conmovió. Malik yacía muerto en el suelo, rodeado por un pequeño charco de sangre. Su torso y manos estaban empapadas en aquel rojizo líquido también. A su lado, Kaileena trataba de reanimarle, cubriendo la herida con sus propias manos, llamándole una y otra vez. Pero no lo lograba.

Esto no está pasando … - Se decía ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¡No puede estar pasando!

De nuevo, se acercó a Malik, lo sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a llamarle en un intento desesperado de traerle de vuelta.

Malik, por favor … ¡Abre los ojos!

Tranquila, Emperatriz.- Escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Instintivamente, Kaileena cogió la daga y se giró, amenazante. Pero su expresión cambió al ver a un espíritu, una figura humana blanca como las mismas nubes. - ¡¿Quién sois vos?

Bajad el arma. No hay razón para pelear. – Le dijo, sujetándole la muñeca. – Soy Zal, supongo que ya me conoceréis.

Sois el padre de Rostam, el espíritu de las Leyendas del Templo de Babilonia … - Murmuró Kaileena, tirando la daga. Al tratar de retroceder, impresionada, notó que había algo detrás de ella. Era el Simurgh, que estaba acercándose a Malik. – ¡Eh, eh! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?

No os alarméis. El Simurgh ha escuchado vuestro lamento por la muerte de este humano y quiere saber qué ha pasado. – Zal la rodeó con el brazo - ¿Cómo ha muerto?

Estaba herido … Pero había sufrido un ataque al corazón durante la batalla, ¡no entiendo por qué regresó!

¿Un ataque al corazón?

Sí, y no es el primero. – Le explicó ella, llorando. – Por lo que sé, lleva con problemas de corazón desde que era joven. – Kaileena se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Dioses… ¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Farah?

Mientras Zal la distraía, el Simurgh marcó el torso de Malik con sus garras y le hizo una señal a su compañero.

Es una historia muy trágica. Pero no veo por qué hay que lamentarse. – Le dijo, invitándola a girarse. Malik estaba respirando.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena no podía creerlo.

Sobrevivirá … Y ahora, salid de aquí y regresad con el Príncipe Cyrus. Recordadle que tiene una deuda pendiente con el Simurgh y conmigo, que no se le olvide …

Y cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, el Simurgh la agarró del brazo con una de sus garras, sujetó a Malik con la otra, y los lanzó hacia el exterior. Tras unos segundos vertiginosos, por fin llegaron al final del túnel. La salida estaba en una cascada que el río formaba montaña abajo, y ambos cayeron por ella. Kaileena trató de sujetar a Malik, pero con la fuerza de la corriente, lo perdió de vista.

El agua estaba gélida. Parecía como si miles de agujas estuvieran atravesando su cuerpo. Apenas podía moverse o respirar, sus músculos se habían entumecido y la sangre parecía congelarse en sus venas. Buscó bajo el agua a Malik, pero se vio obligada a salir a la superficie.

La corriente la tenía completamente a su merced. Kaileena trataba de nadar a contra corriente para salir de allí, pero le era imposible. Finalmente, logró aferrarse a una roca. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, vio el cuerpo de Malik flotar no muy lejos de ella. Tan rápido como pudo, nadó hasta él y le sujetó. Entonces comenzó la difícil misión de salir del agua.

Esforzándose al máximo, Kaileena fue acercándose a la orilla poco a poco, conforme la corriente los arrastraba río abajo. Tras varios minutos luchando por mantenerse a flote con Malik inconsciente, llegó a una zona donde el río se frenó y pudo alcanzar la orilla. Se arrastró por las piedras del lecho del río hasta llegar a una zona donde apenas había agua. Allí, dejó a Malik tumbado boca arriba y le miró brevemente. Seguía respirando.

Kaileena intentó levantarse, pero ni con la ayuda de sus brazos y sus piernas podía sostenerse. Exhausta y congelada, se rindió y cayó rendida sobre las piedras. Tenían más de medio cuerpo dentro del agua aún, y si no conseguían salir, sucumbirían al frío y morirían congelados.

Pero el destino estaba de su lado. Habían ido a parar junto al campamento. Kalim y Arun estaban cerca de allí, hablando con los dos de los generales.

Entonces, ¿de cuántos carruajes disponemos? – Preguntó Arun.

Unos veinte. – Respondió un general. – Están llegando más de pueblos cercanos.

Los Daevas dicen que los heridos más graves pueden ir a Aresura. – Comentó otro. – Es lo más cercano a este lugar.

Un momento … - Dijo Kalim, mirando hacia el río. – Allí hay alguien.

Poneos en guardia. – Ordenó Arun.

Los cuatro generales se aproximaron cautelosamente. No sabían si eran enemigos o no. Pero al acercarse a ellos, no tardaron en reconocerles.

¡Son Kaileena y Malik! – Exclamó Kalim, corriendo hacia ellos.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Arun observó a Malik y Kalim se centró en Kaileena.

Está inconsciente, pero no está herido. – Dijo Arun. - ¿Cómo está Kaileena?

Tiene los ojos abiertos … Pero no responde. – Le respondió él, preocupado. Kalim le había dado la vuelta y estaba intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero Kaileena tenía la mirada perdida y tiritaba de frío. – Kaileena, ¿podéis oírme?

Vosotros dos, llevaos al Príncipe Malik al campamento, rápido. – Ordenó Arun a los otros generales. Seguidamente, se colocó junto a su hermano y tocó la piel de Kaileena. – Está helada … Hay que llevarla al campamento, aprisa.

Arun se quitó la capa y la colocó en el suelo, fuera del agua. Entre los dos, sacaron a Kaileena del río, la colocaron sobre ella y la llevaron cuidadosamente al campamento. Lo habían logrado. Finalmente, Malik y ella estaban a salvo.


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36: Venganza**

Cyrus y los demás descendieron de las montañas, completamente abatidos. Llevaba a Farah en brazos, incapaz de caminar por sí sola. Lloraba en silencio con la mirada perdida. Arsalan y Sindra iban con ellos, él, cargando con las espadas de Malik y Kaileena, lo único que quedaba de ellos … O eso pensaban.

Al adentrarse en el campamento, vieron las consecuencias de la batalla. Decenas de soldados sentados, tirados en el suelo, esperando a que los médicos, desbordados, pudieran atenderles. Otros eran transportados a Aresura para poder recuperarse. Los carruajes iban y venían. Poco a poco, el campamento iba quedándose vacío.

Estaban llegando a sus tiendas cuando, al levantar la vista, Cyrus vio una figura a lo lejos que le resultaba familiar. No pudo creerlo cuando se fijó en quién era.

No puede ser … - Dijo, llamando la atención de Farah. – Es … ¡Kaileena!

¿Qué? – Farah miró en la misma dirección y la vio allí, y, a su lado, reconoció a otra persona. - ¡Y también está Malik!

Automáticamente, Farah saltó de los brazos de Cyrus y ambos corrieron hasta ellos. Kaileena les escuchó acercarse y se giró levemente. Estaba tapada con una manta, encogida, tiritando de frío y con los labios morados. Malik estaba en una camilla, aún inconsciente.

¡Kaileena! – Exclamó Cyrus, llegando hasta ella y abrazándola. - ¡Gracias a los Dioses! ¡Estás viva! – La observó brevemente y vio que estaba pálida. – Por el amor de Ormazd, ¡estás helada! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Te … Tengo frío … - Dijo ella, tartamudeando. Trató de cubrirse más con la manta, pero no le servía de nada.

No está herido … - Dijo Farah, examinando a Malik.

¿Qué?

¡No está herido! Su camisa está rota y manchada de sangre, pero no hay herida. Sólo hay unos arañazos.

Eso no es posible … - Cyrus se acercó a Malik y comprobó que, efectivamente, no tenía ninguna herida grave. Se giró hacia Kaileena. – Kai, ¿qué ha pasado en los túneles?

El Simurgh ... – Respondió ella, sin mirarles.

¿Le ha curado? – Cyrus no se lo creía.

Su ropa está empapada. Voy a llevarlo dentro para que entre en calor. Con este frío no es bueno que esté así en su estado. – Explicó Farah, ordenando a varios soldados que llevaran a Malik a su tienda. – Deberías hacer lo mismo con Kaileena. No tiene buen aspecto.

Sí, no me gusta nada cómo tiene las manos y la cara. – Cyrus miró a Kaileena y se acercó a ella. - ¿Puedes andar?

Creo que sí … - Dijo ella, levantándose con su ayuda.

Tranquila. – Cyrus la sujetó. - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

No. Caminar me vendrá bien …

Arsalan, ¿me echas una mano? – Le preguntó Farah, alejándose.

¡Claro! – Arsalan miró a Cyrus. – Nos vemos luego.

Farah se retiró a su tienda, seguida de Arsalan. Los soldados ya habían llevado a Malik al interior. Sindra se quedó con Cyrus y Kaileena, sin saber qué hacer.

Bueno … - Dijo Cyrus. - ¿Queréis echarme una mano?

Claro.

Cuando Arsalan entró en la tienda de Farah y Malik se quedó maravillado. Sólo era una simple tienda, y sin embargo estaba llena de lujos y materiales de calidad. Era muy diferente a las muchas tiendas donde había buscado cobijo en sus aventuras, cuyas telas estaban agrietadas y dejaban pasar el aire frío al interior. Esa, en cambio, mantenía una temperatura agradable.

¡Vaya con la tienda del Principito! – Dijo, mirando a su alrededor, riéndose. - ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir todo esto?

Arsalan, échame una mano a quitarle la ropa, por favor. – Le insistió, cogiendo ropa seca para Malik. – A este paso acabará enfermando …

Vale, vale … - Se quitó el guantelete y sujetó a Malik, de modo que quedase sentado y así Farah pudiera quitarle la camisa. – Pues sí que pesa …

No tiene ni un rasguño … - Murmuró Farah.

Bueno … Tiene varios cortes muy hermosos, eh.

¡Me refiero a heridas de combate! – Dijo ella, molesta. – Es como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Esos arañazos son obra del Simurgh.

¿Y qué es ese Simurgh?

El pájaro gigante que iba con Karsham. Devolvió una vez a Kaileena a la vida y ahora lo ha vuelto a hacer con Malik …

Farah desabrochó los cinturones de Malik y le quitó las botas, que estaban llenas de agua. Después, tiró de los pantalones. Arsalan, fiel a su descarado humor, no pudo evitar hacer algún comentario.

¡Ah! – Exclamó, sorprendido. - ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó ella, confusa.

Menuda mercancía tiene el futuro Rey … - Y arqueando una ceja, añadió. – Por eso estáis casada con el, ¿eh?

¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Protestó ella. - ¿Acaso crees que eso me importa?

Entonces, ¿cómo una mujer como vos está casada con un hombre con él? ¿Cuántos años os saca? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

Diecisiete.

Más a mi favor … ¡Podría ser vuestro padre!

Le quiero, ¿qué más hace falta?

Pero, ¿qué habéis visto en él que os atraiga tanto?

Deberías aprender a mirar más allá del físico, Arsalan. – Respondió ella, vistiendo a Malik. – Es leal, tierno y …

También el futuro Rey. – Terminó él.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Oh, vamos … ¡No me digáis que no sabéis lo que pasa cuando un Príncipe se convierte en Rey! – Farah le miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y confusión. – El Rey se centra en su Reino, está todo el tiempo fuera, viajando a las diferentes regiones de su territorio y luchando en guerras. El papel de su esposa es darle descendientes y criarlos en su ausencia.

Él no es así.

Pero lo será.

¡No! – Farah notó que Malik comenzaba a moverse. – Ahora no quiero oír ni una palabra más al respecto. Está despertando.

Vale … Pero ya os digo que lo será.

La Princesa le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Arsalan. Malik abrió los ojos, desorientado. Vio a Farah a su lado, observándole atentamente, y reaccionó.

¿Farah? ¿E … Eres tú? – Malik extendió el brazo, tratando de alcanzarla.

¡Claro que soy yo! – Farah cogió su mano y la llevo hasta su rostro. Estaba fría. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué ha pasado? – Malik parecía no saber ni dónde estaba. Miraba a su alrededor una y otra vez. - ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

¿No recuerdas nada?

Recuerdo que un Daeva estaba estrangulando a Kaileena y que me lancé sobre él … Luego, sólo vi oscuridad.

El Simurgh te ha devuelto a la vida. – Le explicó ella, sonriendo. – Te ha salvado.

¿El Simurgh? – Farah asintió. Malik la miró asombrado. - ¿Y Kaileena? ¿Cómo está?

Está viva.

Pero, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien?

No sé qué decir … Cuando os vimos no tenía buen aspecto. – Respondió ella. – Kalim me ha dicho que os encontraron en la orilla del río. Tú estabas inconsciente, pero ella parecía exhausta. Seguramente nadó a contracorriente para sacarte de allí. – Farah, viendo la cara de preocupación de Malik, trató de suavizar la situación. – Pero seguro que se pondrá bien. Estará cansada, nada más. Cyrus se encargará de ella. Se recuperará pronto, no te preocupes.

Espero que sea como dices … - Malik vio a Arsalan junto a ellos. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Es Arsalan, un aliado nuestro. – Explicó Farah. – Salvó a Cyrus de sus soldados y ha luchado valerosamente a nuestro lado.

¿Y qué quiere? ¿Una recompensa? – Malik se estaba mostrando muy hostil ante él.

¿Por qué dices eso?

¿Para qué ha venido si no a nuestra tienda?

Me ha estado ayudando a quitarte la ropa mojada. Deberías mostrarte un poco más agradecido. Estuvo protegiéndome después de que TÚ me dejaras inconsciente.

Malik guardó silencio, recordando lo rudo que había sido con ella. Nada más despertar, había visto a su mujer acompañada por otro hombre. Lo cierto era que Farah había aceptado a Arsalan en el grupo bastante bien, sin importar que fuera un simple ladrón. Y eso le preocupaba. De la nada, aparece un hombre mucho más joven que él, despreocupado, sin ataduras, mucho más en forma, pues sólo había que ver su torso para comprenderlo, y que, curiosamente, había congeniado a la perfección con ella. Siendo Malik el hombre que era, tenía motivos para ponerse celoso.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya … - Dijo Arsalan, cogiendo sus cosas. – No quiero ser el motivo de una disputa conyugal.

No, la que se va soy yo. – Dijo Farah. – Voy a ver cómo está Kaileena. Tú quédate vigilándole.

¿Vi … Vigilarle?

¡¿Vigilarme él a MÍ? – Exclamó Malik, indignado.

Sí, estás débil y ambos sabemos tus puntos débiles. – Respondió ella, señalándole. – Así que estate quietecito y no hagas esfuerzos.

Farah se giró y abandonó la tienda. Arsalan se quedó mirando a Malik, que le miraba amenazante. Mientras tanto, Cyrus y Sindra habían logrado llevar a Kaileena poco a poco hasta su tienda. Apenas podía moverse. Al final, había tenido que llevarla en brazos, pues tropezaba y caminaba con mucha dificultad.

Le habían preguntado por el camino qué había pasado, pero apenas recordaba fragmentos sueltos. Eso preocupaba a Cyrus. Kaileena parecía estar empeorando. Utilizaba frases incoherentes y pronunciaba mal, como si fuera un bebé. Eso, definitivamente, no era normal.

Ya en la tienda, Cyrus dejó a Kaileena en manos de Sindra y buscó ropa de abrigo para que entrase en calor. La Princesa Daeva la estaba ayudando a quitarse la armadura para poder desvestirse, pero Kaileena se movía con mucha lentitud, como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera. Farah llegó para ayudarles, pero la situación no mejoraría mucho aún estando ella.

¿Todavía está así? – Dijo al entrar.

¡Pero si apenas se mueve! – Protestaba Sindra.

Os echaré una mano. – Farah se acercó a ellas y comenzó a quitarle la armadura mientras Sindra la sujetaba. – Kaileena, levanta los brazos.

¿Kaileena? – Repitió Sindra, pues Kaileena no se movía. - ¿Qué le pasa?

Esperad, esperad … - Dijo Farah, examinándola. – Tiene las manos y los pies morados …

Por eso debemos darnos prisa. Está pálida. ¡Miradle la cara!

Kaileena, ¿me escuchas? – Pero Kaileena no respondía. Parecía estar en su mundo. - ¿Kaileena?

¿Qué? – Balbuceó ella, mirándola. Al momento, apartó la cara y miró al suelo. – Estoy cansada. Mami, quiero irme a casa …

¿Mami? – Repitió Sindra. – Dioses, está perdiendo la cordura.

Hay que secarla y hacer que entre en calor. – Dijo Farah. – Vamos a quitarle la …

De pronto, Kaileena se desplomó, cayendo al suelo. Cuando Sindra y Farah la colocaron mirando al techo, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, pero no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Poco a poco, los cerró. Alarmadas, ambas mujeres trataron de reanimarla, pero no lograban nada. Cyrus acudió también, preocupado por ella.

¡¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntaba él, histérico.

Apenas tiene pulso y le cuesta respirar. – Dijo Sindra, examinando sus constantes vitales. Le levantó un párpado y vio si reaccionaba ante un objeto cercano, pero no funcionaba y, además, tenía las pupilas dilatadas. – No reacciona … ¡Tenemos que hacer que entre en calor ya!

¡¿Y qué hacemos?

Cyrus, quítate la ropa. – Le dijo Farah.

¡¿Qué? – Aquello pareció indignarle. - ¿Quitármela para qué?

En estos casos lo mejor para hacer entrar en calor a una persona es el contacto piel con piel. – Explicó Farah.

¿Y por qué no le damos un baño de agua caliente? Entrará en calor más rápido.

Porque eso la mataría. – Respondió Sindra. – Debe entrar en calor poco a poco. Un cambio brusco de temperatura acabaría con ella … ¡De modo que ya os estáis quitando la ropa!

Está bien, está bien …

Cyrus comenzó a desnudarse mientras Farah y Sindra despojaban a Kaileena de su ropa. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener un tono azulado, y aquello, desde luego, no era buena señal. Ya no sólo eran las manos y los pies, sino el cuerpo entero.

Vale, ya estoy. – Avisó Cyrus, cubriéndose con un cojín. - ¿Ahora qué?

Ayúdanos a llevarla a la cama. – Dijo Farah. Cyrus cogió a Kaileena y la tumbó sobre los cojines, cubriéndola con una manta. – Bien, ahora, métete con ella.

¿Meterme con ella en la misma cama? ¿Desnudos?

¡Vaya! Veo que el frío no ha afectado a tu capacidad de pensar. – Le respondió ella. – Dentro, ¡vamos!

Avergonzado, Cyrus se tumbó junto a Kaileena. Farah y Sindra la acercaron a él, quedando completamente abrazados.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Está helada! – Protestó Cyrus.

Precisamente por eso. Ahora tienes que transmitirle tu calor. – Explicó Farah.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

Manteneos cerca de ella, que esté en contacto con vos constantemente. – Explicó Sindra, echándoles más mantas encima y cubriendo a Kaileena prácticamente hasta los ojos. – Aseguraos de que tanto sus manos como sus pies entren en calor.

Sí, es lo que tiene más frío … - Protestó Cyrus, apretando los dientes.

Deja de quejarte. – Dijo Farah. – Ya verás como dentro de un rato estará mejor. Le diré a Arsalan que se quede con vosotros y que nos avise cuando despierte.

Está bien …

Yo voy a ver cómo están los míos. – Dijo Sindra, retirándose. – Adiós.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon, dejándolos solos. Cyrus acercó a Kaileena a él lo máximo que pudo, sosteniendo una de sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba frío, como un cadáver. Estaba completamente pálida y algunas partes de su cuerpo se habían vuelto azuladas. Apenas podía notar su respiración o su pulso. Temía por su vida. La veía tan débil, sucumbiendo a las inclemencias del frío … Tenía que hacerla entrar en calor como fuera. Preocupado y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, Cyrus le dio un beso en la frente, esperando que se recuperase.

No muy lejos de allí, Malik continuaba mirando a Arsalan con mala cara. El joven ladrón se sentía incómodo ante la mirada asesina del Príncipe. No le había caído bien, de eso estaba seguro. Debía cuidar sus palabras. Un error, y podía darse por muerto.

¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó Malik, desconfiado.

¿Perdón?

¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me digas que has luchado a nuestro lado por simple lealtad a mi padre.

El Daeva que os traicionó también causó estragos en mi grupo de ladrones. Mató a varios de mis mejores hombres y nos humilló.

Entonces habéis luchado por venganza.

En parte. – Admitió Arsalan, mostrándose serio. – Pero cuando supimos lo que se rumoreaba sobre los traidores al Rey Shahraman, no dudamos en acudir. Cualquier ayuda es poca en esta situación.

¿Situación? – Malik se levantó, sorprendido e indignado. - ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de la situación por la que estamos pasando?

¡Eh! No debéis levantaros.

¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes! ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Sé que los leales a Saman se han estado ocultando en la ciudad durante años, y cuando supimos lo que hicieron en Palacio, la gente a la que asesinaron … Nos pareció una atrocidad.

Tú no sabes por qué lo hicieron.

Querían venganza por la muerte de Saman y todo lo que conllevó aquello. Eso lo sabe toda Persia.

¿A qué te refieres?- Malik ya comenzaba a cambiar su actitud hacia el joven ladrón, sorprendido por lo que parecía saber.

Los traidores estaban repartidos por muchas ciudades. Se reunían en tabernas frecuentadas por ladrones y asesinos … Allí, los espías de Palacio informaban a los diferentes líderes de cada ciudad. – Explicó Arsalan. – Lo último que supimos fue que planeaban asesinaros a vos en esta batalla y capturar al Príncipe Cyrus como trofeo para exponerlo en la plaza del mercado. Pretendían esclavizar a vuestras mujeres y asesinar a vuestros hijos.

Y han estado a punto de conseguirlo … - Dijo él, sentándose de nuevo y cubriéndose con una manta para combatir el frío.

Príncipe Malik, vuestro padre cometió un error. Pero dudo que planeara desde un principio usurpar el Trono de vuestro tío. Esa gente pretendía hacer cosas peores a los leales a Shahraman, hacer pagar a gente inocente por sus errores. ¡No merecen la victoria! Vuestro padre ha dirigido un Reino siendo justo con su pueblo.

¿Justo?- Malik se sorprendió. - ¿Hablas de justicia cuando eres un ladrón, un hombre despreciado por la sociedad? Mi padre os persigue a ti y a los tuyos, ¿cómo puedes hablar de justicia siendo quien eres? ¡Podría ordenar tu ejecución ahora mismo!

No lo haréis.

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiado? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?

Primero, le he salvado la vida a vuestro hermano. Segundo, he luchado junto a vos y vuestro ejército sin tener por qué hacerlo. Y tercero, descendéis de un hombre bueno y justo. Tenéis sentido del honor.

Hablas con sabiduría para ser un ladrón.

Las calles pueden enseñar cosas que no se encuentran en los libros de vuestra biblioteca.

Ya … Lo sé.

Farah llegó y se sorprendió de ver a ambos hombres hablar tranquilamente sin insultarse o amenazarse.

¡Vaya! – Exclamó ella al entrar. - Los dos seguís de una pieza.

La batalla ha terminado. No veo motivo para seguir peleando. – Se rió Arsalan.

Me estaba explicando por qué ha venido a luchar a nuestro lado. – Dijo Malik.

¿Ya te cae mejor? – Malik asintió, avergonzado. – Me alegro. Pero no deberías estar sentado. Necesitas descansar. Voy a curarte las marcas del Simurgh y después te acuestas un rato a dormir, ¿vale?

Está bien …

Sí señor, eso es una esposa entregada con amor y devoción a su matrimonio. – Dijo Arsalan, sonriendo. – Pocas mujeres se preocupan tanto por el bienestar de su esposo. Podéis sentiros afortunado.

Así es como me siento todas las noches cuando me tumbo a su lado. – Admitió Malik. – Pocos Príncipes tienen la suerte de conseguir una esposa como Farah.

¿En serio? Teniendo la libertad de elegir a tantas esposas como gustéis …

No. Con Farah, ¿para qué quiero más?

¡Bueno! Creo que me iré para dejaros algo de intimidad. Veo que esto se está volviendo muy … "sentimental".

Arsalan, espera. – Le detuvo Farah. – Necesito que vayas a la tienda de Cyrus y Kaileena y te quedes con ellos hasta que ella despierte.

¿Despierte? ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Malik, extrañado.

El frío le ha afectado más de lo que creíamos y ha perdido el conocimiento. Apenas respira y su pulso es muy débil. – Explicó Farah. – Cyrus está intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

¿Tan mal está? – Malik, sorprendentemente, estaba preocupado por ella. – Pero … Se recuperará, ¿verdad?

Eso espero … - Farah se giró de nuevo hacia Arsalan. – Por eso necesito que estés con ellos y ayudes a Cyrus con lo que necesite. No conviene que se separe de Kaileena. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

¡Claro! Con tal de ayudar a una dama, lo que sea. – Arsalan caminó hacia la salida. – Os avisaré cuando haya alguna novedad.

Gracias.

El joven ladrón abandonó la tienda para dirigirse a la del otro Príncipe. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Malik se dejó caer sobre Farah, buscando tanto su afecto como su calor. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, apoyándose en el pecho de su esposa. Ella estaba de pie, frente a la mesa donde le habían tumbado previamente para cambiarle la ropa mojada.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó Farah.

Nada …

¿Seguro?

Malik volvió a suspirar, se alejó de ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando ver la herida que le había provocado tras tirarla bruscamente contra aquella roca. Furioso consigo mismo, apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Soy un monstruo …

No lo eres.

Sí que lo soy. No debí tratarte así.

Tampoco debiste regresar a la batalla. ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñado en morir?

Porque no quería que siguieras sufriendo por mi …

¿Y crees que sacrificando tu vida no sufriría aún más? – Malik no supo qué responder. – Malik, te quiero, y estaré a tu lado siempre. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿recuerdas?

En la salud y en la enfermedad … - Continuó él.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Terminó ella. – No seas tú quien lo haga. El Simurgh te ha resucitado, ¿no debería servirte de señal para que no te des por vencido?

Supongo … - Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. – Oye, estoy helado … ¿Y si nos tumbamos juntos en la cama y me ayudas a entrar en calor? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.

Necesitas descansar, Malik. – Respondió Farah, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Bueno, yo puedo descansar … Ya me has demostrado que sabes llevar las riendas de la situación.

No, Malik. – Se negó de nuevo, riéndose. – Recupérate, y luego haremos lo que quieras. Por favor …

Está bien … ¿Por qué siempre acabo cediendo yo?

Porque eres incapaz de negarle algo a tu mujercita. – Tras darle un beso, le ayudó a ponerse en pie. – Vamos, te ayudaré a caminar hasta la cama.

Con cuidado, Farah condujo a Malik hasta su cama y le ayudó a tumbarse. Después, se quitó la ropa y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole. No podía ser más feliz. Su marido estaba vivo. No sabía cómo podría agradecérselo al Simurgh. Ahora, sólo le quedaba rezar para que los médicos hallaran una manera de solucionar sus problemas de corazón.

En las afueras de Babilonia, el Rey había llegado ya al antiguo Templo de Ormazd. Siguió a Yashar por los túneles subterráneos, escoltado por su guardia personal. La situación no podía ser más tensa. Llegaron a la sala donde, años atrás, Shahraman ocultó el cuerpo de su hermano.

¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? – Preguntó Shahraman, desconfiado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? – Se burló Yashar. - ¿Os incomoda estar aquí?

Exijo una explicación de inmediato.

No creo que estéis en posición de exigir nada … - Mientras Yashar decía esto, los soldados se colocaron tras él, mirando amenazantes a su Rey. – Entregad vuestra espada.

¡¿Qué?

Entregad vuestra espada y seremos compasivos con vos … Puede que hasta os perdonemos la vida.

Antes la muerte que rendirme ante vos. – Se negó Shahraman.

Sigues siendo un estúpido …

Cuando Shahraman escuchó aquella voz, su corazón pareció detenerse. Conocía esa voz, le era horriblemente familiar. No quería creerlo cuando lo vio, pero, efectivamente, entre los soldados, apareció un hombre algo más mayor que él, con la barba recortada alrededor de la boca, el pelo recogido con una coleta, y los ojos azules, como los suyos.

Aquel hombre le miraba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de triunfo. Había caído en su trampa sin saberlo. Shahraman esperaba ponerle punto final a la situación, pero jamás imaginó que aquello acabaría así.

¿Saman? – Shahraman no podía creerlo. – No … No puede ser.

Estoy aquí, ¿no?

No … ¡Te vi morir! ¡Te quedaste atrapado bajo los escombros!

Me quedé inconsciente, cierto … Pero cuando te marchaste, mis hombres de confianza me rescataron. – Explicaba Saman, caminando por la sala. – Puesto que intentaste asesinarme, me alejaron de ti tanto como pudieron. Pero cuando me recuperé, ya te habías encargado de usurpar mi Trono y arrebatarme a mi esposa … Aunque eso ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿eh?

Yo jamás quise tu Trono, Saman … Tenía que proteger a Mehri de …

¿A Mehri? ¡Por favor, Shahraman! ¿Realmente lo hiciste por ella? – Saman se reía. – Admítelo, lo hiciste únicamente para protegerte a ti. En lugar de contar la verdad, te inventaste una historia inverosímil. Algunos te creyeron, pero no pudiste convencer a todo el mundo … Y te dedicaste a eliminar a todo aquel que se declarase leal a mí, ¿verdad?

Shahraman no respondió, únicamente bajó la mirada.

Me he visto obligado a ocultarme durante casi cincuenta años. Una vida de Rey reducida a la de un fugitivo, huyendo de los soldados que se suponía que debían defenderme. Pero, por suerte para mí, no te deshiciste de todos mis aliados … - Saman continuó su discurso. – Y ahora, tras décadas de planificación, al fin puedo reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho. ¡Arrodíllate ante tu Rey!

A pesar de que Saman habló con un tono realmente intimidatorio, Shahraman no se movió. Ante su negativa, Saman golpeó a su hermano pequeño en el estómago, haciéndole caer.

Shahraman se llevó la mano al estómago. Estaba sangrando. Su herida estaba abierta de nuevo. Ahora se encontraba en un lío aún mayor, en desventaja numérica y herido.

Siempre has sido un cobarde … No eres digno de llevar la espada de nuestro padre. ¡Entrégala!

No …

Es inútil que te resistas, Shahraman. – Saman se arrodilló frente a él. – Ya hemos vencido. Estás solo.

Cuando mis hijos regresen, te matarán … - Advirtió él.

¿Tus hijos? ¡Ja! Tu hijo Malik ya estará muerto, y Cyrus es fácil desmoralizarle. Es patético que pienses que regresarán.

¿De qué te sirve convertirte en Rey ahora? Eres viejo para gobernar. ¡Tu Reinado durará poco!

Oh, querido hermano. ¿Crees que en todo este tiempo no he tenido oportunidad de yacer con ninguna mujer? – Entonces, el capitán de la Guardia Real, Ardashir, se acercó hasta ellos. – Te presento a mi hijo, aunque creo que ya os conocéis.

¡¿Ardashir es hijo tuyo? – Shahraman no podía creerlo. Había estado rodeado de traidores todo el tiempo.

Sí, lo que le convierte en mi heredero.

¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo?

Planificar estas cosas lleva lo suyo. Además, estaba esperando la ocasión adecuada, y Karsham nos brindó una oportunidad de oro. – Saman se paró a observar triunfante a su hermano. – Dime, Shahraman, ¿qué se siente al perder todo aquello a lo que amas? ¿Rabia, impotencia, dolor? Así es como me sentí yo … Y ahora voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que he sufrido … A ti, y a tus seguidores.

¿Crees que haciendo esto serás mejor que yo? ¡Te rebajarás a mi nivel o aún peor!

¿Crees que eso me importa?

No … Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿por qué iba a importarte?

¡Bien! Eres listo … Seré generoso contigo. Ya que no quieres entregar la espada de nuestro padre, te concederé una oportunidad de defenderte. ¡Levanta!

Shahraman sacó fuerzas y, con mucho dolor y mucha dificultad, logró ponerse de pie. Apenas podía sostener su espada. Saman sacó la suya y se colocó en posición. Su hermano trató de hacer lo mismo. Pero en su estado, era algo imposible. Antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento, Saman se movió con rapidez, atravesando con su espada a Shahraman.

El Rey destronado cayó sobre su hermano. Su cara reflejaba su sufrimiento. Sin mostrar piedad, Saman sacó su espada con la misma rapidez con la que se la había clavado y tiró a Shahraman al suelo de una patada.

No contento con eso, lo arrastró hasta una pared y encadenó uno de sus brazos a una columna, dejándole sin escapatoria. Shahraman se llevó las manos a la herida, tratando de frenarla. Saman se arrodilló a su lado y le habló al oído.

Ahora, te vas a quedar aquí atrapado, muriendo lentamente. Me voy a marchar a reclamar mi Trono. Para cuando regrese, espero que ya estés cadáver.

¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

¿Qué no? – Saman comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – No hay nada que me lo impida … ¡Adiós, hermano!

Y entonces, la puerta se cerró. Allí quedó el antiguo Rey Shahraman, despojado de su honor, su Trono y herido gravemente. Saman ordenó a los soldados de la Guardia Personal del Rey que se repartieran por los diferentes túneles, por si alguien osaba ir en busca de su hermano.

Por más que tiraba de la cadena, Shahraman no podía liberarse. Utilizando su turbante como venda, lo colocó sobre su herida y presionó tanto como pudo. Así aguantaría más tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que alguien fuera a rescatarle.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: Regreso a casa**

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Farah y Sindra se marcharon. Arsalan estaba allí con ellos, distrayéndose mirando los mapas que Cyrus tenía sobre la mesa mientras él continuaba tumbado junto a Kaileena.

El Sol ya se había puesto y con la noche, el frío se acentuó. Arsalan había traído varios recipientes con ascuas para calentar la tienda. No era muy efectivo, pero, al menos, el frío era algo más soportable.

A pesar de estar cubierta por más de cinco mantas, Kaileena seguía estando helada. Al menos, estaba recuperando el color poco a poco. Cyrus miraba a Arsalan con mala cara, pensativo.

¿Cómo puedes estar así?

¿Así cómo? – Le preguntó el ladrón, confuso.

¡Con el torso al descubierto! ¡Llevas un simple chaleco!

No tengo frío. – Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¿Que no tienes frío?

No. – Repitió él. – Estoy acostumbrado. – Tras un breve silencio, volvió a hablar. - ¿Cómo sigue?

Fría. – Respondió Cyrus, desanimado.

A ver … - Arsalan se acercó y examinó a Kaileena. – Bueno, al menos respira con más facilidad. Tened paciencia, se recuperará.

¿Y si no lo hace? Morirá …

A estas alturas, dudo que lo haga. Está recuperándose poco a poco. Dejad de preocuparos.

No puedo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Es una larga historia …

Ya veo …

De pronto, Kaileena comenzó a moverse. Emitiendo pequeños quejidos, buscó aferrarse a aquello a lo que estaba abrazada. Cyrus sostuvo su mano mientras la observaba atentamente.

Arsalan, creo que está despertando. – Avisó Cyrus.

Iré a avisar a los otros. Si ocurre algo, avisadme.

Kaileena continuó moviéndose unos segundos más hasta que, finalmente, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor. Estaba desorientada. Cuando sintió la mano de Cyrus sujetando la suya, le miró. Allí estaba él, tumbado a su lado, mirándola preocupado.

¿Cyrus? ¿Qué … Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Tranquila, tranquila. – Le dijo él, abrazándola. – Perdiste el conocimiento cuando te trajimos aquí.

Pero si no recuerdo haber venido hasta aquí … - Dijo ella, confusa.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Recuerdo que el Simurgh salvó a Malik y que caímos al río … O eso creo.

¿No recuerdas nada más?

El resto está borroso. – Respondió ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. – Creo que logré salir del agua con él y que alguien nos encontró. Pero a partir de ahí, sólo recuerdo que tenía mucho frío.

Lo sé. El frío te afectó más de lo que creíamos. – Explicó él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Te movías con mucha lentitud y empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido … Incluso llamaste a tu "mami".

¿Mami? Pero si yo no tengo madre …

Por eso. Estabas perdiendo la cordura y, de pronto, te desmayaste.

Vaya … ¿Y por qué estamos tumbados desnudos en la misma cama?

Ya sabes que con este frío, es conveniente tener a alguien cerca.

¿Desnudos? – Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

Eso fue idea de Farah. Dijo que lo mejor para hacerte entrar en calor era esto.

Y tú no te has negado, según veo.

Si crees que he disfrutado yaciendo a tu lado desnudo con el único propósito de hacerte entrar en calor para salvarte de una muerte por hipotermia, viendo cómo te ibas poniendo morada del frío y que apenas respirabas, te equivocas. – Protestó él. – No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

¿Por mí?

Sí, Kaileena, aunque te sorprenda, estaba preocupado por ti. – Respondió él, de mala gana. Sabía que Kaileena hacía esas preguntas a propósito, para que él hablara.

¿Y por qué te preocupabas por mí? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo.

¡¿Por qué? Kaileena, ¡te estabas muriendo! Apenas respirabas, tu corazón parecía que iba a pararse de un momento a otro, te estabas volviendo azul y estabas gélida, como un témpano de hielo. ¡¿Acaso no son motivos suficientes para preocuparme?

Oh, tenías miedo de perderme.

¿Y todavía te sorprende? – Murmuró él, molesto.

¿Tanto te cuesta ser sincero?

Kaileena, no empecemos otra vez, por favor … No es el momento.

¿Por qué?

Porque no estaré tranquilo hasta que regresemos a Babilonia y vea de nuevo a mi padre.

Entiendo … - Kaileena suspiró, desanimada y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Cyrus.- Supongo que nunca es el momento.

Kaileena, no es eso … Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

No, no lo sé. Lo último que me dijiste sobre lo que sentías era que iniciara una nueva vida lejos de ti. Me abandonaste.

No te abandoné.

Sí que lo hiciste. Y luego regresaste con esa Daeva para darme celos … ¿Por qué? Si querías alejarme de ti, ¿por qué la utilizaste para llamar mi atención?

No lo sé … No sé por qué lo hice. Ni siquiera sé por qué te quise alejar de mí. Sólo he estropeado las cosas.

Aquella noche me tuviste sólo para ti. Podría haber sido la mejor noche de nuestras vidas si no hubieras decidido estropearlo todo antes de marcharte.

Y … ¿Es tarde ya para rectificar?

No lo sé. Estoy confusa.

¿Confusa?

Sí. Hay veces que te comportas conmigo como si realmente quisieras recuperar la relación que teníamos. Pero otras, simplemente, parece como si no quisieras tenerme cerca. ¿Por qué?

Porque soy un cobarde … - Cyrus se acercó a ella, tratando de abrazarla. – Te prometo que cuando regresemos, hablaremos tranquilamente. No te arrepentirás de la espera.

Pero … Si dices eso, das por sentado que volveremos a estar juntos. ¿Por qué hacerme esperar?

Porque quiero compensarte por lo que hice. Quiero hacer algo por ti.

¿De verdad que puedo confiar en ti esta vez?

De verdad. ¡Tengo una gran sorpresa preparada!

Está bien … - Kaileena suspiró y se aferró al brazo con el que Cyrus la estaba abrazando. – Te quiero …

¿Qué? – Cyrus se incorporó, sorprendido. - ¿Qué has dicho?

Esmero … ¡Qué esmero! – Rectificó ella, riéndose para sus adentros. – Debes estar planeando algo realmente grande para hacerme esperar tanto.

Ya … - Cyrus volvió a tumbarse. – Te he oído la primera vez.

Yo también te oí la primera vez, Cyrus.

Ante aquella respuesta, Cyrus volvió a incorporarse, mirando a Kaileena, perplejo. Ella se giró y también le miró. Tras varios segundos así, en silencio, Cyrus decidió poner fin a aquella situación y comenzó a besarla, dejándose caer sobre ella. Kaileena le rodeó con sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel momento. Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que ella decidió decir algo.

Veo que has vuelto a entrar en calor antes que yo. – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Llevo así desde que me tumbé a tu lado.

¡Pobrecito! Debe ser una tremenda tortura para ti.

Para que veas que no eres la única que lo está pasando mal. – Cyrus continuó besándola. Pero al descender sus manos por su cuerpo, Kaileena se retiró, mostrando dolor en su rostro. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada … No importa.

Sí que importa, déjame ver … - Cyrus apartó las mantas y comprobó aterrado que las heridas que Kaileena tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo estaban infectadas. – Oh no …

No te preocupes. Son sólo unos cuantos cortes, ¡no es para tanto!

No, Kaileena. – Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus posesiones. – En tu estado no podemos permitir que ninguna herida se agrave.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – Pensaba ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Habían estado tan cerca de hacer el amor que no podía creer que la pasión se hubiera esfumado sin más. Y por si no fuera suficiente, Arsalan decidió regresar en ese preciso instante.

¡Hey! He hablado con la Princesa Farah y me ha dicho que … - Arsalan vio a Cyrus de pie, desnudo y mostrando sus joyas reales en todo su esplendor. - ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡¿No podéis cubriros con una toalla o algo?

¡Pues no mires! Estoy en mi tienda y puedo ir como se me antoje.

Otro como Kalim … - Murmuró Kaileena, suspirando. - ¿Qué queréis, Arsalan?

La Princesa Farah me ha pedido que os diga que hay un carruaje disponible para llevaros a todos a Babilonia.

¡Genial! – Exclamó Cyrus. – Kaileena no está en condiciones de seguir aquí. Así que, por mí, no hay problema.

Entonces, se lo diré.

Arsalan volvió a marcharse. Kaileena se quedó mirando a Cyrus, decepcionada. Él miraba a la puerta, molesto por la intromisión del ladrón. Cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Kaileena mirándole, le habló de mala gana.

¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

No, ninguno.

¿Entonces qué es lo que miras?

Nada … - Kaileena intentó ponerse de pie, pero al tratar de caminar, su cuerpo le falló y cayó al suelo.

¡Eh! – Exclamó Cyrus, cogiéndola. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

No me encuentro bien … - Dijo, dejándose caer poco a poco de rodillas. Cyrus hizo lo mismo. – Estoy mareada.

Necesitas comer algo. – Cyrus miró a su alrededor, sin saber que ofrecerle. Pero justo cuando volvió a mirarla, Kaileena le estornudó de lleno en la cara.

Definitivamente … - Dijo ella, con mala cara. – No me encuentro bien.

Fascinante … - Dijo él, limpiándose la cara.

Al cabo de un rato, Cyrus fue llamado por un soldado. Tras seguirle, encontró a Farah junto a Arsalan, al lado de un carruaje. No comprendía qué era lo que pasaba.

¿Qué ocurre?

Tenemos un problema. – Dijo Farah. – No hay caballos para tirar de este carruaje.

¿Cómo que no hay caballos? – Se extrañó Cyrus.

Algunos muertos, otros han huido, y los que quedan están llevando a los heridos a los lugares más cercanos.

Pues Kaileena necesita regresar a Babilonia cuanto antes. No está en condiciones de seguir aquí. – Explicó Cyrus. – Además, creo que está enfermando.

Malik tampoco debería quedarse. Está muy débil y en su estado, lo mejor es que esté en su cama descansando.

Yo tengo una burra que podría tirar del carruaje. – Intervino Arsalan. – Además, conozco un atajo por el que llegaríamos a Babilonia mucho antes. ¡Estaríamos allí para el amanecer!

¿Tan pronto? – Se extrañó Cyrus.

Sí, confiad en mí. Traed al Príncipe Malik y a la Emperatriz.

Tan rápido como pudieron, Cyrus y Farah prepararon todo para marcharse de allí. Él llegó llevando a Kaileena en brazos, envuelta en una manta. Kalim y Farah ayudaron a Malik a llegar hasta el lugar. Era muy testarudo, y no consintió que le llevaran en brazos.

El carruaje no era gran cosa: una carreta con una capota de tela. Cyrus se sentó al fondo, apoyado en la parte derecha de la carreta, con Kaileena acurrucada a su lado. En la parte de la izquierda, colocaron a Malik, tumbado y cubierto con mantas mientras Farah cuidaba de él a su lado. Metieron algunas de sus posesiones en el espacio que quedaba y partieron de inmediato.

La noche era fría. Farah arropaba con sumo cuidado a Malik, quién dormía profundamente. Estaba exhausto. Necesitaría guardar mucho reposo para recuperarse del todo, tras la intervención del Simurgh. Cyrus velaba por Kaileena, preocupado por su estado. Parecía tener algún tipo de dificultad para respirar. No era capaz de dormirse. Estaba tosiendo mucho.

No me gusta nada esa tos … - Dijo Farah. – Colócala en otra postura, a ver si así respira mejor.

Cyrus se dispuso a coger a Kaileena para cambiarla de postura. Pero, al hacerlo, descubrió algo que le alarmó mucho.

Esto no es posible …

¿Qué?

¡Está ardiendo! – Dijo él, alarmado. - ¡Ha pasado de témpano de hielo a lava ardiente!

Déjame ver … - Farah se acercó a ellos y examinó a Kaileena. Curiosamente, ya no estaba pálida, sino todo lo contrario. – Sí que tiene fiebre … Tenemos que llegar rápido, lo mejor será que la vea un médico.

¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿No será por sus heridas? – Le preguntó mostrándole los cortes enrojecidos, preocupado.

No lo sé, Cyrus … - Farah asomó la cabeza por la parte delantera del carruaje, donde iba Arsalan. – Tenemos que apresurarnos, Kaileena está empeorando.

¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó él, confuso.

No sabemos, pero tiene fiebre. – Explicó ella, antes de volver al interior.

Está bien. – Y sacudiendo las riendas, gritó. - ¡Venga, Farah! Mueve tu peludo trasero, preciosa.

¡¿Qué has dicho? – Se indignó ella.

¡Se lo decía a mi burra!

Espera, espera … - Dijo Cyrus, aguantándose la risa. - ¿Tienes una burra que se llama Farah?

¡Sí! – Respondió Arsalan desde fuera.

Aquello provocó que Cyrus empezara a reírse a carcajadas delante de Farah, quien le miraba con rabia. Incluso a Malik se le escapó una leve carcajada.

¡¿Pero tú no estabas dormido?

Intento hacerlo, pero es difícil estando en esta carreta. – Dijo él, sentándose.

Deberías descansar. – Insistió Farah.

Estoy bien, Farah. He dormido en el campamento. Quien debería echarse un rato eres tú. No tienes buena cara.

Estoy perfectamente.

¿Seguro? Porque se te está poniendo una cara de asno muy curiosa … - Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Malik sujetó a Farah. Tanto él como Cyrus se rieron. - ¡Qué bueno! Ponerle Farah a una burra …

¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – Preguntó Cyrus a Arsalan.

No sé, le quedaba bien.

Ahora en serio, Farah, duerme un poco. – Insistió Malik.

Está bien …

Apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Malik, Farah se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Aunque había dicho que no estaba cansada, no tardó en quedarse dormida. Malik la observaba, acariciando su pelo mientras ella dormía tranquilamente.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Cyrus.

Bien, bastante recuperado. – Malik se quedó mirando a Kaileena, acurrucada junto a Cyrus. - ¿Y ella?

No lo sé, está empeorando por momentos … - Respondió Cyrus, colocando su mano sobre su frente.

Oye, hay espacio de sobra. ¿Por qué no la tumbas a tu lado? Puede que así descanse mejor.

Puede que tengas razón …

Con cuidado, Cyrus tumbó a Kaileena a su lado y la cubrió con una manta. Al cabo de un rato, la tos pareció darle un descanso y pudo quedarse dormida. Estaba preocupado, jamás la había visto así. Deseaba llegar a Babilonia cuanto antes para poder llevarla ante un médico. Sólo entonces estaría tranquilo.

Ambos hermanos velaban por sus mujeres, observándolas mientras descansaban junto a ellos. Pero sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes. Malik veía las puertas de su futuro abiertas. Se sentía más fuerte, a pesar de no estar recuperado. Veía la posibilidad de ver crecer a su hijo. Cyrus, sin embargo, temía por la vida de Kaileena. Había pasado de sufrir una hipotermia a tener una fiebre alarmante. Necesitaba que un médico le dijese que no le pasaría nada.

Cyrus reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido en durante la batalla. Los hombres que su padre le había asignado no le hicieron caso. A pesar de saber que eran traidores, se sentía frustrado. Se veía incapaz de actuar como un líder. Aquel traspiés había afectado a su seguridad en sí mismo.

¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Malik, devolviéndole en la realidad.

Yo … - Cyrus suspiró. – He sido incapaz de dirigir a mis soldados.

Eran traidores, Cyrus. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Pero, quizás, si hubiera tenido el valor necesario …

Habría sido lo mismo. Eran traidores. No le des más vueltas.

¿Qué pensará Padre? Contaba con que demostrase mi valía en esta batalla …

Padre no te culpará por eso. – Le aseguró él. – No debes dejar que eso te afecte. Eres un buen guerrero.

En esta batalla no he hecho nada de valor …

¡¿Perdona? – Interrumpió Arsalan. - ¡Matasteis a ese Daeva! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Karsham? – Dijo Malik. - ¿Mataste a Karsham?

Y tanto que si lo mató … ¡Lo mató y lo remató! – Dijo Arsalan, asombrado.

Pero aún así … - Cyrus continuaba desanimado.

¿Qué te ha pasado? No eres el mismo Cyrus. – Le dijo Malik. - Siempre te has sentido orgulloso de tu estilo de lucha y de tus victorias.

¿Victorias? ¿Qué victorias? Soy un fracasado …

No digas eso … ¡Has matado al que intentó asesinar a Padre! ¡Al cabecilla de todo esto!

¿Y qué? Eso no me servirá para limpiar mi honor …

¿Honor? – Repitió Arsalan, desde fuera. Malik corrió la cortina que los separaba un poco. – No deberíais darle tanta importancia al honor.

Tiene razón. – Admitió Malik. – Tal y como están las cosas, el honor importa bien poco. Debemos preocuparnos por sacar adelante a Persia y devolverle todo su esplendor.

Pero Malik, todo el mundo me ve como la oveja negra de la Familia … Un fracasado, nadie me hace caso.

Lo que la gente piense de ti debe darte igual. Es lo mismo que le decías a Kaileena. Ella ha admitido que cometió errores.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Aceptar que soy el marginado de la Familia?

Sabes que aquello fue un error de Padre, no tuyo. Te ha pedido disculpas para que puedas ver las cosas de otro modo. Deja eso atrás y empieza desde cero. Demuéstrale a la gente que mereces ser un Príncipe de Persia.

¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Nadie confía en mi …

Yo lo hago. – Dijo Arsalan

¿Qué? – Se extrañó Cyrus. - ¿Por qué? ¡Apenas me conoces!

Y aún así, tengo motivos para confiar en vos. No importa cuántos errores cometáis si sabéis aprender de ellos y rectificar vuestras acciones. Pensad que, cuando hagáis algo mal, siempre tendréis amigos que os apoyen y una Familia a la que acudir.

Hablando de familia … ¿Qué hay de la tuya? – Preguntó Malik.

Yo … No tengo familia.

¿No tienes?

Murieron cuando los Daevas atacaron la ciudad. Creo que tenía cinco años.

¿Cinco años? Entonces tienes la misma edad que yo … - Dedujo Cyrus. – Pero, ¿has estado deambulando por las calles desde entonces?

Sí.

¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir? – Le preguntó Malik, asombrado.

Bueno … Hice amistad con otro chico y me introdujo en el clan de los ladrones de Babilonia. Todos cuidábamos de todos … Echo de menos a Jalal.

¿Jalal? – Cyrus le miró desconcertado.

Sí. Su hermano Mustafá y él eran buenos amigos míos. Pero hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos.

Los conozco … - Dijo Cyrus.

¿En serio? ¿Y sabéis dónde están?

Muertos …

¿Qué? – Arsalan se quedó blanco.

Viajaron conmigo a la Isla y atacaron nuestro barco. Mustafá murió allí. Jalal logró escapar y fue encontrado por unos pescadores, pero murió poco después de llegar aquí. – Explicó Cyrus. – Lo siento.

Vaya … Menudo chasco …

Si podemos hacer algo … - Ofreció Malik, tratando de ser cordial.

No … Da igual … La vida sigue. Nunca hay que estancarse en el pasado.

¿Qué harás cuando regresemos a Babilonia? – Preguntó Cyrus.

No lo sé. Marcharme, supongo …

¿No te quedarás?

Nunca me he sentido especialmente unido a ningún sitio.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Dijo Malik. – Con tus habilidades, podrías alistarte en el ejército de Babilonia.

¿Yo, soldado? – Arsalan se rió. – No me veo de soldado. Aunque es un detalle que me invitéis a quedarme.

Piénsatelo al menos.

Lo haré, lo haré.

Pasadas unas horas, llegaron a Babilonia. Arsalan no había mentido. El Sol aún no había salido, sólo los primeros rayos se dejaban ver por el horizonte. Llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, pero el ladrón detuvo la carreta antes de entrar.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Malik. - ¿Por qué nos paramos?

Hay algo aquí que no me gusta. – Respondió él, desconfiado.

¿A qué te refieres?

Demasiado silencio … - Arsalan cogió su espada y bajó del carruaje, dirigiéndose a las casas.

Voy con él. – Dijo Malik, empuñando la suya. – Cyrus, tú quédate con las chicas.

Arsalan y Malik inspeccionaron los primeros edificios, casas, comercios … Pero no había nadie. La ciudad estaba completamente vacía.

No hay nadie … - Murmuró Malik. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Esto se ha convertido en una ciudad fantasma. – Dijo Arsalan, dándole una patada a una piedra.

¡Cuidado, Cyrus! – Gritó Malik, viendo una figura acercarse a su hermano.

¡Alto! – Ordenó Cyrus, levantando su espada. Sin embargo, no tardó en soltarla. - ¡Giv!

¿Giv? – Malik se acercó corriendo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Abuelo nos envió a Darab y a mí con el Anciano. Estamos en su casa. Os he visto llegar y he venido a avisaros. – Explicó el pequeño. - ¿Dónde está Kaileena?

Ahí dentro. – Dijo Cyrus, señalando el carro. – Anda, sube. Te llevaremos hasta allí.

¡Bien!

El pequeño Giv, ajeno a la preocupación de sus tíos, subió en la carreta y encontró a Farah y a Kaileena durmiendo en su interior. Quiso despertar a su madre adoptiva, pero Cyrus se lo impidió, explicándole al chico lo que le ocurría.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la casa del Anciano. Él les recibió con los brazos abiertos, feliz por verles a salvo. Tras dejar el carruaje junto a la tienda, el Anciano corrió a saludarles a todos.

Cyrus fue el primero, abrazando a su mentor mientras Malik ayudaba a Farah a bajar del carruaje. Ambos se acercaron a él y le saludaron emotivamente. A su lado estaba Asha, con Darab en brazos. Farah corrió a abrazar a su pequeño bebé.

Oh, Darab … - A Farah se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver a su hijo. Le había echado mucho de menos. – Mi pequeño …

Eh, ¿dónde está mi Principito? – Saludó Malik, colocándose junto a Farah.

Cyrus y Arsalan les miraban no muy lejos.

¿Tiene un hijo suyo? – Se sorprendió el ladrón. Cyrus asintió. - ¡Vaya!

La diferencia de edad no les ha supuesto ninguna dificultad para engendrar un hijo. Y créeme, han dado rienda suelta a su pasión.

Forman una extraña pareja.

¿Por qué?

No sé … Ella es una mujer joven y fuerte y él es …

¿Viejo?

Que conste que lo habéis dicho vos, no yo.

El Anciano se acercó a ellos dos, deseando conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién es este joven?

Me llamo Arsalan. – Saludó él, educadamente. – Es un placer.

¿Arsalan? – El Anciano se le quedó mirando.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, nada. – Miró a Cyrus. - ¿Y Kaileena?

Está en el carruaje. – Cyrus le habló con tono de súplica. – Anciano, está muy enferma. Tenéis que ayudarla.

Llévala al interior de la tienda. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Con mucho cuidado, Cyrus cogió a Kaileena en brazos y la llevó dentro. La tumbó sobre un montón de cojines en la sala principal y el sabio hombre observó atento sus síntomas, mientras los demás miraban preocupados.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Cyrus, impaciente.

No es nada grave. – Dijo él. – Un simple resfriado.

¿Sólo es un resfriado?

Sí, sólo que le ha afectado más de lo habitual. No tenéis por qué preocuparos. Unos cuantos días en cama y se recuperará. – El Anciano abrazó a Cyrus. – No sabéis lo mucho que me alegro de veros a los dos herederos.

¿Herederos?

Sí. Tenía miedo de que ni tú ni Malik regresaseis.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Malik.

¿Acaso no es evidente?

¿Qué? – Cyrus no lo comprendía.

Esperad … ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? – Preguntó Malik.

Después de pedirme que me llevará a Darab y a Giv de Palacio y que ordenase a todos los sirvientes que abandonaran la ciudad, lo vi dirigirse al antiguo Templo de Ormazd en las montañas.

Malik y Cyrus se miraron mutuamente, temiendo lo peor. Rápidamente, ambos cogieron sus espadas y se prepararon para marcharse.

Necesitamos dos caballos. – Urgió Cyrus.

Detrás de la tienda hay un establo.

Tenemos que darnos prisa.- Dijo Malik, colocándose su máscara. Sin embargo, no se puso ni el chaleco ni la armadura. Iba sólo con su camisa blanca. – Vamos, Cyrus.

Cuidad de Kaileena y de Farah mientras no estemos.

Esperad. – Dijo Arsalan.- ¿Puedo ayudar?

Regresa al campamento y trae refuerzos. – Ordenó Malik. – Eres el único que conoce esos atajos. Irás más rápido.

¿Refuerzos? ¿Para qué?

Te lo explicaremos luego. – Concluyó Cyrus.

Los tres hombres salieron aprisa de la tienda. Arsalan corrió hacia las montañas, mientras que Cyrus y Malik se dirigieron al Templo de Ormazd. En la tienda se quedaron Farah y Kaileena. La Princesa alimentaba a su hijo con preocupación mientras el Anciano asistía a Kaileena. Cuando el bebé se quedó dormido, se dirigió a ella.

¿Os encontráis bien, Princesa? – Le preguntó.

Sí, sólo preocupada.

Tenéis un corte muy feo en la cabeza. Dejad que le eche un vistazo. – Dijo el Anciano, sacando unos ungüentos. – Esto os lo ha hecho el Príncipe Malik, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

Esta situación era muy difícil para Malik. Conociendo sus antecedentes, habrá tenido un ataque durante la batalla. Vos habréis intentado apartarle, pero su testarudez habrá chocado con vuestro empeño y al final, habrá explotado.

Habéis dado en el clavo … - Dijo ella, suspirando.

Malik tiene un gran temperamento y estas situaciones le desbordan. No le guardéis rencor por esto.

No lo hago …

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que os aflige?

Anciano … - Farah se sentía insegura de preguntarle. - ¿Vos creéis que cuando Malik sea coronado, se olvidará de su Familia?

Eso es imposible de adivinar. No sabemos cómo le afectará a Malik ser Rey. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Tengo miedo de que nos haga a Darab y a mí lo mismo que le hizo a su anterior Familia …

¿El qué?

Darnos de lado.

Escuchad, no sé cómo le afectará a Malik ser el Rey. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Os quiere. Os ama con locura y adora a Darab. No creo que debáis preocuparos.

La Princesa sonrió para ocultar su preocupación. El Anciano se alejó para continuar con sus quehaceres. Mientras, ella se acomodó en una cama, abrazando a su bebé, pensando en lo que le depararía el futuro hasta caer dormida. Sólo esperaba que Malik no se olvidase de la promesa que se hizo a si mismo durante el funeral de su Familia. No permitiría que le ocurriese lo mismo, no daría de lado a su nueva Familia. Sólo el tiempo diría si cumpliría con ella o no.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38: Últimas palabras. El Verdadero Príncipe. **

El Sol comenzó a asomar tras las montañas que rodeaban Babilonia. Los primeros rayos penetraron en la tumba de Saman por una pequeña abertura, iluminando la sala. Shahraman continuaba allí tirado. Había intentado quitarse las cadenas, pero era imposible. Su torso estaba cubierto con su propia sangre, a pesar de que intentaba frenar la hemorragia. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Dos hombres montados a caballo se acercaban al Templo apresuradamente. Los dos Príncipes, hijos del Rey destronado, sabían que su padre estaría en apuros. Había algo más detrás de todo aquello, y estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.

Malik, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

Padre ha planeado esto desde un principio. ¡La batalla sólo ha sido una excusa para alejarnos de la ciudad! – Le dijo, irritado. – Averiguaremos por qué lo ha hecho.

Pero, ¿por qué iba a dirigirse a este lugar? ¡¿Qué tiene este sitio de especial?

La Tumba de Saman …

Llegaron a la entrada del Templo. En silencio, desmontaron de sus caballos y los dejaron atados a unos árboles. Se acercaron al muro que rodeaba al Templo y vieron a dos hombres allí.

Soldados … - Murmuró Malik.

Son pocos. Podemos con ellos. – Aseguró Cyrus.

Pero si hay en la puerta, habrá más en el interior. – Puntualizó Malik. – Debemos actuar con rapidez y sigilo.

¿Sigilo? Esa es mi especialidad … - Dijo Cyrus, sacando unas dagas. – Espera aquí.

En silencio, Cyrus trepó a un árbol. Malik le observó acercarse a los soldados sin ser detectado. Una vez sobre ellos, esperó el momento adecuado, se soltó y cayó sobre ellos, clavando sus dagas en sus cuellos. Los soldados cayeron muertos al suelo. Entonces, Cyrus le hizo la señal a Malik para que se acercara. Entraron rápidamente al patio del Templo. Allí no había nadie.

Sígueme. – Le dijo.

Los dos se adentraron en los túneles del Templo, tal y como hizo Malik la vez anterior con Farah. Si su padre estaba allí, sabía dónde encontrarle. Sin embargo, en contra lo que esperaban, no encontraron a ningún soldado allí. No obstante, ninguno bajó la guardia.

Shahraman notaba cómo su cuerpo le abandonaba poco a poco cuando, de pronto, escuchó unos ruidos procedentes de los pasillos. Pudo distinguir a dos hombres hablando en voz baja. No tardó en reconocer aquellas voces. Eran sus hijos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, cogió aire y les llamó.

¡Aquí! – Les gritó.

¡Espera! – Cyrus se detuvo, agarrando a Malik del brazo. Miró a sus espaldas y volvió a mirar a su hermano. - ¿Lo has oído?

¡Estoy aquí! – Repitió la voz.

Ese es … - Malik reconoció la voz que les llamaba. - ¡Padre!

Salieron corriendo en la dirección en la que habían escuchado la voz. Conforme atravesaban los pasillos, la oían con más fuerza. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la sala donde estaba la tumba de Saman. Pero estaba bloqueada.

¡Maldita sea! – Masculló Malik. Se alejó un poco y clavó su espada en la unión de la puerta con la pared. – Cyrus, ayúdame. Tenemos que forzarla.

¡Tranquilo, Padre! Ya estamos aquí.

Entre los dos, usaron la espada de Malik como palanca, empleando todas sus fuerzas en abrirla. Poco a poco, la puerta cedió, hasta abrirse lo suficiente. Cuando vieron a su padre tirado en el suelo, sangrando, corrieron a su lado preocupados. Shahraman los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, eufórico.

¡Estáis vivos! – Dijo, abrazando a sus dos hijos. - ¡Estáis los dos bien!

Padre … - Malik se apartó y apartó su mano de la herida. – Oh no … Cyrus, tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

¡Está encadenado! – Dijo Cyrus, tratando de romper las cadenas con su espada. - ¡Maldita sea!

Déjalo, es imposible. – Shahraman llevó su mano al brazo de Cyrus, llamando su atención. – No lograrás romperlas.

¡¿Quién os ha hecho esto, Padre? – Le preguntó Malik, enfurecido.

No importa. – Shahraman se negaba a contarles la verdad. – Escuchad, tenéis que regresar a Palacio. Los traidores se habrán hecho con el poder. Tenéis que detenerlos …

¡¿Qué? – Malik no daba crédito a lo que su padre les decía.

¡¿Y dejaros a vos aquí? – Cyrus estaba indignado.

No vamos a abandonaros. – Se negó Malik. – Y menos en vuestro estado.

Estaré bien …

¿Bien? ¡Estáis herido! – Le dijo Cyrus, molesto. – Si no os ve un médico enseguida …

¡Ya es tarde para mí! – Les gritó, haciendo que ambos hermanos, histéricos, guardan silencio. – De nada servirá que me llevéis con vosotros. No sobreviviré.

¡No sobreviviréis si os dais por vencido! – Protestó Malik. – Podemos llevaros con el Anciano.

Malik … - Le llamó Shahraman.

Seguro que él podrá salvaros …- Continuó él, nervioso. – Él …

¡Malik! – Repitió Shahraman, más contundente. Malik calló, mirándole desesperado. – No tenéis por qué preocuparos por mí … He vivido suficiente.

¡No! – Exclamó Cyrus. No quería perder a su padre. No ahora que acababa de recuperarlo. – No digáis eso … ¡Ni se os ocurra decir eso!

Cyrus … Mi joven Cyrus … - Shahraman sujetó a Cyrus por el hombro con la poca fuerza que poseía. – No he podido enseñarte las cosas que debía … Eso es lo único que siento. – Cyrus apartó la mirada, tratando de no llorar en vano. Shahraman miró a Malik. – Y Malik … Mi heredero … No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte con vida. Serás mejor Rey que yo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Prométeme que le enseñarás a Cyrus lo que no le enseñé yo.

Tranquilo, Padre. Lo haré.

Cyrus. – Dijo, cogiendo su espada. – Toma.

¿Qué? – Cyrus no lo comprendía.

Quédatela. Quiero que conserves mi espada como un recuerdo de mí.

No … No me llevaré vuestra espada.

Cógela.

¡No!

He dicho que la cojas.

¡No puedo!

¡Maldita sea, Cyrus!- Le gritó Malik, irritado.- ¡Te ha dicho que la cojas!

Cyrus, en contra de su voluntad, arrancó la espada de las manos de su padre. Le era imposible contener las lágrimas. A pesar de que su padre le había hecho sufrir mucho, le quería. No podía creer que justo cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían mejorar, le perdería. Malik no estaba mucho mejor. Sabía que su padre moriría tarde o temprano y él se convertiría en Rey. Pero jamás imaginó que ocurriría así.

Prometedme que cuidaréis el uno del otro. – Ambos asintieron. – Malik, no cometas los errores que yo cometí. Gobierna con sabiduría y justicia. Y no dejes a un lado a tu Familia … No permitas que la Corona te aparte de ellos.

No os preocupéis, Padre. Haré que os sintáis orgulloso.

Ya lo estoy. – De nuevo, miró a Cyrus. – Y tú, Cyrus … Por favor, arregla las cosas con Kaileena. Sé sincero, no necesitas más.

Lo haré, Padre … Os lo prometo.

Me alegro de haber podido veros una última vez y haber podido despedirme de vosotros en persona …

Teníamos que haber llegado antes. – Se maldecía Malik. - ¡Podríamos haber evitado esto!

Os hemos fallado …

¿Fallarme? ¡No! – Les dijo, sonriendo. – Habéis venido a por mí … Una decisión noble …

Y también estúpida. – Se oyó al alguien decir desde la puerta. Cyrus y Malik se giraron y vieron a Saman allí.

Está aquí … - Murmuró Shahraman, aterrado.

¿Qué? – Malik vio la mirada de su padre. - ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Ha sido él el que os ha hecho esto?

¡Vaya, Malik! ¡Qué inteligente eres!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? ¡¿Y cómo osáis hablarme de ese modo?

¡No, Malik! – Le advirtió Shahraman. – Tenéis que salir de aquí. No planea nada bueno.

Os pudriréis en una celda el resto de vuestros días … - Amenazó Malik.

¿Yo? En todo caso seréis vosotros los que pasaréis el resto de vuestra vida en una celda. A fin de cuentas, yo soy el verdadero Rey.

¿Rey? – Cyrus se quedó helado. Aquel hombre era Saman. Miró a Malik. Se había quedado de piedra.

Lo siento, Malik, pero me temo que las cosas no saldrán como esperabas.

Sois Saman … - Dijo él en voz baja.

¡Muy bien! Oye, dime una cosa. ¿Qué tal se practica el sexo sobre un ataúd de piedra? – Saman se rió. Malik estaba claramente indignado. – Oh, no te enfades. ¿Qué tal va tu corazón?

Malik, no dejes que te provoque … - Advirtió Shahraman, dolorido.

Si erais así con mi padre, no me extraña NADA que intentase asesinaros. – Dijo Cyrus.

¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Se burló Saman. - ¡Ah, Cyrus! El hijo olvidado … Eres idéntico a tu padre. No entiendo cómo no pudo aceptar que eras suyo. ¡Pobrecito! Despreciado por su propio padre … Algo así tiene que afectar a largo plazo.

Aquello enfureció a Cyrus. Apretó los dientes, respirando con dificultad. Estaba tratando de contenerse, pero terminó estallando. Empuñando la espada de su padre, corrió hacia su tío. Pero éste bloqueó su ataque con facilidad y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna.

Cyrus cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Se había dejado llevar por la furia. Saman sabía por lo que había pasado y no dudo en usarlo para provocarle. Había estudiado a fondo el carácter de cada miembro de la Familia Real, y conocía de sobra sus posibles reacciones.

Bueno, seguro que con eso quitamos la posibilidad de que tengas descendientes … - Saman se colocó sobre él, mirándole con desprecio. – Eres igual que tu padre … ¡Una basura!

¡Una basura que sabe devolver los golpes!

Y con aquellas palabras, Cyrus encogió sus piernas y, con ambos pies, le devolvió a Saman el golpe, lanzándolo por los aires. Entonces, aún dolorido, se levantó. Malik le ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

Maldita rata … - Masculló Saman, tratando de ponerse en pie. - ¡Atacad!

Los soldados entraron en la sala, rodeando a Cyrus y a Malik. Estaban en clara desventaja numérica. Eran dos contra doce. Pero no por ello iban a darse por vencidos.

Pensaba dejaros vivir. Pero gracias a Cyrus, ahora ambos moriréis. ¡Acabad con ellos!

Cyrus blandió la espada de su padre y una de las suyas. Malik sostuvo la suya con fuerza y se lanzaron contra los soldados. No eran rivales para ellos. Malik tenía la fuerza y Cyrus la destreza. Entre ambos, acabaron con ellos rápidamente. Caído el último, los dos miraron a Saman.

Creo que nos habéis subestimado. – Dijo Malik.

Admito que estoy sorprendido. Realmente sois unos guerreros formidables. Pero tenéis unos fallos muy graves …

¿Fallos? – Repitió Cyrus, perplejo.

Cyrus, tú confías demasiado en tus acrobacias y tu repertorio es muy pequeño. Repites el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. ¿Has pensado que saltando sobre la gente, algún día podrían herirte al pisar el suelo?

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

Déjalo, Cyrus. Sólo pretende provocarte.

Pues, Malik, lo tuyo es peor. ¿Para qué una espada tan grande? ¿Algún tipo de complejo? – Preguntó con risa burlona.

¡¿Qué …?

Eh, eso es un golpe bajo. – Protestó Cyrus.

¡De golpe bajo nada! ¡Nadie cuestiona mi hombría! Mi esposa está más que satisfecha con eso. ¡Podéis preguntarle a ella!

Oh, tranquilo. Le haré muchas más cosas a tu mujer cuando acabe contigo. – Aquello dejó a Malik boquiabierto.

Se lo has puesto en bandeja. – Dijo Cyrus.

Bueno, ¡se acabó! – Masculló Malik al tiempo que caminaba hacia Saman.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a luchar. Saman, a pesar de ser ya un anciano, era diestro con la espada y bloqueaba todos sus ataques. Conocía el estilo de lucha de ambos, por lo que si querían vencerle, tendrían que hacer algo que no se esperara.

Así que, como si lo hubieran planeado, Malik atacó a Saman y obviamente, él lo bloqueó. Entonces, Cyrus se apoyó en su hermano para saltar sobre su tío, girarse en el aire, y antes de caer, clavó la espada de su padre en el estómago de Saman. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Su cara lo decía todo. Miró a Malik, tratando de decir algo, pero no se lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, lo remató cortándole la cabeza. Cyrus sacó la espada y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

Malik se quedó mirando el cadáver de su tío con desprecio. Cyrus, en cambio, corrió a ver a su padre.

¡Malik! – Le llamó.

La voz de Cyrus sonaba apagada, y por una buena razón. Malik se acercó a su padre. Su hermano estaba arrodillado a su lado, sacudiéndole levemente el hombro, pero no respondía. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Padre?

Cyrus le llamó, sosteniendo la mano que tenía encadenada entre las suyas. Pero Shahraman no respondió ni abrió los ojos. El más joven de sus hijos suspiró, totalmente afligido. En cambio, Malik se dio la vuelta sin más, cogió la cabeza de Saman y salió de la sala. Cyrus se quedó allí, a su lado. En señal de respeto, le quitó cuidadosamente la capa y se la colocó encima, cubriendo su rostro. Tras hacer una reverencia, se levantó, cogió su espada, y fue en busca de su hermano.

Malik ya estaba fuera, montado en su caballo. Parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero bien sabía Cyrus que, en realidad, sólo estaba reprimiendo su dolor. Acabaría estallando tarde o temprano. Seguramente lo haría cuando estuviese solo, como siempre.

Cyrus salió del Templo caminando de un modo extraño. En lugar de montar en su caballo, cogió las riendas de éste y lo hizo caminar. Aquello preocupaba a Malik. Su hermano parecía seguir sufriendo por la patada que Saman le había propinado.

Cyrus, ¿estás bien?

Sí.

Deberías comentárselo al Anciano.

¿El qué?

Lo de la patada.

Estoy bien, Malik.

No dice lo mismo tu forma de caminar.

Se me pasará. – Aseguró él, muy serio. – Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos.

Regresaron sin ánimos a la tienda del Anciano. Pero cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con un panorama desolador. La tela con la que estaba construida estaba agrietada en algunas partes, algunos de los pilares que la soportaban habían sido derribados y había claros signos de un saqueo.

Rápidamente, desmontaron sus caballos y corrieron al interior. Todo estaba patas arriba. Las mesas tumbadas, las estanterías derribadas … La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaban los demás? Tras adentrarse en una de las habitaciones, encontraron al Anciano y a Kaileena tirados en el suelo. Cyrus se acercó a ella. No tenía signos de haber sido agredida, pero tenía muy mala cara.

¡Por todos los Dioses! – Malik corrió a ayudar al Anciano a levantarse. - ¿Estáis bien?

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Tranquilos, tranquilos … - El propio Anciano trataba de calmarse. – Unos traidores nos atacaron … Empezaron a revolverlo todo, cogieron a Giv y a Darab y se marcharon corriendo.

¿Y Farah? – Preguntó Malik, preocupado. - ¡¿Dónde está Farah?

Salió corriendo tras ellos.

Malik soltó la bolsa que traía en las manos y fue en busca de Farah. Corrió hacia la ciudad y la encontró en mitad del camino, arrodillada mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

¡Farah! – Le llamó él, acercándose. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

¡Se lo han llevado Malik! ¡A él y a Giv! – Farah ignoró la pregunta de su marido. Estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo. – ¡Me lo arrancaron de mis brazos! Intenté resistirme pero tiraron de él y no pude …

Tranquila, tranquila … - Malik la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando calmarla. Pero era inútil. Nada podría consolar a una madre a la que le habían arrebatado su bebé. – Le encontraremos …

¡Mi hijo! ¡Darab!

Ven, regresemos a la tienda del Anciano. – Viendo que no se movía, Malik la cogió en brazos. – No te preocupes. Te prometo que daremos con él.

Pasados unos minutos, la situación se estabilizó un poco. Farah se había tranquilizado un poco, acompañada en todo momento por Malik, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Cyrus había vuelto a colocar a Kaileena en una cama y ella comenzaba a caer dormida como consecuencia de los brebajes que el Anciano le había administrado. Mientras, el viejo Sabio reorganizaba sus pertenencias.

No lo entiendo … - Decía Cyrus. - ¿Qué pretenden con esto?

Acabar con todo heredero de Shahraman, así de simple. – Respondió Malik. – Hay alguien más detrás de todo esto …

Yashar … - Murmuró Kaileena.

¿Yashar? – Cyrus la ayudó a sentarse, sujetándola con cuidado.

Yashar fue el traidor que informó a los rebeldes de todos nuestros movimientos. – Explicó ella, con voz ronca. - Vuestro padre lo sabía. Pero no le desenmascaró porque sabía que entonces los seguidores de Saman se le echarían encima.

Lo que no sabía era que el propio Saman estaba detrás de todo esto. – Dijo Malik, maldiciendo a su tío.

¿Saman? – El Anciano parecía sorprendido. - ¿Saman sigue vivo?

Seguía … - Corrigió Malik, mostrándole la bolsa.

El Anciano cogió la bolsa y la abrió, desconfiado. Al ver la cabeza decapitada de Saman en su interior, no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo llevarse una mano a la boca para reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

¡¿Cómo traéis la cabeza de vuestro tío en una bolsa? – Les preguntó a ambos Príncipes, que miraban al suelo.

Un obsequio para los traidores. – Respondió Malik.

Cyrus. – Le llamó el Anciano, viendo que estaba ausente. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Saman mató a nuestro padre … Se burló de él y nos insultó cuando nos vimos incapaces de salvarle …

Ese malnacido le encadenó para que no pudiera ir en busca de ayuda. – Continuó Malik. – Le dejó morir allí.

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, el Anciano no pudo evitar recordar la infancia de ambos hermanos. La verdad era que la relación que guardaban nunca fue buena.

Si os digo la verdad … Saman nunca quiso a Shahraman en su Familia. – Ante aquella explicación, ambos Príncipes alzaron la mirada. – Siempre fue muy egoísta, y cuando nació vuestro padre, no toleró que fuera el centro de atención. Shahraman fue un niño ejemplar, pero los celos de Saman eran tales, que empezó a causar altercados para cargarle a él con la culpa.

Esperad … ¿Saman le tendió trampas a nuestro padre porque estaba celoso? – Cyrus no daba crédito.

Sí. Vuestro padre era tan tolerante con él que jamás le acusó. Pero, poco a poco, Shahraman se ganó el odio de los demás por sus supuestas acciones. Llegó a un punto en el que no podía dar ninguna explicación. Para aquel entonces, Saman ya se había ganado el respeto y admiración de todos, lo que dejó a Shahraman marginado en la Familia Real.

¿Cómo pudo Saman hacerle eso a su propio hermano? – Preguntó Farah, atónita.

Él nunca quiso tener un hermano. Y aun habiendo destrozado su reputación, continuó provocándole y burlándose de él, hasta que un día, Shahraman se reveló y le atacó. Cuando vuestro abuelo vio lo ocurrido, le arrebató a Shahraman todo privilegio. A partir de allí, vuestro padre buscó desahogarse en la guerra.

Entonces, no era sólo la injusticia con la que obró su padre … - Dedujo Cyrus. – También fue culpa de la actitud que tuvo Saman hacia él.

¿Culpa? ¿El qué? – Se extrañó Malik.

El hecho de que Padre me tratase con ese desprecio … Me transmitió a mí lo que le fue transmitido a él.

Pero, ¿por qué contigo? Fui yo quien le obligó a quitar a Saman de en medio. – Dijo Malik. – Admitámoslo, soy su hijo bastardo.

Malik, no digas eso. Tu nacimiento fue una bendición para tus padres. – Explicó el Anciano. – Además, sacaste más rasgos de tu madre, su carácter. En cambio, Cyrus es idéntico a él. Supongo que, además de las razones que os contó, se vio a sí mismo cuando era joven, y quiso castigarse por haber actuado de un modo tan débil.

Pero no fue a él a quien castigó, sino a su hijo. – Puntualizó Farah.

Cyrus era su reflejo, un espejo a su pasado. – Dijo Kaileena, presa de los brebajes. Parecía como si hubiera estado bebiendo. Se apoyaba en Cyrus, cerrando los ojos a cada rato. – El verle a él era como verse a sí mismo, le recordaba constantemente su sufrimiento. Por eso, se castigó "a sí mismo", porque a quien veía no era a Cyrus, sino a su "yo" de niño.

Desde luego … Cyrus, te ha tocado la peor parte. – Admitió Malik.

Y poco le ha afectado, creo yo. – Dijo el Anciano. - Podría haber tenido serios problemas de conducta …

¿Afectado? ¡Claro que le ha afectado! – Protestó Kaileena, tambaleándose. – Es incapaz de decir lo que realmente siente … - Cyrus trataba de taparle la boca con la mano, pero Kaileena forcejeaba con él. - Y no creo que sea por compensarme con esa "sorpresa". Yo creo que es porque le da miedo meter la pata otra vez.

Kaileena, calla …

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, se dejó caer sobre la cama, dormida. Cyrus la cubrió con mantas y la miró pensativo. Los demás le miraban a él en silencio.

¿Qué?

En parte, tiene razón. – Admitió Malik. – Tienes miedo de hacerle daño de nuevo.

Bueno … Pero eso es cosa mía. – Dijo él, tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Preguntó Farah. – Estás sentado de un modo muy extraño.

Estoy bien. No me pasa nada. – Fingió Cyrus. – Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados no rescataremos a Darab y a Giv.

Tenemos que pensar un plan. – Dijo Malik. – Seguro que estarán esperando a que vayamos. Juegan con ventaja, no conviene precipitarse.

¿Cómo puedes guardar la calma en un momento así? – Protestó Cyrus. - ¡Es tu hijo al que han secuestrado!

También han secuestrado a Giv y no veo que Kaileena se altere … - Puntualizó Malik.

¡Kaileena está drogada!

No está drogada. – Negó el Anciano. – Sólo le he dado unas medicinas que adormecen. ¡Es un efecto secundario!

¡Lo que sea! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, Cyrus? ¿Presentarnos allí para que nos capturen a nosotros también? ¡Somos el futuro de Persia!

¿Futuro? ¿Acaso piensas que existe un futuro para este Reino? ¡Estamos acabados!

De pronto, una flecha entró volando por el techo, atravesando la tela de la tienda y clavándose en uno de los pilares de madera. Llevaba una especie de pergamino atravesado. Malik se levantó, arrancó la flecha y examinó el contenido.

¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Cyrus.

"Reuníos conmigo en la plaza del mercado. Nada de armas." – Leyó Malik. – Firmado: El verdadero Príncipe.

¿Verdadero Príncipe?

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? – Preguntó Farah.

Que esto aún no ha terminado … - Respondió Malik al tiempo que tiraba el mensaje al suelo. – Vamos, Cyrus.

Cogeré mis espadas …

¡No! Ha dicho que nada de armas.

¡Nos tendrán a su merced!

¡No arriesgaré la vida de mi hijo! Ni tampoco la de Giv. – Y cogiendo la bolsa, añadió. – Además … Les daremos un pequeño obsequio. Les servirá de advertencia. Si le ponen las manos encima a alguno de los dos, correrán la misma suerte que Saman.

Malik y Cyrus salieron de la tienda y caminaron hacia los caballos. Pero, al dirigirse hacia la ciudad, Farah se interpuso en su camino.

Voy con vosotros.

Ni hablar. – Se negó Malik.

¡Quiero ir! – Insistió ella.

No, Farah. No arriesgaré tu vida. Quédate con el Anciano.

Pero …

¡He dicho que te quedes con él!

Los dos Príncipes reanudaron la marcha. Farah los observó alejarse, sintiéndose frustrada. Desanimada y preocupada, regresó al interior de la tienda, donde el Anciano trató de tranquilizarla y animarla.

Cyrus y Malik cabalgaron hasta llegar a la ciudad. Dejaron a los caballos en la entrada de la ciudad y entraron a pie. Cuando llegaron a la plaza del mercado, había dos hombres esperándoles. Eran Yashar y Ardashir. El antes Consejero tenía a Giv a su lado, quien miraba a sus tíos con miedo. Ardashir, el Capitán de la Guardia Personal del Rey, miraba a los hijos de Shahraman con una extraña sonrisa, sosteniendo una bolsa.

¡Habéis venido! – Exclamó Ardashir.

¿Quién nos ha citado? – Preguntó Malik, mostrándose sereno.

En el mensaje decía claramente quién era.

El "verdadero Príncipe" … Eso a nosotros no nos dice nada. ¿Quién es ese supuesto "Príncipe"?

Lo tenéis delante. – Anunció Ardashir, triunfante.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Cyrus.

¡¿Tú?

¡Soy Ardashir, hijo de Saman, el verdadero Rey de Persia, y legítimo Príncipe de estas tierras, las cuales reclamo ahora!

¿Reclamar? – Repitió Malik, indignado.

Vuestro traidor padre usurpó el Trono del mío, obligándole a ocultarse y acabando con todo aquel que apoyase sus ideas. Ahora los leales a Shahraman correrán la misma suerte. ¡Persia será purgada de todo traidor y conocerá la verdadera grandeza! ¡Todos adorarán al Rey Saman!

¡Lo dudo mucho! – Advirtió Malik, sacando de la bolsa la cabeza decapitada de Saman. – Si no queréis correr su misma suerte, ¡os ordeno que me entreguéis ahora mismo al niño y al bebé!

Malik tiró la cabeza al suelo, que rodó hasta frenarse justo delante de Ardashir. Él la miró, vagamente sorprendido. Parecía no afectarle la muerte de su padre. En contra de lo que Malik esperaba, Ardashir sonrió.

Bueno, supongo que esto me convierte en el nuevo Rey. – Dijo, riéndose. – Buen intento, primo, pero yo también tengo un obsequio para ti.

Ardashir tiró la bolsa que tenía en sus manos con la misma violencia que Malik había empleado con la cabeza de su padre. Ambos hermanos miraron a la bolsa y a Ardashir desconfiados. Despacio, Malik se agachó y la abrió. Al ver el contenido, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Era un bebé, Darab. La manta con la que Farah le había envuelto para protegerle de frío, que solía ser blanca, ahora tenía un tono rojizo que se extendía prácticamente por toda su superficie.

Malik lo miraba consternado. Era incapaz de reaccionar y articular palabra. Cyrus observaba la escena con una mezcla de insufrible dolor y creciente rabia. Darab había sido el inicio de una nueva vida para Malik, una segunda oportunidad que los Dioses no brindaban a cualquiera, y le habían arrebatado a su hijo del modo más cruel y sanguinario que podía imaginarse.

Darab … - Murmuró Malik, cogiendo el cuerpo ensangrentado del bebé.

Que eso os sirva de aviso. – Advirtió Ardashir. – Tenéis hasta mañana para entregaros. Si no lo hacéis, Giv correrá su misma suerte, y luego iremos a por vosotros.

Ardashir y Yashar se alejaron con Giv, en dirección a Palacio. Cyrus les observó marcharse, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada. Malik seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de Darab en sus manos, incapaz de reaccionar. Decidido, Cyrus se dispuso a ir tras ellos. Pero, entonces, Malik volvió en sí.

¡No! – Le dijo con voz temblona. – No vayas tras ellos.

Pero … Si no actuamos …

¡¿Quieres que maten a Giv?

¡No!

¡Pues entonces, estate quieto! – Malik, finalmente, estalló, pagándolo con Cyrus. Miró a su hijo y comenzó a llorar, sin importarle que su hermano pudiera verle. – Darab … ¡Darab!

Malik, tranquilo … - Cyrus se arrodilló junto a él y le rodeó con el brazo. – Lo siento.

¿Por qué a él? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Apenas acababa de empezar a vivir!

Malik lloró sin consuelo durante horas, abrazado al cuerpo de su hijo. Cyrus se quedó a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que se sosegase. Siempre se había contenido ante situaciones dolorosas, esperando a estar solo para lamentarse. Pero esto había sido demasiado, un golpe muy bajo por parte de Ardashir.

Pasadas las horas, el día comenzó a terminar. El Sol no tardaría en comenzar a ocultarse, y no era recomendable que continuasen en la ciudad de noche.

Malik … - Cyrus colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. – Vamos. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Sí, tienes razón … - Admitió él. – Regresemos.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Malik estaba completamente ausente, con la mirada perdida mientras llevaba en sus brazos en cuerpo sin vida de Darab. Cyrus no sabía que decir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del Anciano, Arsalan ya había llegado. Les estaba esperando en la entrada. Sujetó a sus caballos mientras desmontaban. Ajeno a lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar decir algo que ofendiera a Malik.

¡Eh! ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, hombre? – Le preguntó, bromeando. Pero Malik apenas le miró y continuó su camino. Arsalan miró a Cyrus, confuso. - ¿He dicho algo malo?

¿Has visto lo que llevaba en sus manos?

No, la verdad es que no me he fijado.

Era su hijo. – Dijo Cyrus. – Muerto.

¡¿Qué? – Arsalan se quedó blanco.

Sí … No han tenido piedad con un recién nacido, y aún tienen retenido a otro niño más.

Farah había escuchado los caballos y esperaba ansiosa alguna noticia. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Malik entrar, portando en sus brazos algo envuelto en la misma manta de Darab, manchada de sangre, sus esperanzas cayeron en picado. Se levantó y le miró, esperando que sus palabras desmintiesen sus sospechas. Pero Malik sólo dijo una cosa.

Lo siento … - Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

No … - Farah se llevó las manos a la boca para contener el grito que quiso escapar de su garganta. – Dime que no es cierto.

Malik no sabía qué decir. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla. Farah rompió a llorar con su marido, lamentando la muerte de su pequeño Darab.

Cyrus y Arsalan pasaron a la habitación donde estaba Kaileena, durmiendo. El ladrón se quedó mirando desde la puerta a Malik y a Farah, compadeciéndose de ellos. Cyrus se sentó junto a la cama y arropó a Kaileena, que despertó al notar que alguien manipulaba las mantas.

¿Cyrus? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo. – Has vuelto …

No portando buenas noticias, me temo …

¿Qué ha pasado? – Kaileena intentó levantarse, preocupada.

Han matado a Darab.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena se llevó las manos a la cara, atónita. – ¿Cómo? ¿Qué …? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Nos lanzaron una bolsa con el bebé dentro. Malik ni siquiera se ha atrevido a quitarle la manta en la que estaba envuelto. Tanta sangre …

Dioses … ¿Y cómo está Malik? ¿Y Farah?

Fuera, lamentándose.

Farah no podía creer que su hijo había muerto. Aquello no estaba pasando, era una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar. Presa del pánico, cogió al bebé en sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la mantita.

Farah, no te lo recomiendo …- Advirtió Malik. – No creo que sea agradable.

Tengo que verlo, Malik. No creeré que mi hijo ha muerto hasta que lo vea.

Finalmente, apartó la manta por completo. La imagen no podía ser más desoladora. El bebé había sido degollado y apuñalado diversas veces, además de golpeado, a juzgar por su aspecto. La carita de la criatura era prácticamente indescriptible. Sólo había sangre. Malik cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, pero Farah se fijó en él con más atención.

Este bebé no es Darab.

¡¿Qué?

¡No es Darab! – Repitió enfurecida.

¡¿Cómo sabes eso?

¡Porque Darab tiene los mismos labios que tú! ¡Este bebé no se parece a ti en nada! – Explicó ella, histérica. – Lo lamento por la madre de cuyos brazos lo hayan arrancado, pero este bebe no es nuestro Darab.

¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Malik.

Sí. – Respondió ella, contundente.

Sin decir una palabra más, Malik se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Cyrus. Farah dejó al bebé sobre los cojines que rodeaban la mesa, cubriéndolo con la manta. A pesar de saber que no era su hijo, lamentaba su muerte. Ningún niño debía ser asesinado de aquel modo por simple venganza.

¡Farah dice que el bebé no es Darab! – Anunció Malik, entrando en la habitación.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Cyrus, sorprendido. - ¿Está segura?

Una madre sabe reconocer a su hijo. – Respondió ella, colocándose junto a Malik.

Farah, en estos casos es normal que no quieras aceptar su muerte. – Dijo Cyrus, sujetándola por los hombros.

¡Estoy perfectamente, Cyrus!

Pero … ¿Estás completamente segura? – Insistió él.

¡He dicho que sí!

¡Eh! ¡Paz! – Intervino Arsalan. – Si la Princesa Farah asegura que no es su hijo, debemos creerla. ¡Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es trazar un plan y expulsar a esos sucios traidores de vuestro Palacio para que podáis reclamar vuestro Reino!

Arsalan tiene razón. – Dijo el Anciano, entrando a la habitación. – Debéis volver allí y recuperar lo que es vuestro.

Sí … ¡La muerte de nuestro padre no será en vano! – Dijo Cyrus, muy motivado.

¡Ni la de nuestros hermanos! – Añadió Malik. - ¡Ni la de todos los inocentes que han muerto!

Arsalan, ¿dónde están los refuerzos? – Preguntó Cyrus.

He traído a mis hombres. Los Daevas están de camino.

¿A tus hombres? – Preguntó Malik, decepcionado.

No, no, espera … - Dijo Cyrus. – Los he visto combatir. Son buenos. No creo que queden muchos soldados en Babilonia. Podrán con ellos.

Bien, entonces tracemos un plan. – Propuso Malik, saliendo.

¿Puedo ayudar yo? – Preguntó Kaileena, sintiéndose desplazada.

Kai, tú necesitas descansar. – Le dijo Cyrus cariñosamente. – Tienes que recuperarte.

Al menos, a trazar el plan … - Suplicó ella. – Por favor …

Está bien. – Aceptó él, cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla fuera.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la sala principal para trazar la mejor estrategia. El Anciano les proporcionó mapas de Palacio con los que guiarse. Ni Farah ni Kaileena participarían. La Emperatriz por estar enferma, y la Princesa, simplemente, porque Malik no quería perderla. Ya era demasiado para él saber que arriesgaban la vida de su hijo con aquello. Además, por si los traidores atacasen, era conveniente que se quedara allí.

El plan a seguir era simple: Cyrus y Malik irían al encuentro de Ardashir y Yashar. Conociendo los mapas, Arsalan y sus hombres burlarían los sistemas de defensa activados para introducirse en los túneles secretos que recorrían el Palacio, y así seguirles. Si los dos Príncipes se veían en un aprieto y eran incapaces de vencer, darían la señal y los ladrones aparecerían. Era sencillo, o eso parecía. Fuera del modo que fuera, aquello tenía que acabar.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39: El Príncipe y el Ladrón**

Tras decidir la estrategia a seguir, todos se retiraron a descansar. Sin embargo, Malik no era capaz de pegar ojo. Farah dormía a su lado, agotada, pero él no podía sabiendo que tanto su hijo como su Reino estaban en juego. Cansado de estar en la cama, se levantó y salió a la sala principal, donde se encontró a Arsalan.

¿Desvelado? – Le preguntó Arsalan cordialmente. Malik asintió.

No puedo dormir pensando que mi hijo puede estar en peligro … Y que si mañana no vencemos, todo para lo que he sido entrenado habrá sido en vano … - Explicó él, sentándose a su lado. - No existirá futuro para mi hijo…

No digáis eso. Claro que habrá futuro.

¿Qué futuro puede depararle al hijo de un Príncipe exiliado? – Se lamentaba Malik. - Los pocos miembros que quedamos de la Familia Real nos veremos obligados a huir y escondernos para sobrevivir … Nos perseguirán hasta darnos caza.

Tranquilo, venceremos. – Arsalan giró la cabeza y vio aparecer a Cyrus . - ¡Vaya! Otro que no puede dormir. ¿Y a vos qué os pasa?

No puedo dejar de pensar en Padre … - Dijo Cyrus, mirando al suelo.

Hicimos lo que pudimos, Cyrus. – Dijo Malik.

Pero le fallamos … No pudimos salvarle.

Ahora está en un lugar mejor. Descansará eternamente.

Pero … ¡No estará con nosotros! Nunca volveremos a verle.

Siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

¡No te pongas filosófico ahora, Malik! – Cyrus se sentó junto a ellos, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Estaba realmente afectado. - ¡Justo ahora que las cosas empezaban a cambiar a mejor!

¡Habla más bajo! – Le riñó su hermano. - ¡Vas a despertar a los demás!

Cyrus se cruzó de brazos, como un niño al que le echan una reprimenda. A los pocos segundos, Farah apareció tras las cortinas que separaban las habitaciones, frotándose los ojos.

¡Genial, Cyrus! ¡Has despertado a Farah! – Protestó Malik. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que le ha costado quedarse dormida?

No, no pasa nada. – Dijo ella, sentándose junto a Malik y apoyándose en su hombro. Él la abrazó. Estaba realmente agotada.

Vuelve a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

No puedo dormir sin tener a mi hijo conmigo … - Se lamentó ella, llorando. – Echo de menos sus llantos por la noche.

Tranquila. – Malik la abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de consolarla.

No os preocupéis, Princesa. – Dijo Arsalan. – Pronto volveréis a tener a vuestro bebé en brazos.

Sí, pronto tendrás a Darab de nuevo y podrás darle todo tu amor. – Añadió Cyrus.

¿Y vosotros qué estáis haciendo aquí? – Preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas. - ¿No dormís?

Creo que ninguno podemos dormir esta noche. – Respondió Malik.

Salvo Kaileena … - Dijo Cyrus. – Y porque está drogada.

¡Te he dicho ya que no está drogada! – Se escuchó al Anciano tras ellos.

¿Anciano? ¿Qué hacéis vos despierto? – Se extrañó Cyrus.

Os he escuchado hablar y he pensado que quizás las palabras de un viejo Sabio os ayuden a aclarar vuestras mentes. – Respondió él, ofreciéndoles unas infusiones. – No conviene que nuestros guerreros estén pensando en otra cosa durante la batalla. Ardashir juega con mucha ventaja. – El Anciano se sentó entre Farah y Cyrus y miró a la Princesa. – Vayamos uno a uno. Comencemos por vos, Princesa Farah.

Estoy preocupada por Darab, sólo eso …

¿Tenéis miedo de que le pase algo?

¡Por supuesto! Ese malnacido ha intentado engañarnos con el cadáver de otro bebé. ¡Si ha sido capaz de hacerle eso a otro recién nacido, podrá repetirlo con nuestro hijo!

Ardashir no le hará nada a Darab. Ni a él, ni a Giv.- Aseguró el Anciano. – Les necesita para tener algo con lo que jugar con vosotros. Sabe que si los mata, os echaréis sobre él como leones hambrientos.

No podemos confiarnos … - Dijo Malik, mostrando gran preocupación.

Malik, tu preocupación va más allá de Darab, ¿me equivoco? – Malik apartó la mirada, negándose a responder. No quería derrumbarse frente a los demás. – No es sólo perder a tu hijo, es añadir otra muerte más a la lista. ¿Verdad?

Yo … - Malik se sentía intimidado. Todos le miraban. – No puedo permitir que le pase nada a Darab. Si le mata … No seré capaz de recuperarme de nuevo … Ya he perdido a demasiados seres queridos.

Pero no estás así solo por Darab. Tú eres el heredero de Shahraman, su primogénito. El Reino quedaba en tus manos tras su muerte.

Toda mi vida me han entrenado para ser Rey. Me vi forzado a sacrificar mi infancia, mi adolescencia … ¡Todo para entrenar! Mi padre me enseñó a no rendirme jamás, aunque ello me haya terminado causando problemas mayores … Y ahora que es mi turno para gobernar y hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso, ¡no voy a dejar que otro usurpe mi Trono!

Malik, tranquilo … - Le dijo Farah, viendo lo alterado que estaba.

¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ese malnacido pretende arrebatarme a mi hijo, mi futuro, mi Trono! ¡Quiere despojarme de todo aquello por lo que tanto he luchado! – Malik suspiró, ya más tranquilo. – Además, no podemos dejarle vencer. Si fallamos, nos veremos obligados a huir y escondernos. Nuestro hijo no conocerá jamás la dignidad y la libertad. ¿Qué futuro tendrán nuestros descendientes cuando nos veamos expulsados a las calles de nuestra propia ciudad?

El mismo que tuve yo cuando Padre me desterró … - Respondió Cyrus, mirando al suelo. – Yo sobreviví siete años, siendo perseguido por los soldados que mi propio padre mandaba en mi busca.- Se levantó, intimidante.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú no podrías sobrevivir?

Lo sabes de sobra …

Malik apartó la mirada, claramente ofendido. Entonces, Cyrus comprendió a lo que se refería. Con sus problemas de corazón, jamás sobreviviría en las calles, a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo y huyendo constantemente. Necesitaría atención médica permanente, y un desterrado no posee ninguna clase de privilegios.

Lo siento … No quería decir eso. – Se disculpó Cyrus, volviendo a sentarse.

No debéis pelear. Sois los únicos descendientes vivos que quedan de Shahraman. Debéis estar más unidos que nunca. – Aconsejó el Anciano. – Cyrus, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa a ti?

Nada … Para mí, volver a las calles no sería nada nuevo.

Entonces, ¿qué perturba tu mente?

Mi padre …

Lamentas su muerte.

Mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos una relación buena. Nunca me aceptó. Y ahora que las cosas empezaban a cambiar …

Tu padre te pidió perdón por lo ocurrido y trató de compensarte el tiempo que pasasteis juntos. – Cyrus encogió las piernas y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, lamentándose. El Anciano le rodeó con el brazo. – Hablé con él antes de que se marchara de Palacio, y te puedo asegurar que te quería.

No es por eso … Prometió que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, que sería el padre que siempre soñé. – Cyrus suspiró desanimado. – Ahora eso jamás pasará.

Él siempre estará ahí y, tarde o temprano, te reunirás con él.

Eso no me ayuda.

Tranquilo, Cyrus. Lo superarás.

Cyrus suspiró desanimado. La muerte de su padre le había afectado de verdad. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y ceder ante ellos, al menos, no hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

El Anciano miró a Arsalan, el chico nuevo. Aquel joven tenía un carácter casual y algo reservado, con una filosofía sobre vivir siempre la vida al máximo algo común. Pero tras aquel humor descarado y actitud despreocupada, había un vacío emocional que él mismo había creado, como consecuencia de la vida solitaria que llevaba.

¿Y vos, Arsalan? – Le preguntó el Anciano, llamando su atención. - ¿Qué os preocupa?

¿A mí? Nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué estáis despierto cuando necesitáis descansar?

No tengo sueño.

¿Cómo no puedes tener sueño si ayer tampoco dormiste? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Sí, llevabas la carreta. – Añadió Malik. – No paraste para descansar.

Podrías habernos pedido a alguno que la llevásemos para que durmieras un rato. – Dijo Cyrus. - Únicamente hablaste de tu familia y tus amistades en Babilonia.

¿Amistades en Babilonia? – Repitió el Anciano. - ¿Había algo que te unía a esta ciudad?

Eh, esos son detalles de mi vida, y sólo me importan a mí.

¿Por qué tienes que mostrarte tan reservado? – Le preguntó Farah.

Dudo que eso os interese. Sois gente de la realeza y yo un vulgar ladrón. ¿Por qué iba a importaros?

Que seamos de la realeza no nos hace diferentes a ti. – Dijo Cyrus, muy serio. – A la hora de la verdad, da igual de qué clase social seas … Todos somos vulnerables.

Arsalan, ¿no has pensado que quizás hay algo más allá de saquear tumbas y robar a la gente?

¿Qué queréis decir?

Podrías aspirar a algo más.

Algo como …

Un soldado, para empezar.

Sé que andáis cortos de personal, pero, ¿tenéis que ser tan descarado? Hay otros métodos para reclutar.

Arsalan, Malik intenta ser simpático contigo. – Dijo Farah. – Quiere que te quedes con nosotros.

¿Que quiere que me quede? ¡¿Él? – Arsalan comenzó a reírse. – Pero si cuando me vio en su tienda casi me mata con la mirada.

Si quieres te pongo una daga en el cuello.

En serio, no estoy interesado en quedarme aquí. Os ayudaré y todo esto, pero luego me marcharé.

¿Y adónde irás? – Preguntó Farah.

No sé … Donde me lleve mi burra.

¿Esa misma que se llama Farah? – Preguntó Cyrus. Todos se rieron, salvo Farah. – Ahora en serio. ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte aquí?

No quiero hablar del tema, de verdad …

¿Ocurrió algo que te traiga malos recuerdos? – Preguntó el Anciano.

Arsalan no supo qué responder. Miró a sus compañeros. Todos le miraban expectantes. No iban a desistir. Suspirando, se rindió y decidió confesar.

Está bien, está bien … - Dijo, cediendo. – Os lo contaré.

"_Yo vivía aquí, en Babilonia, con mis padres. Teníamos un molino a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi padre era panadero y tenía un puesto en el bazar. Yo solía ir a jugar allí con los otros niños, mientras mis padres vendían. Éramos una familia simple y vivíamos en la austeridad, pero éramos muy felices. Gozábamos de buena reputación entre los mercaderes. _

_Algunas veces hasta el propio Rey Shahraman vino a comprar a nuestro puesto con la Reina. Ella siempre me ofrecía algún regalo. Era muy simpática. Él no. Se limitaba a mirarme con caras raras, como si no le gustase que su esposa hablase con un niño de mi clase. Aunque no le di nunca importancia. _

_Todo era felicidad hasta que estalló una guerra. Fue breve, pero mortal. Tenía cinco años. Los Daevas invadieron la ciudad una noche, y puesto que el molino donde vivíamos estaba a su alcance, atacaron nuestro pequeño hogar, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Mis padres me escondieron en un pozo, donde no pudieran encontrarme. _

_Cuando salí de mi escondite tras aquella batalla, no estaban. Sólo había marcas de sangre y muros derribados. Fui a la ciudad a buscarles, pero no les encontré. Pasé días caminando por aquellas calles, llamándoles sin cesar. Y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, aún mantenía la esperanza de verles y fui al lugar donde solíamos colocar nuestro puesto. Vi a todos los mercaderes, pero mis padres nunca llegaron. _

_Todos los días me sentaba allí, esperando alguna señal. Una mañana, el Rey apareció y me vio solo. Me miró con otros ojos, como mostrando compasión. Entonces, compró a otros mercaderes algo de comida y me la dio. Desde aquel día, me alimentó y me ayudó a sobrevivir. Me enseñó a manejar la espada a las afueras de la ciudad y me enseñó lo que necesitaba saber. _

_Pero, un día, tras un intento de invasión por parte de los Indios, dejó de venir. Fue hace ocho años y medio, creo. Le esperé, pero no apareció. Poco después me enteré de que la Reina Mehri había sido asesinada durante el ataque. Ya tenía cierta edad para saber que era hora de marcharse y vivir la vida por mi cuenta. Me propuse no regresar y no lo hice … Hasta ahora." _

Cuando Arsalan terminó su historia y miró a los demás, vio sorpresa en sus rostros. En todos, salvo en el de Cyrus, que parecía más ofendido que sorprendido.

Entonces, ¿nuestro padre te crió tras la muerte de tus padres? – Le preguntó Malik, sorprendido.

Sí. Fue él quien me dio esta espada. – Explicó él, mostrando a su fiel compañera de batallas. – Nunca comprendí aquel cambio de actitud respecto a mí, pero debo admitir que se portó muy bien conmigo.

Increíble … - Murmuró Cyrus, cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado Arsalan. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Nada, sólo que me parece increíble que mientras mi padre me despreciaba y me trataba como a una basura, hiciera contigo todo lo que se negó a hacer conmigo.

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?

¡Oye, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo! No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí.

¿De lo que vos sufristeis? Disculpad, pero yo perdí a mis padres con sólo 5 años. Vuestra niñez no ha tenido nada que ver con la mía.

¡Eso sí que no te lo consiento! – Masculló Cyrus, tratando de lanzarse sobre él.

¡Eh, quietos! – Ordenó Malik, colocándose entre ambos. – Ya basta.

¡Ha empezado él! – Protestó Arsalan. – Rencoroso …

¡Tú sigue, que te la vas a ganar! – Amenazó Cyrus.

Sigue tú y te aseguro que mañana no podrás luchar porque te dejaré los huesos hechos polvo. – Amenazó Malik a Cyrus, mirándole con seriedad. – Lo último que necesitamos es que os peleéis, como si fuerais niños …

¡¿Le vas a defender?

El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Cyrus. – Dijo Malik, contundente. – Deberías ser menos egocéntrico.

Ante las palabras de Malik, Cyrus, herido en su autoestima, se levantó y salió de la tienda, sintiéndose rechazado por su propio hermano. Aquello le había dolido. Había tenido una infancia muy triste para ser un Príncipe, siempre repugnado por su padre y olvidado por la Corte Real. Nunca nadie le dio una oportunidad o le escuchó. Y ahora, llegaba un vagabundo contando su historia y todos se compadecían de él. En silencio, rompió a llorar.

Dentro, Arsalan sentía que había metido la pata. No sabía por lo que había pasado Cyrus, y quizás había sido muy osado con él. A pesar de que Malik insistió en que no era culpa suya, decidió salir afuera y hablar con Cyrus. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le escuchó llorar.

¿Llorando? Oh, vamos …

¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó Cyrus de mala gana. – Déjame solo.

He venido a hablar. Puede que me haya pasado un poco …

¿Un poco? ¿Crees que por ser un Príncipe y vivir en Palacio he tenido una infancia mejor que la tuya? ¡Habría dado lo que fuera por tener un padre como el tuyo!

Pero, ¿qué pasó entre el Rey y vos para que estéis así?

Es una larga historia …

Bueno, yo os he contado la mía. Tenemos aún mucha noche por delante.

Cyrus se quedó mirándole, desconfiado. Arsalan le sonreía, confirmando su interés por saber la verdadera historia. Aquella muestra de aprecio por su parte fue algo que agradeció de verdad. Así que, allí, sentados bajo el inmenso cielo nocturno, el Príncipe comenzó a contarle su historia al ladrón.

Dentro, los demás seguían hablando sobre la situación. Aunque tanto el Anciano como Farah le insistían a Malik en que debía descansar, él se negaba. Sabía que no estaba recuperado, que la magia del Simurgh haría más efecto si dormía. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, no podía hacerlo, a pesar de estar cansado.

Malik, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con tu hermano? – Le preguntó Farah, preocupada.

Sé que he sido duro con él, pero tiene que aprender que no es el único que ha sufrido.

Pero ya sabes lo sensible que se pone cuando habla del tema. Y ahora está afectado por la muerte de vuestro padre … - Dijo Farah. – Tienes que entender que esto está siendo muy duro para él.

Lo está siendo para todos … - Corrigió el Anciano. – Aunque, cierto es que desde que regresó de la Isla del Tiempo, Cyrus no es el mismo.

Todos los años que ha vivido acechado por el Dahaka le han pasado factura. – Dijo Malik.

No … Yo creo que tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió con Kaileena. – Dijo el Anciano. – Él es muy orgulloso, y cuando planeó traicionarla, a pesar de lo que sentía por ella, imaginó que todos sus problemas se solucionarían y que sería aclamado.

Ya … Lo sabemos. – Admitió Farah. – Cyrus fue muy egoísta y terco con ella. ¿Tanto le costaba leer su diario una segunda vez? A fin de cuentas, esa vez fue Kaileena quien se lo pidió.

Ese no era el problema. Si le daba la razón a Kaileena, quedaría como un estúpido delante de toda Persia y habría sido humillado por la mujer a la que había capturado. – Explicó Malik. – Eso sin contar que, aunque la seguía queriendo, Kaileena no querría saber nada de él, algo comprensible …

Y todo ello le llevó a un círculo vicioso que fue creciendo y creciendo. Cada vez veía más claro que Kaileena era inocente y que se había equivocado con ella, y, por tanto, más difícil se hacía el hecho de arreglar las cosas. Eso hacía que su miedo al rechazo aumentase, por no hablar de la humillación que supondría. – Resumió el Anciano. – Y cuando Kaileena murió, no le quedó otro remedio que venirse abajo. Había esperado demasiado y su testarudez y orgullo habían llevado a la mujer que le amaba a la tumba. Eso explica por qué cuando regresó a la vida, la quiso alejar de ella. Es un trauma que tiene que superar.

Prefiere callar a pedir perdón … - Murmuró Farah. Y, mirando a Malik, añadió. – Eso le viene de familia, seguro.

¿Qué? – Malik le miró confuso.

Tú hiciste algo similar con Kaileena. Actuaste injustamente con ella, y en lugar de pedirle disculpas, te torturaste por ello. – Le dijo Farah, irritada. – Y a pesar de saber que ella era inocente, has seguido humillándola y rechazándola. ¡Sabías de sobra que su estrategia era mejor que la tuya! Habríamos evitado muertes innecesarias.

Ya le he dicho a Cyrus que hablaré con ella cuando esto acabe.

¿Pero se lo has dicho a ella? – Malik guardó silencio. - ¿Ves? A eso me refería. Tanta guerra y tanta valentía, pero para este tipo de cosas, sois unos cobardes. Y eso va tanto por ti, como por Cyrus y tu padre.

No metas a mi padre en esto, Farah.

¿Acaso miento?

No, pero ya sufrió bastante en vida por ello. No hace falta que sigas removiendo su pasado.

Tranquilos, no discutáis. – Intervino el Anciano. – Farah está en lo cierto. Los tres habéis actuado del mismo modo. Pero la situación no es la más adecuada para zanjar semejantes asuntos. Cuando todo este desastre llegue a su fin y Babilonia recobre la paz, se solucionarán los problemas como adultos y usando la lógica, ¿verdad, Malik?

Claro.

Eso espero. – Murmuró Farah, cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Cyrus le contaba a Arsalan su historia. Él escuchaba atento, comprendiendo cada vez más por qué se había mostrado tan irritado con él. Aquella charla había sido todo un desahogo para el joven Príncipe, quién comenzó a ver en aquel ladrón un amigo.

Entonces … Tu relación con tu padre no fue …

Normal. – Terminó él. - Dejémoslo ahí.

¿Cómo puede un padre rechazar así a su hijo? Lo comprendería si no hubiera ningún rasgo que os relacionase. Pero si os parecíais tanto …

Supongo que su orgullo no le dejaba ver otra cosa.

Aquí sois todos un poco orgullosos … Tu hermano no es muy diferente a ti.

Supongo que lo habremos heredado de nuestro padre. – Se rió Cyrus. – Hablando de mi hermano. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de su relación con Farah?

No es que no me guste … Es que creo que son totalmente opuestos. Y esa diferencia de edad … No sé, a Farah le pega más un hombre como tú o como yo. ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que me guste. No quiero problemas …

Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Farah es una mujer atractiva, eso no se puede negar. Pero ella ha elegido a Malik y es algo que debemos respetar, por raro que nos parezca.

Ya, supongo … ¿Y Kaileena? ¿Qué hace la Emperatriz del Tiempo aquí?

Prefiero no hablar de ello … - Cyrus se levantó. – El Sol no tardará en salir. Volvamos dentro. Tenemos que prepararnos.

Arsalan observó a Cyrus alejarse hacia la tienda. Le siguió y, al entrar, vieron a Malik y Farah acurrucados junto a un poste donde estaban apoyados, cubiertos con una manta. Se habían quedado dormidos abrazados. Una escena tierna en un lugar plagado de dolor y desesperación. Nadie diría que aquellos padres tenían su hijo recién nacido en manos de un usurpador que amenazaba con eliminarles.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien están! – Exclamó Arsalan en voz baja.

Sí … Quizás nosotros también deberíamos intentar dormir un poco.

Buena idea. – Admitió Arsalan, tumbándose sobre unos cojines. - ¡Hasta mañana!

Cyrus entró en la habitación donde dormía Kaileena y la observó en silencio. Las medicinas parecían estar haciéndole efecto y dormía profundamente. Tratar de tumbarse a su lado haría que se despertara, y quería dejarla descansar. Así que, arropándola, le dio un beso en la frente y salió a la sala principal. Arsalan ya había caído dormido, como Malik y Farah.

No quedaban cojines donde tumbarse. Así que no le quedó más remedio que tumbarse sobre una alfombra. Cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormirse. Pero no tardó en sentir que alguien le golpeaba suavemente en la espalda. Era Arsalan, ofreciéndole algunos cojines para tumbarse.

Toma, aquí hay cojines de sobra para los dos. – Le dijo ofreciéndole algunos. – Coge los que necesites.

Gracias, pero no te preocupes. Con uno tengo suficiente.

¿Seguro? De verdad que no me importa que cojas más.

No, quédatelos. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuántas veces has podido dormir en un sitio que no sea el suelo desnudo?

Por eso mismo. Yo estoy acostumbrado …

Olvídalo, de verdad. Duérmete.

Está bien, está bien.

Arsalan volvió a cerrar los ojos, buscando una postura en la que estar cómodo. Cyrus se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que había perdido desde que sus problemas empezaron: amigos, su madre, sus hermanos, su padre … Era una larga lista de gente que apreciaba a la que no volvería a ver, y temía que se sumaran más muertes a ella.

También pensaba en el futuro. Si conseguían vencer, tendría que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Kaileena y zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Pero, una vez más, sus miedos regresaban al recordar que tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido a su llegada a Babilonia. ¿Cómo explicarse sin herir sus sentimientos? ¿Sería realmente capaz de recuperar la relación que tuvieron durante el viaje en barco?


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: Batalla por el Trono**

En Palacio, Ardashir se regocijaba por su victoria. Al fin estaba sentado en aquel Trono que su padre había codiciado durante tantos años. Habían derrocado a Shahraman y tenían acorralados a sus hijos. Su plan no podía ir mejor. Su padre había muerto, sí, pero puesto que fue educado únicamente con el objetivo de recuperar lo que les pertenecía por derecho propio, jamás desarrollaron una relación padre-hijo fructífera. Eran socios, poco más.

Mientras bebía en una copa forjada en oro para festejar su reinado, el pequeño Darab lloraba en una cesta junto al Trono. El pequeño extrañaba el calor de su madre y comenzaba a tener hambre. Su llanto era algo que Ardashir no soportaba.

¡Maldito crío! ¡¿No puedes guardar silencio? – Sus gritos solo hicieron que Darab llorase con más insistencia. Irritado, lo sacó de la cesta y comenzó a amenazarle. - ¡Cállate de una vez o te juro que …!

Deja al bebé. – Le ordenó Yashar.

¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes, Yashar! Soy el Rey.

No des nada por hecho hasta que hayamos eliminado a Malik y a Cyrus.

No será difícil eliminarles …

Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo. Eso le pasó a tu padre y mira dónde está ahora … Muerto a manos de los hijos de su hermano.

¿Y para qué necesitamos al bebé?

Malik hará lo permitirá que le hagamos nada. Hará lo que sea por su único hijo … Incluso entregar la Corona. Una vez se rinda, podrás matar al bebé.

¿Y a este crío para qué lo queremos? – Preguntó, señalando al pequeño Giv, encadenado a una columna.

La Emperatriz del Tiempo siente debilidad por él. – Explicó Yashar. – La obligaremos a entregarse para salvar su vida y entonces hará lo que le ordenemos.

Pero, ¿no decías que ya no tenía sus poderes? Además, creía que la odiabas.

¿Quién ha dicho que la quiera por sus poderes? Será una distracción … Al igual que la Princesa Farah. – Ardashir se carcajeó ante el retorcido plan de Yashar. – Sí, imagina las caras de Malik y Cyrus cuando obliguemos a sus amadas mujercitas rebajarse ante ellos con otros hombres …

¡No creo que el corazón de Malik aguante semejante tortura!

Los dos hombres se reían a carcajadas. En ese momento, Hadi entró en la sala. Vio a Giv encadenado, mirando al suelo, completamente abatido. También escuchó el llanto del pequeño Darab, tirado en aquella cesta.

¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quién está aquí! – Exclamó Yashar, mirando a su hijo. - ¿Qué te ocurre, Hadi? Tienes mala cara.

Padre, yo … - Respondió él, tímidamente. – Quería haceros una pregunta.

Pues pregunta, hijo.

Me preguntaba … ¿Por qué están Giv y Darab aquí? ¿No estabais enfadados con el Rey Shahraman?

Ya, Hadi. Pero sus descendientes deben ser castigados.

¿Qué culpa tiene Giv de lo que Shahraman hizo? ¿Y Darab? ¡No han podido hacer nada!

Jovencito, ¿quién traicionó a Saman?

Shahraman … Pero, ¿por qué pagarlo con sus hijos y nietos? ¡Ellos no estaban allí cuando aquello ocurrió!

¡Ya basta, Hadi!

¡Giv es mi amigo!

¡Vete a tus aposentos!

¡No son míos! ¡Son de Giv!

¡Ahora mismo!

Hadi no fue capaz de seguir enfrentándose a su padre y se retiró, frustrado por no poder hacer nada. Se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era su padre, que, a pesar de que siempre acusó a Shahraman de injusto, él no era en nada diferente. Era aún peor.

Dichosa Kaileena … - Maldijo Yashar. – Ha corrompido por completo a Hadi.

Tranquilo, pronto tendrás tu venganza.

Sí … Deberíamos prepararnos. No tardarán en llegar.

Por supuesto. – Ardashir se giró hacia un soldado. - ¡Tú! Lleva al niño a una celda. Asegúrate de que no pueda escapar.

Como ordenéis.

Mostrando desprecio, el soldado agarró a Giv rudamente del brazo y lo condujo hasta la Prisión. Cuando los presos lo vieron entrar se estremecieron. Ya había varios soldados fieles a Shahraman encerrados allí. Pero cuando vieron aparecer al pequeño Giv, encadenado y empujado como si de una sucia alimaña se tratase, supieron que no habría piedad para nadie.

El soldado abrió una de las celdas y empujó a Giv a su interior. El chico rodó por el suelo hasta lograr sostenerse. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se acercó y trató de asomarse entre los barrotes. Giv lloraba desconsolado. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle y de lo que pudieran hacerle a Darab o a los otros cuando fueran a rescatarles.

Y así, los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a asomar por el horizonte y los guerreros ya estaban listos para marchar hacia Palacio. Malik ya estaba fuera, esperando a los demás. No llevaba ni el chaleco de cuero ni las pesadas hombreras, sólo la camisa y la chaqueta. Necesitaba poder moverse con rapidez en esta batalla. A pesar de mostrarse sereno, en su interior se libraba una terrible lucha entre la paz y tranquilidad contra su ira y miedo a perderlo todo. Pero, si quería vencer, tendría que dejar todo eso a un lado.

Cyrus salió de la tienda un poco después. Continuaba caminando de un modo extraño, con expresión de dolor. No llevaba la espada de su padre. Combatiría con las suyas. No se veía digno de empuñar la espada de sus antepasados.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Malik, preocupado.

Sí. – Mintió él.

Cyrus, a mí no me engañas. Sé lo que te pasa. Díselo al Anciano. ¡Es médico! Algún remedio tendrá.

No necesito ningún remedio. – Se negó él, irritado. - Estoy bien.

¿De verdad estás bien o es tu orgullo el que habla por ti? Tu forma de caminar te delata.

Mira, Malik, nadie va a examinarme ahí abajo. Me recuperaré. No es el primer golpe que me llevo.

Dudo que hayas recibido ninguno más fuerte.

Bueno, ya basta. ¿Vale? Es mi problema.

Claro … Pero luego no vengas llorando porque tu ego se haya desvanecido … El poco que te queda.

¡¿Qué ha querido decir eso?

¡Hey, hey! ¡Mis dos Príncipes favoritos! – Saludó Arsalan, llegando a la tienda. – Ya pensaba que no os ibais a despertar.

¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Malik.

He ido a buscar a mis hombres. – Dijo, al tiempo que un grupo de ladrones apareció tras él. – Estaban esperando en las montañas.

¡Genial! Entonces, ya estamos todos. – Dijo Malik. – Vamos.

El grupo se dispuso a marcharse, cuando, tras ellos, una voz femenina les llamó. Era Farah, lista para luchar.

¡Esperad! – Les llamó, acercándose a Malik. – Quiero ir con vosotros.

Farah, no. No quiero que estés en peligro. – Le dijo Malik, acariciándola. – Con una vida en juego ya tengo suficiente …

Pero … ¡Podría ayudaros! Ninguno de esos hombres lleva arco.

Algunos llevan ballestas. – Corrigió Arsalan.

Por favor, Malik … Déjame ayudar. – Suplicó ella. – Sabes que soy buena arquera.

Y por eso mismo prefiero que te quedes aquí. Desde esta posición, si intentan asaltaros, podrás defender la casa. – Insistió él. – Kaileena no puede luchar en su estado y el Anciano ya es un hombre viejo …

Está bien … - Farah suspiró, tomó la mano de Malik y colocó su amuleto en ella. Aún no se lo había devuelto desde que se lo dio en su lecho de muerte. – Toma, esto te pertenece.

Gracias. – Le dijo él, atándoselo al cuello. Después, la abrazó. – Volveré con nuestro hijo. Te lo prometo.

No nos falles … - Suplicó ella, cerrando los ojos.

Malik se separó y la miró en los ojos. Sonrió para tranquilizarla y regresó con los otros, reanudando la marcha. El pequeño grupo se alejó poco a poco bajo la preocupada mirada de Farah. Llegaron a las puertas de Palacio. Ocultos tras unas cajas, repasaron su plan una última vez.

Bien, repasemos … - Dijo Malik. – Cyrus y yo iremos al encuentro de Ardashir al Salón del Trono. Mientras tanto, Arsalan, tú y tus hombres os colaréis en Palacio.

La ventana de los aposentos de Giv no está muy alta. – Dijo Cyrus. – Podréis colaros por allí.

Una vez estéis dentro, encontrad los pasillos de los sirvientes y llegad hasta la cocina. De ahí, pasad al invernadero y llegaréis al Salón del Trono.

Vamos a tenderle una trampa a ese tío que se va a quedar blanco del susto. – Se rió Arsalan.

Recordad que tenemos que ser rápidos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le hagan daño a los niños.

¡Tranquilo! Seremos rápidos como un avestruz.

Muy bien … Vamos allá.

Cyrus y Malik caminaron hacia la entrada, donde había varios soldados.

Somos los hijos del Rey Shahraman. – Anunció Malik. - ¡Abridnos!

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y los soldados les permitieron entrar, no sin bajar la guardia.

Pasad. El Rey Ardashir os espera …

A Malik le ardía la sangre cuando escuchaba el título de Rey junto al nombre de otro. Al llegar al interior del Palacio, un grupo de soldados les escoltaría hasta el Salón del Trono. Arsalan y los suyos tendrían tiempo de introducirse y seguirles sin ser detectados.

Bien, muchachos, cuentan con nosotros. No podemos fallar. – Les animó Arsalan. – Demostrémosles lo que sabemos hacer.

El pequeño grupo de ladrones se adentró en los dominios del Palacio saltando los muros. Una vez dentro, buscaron la ventana de los aposentos de Giv. No estaba muy alto, por lo que pudieron trepar sin problema alguno. Estando en guardia, irrumpieron en la habitación, descubriendo allí a Hadi. El chico dio un salto del susto.

¿Es este el crío al que hay que rescatar? – Preguntó uno de los ladrones.

No, éste no es. – Respondió Arsalan.

Esperad … - Dijo Hadi. - ¿Buscáis a Giv?

Sí.

¡Yo sé dónde está! ¡Le tienen encerrado en una celda! – Dijo Hadi, entusiasmado. - ¡Os llevaré hasta él!

¿Podemos confiar en este niño? – Preguntó uno de los hombres de Arsalan.

Lo importante es que nos lleve hasta el chico. – Contestó Arsalan. – Estad en guardia, por si acaso …

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Anciano, el viejo sabio decidió abrir la caja que le había entregado Shahraman antes de que todo aquello ocurriera. A solas, en su habitación, sacó la caja, la cual había ocultado tras una estantería, y se dispuso a abrirla.

En la otra habitación, Farah se preparaba para marcharse. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hijo estaba en manos de un asesino. Estaba tensando la cuerda de su arco cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Era la de Kaileena, quien miraba a su amiga con expresión preocupada.

¿Adónde vas?

A recuperar a mi hijo. – Respondió ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Malik dijo que te quedaras aquí.

¡Me da igual lo que dijera! No me quedaré aquí esperando.

Entonces, iré contigo.

No, ni hablar. Tú estás enferma.

¡Ya no tengo fiebre! – Protestó Kaileena.

Por ahora. Te sube y baja cada cierto tiempo. No estás en condiciones de luchar.

Pero …

¡No, Kaileena! Esto es asunto mío. – Le dijo, contundente.- Te quedas aquí.

Farah se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Kaileena sola. Frustrada, se sentó sobre los cojines que hacían de cama y suspiró. Se sentía inútil. Quería ayudar, pero nadie quería que moviese un dedo. El Anciano había escuchado la conversación y salió a hablar con ella. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se colocó a su lado.

No os lo toméis como un rechazo, Kaileena. Únicamente quieren que os recuperéis. Ya habéis hecho bastante en esta guerra.

Farah estaba muy … agresiva. Nunca la había visto así. – Dijo Kaileena mientras el Anciano le echaba una manta sobre los hombros. - ¿Por qué?

Una madre es capaz de mover montañas si su hijo está en problemas. El vínculo que tiene con Darab es muy fuerte. Algún día lo comprenderéis. – El Anciano colocó su mano sobre la frente de Kaileena. – Parece que la fiebre os vuelve a subir. Voy a coger unas medicinas.

Kaileena notaba al Anciano preocupado. Había algo en él que no encajaba con su actitud habitual. Parecía tenso. Por supuesto, Kaileena no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto.

Anciano, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó. – Os noto preocupado.

¿Tanto se me nota?

¿Qué ocurre?

Abrid la caja que hay sobre la mesa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del Anciano, Kaileena se acercó a la mesa y abrió la caja. En su interior estaba la Corona del Rey. Al verla, se quedó blanca.

¿La Corona? ¿Qué …? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shahraman sabía cómo terminaría esto.

¿Queréis decir que se sacrificó?

Sí. Envió a Cyrus y a Malik a la batalla para que no pudieran detenerle. Con esto, delataría a los cabecillas de toda esta conspiración. – Explicó el Anciano, dolorido. – Sabía que le matarían y que se harían con el control de Palacio. Por eso me pidió que me llevara a Giv y a Darab.

Hay que tener valor para quedarse solo a propósito y sacrificarse de ese modo …

Siempre le he llamado cobarde. – Se lamentaba el Anciano. – Le he criticado por ocultarle la verdad a sus hijos …

Pero … ¿Por qué os ha dado la Corona?

Porque sin esa Corona, ningún usurpador puede proclamarse Rey. – Respondió él. – Esa Corona fue forjada para el primer gobernante de Persia, y ha sido heredada por sus descendientes hasta el momento. El hijo de Saman no puede ser Rey sin ella.

Podrían hacer otra.

No lo harán. Esa Corona tiene demasiado valor como para ser desechada.

Entonces, Shahraman …

Se ha adelantado a la jugada de los traidores. Saman estudió sus movimientos pero Shahraman ha sabido la estrategia que iba a seguir desde el principio.

¿Principio?

Cuando Karsham intentó asesinarle. Ahí fue cuando comenzó el golpe de estado. Sabía que pretendían matarle a él primero para desmoralizar a sus hijos, y así, durante el ataque, acabar con todos ellos. ¡Pero les salió mal! ¡Fallaron porque su muerte no aconteció! ¡Y aquello fue gracias a vos!

Genial … Ahora Yashar tiene un motivo más para odiarme.

Oh Shahraman … ¡Has dejado este mundo como el afamado estratega que siempre has sido!

Sí … Se ha sacrificado por su Familia … - Murmuró Kaileena, decaída.

¿Ocurre algo?

Familia. – Repitió ella.- Lo más cercano que he tenido a eso eran los otros Dioses … Y ninguno movió un dedo por mí cuando me vieron sufrir. Sólo Ormazd y algunos seguidores suyos me apoyaron.

El Rey os aceptó como si fuerais una hija más. Ahora Cyrus y los demás son vuestra Familia.

¡No hay ningún vínculo que me una a ellos!

Kaileena, creo que la fiebre os está afectando. – Dijo, invitándola a tumbarse en la cama. – Será mejor que descanséis.

Yo sólo quiero encajar y ser recordada por algo más que no sea la Emperatriz … Dejar mi huella.

Ya habéis dejado vuestra huella. Fue gracias a vuestra osadía que el Rey Shahraman confesó la verdad sobre su pasado. Habéis cambiado a Cyrus, aunque no lo creáis. Salvasteis al Rey de manos de Karsham. Y lo más importante … De no ser por vos, la batalla habría sido una masacre.

Sí … Supongo que he aportado mi grano de arena.

Habéis hecho más de lo que creéis. – Aseguró él, arropándola y colocándole una toalla húmeda en la frente. – Ahora merecéis vuestro descanso.

Malik y Cyrus avanzaban por los pasillos de Palacio. No había nadie. La gente había huido de allí también. Todo estaba vacío y destrozado. Ambos hermanos contemplaban con dolor su hogar, desmantelado y abandonado.

Kaileena trataba de descansar cuando, de pronto, escuchó un ruido procedente de la entrada y se alarmó. Pensó que podrían ser intrusos y decidió enfrentarles. Silenciosamente, se levantó, cogió el bastón del Anciano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando vio una sombra acercarse, atacó. Pero no eran intrusos, sino los hermanos de Farah y los Daevas.

¡Largaos de aquí, malditos traidores! – Gritó, lanzándose contra los intrusos.

¡Eh! – Exclamó Kalim, bloqueando su golpe y haciéndola caer al suelo. - ¡Kaileena!

¿Kalim? – Kaileena sintió un gran alivio al ver que eran ellos.

¿Estáis bien? – Le preguntó, ayudándola a levantarse. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás?

En Palacio, luchando. – Interrumpió el Anciano, haciendo su aparición.

¡¿Luchando?

Es una larga historia … - Dijo Kaileena.

¿Y dónde está el Rey Shahraman? – Preguntó Sindra.

Muerto. – Anunció ella, bajando la cabeza. – Saman le asesinó.

¿Saman? – Repitió Arun. - ¿Su hermano? ¿Está vivo?

Estaba. Malik y Cyrus le mataron. Pero ahora su hijo ha usurpado el Trono y ha secuestrado a Giv y a Darab.

¿Farah está con ellos?

Malik no quería que fuese, pero se ha marchado hace un rato. – Explicó Kaileena. – No debe andar muy lejos.

Tenemos que alcanzarla. – Propuso Kalim. – Sindra, quedaos aquí con vuestros soldados y proteged la casa.

¡Vamos! – Urgió Arun.

Arun, Kalim y algunos Daevas comenzaron su descenso hacia la ciudad mientras Sindra ordenaba a los suyos rodear la casa del Anciano para mantenerla protegida. Kaileena volvió a tumbarse en su cama, temblando de frío.

¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó Sindra, preocupada al verla toser.

Sí, sólo tengo algo de fiebre … Se me pasará.

Farah recorrió las calles de Babilonia, totalmente desérticas, y llegó a los muros de Palacio. No podía escalarlos, así que necesitaba encontrar una grieta por la que poder colarse. Pero el muro estaba en perfectas condiciones. Necesitaba pensar un modo de treparlo.

De pronto, escuchó pasos aproximarse a ella. Con mucho cuidado, llevó su mano hacia las flechas, cogió una y se giró bruscamente, apuntando a su objetivo. Pero, al hacerlo, descubrió que quien se había acercado a ella era su hermano Kalim.

Hoy no tengo un buen día. Kaileena intenta sacudirme con un bastón y tú casi me disparas una flecha …

¡Kalim! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Ayudarte. – Respondió él, haciéndole una señal a los otros para que salieran. – Si no te importa, claro.

¡Sois bienvenidos! – Le dijo, abrazándole.

No te preocupes. Rescataremos a Darab.

Le tendrás en tus brazos antes de lo que crees.- Aseguró Arun.

Bueno, trepemos este muro.

Hadi condujo al pequeño grupo de ladrones a través de los pasillos sin ser vistos por los soldados de Ardashir. Llegaron a la Prisión y, tras pasar por varias celdas, encontraron a Giv llorando en una esquina.

¡Eh, pequeño! – Llamó Arsalan. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí.

¡Genial! Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí. ¡Tranquilo! ¿Sabes dónde han puesto las llaves?

Se las llevó el carcelero.

Parece que tendrás trabajo …

Uno de los hombres de Arsalan, experto en abrir puertas, comenzó a manipular la cerradura mientras su capitán inspeccionaba las otras celdas.

La mayoría de los que están encerrados aquí son soldados y sirvientes …

Mi padre capturó a algunos que intentaban huir y los encerró aquí. – Confesó Hadi, avergonzado.

¿Tu padre? Me sorprendes que le traiciones para ayudarnos a nosotros.

Está obsesionado con vengarse de gente que es inocente. Ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡No quiero ser como él! – Dijo Hadi, irritado. – Siempre ha dicho que la Emperatriz es un monstruo … ¡Pero el verdadero monstruo es él! Ella es buena. ¡Es una buena persona!

Una figura apareció detrás de Hadi. El chico, al ver su sombra proyectarse en el suelo, se estremeció. Era su padre.

Así que piensas que soy un monstruo. – Hadi se giró, mirando a su padre aterrorizado. Arsalan empuñó su espada. – Parece que eres muy amiguito de la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Padre … Yo …

¿Qué haces aquí con esta gente? – Le preguntó, al tiempo que los ladrones sacaban a Giv de la celda. - ¿Les estás ayudando? Ya sabes cómo castigamos a los traidores …

Dejad al chico en paz. – Ordenó Arsalan. - Vamos, ven.

¡Silencio! – Detrás de Yashar apareció un grupo de soldados. – Vuestra aventura llega a su fin. – Y desenvainando su espada, añadió. – Y con ello tu vida …

Hadi retrocedió asustado al ver que su padre alzaba su espada contra él. Arsalan, viendo las intenciones de Yashar, corrió hacia el niño. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, su padre le atacó. Hadi cayó al suelo, herido de gravedad. Arsalan lo sujetó, viendo la herida en su estómago que emanaba sangre.

¡¿Qué clase de padre apuñala a su propio hijo? – Gritó Arsalan, enfurecido.

Ese ya no es mi hijo. Es un traidor, y como todo traidor, ha sido castigado. – Yashar se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Acabad con ellos, que no quede ninguno con vida.

Pero antes de que los soldados pudieran reaccionar, otros se lanzaron sobre ellos. Comenzó una batalla en los pasillos de la Prisión entre los traidores, los ladrones y otros soldados. Eran Farah y sus hermanos. Viendo la superioridad de sus enemigos, los traidores que no habían muerto huyeron de allí.

¡Se escapa! – Advirtió Arsalan, viendo a Yashar marcharse.

Tranquilo, no llegará muy lejos. – Dijo Farah, arrodillándose junto a él para examinar a Hadi. - ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

Su propio padre. – Respondió Arsalan. – Hay que sacarle de aquí. Si no le ve un médico, no sobrevivirá.

Me duele … - Se lamentaba Hadi, llorando.

Tranquilo, Hadi. Te vamos a llevar a un lugar seguro. – Arun cogió a Hadi en brazos para llevárselo de allí. – Iremos a la casa del Anciano. Volveremos lo antes posible.

Tened cuidado.

Giv. – Llamó Farah. – Ven. Te llevaremos con Kaileena.

Farah y Arun, junto a algunos de los soldados, se marcharon en dirección a las afueras para poner a ambos niños a salvo. Ella no quería irse, pero alguien tenía que tratar de frenar la hemorragia que Hadi estaba sufriendo mientras le llevaban a la casa del Anciano.

Kalim y Arsalan fueron con el resto de hombres a buscar a Cyrus y Malik. Desde una ventana, pudieron ver el pasillo por el que los iban conduciendo los soldados. Estaban cerca.

Farah y Arun llegaron a la casa del Anciano. Hadi había perdido el conocimiento y tenía toda la ropa teñida de sangre. Cuando le colocaron sobre los cojines de la sala principal, el Anciano comenzó a examinarle. Sindra se acercó para echar una mano. Giv fue corriendo a abrazar a Kaileena.

¡Giv! – Kaileena le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Gracias a los Dioses que estás bien.

Tenía miedo … ¡Yashar ha herido a Hadi!

No te preocupes, seguro que se recuperará. – Kaileena se acercó con Giv hasta donde tenían a Hadi.

Parece que hemos cortado la hemorragia. – Dijo el Anciano. – Llevadlo a aquella habitación, voy a coserle esa herida. – Mientras dos soldados llevaban a Hadi a otra habitación, el Anciano se dirigió a Farah. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hadi estaba ayudando a Arsalan a encontrar a Giv y Yashar ha intentado matarle. – Explicó Farah. – Debemos regresar.

Iré con vosotros. – Dijo Sindra. – Mis soldados ya están en sus posiciones. Este lugar está protegido.

Yo también voy. – Dijo Kaileena.

No, tú no. – Se negó Farah. – Estás enferma.

Me da igual.

Necesitas descansar.

¡Deja de decirme lo que necesito o no necesito! Voy a ir y tú no puedes impedírmelo.

Te ataré a una de las columnas. – Amenazó Farah.

¡¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme ir? ¡No eres la única que tiene motivos para luchar! ¡Toda ayuda es poca!

Farah guardó silencio. Sabía que Kaileena tenía razón. Toda ayuda era poca, y una espada más era una posibilidad más de vencer.

Está bien … Vamos.

Las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron y los dos Príncipes vieron a Ardashir sentado en el Trono de su padre, el Trono que debería pertenecerle a Malik. Conteniendo su ira, entraron, mirándole con ojos asesinos. Los soldados cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se quedaron a solas. Entonces, Ardashir se levantó, descendió la escalera y les miró apoyado en la barandilla del piso superior.

¡Bien! Habéis venido. – Saludó él. – Pensaba que tendría que enviar a mis soldados a buscaros …

Déjate de estupideces, Ardashir. – Dijo Malik seriamente. - ¿Dónde está?

¿El qué?

¡Mi hijo!

Pensaba que ya te lo había dado …

Pudiste engañarme a mí, pero no a su madre.

Ya veo … Es más inteligente que su marido.

Te lo repetiré una última vez. ¡¿Dónde está Darab? ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

¿Devolvértelo? ¿Por qué? ¡No veo que le moleste estar conmigo!

En ese momento, se escuchó un llanto procedente de la cesta junto a la que estaba Ardashir. Era Darab. Él, irritado por sus gritos, le dio una patada para que se callara. Aquello enfureció aún más a Malik, que veía impotente cómo su hijo era maltratado por aquel rufián.

Dichoso bebé …

¡Déjale en paz! – Le ordenó Cyrus. – Es sólo un bebé. ¡Libéralo! ¡¿Qué daño puede hacerte?

No se trata del daño que puede hacer, sino de lo que su padre hará con tal de que no reciba ningún daño. – Explicó, cogiendo al bebé en brazos. – Tenéis algo que me pertenece.

¡¿Qué más quieres? – Preguntó Malik. - ¡Ya nos lo habéis quitado todo!

Sé que tenéis en vuestro poder algo sin lo que no puedo coronarme Rey. Así que si realmente queréis que Darab esté a salvo, ¡entregadme lo que necesito!

No sabemos de qué nos hablas. – Dijo Cyrus.

¡La Corona! Hemos buscado en todo Palacio y no está.

¡Nosotros no tenemos la Corona! ¡Estábamos en una guerra! – Explicó Malik, alterado. - ¡No estábamos aquí!

Malik … - Dijo Ardashir, extendiendo el brazo mientras sujetaba la manta en la que estaba envuelto Darab. Iba a dejarlo caer al piso de abajo. – Si no quieres que tu hijo se estrelle con el suelo, más te vale confesar.

¡No! – Malik se colocó de rodillas, desesperado. - ¡Te lo ruego! Tómame a mí y hazme lo que quieras. ¡Pero no le hagas nada a mi hijo! Él no tiene la culpa, ¡no ha hecho nada! – Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por la cara de Malik, temeroso de que la vida de su hijo llegara a su fin. - ¡¿Quieres el Reino? ¡Tómalo! Pero no le hagas daño a mi hijo …

Ardashir acercó a Darab a su cuerpo de nuevo y miró a Malik pensativo. Se estaba rindiendo. Le tenía allí, de rodillas, suplicando clemencia por su hijo, entregando todo por lo que tanto había luchado durante su vida. Sonrió. Le tenía donde le quería.

Hermosas palabras de un padre por su hijo. – Dijo, mirando al pequeño. - ¡Pero las palabras no bastan!

Ante la aterrada mirada de Malik y Cyrus, Ardashir dejó caer a Darab al vacío. Ninguno de los hermanos pudo reaccionar. El tiempo parecía haberse parado. El pequeño Darab se precipitaba al vacío sin remedio mientras su padre y su tío eran incapaces de hacer nada.

Por suerte para él, alguien acudió en su ayuda. Un hombre atravesó el Salón del Trono con una cuerda atada en uno de los salientes del techo, cogiendo a Darab al vuelo y frenándose suavemente con una cortina.

¡Y aquí está Arsalan para salvar el día! – Dijo riéndose mientras se sujetaba a la cortina.

¡¿Y tú quién eres? – Exigió saber Ardashir.

Soy el tío que te va a dar una paliza por querer hacerle daño al hijo y sobrino de mis dos mejores amigos. – Arsalan bajó de un brinco al suelo y corrió a entregarle a Malik su hijo. – Aquí lo tienes.

Gracias, Arsalan. – Malik estaba temblando de miedo.

¿Creéis que esto ha acabado? – Ardashir se rió.

Tras Ardashir comenzaron a aparecer soldados con brillantes armaduras y armados con poderosas espadas. Tanto Cyrus como Malik reconocieron aquellos uniformes. Eran un destacamento que creían desaparecido, no visto desde hacía años, los más temidos de Persia, los mejores soldados del Ejército del Rey. Aquellos soldados eran los Inmortales.

Malik sabía que, frente a ellos, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencer. Un solo Inmortal podía acabar fácilmente con la vida de veinte hombres en menos de diez segundos. No eran rivales para ellos.

Llévatelo de aquí. – Le dijo a Arsalan, entregándole a Darab, sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos. – Avisa al Anciano.

Arsalan miró a aquellos soldados y vio la mirada que tenía Malik. Sabía qué intenciones tenía. Si él y Cyrus se quedaban luchando, quizás podrían ralentizarles un poco y darle tiempo de escapar con Darab. A partir de ahí, su única salvación sería que los soldados regresaran y les hicieran frente. Sin embargo, había una paradoja que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad: El cazador cazado. La presa se convertía en el depredador.

De las ventanas, surgieron soldados Indios portando arcos por un lado, entre los que estaba Kalim, y ladrones armados con ballestas por otro. Y, por si no fuera suficiente, las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron y, tras ellas, aparecieron Farah, Kaileena, Arun y Sindra con los Daevas, portando lanzas.

¡Al suelo! – Ordenó Sindra.

Los tres hombres se agacharon cuando vieron una lluvia de lanzas y flechas atravesaban la sala. Aquello comenzó una encarnizada batalla entre ambos bandos que convirtió el Salón del Trono en un caos.

Arsalan, saca a Darab de aquí. – Le ordenó Malik. - ¡Rápido!

El ladrón ocultó al bebé bajo su chaqueta y comenzó a correr hacia las puertas mientras persas, indios y Daevas luchaban a muerte. Pero en el pasillo se cruzó con alguien con quien no contaba. Era Yashar. No podía dejarle escapar esta vez. Tenía que vengar al niño que les había ayudado. Con cuidado, dejó a Darab en el suelo y desenvainó su espada.

Vais a pagar por lo que le habéis hecho a vuestro hijo, malnacido …

Pero nada más darle la espalda a Darab, otro soldado enemigo llegó y lo cogió, entrando de nuevo en el Salón del Trono.

¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga ya!

Dividido entre matar a Yashar allí mismo o salir corriendo detrás de aquel soldado para arrebatarle a Darab antes de que le pasara algo malo, Arsalan tuvo que decantarse por su segunda opción y regresar al interior.

Yashar entró también y vio entre aquel jaleo a Cyrus, defendiéndose de dos Inmortales. Se estaba empleando a fondo. El traicionero Consejero caminó hasta él mientras el joven Príncipe daba muerte a sus adversarios. Comenzó entonces una lucha entre ambos. Pero no duraría mucho, pues, sin previo aviso, un fuerte dolor comenzó a hacerse presente en la entrepierna de Cyrus, haciéndole caer al suelo. Yashar vio entonces la oportunidad de acabar con él. Pero cuando fue a darle el golpe de gracia, una espada se interpuso en la trayectoria de la suya. Era la de Kaileena.

Atreveos a hacerle daño. – Amenazó ella.

Voy a acabar contigo, maldita arpía.

Mientras Cyrus se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de recomponerse, Yashar y Kaileena libraban una lucha a punta de espada. A pesar de estar en malas condiciones, la antigua Emperatriz estaba sabiendo defenderse de los ataques de Yashar.

¿Esto es todo lo que sabéis hacer? – Se burló Kaileena, empujándole.

Cuidado, Emperatriz, ¡no queráis forzar ese brazo!

Yashar intentó tirar del brazo lesionado de Kaileena para poder lanzarla al suelo, pero ella supo aprovechar la situación y, encogiéndose, le hizo un placaje a Yashar, tirándolo al suelo y quedando sobre él. Entonces, sacó la misma daga con la que Karsham había apuñalado al Rey, sonriendo, y se la clavó en el estómago.

Esto es por el Rey Shahraman. – Sacó la daga y la volvió a clavar en el costado de Yashar. - ¡Esto por todos los inocentes a los que habéis asesinado! – Y, por último, se dispuso a clavársela en el corazón. – Y esto … ¡Es por Hadi!

Kaileena atravesó con la daga el corazón de Yashar, matándolo finalmente. Respiró aliviada. Llevaba mucho queriendo vengarse de él, y lo había hecho. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y miró a Cyrus, que seguía tratando de ponerse en pie. Corrió a ayudarle.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

Sí, no es nada … ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Así me agradeces que te salve la vida?

¡No deberías estar aquí en tu estado! ¡Es peligroso!

¿Peligroso? – Kaileena se rió. – Cyrus, peligro es mi segundo nombre.

En un intento de posar con orgullo, Kaileena hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo derecho. Se había olvidado por completo de su lesión. Tal era su felicidad por haber eliminado a Yashar que no recordaba que no debía moverlo, y, al hacerlo, su hombro dio un pequeño chasquido muy doloroso. Kaileena se llevó la mano al brazo, contendiendo el dolor.

¿Qué te había dicho? – Cyrus suspiró. – Vamos, será mejor que te saque de aquí.

Cyrus se dispuso a salir de allí con Kaileena cuando, de pronto, vieron a Arsalan corriendo por mitad de la sala, persiguiendo al soldado que llevaba a Darab. Cyrus dejó a Kaileena a un lado del Salón del Trono, tras una de las estatuas, y comenzó a perseguir también a aquel hombre.

Arsalan alcanzó al soldado y lo agarró con su guantelete, tirándolo al suelo. Volvió a coger a Darab antes de que cayera y trató de huir. Pero, una vez más, desapareció de sus manos cuando otro soldado le tiró al suelo para llevarse al pequeño. Entonces intervino Cyrus, matando a aquel soldado y cogiendo al bebé.

Mientras tanto, Malik luchaba con Ardashir. Aquel joven no era el Capitán de la Guardia Personal del Rey por cualquier motivo. Era un espadachín increíble. Teniendo a los Inmortales de su lado, se había entrenado con ellos desde pequeño.

Malik no podía hacer más que defenderse. Ardashir era rápido y joven. Saman tenía razón, su espada era demasiado grande y sus movimientos eran lentos. Confiaba demasiado en su fuerza, la cual estaba a punto de volverse en su contra.

En un desesperado intento de desarmarle, Malik cargó contra Ardashir. Pero éste aprovechó la inercia que llevaba su adversario para bloquear su ataque, agacharse, y obligar a Malik a pasar por encima de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ardashir aprovechó aquel momento para atacar y, aunque pudo esquivarlo, su espada le alcanzó en el pecho, provocándole un profundo corte de un lado a otro que no tardó en manchar su camisa.

Malik respiraba agitadamente. Se estaba cansando. No estaba recuperado y las consecuencias comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba comer … Necesitaba una espada más pequeña. Desviando la mirada, vio una en el suelo, de alguno de los soldados derribados.

Corriendo, Malik agarró aquella espada y bloqueó uno de los ataques de Ardashir antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Entonces comenzaron a forcejear el uno con el otro, empujando para tratar de derribar a su oponente. Ahí llevaba ventaja Malik. Pero, como siempre, alguno de los guerreros tiene que jugar sucio.

De un cabezazo, Ardashir obligó a Malik a romper su bloqueo y retroceder. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tremendamente dolorido. Estaba sangrando. Cuando volvió a mirarle, notó el filo de su espada en un lado de su cuello y otro en el lado opuesto. Había sido vencido.

Suelta tu espada. – Le ordenó. Malik obedeció y la dejó caer. – De rodillas. – Conteniendo su miedo, Malik se arrodilló lentamente, sin perder de vista los ojos de su adversario. – Bien, bien … - Sonrió él. – Esto te va a doler.

Ardashir preparó sus espadas para cortarle la cabeza a Malik. Farah, desde la lejanía, vio cómo su marido era derrotado. No podía permitir que lo asesinasen. Tenía el camino libre y una última flecha para disparar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió la flecha al tiempo que se colocaba en posición, tensó el arco, apuntó y dijo:

¡Larga vida al Rey!

Y, entonces, disparó. La flecha pasó rozando a varios soldados, atravesando el Salón del Trono de un lado a otro. Farah la vio alejarse de ella en dirección a su objetivo. Estaba lejos y Malik estaba en medio. Si fallaba, sería su fin.

Malik cerró los ojos, pensando que su hora había llegado finalmente. Escuchó el sonido de un impacto y las espadas de Ardashir moverse. Temió que todo hubiera acabado. Pero, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio la flecha de Farah clavada en la frente de Ardashir, entre ceja y ceja. Segundos más tarde, su cuerpo de desplomó hacia atrás, muerto.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para él. Sentía su corazón impulsar la sangre a través de su cuerpo. Podía percibir el flujo bajo su piel, las oleadas de calor que le llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos de manos y pies. Respiraba profundamente, notando cómo se llenaban sus pulmones. Había sentido la llamada de la muerte varias veces, pero ésta era diferente a todas las demás. Por primera vez en muchos años, Malik sentía que estaba vivo.

La batalla a su alrededor acabó casi al mismo tiempo que la vida de Ardashir. Los Inmortales eran grandes guerreros, sí. Pero había otro tipo de combatientes que les superaban en destreza. Esos eran los Daevas, la tribu del desierto de Aresura que había resurgido de sus propias cenizas en mitad de la guerra. Lo que para unos fue el fin, para otros supuso un nuevo comienzo.

Caído el último traidor, el Salón del Trono se llenó de gritos de victoria y alegría. Los Daevas celebraban con los indios su victoria. Los miembros de la realeza se abrazaban con los ladrones. Poco importaban su clase social o sus orígenes. Acababan de salvar Persia, el poderoso Reino que una vez fue su mayor amenaza. Pero aquello quedaba en el pasado.

Kaileena contemplaba a un lado aquella celebración. Jamás había visto semejante alegría reflejarse en las miradas de los humanos. Entre toda la desolación y el horror que había traído la guerra, existía la felicidad.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, siendo rodeada por un musculoso brazo. Miró a su lado y vio a Cyrus, sonriendo. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y, tras mirar a sus compañeros de combate, corrieron a celebrar su victoria con ellos. El sacrificio de Shahraman no había servido sólo para desenmascarar a los líderes de aquella conspiración, sino para unir de nuevo a aquellos pueblos que, un día, bajo su reinado, entraron en guerra con él.

Una sombra apareció delante de Malik. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Arsalan frente a él, sujetando a Darab entre sus manos. El noble ladrón se arrodilló y le entregó a su hijo, que en manos conocidas, no tardó en cerrar los ojos tranquilamente.

Momentos después, Farah apareció a su lado. Aún en shock, Malik la observó mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, y le entregó a Darab. Sin dejar de mirarle, Farah acarició el rostro de su marido, aliviada por haberle salvado y por tener de nuevo a su hijo en sus brazos.

Mira, Malik. – Le dijo, girándose. – Hemos vencido. – Pero Malik no miraba, continuaba con la mirada perdida, como ausente. - ¿Malik? ¿Te encuentras bien? Malik …

Malik la miró. Con sólo ver sus ojos, Farah supo que Malik necesitaba alejarse de allí. Necesitaba descansar. Con cuidado, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y, sirviéndole de punto de apoyo, se lo llevó.

Arsalan, si preguntan por nosotros, estamos en nuestros aposentos.

Arsalan asintió y corrió a celebrar su victoria con los suyos y, posteriormente, con los demás. Farah salió de allí con Malik y Darab. Pocos notaron su ausencia, menos fueron a buscarles. La euforia era tal que sólo los más cercanos a ellos pensaron que podía haber ocurrido algo, y esos eran Cyrus, Kaileena y los hermanos de Farah. Mientras felicitaban a Arsalan por su colaboración, ella notó que algo fallaba.

¿Dónde están Malik y Farah? Hace un momento estaban allí.

Qué extraño … - Murmuró Cyrus. – Juraría haberles visto por aquí hace un momento.

Y los has visto. – Dijo Arsalan. – Se han retirado a sus aposentos. Al parecer, Malik no se encuentra bien.

¿Malik no se encuentra bien?

Sí, parecía ausente, como si le hubieran hipnotizado.

Cyrus y Kaileena se miraron preocupados y decidieron ir a ver cómo estaba Malik. Temían que pudiera ocurrirle algo y que Farah no tuviera a quién pedir ayuda. Mientras tanto, Arsalan iría con algunos de sus hombres a traer a Giv y Hadi a Palacio junto con el Anciano.

Cuando Farah abrió las puertas de sus aposentos, quiso echarse a llorar. Estaba todo destrozado. Las cortinas estaban agrietadas, las ventanas, rotas; Los muebles estaba tirados por el suelo y todo cuanto colgaba de las paredes: cuadros, reliquias … había sido destruido.

Quitando los escombros que había sobre la cuna de Darab, Farah dejó allí a su bebé, arropado con sus mantas para protegerle del frío. Después se giró y vio a Malik, parado en mitad de la habitación y mirando a su alrededor con expresión confusa.

Ven. – Le dijo, conduciéndolo a la zona de sus baños privados. – Voy a quitarte esa ropa para sanar tus heridas.

Con mucha delicadeza, Farah desvistió a Malik, a pesar de que no colaboró. Estaba extraño. Tenía la mirada perdida, no se movía, no hablaba … Algo iba mal.

Espera aquí. – Le dijo. – Voy a buscar unos ungüentos.

Farah salió de la zona de sus baños, dejando a Malik solo junto a la piscina. Vio su reflejo en el agua, inclinó la cabeza, confuso y, inclinándose lentamente, cayó al agua inconsciente. Cuando Farah escuchó el ruido, regresó corriendo y le encontró tirado en el agua, con únicamente parte de la espalda y de la cabeza asomando en la superficie.

Oh no … ¡No!

Cyrus y Kaileena se acercaban, observando los destrozos que había dejado aquella guerra. Y, de pronto, escucharon un grito en los pasillos.

¡Socorro!

Aquella era Farah, no les cabía la menor duda. Corrieron hasta sus aposentos y, cuando entraron, la vieron metida en la piscina, manteniendo la cabeza de Malik fuera del agua. Cyrus le ayudó a sacarle y comprobaron que aún respiraba.

¡¿Qué le ha pasado?

¡No lo sé! Salí un momento para coger unos ungüentos y se cayó al agua. – Se lamentaba ella. - ¡No sé qué le pasa!

Kaileena, quédate con Farah. – Le dijo Cyrus. – Voy a buscar ayuda.

Cyrus salió corriendo en dirección al Salón del Trono. Farah se aferró al brazo de su amiga, temiendo por la vida de Malik. O eso hizo hasta que le escucharon hacer un extraño sonido.

¿Está … roncando?


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41: El legado de Shahraman**

Cyrus corrió hacia el Salón del Trono, ignorando sus propias heridas. La suerte parecía estar de su lado. Entre los presos que Arsalan había liberado, había un médico de la Corte Real. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresó a los aposentos de Malik y Farah con él y algunos curiosos que esperaron fuera.

¿Cómo sigue? – Preguntó Cyrus.

¡Está roncando! – Dijo Farah, perpleja.

¿Ron … Roncando? – Tartamudeó Cyrus, sorprendido.

¡Sí!

A ver, vamos a llevarle a la cama. – Entre Cyrus y Arun, cargaron con Malik y lo tumbaron sobre la cama. – Ya está.

Salid. – Pidió el médico. – Veré qué puedo hacer por él.

Cyrus y Kaileena acompañaron a Farah fuera. Arun la rodeó con el brazo, tratando de animarla. Pero ella seguía preocupada por Malik. Mientras el médico le examinaba, todos esperaban fuera pacientemente. Para su sorpresa, el médico salió bastante antes de lo que ellos pensaban, y por su rostro, traía buenas noticias.

¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Farah, preocupada. - ¿Qué tal está?

Bien. He sanado sus heridas. Tendréis que cambiarle las vendas todos los días y limpiarle bien los cortes. Por lo demás, no hay ningún problema.

¿Ningún problema? Pero … Si se ha desplomado.

Eso es simple agotamiento. – Respondió el médico. – Supongo que debido a la batalla no habrá comido ni dormido como es debido en días. Es cuestión de que duerma lo suficiente y coma en condiciones.

Pero, ¿qué hay de sus … – Farah miró a su alrededor. Pocos de los presentes sabían de los problemas de Malik. - … problemas de corazón?

Os sorprenderá, Princesa, pero el corazón del Príncipe Malik late como nunca. Incluso estando dormido late con mucha fuerza. Hacía décadas que no se escuchaban sus latidos con tanta claridad.

Pero … Si le dio un infarto en el campo de batalla …

Princesa Farah, a Malik no le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza desde que con dieciocho años el Rey Shahraman le preparó una fiesta con una docena de bailarinas exóticas. – Dijo el médico, riéndose. A todos les hizo gracia, salvo a Farah.- No os lo toméis a mal, está bien, de verdad. Dejadle descansar.

Está bien …

Ahora, con vuestro permiso, voy a atender a los demás heridos.- Se despidió él.- Si me necesitáis, estaré en la enfermería.

Tras retirarse el médico, Arun decidió organizar a la gente que allí había para buscar provisiones, asistir a los heridos y reparar los desperfectos. Cyrus, Kaileena y Kalim, acompañados por Sindra y Aesma, entraron con Farah para ver a Malik. Dormía profundamente en su cama. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas: el torso, los brazos, piernas, la cara … No eran heridas graves, pero sí muy numerosas.

Farah se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a Malik con preocupación. Kalim se acercó a las ventanas y comprobó qué cristales estaban rotos.

Será mejor poner algo aquí. Entra aire frío y no creo que ni a Malik ni a Darab le convengan. – Dijo Kalim. – Iré a ver si encuentro algo con lo que tapiar la ventana.

Kalim abandonó la habitación para buscar algún objeto que pudiera frenar la entrada del viento. Cyrus observó la ciudad desde el balcón. No había nadie allí. El esplendor que Babilonia había lucido años atrás se había esfumado. Lo único que quedaba del reinado de Shahraman eran ruinas humeantes de lo que un día fue la ciudad más grandiosa jamás construida. Kaileena se colocó a su lado, imitándole.

Esto es lo que ha quedado de Babilonia … - Dijo Cyrus.

Al menos la ciudad sigue en pie.

Pero, ¿y la gente? ¿Dónde han ido?

Probablemente habrán huido a las aldeas de los alrededores. Habrán querido alejarse del peligro.

¿Crees que regresarán?

No lo sé. – Kaileena comenzó a estornudar.

Ven. – Le dijo Cyrus. – Te llevaré a tus aposentos.

Tras despedirse de Farah, Cyrus acompañó a Kaileena hasta sus aposentos. No estaban tan destrozados como los de Malik y Farah. Los rebeldes se habían llevado joyas y objetos de decoración procedentes de guerras ganadas. La habitación necesitaba una limpieza a fondo y reparar algunos desperfectos. Pero, al menos, era habitable.

Ve a tu vestidor y ponte algo más cómodo para dormir. Voy a ver si quedan medicinas.

Mientras Kaileena se cambiaba de ropa, Cyrus buscó entre los escombros el baúl donde había guardado los frascos que el Anciano y el médico le habían dado. Lo encontró debajo de la cama, y, para su alivio, estaba intacto.

Kaileena regresó con un vestido con el que solía dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas y mantas. Cyrus cogió uno de los frascos, que contenía un brebaje para aliviar el dolor del brazo que sufría Kaileena. Eso le ayudaría a dormir. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, vertió parte del contenido en una cuchara.

Sé que no te hace ninguna gracia, pero los traidores no se han llevado tus medicinas. – Bromeó él. – Así que aquí tienes. Bébetelo, te ayudará a dormir.

Cyrus, esa medicina tiene un sabor muy fuerte y me duele la garganta.

Si te duele tanto la garganta, no deberías hablar. Así que traga y calla.

No.

Kaileena, no seas cría. Bébetelo. – Kaileena continuaba negándose. - ¿Quieres recuperarte o no?

Sí.

¡Pues tómate la medicina! – Cyrus hizo un intento de acercarle la cuchara a la boca, pero Kaileena la cerró y alejó la cabeza. - ¿Voy a tener que hacer contigo como con los niños pequeños?

¿Qué?- Aprovechando ese preciso instante, Cyrus le metió la cuchara en la boca y Kaileena no tuvo otro remedio que tragarse la medicina, irritada. - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Casi me ahogas!

Ya veo lo mucho que te duele la garganta con esos gritos. Anda, túmbate y descansa. No tardará mucho en hacer efecto.

Con mucha delicadeza, Cyrus arropó a Kaileena y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que se durmiese. Había algo en su mirada que le delataba. Estaba decaído. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, era evidente que continuaba afectado por la muerte de su padre. Aunque había algo más en su mirada que Kaileena no lograba descifrar. Preocupación, ¿pero preocupación por qué?

Un fuerte estruendo procedente del exterior sorprendió a ambos. El cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes que comenzaban a descargar la lluvia con violencia. Las gotas chocaban contra el suelo, provocando ese sonido tan característico, y a la vez relajante, que muchos escuchaban con melancolía pegados a una ventana, recordando hechos del pasado, tiempos mejores.

Las primeras lluvias de la primavera. – Dijo Kaileena, tratando de luchar contra el sueño.

Sí. El agua vendrá bien para los campos de cultivo. Los Jardines también lo agradecerán.

Parece que, finalmente, te debo un baile.

¿Baile? – Cyrus la miró confuso. Al ver su rostro, sonriendo, recordó la apuesta que habían hecho. – No, no. Tú no me debes nada.

He perdido la apuesta.

No es necesario que bailes para mí. No lo decía en serio. Lo único que quiero es que te recuperes.

Si no lo decías en serio, ¿por qué lo dijiste?

Hay tantas cosas que digo sin pensar que ya no sé por qué las digo. – Respondió él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Tú relájate y descansa.

Está bien … - Kaileena se acercó más a Cyrus, cogiéndole de la mano.

Duérmete. Ya no hay nada que temer. – Cyrus se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, hasta que recordó de nuevo la apuesta que hizo con Kaileena. – Sólo una pregunta.

Di.

¿Qué hubieras pedido tú si ganabas?

¿Si ganaba? Pues … – Kaileena cerró los ojos, bostezando. – Pasar una noche junto a ti.

Cyrus sonrió. Kaileena cayó dormida poco después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Había vivido siglos en el Mundo de los Mortales, pero jamás comprendió su modo de vida. Era ahora, tras haberse convertido en uno de ellos, cuando comenzaba a entender a aquellos seres que siempre vio inferiores a ella. Ahora sabía cuáles eran sus miedos, a qué peligros se enfrentaban y cómo eran capaces de superar situaciones de extrema adversidad. Había aprendido mucho de ellos en los casi dos años que llevaba allí.

Siempre los vio como seres que sólo destruían por placer y egoísmo. Pero, tras haberse visto involucrada en aquella cruel guerra, pudo ver cómo un error provocado por la desesperación de un hombre, que sólo quiso proteger a la mujer a la que amaba y al hijo que habían concebido, desencadenó una siniestra conspiración en la que cientos de personas inocentes tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias.

Era cierto que Shahraman había obrado mal y que había sido injusto con los ciudadanos que eran leales a su hermano. Pero lo que Saman hizo, persiguiendo a sus descendientes, siendo capaz incluso de arrebatarle la vida a niños indefensos, no tenía nombre. El sacrificio de Shahraman no sólo les dio una oportunidad a Cyrus y Malik de salvar su reino, también le daría una oportunidad a Babilonia de resurgir de sus cenizas, bajo el mandato de un nuevo Rey que repararía los errores del pasado y llevaría la ciudad a una nueva edad dorada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, Cyrus soltó la mano de Kaileena y fue a abrirla. Estaba tan agotada que no se enteró de nada. La persona que esperaba en el pasillo era Sindra. Cyrus la miró sorprendido.

¡Sindra! ¡Vaya! No esperaba veros aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?

Venía a preguntar por Kaileena.

Está dormida, pero ya se encuentra mejor.

¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Claro. – Cyrus salió y cerró la puerta. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Quería comunicaros en nombre del pueblo Daeva nuestro más sentido pésame por la muerte de vuestro padre. Debe ser duro para vos.

No habéis venido aquí sólo para eso … - Dedujo Cyrus. - ¿Verdad?

No … - Admitió Sindra.

Pues no os andéis por las ramas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, qué?

¿Por qué lo hicisteis? – Cyrus la miró confuso. - ¿Por qué me utilizasteis para darle celos a Kaileena?

Oh … Es eso … - Cyrus se rascó la nuca, no sabía cómo responder. – No lo sé. Supongo que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para regresar a ella y quise llamar su atención.

No lo entiendo … Si tanto la amáis, ¿por qué hicisteis todo aquello?

Yo me hago esa pregunta todas las noches …

Deberíais madurar.

Cyrus miró a Sindra y bajó la cabeza. Tenía razón. Sus acciones habían demostrado lo inmaduro que era realmente. No podía quejarse de que nadie confiara en él. Se lo había buscado. Si quería que la gente cambiara su opinión respecto a él, debería cambiar de actitud y darles motivos para ello.

Kaileena debe amaros muchísimo para soportar todo lo que le habéis hecho pasar. Es una mujer realmente paciente.

Lo sé … No la merezco.

No. Ella es quien no merece ser tratada así. Cualquier otra mujer os habría dado la espalda. Sin embargo ella sigue esperando inocentemente a que decidáis atreveros a volver con ella. ¿No os dais cuenta de que jugáis con sus sentimientos?

¡Eso no es cierto!

¿No? ¿Estáis seguro? Porque según he podido oír, actuáis con ella como si todo se hubiera solucionado. Pero cuando recordáis que no, la apartáis de vuestro lado. ¿Sabéis el daño que hace eso?

¿Por qué os importa tanto?

Porque conmigo actuasteis igual. – Respondió ella, seriamente. – Os comportabais como si me amaseis. Pero a la hora de la verdad, os refugiasteis en vuestra propia cobardía.

¡¿Me estáis llamando cobarde?

Podría llamaros muchas cosas más. – Cyrus la miró amenazante. Había pasado de consolarle por la muerte de su padre a insultarle, y no le estaba agradando. - ¿Sabéis por qué vino Kaileena a Aresura a buscar refuerzos?

Porque sabía que sin vosotros seríamos vencidos. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

¡No! Lo hizo por vos.

¿Qué?

Sabía que vos iríais en cabeza, que seríais el primero en caer. Kaileena no quería perderos y por ello arriesgó su vida viniendo a Aresura, aún sabiendo que no era bienvenida allí. – Aquella explicación dejó a Cyrus sin palabras. – Si tan hombre sois para ir a una guerra, sed un hombre y decidle de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentís.

Aunque no lo creáis, es más fácil ir a una guerra que enfrentarse al pasado.

No tenéis que enfrentaros al pasado, sólo decirle lo que debisteis decir hace meses. Lleva casi dos años esperando. ¿Qué mujer hace eso? – Sindra suspiró, indignada. – Kaileena no sólo ha sido la Emperatriz del Tiempo, ha demostrado ser una mujer leal y paciente. Más os vale daros prisa, porque se os agota el tiempo.

¿A qué os referís?

Kaileena se está labrando una buena reputación. No tardarán en llegar pretendientes pidiendo su mano.

¡Eso no pasará!

Bueno … El tiempo dirá.

Sindra se marchó, dejando a Cyrus confuso. ¿Y sí tenía razón? ¿Y si llegaba otro antes de que pudiera prepararlo todo y le arrebatase a Kaileena?

Dudando, se retiró a sus aposentos para poder pensar. Al llegar allí, encontró sobre la mesilla que había junto a su cama, encontró el sobre con la carta que su padre le había dejado. A su lado, vio el dibujo. Cyrus no lo comprendía. Confuso, abrió rápidamente el sobre y vio en su interior una carta escrita con la caligrafía de su padre. El corazón se le aceleró y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Tragando saliva, se atrevió a leerla.

"_A mi hijo Cyrus, _

_Sé que no he sido justo contigo. Nuestra relación jamás fue buena. Creí con todas mis fuerzas que no eras hijo mío. Pero, conforme los años pasaban y se hacía más evidente que llevabas mi sangre, se me hizo más difícil pedirte perdón. _

_Aunque tú hacías lo imposible por llamar la atención, yo continuaba mostrándose hostil. Creía que era mi orgullo el que me hacía actuar así. Pero la realidad era que lo que verdaderamente sentía era miedo. Temía que, tras el daño que te provoqué, te negaras a perdonarme, a pesar de poder ver en tus ojos el deseo de que te abrazara y te tratase igual que a tus hermanos. Es lo mismo que te ocurre a ti con Kaileena, ¿verdad? Puedes ver en su mirada el amor que siente hacia ti. Pero sigues temiendo que te rechace por todo lo que le hiciste. _

_Si algo me ha enseñado esta vida, es que los problemas no pueden dejarse a un lado. Crecen con el tiempo, hasta llegar a un punto en que no pueden solucionarse y se vuelven en tu contra. Yo he tenido la mala fortuna de aprender esto a cuenta de lo ocurrido con mi hermano Saman. _

_He hablado con Hassan. Te estará esperando. Es todo cuanto puedo hacer. No cometas con Kaileena el mismo error que cometí yo contigo. Arréglalo ya. Dile lo que sientes, no necesitarás más. Me hubiera gustado poder verte desposarla, pero eso no será posible. _

_También sé que abandonando este mundo, dejo una promesa sin cumplir. Pero no por ello debes pensar que te he abandonado. Da igual dónde estés o el tiempo que pase. Aunque no me veas, siempre estaré ahí. Me queda el consuelo de saber que hay una parte de mí en ti y en tu hermano Malik. Los dos sois mis hijos, mis herederos, y espero que juntos podáis superar toda prueba que os depare el destino. _

_Me despido, pues el tiempo se agota y debo ordenar a todos que abandonen la ciudad antes de que Yashar ponga fin a mi vida y los traidores se hagan con el poder. Sólo espero que a vuestro regreso, logréis vencerles y traigáis la paz a Persia. _

_Algún día nos reuniremos y tendrás la Familia que siempre ansiaste tener. Únicamente te pido una cosa: No dejes que nadie pisotee tu espíritu. La gente te criticará por lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte. Eres un gran guerrero y serás un gran general. Lo único que debes hacer es ser tú mismo, aquel joven insistente y curioso que nunca se dio por vencido ante nada. Así te recordaré siempre. Adiós, hijo mío. No olvides que tu padre, a pesar de que nunca te lo demostró, siempre te quiso. _

_No cambies nunca." _

Cyrus estaba emocionado. Las manos le temblaban y gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Aquella carta le había conmovido. Deseaba que su padre estuviera allí para poder abrazarle. Rompiendo a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, se tumbó en la cama y lloró hasta desahogarse.

Su padre tenía razón en todo. No podía dejar que su miedo le dominase. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kaileena. Pero, para ello, tenía que solucionar otros problemas que causó por su actitud hacia ella. Y lo primero era pedirle disculpas a Sindra.

Escuchó movimiento en el pasillo. Se asomó y vio a Arsalan llevando a un niño a uno de los aposentos de invitados. Tras él iban Sindra, el Anciano y Giv. Cyrus los siguió y entró en la habitación. Allí descubrió a Hadi, inconsciente, con el torso cubierto con vendas.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó Cyrus, mostrando preocupación.

Ese Yashar, su padre, intentó matarle cuando descubrió que nos estaba ayudando.

¿Hadi ha colaborado con nosotros? – Se extrañó Cyrus.

Sí, les llevó hasta mi celda. – Explicó Giv. – Tío Cyrus, ¿dónde está Kaileena?

En sus aposentos. Puedes ir a verla, pero te advierto que está dormida.

No os preocupéis, no la despertaré.

Giv salió corriendo en busca de su protectora. Todos le observaron marcharse. Cyrus se acercó a la cama.

¿Sobrevivirá?

Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero es fuerte y joven. Creo que se recuperará pronto.

Es bueno saberlo. – Cyrus se giró y miró a Sindra. – Sindra, ¿podemos hablar?

Claro. – Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron a un sitio alejado. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Tengo la sensación de que antes no me habéis dicho todo lo que queríais. Así pues, decid lo que tengáis que decir, sea lo que sea.

¿Sea lo que sea? – Preguntó ella, confusa.

Habéis dicho que podíais llamarme muchas cosas … Adelante, no os cohibáis.

Estáis loco …

Es un comienzo. Seguid.

¡¿En serio?

He dicho que sigáis.

Que conste que habéis sido vos … - Y, tras una pausa, Sindra comenzó a descargar. – Sois un egoísta, irresponsable, egocéntrico, estúpido, falto de escrúpulos, desvergonzado, pervertido, traicionero, odioso, suicida, imbécil, infantil, manipulador y rastrero.

¿Algo más? – Cyrus tenía la mirada perdida, aparentando indiferencia ante los numerosos insultos que acababa de recibir.

Sí.- Recordó Sindra. - ¡Cobarde!

Bien … ¿Os sentís mejor ahora?

Lo cierto es que sí.

Genial …

¿Os encontráis bien?

Sí. Ahora me toca a mí.

¡¿Qué?

Sindra, sois una mujer hermosa, con mucho carácter, inteligente y gran guerrera. Sois una gran líder para vuestro pueblo y muy buena estratega. – Ante la respuesta de Cyrus, Sindra se quedó bloqueada. – Os utilicé y engañé para unos propósitos en los que jamás debí involucraros. No merecíais aquel trato. Por ello os pido que aceptéis mis disculpas y sepáis perdonar a este egoísta, irresponsable, egocéntrico, estúpido, falto de escrúpulos, desvergonzado, pervertido, traicionero, odioso, suicida, imbécil, infantil, manipulador y rastrero cobarde.

Sindra le miraba perpleja. No esperaba que Cyrus le pidiera disculpas, y mucho menos de aquel modo. Había encajado todos sus insultos sin rechistar y le había respondido alagándola. Aquel no era Cyrus.

¿Qué? – Fue lo único que supo decir.

Escuchad. – Le dijo, cogiéndole la mano. – Sé que encontraréis a un hombre que os valore y os merezca. No tendréis dificultades para ello.

Cyrus, no os reconozco. ¿A qué viene este repentino cambio?

Digamos que mi padre se encargó de dejarme un sermón en mis aposentos antes de marcharse.

¿De verdad pensáis que algún hombre querrá estar conmigo?

¿Algún hombre? Sindra, tendréis a montones a vuestros pies. Ahora que los Daevas vuelven a estar unidos, seguro que los líderes de los distintos clanes que se formaron pedirán vuestra mano.

¿En serio?

¡Sí! Seguro que esos sí son hombres maduros, serios, inteligentes … Ya sabéis, todo lo que no soy yo.

¿Y qué hay de Kaileena?

Ella no correrá la misma suerte que vos. Tendrá que conformarse conmigo.

Dioses, no sé qué habéis hecho con el antiguo Cyrus. Pero, sea lo que sea, podéis quedároslo.

¡Vaya! Menudo peso me he quitado de encima. ¡Qué alivio!

¿Lo veis? – Sindra se rió. – Bueno, tengo asuntos que atender. Así que, con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

Una cosa más. – Le dijo él, antes de que se alejara demasiado. - ¿Quién envenenó a Kaileena? Sé que vos lo sabéis.

Saurva. – Respondió ella. – Quería vengarse por lo que Kaileena le hizo a nuestro pueblo. Admito que colaboré con él. Fui yo quien encontró algunas de las plantas venenosas … - Confesó ella. – No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. No veía bien hacerle pagar por algo que cometió siendo Diosa. No se parece en nada a lo que muestran nuestros escritos.

Tampoco a lo que los nuestros dicen. No os preocupéis. Kaileena sobrevivió. Eso es lo que importa.

Ya …

Bueno, será mejor que yo también siga con mis asuntos. Malik necesita descansar, así que tendré que organizar un poco el Palacio por él. – Se despidió él. - ¡Adiós!

Durante el resto del día, los soldados que regresaron de la guerra, tras descansar, se dispusieron a reparar los desperfectos que había en Palacio. Los que sabían cocinar hicieron la cena para los demás con lo poco que quedaba en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente, no hubo ninguna novedad. Farah ayudaba a Asha a limpiar sus aposentos cuando Malik comenzó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos, estirando los brazos y se sentó. Se llevó las manos a la cara, aturdido.

Al fin despiertas. Buenos días. – Saludó Farah, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Buenos días.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mareado …

Toma. – Le dijo, ofreciéndole un plato de comida. – El médico dijo que te sentirías aturdido cuando despertaras. Cuando comas un poco te sentirás mejor.

Gracias. – Dijo él, cogiendo el plato y devorándolo.

¡Vaya! Tienes hambre.

Estoy muerto de hambre. Hace días que no como algo decente.

¿Te gusta eso?

Sí. - Dijo él, masticando la comida.

¡No hables con la boca llena!

¿Han regresado los sirvientes?

No.

Entonces, ¿quién ha cocinado esto?

Yo.

¿Tú? ¿Sabes cocinar?

Sé hacer muchas cosas que desconoces, Malik … Al igual que yo desconocía eso de las bailarinas exóticas.

¡¿Qué?- Malik se sintió cazado.

Ya sabes … Esa fiesta que tu padre te preparó con dieciocho años … Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿no? Y yo que pensaba que esas cosas no te gustaban … No sabía que fueras tan mujeriego.

Y no lo soy.

Ah, ¿no? ¿En serio? – Farah no estaba molesta, únicamente estaba poniendo a prueba a Malik.

¡Fue sólo una vez, Farah! – Se defendió él, acorralado. - ¡Ni siquiera estaba prometido! Te juro que no he vuelto a hacer nada de eso, mucho menos estando contigo.

Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba … - Se rió ella. – Termina de comer, anda.

Malik engulló la comida, casi sin masticar. Sentía recuperar las fuerzas conforme el alimento llegaba a su estómago. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, suspirando, satisfecho.

¡Estoy lleno!

¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sí, lo cierto es que ahora me siento mucho mejor. ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

Dormiste todo el día de ayer y parte de éste.

¿Tanto tiempo?

Se ve que estabas agotado. – Farah miró a Asha. – Asha, ¿podríais dejarnos solos?

Por supuesto, Alteza. – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. - Llamadme cuando me necesitéis.

Esto estaba en tu escritorio. – Le dijo Farah, mostrando un sobre. – Creo que es una carta.

¿En serio? ¿De quién?

De tu padre. – Malik miró a Farah con seriedad. No se atrevía a coger la carta. - ¿Quieres que te deje a solas para leerla o …?

No, por favor, léemela.

Está bien …

Farah abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Malik apartó la mirada, pensativo. Intuía que aquella carta podría ser algo similar al testamento de su padre, sus últimas palabras, su última voluntad. No se veía capaz de leerla por sí mismo. Sabía que antes de terminarla la lanzaría lejos de él.

"_A mi hijo Malik, _

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has regresado de la guerra con vida y que habéis derrotado a los traidores. Espero que haya sido así. De igual modo, que leas esta carta confirmará que he abandonado este mundo. _

_Como mi hijo primogénito que eres, me sucederás en el Trono como Rey. En ti recaerá la responsabilidad de reconstruir este Reino y velar por nuestra Familia, así como de nuestros súbditos. _

_Debo pedirte que cuides de tu hermano Cyrus y que le enseñes todo lo que yo no le pude enseñar. Así mismo, te pido que no cometas con Farah y Darab el mismo error que cometiste con tu anterior Familia. Cuida de ellos y no dejes que la Corona te separe de su lado. _

_Sé que querías que pidiera disculpas a nuestro pueblo por lo que hice con mi hermano. Sin embargo, he decidido entregarme a los traidores con tal de que se apoderasen de Palacio y se desenmascarasen, no sin antes evacuar la ciudad entera. Puede que haya sido una elección cobarde, pero, espero que con ello hayáis sido capaces de vencerles y evitar que llevaran a cabo sus planes. _

_No sé si habréis encontrado mi cuerpo, o si habréis llegado a tiempo de verme morir. De un modo u otro, debo pedirte que no llevéis mis restos mortales al Templo. No merezco descansar allí, pues no soy digno de yacer junto a nuestros antepasados. Podéis lanzarme en cualquier agujero y dejar que me pudra en él. _

_Espero que los Dioses sean bondadosos y me permitan reunirme con vuestra madre y hermanos, de manera que algún día pueda volver a veros. _

_Así pues, renuncio a mi Trono, abdicando en ti, hijo mío, con la esperanza de que seas mejor Rey de lo que yo jamás pude ser._

_Me despido, diciendo una frase que quiero que recuerdes cuando coloquen la Corona sobre tu cabeza, y que todos los presentes te repetirán. _

_¡Larga vida al Rey Malik!"_

Farah terminó de leer la carta llorando. Las palabras que Shahraman le había dedicado a su hijo le habían emocionado. Levantó la vista y vio a Malik mirando a la nada, inmóvil, con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de reprimirse. Le temblaba el labio inferior y respiraba con dificultad.

Malik, ¿estás bien? – El asintió, sin mirarla. – No te reprimas. Déjalo salir.

Malik la miró y, tras varios segundos de tensión, se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola, dejando salir todo el dolor que había reprimido. Farah le abrazó, sintiendo cómo temblaba. Malik no sólo estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos por la muerte de su padre, sino todo lo que no había expresado a lo largo de su vida, guardándoselo para él hasta encontrar un momento de soledad para derrumbarse.

Ya está … Desahógate.

Yo no quería convertirme en Rey de este modo …

Tranquilo. – Le decía ella, abrazándole. – Lo hecho está hecho. Tu padre se sacrificó por su gente, su Familia. Hizo lo que consideró correcto.

Podría haber esperado …

Si lo hubiera hecho habrían acabado con todos los habitantes de la ciudad, no habríamos sabido quiénes estaban detrás de todo esto y nos habrían esclavizado o asesinado. – Farah sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos. – Tu padre murió como un héroe, y así lo recordarán todos.

¿Cómo van a recordarle si no quiere ser enterrado junto a nuestra Familia?

A un héroe no se le recuerda por su tumba, sino por sus acciones. Lo que tu padre ha hecho compensa todos los errores que cometió. Entregó su vida por la que él creyó haber arrebatado.

Se estuvo atormentando toda su vida por la muerte de alguien que siempre le humilló.

Escucha, el Anciano conoce bien la verdad que se esconde tras esta historia. Deja que él hable ante el pueblo y todos sabrán la verdad.

No le escucharán. Mi padre destruyó su reputación …

Destruiría su reputación, pero siempre ha estado ahí. Ha salvado la vida de muchos, fue el último en hablar con tu padre y es uno de los hombres más sabios que he visto en mi vida. – Explicó ella. – Algunos le creerán y otros no. No podrás convencer a todo el mundo. Pero podrás dormir con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que has limpiado el nombre de tu padre.

Tienes razón … - Admitió él, secándose las lágrimas, algo más tranquilo. - ¿Han regresado los ciudadanos?

Aún no. Pero será cuestión de tiempo. – Aseguró ella. – En cuanto se corra la voz de que Babilonia está bajo el mando de los herederos de Shahraman, regresarán poco a poco.

Está bien. – Malik suspiró. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

Arun y Kalim están supervisando las reparaciones más urgentes de Palacio. Los Daevas están colaborando con nuestros soldados. Kaileena está en sus aposentos, recuperándose. Cyrus lleva desde ayer de un lado para otro.

Pues vamos a buscarle, tengo que hablar con él.

Espera, espera … - Le frenó ella. – Antes voy a limpiarte las heridas y a cambiarte esas vendas.

¿Puedo coger a Darab mientras tanto?

Claro. – Farah se levantó y llevó a Darab hasta los brazos de su padre. El bebé estaba muy despierto. – Aquí lo tienes.

No tiene ninguna herida, ¿verdad?

Está ileso. – Respondió ella, preparando unos ungüentos. - Ayer estaba hambriento y alterado, pero se le pasó. No podía dejarlo en la cuna.

Extrañaba tu calor.

Supongo.

Ardashir casi lo mata cuando fuimos a verle.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Lo dejó caer desde el piso superior del Salón del Trono. – Recordó Malik con amargura. – Si no llega a ser por Arsalan …

Arsalan ha demostrado ser leal a tu padre y ha combatido a nuestro lado. Nos ha ayudado mucho. Deberías recompensarle.

Lo sé … ¿Dónde está?

Me tomé la libertad de cederle uno de los aposentos de invitados.

¿Y dónde está ahora?

Supongo que ayudando a los demás. Ayer trajo al Anciano y a los niños.

¿Niños?

Sí, Giv y Hadi.

¿Hadi? ¿Qué hace Hadi aquí?

Ayudó a Arsalan a encontrar a Giv y Yashar trató de matarle por ello. El Anciano dice que se recuperará, pero está muy débil.

¿Hadi traicionando a su padre?

Ya, a mí también me sorprende. Arsalan dice que mencionó a Kaileena. Al parecer, ya no piensa igual que su padre respecto a ella. – Farah guardó silencio, pensando. – Malik, ¿quién se hará cargo de ese niño?

No lo sé. Es hijo de Yashar … Nadie le querrá aquí.

Pero no podemos darle la espalda después de lo que ha hecho.

Bueno … Cuando esté en condiciones hablaré con él, y luego veré qué hacer.

Esto ya está. – Le dijo, haciéndole un nudo a la venda. – Dame a Darab y ve a vestirte.

Malik colocó a Darab en los brazos de Farah con suma delicadeza. Despacio, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su armario. Se puso unos pantalones, sus botas y una camisa y se reunió con Farah, que esperaba con Darab en brazos, haciéndole reír.

Muy bien, vamos. – Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Espera. – Malik la sujetó por la muñeca y la acercó a él. – No te he dado las gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por haberme salvado la vida.

No tiene importancia. Después de aquello te quedaste como ausente. El médico dijo que estabas conmocionado.

Es posible. – Admitió él. – De todos modos, gracias.

No me las des. – Farah le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. – Venga, vámonos.

Caminaron por Palacio en busca de Cyrus. Malik pudo ver cómo los soldados trataban de reparar los mayores desperfectos y ayudaban a los heridos. Indios, Daevas y Persas se habían unido para reconstruir Babilonia. Realmente, era una escena para recordar.

Tras preguntar a varios soldados, encontraron a Cyrus en los Jardines, junto a los muros de Palacio. La estructura había quedado debilitada tras la entrada de los traidores y la lluvia del día anterior terminó por derrumbar parte del muro.

¡Cyrus! – Llamó Malik.

¿Malik? ¡Vaya! Al fin has despertado.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó, acercándose.

El muro se está debilitando y está derrumbándose poco a poco. – Le explicó, señalando a la parte derrumbada. – Si no apuntalamos las zonas cercanas, perderemos nuestra defensa.

Bueno, no creo que vayamos a sufrir más ataques.

Eso no se sabe nunca. – Dijo él, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Estaba cubierto de mugre y fango.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

Toda la mañana.

Necesitas un descanso. Escucha, los baños comunes ya están activos. Ve allí y date un baño. Después reúnete conmigo en el Salón del Trono.

Pero …

Ya me encargo yo de esto. No te preocupes.

Haciendo caso a su hermano, Cyrus se marchó para asearse y relajarse. Pero, conforme se alejaba, Malik notó que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. A pesar de que no se había quejado a nadie, aquello despertaba sus sospechas. Así que decidió investigar.

Cyrus llegó a los baños comunes con ropa limpia y una toalla. Se dirigió a la zona de los vestidores y se quitó la ropa. Vio allí la ropa de Malik, pero supuso que se habría bañado anteriormente y que nadie había ido a recoger la ropa sucia.

Suspirando, se ató la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió a los baños. Aquella enorme sala disponía de varias piscinas pequeñas, no muy profundas, de medio metro de profundidad, donde poder asearse tranquilamente entre velas y cortinas dispuestas entre las columnas. En el centro, había una enorme piscina con una estatua de una hermosa mujer con un cántaro en las manos, del cual brotaba agua que caía a la piscina.

Cyrus caminó hasta la estatua y se quedó bajo el caño de agua unos minutos. El agua tibia era algo muy relajante, y, a su vez, calmaba ligeramente su dolor. Sin embargo, no hacía el que él esperaba. Separó la toalla un poco de su cuerpo y observó su pelvis.

El dolor ya no sólo le afectaba ahí donde no deseaba ser examinado. No, era aún peor. Tenía toda la zona inflamada y con un tono morado, fruto de la contusión que había recibido, que comenzaba a descender por su pierna izquierda. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

¿Qué hombre se da una ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura? – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Malik.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, recuperando rápidamente la compostura. – Creía que ibas a hacerte cargo de la inspección de la muralla.

Y lo he hecho. He dejado a varios soldados examinándola. – Respondió él, caminando hacia Cyrus. – Pero tengo la impresión de que tú estás en peores condiciones que los muros de Palacio.

¿De qué hablas?

La toalla. – Dijo, seriamente. – Quítatela.

No. – Se negó él, retrocediendo.

Cyrus, puedes engañar a los demás. Pero yo sé que el golpe que recibiste te está dejando secuelas. ¡Quítate la toalla!

¡No pienso hacerlo!

Malik se fijó en la pierna de Cyrus. Podía ver el hematoma que iba descendiendo con los días hacia su rodilla. Le daba igual que se negase a quitarse la toalla. Aquello estaba empeorando más de lo que esperaba, y no podía permitir que pusiera en juego su salud.

Si no te quitas esa toalla, te la arrancaré yo mismo … - Amenazó él.

¡Atrévete a ponerme la mano encima y te juro que te corto las manos aquí mismo!

Pues ve buscando una daga … - Y, acto seguido, se lanzó sobre él.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a forcejear. Uno trataba de despojar a su hermano pequeño de la toalla con la que se estaba cubriendo, y el otro hacía esfuerzos en vano para escapar de su hermano mayor. De pronto, ambos hermanos fueron conscientes de que había alguien más en la sala al ver una sombra junto a ellos.

Alzaron la vista y vieron a Arsalan, que veía tranquilamente a darse un baño y, en contra de la calma y el silencio que esperaba, se había encontrado a Cyrus tirado en el suelo de espaldas a Malik y a éste desnudo sobre su hermano, tratando de quitarle la toalla. La cara del ladrón era un poema.

Vale … Err … - Arsalan no sabía qué decir. Había quedado muy impresionado. - ¿Queréis que os deje solos?

¡Esto no es lo que parece, Arsalan! – Protestó Cyrus. - ¡Este idiota quiere quitarme la toalla!

Me he dado cuenta … - Respondió él, retrocediendo.

¡No! Arsalan, no te vayas. – Le ordenó Malik, sujetando a Cyrus. - ¡Ayúdame a quitarle la toalla a Cyrus!

Malik, que yo no tengo esas tendencias …

¡¿Qué?

No te juzgo si te gustan los hombres. Pero a mí no me metas en esto. Nunca salgo con nada que tenga cola.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Has pensado que yo …? – Malik no se lo creía. - ¡Arsalan, no es eso!

Aprovechando la distracción de Malik, Cyrus se libró de él y corrió hacia la salida. Pero al pasar junto a Arsalan, éste colocó su pie estratégicamente en la trayectoria de Cyrus, haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo.

Lo siento, Cyrus. Pero si te escapas irá a por mí.

Serás hijo de … - Mascullo él, lamentándose desde el suelo.

¡Ya te tengo! – Malik aprovechó que estaba dolorido y tiró de la toalla, dejando a Cyrus completamente al descubierto. – Pero … ¡¿Qué…?

Malik se horrorizó al ver el estado en el que estaba Cyrus. Arsalan, confuso por la reacción de Malik, se acercó y miró a Cyrus también.

¡Mi madre! – Exclamó él, retrocediendo. - ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Cyrus, ¡te dije que acudieras a un médico!

¡No necesito ningún médico!

¡¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Te está afectando en la pierna también! Si no te lo ve un médico …

¡Nadie me tocará ahí! – Gritó Cyrus, volviendo a cubrirse. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que sería?

Hombre … No sé yo qué es peor, que te vea un médico o que pierdas las pelotillas … - Murmuró Arsalan.

¿Ves? Arsalan también opina lo mismo que yo. – Insistió Malik. – Tiene que verte un médico cuanto antes.

¡Ya veré lo que hago!

Irritado, Cyrus cogió sus cosas y se marchó a sus aposentos. Le daba igual tener que bañarse con agua fría. Malik y Arsalan se quedaron mirándole hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. El ladrón, aún desconfiado, miró a Malik alzando una ceja y le preguntó:

Entonces … ¿A ti te atraen las mujeres o los hombres?

Y dale … ¡Que no me gustan los hombres!

¡¿Entonces qué te traías entre manos con Cyrus? – Le preguntó, señalándole de modo acusatorio. - ¡Os he pillado en pleno acto!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero tú deliras o qué te pasa? ¿No has visto lo que tiene en la entrepierna?

Sí, ¡y seguro que eso es un castigo de los Dioses por clavar la espadita donde no corresponde! ¡Lo vuestro es grave! No es sólo cosas entre dos tíos … ¡Sino entre hermanos! ¡Dioses! ¡¿Sabe Farah esto? – Arsalan, exagerando lo que había visto hasta límites inimaginables, trató de huir. - ¡Yo me largo!

¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! – Le dijo, agarrándole del brazo.

¡Quieto! Como me hagas algo se lo diré a Farah, a Kaileena, ¡a toda la Corte!

Mira, como se te ocurra decirle a Farah semejante barbaridad, te juro que torturen con los objetos que usamos para castigar a los hombres que hacen esas prácticas de las que me estás acusando.

¡Eso sólo empeora las cosas!

¡Ah, maldita sea! – Y soltándolo, alzó los brazos. - ¡No me van los tíos!

Aprovechando que Malik le había soltado, Arsalan salió corriendo. Dándose cuenta de su error, Malik le siguió. El ladrón, tras doblar una esquina, se encontró con Farah. Pudo esquivarla, pero al mirarla a ella y al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos, aumentó su nerviosismo.

Arsalan, ¿qué ocurre?

Na … da … - Y con una risa tonta, escuchando que Malik se acercaba, salió corriendo. - ¡Adiós!

¡Arsalan, vuelve! – Le gritaba Malik. Al llegar a la esquina, vio a Farah. - ¡Farah!

¿Malik? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen estas carreras? – Y, descendiendo la mirada, vio que no llevaba ropa. Confusa, miró en dirección hacia donde Arsalan había huido y, de nuevo, a su marido. - ¿Por qué estas desnudo? ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

¡Ese idiota se cree que me atraen los hombres sólo porque me encontró tirado sobre Cyrus, desnudo!

Y … - Farah estaba algo bloqueada. - ¿Se puede saber qué hacías tú tirado desnudo sobre Cyrus?

¡Trataba de quitarle la toalla con la que se cubría! – Al decir esto, Farah le miró con mala cara.- Vale … Ahora entiendo por qué se piensa eso. ¡Maldita sea!

Malik, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vas a regresar a los baños. Yo dejaré a Darab en su cuna y luego iré allí para hablar … ¿Vale?

Farah, ¿no creerás que …?

Tú … piensa las palabras que vas a utilizar.

Farah se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia sus aposentos, mirando atrás de vez en cuando, desconfiada. Malik se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Más le valía darle una buena explicación si no quería que ella y toda la Corte le perdiesen todo el respeto.

En sus aposentos, Cyrus se disponía a meterse en sus baños privados. Sin embargo, el agua fría no hacía el mismo efecto, y en el momento en que se introdujo en ella, la sensación de dolor se hizo más aguda. Como pudo, se aseó lo más rápido posible, sintiendo que le clavaban mil dagas en la entrepierna. Malik tenía razón, aquello no pintaba nada bien.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42: Humana. El secreto mejor guardado de Shahraman**

Malik esperó impacientemente a que Farah llegase, metido en una piscina. Inquieto, se echaba agua encima de los brazos, con la mirada clavada en la entrada. Finalmente, Farah apareció cubierta con una toalla. La dejó caer y se metió en el agua con él.

A ver, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Si te lo cuento, Cyrus me matará.

Eso no dice mucho a tu favor … Si quieres solucionar todo esto, será mejor que me cuentes la verdad, Malik.

Maldición … - Masculló él. - ¡Está bien! Saman le dio una patada a Cyrus en la entrepierna. Lleva desde entonces quejándose y caminando de un modo extraño. ¡No me preocuparía si no fuera porque está empezando a cojear! Quise sorprenderlo aquí porque sabía que no querría mostrarme lo que realmente le pasa, así que le tiré al suelo y traté de quitarle la toalla. ¡Y ahí fue donde Arsalan nos vio! ¡Cree que Cyrus y yo tenemos trapicheos a escondidas y que lo que tiene es un castigo divino!

A ver si lo he entendido. – Farah analizó las palabras de Malik. – Cyrus ha recibido una patada en sus partes nobles.

Sí.

Y según tú, está herido.

¡Tiene toda la ingle morada, Farah! ¡Hasta parte de la pierna izquierda! ¡Por eso está cojeando!

Y, si es así, ¿por qué no acude a un médico?

¡Porque es la zona masculina! ¡A ningún hombre le agrada que un médico le examine esa zona!

Oh, claro … Pero si está tan mal, debería ir.

¡No quiere, Farah! He tratado de convencerle, pero no quiere.

Y, por eso, tú le has acorralado para descubrir la verdad.

Literalmente …

Ajá … Y, ¿cómo estabais exactamente cuando Arsalan os descubrió?

Pues … Cyrus estaba tumbado en el suelo dándome la espalda y yo estaba sobre él, haciendo uso de mi peso para que no pudiera escapar.

Malik, es que … Os ha pillado en un momento un tanto … Delicado. - Admitió Farah.

Farah, te juro que yo no … ¡Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza!

Ya, Malik, lo sé. Eres muy cerrado de mente para ese tipo de temas … Aunque, de todos modos … - Diciendo esto, se sentó sobre Malik. – Tendremos que hacer la prueba de que realmente sean las mujeres las que te atraigan y no los hombres ...

¿Y qué clase de prueba es esa? – Le preguntó, viendo por dónde iba.

Ahora verás …

Pasado un rato, Arsalan vio que no había nadie en los pasillos. Decidió regresar a los baños para asearse como era debido. Al entrar, escuchó unos sonidos. Su curiosidad le pudo y se asomó a mirar, descubriendo a Malik y a Farah haciendo el amor en el agua.

¡Oh, venga ya! – Exclamó, tapándose los ojos. - ¡¿Es que no puede uno venir a darse un baño?

¡Maldita sea! – Masculló Malik, tirándose sobre Farah. - ¡Espera fuera!

Sin quitarse las manos se los ojos, Arsalan se giró y se fue por donde había venido. Esperó en la entrada durante un rato, escuchando el eco de la feliz pareja retozando. Tras unos últimos gritos de Farah, aclamando a los Dioses, cesó todo. Minutos más tarde, los dos salieron cogidos de la mano, riéndose. Malik besó a Farah dulcemente y al alejarse, le pellizcó juguetonamente el trasero, sonriendo. La Princesa se marchó entre risas, mirando a su marido.

Vaya … Vaya … - Murmuró Arsalan, atónito. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Eso, Arsalan, sí ha sido lo que parecía.

¿Y qué parecía?

Pues parecía un hombre haciéndole el amor a la mujer a la que ama con locura.

¿Hacer el amor? Los últimos segundos parecía que la estuvieras matando … ¡Menudos gritos!

Sí, ella es así. – Asintió él, orgulloso. – Respecto a lo que viste antes …

Sí … Ya sé lo que vas a decir… ¡Lo he captado! – Se adelantó él. – Pero no pienso bañarme cerca de ti, que conste. – Dijo, entrando de nuevo. - ¿En qué piscina estabais? Quisiera lavarme con agua limpia y pura …

¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres un descarado?

¿Te ha dicho alguien que escoges lugares extraños para retozar con tu mujer?

Está bien … - Se rindió, alzando los brazos. – Anda, vamos dentro.

Los dos hombres entraron y se dieron un baño como era debido. Arsalan jamás había estado en unos baños tan lujosos y no desaprovechó la ocasión de asearse como nunca. Malik le explicó lo que le ocurría a Cyrus, suplicándole que no le dijera nada. Ahora que conocía el problema, quizá podría ayudarle.

Pero, si no te ha hecho caso a ti, tampoco me lo hará a mí.

Tú ya has visto cómo está. Si no le ve un médico, las consecuencias podrían ser atroces.

¿Cómo cuáles?

Si la pierna continúa poniéndose morada, podría perderla.

¿Sólo la pierna?

Creo que el resto estaba claro …

Es grave, ciertamente.

Es MUY grave. Escucha, si mañana sigue sin querer ir a que le vea un médico, le reduciremos y le llevaremos por la fuerza.

Vale.

Ahora, ve a por tu ropa y reúnete conmigo en el Salón del Trono. Cyrus y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Sin decir nada más, Malik salió del agua, se secó, y, tras atarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, abandonó los baños. Arsalan no tardó en hacer lo mismo, y, un rato más tarde, los tres se encontraron en el Salón del Trono.

Ambos Príncipes iban vestidos con uniforme, mostrándose serios. Junto a ellos, tres soldados portaban varios baúles. Los otros ladrones también habían sido llamados. Una vez reunidos, Arsalan preguntó al respecto.

Bueno, ¿qué me queríais decir?

Tenemos algo que decirte sobre lo acontecido en estos últimos días. – Dijo Malik.

Adelante, pues. Soy todo oídos.

Vuestra intervención en la batalla fue una gran ayuda. – Explicó Malik. – Salvasteis a Cyrus de ser capturado por sus propios soldados y colaborasteis en derrotar a los traidores. También nos habéis ayudado a recuperar nuestro Palacio y a ti, Arsalan, te debo la vida de mi hijo. – Dijo Malik, llevándose la mano al corazón. – Si no hubieras aparecido, no sé qué habría hecho.

También perseguí a uno de los soldados cuando me lo quitaron de las manos. – Añadió, riéndose orgulloso.

Lo que quiero decir es que tanto tus hombres como tú, hicisteis una gran labor y demostrasteis ser leales compañeros. – Continuó Malik. – Es por ello que queremos recompensaros. En esos baúles hay ochocientas piezas de oro.

¡¿Ochocientas? – Arsalan miró a sus compañeros y se frotó las manos. – Bueno, muchachos, ¡qué homenaje nos vamos a dar!

Sabía que eso te agradaría. – Dijo Malik. – Te recuerdo que nuestra oferta de unirte al Ejército sigue en pie … Y es válida para tus hombres, también.

¿Unirnos todos?

Sí. Al ser soldados, gozaríais de ciertos privilegios. – Explicó Malik. – Y no tendríais que vivir en las calles. Tendríais un hogar asegurado en la zona rica de la ciudad, no seríais perseguidos y…

¿Podemos pedir algo más? – Interrumpió el ladrón.

Claro, lo que sea. ¿Qué es lo que deseáis?

¡Tres cosas!

¿Qué?

Vino, mujeres … - Y gesticulando con la mano, añadió. - ¡Y alfombras así de gruesas!

¿Eso es lo único que pedís? – Se extrañó Malik. Los ladrones asintieron a la vez. – Está bien, tendréis vino, mujeres y alfombras.

Pero así de gruesas. – Repitió Arsalan.

Que sí …

Mientras Malik terminaba de negociar con Arsalan, Farah fue a ver a Kaileena. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, el Anciano estaba allí con ella, dándole un masaje en el brazo. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que en los días anteriores. La fiebre ya había desaparecido y no tardaría en estar recuperada del todo.

¡Buenos días! – Saludó Farah, sonriendo.

Buenos días, Farah. – Respondió Kaileena.

Buenos días, Princesa. – Saludó el Anciano, sin quitarle la vista de encima al brazo de Kaileena. – Hoy estáis bastante animada.

¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Hemos vencido, Darab está a salvo y Malik es un hombre nuevo.

Eso de "hombre nuevo" ha sonado diferente … - Murmuró Kaileena, sonriendo. - ¿Ya habéis celebrado la victoria por vuestra cuenta? – Kaileena y el Anciano se rieron.

¿Algún problema? – Dijo Farah, orgullosa.

No, ninguno. – Respondió Kaileena, sonriendo pícaramente. - ¿Ya se ha recuperado?

Después de dormir un día entero … - Dijo Farah, sentándose junto a ellos. – Es increíble. Está más vivaz, más animado … Es …

¿Como si sus problemas de corazón hubieran desaparecido? – Terminó el Anciano.

¡Sí!

¿Habéis pensado que quizá el Simurgh no sólo le devolviese a la vida, sanando su herida, sino que también sanó el resto de sus problemas de salud? A fin de cuentas, le marcó sobre el corazón.

Cierto … - Murmuró Kaileena.

Kai, ¿qué ocurrió en los túneles? – Le preguntó Farah.

¿Qué más dará lo que ocurriese? Malik está vivo.

Anciano, ¿podéis dejarnos solas?

Claro. Iré a ver qué tal sigue Hadi.

¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Kaileena.

Aún no ha despertado … - Explicó el Anciano. – Perdió mucha sangre y está débil.

¿Cómo pudo Yashar herir a su propio hijo? Intentar matarle … - Farah se estremecía al pensarlo.

Yashar nunca demostró ser un padre cariñoso … - Dijo el Anciano. – En fin … Ahora Hadi es de los nuestros.

¿Malik permitirá que se quede, siendo hijo de quién es? – Se preocupó Kaileena.

Dice que quiere hablar con él, pero no creo que le eche de Palacio en su estado. – Respondió Farah. – Ahora somos su Familia.

¿Y quién cuidará de él? – Preguntó Kaileena. Ambos la miraron. – No, no … Yo ya tengo que cuidar de Giv y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¡No puedo cuidar de otro niño más!

Hadi os respeta. – Dijo el Anciano.

Cierto, Arsalan dijo que te mencionó antes de que Yashar apareciera.

¡A ver si se os mete en la cabeza que no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar de un niño!

Pero ya tienen diez años. No tienes que cuidar de ellos. Eso lo haremos todos. – Explicó Farah. - Pero, puesto que sienten cierta confianza hacia ti, eres la persona a que querrán acudir cuando tengan un problema.

¿Y cómo voy a poder ayudarles? No soy un oráculo.

No seréis tan mala cuando el Rey Shahraman os admitió en su Consejo. – Argumentó el Anciano.

Eso es verdad. Tienes una sabiduría que nadie más tiene.

Eso no es aplicable a los niños … - Suspiró ella. – De verdad, os digo de corazón que no soy la persona adecuada para cuidar de ellos. Cuanto más lejos estén de mí, mejor …

¿Se puede saber qué te hace pensar eso? – Cuando Farah hizo la pregunta, Kaileena extendió sus brazos, mostrando sus manos. - ¿Qué?

Estas manos están manchadas de sangre. – Dijo Kaileena, con seriedad. – Niños, bebés … ¡Madres que suplicaban que les perdonase la vida! Todos muertos del modo más cruel que puedas imaginar. ESTA es la razón por la que no quiero tenerles cerca.

Kaileena se levantó, cabizbaja, y caminó hasta el diván que había junto a su armario. Entonces, se sentó en él, con los brazos cruzados.

¿Acaso crees que serías capaz de volver a matar?

Maté a Yashar … Disfruté arrancándole la vida.- Confesó, avergonzada. - Si lo hice una vez, ¿qué me impide volver a hacerlo?

Ante aquella respuesta, Farah se marchó de allí sin decir nada. Kaileena la vio alejarse, pensando que su amiga se había ido ofendida. No la culpaba por ello. Miró al suelo, decepcionada consigo misma. Tras un rato observándola, el Anciano se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella, sentándose a su lado.

Ahora entiendo qué vio Cyrus en vos. – Dijo, sonriendo. – Sois su alma gemela.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

Tenéis el mismo problema. Os lamentáis por vuestros actos y deseáis que sean olvidados, que la gente deposite en vosotros su confianza y ser respetados. – Explicó el viejo sabio, alzando la mirada. – Pero … ¿Cómo podéis desear ser perdonados por algo que ni siquiera vos mismos os perdonáis?

La gente nos recuerda constantemente nuestros errores …

Cierto, pero ello no debe afectaros. Hay gente que jamás os perdonará, por un motivo u otro. – El Anciano colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaileena y ella le miró. – Pero aquellos que os perdonan y os dan una segunda oportunidad, se llevan una gran decepción al ver que os encerráis en vuestro pasado. La misma decepción que vos sufrís al ver que Cyrus no se atreve a regresar con vos porque no es capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por todo lo que os hizo.

¿Qué? – Kaileena le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. - ¿Qué sabéis vos de lo que me hizo a mí?

El día que se celebró aquel famoso funeral con la falsa Emperatriz vino a verme. Me contó todo lo sucedido. Fui yo quien le sugirió decir algo en vuestro honor.

¿Vos le dijisteis que escribiese la carta?

Más o menos. Le dije que os dijera aquello que diría si os hubiese tenido delante, viva. Cyrus os abrió su corazón, Kaileena. Os quiere. Pero no puede perdonarse lo que os hizo.

Ya lo sé … - Kaileena miró al Anciano, como suplicándole. – Anciano, algún modo debe haber para que deje eso atrás.

Cyrus no para de tener pesadillas en las que aparecéis siendo torturada y muriendo a manos del Cuervo.

Un momento … ¿Él tiene pesadillas?

Sí.

Me abandonó porque tuve un sueño similar …

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Quizás pensaría que sería capaz de vivir con ese sufrimiento, pero no si vos también sufríais.

Y ahora pretende preparar algo para sorprenderme … ¿Por qué?

¡Porque quiere compensar la balanza! Os hizo mucho daño y para compensar eso, sólo tiene dos opciones. Sufrir él lo mismo, o preparar algo grande, que os sorprenda de verdad.

¿Y por eso me hace esperar?

Cyrus quiere asegurarse de que todos los cabos están bien atados … No quiere permitirse ningún fallo.

Ya veo …

En aquel momento, Farah abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación. Traía a Darab en brazos y una bolsa. Con semblante serio, dejó al bebé en los brazos de Kaileena y colocó una daga en su mano.

Mátale. – Le ordenó.

¡¿Qué? – Se alarmó Kaileena.

Lo que has oído. – Dijo ella, mirándole con odio. – Quítale la vida.

No voy a matar a Darab. – Se negó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? – Le preguntó, mirándola con ojos asesinos. – Es un bebé como otro cualquiera.

No, no es UN bebé … ¡Es TU bebé!

Muy bien. – Farah le quitó a Darab, lo colocó en manos del Anciano y sacó de la bolsa el cadáver del bebé con el que intentaron engañarla. – Apuñala a éste, entonces.

No.

Ya está muerto. ¿Qué problema hay ahora?

No mancillaré el cuerpo de un bebé muerto. Ya bastante habrá sufrido, ¿por qué iba a torturarle más aún?

Porque sólo es un bebé, un insignificante bebé humano, igual que Darab.- Dijo Farah, hablando con desprecio.- Sus vidas valen bien poco. Igual que la mía, la del Anciano, Malik, Cyrus o cualquier humano …

¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera la Emperatriz! – Le gritó, levantándose.

Vaya … - Farah sonrió triunfante. – Voy a hacerte una pregunta. ¿Quién eres tú?

¿Quién soy? – Kaileena no lo comprendía.

Sí, ¿quién eres? ¿Kaileena, la Emperatriz o la Diosa del Tiempo?

Las tres somos la misma persona. – Respondió Kaileena, aproximándose a Farah, mirándola a los ojos.

Error. – Discrepó Farah. – La Diosa del Tiempo, en sí, tenía dos personalidades. Primero era una Diosa como otra cualquiera, cuyo espíritu fue corrompido.

¡Y por ello me convertí en la Emperatriz!

Así pues, la Emperatriz es la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo. Similares, pero diferentes … Tenía menos poder y una cualidad con respecto a su predecesora.

¿Qué cualidad?

Era mortal. – Kaileena no supo qué responder. El Anciano, por su parte, contemplaba aquella discusión sonriendo orgulloso. – Ya son dos personas diferentes.

¿Y qué? Yo también soy mortal.

Pero posees una particularidad que la Emperatriz no poseía.

Sorpréndeme. – Dijo Kaileena con sarcasmo.

Una cualidad para unos, defecto para otros.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Kaileena de mala gana, queriendo saber a qué se refería.

Inferior a los Dioses y, a su vez, su mayor temor. – Decía ella, caminando por la habitación mientras Kaileena la seguía de cerca.

¡¿Qué es?

Una sola palabra.

¡Dilo de una vez! – Gritó Kaileena. Y, entonces, Farah se giró, mirándola a los ojos.

Humana. – Kaileena se quedó de piedra. Farah sonrió triunfante. – Tú eres humana, ellas no. Fin de la discusión.

Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Kaileena, la empujó suavemente, haciendo que volviera a sentarse. Ella miraba al vacío, atónita ante lo que su fiel amiga le acababa de decir.

Voy a devolver el cuerpo de este bebé a la sala donde están el resto de asesinados, a la espera de un funeral digno. – Le dijo, aún molesta por la actitud de Kaileena. – A ver si te atreves a matar a Darab cuando te dé la espalda.

Yo también me voy. – Dijo el Anciano, dejando a Darab en manos de Kaileena y dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Los otros médicos ya estarán en los aposentos de Hadi.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Kaileena a solas con Darab. El pequeño, que reconocía a la persona que estaba sujetándole, sonreía y extendía los brazos, tratando de alcanzarla. Kaileena suspiró, no era capaz de hacerle daño a Darab, ni a ninguna otra persona. Arrepentida, le abrazó tiernamente.

Lo siento …

Lo he visto. – Kaileena se giró y vio a Farah observándola desde la puerta, sonriendo victoriosa. No se había ido. Le había tendido una trampa. – Da igual lo que digas, te quedas con los niños. – Y tras eso, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Es que no puede tener una intimidad en este Palacio? – Farah no le contestaba. - ¡No pienso volver a confiar en ti, que lo sepas!

Uy, sí. – Dijo, volviendo a abrir. - ¡Mira cómo lloro!

¡Te odio!

Ten cuidado, Kaileena. – Le amenazó, sonriendo. – Podría acusarte de blasfemar.

¡Serás …!

Riendo, Kaileena persiguió a Farah por los pasillos de Palacio. Debido a su resfriado, no podía correr tan rápido como ella. Así que, finalmente, la Princesa se dejó capturar.

Toma, coge a tu dichoso bebé. – Le dijo, entregándole a Darab.

Mi dichoso bebé adora estar contigo.

Eres perversa … - La acusó. – No me hubiera gustado ser una prisionera en la Isla siendo tú la Emperatriz.

Las dos amigas se alejaron riendo. Fueron a llevar el cuerpo del bebé asesinado a la sala mortuoria y, después, a dar un paseo por los Jardines. De nuevo, Farah le preguntó a Kaileena por lo ocurrido en los túneles. Finalmente, cedió a contárselo, y le explicó que cargó con Malik hasta que no pudo más, que le pidió disculpas y le mostró las heridas que él mismo se había provocado, y que le salvó la vida cuando aquel Daeva intentó asfixiarla.

Entonces … ¿Te has reconciliado con Malik?

Supongo.

No me ha dicho nada al respecto.

Ahora está afectado por la muerte de su padre. Dale tiempo.

¿Y tú con Cyrus? Ya me dijo Arsalan que le pilló con el soldadito haciendo la ronda …

Siento quitarte las ilusiones, pero no hicimos nada. – Farah la miró, confusa. – Siempre tiene que pasar algo o ver algo que le eche atrás. Esta vez fueron mis heridas … - Kaileena suspiró, derrotada. – Farah, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué me incita y luego se arrepiente? ¡¿Qué quiere conseguir?

No lo sé, yo tampoco lo veo lógico.

No le digas nada, pero … Empiezo a pensar que sólo juega conmigo.

¡¿Qué? ¡No! Él no juega contigo. Sólo está empeñado en darte esa sorpresa …

¡Pues que me dé la sorpresa después!

Bueno, dijo que hablaría contigo cuando la guerra finalizase, ¿no? – Kaileena asintió. – Pues espera a que se celebren los funerales y se estabilice un poco la situación. Ninguno contábamos con la muerte del Rey.

¿Qué van a hacer con él?

Van a ir a por su cuerpo. Le dejó una carta a Malik diciendo que no deseaba ser enterrado aquí. Pero, de todos modos, él quiere tener el cadáver de su padre en un lugar seguro, lejos de carroñeros y bandidos.

Supongo que no esperaba convertirse en Rey de este modo.

No … No lo esperaba. – Respondió ella, recordando la reacción de Malik al escucharla leer la carta de su padre. – Aunque le veas sereno y sonriendo, está sufriendo.

¿Aún sigue reprimiendo sus sentimientos?

Al menos ahora se derrumba cuando estoy con él … Antes se negaba a que le consolara.

Ojalá Cyrus buscase consuelo en mí …

Dale tiempo.

Ya …

Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban, Malik y Cyrus habían abandonado el Palacio para ir en busca del cuerpo de su padre. Iban con varios soldados y una carreta dirigida por Arsalan y tirada por su burra. Todos iban muy callados y serios, la misión no era alegre precisamente.

Los dos Príncipes miraban a su alrededor. Aquellas calles solían estar llenas de gente, con niños jugando y mercaderes transportando sus bienes. Ahora, no quedaba nadie. La gente había desaparecido.

Somos Príncipes de una ciudad fantasma… - Murmuró Malik.

Tú, más bien, Rey. – Corrigió Cyrus.

No sin la Corona … No podré ser Rey hasta que aparezca.

Es sólo un trozo de oro.

Un trozo de oro con siglos de historia. Todos los Reyes de Persia la han llevado, han ganado batallas con ella y han asistido a todos los actos oficiales luciéndola. Es un signo de distinción, es …

Un trozo de oro. – Terminó Cyrus.

Malik miró a su hermano pequeño con mala cara. Parecía no comprender lo que significaba para él llevar aquella Corona. Todos sus antepasados la habían llevado. Él no podía ser el primero en no llevarla.

De pronto, uno de los soldados divisó algo a lo lejos. El resto alzaron la vista y vieron, asombrados, una enorme caravana de gente entrando a la ciudad. Malik ordenó a los soldados parar conforme la gente se aproximaba a ellos.

Malik y Cyrus avanzaban lentamente entre la gente, que les miraban con respeto y alegría. Efectivamente, se había corrido la voz de su victoria, y los refugiados decidieron regresar. Pero aquello no era la única sorpresa.

Al final del grupo, en una carreta, los ciudadanos traían el cuerpo de su Rey, cubierto con una sábana blanca y colocado en posición fúnebre. Malik no lo podía creer. Cyrus estaba igual de sorprendido. Aquella gente era la gente de Shahraman, los leales al Rey.

Al llegar hasta los dos Príncipes, los campesinos que iban con la carreta se pararon y un portavoz, adelantándose a los demás, le habló a Malik.

Alteza, con gran pesar y respeto, traemos ante vos el cuerpo del Rey Shahraman. – Anunció el campesino. – Lamentamos su muerte. Os transmitimos nuestras condolencias y os saludamos como nuestro nuevo Rey.

Los campesinos se arrodillaron frente a Malik. Cyrus suspiró abatido. A él ni le habían dirigido la palabra. Tras la muerte de su padre, Malik era el centro de atención, el nuevo Rey. Él no importaba. No podía quedarse allí. Así pues, ordenó a su caballo regresar a Palacio.

Malik vio a su hermano pequeño alejarse y, tras disculparse ante los campesinos, corrió a alcanzarle. Tras varios segundos de persecución, se atravesó en su camino, cortándole la huida.

¿Se puede saber adónde vas? ¡Los campesinos nos están consolando por la muerte de Padre!

No, Malik, no nos están consolando. – Corrigió Cyrus, esquivándole. – Te están consolando a ti.

¿Crees que es el mejor momento para estar celoso?

No son celos, Malik. Pero tú no eres el único hijo de Shahraman. Su muerte a mí afecta de igual modo o peor que a ti.

Cyrus, no creo que su intención fuera esa.

Da igual. No es algo nuevo para mí. Antes vivía excluido de nuestra Familia … - Y, quitándose finalmente a Malik de en medio, continuó hacia Palacio. – Ahora tendré que vivir a tu sombra.

Cyrus se alejó de allí al galope, sintiéndose desplazado. Malik no quería que se sintiese así. Pero también sabía, que después de todo lo que había sufrido durante su niñez, era normal que Cyrus se fijase en cualquier detalle que le excluyera, por diminuto que fuera.

Desanimado, regresó a Palacio con los campesinos. Dejaron el cuerpo de Shahraman en la sala mortuoria del Templo, donde lo prepararían para su última despedida. Desde la entrada, vio el resto de asesinados a manos de los traidores. Familiares, amigos, hombres de confianza … Todos muertos del modo más cruel imaginable.

Hassan se acercó para hablar con él sobre los funerales. Él insistía en que el Rey debía ser enterrado junto a sus antepasados y familiares. Pero Malik no estaba dispuesto a incumplir el último deseo de su padre. Lo enterrarían en el Templo de Ormazd, el mismo lugar donde fue asesinado. Reconstruirían el edificio y lo convertirían en un mausoleo.

Tras todo esto, regresó a Palacio. De camino a sus aposentos, se tropezó con el Anciano, quien, curiosamente, le estaba buscando. Quería hablar con él y con Cyrus sobre su padre. Así pues, fue en su busca. Lo encontró en sus aposentos, releyendo la carta sentado en su cama.

Padre también te ha dejado una carta, ¿eh? – Le preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sí.

Cyrus respondió muy seriamente. Ni siquiera le miró. Malik sabía que para él la muerte de su padre era algo muy duro, más después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Cuando parecía que tendrían la relación padre e hijo que Cyrus soñaba, Shahraman era asesinado.

Ahora, de toda su Familia, sólo quedaban ellos dos, y él, que era el hermano mayor, el Heredero al Trono, tendría que cuidar de Cyrus y velar por su seguridad. Él era lo único que le quedaba y no podía fallarle. Siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle y protegerle. Era ahora cuando más le necesitaba.

Dio un paso para acercarse y sintió que había pisado algo. Al mirar abajo y levantar el pie, descubrió el dibujo de Cyrus. Lo había tirado al suelo en un arrebato de rabia. Lo cogió y se detuvo a observarlo un momento.

Este dibujo … - Dijo, evocando aquellos recuerdos lejanos. – Lo hiciste hace años, ¡cuando el Sultán vino a visitarnos y te regaló aquellas pinturas!

Sí.

Pero … Aquí hay algo que no encaja. – Malik lo examinó y encontró el cambio. – No dibujaste a Padre en aquel entonces. Pero ahora está aquí. Pensaba que no volviste a dibujar después de aquello.

Escondí ese dibujo en uno de mis libros. Antes de marcharnos a la guerra lo encontré por casualidad …

Y añadiste a Padre entonces, ¿verdad? – Cyrus asintió sin mirarle, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. Imposible. Malik suspiró y se acercó a él. – Cyrus, no te tortures más …

No puedo evitarlo … Creía que las cosas cambiarían a mejor …

Y han cambiado. – Malik se sentó junto a él y dejó el dibujo en la mesilla. – Padre y tú arreglasteis vuestros problemas y comenzasteis a recuperar la confianza. Te pidió perdón y te dijo que recuperaríais el tiempo perdido. No sólo cambió con respecto a ti, sino con respecto a sí mismo.

¿Y de qué sirvió? Ahora está muerto.

Se sacrificó para que pudiéramos salvar el Reino.

¡¿Y quién le salvó a él? ¡Nadie! – Cyrus se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Debimos rescatarle! ¡Pero no pudimos! Si hubiéramos llegado antes …

Habríamos llegado a tiempo para ver a Saman asesinándole delante de nuestras narices. – Malik esperó hasta que Cyrus se tranquilizase. – Y, respecto a lo de los campesinos …

No quiero hablar del tema.

Como quieras … - Malik se levantó. – El Anciano quiere hablar con los dos. Nos está esperando en el gran salón.

¿Tengo que ir?

Te he dicho que quiere hablar con los dos.

Está bien … - Cyrus se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero al dar varios pasos, volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor que le hizo perder el equilibro. Por suerte, Malik logró sujetarle a tiempo. – ¡Dioses!

¿Estás bien? – Malik le ayudó a recuperar la compostura. – Cyrus, deberías …

¡Ni hablar!

Pero …

¡No! Ya te he dicho que no lo necesito.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar?

¡Pasará lo que tendrá que pasar! Vámonos …

Los dos hermanos llegaron al gran salón. Allí, el Anciano los esperaba junto a la chimenea, que estaba encendida. Los sirvientes comenzaban a llegar y el Palacio recuperaba su actividad poco a poco. Los dos Príncipes se sentaron con el sabio hombre, que venía portando un cofre y una carta.

Al fin llegáis.

Alguien estaba algo … susceptible. – Dijo Malik a modo de excusa, refiriéndose a Cyrus.

Sentaos. – Malik y Cyrus se sentaron frente a él. – Antes de nada, dejad que os comunique mis condolencias por la muerte de vuestro padre. Era un gran hombre. Su pérdida es una gran tragedia.

Su muerte nos ha sorprendido a todos … - Confesó Malik. – Se ha sacrificado por su Familia, sus súbditos … Su gente.

Ha muerto como un héroe. – Dijo el Anciano. – No existe mayor honor.

¿Y de qué sirve el honor si está muerto? – Habló Cyrus al fin, mirando la espada de Shahraman. - ¿De qué le sirve?

Será recordado como un gran hombre.

¿Un gran hombre? ¡¿Un gran hombre? – Cyrus se levantó, irritado. - ¡Un gran hombre no falta a su promesa!

Cyrus, no tenía alternativa. Si no se sacrificaba, Babilonia habría caído y vosotros habríais muerto a vuestro regreso. – Explicó el Anciano, tratando de tranquilizar a Cyrus. – Murió cumpliendo con su deber como Rey.

Como Rey … - Repitió Cyrus. - ¡¿Y qué hay de su deber como padre? – Ante aquella pregunta, ninguno de los dos supo qué responder. – Nunca estuvo ahí … Y ahora jamás lo estará.

Sé que la muerte de tu padre te ha afectado, Cyrus. Pero no puedes guardarle rencor por sus errores. – Le dijo el Anciano.

¡No es por eso! – Protestó él. – Me prometió que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, que me enseñaría todo lo que me debió enseñar y que sería el padre que siempre soñé … ¡¿Quién cumplirá ahora esa promesa?

Yo. – Respondió Malik. Cyrus le miró perplejo. – Padre me ha pedido que te enseñe lo que él no te ha podido enseñar y que cuidara de ti.

Tú no eres nuestro padre, Malik, por mucho que te empeñes en imitarle. Jamás serás como él.

¡Cyrus! – Le riñó el Anciano.

No os preocupéis, Anciano. – Malik se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano. – Entiendo que la muerte de padre te duela, del mismo modo que entiendo que muchas cosas te hagan sentir mal. Pero lo que no entiendo, y jamás entenderé, es por qué te empeñas en pagarlo conmigo. Igual que antes …

Cyrus apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No sabía qué decir. Malik tenía razón. Lo estaba pagando con él. Demostraba que aún era un crío. En cambio, su hermano sabía responderle manteniendo la calma. Él se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, su dolor …

Malik siempre había estado allí para ayudarle en cuanto se le presentase un problema. Siempre le protegió de su padre y fue él quien le enseñó a manejar la espada. No merecía tal trato.

¿Por qué lo pagas conmigo, Cyrus? – No respondió. – Dímelo.

Tú eres el favorito. Todos te adoran. Cometes un error y se olvida al cabo de un tiempo. En cambio, a mí, me siguen odiando por haber nacido.

Es envidia lo que sientes. – Dedujo Malik, suspirando. - ¿Por qué?

¿De verdad me estás preguntando mis motivos? ¡Siempre te han preferido a ti y a Rostam! Intentaba imitaros, pero lo mismo con lo que vosotros lograbais una felicitación, a mí me suponía un severo castigo. Ya no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal. – Explicó Cyrus. – Cada paso que daba, era un error. ¿Qué camino estoy siguiendo? No lleva a ninguna parte …

¡Pues deja que te guie por el camino que Padre quería que siguieras! El rectificó antes de morir. Yo acabaré lo que él empezó. – Insistió Malik, sujetándole por los hombros. – Te convertiré en un Príncipe de verdad, honorable y sabio, sereno en la batalla y magnánimo en la victoria.

¿Cómo?

¡Enseñándote lo que Padre me enseñó a mí! Ya lo verás … Haremos que se sienta orgulloso de ti.

No estoy seguro …

Bueno, ya lo verás. – Insistió él. – Ahora, vamos a hablar de lo que habíamos venido a hablar. – Le dijo, invitándole a sentarse de nuevo.

Está bien … Aunque tengo la sensación de que sobro aquí.

No sobras. – Negó Malik, irritado. – Bien, Anciano. ¿De qué queríais hablar con nosotros?

Antes de evacuar a los sirvientes de Palacio, vuestro Padre me entregó esta carta y ese cofre. Me pidió que si regresabais con vida os lo devolviese. – Explicó el Anciano.

¿Cuál? ¿Ese? – Preguntó Malik, señalando a un pequeño cofre no muy lejos de ellos.

Sí. Ábrelo, Malik.

Malik estiró los brazos para poder coger el cofre y lo abrió. En su interior, reluciente, estaba la Corona de oro con la que todos los Reyes de Persia habían sido coronados. La Corona de sus antepasados, aquella que creía perdida, estaba en sus manos.

La Corona … - Dijo Malik, sonriendo.

En cuanto las cosas vuelvan a su lugar, serás coronado.

No sin celebrar los funerales antes. – Dijo Malik.

Por supuesto. Es preciso que tengas seleccionado a los miembros de tu Consejo para entonces. ¿Has pensado ya en eso?

Sí, y ya que lo mencionáis, quería proponeros que os unierais como Consejero.

¡¿En serio? – Exclamaron tanto el Anciano como Cyrus.

¡Sí! Sois un hombre realmente sabio. Sería un gran honor para mí que fuerais mi Consejero.

No me había planteado volver a la ciudad, Malik. Soy feliz aquí. Mis días en Babilonia pasaron a la historia hace mucho.

Nunca es tarde para volver. – Insistía Malik, entusiasmado. – Por favor, hombres como vos son los que hacen falta en el Consejo para sacar Babilonia de esta situación.

Tu padre me desterró. Aunque estuve en Palacio las últimas semanas antes de su muerte, jamás rectificó su decisión.

¡Yo lo haré! Tengo el poder para hacerlo ahora, a fin de cuentas …

Malik …

Pero, Anciano, ¿por qué no queréis volver? – Preguntó Cyrus, confuso ante su negativa.

No creo que vuestros súbditos vean bien que entre en el Consejo alguien que estaba relacionado con Saman. – Confesó.

¿Relacionado? Pero … - Malik no lo comprendía. – Vos no erais fiel a Saman. Intentasteis ayudar a mi padre y él os desterró porque conocíais sus secretos.

Pero eduqué a ambos Príncipes. Se suponía que iba a ser el Consejero Personal de Saman cuando fuera coronado.

Si nunca os posicionasteis de ningún bando, no os podrán acusar de nada.

Pero, ¿y si los otros Consejeros no lo ven bien?

¡Pues que se fastidien! El Rey soy yo. ¡Ellos podrán aconsejarme, pero la decisión final es mía! Nadie decidirá por mí.

Eso es lo que quería oír. – Dijo el Anciano, sonriendo. – Posees una cualidad que no tenía tu padre. No te dejas manipular por los demás. Tienes madera de líder.

Salvo cuando está Farah delante. – Murmuró Cyrus, riéndose. – Ahí, pierde el liderato.

¿Quieres aprender las cosas por tu cuenta? – Le amenazó Malik, molesto.

Está bien, ya me callo …

Os leeré la carta que me dejó. – Anunció el Anciano, mostrando la carta. – Creo recordar que os dejó una carta a cada uno en vuestros aposentos. Puesto que ambos habéis regresado con vida, os leeré los puntos que señaló para este caso.

¿Este caso? ¿Acaso escribió pensando en otras posibilidades? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Vuestro padre temía que alguno o ninguno regresarais con vida, y escribió varios puntos dependiendo de la situación que se diese. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que regresarais.

Entiendo …

Después os dejaré la carta entera para que leáis todo el contenido. Tampoco conviene entretenerse mucho. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Os leo los puntos de interés.

"_En el caso de que Malik y Cyrus regresen con vida, la división de mis bienes queda del siguiente modo. A mi primogénito y heredero, Malik, le dejo, tal y como él ya sabe, el Reino que he gobernado durante casi medio siglo. Confío en que sepa elegir a sus Consejeros y que actúe debidamente en las situaciones difíciles. La Corona con la que debe alzarse como Rey debe estar en un cofre que yo mismo le entregué al Anciano. Espero que siga en su poder cuando se lea esta carta. _

_Siguiendo la tradición familiar, mis aposentos, habitados anteriormente por mi abuelo, pasarán al siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Por tanto, eso significa que será Darab quien pueda dormir en dicha habitación."_

Bueno, no es nada que no supiéramos … - Murmuró Cyrus.

Guarda silencio. – Ordenó Malik.

"_En cuanto a mi espada …"_

¡No digáis más! – Interrumpió Cyrus. Molesto, se levantó y le arrojó a Malik la espada de su padre. – Toma.

¿Qué haces?

Darte la espada. Padre te está dejando todo a ti y a tus futuros descendientes.

El Anciano, haciendo caso omiso a Cyrus y sus quejas, continuó leyendo.

"_En cuanto a mi espada, la espada de mis antepasados, la cual ha sido empuñada por todos los Reyes, debo hacer una excepción." _

¿Excepción? – Repitió Cyrus, contrariado.

"_Será mi hijo Cyrus quien herede esta espada. Si bien no es el Rey, luchó siempre por ganarse su lugar en la Familia Real, un lugar que yo mismo le había negado. Fui injusto con él, y puesto que ya no podré compensarle por lo ocurrido, ésta es mi forma de pedirle perdón. Es un gran guerrero y sé que no tardará en demostrar que merece empuñar semejante espada. Estoy seguro de que no tardará en adaptarse a ella."_

¡¿Lo ves? – Malik, irritado por el mal genio de Cyrus, le lanzó la espada de nuevo, con la misma violencia con la que él se la había tirado. - ¡Deja de anticiparte a los hechos y escucha!

La parte que viene ahora … Creo que es la más importante. – Advirtió el Anciano.

¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Malik.

Es una confesión.

¿Una confesión? Oh … ¡Genial! – Masculló Cyrus. – A ver con qué nos sorprende esta vez.

Por favor, decidme que no es otro de sus oscuros secretos … - Suplicó Malik, frotándose los ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Bueno … Al principio puede parecer una atrocidad, pero os advierto que el final os sorprenderá.

"_Por último, debo hacer mi última confesión, algo que me ha pesado siempre, posiblemente mi peor crimen."_

Oh … Mal asunto …- Cyrus se olía algo. - ¿A quién ha asesinado?

Cállate, Cyrus.

"_Como ya sabéis, el nacimiento de Cyrus fue algo que no aprobé, pues sospechaba que el padre no era yo. Pero cuando aquello tuvo lugar, hice algo de lo que estoy realmente arrepentido."_

¿Mi nacimiento? – Cyrus y Malik se miraron, incapaces de entender. - ¿Ocurrió algo cuando yo nací?

No … que yo recuerde.

"_El parto comenzó poco después de la puesta de Sol y duró toda la noche. Tras largas horas de sufrimiento, Mehri dio finalmente a luz … A dos bebés."_

¡¿Dos bebés?- Exclamó Cyrus, alarmado.- ¡¿Éramos dos?

"_Se trataba de dos varones. El primero nació sin dificultades. Pero, el segundo, tuvo muchas dificultades y, cuando nació, estaba débil. Los médicos me comunicaron que el más pequeño tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. _

_Ciego por mis celos y mi rabia, quise deshacerme de ellos, pensando que no eran hijos míos. Así pues, ordené a los médicos decirle a mi esposa que el primero en nacer había fallecido y permití que continuase con el pequeño, sabiendo que no tardaría en morir. Ese pequeño es Cyrus. _

_Al mayor lo llevé a las afueras y se lo entregué a una familia de molineros. Estaría lejos de Palacio y sería difícil que Mehri le reconociera. Sin embargo, mis planes se torcieron y el otro bebé sobrevivió, por lo que arrastré mi odio durante años, haciéndole pagar por algo que en realidad no había sucedido. _

_Cuando descubrí que estaba equivocado, no me vi capaz de arrebatarles a aquellos campesinos al bebé, por lo que oculté la verdad, no sin asegurarme de que el pequeño saliese adelante. Con frecuencia, les visitaba y les entregaba a los campesinos dinero con el que mantener al niño. Tras el ataque de los Daevas, ambos murieron y el pequeño se vio arrastrado a las calles. _

_No tenía el valor de traerlo a Palacio y contarle la verdad a Mehri. Así que, viendo que sabía apañárselas y que había encontrado un grupo de vagabundos con el que colaboraba para conseguir comida y cobijo, me dediqué a enseñarle en secreto cómo manejar la espada y a actuar como el Príncipe que en realidad era. Eso fue hasta la muerte de Mehri. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. _

_Mi última voluntad es que encontréis a vuestro hermano. Se trata de un chico de la misma edad que Cyrus, atlético y de carácter fuerte y alegre. Sus rasgos son similares a los vuestros: pelo negro y ojos azules. Lleva una bufanda roja y azul y tiene una cicatriz en la cara. Su nombre es Arsalan."_


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43: Un nuevo Príncipe, una nueva amenaza**

Cuando el Anciano levantó la vista de la carta y miró a los dos Príncipes, Malik y Cyrus estaban mirándole con la boca abierta, totalmente petrificados. Era tal su impresión que no podían reaccionar.

Efectivamente, Arsalan era hijo de Shahraman, hermano mellizo de Cyrus. Aquello le convertía en Príncipe, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Por lo que si Malik y Darab fallecían, no sería Cyrus quien gobernase, sino Arsalan. El joven ladrón había dado un paso de gigante. Aquello supondría un cambio radical en su vida. De ladrón a Príncipe …

Todo encajaba, los rasgos físicos que tenía, su carácter, los detalles de su pasado, la misteriosa atención que Shahraman le había prestado durante su juventud …

Malik no se lo podía creer. Tenían un hermano desconocido con el que habían estado todo el tiempo, ¡y no lo sabían! Estaba eufórico. Por fin una buena noticia entre tanta muerte y destrucción.

No me lo puedo creer … ¡¿Arsalan es nuestro hermano?

Tendríamos que comprobarlo con el registro de su nacimiento. Pero, sí, estoy casi seguro de que el joven que venía con vosotros es el mismo del que habla vuestro padre en esta carta.

Es increíble … - Dijo Malik. - ¡Ha estado con nosotros y no sabíamos nada! Padre podría haberle conocido antes de morir …

Hubiera sido una escena para recordar. – Admitió el Anciano, entregándole la carta a Malik para que la leyera por sí mismo. – Desde que llegó y mencionó que se llamaba Arsalan, le he estado dando vueltas, y ciertamente, tiene cierto parecido a vuestra madre y los ojos y el pelo de vuestro padre.

¡Sí, parece que el pelo y los ojos son rasgos que heredamos con facilidad! – Bromeó Malik, leyendo el texto. – Tendremos que buscarle y comprobar que es el mismo Arsalan que menciona nuestro padre.

No creo que estemos equivocados. Pero, de todos modos, sólo tendríamos que confirmarlo mirando en los archivos de la Familia Real. – Explicó el Anciano. – Estoy seguro de que figurará en el registro de nacimientos. De ser así, sólo tendremos que hacerle algunas preguntas para confirmar la versión de vuestro padre.

Esto es maravilloso. – Malik se levantó enérgicamente. - ¡Tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes!

Cyrus, ¿tú no dices nada? – Le preguntó el Anciano, viendo que no hablaba. Él negó con la cabeza. – Como quieras.

Oh … Estás tan sorprendido que eres incapaz de decir nada. – Bromeó Malik. - ¡Tienes un hermano mellizo! Esto es interesante … Venga, vamos a buscarle. – Cyrus se levantó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. – Anciano, vos id a la biblioteca y buscad esos archivos. Volveremos con Arsalan cuanto antes.

De acuerdo. Os esperaré en el Salón del Trono.

Los dos hermanos salieron de gran salón y comenzaron a buscar a Arsalan. Tras preguntarle a un sirviente, supieron que había ido con sus hombres a gastarse el dinero de su recompensa en un burdel de la ciudad, buena forma de reactivar la economía del Reino.

Sin más demora, cogieron una cuadriga y descendieron a toda prisa hasta la ciudad. No sería difícil dar con él. A fin de cuentas, pocos lugares habría en Babilonia que estuviesen celebrando una fiesta como la que se escuchaba por una de sus calles.

Esto es algo que no me esperaba. – Decía Malik. – Muchas cosas cambiarán … ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Tenemos un hermano más!

Sí … Genial … - Mintió él, desanimado.

¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Malik, mostrándose serio. – No has dicho nada desde que hablamos con el Anciano. Empiezo a pensar que no te ha hecho gracia la noticia.

No me la ha hecho … - Admitió él, caminando con la mirada perdida.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

¿Tú has escuchado lo que decía esa carta? Yo era el débil … Padre esperaba que muriera.

No eras el débil.

¡Sí, sí que lo era! ¡Lo decía claramente, Malik! ¡Debería estar muerto! Es lo que Padre quería. – Cyrus se alejó completamente abatido. – Y ahora pasa esto …

¿Qué tiene de malo que tengas un hermano mellizo?

El problema no es que tenga un hermano mellizo … ¡El problema es que sea él!

¿Él? ¿Por qué?

¡La carta no mentía, Malik! Soy el más débil de los dos … - Admitió Cyrus.

¿A qué te refieres?

La primera vez que me encontré con él en el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados me venció … Me dio una paliza humillante delante de Karsham. – Explicó él, viniéndose abajo. – Fue el primero en nacer, el más fuerte de los dos, el más hábil, el más simpático …

Eso último es problema tuyo. Si fueras más abierto y no te encerrases en tu propia desesperación, las cosas serían diferentes.

¿Qué más da? Incluso habiendo sido abandonado por Padre, siempre tuvo TODO aquello con lo que yo soñé. Tuvo una familia que le quería, Padre le prestaba atención y le trataba con respeto y afecto y le enseñó todo lo que a mí jamás me enseñó.

Un momento … ¿Tú no tuviste una Familia que te quisiera? ¡¿Acaso Madre, nuestros hermanos y yo no te queríamos? ¡Eso sí que no lo consiento, Cyrus! ¡Basta ya de hacernos pagar a los demás por lo que Padre te hizo a ti!

Como ordenes … - Respondió él, de mala gana.

Ahora no seas crío y entra ahí. – Le ordenó, empujándole hacia una puerta.

Tras dudar unos segundos, Cyrus abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron en el edificio. Parecía mentira que Babilonia estuviera desierta unas horas antes. El burdel más famoso de la ciudad se había convertido en la sede de una fiesta organizada por Arsalan y sus hombres.

El interior estaba a rebosar. Docenas de hermosas mujeres con vestidos que dejaban ver todo detalle de su cuerpo bailaban para los presentes y se llevaban a algunos a unas habitaciones para gozar de algo más de "intimidad". Otras iban y venían, portando bandejas con comida y jarras de vino. Los asistentes bailaban y canturreaban. Algunos eran soldados de Palacio.

Tan pronto como vieron a Cyrus y Malik, las mujeres se acercaron a ellos, rodeándoles y hablándoles en tono sugerente.

¡Mirad quién ha venido a visitarnos! – Exclamó una, aproximándose a Malik.

¿A qué se debe semejante honor, Alteza? – Preguntó otra, rodeándole el cuello con un pañuelo. - ¿Necesitáis relajaros?

No, no, no, no … - Respondió él, quitándoselas de encima. – No necesito ninguno de vuestros servicios. Estamos buscando al líder de los ladrones que han organizado esta fiesta.

Está en la sala al final del pasillo. ¿Seguro que no queréis nada? ¿Un masaje, tal vez?

No, gracias … - Malik se giró y vio a Cyrus, rodeado por cinco mujeres que lo llevaban lentamente a una sala. - ¡Cyrus! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?

¡Quítamelas de encima!

Bueno, ya basta. ¡Dejadle en paz! – Les ordenó.- Ven, vayamos a buscar a Arsalan.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo. Tras atravesar la cortina que separaba la habitación del resto del burdel, encontraron a Arsalan, completamente ebrio, tirado en una enorme cama con varias mujeres. Al verles, fue incapaz de levantarse. Únicamente se reía a carcajadas de todo, bebiendo más y más.

¡Hey! – Saludó él. - ¡Mirad quiénes han venido! ¡Si son mis amigos!

Madre mía … - Murmuró Malik. – Dime que cuando bebo no actúo de esa forma …

¿Y se supone que este patán va a ser un Príncipe? – Aquel comentario hizo que Malik le diera un codazo. - ¿Qué?

No seas crío, Cyrus. No eres el centro de atención.

Nunca lo he sido … - Pensó él.

¡Tíos! – Exclamó Arsalan, caminando torpemente hacia ellos. - ¡Venid aquí! ¡Dadme un abrazo!

Hola Arsalan … - Saludó Malik, sosteniendo a su hermano. – Te estábamos buscando.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Tenemos que hablar.

Eh, yo no he hecho nada. ¡Sea lo que sea! – Dijo él, alzando los brazos. – Bueno, si es algo bueno, podéis acusarme.

¡Camina ya! – Le ordenó Cyrus, empujándole.

Durante el camino de regreso, Arsalan fue recuperando la compostura poco a poco. Al llegar a Palacio, lo llevaron ante el Anciano. El joven ladrón no tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el destino. Al entrar en el Salón del Trono y ver al Anciano con varios libros en una mesa, se estremeció. No sabía qué podía ocurrir.

Aquí le tenéis. – Anunció Malik.

Bien, echémosle un vistazo.

¿Un vistazo? – Repitió Arsalan, confuso. - ¿De qué está hablando? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sí … - Dijo el Anciano. – Hay cierto parecido.

¿Parecido? ¡¿A quién?

He mirado en los archivos y he encontrado un fragmento que vuestro padre escribió. – Les explicó a Cyrus y Malik, mostrándoselo sin que Arsalan pudiera verlo. Allí ponía el nombre, oficio y más datos sobre los padres adoptivos del bebé desaparecido. – Decidme, joven Arsalan, ¿a qué se dedicaban vuestros padres?

Tenían un molino a las afueras. Ya os lo dije.

¿Cómo se llamaban?

Mi madre se llamaba Atifeh y mi padre Taher. – Respondió él, aún confuso. - ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

Coincide. – Murmuró el Anciano, mirando a ambos Príncipes.

Es él … - Dijo Malik, acercándose a Arsalan.

¿Quién?

¡Eres nuestro hermano! – Exclamó Malik, abrazándole.

Her … ¡¿Qué? – Arsalan se alejó. - ¡Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia!

¡No es ninguna broma! – Insistió Malik. – Naciste algo antes que Cyrus. ¡Eres nuestro hermano!

Ay, Dioses … - Arsalan comenzó a sentirse mareado. Segundos más tarde, cayó de espaldas. – Ay …

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Malik.

Estupendamente, pero una ayuda para levantarme sería de agradecer … - Entre Malik y Cyrus, le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. – Entonces … ¿Soy vuestro hermano?

¡Sí!

No lo entiendo …

Es una larga historia. – Dijo Malik. Le rodeó con el brazo y se alejó con él. – Ven, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa. Un Príncipe no puede ir vestido así. Te explicaré lo ocurrido por el camino. Ya lo verás … ¡Buscaremos la manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Malik y Arsalan abandonaron el Salón del Trono, dejando atrás a Cyrus. Éste miraba hacia la puerta, conteniendo su rabia. Malik parecía haberse olvidado por completo de él.

Recuperar el tiempo perdido … - Masculló él, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, cojeando.

Cyrus, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó el Anciano, preocupado.

Perfectamente …

Cyrus se marchó en busca de sus hermanos. Para cuando logró alcanzarles, ya estaban en uno de los aposentos de invitados. Malik y Arsalan charlaban entusiasmados. Al parecer, el futuro Rey ya tenía un favorito.

¡Cyrus! Al fin llegas. Te necesitábamos. – Le dijo Malik.

No me digas … - Murmuró Cyrus. - ¿Qué pasa?

Necesitamos que le prestes a Arsalan algunos de tus ropajes mientras los sastres fabrican algunos para él. Como tenéis la misma talla …

¿Me tomas el pelo?

¿Tomarte el pelo? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Os olvidáis completamente de mí en el Salón del Trono, me dejáis atrás, ¡¿y ahora pretendes que le de mi ropa a ESE gandul?

¡Ese gandul es tu hermano mayor! ¡Así que respétale!

¡¿Que le respete? – Completamente cabreado, Cyrus se quitó la camisa y se la lanzó a Arsalan. - ¡Toma! ¡Quédatela! ¡Puedes quedarte el armario entero!

Cyrus, yo no … - Arsalan trató de explicarse, pero Cyrus no quería oírle.

¡No quiero escuchar tus ridículas excusas! – Y antes de marcharse, se dirigió a Malik. – Y tú … Ya veo que has elegido a tu favorito antes de tiempo.

Cyrus se marchó de allí dando un portazo. Maldecía el nombre de sus hermanos por haberle dejado de lado. Y Arsalan no llevaba ni una hora en Palacio … Se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. No pensaba que Cyrus se mostraría así de hostil con él.

Malik no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a Cyrus. Se estaba comportando como un crío. Así pues, decidió adelantar la cena y reunir a los presentes y miembros de la Corte Real aún vivos. Arsalan merecía una presentación digna de ser recordada.

Al cabo de un par de horas, todo estaba listo y los asistentes ya estaban en el gran comedor. Los sirvientes se habían reincorporado muy rápidamente a sus labores y habían preparado todo con gran eficacia. Las mesas estaban a rebosar de comida, incluso los campesinos que ya estaban en la ciudad habían acudido a la llamada de Malik para colaborar. A cambio, todo campesino y sirviente que trabajase, podría asistir a la cena y festejar con ellos.

Los miembros de la Familia Real estaban sentados en uno de los largos bancos de las mesas, observando el panorama. Kaileena y Farah estaban en medio, mirando el ir y venir de sirvientes mientras jugaban con Darab. A un lado, Arun y Kalim hacían comentarios sobre los asistentes y, al otro, Cyrus miraba a todo cuanto le rodeaba repugnado y cruzado de brazos.

Menuda fiesta … - Dijo Kaileena, asombrada. – Pero, ¿por qué nos ha mandado llamar a todos? ¿Te ha contado algo Malik?

No. – Respondió Farah. – No me ha dicho nada. Sólo que tenía una gran noticia que darnos.

Ya … - Murmuró Cyrus.

Cyrus, ¿tú sabes de qué se trata? – Le preguntó Kaileena.

No.

¿Por qué estás tan serio? – Se preocupó ella. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Estoy bien.

En ese momento, los guardias de la entrada anunciaron la llegada de Malik. Avanzó entre los presentes y subió unas escaleras para llegar al piso superior, donde podría hablar ante sus invitados.

Me alegro de que todos hayáis venido. Tengo algo muy importante que anunciaros. – Todos guardaban silencio, expectantes. – Hoy mismo hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento. Al parecer, cuando mi hermano Cyrus nació, hubo otro bebé. No sabíamos nada al respecto hasta que, en su testamento, nuestro padre nos lo ha confesado. Pero lo más importante de todo es que esa persona ha estado con nosotros durante toda la guerra.

¿Otro bebé? – Se sorprendió Farah.

¿Hay otro Príncipe? – Se preguntó Kaileena, mirando a su amiga.

El motivo de esta precipitada celebración es para presentarle en sociedad como el Príncipe que es, identidad que ha ignorado durante toda su vida. – Continuó Malik. – Así que es para mí un tremendo honor anunciar la incorporación a nuestra Familia del Príncipe Arsalan.

¡¿Arsalan? – Exclamaron tanto Farah y Kaileena.

Las puertas se abrieron y, tras ellas, apareció Arsalan, con una apariencia muy diferente a la que solía lucir. Se había puesto la ropa de Cyrus y se había quitado la bufanda. Parecía otro. Avanzó entre los invitados, que se apartaban a su paso, sorprendidos. No sabía cómo sentirse. Todos le miraban asombrados, Farah y Kaileena incluso le sonreían. Pero Cyrus … Él le miraba con odio.

Farah fue la primera en acercarse para darle la bienvenida con un abrazo. Acto seguido, Arun y Kalim imitaron su gesto, y, tras ellos, el resto de los presentes, poco a poco. Arsalan vio a Kaileena acercarse, pero no le dijo nada.

¿Vos no me dais la bienvenida?

Te la daría, pero … Desgraciadamente, no pertenezco a esta Familia. – Respondió ella, apenada. – Tan sólo soy una invitada.

Malik descendió para reunirse con los otros. Todos preguntaban cómo se había sabido que era Arsalan el hijo desaparecido, y el por qué de semejante desaparición. Tras las debidas explicaciones, Malik tuvo una idea.

Bueno, como has estado alejado de tu Familia mucho tiempo, vamos a hacer una cosa. – Dijo. – Pide una cosa y tendrás lo que quieras.

¿Lo que sea?

Sí.

Lo que yo quiera … - Arsalan se rascó la barbilla y miró a Kaileena de reojo. – Quiero una cita con la Emperatriz.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena se quedó de piedra.

¿Una cita con Kaileena? – Se sorprendió Malik.

¡Ni hablar! – Se entrometió Cyrus. – No cuentes con ello.

¿Perdona? Me ignoras todo el rato, mirándome con asco, ¿y ahora vienes diciendo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

Pide lo que quieras, pero Kaileena no está dentro de tus posibilidades.

Que yo sepa, tu y yo tenemos los mismos derechos. Es más … - Arsalan miró a Malik. - ¿Quién de los dos dijisteis que nació antes?

Tú.

Soy mayor que tú, Cyrus.

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Pero, vamos a ver … ¿Está casada contigo?

No …

¿Prometida?

No …

¿Entonces? Está libre de compromiso. Además, creo que debe ser ella quien decida si está dentro de mis posibilidades o no. – Explicó, acercándose a ella y cogiéndole la mano.

Ni se te ocurra … - Amenazó Cyrus.

Oye, tú llevas aquí más que yo. Si no has intentado nada con ella en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué vas a hacerlo ahora? ¿Te molesta que llegue otro que te arrebate a tu chica?

¡Malik! – Protestó Cyrus. – Di algo.

Ahí tiene razón. Tú has tenido tiempo. Está en su derecho de hacer lo que pretende. Si Kaileena no se lo niega, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. – Malik, ante la situación, se lavaba las manos. - ¿Qué dices tú, Kaileena?

Bueno, será interesante salir con otra persona y romper la rutina. – Aquella respuesta dejó a Cyrus de piedra. – Además, Arsalan es de las pocas personas que no se han asustado cuando ha sabido que soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Para mí el teneros cerca no es un peligro, sino un honor. – Dijo Arsalan, alagando a Kaileena. – Os llevaré mañana a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Os mostraré Babilonia desde una perspectiva diferente.

Pero yo ya conozco Babilonia.

Lo que os voy a enseñar no son edificios y calles. Hay que mirar más allá.

Bueno, si tú lo dices … - De pronto, Kaileena sintió que alguien sostenía su otra mano. - ¿Cyrus?

Kai … - Cyrus le miró suplicante. - Por favor … No …

Cyrus … Has tenido tiempo. – Kaileena se apartó de su alcance lentamente. – Él ha dado el paso antes que tú. Merece una oportunidad.

Pero … ¿Y la sorpresa?

La sorpresa habría sido que te dignaras a hablar en lugar de huir de toda oportunidad que se te brinda.

Kaileena se alejó, acompañando a Arsalan. Atrás quedó Cyrus, totalmente petrificado ante el rechazo de la mujer a la que amaba. No podía creerlo, pero, efectivamente, había llegado otro que había usurpado su lugar. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Completamente abatido, Cyrus abandonó el Salón del Trono. Malik y Farah observaban la escena a un lado.

Esto va a dar problemas … - Murmuró Malik.

Sí …

Cyrus llegó a sus aposentos y, enfurecido, comenzó a destrozar todo cuanto encontraba en su camino. Mientras tanto, su adorada Kaileena paseaba con Arsalan por los Jardines Reales. El recién llegado trataba de impresionar a la Emperatriz del Tiempo con sus grandiosas aventuras y peligrosas experiencias.

Ciertamente, eres un aventurero.

¡Sí! Me encanta explorar sitios desconocidos. – Decía él, orgulloso. – Pero no hablemos más de mí. Contadme algo sobre vos.

¿Sobre mí? – Kaileena se rió. – No creo que haya mucho que contar …

Habéis vivido muchos años en nuestro mundo. Seguro que habréis vivido grandes experiencias.

Ninguna de mis hazañas merece ser recordada.

¿Por qué?

La Emperatriz no merece ningún reconocimiento. Aquí sólo soy Kaileena …

No debéis olvidar esa etapa de vuestra vida, por mala que sea.

Eres el único que opina así.

¿En serio? – Kaileena asintió. – Bueno … Pero, pensadlo. Si olvidáis quién sois y las cosas malas que habéis hecho … ¿Cómo rectificar? Si os olvidáis de un error, jamás podréis aprender de él.

Pensaba que eras de los que dejan su pasado atrás.

El pasado siempre estará ahí. Únicamente, no dejo que me controle.

Ya veo … - Kaileena alzó la vista al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. – Oye, será mejor que me retire.

¿Tan pronto?

Aún no estoy recuperada del todo y las noches aquí son frías.

Permitidme entonces que os acompañe. – Sugirió él.

No, no … Esta es tu fiesta. La gente de está dando la bienvenida a esta Familia. Disfruta y diviértete.

Kaileena se retiró sola, a pesar de la propuesta de Arsalan. Se alegraba por él, pero aquella fiesta no era para ella. Además, sentía remordimientos. Cyrus se había quedado completamente destrozado tras su rechazo. Aunque quería llamar su atención para que comprendiese que podía irse con cualquier otro hombre, no podía negarse a sí misma que no era capaz de abandonarle.

Cuando pasó por los aposentos de Cyrus, escuchó ruidos en el interior. Acercó la cabeza y le escuchó llorar. Su primera reacción fue dirigir su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta. Pero se frenó. Cyrus tenía que comprender que ella no podía esperar eternamente. No pasaba nada por hacerle sufrir un poco. Ya hablaría con él cuando estuviera tranquilo.

Arsalan había notado a Kaileena un tanto distante. Aunque nadie le había dicho nada, intuía que hubo algo entre Cyrus y ella, y que no acabó bien. Teniendo eso en cuenta, era normal que su hermano se pusiera tan agresivo con él cuando le pidió a Malik una cita con Kaileena. Cyrus era muy inseguro y no estaba muy a gusto con la noticia de que eran hermanos.

Decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando, Arsalan cogió unas flores y se dirigió corriendo a los aposentos de Kaileena. Ella estaba peinándose cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al ver a Arsalan con aquel ramo de flores, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¡Hola! – Saludó él, sonriendo.

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Un ramo de flores amistoso. – Respondió Arsalan, ofreciéndole las flores.

Vaya, es todo un detalle por tu parte. – Kaileena cogió las flores. Comenzaba a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad. Temía haberle dado falsas esperanzas a Arsalan aceptando aquella cita con él.

Os he visto decaída y he pensado que unas flores quizás os alegrarían.

Pues eres el primero que me regala flores … - Admitió ella.

¿En serio? Imposible.

Créeme, es posible.

Vaya … - Arsalan miraba a Kaileena fijamente, algo que comenzaba a incomodarla.

¿Te ocurre algo?

No.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miras de ese modo?

¿Os incomoda?

Lo cierto es que sí …

¿Por qué?

Arsalan … - Kaileena suspiró, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. – No quiero ofenderte. Agradezco tu atención y tus detalles, pero … Mi corazón le pertenece a otro.

A Cyrus, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

Entra …

Arsalan se adentró en los aposentos de Kaileena. Le invitó a tomar asiento y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella. Comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio. Arsalan la escuchaba atento, encajando las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

Ya bien entrada la noche, la fiesta llegó a su fin. Malik y Farah estaban en sus aposentos. Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, ella alimentaba a Darab, sentada frente a la chimenea. Al salir, Malik se quedó mirándola con expresión de felicidad.

¿Qué? – Le preguntó ella, sonriendo. - ¿Qué estás mirando?

A ti. – Malik se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. – Ver cómo amamantas a nuestro hijo es algo que inspira tranquilidad y satisfacción.

¿Sabes que inspira más tranquilidad y satisfacción aún?

¿Qué?

Que me abraces mientras tanto. – Captando su indirecta, Malik la rodeo con el brazo y observó a Darab comer hasta quedarse dormido. – Y … cayó.

Duerme tranquilamente. ¿Crees que recordará lo ocurrido?

Es muy pequeño para recordar esas cosas. Y … Creo que es mejor que nunca le contemos nada.

Aún no consigo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de nuestro hijo cayendo al vacío …

Tranquilo, está bien. Es lo que cuenta.

Ya … - Malik extendió los brazos, buscando a Darab. – Dámelo. Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Yo lo dejaré en la cuna.

Con mucho cuidado, Farah colocó a Darab en los brazos de Malik. El pequeño gimoteó un poco, pero no llegó a despertarse. Mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, Malik caminó hasta la cuna y lo dejó en su interior, arropándole para que no pasase frío. Farah regresó y se colocó junto a Malik, que le abrazó. Ambos miraban a su hijo, sonriendo, felices y tranquilos.

Nuestro Principito … - Dijo Farah.

Sí … Nuestro pequeño tesoro. Algún día será un gran Rey.

Porque tendrá un buen modelo a seguir. – Continuó Farah. – Un padre que le enseñe todo lo que necesita saber y que le lleve por el buen camino.

Y una madre que le de todo su amor.

¿Todo su amor? – Farah miró a Malik con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Y qué quedará para ti?

Oh … - Malik cogió a Farah en brazos y la miró, seductor. – Yo ya tengo mi parte reservada.

Mientras Malik y Farah se preparaban para dormir, Kaileena terminó de contarle su historia a Arsalan. Había quedado muy impresionado por los hechos y comenzaba a ver el motivo del enfado de Cyrus.

Entonces, ahora estáis en una etapa algo difícil.

¿Difícil? Ni siquiera sé qué estamos haciendo.

Desde luego, se lo está tomando con calma.

¿Calma? ¡Llevo dos años esperando a que decida hablar conmigo! ¡Dos años!

Pero, a ver … Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ahí está el problema.

¿Qué? – Kaileena no lo comprendía.

Cyrus sabe que, haga lo que haga, estarás esperando a que se decida a dar el paso. No importa el tiempo que pase. Sabe que siempre estarás ahí. ¿Entiendes?

Sí. Pero … ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?

Nuestra cita sigue en pie. Empléala como arma para mandarle el mensaje.

¿Qué mensaje?

El mensaje de que hay otros hombres en el mundo, Kaileena. Eres una mujer libre, puedes ser cortejada por cualquier hombre que se te presente. – Explicó Arsalan.

¿Darle celos a Cyrus? No sé si es una buena idea. No quiero verle sufrir.

Kaileena, sé un poco egoísta por esta vez. Tú has sufrido durante dos años sin que él se atreva a pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido. Te ha visto y no ha movido un dedo.

Pero, ¿y si se enfada?

Mira, si haciendo esto, Cyrus no da el paso y lo único que hace es enfadarse, te estará demostrando que no te merece. – Aseguró Arsalan. – Eres una mujer hermosa con un gran carácter, no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad que te han dado los Dioses. Ahora estás a merced del tiempo. ¡Envejecerás y morirás algún día! Tienes que vivir tu vida.

Ya lo sé … Pero se me hace difícil pensar en una vida en la que no esté Cyrus.

Kaileena, ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado antes. – Arsalan colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaileena. – Te suplicó que no te marcharas. Yo creo que si te ve precisamente conmigo, no tardará mucho en actuar.

¿Tú crees?

¡Sí! Ya lo verás.

Arsalan y Kaileena pasaron horas charlando. Para ellos, aquello era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí, en el mismo pasillo, el panorama era justo lo contrario. Cyrus llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de dormirse. Pero, en su mente, veía a Kaileena abrazada a Arsalan, dejando a un lado todo lo que había vivido con él. Además, el dolor fue incrementando con el paso del tiempo. Cyrus se retorcía, tratando de calmarse. Pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

Con una cojera muy acentuada, Cyrus salió al pasillo, incapaz de caminar sin perder el equilibrio. Se fue apoyando en la pared para lograr avanzar. Tenía que llegar hasta el Anciano, que estaba en la enfermería, descansando en una sala mientras los heridos se recuperaban.

Pero no logró su objetivo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el dolor se incrementó tanto que las piernas dejaron de responderle, y Cyrus cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor. Incluso había roto a llorar.

Farah escuchó ruidos en el pasillo y se alarmó. Malik, en cambio, dormía profundamente. La joven Princesa pensó que algo ocurría en Palacio, temiendo que no hubieran eliminado a todos los traidores y que alguno regresara con la intención de asesinarles.

Malik … - Le llamó, sacudiéndole suavemente. – Malik, despierta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

He oído algo en el pasillo. Escucha …

Se quedaron en silencio. Podían oír objetos cayendo al suelo. Malik se levantó y empuñó su espada. Tras él iba Farah. Ambos apoyaron la cabeza en la puerta, escuchando lo que ocurría en el exterior hasta que escucharon la voz de alguien lamentándose.

Por todos los Dioses … - Dijo Malik. - ¡Es Cyrus!

La pareja abrió las puertas y salieron al pasillo, encontrando a Cyrus tirado en el suelo, no muy lejos de allí. Malik soltó su espada y corrieron hacia él. En un principio, pensaron que había sido atacado por alguien. Pero, al ver dónde se había llevado las manos, dedujeron qué le pasaba al instante.

Cyrus, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Malik, alarmado.

¡Llama a un médico! – Suplicaba él, a gritos. - ¡Por lo que más quieras, llama a un médico!

Voy a buscar al Anciano. – Dijo Farah, levantándose. – Tú llévale a sus aposentos.

Está bien … - Malik miró a su hermano. – Cyrus, voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie, muy despacio.

¡No! ¡De pie no!

Tienes que levantarte para que pueda llevarte a tus aposentos. Venga … - Con cuidado, le sujetó y tiró de él. - ¡Arriba!

Tan rápido como pudo, Malik llevó a Cyrus a sus aposentos. En cuestión de minutos, los demás, salvo Arsalan y Kaileena, acudieron tras escuchar sus gritos. Cuando el Anciano llegó, Cyrus estaba muy alterado y no se dejaba tocar. Tuvieron que inmovilizarle entre Malik, Arun y Kalim para que no hiriese al Anciano o a Farah de una patada mientras le examinaban.

Dioses … - El Anciano se quedó mudo al ver la herida de Cyrus. - ¡¿Por qué no has acudido a mí antes?

¡Orgullo masculino! – Dijo Farah, respondiendo por él. – Cyrus, esto no tiene buena pinta.

¡Ya lo sé! – Admitió él, llorando mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Yo … - Kalim comenzaba a ponerse pálido. – Creo que me estoy mareando.

No mires. – Le dijo Arun.

¡Es imposible no mirar! – Protestó Kalim, soltando a Cyrus. - ¡Me está doliendo hasta a mí!

¡No le sueltes!

La puerta se abrió y, tras ella, aparecieron Arsalan y Kaileena, que habían escuchado los gritos de Cyrus y acudieron, preocupados. Sin embargo, al verles juntos, Cyrus le dio más importancia a qué hacían juntos en lugar de a su dolor atroz.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kaileena, aproximándose. Al ver la escena, se llevó las manos al rostro, alarmada. - ¡¿Pero qué …?

¡Por todos los Dioses! – Exclamó Arsalan. – Estás mucho peor.

¡¿Tú lo sabías? – Kaileena miró a Arsalan indignada. Volvió a mirar a Cyrus y le cogió la mano. – Cyrus, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Dónde estabas?

En mis aposentos, ¿por qué?

¿Estabas con él? – Le preguntó, señalando a Arsalan.

¿Qué?

¡Te he preguntado si estabas con él!

¡Sí, estaba conmigo! – Respondió Arsalan por ella, echándola a un lado. - ¿Algún problema?

¡¿Qué estabais haciendo? – Cyrus trató de levantarse, pero el dolor le impedía moverse.

Kaileena. – Farah la apartó de Cyrus y le habló en voz baja. – Será mejor que esperéis fuera.

Farah, no hemos hecho nada. – Se excusó Kaileena.

Y yo te creo. Pero no podemos permitir que Cyrus se ponga más nervioso, y verte con Arsalan le altera mucho.

Está bien …

Kaileena y Arsalan se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Para sorpresa de Farah, el nuevo miembro de la Familia Real la rodeó con el brazo de un modo un tanto sugerente. Algo se traía entre manos.

Tras un rato forcejeando con él, Cyrus acabó perdiendo el conocimiento, debido al propio dolor que estaba sufriendo. Entonces, el Anciano lo tuvo mucho más fácil para sanar su herida … O, al menos, intentarlo. Mientras los demás esperaban fuera, el sabio hombre analizaba la gravedad de la lesión de Cyrus. Farah le ayudaba en lo que podía. Malik se quedó con ellos, observando con preocupación a su hermano pequeño.

¿Y bien?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? – Preguntó el Anciano.

Desde que nos enfrentamos a Saman.

Tenía que haber venido a verme antes …

Se lo dije, Anciano. Pero no quiso escucharme. – Explicó Malik. – Intenté hacerle entrar en razón. Pero no me hizo ningún caso.

Maldito sea su orgullo. – Masculló el hombre.

Anciano, ¿tan grave es? – Le preguntó Malik, abrazando a Farah.

No lo sé … Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ha esperado demasiado tiempo. Podrían quedarle secuelas.

¿Qué tipo de secuelas?

Si el daño de la lesión no es mucho, cojeará unos días y listo. Pero si es tan grave como me temo, las consecuencias podrían ser bastante graves… para él y su futuro.

Ya veo lo que queréis decir … - Malik suspiró. - ¿Y cuánto tardaríamos en saberlo?

Bueno, si Cyrus soluciona los problemas que tiene con Kaileena, la respuesta llegará sola.

Entiendo …

Por ahora, lo mejor será que guarde reposo unos días. – Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. - Ya veremos cómo evoluciona.

De acuerdo. – Malik se adelantó al Anciano y le abrió la puerta. – Gracias por atenderle.

El Anciano se marchó sin decir nada más. Malik salió a explicarles a los demás lo ocurrido mientras Farah arropaba a Cyrus y le colocaba una toalla humedecida en la frente. Tras contarles lo sucedido, cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos aposentos. Sin embargo, Kaileena no se movió de allí.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Quiero verle.

Kaileena, os he dicho que necesita descansar. Ahora está inconsciente.

Pero …

Escucha, si hay alguna mejoría, te lo haremos saber. Pero no puedes ver a Cyrus. Tal y como están las cosas … Creo que no sería recomendable que sea a ti lo primero que vea cuando despierte. – Kaileena descendió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Malik la abrazó amistosamente en un intento de animarla. – Eh, eh … No es culpa tuya que esté así.

Tú lo sabías … ¿verdad?

No quería que lo supiera nadie, Kaileena.

Podría haber hablado con él.

Y no te habría hecho caso. – Malik se separó de Kaileena y le alzó el rostro con las manos. – Escucha, no te preocupes por él. Se pondrá bien, de verdad.

¿En serio?

Sí. Vete a descansar. Lo necesitas.

¿No puedo quedarme con él esta noche para vigilarle?

No, nos quedaremos Farah y yo. Tú tienes que dormir. Mañana quiero hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo? – Malik asintió. - ¿De qué?

Sobre las cosas que han pasado … - Kaileena no terminaba de entender su mensaje. Entonces, Malik descendió su mirada hasta su hombro, aún vendado.

Oh … Ya entiendo. Pero no es necesario …

Créeme, lo es. Mañana hablaremos.

Está bien.

Arsalan, acompáñala a sus aposentos.

Como ordenes. – Arsalan rodeó a Kaileena con el brazo. – Vamos, Kaileena.

El nuevo Príncipe se marchó con Kaileena. Malik les observó alejarse. No quería pensar que Cyrus se lo tenía merecido si Arsalan realmente iba buscando la mano de Kaileena. Era verdad que la chica había esperado mucho, pero Cyrus había ido haciendo algunos progresos con ella. Y si la sorpresa que le estaba preparando le estaba llevando tanto tiempo, debía ser algo realmente especial. Tenía que averiguar qué tramaba Arsalan.


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44: Poniendo celoso a Cyrus. Los funerales. **

Malik regresó a los aposentos de Cyrus con Farah. Estaba volviendo a ponerle la toalla sobre la frente, después de humedecerla en un cuenco. Aún estando inconsciente, su rostro seguía reflejando dolor. Había estado esperando demasiado. Cómo logró aguantar tanto tiempo con semejante dolor es algo que ninguno comprendía.

Aprovechando que había ungüentos y vendas, Farah decidió quitarle a Malik las que tenía y ver cómo iban sus heridas. Así pues, el ya casi Rey se despojó de su camisa y su atenta esposa comenzó a examinarle.

Parece que ya casi han cicatrizado. – Le decía mientras limpiaba cada corte con una gasa impregnada en los ungüentos que allí tenían. – Creo que ya no hará falta que lleves vendado el torso.

Todas las cicatrices que no me he hecho nunca las he conseguido en cuestión de meses …

Déjame verte la cara. – Farah le curó varios cortes que tenía mientras Malik la miraba. - ¿Qué estás mirando?

A ti.

¿Ocurre algo?

No. ¿Acaso no puedo observar a mi hermosa esposa?

Últimamente estás muy cariñoso … - Farah se rió levemente. – A ver, las manos.

¿Las manos?

Sí, quítate los guantes. – Dudando, Malik se quitó los guantes y dejó sus manos al descubierto. Las heridas que él mismo se había provocado continuaban ahí. Tenía las manos destrozadas. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto?

Fui un estúpido, ya lo sé.

¿Tanto te costaba pedirle disculpas a Kaileena?

Voy a hablar con ella mañana … - Confesó él, mirando al suelo. - ¿Crees que me perdonará?

No veo que esté enfadada contigo. Kaileena es muy benevolente con estas cosas.

Lo sé … ¡Au! – Malik retiró las manos, sintiendo que le ardían cuando Farah intentaba sanárselas. - ¡Duele!

Habértelo pensado antes de torturarte a ti mismo y quemarte las heridas. – Malik apartó la mirada, avergonzado. – Lo siento, Malik. Pero es la verdad.

No … Si tienes razón.

¿Has pensado qué le vas a decir?

Más o menos.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañada, Farah fue a abrir mientras Malik se ponía de nuevo la camisa. Era Arsalan quien esperaba fuera. No parecía tan feliz y despreocupado como siempre. Algo parecía rondarle la cabeza.

¿Arsalan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Farah, confusa. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Quería hablar con mi hermano …

¿Con cuál de ellos? ¿El que se quema las manos o el que está mal de la cabeza? – Arsalan la miró confuso. – Anda, pasa.

¿Sigue dormido? – Preguntó al entrar y ver a Cyrus con los ojos cerrados.

Está mejor así. – Respondió Malik con ironía. – Déjale descansar. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No le he caído bien … ¿Verdad?

¿Es por eso? – Malik suspiró. – No se lo tengas en cuenta … Es muy ceporro cuando quiere.

Malik, tampoco te pases. – Interrumpió Farah, uniéndose a la conversación. – Cyrus puede enfadarse muchas veces sin motivo, pero ésta no es una de ellas.

Farah, Arsalan no ha hecho nada para que se muestre así de hostil con él.

No lo ha hecho todo. Pero los demás le habéis ayudado a que Cyrus le odie.

¡No digas tonterías!

No, no. Deja que se explique. – Dijo Arsalan. – Quiero saber por qué Cyrus me odia tanto. Antes de saber que éramos hermanos me trataba bien. No lo entiendo.

Eso, explica.

A ver … Primero, creo recordar que tu primer encuentro con Cyrus fue en el Desfiladero de los Ahorcados, donde, según tenemos entendido, le venciste fácilmente.

Bueno, creo que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones …

Le venciste. Y Cyrus es muy orgulloso. Le heriste en su punto fuerte, la habilidad para la lucha. Pues bien, ya tenemos su orgullo herido. – Repitió Farah, interrumpiendo a Arsalan. – Es conocido en esta Familia que todos los hijos de Shahraman son orgullosos por naturaleza.

No es mi caso. – Respondió él, sonriendo.

Tú eres creído. No sé qué es peor … - Farah hizo una pausa. – Cyrus lo ha pasado muy mal con su padre. Cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar, es asesinado y aparece un misterioso hijo desconocido que, aunque fue apartado de la Familia, tuvo todo el cariño y afecto por parte de Shahraman de los que tanto privó a Cyrus. Aquí aumenta el complejo de "oveja negra de la Familia" que siempre ha tenido. A esto, le sumamos el hecho de que tú, Malik, te has volcado completamente en Arsalan desde su llegada y a Cyrus únicamente le has echado la bronca. Ya tenemos envidia.

¡Yo no me he volcado en Arsalan! – Protestó él. – Tan sólo he sido hospitalario con él.

Le has ofrecido la ropa de Cyrus. – Recordó ella.

¿Acaso pretendías que fuera con la de los sirvientes?

Oye, que llevo años vistiendo como un mendigo y a mí no me molesta … - Puntualizó Arsalan.

Malik, Cyrus está más que afectado por la muerte de vuestro padre. Se supone que ahora, de toda su Familia, sólo le quedas tú. Eres su único apoyo, y le has dado la espalda. Eso sólo le ha dado más motivos para odiarle.

Ya, ¿pero qué he hecho yo?

Lo peor que podías hacer. – Respondió Farah, intrigante. – Le has apartado de la mujer a la que ama.

Ya me ha contado Kaileena lo que pasó entre ellos, y tengo que decir que Cyrus no se merece una segunda oportunidad con ella.

Pero eso es decisión de Kaileena, Arsalan. – Dijo Farah, molesta. – Te has entrometido en mitad de una reconciliación que les está costando años … ¡Dos, para ser exactos!

¿Tanto hace ya que Kaileena vive con nosotros? – Malik se sorprendió ante las cuentas de Farah. Se le había pasado volando ese periodo de tiempo.

Bueno, ¿y qué? Ha tenido tiempo de sobra. Si no ha arreglado las cosas con Kaileena, es porque no ha querido.

¿Te ha contado Kaileena lo que le hizo pasar? – Le preguntó Farah.

Sí.

¿Te ha contado que tras volver a la vida la abandonó?

Sí. – Respondió Arsalan, muy seguro.

¡¿Y te ha contado por qué Cyrus no se atreve a dar el paso?

No. – Ahí, Farah pilló a Arsalan.

Pues te lo contaré yo … Cyrus se equivocó y su negativa a rectificar, aún sabiendo que estaba equivocado, le llevó a ver cómo la mujer a la que amaba moría a manos de su enemigo. El mismo al que quiso entregarla cuando atacaron la ciudad, justo después de torturarla y exponerla en una fiesta como si de un trofeo se tratara. – Farah le estaba dando un toque de dramatismo a la historia, jugando con las palabras para que Arsalan quedase aún más impactado. – Cyrus se quedó solo. Malik y yo le impedimos que la entregase a sus propios soldados para que la asesinasen. Intentamos hacerle razonar, pero él le dio la espalda por orgullo.

A ver si adivino el restó … - Murmuró Arsalan. – Y cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de su error, llegó el tipo malo y la mató.

Exacto. Ese error ha perseguido a Cyrus todo este tiempo. Sabe que el daño está hecho y que nada borrará de la memoria de Kaileena los recuerdos del calvario que le hizo pasar.

¡Pues la solución no es huir del problema, es hablar!

¡Cyrus va tan despacio porque tiene miedo de hacerle daño otra vez! No quiere meter la pata. Es muy inseguro. Está intentando empezar de cero …

Pero vamos a ver, ¿por qué tanto lío? Yo únicamente quiero ayudar. – Malik y Farah se miraron, confusos. – He hablado con Kaileena. Le he dicho que podemos poner celoso a Cyrus. Así se espabilará.

¿Ponerle celoso? – Farah parecía alarmada. - No sé si es una buena idea … Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

¿Qué?

Cyrus es muy imprevisible con cosas así. – Explicó Malik. – Podría reaccionar de cualquier modo, no sólo reclamando a Kaileena como suya …

Malik, no es un animal … - Protestó Farah, mirándole mal.

Es un decir … - Rectificó él. – Lo que quiero decir es que Cyrus podría hacer justo lo contrario a lo que buscas.

¿Como qué?

Atacarte a ti.

Eso no me preocupa. – Arsalan se rió. – En su estado, dudo que pueda hacer mucho.

Pero … ¿Y si ataca a Kaileena? – Aquella pregunta frenó a Arsalan. Malik estaba en lo cierto. ¿Y si le hacía daño a ella? – Cyrus tiende a pagar sus problemas con el resto de nosotros. Si ve a Kaileena contigo, irá a por ella.

Oíd, sé que puede ser arriesgado. Pero si el plan sale como esperamos, Cyrus irá en su busca y le dirá finalmente todo lo que debió decirle hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y si no sale bien? – Preguntó Farah, no muy confiada.

Yo la protegeré. No dejaré que le haga daño.

Eso también es arriesgado.

¿Perdón?

Si la proteges y te vuelves muy cercano a ella, Kaileena podría pensar que intentas algo más. En una situación así, podría confundir sus sentimientos.

No dejaré que ocurra eso. – Arsalan les miró suplicante. – Por favor, confiad en mí. Si colaboramos todos en esto, Kaileena y Cyrus podrían estar casados en menos que canta un gallo.

Está bien … - Malik acabó cediendo. – Pero si vemos que Cyrus se pone agresivo, te alejarás de Kaileena. ¿Entendido?

Sin problemas. – Arsalan accedió encantado. Al menos, le estaban dando una oportunidad. – Me voy a dormir.

Que descanses …

Tras la marcha de Arsalan, Malik se quedó mirando a Farah. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida. Parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? – Le preguntó, tratando de hacerla despertar.

No me gusta.

¿El qué?

Esto. – Farah suspiró. – Es muy arriesgado.

Lo sé. Pero a veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir algo. – Malik caminó hacia Farah, le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazó. – Yo me arriesgué contigo …

Sabía que dirías eso … - Le dijo ella, sonriendo. – En fin, tendremos que estar alerta.

¿Cuándo has dejado tú de estarlo? – Malik no solía bromear, pero, con Farah, las cosas eran distintas. – Vete a dormir. Esta noche me quedaré yo con Cyrus.

No, me quedo contigo.

¿Y quién cuidará de Darab si se despierta?

He dejado a Mina a cargo. Le he dicho que si ocurre algo me avise inmediatamente.

Una mujer previsora … - Murmuró él, mirándola maravillado. – Vas a ser una Reina excelente.

Y tú un Rey magnífico.

Mientras los dos tortolitos coqueteaban como si se acabasen de conocer, Cyrus abrió los ojos. Se sentía aturdido y desorientado y apenas podía mover sus piernas. Al girar la cabeza, vio a la feliz pareja abrazarse jugueteando.

¿Os dejo solos? – A pesar de su malestar, Cyrus seguía recordando el ver entrar a Kaileena con Arsalan en sus aposentos. Estaba irritado y, como siempre, lo pagaba con aquellos que pretendían ayudarle.

¡Vaya! El señor simpatía decide despertar. – Farah ignoraba sus comentarios groseros. Sabía que si le contestaba, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así que lo mejor era responder con una cara sonriente y mucha simpatía, algo que le ayudase a dejar a un lado sus enfados. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

No. – Cyrus intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas y el dolor persistía. - ¡Dioses!

No te muevas, tío duro. – Malik le sujetó para que no intentase levantarse. - ¿Acaso quieres empeorar?

Pero me duele …

Te dolería menos si me hubieras hecho caso. Ahora tendrás que guardar reposo.

¿Dónde está Kaileena? – A pesar de sus heridas, Cyrus continuaba sufriendo más por Kaileena que por cualquier otra cosa. – Está con él, ¿verdad?

Kaileena está dormida en sus aposentos. – Le respondió Malik.

¿Y dónde está él?

En los suyos. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. – Malik intentó poner a prueba a Cyrus.

¡¿Tienes que estar de parte de Arsalan hasta para esto?

Eh, tranquilo … - Farah, la voz de la sensatez, intervino para tranquilizar a Cyrus y hablar las cosas con calma. – Cyrus, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ya se te advirtió de que podrían llegar otros …

Pero justo ahora …

Justo ahora, ¿qué?

¡Lo tenía todo preparado! Un paseo a caballo río arriba hasta llegar a una cascada donde veríamos la lluvia de estrellas y estaríamos a solas … Podríamos hablar y arreglar las cosas …

¿Cómo sabes que va a haber una lluvia de estrellas?

¡Nuestros astrónomos previeron que ocurriría en breve! – Cyrus estaba completamente deshecho. – Tanto esfuerzo preparándolo todo … ¡Para nada!

Si tanto la quieres, ve a reclamarla. – Sugirió Malik.

¿Cómo? Arsalan me da mil vueltas …

Si te das por vencido ya, entonces puedes olvidarte de Kaileena. – Al decirle Farah esto, Cyrus agachó la cabeza. – Cyrus, tienes que ser más valiente con esto, aunque tengas miedo de meter la pata … Si no lo haces, perderás tu oportunidad.

¿Y cómo hacerlo si tengo que estar en cama mientras ellos corretean por ahí?

Pues tendrás que apresurarte en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. Ahora, duerme un poco. Te sentará bien.

Cyrus no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Suspirando, se volvió a tumbar dándoles la espalda y se tapó como pudo. Farah le recolocó las sábanas y se fue con Malik al balcón. Las estrellas estaban preciosas aquella noche. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba sobre el Éufrates, dándole al río un toque mágico.

Pasó una semana en la que Cyrus se aisló del mundo. Recordó que todos habían visto su herida y se sentía tan avergonzado que no quería salir de sus aposentos. Únicamente se asomaba a su balcón, observando con desprecio todo cuanto veía.

Una mañana, mientras maldecía a los pajarillos que canturreaban en los Jardines, vio a sus pies algo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de Kaileena y Arsalan, paseando felizmente por los Jardines. El pecho de Cyrus ardía de celos, deseando que llegase algo que los separase de inmediato. Odiaba verles reír y charlar cogidos de la mano.

¿Y qué pasó luego?

Pues, los guardias me persiguieron para hacerme caer en su trampa … ¡Pero los que terminaron cayendo fueron ellos!

De nuevo, comenzaron a reír. Cyrus no les quitaba la vista de encima. Analizaba todos los movimientos de Arsalan, quien no soltaba la mano de Kaileena.

Eres un hombre de mundo, Arsalan. – Dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Hacía tiempo que Cyrus no la veía sonreír así. – Tienes cientos de anécdotas para contar.

También tengo cientos de romances para recordar. – Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Está mirando?

Desde hace un buen rato.

Bien … Pues encendamos la mecha.

Con movimientos muy suaves, Arsalan acercó a Kaileena hacia él y la abrazó de un modo muy romántico, dejando ver a Cyrus la escena. Cuando los vio abrazados sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar. Sus celos iban creciendo y su odio hacia Arsalan se hacía más y más fuerte.

Esa misma tarde, supo que Arsalan y Kaileena iban a ir a pasear a la ciudad antes de que se celebrasen los funerales por los caídos en la guerra. El nuevo Príncipe quería hacerle algún regalo a su nueva compañera y le había propuesto ir a casa de un amigo suyo que fabricaba preciosas joyas.

Por supuesto, Cyrus estaba demasiado débil para reunirse con su Familia, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarles ir a la ciudad a solas. Así que, camuflado entre la multitud, los fue siguiendo. No podía dejarlos solos, aunque la pierna le estuviese matando.

Les vio llegar a una pequeña casa de la plaza del pueblo. Arsalan llamó a la puerta y saludó al hombre con gran simpatía. Tras unos minutos charlando, y habiendo hecho las debidas presentaciones, el hombre entró a la casa y regresó portando varias cajas. Iba a mostrarle a Kaileena las joyas que tenía.

Estas son las mejores joyas de la ciudad, Emperatriz. – Le decía el hombre, mostrándoselas. – No encontraréis nada mejor.

Realmente son muy bonitas. – Kaileena ojeaba las numerosas pulseras, colgantes y pendientes que el hombre había sacado para ella. – No sé cuál elegir …

Mira este colgante. – Arsalan cogió un precioso colgante con pequeñas esmeraldas que hacían un mosaico con forma de un símbolo. – Hace juego con tus ojos.

¿Tú crees?

No muy lejos de allí, escondido tras una carretilla, Cyrus les vigilaba, inconsciente de que Malik y Farah también andaban por la ciudad, no muy lejos de allí. Comenzó a sentirse observado, y al darse la vuelta, descubrió a Malik detrás de él, mirándole muy de cerca.

¡¿Pero qué …?

¿Espiando a tu hermano? – Cyrus miró a otro lado, evitando responderle. Pero aquello era respuesta suficiente para Malik. – Oh, Cyrus … No caigas tan bajo.

Pensaba que te seguía doliendo la pierna. – Comentó Farah, mirándole con ojos acusadores. - ¿No puedes cenar con tu Familia, pero sí espías a tu hermano y a Kaileena? Cyrus, esperaba más de ti …

¿Y qué queréis que haga? ¡No se despega de su lado!

¡Hey, mira a quién tenemos aquí! – Saludó Arsalan, tras él, con su usual simpatía. - ¡Qué coincidencia veros a todos en la ciudad!

Ahora que el pueblo ha recuperado su actividad, pensamos que era una buena oportunidad para venir al bazar. – Dijo Malik. – Así pensamos en otra cosa que no sean los funerales …

¿Y ese colgante, Kaileena? – Preguntó Farah, evitando que la conversación continuase por ahí.

¿Este? Me lo ha regalado Arsalan. – Respondió ella, sonriendo. – Es muy detallista.

Es muy bonito. – Le dijo ella.

Y hace juego con el color de tus ojos. – Añadió Malik. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Cyrus?

A mí no me gusta. – Respondió él de mala gana, apartando la mirada.

¿No te gusta? Bah, no le hagas caso, Kai. Te sienta fenomenal. – Le aseguró Arsalan.

Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. – Malik buscaba llamar la atención de Cyrus, y sacar aquel tema era una buena opción. – Habéis cogido mucha confianza en muy poco tiempo.

Sí. – Kaileena sonrió. – Arsalan es muy bueno conmigo. Es el único que al conocerme y saber quién soy no ha salido corriendo o ha intentado atacarme.

¿Cómo iba a huir yo de una preciosidad como tú? Rebosas belleza en cada punto de tu piel.

Eres el primero que me dice eso … Lo cierto es que es bastante triste …

Bueno, si ningún otro hombre ha tenido el valor de decirte eso, es que no te apreciaba de verdad.

Yo ya no lo aguanto más … - Masculló Cyrus, dándose la vuelta. – Me marcho.

¿Ahora? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Quédate con nosotros un poco más! – Insistió Arsalan.

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cyrus no soportaba ver a Arsalan y Kaileena juntos. Pero si había algo que le dolía aún más, era ver que Malik y Farah lo aprobaban. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con el nuevo Príncipe, incluso los aldeanos. Ya corría el rumor de que Malik lo nombraría general de sus tropas, un puesto que le había prometido a Cyrus. Todos lo veían como un chico maravilloso, simpático y colaborador. Pero, para Cyrus, no era más que un ladrón y un usurpador, además de entrometido.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de darle el último adiós a los fallecidos durante aquella breve, pero cruel guerra. Todo estaba listo en el Templo y ya había preparada una caravana fúnebre para trasladar el cuerpo del Rey Shahraman al Templo de Ormazd, en las afueras. Se había reformado la sala principal y el resto sería reparado en breve.

Kaileena no había vuelto a ver a Cyrus y sentía la gran necesidad de hablar con él. Todos estaban ya en la entrada del Templo, pero él no aparecía. Como aún quedaba algo de tiempo, fue a buscarle a sus aposentos. Pero, antes de llegar, lo vio subido en una estatua de uno de los patios.

Vaya, al fin te encuentro. – Le dijo, aproximándose a los pies de la estatua del gran Rey Cyrus. – Así que esto es lo que tenías que hacer …

¿Qué quieres? – En contraste con la dulzura que Kaileena había empleado en su saludo, Cyrus se limitó a hablarle de mala gana, casi con asco.

Bueno … Los funerales van a comenzar y tú no estás en el Templo.

No voy a ir.

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Nadie notará la diferencia.

Yo sí.

Kaileena, en este preciso instante, tu opinión me importa bien poco …

No es necesario ser grosero … - Kaileena se fijó en la muleta que estaba apoyada en la estatua. – ¿Te vuelve a doler la pierna?

El dolor viene y va …

¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

No tengo por qué contarte cada cambio de mi vida.

¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

No estoy de ninguna manera. Únicamente muestro indiferencia.

¿Indiferencia?

Sí, lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando te fuiste con Arsalan e hiciste caso omiso a mi ruego de no hacerlo.

Así que no es por tu Familia … Es por mí.

No, es por él. Todos le adoráis. Estando él allí, ¿a quién le importará que yo no vaya?

Quizás a tu padre …

Está muerto.

Los espíritus también pueden ver lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo. El vínculo de la Familia jamás se rompe.

Me da igual.

Si tu padre estuviera aquí, estaría decepcionado …

Lárgate ya.

Tranquilo, ya me voy … - Le dijo, alejándose. Pero no había terminado. – Has tenido otra oportunidad que has tirado a la basura … Adiós.

Cyrus giró la cabeza y observó a Kaileena alejarse. ¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído? En el Templo, todos preguntaban por él y por Kaileena. Malik y Farah estaban en la puerta con Arsalan y los hermanos y el padre de la Princesa. El resto de asistentes ya habían entrado.

¡Al fin apareces! – Exclamó Arsalan. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Oye, Kaileena, ¿has visto a Cyrus? – Le preguntó Malik, preocupado.

No va a venir. – Kaileena le dedicó a Malik una mirada de decepción y se adentró en el Templo.

Farah, dime que no han estado solos y que Cyrus la ha vuelto a fastidiar …

Tiene toda la pinta …

¡No aprenderá nunca!

No pienses en eso ahora. Entremos …

Los miembros de la Familia Real, a excepción de Cyrus, entraron en el Templo. En primera fila se sentaron Malik y Farah. Al lado de la Princesa se colocó su Familia. Junto a Malik se sentaron Hadi y Giv, y entre ellos dos, Kaileena.

Hadi aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Aún tenía la venda y parecía tenso por tener a Malik a su lado. Parecía decaído. Aunque Kaileena le había tratado con afecto y podía confiar en ella, aún se mostraba distante.

Hadi, estás muy tenso. Relájate.

Es que no puedo evitar sentir que no debería estar aquí. No pertenezco a esta Familia …

Yo también me sentía así. Pero aprenderás que esta Familia te tratará siempre como uno más. – Le explicó ella, rodeándolo con el brazo para arroparle. – Tú conocías a la gente que ha muerto y eres amigo de un familiar. Giv necesitará un amigo que le consuele.

¿Y quién me consolará a mí por la muerte de mi padre? – Le preguntó el chico, abatido.

Hadi … No soy la persona indicada para hacerlo. Eso ya lo sabes …

No os guardo rencor por ello. Intentó matarme. Pero, aún así … Era mi padre.

Lo sé, pequeño …

Supongo que a él no se le rendirá homenaje … ¿Verdad?

Kaileena no supo qué responder. Malik miró a Hadi, sorprendido por las palabras del pequeño. Seguidamente, miró a Kaileena. Ambos se sentían mal por él. Era normal que se sintiese desplazado. Era el hijo del hombre que había traicionado al Rey, uno de los responsables de aquella matanza.

La ceremonia fue breve. Eran muchos los caídos a los que había que rendir homenaje. Giv llevó un ramo de flores a sus padres y hermanos. El chico no se desmoronó, demostrando una fortaleza grandiosa. Cuando regresó con Kaileena, ésta le abrazó.

A la salida, todos se dirigieron al patio principal. Allí esperaba el carruaje con el cuerpo sin vida del Rey Shahraman. Comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras. Conforme pasaban por las calles, los ciudadanos se unían en señal de respeto.

Llegaron al Templo de Ormazd y los soldados cargaron con el ataúd del Rey hasta el Altar, que había sido reformado para albergar los restos mortales del monarca. Malik había preparado un discurso para honrar a su padre y limpiar su nombre. Suspirando, caminó hasta el Altar y comenzó a pronunciarlo, delante de todos los presentes.

"_Hoy, enterramos a un Rey. Enterramos a un padre, un maestro y un buen hombre. Su muerte ha sido la consecuencia final de años de conspiración para acabar con la Familia Real. _

_Sé que muchos le odiaban. Arrastró toda una vida con la culpabilidad de haber creído asesinar a su propio hermano. Intentó borrar la sombra que le atormentaba de nuestra historia, pero ello no impidió que, en sus sueños, Saman continuara atormentándolo. _

_Cometió errores, sí, y fue injusto con muchos. Pero no sólo lo fue con los fieles a Saman a los que intentó eliminar. Dentro de nuestra Familia, aquel que ahora es conocido por "la oveja negra", sufrió el mayor castigo que un niño puede recibir: el rechazo de su padre. _

_Mi padre no sería el mejor, ni tampoco sería el mejor Rey. Pero siempre ha velado por el bien de Persia, protegiendo a su gente y su Familia, la misma que quedó destrozada la noche que los leales a Saman irrumpieron en Palacio, arrebatando la vida a hombres y mujeres, niños inocentes que dormían en sus camas. Vi a dos de mis hermanos perecer. Sólo el hijo de Rostam se salvó, y tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su padre a manos de los traidores. _

_Muchos nos han querido cargar con la responsabilidad del error de nuestro padre. Pero yo pregunto … ¿Realmente tenemos la culpa? ¿Acaso mi hijo es culpable de lo que su abuelo hizo? ¿Lo somos cualquiera de nosotros? _

_A mi padre lo llamaban cobarde por lo que hizo. Un cobarde que envió a sus hijos a una batalla y ordenó evacuar la ciudad para quedarse solo ante el peligro. ¿Qué hizo aquel cobarde? Entregarse, sabiendo que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos. Poco sospechaba que el hombre al que creía haber asesinado hace tantos años estaba vivo y que era el que había planeado todo … _

_Mi padre se sacrificó. Se sacrificó para salvar a aquellos que creían en él. Cyrus y yo tuvimos que verle morir, incapaces de ayudarle porque estaba encadenado a una columna. Pasó horas agonizando, esperando una salvación que no llegó nunca. _

_No pido que se le trate como a un héroe. Únicamente deseo que los ciudadanos de esta ciudad vean no sólo sus malas acciones, sino también las buenas … Ahí tenéis a Arsalan, un joven que se nos presentó como un ladrón y que nos ayudó en la guerra despreocupadamente. Hace poco descubrimos que es hermano nuestro. _

_Los celos llevaron a mi padre a odiar a Cyrus sin motivo alguno, esperando tras su nacimiento que muriese, y alejó a Arsalan de nuestra Familia. Pero, tras darse cuenta de su error, actuó como un mentor para él, enseñándole el sentido del honor, que hasta el más pobre puede alcanzar la gloria, a nunca rendirse … ¿Le guarda él rencor? No … ¿Le guarda el Anciano rencor por haberle desterrado? Tampoco … _

_En mi reinado no habrá rencor hacia aquellos que respetasen a Saman. Podrán vivir en esta ciudad si así lo desean. Pero si intentan atentar contra mi Familia como lo hicieron aquella noche, conocerán lo que es el sufrimiento, y todo aquello que mi padre pudo hacerles será una mínima parte de lo que yo les haré. No permitiré que se destruya aquello que mi padre protegió con tanta dedicación. _

_Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Pero, hasta entonces … Descansad en paz." _

Los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Malik descendió del Altar y regresó junto a los suyos, buscando consuelo en Farah. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no llorar. Sus familiares y amigos le daban ánimos.

Lo has hecho muy bien. – Farah se separó de Malik y sujetó su rostro entre ambas manos, mirándole a los ojos. – Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Eh, Malik. – Arsalan apareció tras él y Malik corrió a abrazarle. – Tranquilo, hermano. Has estado genial.

¿Tú crees?

Por supuesto.

Regresemos a Palacio. – Sugirió Farah, viendo que la gente comenzaba a marcharse. – Nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco y descansar.

Sí. – Farah y los demás comenzaron a caminar. Cuando Kaileena pasó junto a Malik, éste se quedó mirándola. - ¿Kaileena?

Tú discurso ha sido maravilloso, Malik.

Ya … Bueno …

¿Venís o qué? – Les gritó Arsalan desde más adelante.

Id vosotros delante. Ahora os alcanzamos. – Volvió a mirar a Kaileena, frotándose las manos. – Bueno, te dije que quería hablar contigo.

Oye, ahora estás muy sensible. No creo que sea el mejor momento para que hablemos. Podemos dejarlo para mañana.

No, quiero hacerlo ya. – Malik respiró profundamente, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. – Te traté mal. Metí la pata y te pido perdón.

Y yo acepto tus disculpas. – Kaileena parecía no querer hablar del tema. Para ella, el asunto ya estaba zanjado y no quería poner a Malik en un aprieto. - ¿Podemos marcharnos?

No. – Malik junto las palmas de sus manos, cerrando los ojos mientras meditaba cómo continuar. – Lo que te hice es una barbaridad. Me rebajé al mismo nivel de Cyrus cuando te defendía de él y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme.

No te odio.

Has tenido discusiones y peleas con Farah y Cyrus por mi culpa y trataste de fugarte de Palacio. Desprecié tus propuestas sobre la batalla y te humillé delante de los demás generales.

Malik, en serio, eso es agua pasada.

¡Déjame terminar! – Protestó él, cansado de que le interrumpiera. – No te hice caso cuando propusiste atraer al enemigo hacia el bosque … Y tenías razón. Tenías razón en todo.

¿Qué? – Kaileena le miró confusa.

Debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste que mi estrategia sería un fracaso. De haber ejecutado la que tú propusiste, se habrían evitado muchas muertes innecesarias …

Pero llegué a tiempo con los Daevas … - Kaileena colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Malik, tratando de animarle. – No hay nada de qué lamentarse. Vencimos y salvamos a muchos.

Pero soy el culpable de las muertes que hubo.

No te tortures por ello. Es imposible ganar una guerra sin perder soldados.

Ya … - Malik se quedó callado, recordando lo ocurrido en los túneles, cuando Kaileena se empeñó en sacarle de allí. - ¿Por qué cargaste conmigo en los túneles?

No iba a dejarte morir allí.

Deberías haberlo hecho. Era lo más justo.

¿Eso crees? – Kaileena suspiró. – Malik, ¿por qué esa obsesión con la muerte?

No hagas como si no supieras la verdad, Kaileena. Sabes muy bien por qué tenía asumido que moriría.

No, Malik. Esto no es por tus problemas de corazón. Es algo peor. ¿Pero qué es? ¿Miedo, remordimientos?

Vergüenza …

¿Vergüenza?

Sí … Toda la reputación que me había labrado se desmoronó el día que te torturé. Cuando mi padre me dijo que eras inocente y fui a liberarte, vi en tus ojos el dolor y el miedo que sentías. Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Para mí no eres ningún monstruo. Eres un hombre al que todo esto le ha causado mucho estrés e inseguridad.

Ya, pero aún así … También debí creerte entonces, cuando dijiste que eras inocente. – Malik tomó una de las manos de Kaileena y la sujetó entre las suyas. – A partir de ahora, confiaré siempre en ti.

Es un detalle por tu parte, Malik.

No, me refiero a que quiero que entres a formar parte de mi Consejo cuando sea coronado.

¡¿Qué?

Eras Consejera con mi padre y pusiste firme al miembro más rebelde de todos. Te quiero a ti en mi Consejo.

No sé si es buena idea, Malik. ¿Qué pensarán los otros Consejeros?

Me da igual lo que piensen. Confío en tu criterio. ¡Eres una mujer sabia! Por favor, permíteme compensarte por todo dándote un puesto digno dentro de nuestra sociedad. Serás respetada por todos. Nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño. Estarás bajo la protección del Rey.

No vas a parar hasta que diga que sí, ¿verdad? – Malik asintió sonriendo. – Está bien … Acepto. ¡Pero sólo porque eres tú!

Entonces … ¿Estamos en paz?

En paz. – Le dijo, mostrándole la mano para estrechársela.

Oh … ¡Ven aquí! – Y, tirando de ella, la acercó hasta él para darle un buen abrazo. Después la soltó y la rodeó amistosamente con el brazo. – Bueno, cuéntame lo que ha pasado con Cyrus.

Los dos amigos recién reconciliados se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar al grupo. Kaileena le contó a Malik su discusión con Cyrus antes de los funerales y su negativa de no asistir. También hablaron sobre lo que se traía entre manos con Arsalan, y le advirtió que jugar con los sentimientos de Cyrus así podía ser peligroso. Aunque Kaileena no sabía qué hacer ya para llamar su atención, tenía una cosa clara: A Cyrus se le estaba agotando el tiempo.


	46. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45: El fin de una relación**

La noche cayó sobre la recuperada Babilonia. La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo a excepción de la ausencia de Cyrus. Malik no quería juzgarle, pero ausentarse en el funeral de su propio padre era algo muy irrespetuoso por su parte. Había sido el único que no había asistido.

Cyrus se encontraba en sus aposentos, durmiendo en su enorme cama. A pesar de estar llena de cojines, seguía estando vacía. Sólo Kaileena podría llenarla. Su hueco seguía ahí, esperándole.

Aún recordaba cuando aquella noche, hace casi dos años, se reencontraron en aquella habitación. Kaileena había vuelto a la vida para él. Fue una noche para recordar y hubiera sido aún mejor si a la mañana siguiente no hubiese decidido abandonarla por pensar que siempre sufriría por el daño que le hizo.

Kaileena había superado aquello hace mucho. Era él quien seguía teniéndolo presente, soñando con ello frecuentemente. Ella le había perdonado. Pero él no se había perdonado a sí mismo, huía cuando veía una oportunidad de reconciliación por miedo a revivir aquellos días oscuros.

Las puertas del balcón se abrieron en silencio y una extraña brisa se adentró en la habitación, moviendo las cortinas. Un destello apareció a los pies de la cama, despertando a Cyrus. Al abrir los ojos, vio allí a un espíritu, el espíritu de su difunto padre. Shahraman le miraba decepcionado. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Sorprendido y creyendo que estaba soñando, Cyrus retrocedió, cubriéndose con las sábanas, como si aquello fuera a servirle de protección.

¡Deja de hacer el tonto! – Shahraman arrancó las sábanas de golpe, dejando a Cyrus al descubierto. - ¡¿Qué clase de hijo eres?

¿Qué? – Cyrus estaba aterrado. El espíritu de su padre estaba delante de él, furioso. Era una pesadilla.

¡No has asistido a mi funeral!

Padre, ¡perdonadme! Yo …

¡¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta? – Le interrumpió él, a gritos. - ¡¿Creías que podrías irte de rositas habiendo faltado a la despedida de tu padre?

Padre, no gritéis … - Le suplicó él, alzando las manos. – No querréis alertar a los demás.

¡Nadie salvo tú puede verme!

¿Estoy soñando?

¡No! – Shahraman descendió y comenzó a ir de un lado para otro, rodeando la cama de Cyrus. – Los Dioses me han pedido que venga a hablar contigo.

¡¿Trabajáis para los Dioses ahora?

¡No, maldito estúpido! – Le gritó de nuevo, dándole un tortazo en la cabeza. – Me piden que hable contigo porque soy tu padre.

Entonces, ¿no habéis venido sólo por lo del funeral?

¡No! ¡He venido por tu actitud hacia Kaileena! Se suponía que hablarías con ella después de la batalla. ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Hay otro hombre …

¿Arsalan?

Sí, vuestro ojito derecho. – Masculló Cyrus, furioso. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijisteis que tenía un hermano mellizo?

Porque sabía que no reaccionarías bien. Te habrías marchado y habrías huido de la ciudad como un cobarde.

Vos no me lo habéis contado por miedo a mi reacción, ¿quién es el verdadero cobarde?

¡Silencio! – Cyrus se cubrió con los brazos, asustado de su propio padre. – Los Dioses me han contado lo que Kaileena vio antes de ser devuelta a nuestro mundo y me han pedido que te lo enseñe.

Una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Tomó forma y Cyrus comenzó a reconocer personas y lugares. Era la misma escena que Kaileena había visto. Las dos parejas, Malik, Farah y ellos dos. Malik sostenía en sus brazos a Darab y abrazaba a Farah, ambos observaban a su adorado hijo.

Kaileena y él se abrazaban mutuamente. Le cogía la mano y la observaba, sonriendo. El Cyrus que contemplaba la escena lo miraba sorprendido. Había un anillo en su dedo. ¡Kaileena y él estaban casados!

¡¿Kaileena es mi esposa?

No sólo eso … - Advirtió Shahraman. – Espera …

La escena continuó, mostrando a la feliz pareja comer con los demás. Kaileena y Cyrus compartían un melón y Cyrus la observaba asombrado al ver cómo se iban acumulando las cáscaras de los trozos que ella había devorado en su plato. A esto le siguió una conversación.

_Kaileena, para de comer ya. Te va a sentar mal. – Le advertía él. _

_Pero si me gusta … ¿Qué quieres que le haga? _

_¡Deja algo para mí!_

_Sí que te ha dado por el melón …- Se reía Malik. - ¡Antes no te gustaba! _

_Será cosa del embarazo. – Supuso Farah, mirándoles compartir la comida felizmente. – Toda mujer tiene antojos. _

_Pues como siga teniendo estos antojos va a acabar con la despensa de Palacio … - Cyrus, a pesar de estar inmensamente feliz por el embarazo de su esposa, se preocupaba por ella. No quería que nada malo le pasase. - ¡Así que este último trozo es para mí!_

_¡Eh!_

Cyrus se había quedado de piedra. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión. Efectivamente, según aquella visión, Kaileena y él no sólo estaban ya casados, sino que esperaban a su primer hijo.

No me lo puedo creer … ¡¿Esto va a pasar?

Ya no.

¡¿Cómo que ya no?

Debió haber pasado ya. ¡Pero tú has desaprovechado todas las oportunidades que se te han dado! Dos años fue el periodo de tiempo que Ormazd le dio a Kaileena con esta visión … ¡Dos años se cumplen esta noche!

Esperad, esperad … ¿Kaileena lleva ya dos años con nosotros?

Sí. Hoy debería haber pasado eso que has visto. Pero ya jamás pasará. Ahora no hay nada escrito. ¡Vuestro futuro está más indefinido que algunos mosaicos del Templo!

¡Iríamos por buen camino si no hubiera aparecido ese acaparador de Arsalan! ¡Lo tenía todo preparado! – Cyrus se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. - Ahora, todo ese esfuerzo habrá sido para nada …

¿Te das por vencido? – Cyrus no le contestó, sólo se limitó a suspirar. – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Shahraman cogió a Cyrus del brazo y lo elevó en el aire. Salieron por el balcón y se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de Malik y Farah. Se posaron en el balcón y observaron la escena que tenía lugar en el interior.

La chimenea alumbraba la habitación a la vez que daba calor. Farah le cantaba a Darab para que se durmiera mientras caminaba por la habitación con él en brazos. Malik preparaba unas infusiones en una mesa, no las que se tomaba él cuando estaba enfermo, por supuesto. Farah dejó a Darab en la cuna y lo arropó con cariño al tiempo que Malik se acercaba a ellos, ofreciéndole una taza. Abrazados, observaron a su hijo dormir tranquilamente unos segundos y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, sentándose frente a ella sobre los cómodos cojines, abrazados.

¿Ves lo felices que son? Así podríais estar Kaileena y tú en estos momentos.

¿Y qué queréis que haga? – Le preguntó, desanimado.

Cyrus, Kaileena sólo trata de darte celos con Arsalan para que le prestes atención. Arsalan es muy bromista y hará lo que sea para tentarte. ¡No le des el placer de verte enfurecido! Ignórale hasta que se aleje de Kaileena y, entonces, habla con ella.

Padre, no creo que …

¿La quieres? – Interrumpió él.

¿Qué?

¿La quieres o no?

¡Claro que la quiero!

Pues mantente alerta. – Shahraman llevó a Cyrus de nuevo a sus aposentos. - Los Dioses te concederán una oportunidad más para hablar con ella. No la desaproveches.

¿Y qué pasará si la desaprovecho?

La perderás para siempre.

Pero … ¡¿Cómo sabré que habrá llegado el momento?

No puedo ayudarte más. El resto depende de ti. Ahora, debo irme.

¡No! – Cyrus se interpuso en su camino. – Esperad. ¡No os vayáis!

No puedo permanecer aquí siempre, Cyrus. Mi tiempo aquí expiró ya …

Pero yo no quiero que os marchéis … - Cyrus tenía lágrimas en los ojos. – No quiero perderos.

Cyrus, siempre estaré observándote, aunque no me veas. Conserva mi espada y siempre iré contigo, vayas a donde vayas.

Decidme que volveremos a vernos, ¡que algún día la Familia estará junta de nuevo!

Hijo mío … - Shahraman se rió levemente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Cyrus. – Todo a su debido tiempo. Aún te queda mucho por vivir. Me hubiese gustado enseñarte lo que quería, verte desposar a Kaileena y ver crecer a mis nietos. Pero tomé una decisión.

¿Por qué?

Hay veces en las que toda una vida se reduce a una decisión descabellada, aunque ello suponga un mal final. Puede que parezca una locura y que ahora no lo comprendas. Pero algún día, entenderás por qué lo hice.

Shahraman acompañó a Cyrus hasta su cama y le invitó a tumbarse. Cyrus le obedecía sin dejar de mirarle. El espíritu del Rey comenzó a alejarse, aproximándose a la puerta del balcón.

Padre …

¿Sí?

Os echaré de menos. – Confesó Cyrus, sonriendo.

Y yo a ti, hijo mío. – Shahraman le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido por las palabras de su hijo. - Adiós.

Cyrus se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Estaba eufórico. Pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Shahraman ya no estaba allí. Pero la puerta de su balcón estaba abierta. Entonces, ¿había sido un sueño o era real?

A la mañana siguiente, Babilonia despertó de celebración. La ciudad se estaba preparando para los festejos por la victoria sobre los traidores. Las calles se llenaban de flores y adornos y los ciudadanos se apresuraban para tenerlo todo listo para el anochecer.

La plaza del mercado se había convertido en el centro de aquellas fiestas. Numerosos puestos de comida y juegos se habían colocado en los alrededores para diversión de los asistentes. La fuente que había en el centro de la plaza se había decorado con farolillos de colores, así como las calles cercanas. Una vez cayera la noche, la plaza se llenaría de música y espectáculos para el disfrute de los ciudadanos.

El Palacio también era un caos. Tan sólo faltaba una semana para la coronación de Malik y se había convocado una gran fiesta en su honor para ese día. Además, al día siguiente, Cyrus y Arsalan cumplían 29 años, por lo que otra fiesta estaba de camino.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro, preparando los aposentos de invitados para cuando llegasen los amigos de la Familia. En la cocina, los cocineros examinaban una a una todas las piezas de comida que llegaban de ciudades vecinas. Lo mejor del Reino para la mejor celebración.

Malik charlaba con los arquitectos responsables de la reparación del Palacio, comentando los últimos detalles de las obras que se estaban llevando a cabo. Arsalan iba con él a todas partes, tratando de aprender lo más rápido posible. Ya le había mostrado el funcionamiento de Palacio, del Consejo y numerosas cosas más que a su otro hermano ni le había mencionado. Sin embargo, aquello no gustó a Cyrus, quien se suponía que debía estar ocupando el lugar de Arsalan.

Cuando Cyrus, ayudado de sus muletas, llegó hasta ellos, se sintió no sólo desplazado, sino ofendido. Malik estaba tan concentrado en hacer que Arsalan se sintiera integrado que se había olvidado por completo de él. Sin embargo, a su llegada, ambos actuaron con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

¡Vaya! Al fin te has levantado. – Saludó Malik. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

No me has despertado … - Cyrus ignoró su pregunta y le habló con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción, tratando de llamar la atención de Malik. – Creía que me ibas a enseñar todo lo que necesitaba saber …

Necesitabas descansar y he preferido no molestarte. – Respondió Malik, indicándole a Arsalan unas estructuras en los planos. – Además, tampoco necesitas saber esto.

¿Y Arsalan sí? – Preguntó él, molesto. Ambos levantaron la mirada de los planos y le miraron, confusos. – Ya veo lo que pasa aquí …

¿Qué?

Arsalan ha demostrado ser un gran guerrero y culto hablador. – Explicaba Cyrus con tono sarcástico. – Tiene un gran corazón y es muy carismático, además de que todo el mundo le adora.

¿Qué estás insinuando con todo eso? – Le preguntó Malik, vagamente sorprendido por su reacción.

Pues que ya has hablado con todos los generales que tenía Padre para confirmar que conservarán su puesto tras tu coronación, salvo con uno …

¿Y ese es …?

Cyrus se quedó callado. O Malik se estaba burlando de él, o no se acordaba de que el último general nombrado antes de la guerra fue él. Todo encajaba: el interés que mostraba por Arsalan, su prisa por hacer que aprendiese, la manera en que estaba dándole de lado a él … Todo indicaba que Malik ya había elegido a su último general y que no era él.

Está bien … Ya lo capto. – Cyrus se dio la vuelta, y antes de comenzar a caminar, dijo. – Al menos podrías haberme dicho que no me querías como general …

Desilusionado, Cyrus se marchó cojeando, ayudado por sus muletas. Malik y Arsalan se quedaron perplejos. No comprendían cómo Cyrus había llegado a tal determinación.

Este muchacho está fatal … - Murmuró Malik.

Ay que ver las historias que se monta él solo …

Quizás he metido la pata con él. – Pensó Malik en voz alta. – Debería haber tenido en cuenta lo sensible que está.

Sí … Supongo …

Voy a hablar con él. Vigila las obras.

Malik se apresuró a alcanzar a Cyrus. No le llevó mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que caminaba a causa de su herida. Malik se interpuso en su camino y lo frenó colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Cyrus iba mirando al suelo, tratando de evitar romper a llorar.

Cyrus, eh … - Cuando logró que parase, se inclinó un poco para poder verle la cara. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Déjame en paz …- Cyrus se dejó ver, delatándose. Había empezado a llorar como un crío. - Tú ahora sólo quieres a tu nuevo hermanito.

Espera … ¿Estás llorando? – Malik empezaba a ver a Cyrus sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad provocado por el rechazo que sentía. Comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente y a ponerse muy nervioso. Necesitaba desahogarse, y hacerlo en público no era buena idea. – Ven, vamos a un lugar más apartado.

Tras esperar a que un par de sirvientes se alejasen, Malik condujo a Cyrus a una pequeña sala con una mesita rodeada de cojines. La ventana daba a un patio interior por el que no pasaba nadie, y al otro lado había una pequeña piscina, por lo que nadie les molestaría. Mientras Cyrus tomaba asiento, Malik cerró la puerta y se agachó a su lado, ofreciéndole algo de agua.

Toma, bebe un poco. – Le dijo mientras llenaba un vaso de agua. Cyrus trataba de calmarse, secándose las lágrimas. – Mantén la calma.

Gracias …

Últimamente estás muy irritado. Empiezo a pensar que la muerte de Padre te ha afectado seriamente. – Malik rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a Cyrus, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando las manos. - Vamos a ver, ¿a qué viene esta actitud tan hostil con Arsalan?

Venga Malik, no trates de fingir conmigo … Sé ve de lejos que vas a nombrarle a él general.

¿General? ¡¿Arsalan? – Malik empezó a reírse. - ¿Qué has estado fumando?

¿Te burlas de mí?

No, es sólo que tu comentario me resulta de lo más ilógico. A ver, ¿por qué iba a nombrarle general a él?

Porque le estás enseñando las cosas que debías enseñarme a mí, porque pasas todo el día con él y porque a mí es al único de los antiguos generales con el que no has hablado para confirmar mi puesto …

Cyrus, no he hablado contigo porque no estabas en condiciones de hacer nada. Apenas puedes caminar. – Le explicó Malik cordialmente. – Además … No voy a nombraros general a ninguno de los dos.

¡¿Qué?

Lo que oyes. Ambos necesitáis aprender mucho aún. Arsalan destreza militar. Tú, seguridad en ti mismo. – Malik estaba siendo franco con él. No quería herirle, pero debía decirle las cosas claras. – Antes de poneros al frente de un escuadrón de nuestro ejército, es mejor que estéis bien preparados.

¡¿Entonces todo lo que Padre me dijo sobre ser general fue mentira?

¡No, no! Tú eres un gran guerrero y sabes cómo dirigir a los soldados. Pero desde que regresaste de la Isla y te separaste de Kaileena, no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Es como si te faltase algo …

¿El alma de guerrero?

¡Sí! Has perdido tu toque, aquello que te hacía especial … Y no pienso dejarte dirigir a ningún soldado hasta que lo recuperes.

¿Y si no lo recupero?

Lo recuperarás … Sólo necesitas un tiempo para poner tus ideas en orden. – Malik cogió una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. - La sucesión de hechos no te ha sido favorable … Pero tranquilo, lo tengo todo planeado. En cuanto estés bien, te unirás a Arsalan y ambos aprenderéis.

Pero si ya le has enseñado a él cosas que yo desconozco …

Bah … Lo que está aprendiendo es puro relleno. Eso puedes aprenderlo en cualquier momento. – Haciendo una pausa, dio un sorbo al vino. – Lo importante lo estoy reservando para cuando los dos estéis en condiciones.

¿No se supone que no deberías beber?

¿Por qué?

Por tus problemas de …

¿Corazón? ¡Ja! Tranquilo, lo que el Simurgh me hizo no fue sólo temporal. Conforme sus marcas cicatrizan, me siento más fuerte. Además, los médicos dicen que mientras no abuse, siempre puedo beber una copa.

Ya veo …

Y tú de lo tuyo … ¿Cómo vas?

¿Cómo esperas que esté? Estuvisteis todos presentes … Seguro que Arsalan se reiría de mí.

Cyrus, Arsalan te respeta. Se preocupó por ti y está preocupado por el rechazo que sientes hacia él.

¡Pues si no quiere que le rechace, que se aleje de MI chica!

¿Desde cuándo Kaileena es TU chica? – Cyrus miró al suelo. Malik tenía razón. – Cyrus, esto ya se te advirtió. Kaileena no va a estar esperándote siempre. Si tú no estás dispuesto a dar el paso, ella está en su derecho de comenzar una nueva relación con otro hombre.

Es que no entiendo qué ve en él …

Tiene un físico parecido al tuyo, con la diferencia de que es mucho más afectivo y servicial.

Ahora resulta que soy un antipático …

No, no es eso. Pero Arsalan es muy cortés y a ti te cuesta mucho expresar tus sentimientos.

Ya …

Malik veía a Cyrus muy afectado. Quizás la idea de darle celos no era la más adecuada para llamar su atención. En lugar de motivarse para recuperar a Kaileena, la estaba dando por perdida. No quería cargarle con más problemas, pero debía hablar con él sobre algo que le comentó el Anciano tras examinar su herida. Algo grave.

Oye … Sé que igual no es el momento. Pero ahora que estamos hablando tranquilamente, tengo que comentarte algo.

¿De qué se trata?

El Anciano habló conmigo en privado tras examinar tu herida … Y hay algo que es mejor que sepas.

¿El qué?

Esto no es definitivo, ni mucho menos … No sabemos el alcance de tu lesión. Pero es posible que tengas ciertos problemas a la hora de engendrar un hijo …

Cyrus no respondió. Apartó la mirada y se quedó mirando al vacío. Malik esperaba haber elegido las palabras adecuadas. Pero el ver a su hermano reaccionar de ese modo le estaba preocupando.

Escucha, si eso ocurriese, ten por seguro que te pondré en manos de los mejores médicos de toda Persia. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

Déjalo, no importa …

Pero, tú querías tener hijos.

¿Y con quién voy a tenerlos si Kaileena está con Arsalan? – Cyrus suspiró y trató de ponerse en pie. – Gracias por tu interés, Malik. Pero dudo que puedas hacer mucho por mí.

Oye, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. – Malik se levantó y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie mientras cogía las muletas. – Siempre te he ayudado.

Pues apártale de ella. Hazlo si de verdad quieres ayudarme.

Cyrus, sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Entonces no me sirves de ayuda …

Sin mirarle a la cara, Cyrus se marchó de allí cabizbajo. No tenía suficiente con Kaileena y Arsalan, sino que Malik le había dado una noticia desagradable. Pero se lo veía venir. De un golpe así no se puede salir ileso y sin consecuencias. Decaído, pasó el resto del día en sus aposentos.

Caída ya la noche, Cyrus no fue a cenar con los demás. Arsalan les había convencido de ir a la ciudad a ver los festejos de los campesinos, alegando que se divertirían mucho. Malik estaba preocupado por él. No quería que se aislase de su propia Familia y mucho menos que dejase de comer por ello.

Farah le convenció para que ,esta vez, fuera ella quien hablase con él. Quizás lograba hacerle entrar en razón. Así que, mientras Malik se daba un baño, ella fue a llevarle a Cyrus un plato de comida, con la esperanza de poder hablar con él. Llegó a su puerta, puso su mejor cara y llamó.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Cyrus desde dentro, apático.

Soy yo, Farah. – Dijo ella, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta. Cyrus le dio permiso para entrar y se aproximó hasta su cama. – Te he traído algo de comida, por si tienes hambre …

Gracias.

Malik me ha contado lo de esta mañana … - Farah se sentó en el borde de la cama, hablándole a Cyrus en un tono dulce y acogedor. – Está preocupado por ti.

Pues dile que no se preocupe. Estoy bien.

¿Seguro? Porque yo te veo muy decaído.

¿Qué más da como esté? Eso no importa.

A las personas que te queremos sí nos importa.

Olvídalo, Farah.

No, Cyrus. No podemos olvidarlo. Desde que Arsalan ha llegado no comes con nosotros. Te aíslas. Y Malik empieza a temer que te apartes de tu propia Familia por una simple disputa con tu nuevo hermano.

Ese "nuevo hermano" me ha arrebatado a la mujer a la que amo … - Le dijo él, dándole la espalda.

Cyrus … Sabes que soy la primera que quiere verte con Kaileena. – Farah colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cyrus en señal de amistad. – No me parece bien lo que está haciendo. Pero han pasado dos años … Esto era de esperar.

Todos me decís lo mismo. Eso no me ayuda.

Escucha, a mí puedes contarme lo que sea. Sabes que te escucharé.

Farah, yo sólo quiero a Kaileena … Le pedí que esperase porque quería que el entorno para nuestra reunión fuera el mejor. Lo había preparado todo. Sólo estaba esperando a que se calmasen las cosas para poder estar a solas con ella, poder hablar sin interrupciones … ¡Y llega ese ladrón de pacotilla y con solo un par de frases bonitas se marcha con él! – Cyrus se estaba desahogando. Farah era la voz de la lógica de los cuatro, y ella podría aconsejarle. – Le supliqué que no lo hiciera … ¡Sabes que lo hice! Y me dio la espalda … ¡Pasó de mí!

¿Has pensado que puede que sólo esté utilizando a Arsalan para darte celos?

¿Celos? – Cyrus recordó lo que su padre le dijo. Pero tal era el odio que le tenía a Arsalan, que poco le importaba qué estuviesen haciendo o por qué. La cuestión era que se había interpuesto entre Kaileena y él. – Farah, si Kaileena busca llamar mi atención acercándose a otro hombre estará demostrando ser la misma buscona que era cuando era la Emperatriz. ¡Y luego pretenderá que confíe en ella!

A lo mejor sólo lo hace porque está desesperada con tus constantes acobardamientos cada vez que tenéis una oportunidad …

Eso te lo ha dicho ella, ¿verdad?

¡No! Yo sólo digo que …

¿Eso es lo que piensa? ¡¿Todo el progreso que hemos logrado desde que se anuló su matrimonio con Karsham sirve para esto?

Cyrus, relájate …

¡No me relajo! ¡Estoy furioso!

Escucha, vamos a ir a las fiestas que hay en la ciudad. Arsalan es muy presumido. Seguro que alardeará de sus aventuras delante de los campesinos. Aprovecha entonces para hablar con Kaileena.

¿Y qué voy a decirle? "Kaileena, eres una golfa que se refriega con el primer hombre que pasa."

Como le digas eso te vas a ganar una bofetada …

Es lo que siento.

Mira, dile lo que debas decirle. Si no te parece bien lo que está haciendo, díselo. ¡Pero no con esas palabras! Tienes que mantener la calma.

Ya …

Venga, vístete. Vendremos a buscarte dentro de un rato.

Farah abandonó los aposentos de Cyrus para poder prepararse. Al cabo de un rato, las dos parejas estaban reunidos en la entrada de Palacio, listos para ir a los festejos.

Malik vestía su típico pantalón azul, camisa blanca abierta a la altura del pecho y chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, además de sus botas y guantes marrones. Farah llevaba una camisa blanca con detalles dorados, de manga larga, que una vez debajo del pecho, se separaba, dejando el ombligo al descubierto, y unos pantalones bombachos, blancos también. Kaileena iba con un vestido típico hindú que le había regalado Farah, con un top dorado y una falda roja con detalles dorados y un tul del mismo diseño que la falda que le cubría el brazo derecho. Así, nadie vería su venda. Arsalan, por su parte, iba con su atuendo de ladrón, siempre fiel a su estilo.

Cyrus llegó unos minutos más tarde. No tenía buena cara, pero al ver a Kaileena cogida del brazo de Arsalan, esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Se había puesto su armadura con la camisa blanca encima y una bufanda. Eso realzaba su musculoso cuerpo, pero Kaileena ni se fijó.

Los cinco comenzaron a descender hacia la ciudad. Arsalan y Kaileena iban delante, charlando de sus cosas. Cyrus iba detrás con Malik y Farah, que iban siguiendo su paso. Estaba incómodo, iba con dos parejas y él no tenía a nadie.

Gracias por esperarme. – Cyrus se sentía un estorbo. No podía seguir el ritmo de los demás en su estado. – Esos dos ni se han parado a preguntar cómo estoy.

No se lo tengas en cuenta. – Farah, ante todo, quería ser cortés con él.- Te sienta muy bien ese atuendo.

Ella ni se ha fijado …

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, contemplaron asombrados las calles iluminadas por los farolillos que marcaban el camino hacia la plaza principal. La gente, al verlos, corría a saludarles y felicitarles por haber salvado Persia. Algunos se paraban a hablar con Arsalan, felicitándoles por ser Príncipe, otros con Malik y Farah, preguntándoles por su bebé y pidiéndoles consejo. Incluso hubo quien se paró a felicitar a Kaileena por su gran intervención en la batalla trayendo a los Daevas al combate. Pero a Cyrus … Ni una palabra.

Llegaron a la plaza y se quedaron maravillados. Los campesinos habían organizado una auténtica fiesta. Puestos de comida, juegos para todos, música, bailes … ¡Incluso había un escenario! Aquello estaba abarrotado de gente. Hermosas doncellas iban y venían con bandejas de deliciosos manjares y jarras de vino. No tardaron en acercarse a ellos a ofrecerles un bocado. Aceptaron encantados y Arsalan les invitó a integrarse más en la fiesta.

Malik y Farah se acercaron a un puesto de comida mientras Arsalan probaba suerte en unos juegos. A pesar de que habían cenado, querían probar los platos de aquellos mercaderes. Malik pidió un plato variado de diferentes carnes hechas al fuego. Pidió una cerveza para él y dio un sorbo, manchándose la barba de espuma, algo que provocó la risa en Farah.

¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Le preguntó él, limpiándose.

De nada, de nada … - Con una mirada seductora, le quitó la jarra y bebió un poco también.

¿Estás buscando provocarme?

Puede …

Cuando lleguemos a nuestros aposentos … - Malik se acercó a Farah y le susurró algo al oído. - ¿Te parece bien?

¡Eres un pervertido!

Mira quién fue a hablar … - Cyrus llegó y se sentó junto a ellos. Malik lo veía decaído, así que intentó animarle haciendo que se uniera a ellos. - ¡Camarero! Servidle una buena jarra de cerveza al Príncipe Cyrus.

¡Enseguida!

Malik, no tengo ganas de beber … - Se negó él.

¡Oh, vamos! – Malik le rodeó con el brazo, muy animado. - ¡Bebe con tu hermano!

El camarero trajo la jarra y Malik se la dio a Cyrus, dando otro trago de la suya. Su hermano pequeño no la tocaba, pensando constantemente en Kaileena. Ella llegó acto seguido con Arsalan. Habían estado probando suerte en uno de los juegos, pero el destino no les fue favorable. Sin embargo, venían riendo a carcajadas.

Vaya, vaya … - Dijo Malik, sorprendido. - ¿De qué os reís vosotros dos?

¡Ha sido buenísimo! – Kaileena no podía parar de reír.

Soy un bruto. – Admitió Arsalan. – Estaba probando suerte en ese puesto donde hay que derribar unos botes para conseguir el premio.

¿Y qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Farah, curiosa, mientras apartaba lentamente la jarra de los labios de Malik cuando éste iba a beber para tomar ella un poco.

¡He sido tan bruto que le he dado a la pared y ha rebotado! – Dijo Arsalan, riéndose. - ¡Y me he dado en la cabeza!

¡Menudo manazas! – Se rió Malik.

Inténtalo tú a ver cómo lo haces, listo.

Seguro que los derribo todos. – Aseguró él, orgulloso.

¡Pues ahora vamos y probamos!

Mientras Arsalan y Malik discutían sobre quién ganaría, Kaileena desvió la mirada, en busca de Cyrus. No le había escuchado mencionar palabra alguna y cuando lo vio, se encontró con que la estaba mirando fijamente. Pero, al ver que ella no le decía nada, apartó la mirada, suspirando con desesperación.

Finalmente, Arsalan convenció a Malik para que probase que era mejor que él derribando botes. Le dieron al mercader una moneda de oro y les entregó tres pelotas a cada uno.

Ya verás, Farah. Te voy a conseguir uno de esos animales disecados. – Le dijo él, apuntando a su objetivo.

¿Un peluche? – Dedujo ella, desconcertada.

Como quieras llamarlos.

Malik, eres un poco bruto …

Malik lanzó sus tres disparos, pero no logró derribar todos los botes. Uno de ellos quedó en pie. Golpeó sobre la mesa indignado por sus fallos y miró a Arsalan, quien tampoco había conseguido tirarlos todos.

Lo siento, Farah … - Se disculpó Malik.

¡Ja! ¡No los has derribado todos! – Se burló Arsalan.

Al menos he tirado más que tú, guaperas.

Es verdad … ¡Maldita sea!

¿Podemos probar ahora el tiro con arco? – Preguntó Farah, entusiasmada.

Nunca he tirado con el arco … - Confesó Malik.

No pasa nada, yo te enseño.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Cyrus lucir triunfante un hermoso oso panda de peluche que había conseguido derribando todos los botes. Sonreía orgulloso, esperando que Kaileena fuese hasta él para felicitarle y entonces regalárselo. Pero en lugar de la reacción que esperaba, únicamente le miró, vagamente sorprendida.

¿Un oso de peluche, Cyrus? Yo habría cogido la espada para mí. Pero bueno, es tu decisión. – Arsalan cogió a Kaileena de la mano y continuó su camino. – Eres un poco infantil …

Cyrus suspiró de nuevo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, Arsalan ridiculizaba sus logros. Únicamente había conseguido ese peluche para Kaileena, y ella ni se había interesado.

¡Vaya, Cyrus! – Farah se acercó sorprendida. - ¡Es precioso!

Todo tuyo …

Sin ganas de nada, Cyrus le entregó a Farah el peluche y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de tiro. Ella, aunque triste por su intento fallido de llamar la atención de Kaileena, agradeció el peluche.

Una vez en la galería de tiro, el grupo se dividió. Farah y Malik por un lado, Arsalan y Kaileena por otro y, Cyrus, como era de esperar, solo. La Princesa estaba enseñándole a su marido cómo apuntar mientras Arsalan hizo un disparo desviado. La flecha salió volando, alejándose del blanco.

¡La puntería no es lo mío! – Se reía él.

¡Eh! ¡Le he dado! – Exclamó Malik tras realizar su primer disparo. No había dado en el centro de la diana, pero había conseguido alcanzarla. - ¡Le he dado! ¡Chúpate esa, Arsalan!

Muy bien, Malik. – Le felicitó Farah, orgullosa. Miró hacia donde estaba Cyrus, que se disponía a disparar. Un blanco perfecto. - ¡Vaya, Cyrus! No sabía que disparases tan bien.

Justo en el centro. – Aclaró él, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a Kaileena, tratando de hacerle ver que él era mejor que Arsalan. – Supera eso, Arsalan.

No conseguirás provocarme, hermanito. –Arsalan se encogió de hombros, aceptando su derrota. – Tienes mucha suerte en estas cosas. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen …

¿Qué?

"Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor."

Cyrus apretó los dientes, deseando partirle la cara a su hermano en aquel preciso instante. Malik y Farah observaron la escena, atónitos. Arsalan se estaba pasando y si seguía así, la noche podría acabar muy mal.

Tras calmarse los ánimos, continuaron probando en los diferentes juegos y Mientras paseaban por la plaza, uno de los miembros de la banda de música se acercó a ellos.

¡Sus altezas! – El hombre hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto. - ¿No bailáis con nosotros esta noche?

Me temo que no soy muy bailarín. – Admitió Malik.

Pues yo quiero bailar. – Le dijo Farah, insinuándole que bailasen un poco.

No me convencerás para esto, Farah.

Alteza, si vos lo permitís, uno de nuestros bailarines podría bailar con ella. – Sugirió el hombre. – Si dais vuestra aprobación, claro.

¿Aprobación? – Malik desvió la mirada hacia Farah y la vio observándole con cara de súplica.- Anda, ve y baila hasta cansarte.

¡Bien! ¿Me guardas el peluche?

Sabía que me tocaría cargar con él tarde o temprano.

¿Y vos, Emperatriz? – El hombre caminó hasta Kaileena. - ¿No queréis bailar?

No me sé los pasos.

No seríamos buenos anfitriones si no os enseñásemos. – Ofreció el hombre, tendiéndole la mano. - ¿Qué me decís?

¡Adelante! – La animó Arsalan.

Kaileena aceptó y se dirigió con Farah hacia la pista de baile. Dos bailarines se aproximaron y las saludaron inclinándose y besando su mano. La música comenzó y, poco a poco, la gente se unió al baile. Farah estaba disfrutando como una cría y Kaileena iba aprendiendo con rapidez los pasos.

Terminó la canción y Arsalan decidió acercarse para bailar con ella. Cyrus no podía bailar en su estado, así que se moría de celos. Farah, por su parte, corrió hacia Malik y le pidió que bailase con ella. Él se negó al principio, pero tras la insistencia de su Princesa, que tiraba de él, arrastrándole a la pista, no le quedó más remedio que dejar el peluche sobre una silla y unirse a ella.

Estuvieron un buen rato bailando, disfrutando como nunca, mientras Cyrus les miraba apoyado en un árbol. No hubiera pasado nada si sólo hubiesen bailado juntos. Pero, cuando la última canción finalizó, Kaileena se lanzó y besó a Arsalan, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Esto sorprendió al ladrón, pero no dudó en responder a su gesto.

La cara de Cyrus era un poema. Había mirado justo en aquel preciso instante, después de estar toda la canción sin fijarse en ellos. Se había quedado completamente estático, con la mirada clavada en ellos dos, viendo como todas sus esperanzas de reconciliarse con Kaileena se esfumaban. Malik y Farah también les miraban, pero no asombrados, sino aterrados viendo la expresión de Cyrus.

Esto no me gusta … - Murmuró Malik.

Le han roto el corazón … ¡Se han pasado!

Conteniendo sus ganas de estrangular a Arsalan, Cyrus se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la fiesta en dirección al río. Automáticamente, cuando la gente se dispersó, Malik y Farah se acercaron a ellos y Farah se apartó con Kaileena, agarrándola del brazo.

Muy bonito tu numerito del beso, Kaileena.

Con eso, seguro que llamo su atención.

Uy, sí, ya creo que has llamado su atención … ¡Tanto, que se ha marchado!

¿Qué? – Kaileena miró hacia donde vio a Cyrus por última vez y descubrió que ya no estaba allí.

¡Más te vale ir a hablar con él ahora mismo! ¡Has metido la pata a base de bien!

Está bien, está bien … ¿Por dónde se ha ido?

¡Corre! – Le gritó Farah, señalándole una calle.

Kaileena se apresuró a buscar a Cyrus. Arsalan, que estaba junto a Malik, le miró brevemente, comprobando que él también estaba enfadado, a juzgar por su expresión, y decidió seguir a Kaileena.

Cyrus llegó a la playa, tiró las muletas y se sentó en la orilla del río. La imagen de Kaileena besando a Arsalan no se le iba de la cabeza. Minutos más tarde, la escuchó llamándole, y se apresuró a levantarse y alejarse de allí. Pero Kaileena le vio y comenzó a seguirle.

¡Cyrus! – Le llamaba ella, acercándose poco a poco. – Cyrus, ¿estás bien? – Pero Cyrus no le respondía.- ¡Cyrus!

Pero Cyrus, en lugar de responderle, se giró sin previo aviso y le propinó a Kaileena una dura bofetada en plena cara, haciéndola retroceder. Se llevó la mano al rostro, dolorida. Cyrus la miraba con ira reflejada en sus ojos.

¡¿A qué ha venido eso? – Exigió saber ella. - ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para abofetearme?

¡¿Me ignoras toda la noche y AHORA vienes a buscarme? ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu nuevo amiguito no besa lo suficientemente bien?

¡Ah! Así que es eso … ¡Estás celoso! – Acusó ella, sonriendo. – Te duele, ¿eh? ¡Te molesta que esté con otro hombre!

Maldita golfa …

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me has llamado?

Además de golfa, ¿estás sorda? ¿Quieres que te lo repita? ¡GOLFA!

A mí nadie me insulta … ¡¿Te enteras?

No es ningún insulto, Kaileena. ¡Es la pura verdad! Sigues siendo la misma fulana que se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le acerque.

Al menos Arsalan me da aquello que necesito. – Respondió ella, orgullosa, insinuando que se había acostado con él.

Eres una maldita ramera …

¡Vuelve a repetir eso y …!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Torturarme como a tus prisioneros de la Isla? ¿O tal vez invocar algún poder de los tuyos? ¡Ay, no! Espera … ¡Ya no los tienes!

¡Te voy a …!

¡Eh! ¡Quietos! – Arsalan llegó y los separó, interponiéndose entre ambos … una vez más. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

¡Deja de entrometerte!

Y, de un puñetazo, Cyrus apartó a Arsalan de su camino. El ladrón cayó al suelo, sangrando por el labio superior. Cyrus había estallado con él. Se lo había buscado. Kaileena corrió a socorrerle, lo que avivó la furia de Cyrus.

Eso. ¡Corre a su lado!

Cyrus, ¡te estás pasando! – Amenazó ella mientras atendía a Arsalan.

¿Yo me estoy pasando? ¿Y tú qué has hecho? No eres la más indicada para acusarme.

¡Eres un idiota!

¿Idiota? ¡Pues te voy a decir lo que este idiota tenía planeado! Dentro de una semana habrá una lluvia de estrellas. – Cyrus señaló al cielo conforme hablaba, apuntando una y otra vez con el dedo el inmenso manto estrellado que se cernía sobre ellos.- Tenía pensado llevarte río arriba hasta unas preciosas cascadas para verlas y hablar. Tenía pensado pedirte perdón por todo y arreglar lo nuestro. ¡Incluso iba a leer tu estúpido diario otra vez para que te callaras! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Va a ser que no. ¡Lo nuestro se acabó!

¿Acabarse? ¡Si ni siquiera estamos juntos, pedazo de imbécil!

¡Y nunca lo estaremos! – Sentenció él. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero no había dicho su última palabra. - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Vete despidiendo de esa visioncilla que te mostró Ormazd antes de resucitarte, porque ya tendría que haber ocurrido, y ahora, jamás ocurrirá. Se siente, Kaileena. ¡Te quedas sin final feliz!

¿Cómo sabes tú …?

¿Que Ormazd te enseñó una hermosa visión donde estábamos casados y esperábamos un hijo?- Cyrus estaba empleando el sarcasmo de un modo alarmante. - Me lo dijo un pajarito. Adiós, Kaileena. ¡Qué te lo pases bien con tu nuevo amante!

¡Vete al infierno!

¡Estoy en él desde que apareciste en mi vida!

Cyrus se marchó de allí, enfurecido. Kaileena le observó marcharse, con expresión de ira. Arsalan, aún desde el suelo, la miraba petrificado. Pero, una vez que Cyrus desapareció, se vino abajo, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquel plan para darle celos a Cyrus había terminado como ella temía. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de su tremendo error al provocarle.

Tranquila, Kaileena. – Arsalan corrió a consolarla y la abrazó. – Lo siento, lo siento …

De nada servirían sus disculpas. Arsalan había destrozado la relación que tenían. Nunca debió meterse en medio, y mucho menos tentar a Kaileena a darle celos a Cyrus, sabiendo que éste estaba muy irritable tras la muerte de su padre. Había metido la pata.

Lejos de allí, Cyrus había salido de la ciudad, queriendo alejarse de Kaileena tanto como pudiera. Después de horas caminando, llegó al Templo de Ormazd. Abatido y derrotado, se adentró en la sala principal y contempló la gran estatua del Dios que vigilaba los restos mortales de su padre. Desolado, se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la estatua, y comenzó a llorar, apoyado en el pedestal, mientras se lamentaba y maldecía a Kaileena y a Arsalan.

Sus lamentos llegaron a oídos de Hassan, que se había trasladado allí tras el funeral del Rey Shahraman. El Sumo Sacerdote, alertado por el llanto de Cyrus, se acercó a comprobar la identidad del visitante nocturno. Iba con una simple vela, así que necesitó acercarse bastante para poder verle.

Con sólo ver sus vestimentas, supo quién era. Estaba completamente desmoralizado, llorando sin consuelo junto a la tumba de su padre. Cyrus nunca había sido fiel a su religión. Apenas había pisado un Templo, y mucho menos había rezado a los Dioses. Para él, aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

De pequeño siempre rezaba para que su padre le quisiera, pero, con el tiempo, la fe que tenía depositada en sus Dioses se fue desvaneciendo. Sin embargo, Hassan, como Sacerdote que era, estaba obligado a escucharle y ayudarle si así lo deseaba. Al fin y al cabo ... Había acudido al Templo.

Príncipe Cyrus, ¿qué ocurre?

Mi vida es un infierno … - Murmuró él entre sollozos. – No tengo motivos para vivir …

Eh, no digáis eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todo el esfuerzo y la ilusión que he empleado en hacer bien las cosas no me han servido para nada …

¿A qué os referís?

Kaileena … - Dijo, brotando más lágrimas de sus ojos. – La he perdido …

Oh … - Hassan no sabía qué decirle. Aquella relación era muy peculiar y no se aproximaba a nada que hubiese visto antes. – Venid, os daré algo para calmaros.

Con la ayuda de Hassan, Cyrus se puso en pie y le siguió. En aquel momento, tenía demasiadas preguntas sin resolver. Si Ormazd realmente quería que Kaileena y él estuviesen juntos, ¿por qué permitió que Arsalan se entrometiese? ¿Por qué la dejó estar con él? Eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Sin embargo, Hassan era el que mejor sabía interpretar la voluntad de los Dioses, y sólo él podría darle una explicación y, quizás, darle algún motivo por el que vivir …


	47. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46: Lluvia de estrellas**

La noche no podía haber terminado peor. Tal y como les habían advertido, Cyrus había reaccionado justo del modo contrario al que Kaileena y Arsalan esperaba. Había discutido con ella hasta el punto de cortar con aquella relación. Todas las esperanzas que podían tener en verles reconciliados se habían esfumado.

Cuando Malik y Farah llegaron a la playa y vieron a Arsalan sentado en la arena, consolando a Kaileena, no necesitaron hacer ninguna pregunta. Se acercaron a ellos y se arrodillaron a su lado. Kaileena corrió a abrazar a su fiel amiga, dejando ver la marca de la bofetada que Cyrus le había propinado durante su discusión. Malik miró a Arsalan. Éste apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Te dije que iría a por ella.

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo … - Se maldecía Arsalan, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

- Ven, Kai … - Malik rodeó a Kaileena con el brazo, tratando de animarla. – Regresemos a Palacio, ¿vale?

Kaileena asintió entre sollozos, incapaz de parar de llorar. Poco a poco, regresaron a Palacio y la dejaron en sus aposentos. Malik esperó pacientemente a que se durmiese mientras Farah atendía la herida de Arsalan.

Una vez Kaileena cayó dormida, Malik apartó el pelo de su cara y observó detenidamente la marca de la bofetada que Cyrus le había dado. Tenía su mano dibujada en su piel. Había estallado con ella, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. No debería haberla dejado actuar así. A veces, hasta los Consejeros de un Rey necesitan que les aconsejen sobre sus propias decisiones.

Cyrus no pasó la noche en Palacio. Estuvo hablando con Hassan durante horas, dejando salir todo su dolor, buscando consejo. El Sacerdote le escuchaba atentamente, tratando de darle respuestas a sus numerosas preguntas.

Cuando el Sol salió a la mañana siguiente, Malik se despertó junto a su amada Princesa. Cada día se sentía más recuperado. Se había despertado con la necesidad de hacer algo arriesgado, algo excitante que le pusiera los pelos de punta. Tuvo una idea. Pero si quería hacerlo, tendría que evitar despertar a Farah.

Con cuidado, se apartó de su lado, observando cómo dormía profundamente. Era preciosa. Daba gracias a los Dioses por tenerla a su lado. No había mejor madre para su hijo. Hermosa, leal, fiel, gentil y bondadosa. Lo tenía todo.

Se vistió corriendo y salió de puntillas de la habitación con las botas en la mano. Sin que nadie lo viera, descendió hasta la ciudad con su caballo. Los campesinos aún dormían tras la fiesta de la noche anterior. Llegó a los acantilados que limitaban el territorio de Babilonia.

Aún era temprano y la brisa helada acentuaba el frío matinal. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie le estaba mirando. Rápidamente, se despojó de su ropa, la metió en una de las alforjas que llevaba su caballo y se acercó al borde del precipicio. Estaba muy alto. Sintió su corazón acelerarse con sólo pensar en saltar. Pero, ¿por qué imaginar algo cuando puedes hacerlo?

Decidido, Malik dio un brinco y se tiró al vacío. Entró en el agua salpicando mucho, agitando las aguas del tranquilo río. En el momento en que rozó su piel, sintió que estaba más vivo que nunca. El agua estaba helada, podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba para mandar oleadas de calor hacia sus brazos y piernas. Abrió los ojos para contemplar las numerosas burbujas subir hacia la superficie.

Cuando se vio sin aire, subió para poder respirar. Al sacar la cabeza del agua, dio una bocanada inmensa, llenando sus pulmones. _"Sí, ¡esto es vida!", _pensó. Se sentía bien. Hacía tantos años que no podía hacer ejercicio prolongado que sólo el hecho de haber aguantado la respiración bajo el agua le animaba a seguir.

Comenzó a nadar a toda prisa hacia la orilla. Cruzó toda la bahía para ello, llegando poco a poco hasta su objetivo. Su caballo ya le esperaba en la playa. Aquel animal estaba muy bien adiestrado. Recuperando el aliento, salió del agua y cogió una toalla para secarse. Una vez se secó las piernas, cogió sus pantalones, se los puso, y se sacudió la cabeza con la toalla, despeinándose. Se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y miró al horizonte. No estaba cansado, a pesar de la gran distancia recorrida. Ahora, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando se disponía a regresar, vio que alguien se acercaba hacia él. Era Kaileena. Le extrañó verla allí tan temprano. Pero no era el único. A ella también le sorprendió encontrarle en la playa, con el torso descubierto y empapado.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- No he podido dormir … - Malik la veía afligida. Estaba dolida por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. – Necesitaba despejarme y vine aquí a pasear.

- Ya veo … ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

- He visto tu caballo pasar y lo he seguido, nada más ... – Kaileena se detuvo a observarle con atención. - ¿Has estado nadando?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¿Con este frío?

- Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¡Me siento vivo, Kaileena! Hacía años que no me sentía tan bien.

- Me alegro por ti …

- Todo esto es gracias a ti. – Le dijo, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. – Tú me salvaste.

- ¡Deja de decir que yo te salve! – Kaileena se apartó, irritada. – No fui yo quien te salvó, fue el Simurgh.

- ¿Acaso el Simurgh me habría devuelto a la vida de no ser porque escuchó tus lamentos? – Insistió él. - ¿De verdad crees que se habría planteado siquiera el comprobar si mi alma era pura? – Kaileena no le respondió, sólo apartó la mirada. – No lo es, Kaileena. De más sé yo que he cometido barbaridades por las que los Dioses me juzgarán cuando llegue el momento. Pero si estoy aquí, es gracias a ti. Te debo la vida y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Así que cuando necesites algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo, sea lo que sea.

- Entonces, quiero que hagas algo por mí. – Malik no esperaba aquella respuesta. – Así saldarás tu deuda.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Habla con Hassan. Quiero recuperar mi puesto de Sacerdotisa …

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar!

- ¡Has dicho que harías lo que fuera! – Acusó ella, encarándose ante él.

- ¡Pero no sentenciar tu relación con Cyrus al olvido por una simple discusión!

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros, Malik! ¡Se acabó! ¡No quiero saber nada más de romances! Y puesto que no puedo regresar al lugar al que pertenezco, lo más parecido es que sea Sacerdotisa.

- ¿Lugar al que perteneces? – Malik sujetó a Kaileena por los brazos, mirándola a los ojos. – Kai, tu lugar es éste, ¡Babilonia! Eres …

- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera parte de tu Familia! ¡No lo soy! – Y con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió dándole la espalda. – Y jamás lo seré.

- Kaileena … Para Farah y para mí tú eres una más de la Familia. Lo único que queremos es verte felizmente casada con Cyrus.

- Eso jamás ocurrirá … Yo ya me he hecho a la idea. Cuanto antes lo hagáis vosotros, mejor …

- Si es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sólo te pido que lo medites detenidamente … Ya sabes que si conviertes en Sacerdotisa, esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a asumir.

- Como quieras … Hablaré con él esta tarde.

Cyrus despertó en la habitación donde había estado charlando con Hassan. Estaba sobre unos cojines que había usado como cama, cubierto con una manta. Se levantó frotándose los ojos y vio al Sacerdote acercarse a él con el desayuno.

- Buenos días. Espero que tengáis hambre.

- No mucha, la verdad …

- Pues tenéis que comer.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

- No era seguro que regresarais a Palacio en mitad de la noche en vuestro estado.

- Lo sé …

- Venga, comed. Tengo que ir al Templo de Palacio. Os acompañaré.

Cyrus comió algo de alimento y se puso en marcha. El Sacerdote le acompañó hasta las puertas de Palacio, donde se separaron. De camino a sus aposentos, se cruzó con Arsalan, que lo estaba buscando.

- ¡Eh, Cyrus!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Oye … Lo que pasó ayer … Kaileena no tiene la culpa. Fue todo idea mía. Sólo queríamos darte celos para que te decidieras a hablar con ella.

- Pues ahora te quedas con ella. Habértelo pensado dos veces antes de entrometerte entre nosotros dos.

- Pero Cyrus …

- No hay peros que valgan. Puedes estar orgulloso.

Arsalan se había ganado el odio de su hermano de por vida. Jamás le perdonaría por eso. Era comprensible. Había estado jugando con fuego y estaba advertido sobre lo que podría ocurrir. Sin embargo, no era capaz de soportar el remordimiento de haber destruido una relación.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos se reunieron en el gran comedor. Cyrus ya estaba allí cuando Kaileena llegó, sentado en su asiento. Los huéspedes habían ido llenando el resto de sitios. Malik y Farah estaban sentados juntos, Arsalan, junto a ellos, y Cyrus enfrente, con los hermanos de Farah.

- Cyrus, ese es mi asiento. – Le reprochó ella.

- No veo que lleve tu nombre.

- Siempre me siento ahí.

- No pienso levantarme, si es lo que pretendes. – Se negó él, sin mirarla. – Aún quedan sitios libres.

- En la otra punta de la mesa.

- No seré yo quien se siente alejado de mi Familia. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy miembro de la Familia Real, tú no.

- Anda, Kai … - Interrumpió Farah, temiendo que empezasen a discutir. – Siéntate con nosotros.

- Sí. – Insistió Malik. – Te haremos un hueco …

- Malik y Farah se echaron a un lado, dejando a Kaileena un hueco para sentarse entre ellos. Cyrus y ella no dejaban de mirarse. La tensión en el ambienta era más que evidente. Temían que alguno de los dos comenzase una disputa. Pero, claro … Cyrus deseaba vengarse, y estaba dispuesto a humillar a Kaileena delante de los demás.

- Bueno, Kaileena, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora? – Le preguntó sonriendo. - ¿Irte a un burdel a probar suerte? – Todos le miraron boquiabiertos. - ¿O quizás montarás una orgía en tus aposentos?

- Te estás pasando … - Masculló ella, amenazante.

- ¿Pasarme? ¿Yo? No veo qué hay de malo en decir la verdad. Una ramera es una ramera …

El discurso de Cyrus se vio interrumpido por un suceso que desataría su ira. Kaileena le había tirado su copa de vino a la cara, manchándole la camisa. Sin embargo, no se movió … Nada. Únicamente sonrió.

- Supongo que eso confirma lo que digo. – Dijo él, bebiendo un poco de vino de su copa. – Te duele, ¿verdad? Te molesta que la gente sepa cómo eres realmente. Dime una cosa, ¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado a lo largo de tu vida?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Sigues siendo el que menos placer me ha dado.

- No decías lo mismo cuando estábamos en la cama hace dos años … - Bromeó él, cortando un filete en su plato.

- Deberías saber que soy muy buena fingiendo. – Cyrus la miró. – A ver si te suena esto … ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sigue! ¡Dame más, más!

- Mientras Kaileena realizaba su "gran" interpretación, los demás la miraban atónitos. Malik sostenía su copa, alucinado, incapaz de beber. Arsalan estaba perplejo.

- Dime que esto no está pasando. – Le dijo a Farah en voz baja.

- Tú calla …

La interpretación de Kaileena continuó unos segundos más. Cyrus la miraba muy serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te resulta familiar? ¿Te excita? – Le preguntó, sonriendo. – Oh … Espera … ¡No puedes! Tu soldadito ya no funciona …

- ¡Serás …!

Cyrus dio un salto por encima de la mesa para abalanzarse sobre Kaileena, pero Arun y Kalim lo sujetaron corriendo. Malik ordenó que lo llevasen fuera de inmediato. Él salió tras ellos. Cyrus forcejeaba con los hermanos de Farah, insultando a Kaileena y maldiciéndola. La puerta se cerró, pero aún se podían escuchar sus gritos.

- ¡Cyrus, contrólate! – Malik comenzó a sacudir a Cyrus. - ¡Calma!

- ¡¿Qué me calme? ¡La voy a matar!

- Cyrus, entendemos que estés enfadado con ella. – Le dijo Kalim. – Pero esto no te dará ninguna satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Disfrutaré a horrores destrozando su reputación!

- Cyrus, tranquilízate. – Insistió Malik. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Cyrus lograse recuperar el control, pero ello no evitaría que se viniese abajo. – Dejadnos solos. – Kalim y Arun regresaron al comedor. Cyrus se dejó caer sobre la pared hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. – Tranquilo …

- Se burla de mí …

- Se lo has puesto en bandeja, Cyrus. – Malik se sentó a su lado. – Entiendo que esto te duela, pero no puedes perder el control de ese modo.

- Me ha insultado, Malik.

- Y tú a ella. Escucha, es normal que reacciones así. Pero no solucionarás nada insultándola. Debéis hablarlo.

- ¡No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra!

- Cyrus … Kaileena me ha pedido que hable con Hassan.

- ¿Con Hassan? – Se extrañó Cyrus. - ¿Para qué?

- Quiere volver a ser Sacerdotisa. – A Cyrus pareció iluminarse la cara. – Ya sabes lo que eso significa. – Malik miró a Cyrus. Parecía estar pensando en algo. - ¿Cyrus?

- Discúlpame un momento …

Cyrus entró de nuevo en el comedor, sospechosamente relajado. Malik y los demás le miraban desconfiados, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer. Sin decir ni una palabra, fue a dos puntos de la mesa y cogió dos jarras de vino. Kaileena ni le miraba. Volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando, a pasar junto a ella, vertió todo el vino sobre su cabeza, empapándola por completo.

- Espero que esto te baje los humos. – Le susurró al oído, sonriendo. Ella se había quedado completamente atónita. – Con ese carácter dudo que puedas ser Sacerdotisa otra vez, ramera …

Orgulloso de su hazaña, Cyrus se frotó las manos y abandonó el comedor bajo la asombrada mirada de los demás. Kaileena le observó alejarse, enfurecida. Los demás giraron la cabeza y la miraron. Temían que quisiera salir corriendo tras él para vengarse.

- Emperatriz, tomad. – Asha, que había estado presente, corrió a ofrecerle una toalla. – Secaos.

Kaileena arrancó la toalla de manos de Asha, indignada. Los demás podían verla a punto de explotar.

- ¿Kaileena? – Farah se atrevió a hablarle mientras se secaba. - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo voy a matar …

- Kaileena, tranquilízate. – Intervino Malik, colocándole las manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¡¿Tranquilizarme? - Kaileena se levantó, encarándose con él. - ¡¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho?

- Lo he visto del mismo modo que he visto el numerito que le has montado con tus gemidos y burlándote de él por sus heridas. – Aclaró él, tajante.

- ¡Me ha insultado! ¡¿Pretendías que me callase?

- ¡Pues sí! Después de cómo te has portado no creo que estés en situación de atacarle.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Kaileena, Cyrus se equivocará muchas veces. ¡Pero esta vez la que se ha equivocado eres tú! ¡Y no pienso apoyarte a ti cuando él está por los suelos por lo que le has hecho!

- ¡¿Hacerle, yo?

- ¡Sí, Kaileena! Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

- ¡¿A qué? – Exigió saber ella, esperando que Malik no supiera responder.

- Al beso. – Interrumpió Farah, levantándose. – Cyrus ya se fue enfureciendo durante los festejos porque no le hacías caso y Arsalan ridiculizaba todo lo que hacía para tratar de llamar tu atención. Pero aquel beso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y con razón …

- ¡¿Estáis insinuando que estáis con él? – Kaileena estaba indignada. Sus amigos no la apoyaban. No se lo podía creer. Furiosa, le tiró a Farah la toalla y se marchó de allí. – Esto es increíble … ¡Increíble!

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Los asistentes se habían quedado en silencio. Arsalan no era capaz de continuar viendo como toda su Familia discutía por su culpa. Desde que había llegado, sólo había creado problemas.

- Voy a hablar con ella. – Dijo, levantándose.

- ¡¿Qué? – Malik le agarró del brazo. – No, no. Tú eres el último que debe intervenir.

- ¡Yo he provocado todo esto!

- No te escuchará. – Advirtió Farah.

- Al menos, lo intentaré.

Arsalan no sabía donde se metía. Decidido, fue a los aposentos de Kaileena para hacerla entrar en razón. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y la encontró sentada en la cama.

- Kaileena …

- ¡No! – Le interrumpió ella, antes de que pudiera decir nada. – Ni se te ocurra decir nada. ¡No quiero oír una palabra más al respecto!

- Pero …

- ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto! – Le gritó, levantándose. - ¡Esto ha pasado por ti y por tu estúpido plan!

- ¡Pero yo sólo …!

- ¡He dicho que te calles!

Furiosa, Kaileena le atizó un puñetazo en plena nariz. Arsalan retrocedió, llevándose las manos a la cara. Sangraba tanto por la nariz como por el labio. La miró un instante y se marchó.

Malik y Farah acababan de llegar a sus aposentos cuando Arsalan llamó a la puerta. No sabía a quién más acudir en aquel momento.

- ¡¿Arsalan? – Se sorprendió Malik al abrirle la puerta. - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Teníais razón. No debí ir a hablar con ella …

- Ven, entra. – Farah tiró de él hacia el interior. – Deja que vea qué te ha hecho.

Farah sentó a Arsalan en una silla junto a la cama y buscó vendas y ungüentos. Con cuidado, apartó sus manos lentamente. Las tenía empapadas en sangre, al igual que la cara. Tratando de no hacerle daño, le limpió la sangre y procedió a sanar las heridas.

- Te ha golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. – Decía Farah. – Has tenido suerte de que no te haya roto la nariz.

- Pero, ¿podrás curarle? – Se preocupó Malik.

- Sí, tranquilo. No es tan grave como parece.

- Voy a hablar con ella … - Dijo Malik, abandonando la habitación.

- Ten cuidado. – Le advirtió Arsalan.

- Tranquilo, que conmigo no se atreverá.

Malik cerró la puerta, dejando a Arsalan y Farah solos. El nuevo Príncipe se alejó de ella, suspirando dolorido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Soy un estorbo …

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No he hecho más que dar problemas desde mi llegada. Quizás sería mejor que regresase a las calles …

- No digas tonterías, Arsalan. Te has metido en algo que te venía grande. Cyrus y Kaileena han dado mucha guerra, no te deprimas por eso.

Kaileena estaba maldiciendo a los Dioses mientras se sujetaba la mano con la que había golpeado a Arsalan. Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la cama. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y vio a Malik entrando.

- Eso te pasa por hacerte la dura frente a los demás. – Malik se acercó y se agachó frente a ella. – Déjame ver esa mano. – Pero ella apartó la mirada, negándose. –Kaileena, de nada sirve que te enfades conmigo. Sabes que te has equivocado esta vez. – Kaileena le miró tímidamente, confirmando sus palabras. – Enséñame la mano.

Suspirando, Kaileena le mostró a Malik su mano. Tenía los nudillos inflamados y un pequeño hematoma comenzaba a hacerse presente en dos dedos.

- No parece que haya ningún hueso roto. – Le dijo, soltándola. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado muda de pronto?

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – Murmuró con voz temblona.

- ¿Qué? – Malik no alcanzó a oírle.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Kaileena se inclinó sobre Malik, buscando consuelo. Él la abrazó, tratando de sosegarla. – Lo he estropeado todo …

- Tranquila, tranquila …

Malik se quedó allí un rato, tratando de consolar a Kaileena. Sabía que tarde o temprano cedería ante sus sentimientos. Ya no poseía la misma fortaleza que la antigua Emperatriz para evadir su dolor.

- Deberías disculparte. – Kaileena negó con la cabeza. Seguía estando furiosa con Cyrus por lo que le había dicho. – Al menos con Arsalan, Kaileena. Le has destrozado la cara.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Está bien …

Fueron a los aposentos de Malik y se reunieron con Farah y Arsalan. Aún continuaba sanando sus heridas. Al verla entrar, el Príncipe ladrón retrocedió, ya desconfiando de ella.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Preguntó.

- Ha venido a decirte algo. – Anunció Malik. - ¿Y bien, Kaileena?

- Lo siento … - Dijo ella en voz baja, mirando al suelo. – Siento haberte golpeado.

- Olvídalo …

- ¡No! Lo digo en serio. Me he equivocado contigo.

- Kaileena, yo empecé esto. No tienes por qué disculparte.

- No, Arsalan. La culpa de que Cyrus estallase fue mía. No debí besarte.

- Ya … - Pero Arsalan, para darle un toque de humor, añadió. – Aunque no besas nada mal, eh … - Farah le dio un codazo. - ¿Qué? Es la verdad … - Kaileena sonrió, Arsalan era un buen hombre. – Oye, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decirlo. ¿Vale?

- Sí.

- ¡Bien! Pues ya está solucionado. – Dijo Farah, aplaudiendo. - Ahora sólo queda que lo hables con Cyrus, ¿no crees, Kai?

Pero Kaileena no quiso responder. Se marchó sin decir nada, cabizbaja. Sabían que no cedería ante Cyrus, no después de todo lo ocurrido desde su traición. Ambos tenían motivos para negarse a pedir disculpas. Sin embargo, Malik temía que Cyrus pudiera jugársela a Kaileena como venganza. Ya había dado indicios de ello durante la comida y temía que fuera a más. Cyrus podía ser muy calculador cuando quería y, si se lo curraba, podría darle un golpe muy bajo a Kaileena.

Aquella noche, Malik no conseguía pegar ojo. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Cyrus podría hacer. Sabía que Kaileena no se vengaría, pero Cyrus … De él no estaba tan seguro. No paraba de moverse y a Farah comenzó a molestarle que diera tantas vueltas en la cama.

- Vamos a ver … - Farah se sentó y encendió una vela. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- No puedo dormir …

- Eso ya lo veo.

- Es que, Cyrus … - Malik se sentó apoyado en las almohadas. – Cuando le dije que Kaileena iba a volver a ser Sacerdotisa, se puso … pensativo.

- ¿Crees que trama algo?

- No lo sé … Temo que quiera vengarse de ella aprovechando eso.

- ¿Cómo?

- Boicoteando su ceremonia, por ejemplo …

- ¿Le crees capaz de hacer eso?

- Conociéndole, es capaz de eso y más …

- Quizás deberías hablar con él mañana. Pero, por ahora, trata de descansar. – Farah le besó en la cara. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches …

Mientras tanto, Cyrus meditaba en sus aposentos. Kaileena, Sacerdotisa … Analizaba la sucesión de los hechos detenidamente, calculando su última jugada. La ceremonia podría ser el momento perfecto. Después de aquello, Kaileena no se atrevería a volver a insultarle.

A la mañana siguiente, Malik fue en busca de Cyrus. No estaba en sus aposentos, no estaba en Palacio … ¡Había desaparecido! Preguntó a varios sirvientes que dijeron haberle visto dirigirse a la ciudad. Justo cuando iba a buscarle, lo vio regresando en su caballo.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo salir de Palacio sin tu aprobación? No soy ningún niño.

- No, después de cómo te marchaste ayer.

- ¿Has hablado ya con Hassan? – Le preguntó Cyrus, ignorando su reprimenda.

- ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¡¿Qué es lo que tramas?

- Tú dime cuándo será la ceremonia donde nombrarán a Kaileena Sacerdotisa.

- ¡No pienso contarte nada hasta que me expliques qué estás planeando!

- Ni hablar, que luego te vas de la lengua.

- Cyrus … - Malik se interpuso en su camino, mirándole amenazante. – O me dices qué estás planeando, o te pongo escoltas las 24 horas del día.

Cyrus le miró, desconfiado. Malik no iba a dejarle marchar. Tendría que hablar.

- Está bien … Te lo contaré. Pero ni una palabra … ¡A nadie!

Los dos hermanos fueron a un lugar apartado donde poder hablar, y allí, Cyrus le explicó a Malik su plan. Era su golpe final a aquella disputa. Malik le escuchó con atención, pero no parecía muy convencido.

- Cyrus, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

- Completamente. Lo tengo todo planeado.

- No creo que a Kaileena le haga gracia. Sé que quieres ponerle fin a esto … Pero, ¿tiene que ser así?

- Sí. Y si no me ayudas, lo haré igualmente.

- Escucha, sabes que te apoyo en esto. Esta vez no eres tú quien se ha equivocado. Pero eso me parece un tanto cruel …

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

- Está bien, está bien …

Durante los días siguientes, Cyrus y Kaileena no se dirigieron la palabra. Se evitaban el uno al otro constantemente. Durante las comidas ni se miraban. La tensión iba creciendo conforme se acercaba el día de la ceremonia.

Una mañana, se encontraron irremediablemente. Iban caminando por los pasillos de Palacio cuando, al doblar una esquina, chocaron. Cyrus llevaba una caja, que fue lo que amortiguó el golpe.

- ¡Eh! – Protestó él al chocar.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó ella, creyendo que era un sirviente. – Oh … Eres tú.

- Oh, genial … - Dijo él, ignorándola, agachándose para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído de la caja. – Menudo día.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, me apaño sólo. – Rechazó él. Se fijó en la mano de Kaileena, tenía una venda. - ¿Qué … te ha pasado en la mano?

- Un golpe, nada importante.

- Ajá …

- ¿Y esa caja?

- Son cosas viejas que voy a tirar. Dagas oxidadas, ropa, objetos rotos, una vieja armadura …

- Ya veo.

- Bueno … Yo … Tengo que irme. – Cyrus comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – Le llamó Kaileena, viendo que se había dejado una cosa en el suelo. – Te dejas el … - Un rayo pareció atravesarle cuando vio lo que se había caído de la caja. – El medallón …

- Oh, gracias.

Cyrus desapareció tras una puerta. Kaileena no podía creerlo. Iba a tirar el medallón. Iba a prescindir de él. Le asombraba cómo había pasado página tan rápido. Le asombraba y a la vez le dolía. Estaba claro que él no le pediría perdón nunca.

Y así, llegó el gran día para Kaileena. Esa misma noche sería nombrada Sacerdotisa. Ya estaba todo preparado para su ceremonia. Tras ella, habría una fiesta en el propio Templo. Toda la Corte Real asistiría. La única Consejera mujer del nuevo Rey tomaría posesión de su cargo la noche antes de la coronación, un cargo siempre ocupado por hombres. Aquello era algo insólito.

Kaileena se encontraba en sus aposentos, probándose su nueva túnica. Farah estaba allí con ella. Había evitado cualquier contacto con Cyrus en aquellos días. Quería pasar página. Para ella, todo lo relacionado con él quedaba en el pasado. Una vez fuera nombrada Sacerdotisa, sus problemas terminarían.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Radiante … - Farah suspiró, decepcionada con la actitud de su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Ya sabes lo que opino sobre esto … - Kaileena le dedicó una mirada de desagrado. - ¡Todo esto ha ocurrido porque besaste a Arsalan, Kaileena!

- Cyrus se habría enfadado de todos modos …

- ¡Pero no habría estallado de no ser porque te lanzaste sobre Arsalan! Aún estás a tiempo. ¡Pídele perdón y todo volverá a la normalidad!

- ¿Que le pida perdón YO a él? ¡¿Yo? ¡Aún sigo esperando una disculpa de hace dos años! No seré yo quien se disculpe.

Era inútil hacerla entrar en razón. Kaileena había esperado mucho tiempo y eso le daba motivos para no ser ella quien cediese. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Cyrus también tenía motivos para no ceder después de lo ocurrido.

Con la puesta de Sol, llegó el momento. Todos los miembros de la Corte Real y los invitados que asistirían a la ceremonia de coronación al día siguiente habían asistido. Malik, Farah y los demás estaban sentados en primera fila. Sin embargo, no había rastro de Cyrus. Tampoco esperaba verle allí.

La ceremonia no era nada nuevo para Kaileena. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Tuvo que leer varios textos sagrados, aceptar las leyes de los Sacerdotes y jurar cumplirlas siempre. Por último, Hassan le hizo una pequeña marca en el rostro con unas pinturas, a modo de rito de ritual.

Tras aquello, Kaileena tuvo que ir saludando a todos los presentes durante la fiesta. Aún trataba de asimilar lo que había hecho. Se acabó, todo llegaba a su fin. La fiesta estaba transcurriendo con normalidad y monotonía. Saludar a tal y agradecer a cual.

Cansada, se asomó a un balcón, contemplando las vistas mientras sostenía una copa de vino. Kaileena suspiró decepcionada consigo misma, con Cyrus, con todo en general …Todo hubiera sido un absoluto aburrimiento si no hubiera aparecido alguien inesperado allí. En efecto, era Cyrus.

- Bonita fiesta. – Le saludó él, mostrándose extrañamente cordial.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia? – Kaileena no le respondió. Sólo se dio la vuelta y continuó mirando el paisaje. Cyrus saltó sobre la barandilla del balcón y se colgó de este. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿A qué has venido?

- A saludar.

- No has estado en la ceremonia.

- No soy hombre de Templos. Lo mío no es rezar y esperar que los Dioses hagan las cosas por mí.

- Ya lo veo …

- Así que … Se acabaron los romances para ti, ¿eh?

- ¡Sabía que venías con esas intenciones! – Kaileena se alejó de él, buscando irse a un lugar donde no pudiera seguirla, pero él se interpuso en su camino. - ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Eh, calma!

- Si has venido para burlarte de mí, es mejor que te marches ya, Cyrus. ¡Lárgate!

- ¡Eh! Relájate. He venido para invitarte a dar un paseo.

- ¿Paseo? No, gracias.

- Oh, venga ya … ¡Me he tomado la molestia de traer los caballos!

- No voy a irme de mi fiesta, Cyrus.

- Vamos … ¡Sólo será un rato! Nadie se dará cuenta.

Kaileena no se fiaba de Cyrus. Después de tantos días en los que ambos se evitaban, era muy sospechoso que actuase de un modo tan alegre con ella. Se olía una trampa.

Desconfiada, le siguió hasta la entrada de Palacio, donde aguardaban sus caballos. Cyrus la ayudó a montar y la llevó hasta la playa. Entonces, se bajó del caballo y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, mostrándole un trozo de tela.

- ¿Para qué es eso?

- A partir de aquí, tengo que vendarte los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Kaileena no se fiaba.

- No puedo decirte nada. Todo a su debido tiempo.

- Más te vale que esto no sea una broma pesada, Cyrus … - Le advirtió ella mientras le colocaba la venda.

- Veamos … - Cyrus hizo varias muecas delante de Kaileena para comprobar si veía. – Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Sujetándole las manos, la fue llevando hasta un bote que había en la orilla. Con cuidado, le ayudó a subir y empujó el bote, subiéndose. Comenzó a remar, sonriendo misteriosamente, aunque Kaileena no podía verle.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Es un secreto. Ten paciencia.

- Cyrus, nos estamos alejando demasiado de Palacio.

- No pasará nada …

Kaileena suspiró desconfiada. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron hasta una torre de vigilancia. Cyrus ató el bote y lo acercó lo máximo posible hasta la plataforma. Entonces, salió y cogió a Kaileena de la mano para ayudarla a salir.

- Con cuidado. – Le decía mientras ponía los pies en tierra firme. – Bien, cuidado con las escaleras.

- ¿Escaleras?

- Tranquila, no te soltaré. Ve muy despacio. – Cyrus iba subiendo de espaldas, sujetando a Kaileena para que no tropezase. – Bien, muy bien.

- Espero que todo esto merezca la pena …

- Lo merece, créeme … - Llegaron a la sala de descanso que tenían los guardias en la planta superior y dejó a Kaileena en la puerta. – Espera aquí. – Tras entrar al interior, salir, y colocarse junto a ella, finalmente le dio permiso para quitarse la venda. – Ahora, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Kaileena se quitó la venda a toda prisa y abrió los ojos, temiendo lo que pudiera ver.

- ¡¿Qué?

Se quedó anonadada al ver donde estaba. Aquella era la torre abandonada donde Shahraman llevó a Cyrus poco antes de morir, la misma donde él fue concebido. La había limpiado y preparado él mismo para la ocasión.

Un montón de enormes cojines en el centro con una mesita al lado, donde había vino y frutas variadas, numerosas velas repartidas por toda la habitación, cortinas rojizas que le daban a aquella estancia un toque romántico … Y todo ello, cubierto de pétalos de diferentes flores.

Kaileena no podía creerlo. Estaba desconcertada, enfurecida. Mientras Cyrus observaba orgulloso su obra, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a descender hasta el bote. Después de todo lo que había pasado, las cosas que le había dicho … No podía creer que Cyrus se atreviese a jugar así con ella.

- ¡Eh, eh! – Cyrus corrió y se interpuso en su camino. - ¡¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo?

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Gastarme semejante broma … ¡Sabes de sobra que tengo normas que cumplir como Sacerdotisa! ¡Y tú pretendes tentarme!

- No pretendo tentarte … - Cyrus le pidió calma, estaba realmente alterada. – Escucha, te dije que tenía algo especial preparado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya me lo dijiste cuando discutimos en la playa!

- Te dije que tenía un motivo para hacerte esperar, que no te arrepentirías.

- Y lo haces justo en la noche que soy nombrada Sacerdotisa del Templo … ¡¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Acaso es una venganza por lo que hice con Arsalan?

- ¡No! – Cyrus la cogió de la mano. – No quiero acabar mal contigo … Si jamás vamos a poder estar juntos, que al menos nuestro final sea digno … ¿O prefieres recordar el final de nuestra relación como una guerra de insultos y ataques?

- No … - Admitió Kaileena, apartando la mirada. – Pero es demasiado tarde, Cyrus.

- Escucha, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras. – Le aseguró él. – Sólo te pido que nos des una última oportunidad. No por ti, ni por mí, sino por ambos.

- No lo sé, Cyrus …

- Te prometo que tras esta noche no te volveré a molestar. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Es más … No me volverás a ver.

- ¿Qué?

- Me marcho. Le he pedido a Malik que me traslade al Palacio de Salomón. Necesito alejarme de Babilonia unos años.

- ¿No te volveré a ver nunca? – A Kaileena parecía aterrorizarle esa idea.

- Puede que en alguna ocasión especial o por cuestiones diplomáticas. Pero no tendrás que preocuparte de que me entrometa en tu vida. – Le aseguró, insistente. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Pasamos una última noche juntos?

Kaileena no dijo nada. Dejó que Cyrus la condujera al interior de la torre otra vez. No podía creer que él hubiera preparado todo aquello. Era maravilloso, lo más romántico que había visto por parte de Cyrus. Una velada de lo más íntima.

- ¿Una copa de vino? – Le ofreció él, mostrando una faceta cordial impropia en él. Kaileena aceptó y sostuvo la copa. – Ven, vamos al balcón.

La pareja salió al balcón de la torre. Las vistas eran perfectas. Se podía ver toda la bahía y parte de la ciudad. Sobre ellos estaba el enorme cielo estrellado, iluminado por una radiante luna llena. Y, en breve, sería surcado por decenas de estrellas fugaces.

Malik y Farah habían abandonado la fiesta para poder descansar. A la mañana siguiente pasarían a ser Rey y Reina, y sería un largo día para ambos. Querían estar lejos del bullicio de la fiesta para ver las estrellas y, desde sus aposentos, poseían unas buenas vistas.

Farah cambiaba a Darab de ropa mientras Malik inspeccionaba el cielo. Entró a ver cómo se desenvolvía su esposa con el pequeño Príncipe. La maternidad no escondía ningún secreto para ella. Sabía lo que necesitaba su bebé con sólo mirarlo.

- Bien, pequeño, ahora a dormir. – Dijo ella mientras lo depositaba cuidadosamente en su cuna. – Así, bien tapadito …

- ¿No le cantas hoy? – Le preguntó él, abrazándola por detrás, rodeando sus caderas con los brazos.

- Ya está dormido. – Se dieron un beso. – Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir. Ahora vengo.

- No tardes, la lluvia de estrellas debe estar a punto de empezar.

Cyrus y Kaileena continuaban contemplando el panorama en silencio. Ella no despegaba la vista del cielo, ansiando ver una estrella fugaz. Él, en cambio, estaba pensativo. Cuidadosamente, se situó tras ella, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y colocando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. A ella no pareció importarle. Era el momento de hablar …

- Kaileena, debo ser sincero.

- ¿Qué? – Kaileena le miró confusa. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te he traído aquí sólo para ver las estrellas … Yo …

- ¡Mira! – Algo llamó su atención. - ¡Ya empieza!

La lluvia de estrellas interrumpió el discurso de Cyrus. Maldijo a los Dioses por aquella intromisión. Sin embargo, no quería estropear el momento. Así que decidió esperar y contemplar aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza con ella.

Las estrellas comenzaron a surcar el cielo. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado con la persona amada. El brillo de aquellos astros se reflejaba en sus ojos, siguiendo la estela que dejaban durante su breve aparición. Kaileena dejó caer su peso sobre Cyrus, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello, suspirando profundamente. Aquello parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

Malik divisó las primeras estrellas fugaces y corrió a avisar a Farah, que ya iba hacia el balcón. La feliz pareja las contempló abrazados, cubiertos con una manta para protegerse del frío.

Kaileena continuaba maravillada con cada estrella que aparecía. Era algo nuevo para ella, un milagro.

- Son preciosas …

- No es lo único precioso que hay aquí. – Respondió él, mirándola a los ojos. – Kaileena, tenemos que hablar …

- ¿De qué?

- De todo … De lo que hice, de lo que pasó luego, de lo que ha ocurrido ahora … Son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar.

- Empieza por el principio. – Sugirió ella.

- Está bien … - Cyrus suspiró, sacando valor para decir lo que tenía que decir. – Me equivoqué contigo. Fui un ingenuo al malinterpretar lo que habías escrito en tu diario, acusándote de traición cuando el verdadero traidor estaba siendo yo. Te juzgue injustamente y te hice cosas que jamás podré perdonarme. Doy gracias a que Malik y Farah te protegieron de mí cuando intenté entregarte. Pero ello no quita el hecho de que te torturé y humillé cuando lo que debí hacer era protegerte … Perdóname.

- Eso ya es agua pasada, Cyrus. – Le dijo ella, acariciándole la cara. – Te perdoné hace mucho. No tienes que disculparte de nuevo.

- Sí que debo. Te he tenido esperando mucho tiempo una respuesta a una pregunta que sé que llevas haciéndote desde que te abandoné. – Kaileena le miró pensativa. – Te has preguntado si de verdad te amo, cada vez que nos hemos visto, cada vez que hemos hablado y hemos estado a las puertas de nuestra reconciliación, cada vez que nos hemos besado y hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor … Y sí, ¡te quiero! ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma! Pero tras esa máscara de valentía que llevo cuando empuño mi espada, soy un cobarde incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos.

- No eres un cobarde.

- Sí que lo soy. Fui un cobarde por no admitir que me equivocaba contigo, por miedo a que me abandonaras tú a mí. Fui un cobarde al alejarme de ti cuando todos me decían que volviese.- Y, apartando la mirada, añadió. - Y fui un cobarde al abofetearte en la playa la semana pasada …

- Estabas furioso, Cyrus … Me lo merecía. – Admitió ella. – No eres el único que debe pedir disculpas.

- ¿Qué?

- Me dejé engatusar por la idea de Arsalan de darte celos para llamar tu atención. Él sólo quería ayudar y no me di cuenta de que no lo hacía del modo adecuado. Te ignoré y te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas … Por no hablar del beso que le di tras enfurecerte durante toda la noche. – Confesó ella, avergonzada. – Tenías razón cuando me llamaste golfa …

- No, no … Yo … No lo decía en serio.

- Sí que lo decías en serio. Pude verlo en tus ojos. – Kaileena suspiró. - ¿Por qué nos hacemos daño continuamente? ¿Por qué nos hacemos esto?

- A veces es más sencillo hacer daño que decir la verdad …

- O quizás sea porque somos iguales … - Sugirió ella, sonriendo. – Testarudos, cobardes y orgullosos.

- No has mencionado masoquistas … - Cyrus se rió. – Parece que disfrutamos viéndonos sufrir.

- Somos un poco raros.

- Ya … - Cyrus suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se había desahogado finalmente. Sin miedo alguno, la cogió de las manos. – Entonces … ¿Me perdonas?

- Si tú me perdonas a mí.

- Faltaría más …

Cyrus se lanzó a por un beso, pero Kaileena retiró la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No puedo hacer esto …

- ¿No quieres?

- Claro que quiero. Pero … He asumido un pacto con el Templo. No puedo quebrantarlo.

- Sólo será esta noche, Kaileena. – Cyrus sostuvo su rostro entre ambas manos y comenzó a aproximarse. – Estamos en mitad de la bahía. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

- Pero no es lo correcto.

- No importa … - Cyrus consiguió rozar sus labios. Kaileena no se atrevía a lanzarse. – Tranquila …

- No … - Kaileena retrocedió, nerviosa. – Sé lo que vendrá luego.

- ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?

- ¡Sí quiero! Pero … La última vez que lo hicimos no despertaste a mi lado a la mañana siguiente. Si hemos de hacer el amor esta noche, por la mañana deberás seguir a mi lado.

- ¿Es tu única condición?

- La única.

- No hay problema. Tendría que estar loco para cometer el mismo error dos veces.

- Eso no me tranquiliza.

- Oh … ¡Ven aquí!

Sin previo aviso, Cyrus se lanzó sobre Kaileena, besándola bruscamente. Ella respondió al beso, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su amante. Aquel beso no era como los que le había dado desde que Cyrus y ella dejaron de ser pareja, no … Este beso tenía la misma pasión y fuerza que con el que la recibió la noche en que se reencontraron.

- Te quiero … - Repitió él.

-Basta de palabras, Príncipe … Si sólo hablas y no lo demuestras, esto no sirve de nada … ¡Demuéstralo!

Cyrus cogió a Kaileena en volandas y la llevó al interior de la torre. Allí, en aquella habitación, la dejó sobre los cojines y continuó besándola, descendiendo por el cuello mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos. Ella ardía en deseos de continuar, conduciendo con sus propias manos las de Cyrus, incitándole a ir más lejos.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, Cyrus se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y comenzó a desnudar a su adorada Kaileena, notando cómo la excitación aumentaba con los segundos. Aquel cuerpo era una perdición para él, su sueño, su fantasía … Ella lo era todo.

Una vez desnuda, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Comenzó por el cuello, besando y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras sus manos se centraban en sus pechos. No tardaría en continuar descendiendo, besando ambos senos como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras sus manos continuaban su descenso hacia las piernas de Kaileena, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo. La Emperatriz suspiraba ante los constantes intentos de su compañero para estimularla. Estaba encendiendo la llama de la pasión.

Cyrus bajó más, pasando por su ombligo, alertando a Kaileena de su siguiente objetivo. Besó sus piernas, llegando finalmente a la zona más deseada. Kaileena sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna cuando Cyrus comenzó a acariciar y besar su zona más íntima. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, respirando con más y más rapidez.

Aquello no debía terminar allí, así que Cyrus volvió a subir, besando su cuerpo sin descanso hasta volver a encontrarse con sus labios. Entonces, sintió la mano de Kaileena aproximarse a su pantalón, desabrochando los cinturones para abrirse paso hasta su miembro. Cyrus se dejó caer sobre los cojines, permitiéndole a Kaileena desenvolverse sin dificultad. Aquello era una delicia para él, estaba en el paraíso. Esa escena había sido objeto de sus fantasías desde que se enamoró de ella. Pero no se conformaba con eso, no señor … Él quería más aún.

Con cuidado, se apartó de su alcance y la incitó a tumbarse de nuevo. Ella accedió sin rechistar, estaba demasiado excitada como para negarse ahora. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a ella, advirtiéndole sobre sus intenciones. Ella cerró los ojos, esperándole. Pero en el momento en que se adentró en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, una oleada de placer la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Aquello sólo era el comienzo de un baile sensual a la luz de las velas, donde nada ni nadie podía molestarles. El tiempo era suyo.

Mientras tanto, la otra pareja de Palacio se preparaba para ir a dormir. Malik leía un libro en la cama mientras Farah se cambiaba. Cuando salió del vestidor, se apoyó en una columna sugerentemente.

- Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir?

- Eh … - Malik descendió la mirada hasta su cintura y levantó disimuladamente las sábanas, reposicionándose. Se había quedado boquiabierto. - ¿Ese es … es el vestido que te pusiste la … la noche de nuestra boda?

- Me encanta cuando tartamudeas … - Farah le quitó el libro de las manos y se sentó sobre él. - ¡Ah! Estás excitado, pillín …

- Ya … - Malik tartamudeaba torpemente, como si fuera su primera vez. - Lo he notado.

- ¿Qué tiene este vestido que te pone tan nervioso? – Le preguntó ella, conduciendo las manos de su marido hacia sus pechos.

- No es lo que tiene el vestido … Es lo que tiene el vestido puesto sobre ti. – Malik tragó saliva. – Uuff …

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

No necesitó más. Malik agarró a Farah y la colocó sobre la cama, echándose sobre ella mientras la besaba románticamente. El Simurgh no sólo había aliviado sus problemas de corazón que le impedían hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio o esfuerzo, sino que, debido a su notable mejoría, Malik había mejorado mucho en la cama, pudiendo estar satisfaciendo a su mujer una y otra vez sin apenas cansarse.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no sería como ellos planeaban, pues un sirviente llamó a la puerta, rompiendo el mágico momento. Cubriéndose tan rápido como pudieron, Malik recuperó la compostura y dio permiso al sirviente para entrar.

- Alteza, lamento molestaros tan tarde. Pero hay un asunto sobre los preparativos de mañana que debéis revisar.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- Sí, Príncipe. Lo lamento.

- Lo siento, Farah. – Se disculpó Malik, besándola brevemente. – Tengo que ir.

- Oh …

- No tardaré. Hasta luego.

Malik se marchó con aquel hombre, dejando a su esposa medio desnuda, tirada en aquella cama. Farah suspiró desilusionada. Ahora sólo podía esperar a que regresara para continuar donde lo dejaron.

La situación era bien diferente en la torre de vigilancia. Kaileena y Cyrus hacían el amor, dejándose llevar por la pasión y la lujuria que sentían. Había aumentado las embestidas de un modo drástico, arrancándole a Kaileena gritos y gemidos de autentico placer. El final estaba cerca. Cyrus cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en prolongar la experiencia aún más.

- Kaileena … - Le avisó, con la respiración entrecortada. – Ya no puedo más … Voy a …

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Sí!

Cyrus gritó cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, moviéndose con más violencia. Kaileena se aferró más a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. El Príncipe cayó exhausto sobre su Emperatriz, recuperando el aliento mientras temblaba del éxtasis que sentía.

Kaileena le abrazó tiernamente, frotando su frente con el rostro de su compañero. Llevaba tanto esperando ese momento que no quería que acabase.

- ¡Qué esmero! – Exclamó ella, sin aliento.

Cyrus se levantó un poco y la miró, sorprendido. Tras unos segundos así, los dos comenzaron a reír, embriagados de placer y felicidad.

Pasadas un par de horas, Malik regresó a sus aposentos, deseando llegar sólo para yacer con su mujer. Pero ya era muy tarde, y cuando entró en la habitación, la encontró profundamente dormida, aún con el vestido puesto. Le había estado esperando, pero el agotamiento fue más fuerte.

No podía despertarla. No quería molestarle. Así que, aunque desilusionado, Malik apagó las velas de sus aposentos, se desvistió y se tumbó junto a su querida Farah, cerrando los ojos.

La feliz pareja, recién reconciliada, aún continuaba en la torre de vigilancia. Kaileena yacía profundamente dormida junto a Cyrus, incapaz de pegar ojo. ¿Era el frío que entraba por las ventanas, el sentimiento de felicidad por haberse reconciliado con ella o el hecho de que aquello no se repetiría?

Necesitaba pensar. En silencio, se apartó de su lado, la arropó y, poniéndose los pantalones, salió al balcón. Una vez más, Kaileena despertó al notar su ausencia. Al verle allí, apoyado en la barandilla, igual que la otra vez, un sentimiento de desesperación reemplazó al de felicidad.

Cyrus notó que había despertado y se giró. La vio allí, cubierta con una manta, mirándole con miedo en los ojos. Sonriendo, le hizo señales para que se acercara. Ella se cubrió el cuerpo con aquella manta y caminó hasta él, temiendo lo que pudiera decirle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – Le preguntó, temerosa. – Pensaba que habíamos hecho un trato.

- Ya, pero … Necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Pensar? – Los temores de Kaileena se hacían más y más grandes.

- Lo de esta noche ha sido … maravilloso. Pero me temo que no podemos alargar esto más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tú eres una Sacerdotisa y yo un Príncipe … No está bien visto este tipo de relaciones.

- Se suponía que esto era una despedida.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo despedirme de ti como tu amante. – Kaileena miró al suelo, decepcionada. – Pero no quiero que esta noche quede en el olvido.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que te quedes con esto. – Le dijo, depositando algo en sus manos. Era el medallón. – Así podrás llevarme siempre contigo.

- Oh Cyrus …

- Pero, antes de ponértelo … - Cyrus le frenó, advirtiéndola. – Hay una condición. Tienes que prometerme algo.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó ella, tratando de ponerse el medallón.

- Pues … - Kaileena observó asombrada cómo Cyrus se arrodillaba delante de ella, sacando un anillo de oro de su bolsillo. – Que te casarás conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Kaileena tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

- He dicho que te cases conmigo. – Repitió él, levantándose.

- ¿Qué me case? Pero … Si yo …

- Mi padre habló con Hassan antes de morir y la noche de nuestra última y gran discusión, cuando me marché, fui al Templo de Ormazd. Me contó que le había convencido para que pudiera desposarte en el caso de que desearas volver a ser Sacerdotisa para tener un alto cargo como el resto de Consejeros. – Explicó él, sonriendo. – Así que … Todo lo que te han dicho es mentira.

- ¡¿Ha sido un montaje?

- Sí. Has sido engañada de nuevo por el Príncipe Cyrus. ¡Ja!

- No puedo creerlo … - Kaileena no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Todo era mentira.

- Bueno … Aún no me has respondido ... Y esta espera me está matando. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

- Oh … ¡Claro que sí! – Kaileena se lanzó sobre Cyrus, abrazándole y besándole. - ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento! ¡¿Esta era tu gran sorpresa?

- Sí. Esto me lo tenía bien guardado.

-Pero … ¿Por qué hacerme esperar tanto?

- Porque una noche como hoy, hace dos años exactamente, los Dioses me demostraron que existían cuando apareciste en mis aposentos. – Respondió él, acariciándola. – Hoy hace dos años que regresaste a la vida para mí.

- Oh, Cyrus … - Sonriendo, dijo. – Te esmero …

-Yo también te esmero a ti, mi amor.

El final feliz que tanto anhelaban había llegado. Una reconciliación por todo lo alto. No podían pedir nada más. Estaban juntos y, además, prometidos. El destino comenzaba a sonreírles tras tantos años de sufrimiento. Cyrus y Kaileena, una vez enemigos, ahora volvían a ser pareja y dentro de poco, serían marido y mujer. Aunque Kaileena seguía teniendo una duda.

- Pero, espera un segundo … - Le dijo. – Si soy Consejera, tendré que quedarme aquí.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Si te vas no nos veremos en meses …

- ¿Eso? – Cyrus se rió. – También era mentira. Era para darle mas dramatismo a la situación.

- Eres cruel …

- Lo sé. – Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, hasta que Cyrus decidió hablar, recordando lo que habían disfrutado haciendo el amor. - ¿Esta vez también has fingido?

- Cyrus, nunca fingí contigo. Te lo dije para provocarte.

- Ah, ya … Pero … - Cyrus tragó saliva, temeroso. - ¿Te ha gustado más que con Arsalan?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! – Kaileena se llevó la mano a la frente.- Nunca me acosté con él, Cyrus. También mentí en eso … Lo siento.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que no me hayas mentido?

- Bueno, no mentí cuando dije que estabas celoso, ¿verdad? – Kaileena le miró. Cyrus apartaba la mirada. – Estabas celoso.

- Sí.

- Tampoco mentí cuando te dije que habías tenido tiempo.

- Pero ahora sabes por qué he esperado tanto.

- Ya.

- Entonces, ¿ha merecido la espera o no?

- Sí … Bueno … - Dijo ella, insinuante, llevando las manos hacia su pantalón. – Aunque quizás no hayamos compensado del todo tanto tiempo esperando …

- ¡Ja! Sabía que dirías eso.

- Pero, entonces … ¿volvemos dentro o nos quedamos charlando?

- Lo que tú desees, mi Emperatriz.

Y con una mirada seductora, Kaileena sujetó la cintura de los pantalones de Cyrus y lo llevó dentro, tirando de él insinuante. Volvieron a hacer el amor, quizás incluso con más pasión que la vez anterior. No tenían prisa, ni había posibilidad de que alguien les interrumpiese. Tenían toda la noche por delante, una noche entera para recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	48. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47: La Coronación de Malik**

"_Cyrus … No me hagas esto … ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No! ¡Diles que se vayan! ¡No! ¡Diles que me suelten! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Nooo!" _

¡Kaileena!

Cyrus despertó bañado en sudor. Estaba temblando. Otra vez aquella pesadilla. Miró a su lado y vio a Kaileena. Dormía profundamente. No lo comprendía. Habían arreglado las cosas y, sin embargo, su mente seguía torturándole por aquello. El problema parecía ir más allá de una simple reconciliación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le aconsejara. Pero no podía dejar a Kaileena allí. Ya lo haría por la mañana.

El cantar de los gallos anunció el comienzo de un nuevo día. Los ciudadanos se ponían en pie para empezar con sus labores. Los pastores llevaban a sus rebaños a las montañas, los agricultores trabajaban la tierra … Todo aprisa para poder asistir al gran evento del día.

Los rayos de Sol penetraban a través de las cortinas de los aposentos de los que se convertirían ese día en Reyes de Persia. Malik y Farah dormían profundamente en su cama y Darab en su cuna. Un sirviente fue a despertarles, pues debían prepararse para la gran ceremonia que tendría lugar en pocas horas.

Alteza. – Llamó el siervo, golpeando la puerta. – Alteza, ¿estáis despierto?

¿Qué? – Malik abrió los ojos, bostezando.

Alteza, ya es la hora. Debéis levantaros o llegaréis tarde.

¡Estoy despierto! – Respondió él. – Estoy despierto …

El sirviente se marchó para seguir despertando al resto de invitados. Malik se dio la vuelta, estirándose. Fue a despertar a Farah, pero ella ya estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, frotándose los ojos.

Vaya, alguien se ha levantado hoy muy rápido. – Dijo él, sonriéndole. Pero Farah no le contestó. - ¿Farah?

¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, sin mirarle.

¿Ocurre algo? – Malik se arrastró por la cama hasta colocarse a su lado. - ¿Hola?

Hola. – Saludó ella, sin mucha simpatía.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Malik estaba preocupado. Farah parecía estar enfadada por algo. Pero no recordaba haber metido la pata. - ¿Estás enfadada?

Farah suspiró profundamente y se levantó, totalmente deprimida. Caminó hasta la cuna de Darab y se dispuso a cogerle. Malik corrió a su lado, preocupado por verla así.

Farah, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

Nada … - Dándole la espalda, regresó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y se puso a amamantar a Darab.

No me mientas. – Malik le hablaba desesperado. Podía mantenerse sereno ante un enemigo amenazador, pero no viendo a su mujer enfadada con él. - Estás enfadada, pero no sé por qué.

No estoy enfadada.

¡¿Y entonces por qué estas así? – Malik se arrodilló frente a ella y le miró como si fuera un cachorrillo.

Yo … - Volvió a suspirar. – Yo sólo quería pasar una noche romántica contigo. Todo iba como la seda hasta que te marchaste y me dejaste sola.

Farah, se trataba del menú que vamos a ofrecer en la fiesta …

¿Y tenían que avisarte ayer a media noche? ¿No podían haberlo hecho antes o esperar a esta mañana?

Bueno … Sí, pero … es una ocasión muy especial. Uno no es coronado Rey todos los días … - Farah le dio la espalda de nuevo.- Por favor, Farah. ¡No te enfades conmigo! Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Malik, te estuve esperando dos horas … ¿Tanto se tarda en elegir una comida?

Había que sustituir un plato porque el cargamento no había llegado y …

Y ahora resulta que tú eres un experto en cocina y sabes qué plato vendría genial para sustituirlo. – Terminó Farah.

Bueno, vale … Me quedé hablando con varios de los cocineros después.

Oh, te quedaste charlando …- Farah comenzó a emplear el sarcasmo.- Eso lo cambia todo. Tenías a tu mujer esperándote en la cama. Pero tenías que hablar con tus cocineros, por supuesto.

Farah, ¡lo siento! Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. – Le suplicó Malik. – Por favor, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. Escucha, esta noche te compensaré, ¿vale? Nos iremos antes de la fiesta y nos quedaremos aquí juntitos. Un poco de vino, fruta y un baño de agua bien caliente antes de pasar a la acción. ¿Qué te parece?

Está bien … - Accedió ella, aún molesta.

Pues vamos. – Malik le dio un beso y se levantó. – Tenemos que prepararnos rápido.

¿Alteza? – Llamó el sirviente de antes, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Malik le abrió la puerta y vio que traía cara de preocupación.

¿Qué ocurre?

He ido a despertar al resto de huéspedes, señor. Pero el Príncipe Cyrus y la Emperatriz no responden.

¿Habéis entrado en sus aposentos por si les pasaba algo?

Sí, pero no estaban allí.

¿Ninguno?

Ninguno de los dos, Alteza. – Confirmó el hombre, nervioso. - ¿Envío a los guardias a buscarles?

No … - Le frenó él, pensativo. – Ya aparecerán. Podéis retiraros.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Farah, preocupada.

Cyrus y Kaileena no están en sus aposentos.

¿Y dónde pueden estar?

No lo sé … Ya aparecerán, estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

Y, efectivamente, la pareja de desaparecidos estaba perfectamente. Continuaban en la torre de vigilancia. Las velas que había encendidas la noche anterior ya se habían consumido. La botella de vino estaba completamente vacía y el cuenco de frutas ya sólo contenía restos de pieles y semillas.

Cyrus y Kaileena dormían acurrucados el uno junto al otro sobre los cojines, tapados con una manta. Yacían mirándose el uno al otro, abrazados. Sus pies asomaban por debajo de la manta, juntos. A pesar del frío que entraba por las ventanas, se daban calor el uno al otro, convirtiendo aquel lugar en el mejor del mundo.

La luz del Sol comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de la sala. Poco a poco, fue llegando hasta ellos. Cuando Kaileena la sintió en sus ojos, despertó poco a poco, abrazándose a Cyrus. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y le vio allí, dormido junto a ella. Sonrió feliz y le dio un beso.

Cyrus, mi amor, despierta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Kaileena le despertó con un romántico beso que se prolongó unos segundos. – Vaya …

Buenos días.

Menudo despertador … - Le dijo, sonriendo. – Pero, Kaileena, es muy temprano. Sigamos durmiendo un poco más.

Oh, vamos … ¿Acaso no has dormido suficiente?

No. – Kaileena se recostó sobre él y comenzaron a besarse. – Eres preciosa.

Te quiero …

Y yo a ti.

¿Te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara.

No, es sólo que me cuesta dormir en una pila de cojines. Mi cama es mejor. – Dijo él, sonriendo.

Lo sé …

Y lo sabrás aún mejor cuando estemos casados. – Cyrus volvió a besarla. – Mi Emperatriz …

Oye … - Kaileena se separó de él, pensativa. - ¿No tienes la sensación de que se nos olvida algo?

Sí … Pero no será importante. Sigamos …

Continuaron besándose y abrazándose, intercambiando caricias hasta que un sonido les recordó aquello que habían olvidado. Las trompetas que anunciaban el comienzo de la ceremonia de coronación resonaron en sus oídos. Automáticamente, ambos se incorporaron espantados, exclamando: "¡La Coronación de Malik!"

¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Cyrus, recogiendo su ropa. – Malik me va a matar …

¡¿A ti? ¡Va a presentar a su Consejo en la ceremonia y yo no estoy allí! – Kaileena se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa. - ¡Si me nombra y no aparezco voy a tener serios problemas!

Espera, espera … ¡¿Te ha nombrado Consejera?

Sí.

¡¿En serio?

¡Sí! Vamos, no podemos retrasarnos más.

Deja las cosas como están. Ya mandaré alguien a recoger este desorden. – Le dijo, llevándola hacia las escaleras. – ¡Vamos!

Cyrus y Kaileena bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos y subieron al bote enseguida. Tan rápido como pudo, soltaron las amarras y comenzaron a remar con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar la costa lo antes posible.

La ceremonia acababa de comenzar. El Salón del Trono estaba a rebosar de asistentes. En la planta superior, junto a la Familia Real, estaban los miembros de la Corte Real, los Generales, miembros del Consejo, Sacerdotes y demás invitados de la Realeza. Abajo estaban todos los campesinos que habían decidido asistir a ver la coronación de su nuevo Rey.

Malik ya estaba sentado en el Trono, nervioso ante lo que le esperaba. Trataba de mantener la compostura, mostrándose serio y orgulloso. Pero comenzaba a preocuparse por Cyrus y Kaileena, a los cuales no veía entre los asistentes. Temía que no llegasen a tiempo.

Maldita sea … - Pensaba él. - ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

No muy lejos de él, los miembros de la Familia Real también habían notado la ausencia de la pareja y se preocupaban por ellos.

¿Dónde estarán Cyrus y Kaileena? – Decía Farah. - ¡La ceremonia ya ha empezado y no están aquí!

Pero, ¿no estaban en sus aposentos? – Preguntó Arun.

Las camas no estaban ni deshechas. – Respondió Farah. - No han dormido allí.

Qué extraño … ¿Alguien los vio en la fiesta, anoche? – Preguntó Arsalan.

Pues … Lo cierto es que yo los vi marcharse con los caballos bastante temprano. – Dijo Kalim. – Pero no los vi regresar.

¿Se marcharon juntos? – Arsalan estaba sorprendido. - ¡Vaya, vaya!

¿Dónde estarán? – Se preguntaba Farah.

Tuvieron que dejar de hablar, pues un Sacerdote se dispuso a leer un texto sagrado ante todos los presentes. El problema era que aquel Sacerdote era el mismo que leyó en la boda de Malik y Farah.

¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Kalim. - ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Él otra vez?

¿No se supone que se había retirado ya? – Preguntó Arun.

Se ve que no … - Farah estaba espantada.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Arsalan, extrañado. - ¿Por qué os ponéis todos así?

Ya lo verás …

El anciano Sacerdote empezó a leer los textos sagrados con su característica lentitud, provocando un suspiro de aburrimiento general. Arsalan se quedó de piedra, creyendo que aquello era un chiste. Malik resopló desde su posición, sintiendo que aquello iría para largo.

Cyrus y Kaileena ya habían llegado a las puertas de Palacio. Dejaron allí los caballos y salieron corriendo hacia el Salón del Trono. Corrían cogidos de la mano, riendo de felicidad. Llegaron al Salón del Trono y entraron silenciosamente por la puerta de la planta superior. Con cuidado, se colocaron disimuladamente junto a Farah y los demás.

¡Eh! – Farah les vio aparecer y se fijó en que iban vestidos con la misma ropa que la noche anterior. - ¿Dónde estabais?

¡Hola! – Saludó Cyrus muy cordialmente. – Pues … Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

Pero, ¿dónde? – Intervino Arsalan, sonriendo pícaramente. – Porque vuestras camas estaban intactas.

Pues … - Cyrus no sabía qué decir. Quería anunciarlo después de la coronación.

¡Pero si vais cogidos de la mano! – Farah se quedó alucinada viendo a Cyrus detrás de Kaileena, cogiéndola de ambas manos.

Y oléis raro … - Añadió Arsalan. - ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Dejad de hacer preguntas … - Dijo Cyrus.

Cyrus y yo … - Kaileena intentó explicar lo ocurrido, pero Cyrus corrió a taparle la boca.

Kaileena, no.

¿Por qué?

No es el momento. – Le susurró él al oído. – Esperaremos a que termine la coronación y lo anunciaremos durante la fiesta. No vamos a robarle el protagonismo ahora a Malik, ¿verdad?

Vale, vale …

Cuando volvieron a mirar a Farah y Arsalan, estos estaban mirándoles con cara de sospecha. Ellos, sonriendo, apartaron la mirada para ver a Malik. Lo veían muy serio. Al mirar hacia donde estaban ellos, le hicieron una señal y Malik sonrió al verles allí.

Terminados los textos sagrados, Hassan se dispuso a coronar a Malik. Un sirviente se acercó, portando la corona sobre un cojín. Con cuidado, la cogió y se acercó a él.

Hoy comienza una nueva era en Persia. ¡Qué los Dioses bendigan este momento y el Reinado de nuestro nuevo Rey sea largo y próspero! – Proclamó Hassan, colocando la corona sobre la cabeza de Malik. - ¡Larga vida al Rey Malik!

La sala entera comenzó a aplaudir con euforia. Malik tragó saliva. Había sido entrenado toda su vida para ser Rey, pero era justo ahora, en el momento en que al fin lo era, cuando se sentía inseguro sobre si sería capaz de desarrollar tal duro cargo. Eran los nervios del momento. No estaba acostumbrado a semejante ovación.

¡Bravo! – Aplaudía Arsalan.

¡Qué emocionante! – A Farah se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Al fin, Malik era Rey. - ¡Viva!

¡Larga vida al Rey! – Gritaba Cyrus, más feliz que nunca.

¿Podría subir aquí la Reina? – Llamó Hassan.

Farah, confusa por haber sido llamada, dejó a Darab en los brazos de Arsalan y subió lentamente las escaleras que ascendían hasta el Trono. Hassan le pidió a Malik que se levantase y Farah se colocó a su lado. Entonces, otro sirviente apareció con otra corona, algo más pequeña y refinada. Hassan la cogió y se acercó a ella.

Esta corona ha permanecido sin dueña durante muchos años, guardada en el Templo a la espera de que, con el nuevo Rey, apareciese una nueva Reina digna de portarla con orgullo y sabiduría. – Explicó él. – Esa sois vos. – Farah se inclinó para permitirle colocar la corona sobre su cabeza. Entonces, se volvió a alzar, portando aquella majestuosa corona. - ¡Os presento a los Reyes de Persia!

La gente volvió a aplaudir, aclamando a los nuevos Reyes. Malik rodeó a Farah con el brazo, sonriéndole. Los demás les vitoreaban desde sus posiciones.

¡Mira, Darab! – Le decía Arsalan al pequeño, señalando con el dedo hacia Malik y Farah. – Tus papis son los Reyes. ¡Hurra!

Las coronas les sientan genial. – Le dijo Kaileena a Cyrus. Él asintió. – Bueno, ahora supongo que te tocará subir ahí arriba, ¿no?

¿Qué?

Ahora es cuando Malik va a nombrar a sus Generales y, después, irá el Consejo.

Pues … - Cyrus se llevó una mano a la nuca. – Lo cierto es que … No me ha nombrado General.

¡¿Qué no te ha …? Pero … Si ya lo eras antes. ¿Por qué?

Malik dice que prefiere darme un tiempo para que recupere la confianza en mí mismo antes de ponerme al frente de un batallón.

Bueno, visto de ese modo …

Malik nombró a todos sus Generales, casi todos ya veteranos, salvo un par de soldados que habían hecho méritos para tal puesto. Después, comenzó a nombrar a los miembros de su Consejo, uno a uno. Eran, además de los Generales, varios Sacerdotes. A los 18 Consejeros habituales se habían añadido dos incorporaciones más que Malik procedió a explicar.

Sé que normalmente el Consejo ha estado formado por 18 miembros. Pero es necesario añadir dos más que, no me cabe la menor duda, serán de gran utilidad. – Explicó él. – El primero de ellos ya fue Consejero en tiempos de mi abuelo. Mi padre lo desterró injustamente, pero admitió su error y ahora, como compensación, en su nombre, nombro Consejero al que todos conocemos como "El Anciano".

El Anciano subió las escaleras hasta colocarse junto a los demás. Todos le miraban sorprendidos. No esperaban volver a verle en el Consejo, y menos a su edad. Pero la mayor sorpresa estaba aún por llegar.

Bien, la última incorporación es algo más … insólita. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. – Malik se separó de Farah y comenzó a caminar. – Normalmente los Consejeros suelen ser hombres que han servido al Reino de algún modo, casi todos con altos cargos en el Ejército o en el Templo. Pero esta incorporación tiene algo en particular. – Se giró hacia sus Consejeros ya nombrados. – A ver, ¿alguien me puede decir qué otros requisitos debe cumplir un Consejero?

Ser sabio. – Respondió uno.

Conocimiento militar. – Dijo otro.

Diplomacia. – Añadió un tercero.

¿Algo más?

Experiencia. – Dijo el Anciano.

¡Eso es! – Malik señaló al Anciano y después se dio la vuelta hacia los presentes. - ¡Experiencia! – Dijo en voz alta, sacudiendo el puño. – Eso es lo que tiene de especial esta última incorporación. Una larga vida que le ha enseñado más que a todos nosotros juntos. – Los Consejeros se miraban los unos a los otros, confusos. – Es por ello que nombro a la Emperatriz miembro de mi Consejo.

Automáticamente, todas las miradas se centraron en Kaileena. Cyrus le dio un pequeño empujón para incitarla a acercarse hacia los demás. Lentamente y algo incómoda por las miradas de los presentes, ascendió las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior, donde Malik la recibió.

Esta mujer ha hecho mucho por esta ciudad. – Malik la rodeó con el brazo amistosamente para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa. – Ha demostrado que su sabiduría es incuestionable. Y eso lo sé por experiencia propia.

Pero, Majestad … ¿Una mujer en el Consejo? – Protestó uno de los Consejeros.

¡No posee ningún título aquí! Ni siquiera es persa.

Es Sacerdotisa del Templo, un cargo que le brinda el derecho a ser Consejera. – Argumentó Malik. – Además, ya fue Consejera cuando reinaba mi padre.

¡Eso fue sólo temporal! ¡No hubo ningún anuncio oficial!

Te dije que no les agradaría … - Murmuró Kaileena, bajando la mirada.

Tú tranquila. Déjamelo a mí. – Le susurró él, caminando hacia los Consejeros que habían protestado. – Es sabia, una gran estratega militar y tiene un gran conocimiento del mundo. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿O acaso no la queréis en el Consejo porque es la Emperatriz que tanto miedo nos da? – Los Consejeros apartaron la mirada. - ¡Es eso! ¿Os da miedo? Kaileena, asústales.

Bu …

Con eso no asustas ni a un pajarillo, mujer … - Malik esperaba más entusiasmo por su parte. - ¡Venga! ¡Amenázales con tu ira! ¡Desata tus poderes!

¡¿Qué ira ni qué ira? ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Kaileena se estaba enfadando y le gritaba sacudiendo los brazos. - ¡¿Qué poderes voy a desatar si sólo soy una humana? ¡Los perdí cuando regresé a la vida!

Espera. – Malik iba siguiendo un brillo en uno de sus dedos. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

¡Nada! – Kaileena corrió a esconder el anillo y ocultar el Medallón antes de que se diera cuenta. – No es nada.

¡Oculta algo! – Acusó uno de los Consejeros.

¡Vos sí que ocultáis cosas! – Respondió Kaileena. -Tenéis un largo historial de infidelidades a vuestra esposa y un serio problema con la bebida.

¡Y vos una larga lista de traiciones a diferentes reyes tras seducirles!

No os preocupéis, que con este no me acostaré para luego traicionarle. No me gusta.

¿Qué? – Malik se sintió algo ofendido.

Lo siento, Malik. No eres mi tipo. – Kaileena se cruzó de brazos. - Es lo que hay.

Yo sí veo bien a la Emperatriz como Consejera. – Intervino el Anciano.

¡Vos deliráis! – Le gritó el primer Consejero que protestó.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que pensar igual que vos? ¿Si no lo hace se equivoca? – Kaileena miró a Malik. – Malik, tienes ante ti a una fuente de sabiduría. ¡Adoremos todos a este Dios!

Otro punto a su favor. – Añadió Malik, señalándola. – Fue una Diosa.

Propongo que lo votemos. – Sugirió un Consejero. - ¿Votos a favor de que la Emperatriz entre en el Consejo? – De los 19, levantaron la mano 7, incluido el Anciano. - ¿Votos en contra? – Y levantaron la mano los demás.

Lo siento, Malik … Lo has intentado, pero no me quieren aquí.

Tranquila, si aún no he terminado … - Le dijo él, sonriendo. Se dirigió hacia la Corte. – A ver, ¿quiénes de los presentes considera a Kaileena un peligro para la humanidad? ¡Que levanten la mano! – Bastantes asistentes respondieron. – Ya veo … Pero, ¿recordáis que fue ella quien atendió al Rey Shahraman cuando los traidores intentaron asesinarle en el Templo? ¿Recordáis los soldados que fue ella quien arriesgó la vida para traer a los Daevas? ¡Que fue ella quien me salvó la vida! – La mayoría bajó la mano. - ¡Aaah! La cosa cambia … ¿Ahora cuántos pensáis que sí debería estar en el Consejo? – Pocos levantaron la mano. – Veo mucha indecisión …

Malik, déjalo ya … - Le insistía Kaileena.

Cyrus observaba el panorama desde su posición. La gente parecía insegura sobre qué decir. Tenía que hacer algo. Kaileena necesitaba ganar confianza en sí misma, no sólo él.

Vamos a ver … - Dijo, avanzando. – No sé si lo sabéis, pero Kaileena es la favorita de Ormazd. ¡Lo sé! A mí me tiene en su lista negra por todo lo que le hice pasar y bien sabe mi Familia que he pagado por ello. Pero si ella no se siente aceptada, los Dioses podrían enfadarse …

¡Sí! – Arsalan dio un paso al frente y se unió a su hermano. Cyrus le miró sorprendido. – Venga, seamos lógicos. Si sabemos lo que nos conviene, necesitamos a Kaileena en el Consejo. – La gente seguía sin reaccionar.- Querréis tener a los Dioses contentos … ¿Verdad?

¡Cierto! – Avanzó una campesina con su hijo. – La Emperatriz salvó a mi hijo de morir en un incendio cuando las criaturas de Arena nos atacaron.

Nosotros la acogimos una noche en nuestra casa y actuó como cualquier otra persona. – Añadió el hombre que le permitió quedarse en su casa cuando intentó huir de Babilonia.

La gente comenzó a levantar la mano poco a poco. Pero, aún así, no eran suficientes para defender los motivos de Malik. El nuevo Rey veía desmoronarse sus planes. Si aquello no salía bien, habría hecho el ridículo nada más ser coronado. Pero, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, unos invitados de última hora hicieron su aparición en el Salón del Trono. Las puertas se abrieron y, tras ellas, aparecieron Sindra y Aesma con todos los Daevas reunidos.

Nosotros votamos que sí. – Anunció Sindra. – Y añadimos que sólo pactaremos la paz con Persia y la India si la Emperatriz es miembro del Consejo.

Cuando Kaileena vio aquello, no se lo podía creer. Sindra le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, seguida de todo su pueblo.

Debo advertir que el pueblo Daeva está más unido que nunca. – Decía. – Pero del mismo modo que os ayudamos en la pasada guerra, otorgándoos la victoria, podemos asediar este Palacio en este preciso momento.

Oh, vaya … - Malik miró a su Consejero, sonriendo. – Me temo que no tenemos elección. Nos están amenazando.

Lo teníais preparado …

Sí, admito que ha sido todo una estratagema. Pero de un modo u otro, mi decisión seguiría siendo firme. Soy el Rey y la decisión final es mía. – Advirtió él, mirando al Consejero con superioridad.- Así que si yo opino que la Emperatriz debe entrar en el Consejo, ¿qué haréis vos al respecto?

¿Ofrecerle asiento en las reuniones? – Masculló el Consejero, incómodo.

Muy bien. – Malik se volvió a colocar junto a Kaileena. – Yo no soy como mi padre. No permitiré que ningún Consejero manipule mis decisiones.

Pero ella sí, ¿no?

Si le hiciera caso siempre, no la habría acusado de intentar asesinar a mi padre, torturarla cruelmente y ridiculizar sus ideas antes de la batalla. – Explicó él, volviendo a rodearla con el brazo. – Precisamente eso fue lo que me hizo recapacitar sobre esto. – Malik hizo una pausa. – Así que está decidido.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo … - Murmuró el Consejero.

Pues si eso no os gusta, esto otro tampoco os va a agradar … - Malik se dirigió hacia su Corte y anunció a pleno pulmón. - ¡Nombro a Kaileena mi Consejera Personal!

¡¿Qué? – El Consejero no se lo podía creer. - ¡¿Ella?

Abajo, los demás se habían quedado atónitos al escuchar su anuncio. Todos, sin excepción, estaban boquiabiertos. Pero no más que la propia Kaileena, que estaba completamente pasmada.

Esto sí que me ha dejado helada. – Dijo, estupefacta.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó Malik. - ¿Algo que decir?

Estáis loco …

¿Tú qué opinas, Kaileena?

Que te vas a ganar muchos enemigos por esta broma, Malik … ¡¿Crees que yo soy la más adecuada para ocupar ese puesto?

¡Cierto! ¡Hasta ella lo admite! ¡El Consejero Personal debe ser un veterano!

No existe nadie más veterano que ella. – Insistió Malik. Pero los Consejeros seguían desconfiando. – Escuchad, haremos lo siguiente. La pondremos a prueba. Si falla, la expulsaremos.

¿Y qué prueba será esa?

Los Dioses dirán. Tendremos que realizar muchos cambios para acelerar la recuperación de la ciudad y del Reino entero. Dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso y ellos dirán qué pruebas deberá superar. Y ahora, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Dando la fiesta por comenzada, todos los invitados se dirigieron al gran comedor y los Jardines colindantes para festejar la coronación de su nuevo Rey. Malik se reunió con los demás tras hablar con el Anciano sobre su decisión de admitir a Kaileena en el Consejo.

¡Saludos, oh poderoso Rey Malik! – Se burló Arsalan, haciéndole una reverencia.

Tú estás hoy muy bromista, ¿no? – Le respondió Malik, revolviéndole el pelo. - ¿Dónde está la parejita?

Allí atrás. – Le señaló Farah. – No han parado de charlar desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

¿Alguna novedad?

Van cogidos de la mano y Kaileena parece llevar puesto el Medallón. – Informó Arsalan.

Sí, me he fijado en eso. – Malik les hizo señales para que se acercaran y, tal y como ya se habían fijado Arsalan y Farah, caminaron hasta ellos cogidos de la mano. – Bueno, se os ve muy juntitos hoy.

Ya. – Se rió Cyrus.

¿Dónde estuvisteis anoche? – Les preguntó Farah.

Enséñaselo. – Le dijo Cyrus a Kaileena y ella mostró su mano, con el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

¡¿Qué es eso? – Se asombró Farah al ver el anillo. - ¡Dime que no es un anillo de compromiso!

¡Sorpresa! – Exclamó Cyrus.

¡Oh, Dioses! – Farah corrió a abrazar a su amiga. - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

¡Así que eso es lo que te traías entre manos! – Exclamó Kalim.

Tenía una vaga sospecha de que la habías llevado a la torre para la reconciliación. ¡Pero no me dijiste nada de pedirle matrimonio! – Protestó Malik, aunque muy contento por la noticia.

Esa era la gran sorpresa. – Dijo Cyrus.

Espera, ¿lo sabías? – Farah se mostró algo indignada. - ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! ¡Sabes que estas cosas me encantan!

Por eso mismo. – Malik abrazó a su esposa. – Te hubieras puesto a investigar enseguida.

Mirad el brillo de los ojos de Kaileena. – Señaló Kalim. – ¡Eso es felicidad!

Creo que nunca te había visto sonreír así. – Le dijo Malik. – Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada? – Kaileena era incapaz de articular palabra, se ruborizó y escondió su rostro tras los brazos de Cyrus. - ¡Fijaos! Se ha sonrojado.

Pero cuéntanos, Kai. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo pidió? ¿Eh? – Le insistió Farah.

Es que aún no me lo creo. – Kaileena no sólo estaba ruborizada, sino que tal era la emoción que sentía, que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

Va a llorar de la emoción y todo … ¡Qué bonito! – A Farah le entusiasmaba la noticia. - ¡Un beso, queremos un beso!

¡Venga, Cyrus! – Le urgió Malik.- Besa a tu prometida. Queremos ver ese amor que sentís el uno por el otro.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Cyrus le dio la vuelta a Kaileena y la besó lentamente, sin poder evitar que se les dibujase una pequeña sonrisa a ambos en los rostros, fruto de la enorme felicidad que sentían.

¡Ya vale! Dejad algo para la noche de bodas. – Bromeó Kalim, separándolos.

Bueno … - Habló Malik, mirándoles con picardía. – Habrá que anunciarlo, ¿no?

Estabas deseando decir eso, ¿verdad? – Se rió Cyrus, viendo la ilusión que le hacía a Malik anunciar la ansiada unión.

¡Sí! Venid conmigo.

Sonriendo, la feliz pareja subió las escaleras, siguiendo a Malik. Se colocaron frente a toda la Corte y el nuevo Rey habló con voz alegre.

¡Súbditos míos! – Les llamó, alzando los brazos. – Tengo algo que anunciar, una gran noticia. Me alegra poder ser yo quien os lo comunique. Al fin, tras dos años de espera, ¡mi hermano Cyrus me ha confirmado que desposará a la Emperatriz del Tiempo!

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir. La sala estalló de júbilo por la gran noticia. Eran muchos los conocidos de la pareja que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo a que semejante noticia tuviera lugar. Tras anunciarlo, regresaron con el grupo.

Kaileena se quedó hablando con Farah y jugando con el pequeño Darab. Malik aprovechó para llevarse a Cyrus y hablar con él en privado. Le rodeó amistosamente con el brazo y comenzaron a conversar.

Bueno … Supongo que habrá que planificar todo sobre la unión. Fecha, ceremonia, banquete, lista de invitados …

No me lo digas … Quieres organizarlo tú.

Sabes que me hace una ilusión tremenda organizar eventos de este tipo. Y tras la birria de ceremonia que brindó Karsham, no pienso dejar que organicéis ninguna mediocridad.

Malik, no voy a organizar una mediocridad. Pero tampoco quiero exagerar las cosas.

¿Exagerar? Es la unión del Príncipe de Persia y la Emperatriz del Tiempo, ¡una Diosa! En cualquier caso, nos quedamos cortos …

Bueno, tampoco hay apresurarse. Estas cosas requieren cierto tiempo.

¿Bromeas? En un mes estará todo listo. Déjamelo a mí. – Insistió Malik. – Te prometo que será la mejor ceremonia del mundo.

Pero, no sé qué opinará Kaileena …

No creo que a ella le moleste. – Malik se rió. – Ya verás, los Dioses os envidiarán al veros tan felices.

Los Dioses ya están torturándome bastante … - Le dijo él, desanimado.

Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Pensaba que la cara que traías era por el agotamiento del ejercicio que hiciste anoche, pero … - Malik se frenó. – No tendrás dudas ahora … ¡¿verdad?

No es eso, Malik … - Cyrus suspiró. – He vuelto a soñar con eso.

¿Otra vez la pesadilla de la tortura?

Sí … Pensaba que con la reconciliación desaparecería. Pero sigue atormentándome. – Cyrus se llevó la mano a la sien. – Empiezo a pensar que Ormazd me sigue guardando rencor por lo que le hice a Kaileena.

Eso no tiene sentido, Cyrus. ¿Por qué iba Ormazd a mostrarle a Kaileena un futuro contigo para convencerla de regresar y luego atormentarte a ti? No, eso no puede ser …

¡¿Y entonces qué es lo que me pasa?

No lo sé … ¿Se lo has contado a Kaileena?

No, no quiero preocuparla.

Como quieras ...

Mientras los dos hermanos planeaban la boda, Farah felicitaba a Kaileena una y otra vez por la noticia. Estaba eufórica. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando a oírles decir que se iban a casar que parecía un sueño. Kaileena estaba más feliz que nunca.

¿Has pensado ya qué haréis cuando te cases con él?

¿A qué te refieres? – Kaileena estaba muy distraída jugando con Darab, apenas le prestaba atención a Farah.

Ya sabes … Después de la boda vienen los niños …

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena se espantó. – No, no, no … No creo que tengamos hijos.

¿No crees? – Farah levantó una ceja. – Yo diría que Cyrus se muere por formar una familia.

Ya, pero todos sabemos que tras lo que le hizo Saman, sus posibilidades de engendrar un hijo son muy reducidas.

Pero están ahí, por reducidas que sean.

Farah, no quiero tener hijos. Ya lo dejé bien claro.

Se te dan genial los niños. ¡¿Por qué eres incapaz de verlo?

Una cosa es jugar con el hijo de mi mejor amiga y otra muy distinta criar al mío propio. ¡No estoy preparada para ese paso!

Tú misma …

Oye, ¿dónde está Arsalan? No le veo por ninguna parte.

¿Qué? – Farah se dio la vuelta, buscándole. – Pero … Si estaba aquí hace un momento.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Arsalan, lejos de estar disfrutando de la fiesta, seduciendo mujeres y bebiendo, como se esperaba de él, se había apartado del bullicio de la celebración y se había ido a un lugar apartado de los Jardines. Subido a un árbol, podía ver lo que ocurría en la fiesta sin tener que formar parte de ella.

Aún no se lo podía creer. ¿Él, un Príncipe? Su vida había dado un cambio radical en cuestión de días. Todo en lo que creía era mentira. La que creía ser su familia, no lo era y aquellos a los que solía llamar amigos habían muerto o desaparecido. Ahora, se encontraba en un Palacio, rodeado de gente que no conocía en absoluto, con normas y obligaciones que no entendía. Y por si no le estaba siendo suficientemente difícil adaptarse, uno de sus hermanos había dejado de dirigirle la palabra. Aquello le estaba costando bastante.

Tras un día entero de celebración, ya de noche, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Otra fiesta aguardaba al día siguiente. Cyrus acompañó a Kaileena a sus aposentos. Querían alejarse un poco del ruido de la fiesta y relajarse a solas, charlando o mirando a las estrellas.

Como era de esperar, acabaron sin ropa, tirados en la cama tras hacer el amor. Habían caído en un profundo sueño. Pero, a veces, los sueños se transforman en pesadillas …

"_Unos gritos se oían al fondo de un largo pasillo. La luz del crepúsculo iluminaba levemente el lugar, dándole a la sala un misterioso tono anaranjado. Una voz que le llamaba una y otra vez. Conforme se acercaba, el llanto y los gritos se hacían más y más claros._

_Dentro de la celda vio a Kaileena, encadenada a la pared y con signos de haber sido horriblemente torturada. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Desde una esquina, la observó, contemplando desolado las heridas que había sufrido por sus órdenes. Alzó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia su posición. Parecía estar mirándole. _

_La puerta de la celda se abrió y Kaileena apartó la mirada, concentrándose en las siluetas que habían entrado allí. Uno de ellos era él. Le vio acercarse a ella, mirándola con desprecio._

_Bueno, Kaileena, ¿qué se siente al probar tu propia medicina? – Pero Kaileena no le respondió. Ella, incapaz de hallar un argumento en su defensa, apartó la mirada, resignada. Al no obtener su respuesta, Cyrus le dio una patada. - ¡Respóndeme! _

_Confié en ti … - Kaileena apenas podía hablar. Estaba hablándole al Cyrus del sueño, pero no era a él a quien miraba, sino al Cyrus real. – Y tú me has traicionado … Mentiste … _

_Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente . Traición, mentira, confianza … Un haz de luz le cegó con su brillo y le llevó varias horas más tarde. Se podía oír la música de la fiesta y las risas de los invitados. Kaileena permanecía allí, encadenada, con la mirada perdida. _

_Yo iba a estar en esa fiesta. – Cyrus creyó que hablaba sola, pero cuando levantó la mirada, vio que le estaba mirando a él. – Me prometiste una nueva vida, que nadie me haría daño. Y me has apresado y torturado … Y no sabes lo equivocado que estás. – Kaileena se rió débilmente. - ¿Dónde está tu honor ahora? _

_Kaileena … Lo siento …_

_No, no lo sientes … No sabes lo que es que te metan en una celda sin entender el porqué, no sabes lo que es ver que la única persona en la que habías sido capaz de confiar y a la que habías amado con todo tu corazón te da espalda y ordena que te arresten y torturen. No sabes lo que es ser marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo, para que todos sepan que eres el esclavo de otro … ¡No sientes NADA! _

_Yo … _

_Calla. – Kaileena miró hacia la puerta. – Viene alguien. _

_El Cyrus del sueño volvió a aparecer allí con un grupo de soldados. Entre todos, le colocaron a Kaileena grilletes en brazos y piernas y la sacaron de allí. _

_¡Espera! – Cyrus corrió hacia su otro yo, colocándose en su camino. - ¡Detente! – Pero el otro Cyrus no se detenía. Caminaba de espaldas, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. - ¡No sabes lo que vas a hacer! Estás cometiendo un grave error. ¡Para antes de que sea demasiado tarde! _

_Pero, cuando intentó detenerle con sus propias manos, el otro Cyrus le atravesó. Se quedó de piedra al ver que los demás también lo hacían. Era un fantasma, un espectro. Pero si el sueño no se terminaba allí, debía seguirles hacia el Salón del Trono. _

_El Cyrus del sueño y Kaileena estaban tras la cortina. Ella ya estaba apresada con aquellas cadenas. Él la miraba orgulloso de su hazaña, como si hubiera cazado a la presa más codiciada. _

_¡¿Cómo demonios puede sentirse orgulloso de lo que ha hecho? – Se decía Cyrus. _

_Eso mismo me pregunté yo … - Le respondió Kaileena, mirando al suelo. - ¿Cómo puede hallar placer en el sufrimiento ajeno? – Kaileena soltó una leve carcajada a modo de ironía. – Ahora sé por qué la gente me desprecia tanto. La cuestión es … ¿Por qué a mí me castigan y a ti te premian? _

_Supongo que tu reputación fue tu condena … _

_¿Mi reputación? No es que tú goces de una buena reputación, hijo no deseado del Rey, oveja negra de la Familia Real … _

_¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó él, sorprendido y desconfiado. _

_Esto es un sueño, un producto de tu imaginación. Son todos recuerdos tuyos. _

_Pero… _

_No pudo continuar hablando, pues el otro Cyrus comenzó con su discurso. Tuvo que ver el intento fallido de Kaileena de liberarse y atacarle, a los presentes aplaudir al verle reducida, a verse a sí mismo darle la espalda para tratar de seducir de nuevo a Farah. _

_Aquel era el comienzo de su intromisión entre Farah y Malik. Ya en la fiesta pudo verle, observándoles. Ya por aquel entonces sentía algo por ella, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Ahora veía que Arsalan no era el único que se había metido donde no le llamaban. La diferencia era que Arsalan lo había hecho por bondad, con la intención de ayudar. Él sólo buscó su propio beneficio, como siempre. _

_El otro Cyrus se acercó con Farah hasta donde se encontraba Kaileena. La Princesa le pedía respeto para la Emperatriz, pero él hacía oídos sordos. Parecía mentira que el primer contacto que habían tenido aquellas dos amigas fuera ese. Desde un principio, Farah demostró su bondad hacia ella, a pesar de la situación. _

_Entonces, pudo ver el rostro de Kaileena cuando le arrancó el Medallón del cuello. El tiempo parecía haberse parado para ella. Se le había cortado la respiración por un instante, incapaz de alzar la mirada para ver cómo se lo colocaba a Farah. _

_El tiempo se paró cuando el otro Cyrus y Farah se alejaron. No lo entendía. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba congelado. _

_Ahí murió la Emperatriz. – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. _

_¿Qué? – Cyrus se giró y vio a otra Kaileena junto a él. Pero no era como la que se le mostraba en el sueño o como la que él había conocido. Tenía un gran porte y su rostro reflejaba serenidad, a pesar de estar seria. - ¿Quién eres tú? _

_La Diosa del Tiempo … O lo que queda de ella. _

_¿Lo que queda de ella? _

_Básicamente, soy la parte de Kaileena que quedó atrás cuando olvidó su cometido. Lo que fue antes de ser corrompida por las Arenas del Tiempo. – Aquella Kaileena se quedó mirando pensativa a la otra. – Esta fue la muerte de la Emperatriz. _

_¿Muerte? Pero si no murió hasta … _

_La muerte que sufrió a manos del Cuervo sólo puso fin a su vida terrenal. Yo hablo de la muerte del espíritu que residía en su interior. _

_¿Y qué puso fin a ese espíritu? ¿Cómo sabéis que aquí fue cuando dejó de ser la Emperatriz? _

_Simple, este fue el instante en el que sufrió las tres cosas que pueden convertir a un semidiós en mortal. _

_¿Qué cosas? _

_Tristeza, dolor y decepción. Pero también fue aquí cuando salvó su alma. _

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque, a pesar de que diste la espalda y te marchaste con otra mujer, ella continuó amándote. Buscó motivos para mantener vivo aquellos sentimientos. _

_¿Y qué motivos fueron esos?_

_La esperanza de volver a estar contigo. _

_Cyrus suspiró, cada vez más decepcionado consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos, deseando escapar de allí. Pero, al abrirlos, volvió a aparecer en la celda de Kaileena. Pero había una diferencia. Era más grande. Se dio la vuelta y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Kaileena, destrozado tras numerosas torturas. _

_¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? _

_Torturada hasta morir. – Dijo aquella Kaileena, abriendo los ojos y levantándose. – Eso fue lo primero que deseaste. _

_Tras él, comenzaron a aparecer otras Kaileenas, todas muertas. Decapitada, ahorcada, quemada … Mil y un torturas que él había imaginado para ella. Todas comenzaron a levantarse y, poco a poco, le fueron rodeando. _

_No … - Cyrus retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. – No … _

_¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó una de las Kaileenas, sonriendo. - ¿Tienes miedo? _

_¿No sabes qué te va a pasar? – Dijo otra. _

_¿Te arrepientes ahora de todo lo que pensaste? _

_Lo siento … - Cyrus estaba aterrado. _

_No … - Dijo una Kaileena, aproximándose hacia él con un látigo. – No lo sientes aún …_

_Y entonces, se hizo la oscuridad …"_

¿Cyrus?

Cyrus despertó gritando de miedo, sacudiéndose violentamente, como si tratase de escapar de algo. Kaileena le había escuchado hablar en sueños y trató de despertarle. Pero estaba fuera de control. Tanto, que se aferró a los brazos de Kaileena, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Cyrus, tranquilo. – Le decía ella, tratando de calmarle. – Recupera el aliento.

¡Me sigue persiguiendo!

¿El qué?

¡La culpa! – Le respondió a gritos, sacudiéndola y clavándole los dedos en los brazos.

Cyrus … - Le dijo, conteniendo el dolor. – Me estás haciendo daño. – Cyrus la soltó corriendo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se estaba tirando de los pelos. - ¿La culpa por qué?

Por lo que te hice …

¿Qué? Cyrus …

Pensé que con la reconciliación volvería a dormir tranquilo … ¡Pero sigo soñando con lo mismo! ¡Y va a peor!

¿Que va a peor?

Ahora se me muestran visiones de todo lo que planeé hacerte cuando te apresé … ¡Torturas, ejecuciones …! ¡Todo! Te veía ahorcada, quemada, cortada en dos, sin cabeza … ¡Dioses!

¿Ibas a ejecutarme? – Kaileena se llevó la mano al corazón. – Cielos …

Los Dioses tienen que estar jugando conmigo. ¡O son ellos los que me están provocando estas pesadillas o me estoy volviendo loco! "No lo sientes", esa frase no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza … - Cyrus miró a Kaileena. Parecía afectada por lo que había dicho. - ¿Kaileena? ¿Estás bien?

¿De verdad pensabas ejecutarme? – Kaileena parecía estar indignada.

¡No! Bueno … Fue una de las cosas que se me pasó por la cabeza … ¡Pero sólo fue un momento!

¿Sólo un momento? – Kaileena se levantó. - ¿En un momento planeaste matarme de todas esas formas?

Kaileena, yo no …

Sabía que habías planeado torturarme de todos los modos posibles y te perdoné … Pero, ¡¿arrebatarme la vida? – Le dijo ella mientras se vestía a toda prisa. – Eso sí que no me lo esperaba …

Kaileena, ¡por favor! – Cyrus la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta. - ¡¿Adónde vas?

¡Lejos de ti! ¡No dormiré en la misma cama que el hombre que planeó aniquilarme!

Kaileena cerró de un portazo. Se hizo el silencio. Cyrus esperó, rezando por que Kaileena regresara. Pero no lo haría. No se lo podía creer. Había vuelto a hacerlo, había vuelto a perderla.


	49. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48: Cumpleaños amargo**

Los huéspedes de Palacio descansaban apaciblemente en sus camas. Pero, en la Familia Real, había dos bandos. Malik y Farah dormían abrazados en su cama. Tras su pequeña discusión la mañana anterior, habían hecho las paces y descansaban felizmente. Pero, los otros dos Príncipes no gozaban de semejante paz.

Arsalan daba vueltas por sus aposentos. Muchos lujos y ropajes caros. Sin embargo, al mirarse en el espejo, veía a un completo desconocido. Él no era el Príncipe que los demás querían que fuera. No se sentía cómodo. Y la fiesta … ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de ella con gente que no conocía? Pero no quería decepcionar a Malik y los demás. Tendría que ir, aunque sólo fuera por hacer acto de presencia.

En los aposentos de Cyrus, el panorama era aún más desolador. Lo que había empezado como una magnífica noche para una pareja recién prometida, había terminado destrozando los pilares de aquella relación. Kaileena estaba muy ofendida por lo que Cyrus le había dicho. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esos sueños le asaltaban cuando menos lo esperaba, y cada vez eran más reveladores. No quería decirle nada para no preocuparla y había conseguido herir sus sentimientos por no saber controlarse.

La habitación se había quedado vacía, y más aún la cama. Cyrus seguía esperando que Kaileena decidiese volver. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Estaba paralizado por el miedo que había sentido en aquella pesadilla, incapaz de salir de su cama. Encogió las piernas, las rodeó con los brazos y se quedó allí acurrucado, llorando por el pánico.

El Sol comenzó a elevarse de nuevo en el horizonte, iluminando la habitación. La puerta se abrió de golpe y, tras ella, apareció una Kaileena misteriosamente seria, hablando con determinación y frialdad.

Ven conmigo. – Le dijo. – Tenemos que hablar.

¿Ha … Hablar? – Cyrus se secó las lágrimas. - ¿De qué?

Te espero en mi celda.

Cyrus se quedó confuso. ¿Había dicho celda? ¿Kaileena pretendía hablar en la Prisión? Así lo parecía. Preocupado, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta la puerta de la Prisión. Temeroso, se adentró en los pasillos hasta que llegó a la celda de Kaileena, donde ella ya le estaba esperando.

¿Kaileena?

Aquí es donde empezó todo. – Le dijo, dándole la espalda. – Este es el origen de tus pesadillas.

Sí …

¿Qué sueñas exactamente?

Yo … Eh … Revivo constantemente la tortura por la que te hice pasar. – Cyrus tragó saliva. – Y … También veo el fruto de todo aquello que pensé hacerte.

Bien. – Kaileena se giró y le miró desafiante. – Golpéame.

¡¿Qué?

Dame un puñetazo. Desahógate.

¡¿De qué hablas?

Está claro que tu subconsciente te está mandando una señal. Te reprimiste y no dejaste aflorar toda tu ira en su momento. Y ahora esa ira contenida se expresa en forma de sueños. Tendrás que hacerlos realidad.

¡No voy a herirte!

Tú hazlo.

A Cyrus no le convencía aquello. No quería hacerle daño a Kaileena. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Desconfiado, cerró los ojos y dirigió su puño hacia su rostro. Pero, en contra de lo que esperaba, Kaileena se apartó y de un rápido movimiento, lo empujó contra la pared y le colocó un grillete en la muñeca.

Ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Kaileena comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. - ¡¿Adónde vas?

Cyrus, está claro que tu subconsciente te está incitando a cometer una locura. Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas. – Le dijo, pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente. – Ya me he cansado de tus tonterías. Si quieres revivir mi pesadilla, la vas a sufrir en tus propias carnes.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Pues que hoy, amigo mío, vas a recibir una valiosa lección. Ahí te quedas.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus trató de correr hacia la puerta, pero la cadena se lo impidió. Gritando, trató de quitársela mientras veía a Kaileena cerrar con llave. - ¡Kaileena! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

¿Qué no? Ya verás …

¡Kaileena!

Kaileena se hizo la sorda y se marchó de allí con una siniestra sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Era como si la despiadada Emperatriz hubiera regresado. Con cara de satisfacción, abandonó la Prisión, dejando a su Príncipe preso.

Los gritos de Cyrus se escucharon toda la mañana por los pasillos de la Prisión. Malik y los demás intentaron ir a ver qué le pasaba, pero Kaileena no se los permitió. Cyrus continuó gritando, pidiendo auxilio durante horas, pero nadie acudió a su llamada. Era preso en su propio Palacio.

Al atardecer, escuchó las puertas del pasillo abrirse. Pensó, optimista, que serían Malik y los demás. Pero al ver entrar a un grupo de guardias, su felicidad se transformó en desesperación.

Aquellos hombres entraron en su celda y le rompieron la camisa, forcejeando con él para inmovilizarle. Tras varios minutos luchando por librarse de ellos y recibir varios golpes, Cyrus fue reducido violentamente hasta quedar inmovilizado. Observó aterrado cómo se preparaban para proceder a torturarle. Uno de ellos sacó un látigo y se acercó a él.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus se puso histérico. - ¡Estaréis de broma!

Esto no es ninguna broma, Principito. – Se burló el soldado. – Ponedle de espaldas.

¡No podéis hacerme esto!

Tenemos órdenes muy claras y las vamos a cumplir.

¡¿Y quién da esas órdenes? – Exigió saber él.

La Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Y, tras decir eso, Cyrus fue callado de un latigazo. Aquello se prolongó durante varios minutos. Fueron pocos latigazos, pero muchos los insultos y las burlas. Cyrus se sentía humillado y acorralado. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir, no …

De pronto, le dieron la vuelta y lo colocaron de frente a sus torturadores. Entonces, vio cómo uno se acercaba a él con un hierro al rojo vivo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

No … ¡No vais a hacerlo!

Id mostrando bien el torso, Príncipe. Porque este hierro se os va a calcar en la piel.

¡No! – Suplicó él, tratando de retroceder. - ¡Eso no! ¡Apartad ese hierro de mí!

Venid aquí …

¡No! ¡Por favor! – Cyrus rompió a llorar de miedo. - ¡Dejadme!

Los soldados le sujetaron más fuerte, evitando que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento. Poco a poco, el hierro ardiente se fue aproximándose a su pecho. Aterrado, Cyrus apartó la cara y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. Y entonces …

Parad. – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta. – Ya es suficiente.

Aquella voz era la de Kaileena. Estaba en el pasillo, acompañada por Malik, Farah y sus hermanos. Su rostro ya no reflejaba el mismo odio que anteriormente. Parecía estar mucho más relajada.

Los soldados soltaron a Cyrus y le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le fallaban. Uno de ellos le colocó una manta sobre los hombros. Él, desconcertado, seguía temblando de miedo, con las lágrimas saltadas y respirando con celeridad.

Tranquilízate, Cyrus. – Le dijo Kaileena, entrando en la celda. – Recupera el aliento. – Se acercó a él y le abrazó. - ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¡¿Que si estoy bien? – Cyrus apartó a Kaileena de un empujón, furioso. - ¡¿Cómo tienes la osadía de hacerme semejante pregunta después de lo que me has hecho pasar? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado?

Oh … ¿Estabas asustado?

¡¿Asustado? ¡Estaba aterrado! No entendía nada, estaba desconcertado … ¡Me he sentido humillado! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?

En contra de la reacción que esperaba de Kaileena, ésta le miró con serenidad, sonriendo. Los demás también sonreían y se miraban entre ellos, murmurando algo. Pero Cyrus se había quedado completamente desconcertado.

Ahora sí lo sientes. – Le dijo Kaileena, sonriedo.

¿Qué?

Te mueves en un mundo de venganzas. Cuando alguien le hace daño a alguien, piensas que ha de vengarse. – Le explicó, cubriéndole bien con la manta. – Tu mente no te dejaba descansar porque sabías que tenías esa deuda pendiente conmigo.

¿Cómo? – Cyrus estaba perplejo ante la explicación de Kaileena.

Esto ha sido como una terapia de choque. – Kaileena soltó la cadena. - Algo brusca para mi gusto, pero lo necesitabas.

¿Te … Terapia? ¿Qué …?

Cyrus, necesitabas que Kaileena te devolviese la jugada, experimentar lo mismo que ella para poder estar en paz. – Le explicó Malik. – El plan de Kaileena era recrear una falsa tortura similar a la suya.

¡¿Falsa?

Bueno, no quería que te azotasen. Pero necesitaba hacer todo esto más creíble. – Kaileena le abrazó. – Ahora sí lo sientes … Estamos en paz.

Lo … siento …

Espero que me perdones por esta pequeña "trampa".

Cyrus abrazó a Kaileena, aún desconcertado. Cuando consiguió comprender lo que había ocurrido, rompió a llorar, abrazando a su prometida. Era cierto que había sido muy cruel con él, pero le había hecho un gran regalo en el día de su cumpleaños. Le había liberado de su infierno personal.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Le dijo ella, besándole en la mejilla. Pero Cyrus comenzó a poner mala cara. - ¿Estás bien?

¡Se cae, se cae, se cae! – Advirtió Kalim, al tiempo que Cyrus se desplomaba gradualmente hacia atrás, cayendo como un saco de arena al suelo. – Se cayó …

¡Cyrus! – Kaileena se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de hacerle volver en sí.

Ha sido demasiado para él. – Bromeó Farah. – Debe haberse asustado mucho.

Son demasiadas cosas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. – Le dijo Malik, entrando en la celda para ayudar a Kaileena. – El pobre estaba en shock.

¿Creéis que está bien? – Kaileena comenzaba a preocuparse.

Sí, dale un par de horas para recuperarse del susto. – Malik se giró hacia Kalim y Arun. – Ayudadme a llevarle hasta sus aposentos.

Al cabo de un rato, Cyrus abrió los ojos. Estaba en sus aposentos, tumbado en su cama, cuidadosamente arropado y con una toalla húmeda en la frente. Estaba rodeado de sus seres queridos, y Kaileena le observaba atentamente, sentada junto a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Eh, despierta … - Kaileena sonreía. – Vamos, dormilón.

¿Eh?

Al fin vuelves en ti. – Bromeó Malik, colocándole la mano en el hombro. Cyrus intentó levantarse y él le ayudo a sentarse. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estoy mareado …

No tienes buena cara, será mejor que comas algo. – Dijo Farah, ofreciéndole un plato de comida.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Te desmayaste cuando te soltamos. – Le explicó Kaileena, humedeciéndole el cuello y las muñecas con la toalla. – Aún sigues temblando …

Entonces … ¿Ha sido todo una broma? – Preguntó él con voz temblona.

Una un tanto macabra, pero sí. Ha sido todo una broma. – Le contestó Kaileena, apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Espero que no me guardes rencor por ello …

Los azotes me siguen doliendo. – Dijo él apretando los dientes. Su rostro dejaba ver que estaba enfadado.

¿Qué? – Cyrus seguía mirándola con mala cara. Kaileena comprendió que había metido la pata. – Oh …

No ha tenido ninguna gracia.

No tenías que reírte … - Kaileena no encontraba mejor excusa. – Perdona si te ha molestado. No pretendía …

¿Hacerme daño?

Cyrus, yo sólo quería que tu mente dejara de torturarte …

¡Ah! Y para eso, me torturas tú. ¡Qué inteligente!

Te dije que le sentaría mal … - Le dijo Malik a Kaileena en voz baja.

¡Vaya! ¡¿Cómo no? El señor Rey tenía que estar detrás de todo esto.

Cyrus, escucha …

¡No! Escuchadme vosotros dos a mí. – Les dijo, interrumpiéndoles. – Me habéis encerrado en el día de mi cumpleaños, sin darme ninguna explicación, habéis ordenado que me dieran una paliza y que me azotasen. ¡Me han insultado y humillado! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado!

Yo sí … - Cuando Kaileena habló, todas las miradas se centraron en ella. – Creo que sé mejor que nadie lo que es ser torturado. Si hubiera querido que sufrieras lo mismo, ahora no estarías consciente. Eso tenlo asegurado. Llevas dos años lloriqueando por no poder olvidar eso, por cargar con el sentimiento de culpa. No paras de revivir en sueños todo aquello, mortificándote constantemente. Por eso pensé que, quizás, al sentir el miedo que yo sentí, ser incapaz de huir y ver cómo los segundos se convierten en horas y que el mejor día de tu vida pasa a ser un infierno, sintiéndote traicionado por la persona a la que amas, quizás comprenderías que no tiene sentido pensar en tus errores una y otra vez … Vivir en el pasado sólo hace más daño. Por eso yo intento olvidar…

¿Kaileena? – Cyrus no sabía qué decir.

Ya sabes lo que sufrí. Yo soy la mala que te ha torturado. Pero, dime ahora … Si tú me perdonas por esto, ¿tiene sentido que me pase el resto de mi vida maldiciéndome por haberte hecho daño?

No …

¿Crees que se puede ser feliz reviviendo una y otra vez un recuerdo doloroso? Mira adelante, Cyrus … Tienes un futuro por explorar, cosas que experimentar, una boda que celebrar … - Kaileena le acarició la cara suavemente. - ¿Cómo vas a disfrutar de todo eso si vives en el Pasado? ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz a través del dolor? – Cyrus no respondió. Suspiró, apartando la mirada. – Sé que la forma en la que te he aclarado esto ha sido muy brusca. Pero no comprendías las palabras. Puedes explicar una cosa de mil y una maneras, pero ni todas las explicaciones del mundo podrán igualar la experiencia en persona.

Y nosotros, por cabezonería, tendemos a no escuchar explicaciones y torturarnos mutuamente. – Añadió Malik. – Eso ya lo sabes.

Malik tiene razón. Él me hizo daño y, en lugar de pedirme perdón, se torturó a sí mismo. ¿Estuvo bien? No. Pero, ¿le sirvió? Aparentemente sí.

Tú actúas de un modo similar. Buscas venganza en cuanto alguien te hace daño. Y cuando metes la pata, te castigas a ti mismo. – Le explicó Malik. - Pero, en esta ocasión, no te has visto capaz de aplicarte el mismo castigo por la magnitud de tu obra. Querías hacerlo, pero el miedo te frenaba. De ahí que tuvieras esas pesadillas.

Tus disculpas estaban vacías. Pero, ahora que has pasado por lo mismo, sabes lo que sentí. ¡Ahora sí lo sientes! – Kaileena le sonrió. – Dime, ¿sigues sintiendo remordimientos? ¿Cargo de conciencia?

Ahora mismo lo único que siento es que sois unos enfermos … - Respondió él, mirándoles aterrado. - ¡Estáis locos!

¿Y quién no? – Malik se reía. – Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, ¿realmente pretendes que continuemos cuerdos?

¡Pero sois unos retorcidos! ¡¿Cómo se os pudo ocurrir semejante plan?

A mí no me mires, fue idea de Kaileena.

¿Tuya?

A ver, te lo voy a confesar … Cuando empezaste a tener aquella pesadilla, oí que hablabas en sueños conmigo. Probé a hablarte y me contestaste. Así que te seguí el juego para ver adónde querías llegar.

Un momento … Entonces, ¡¿la Kaileena que hablaba conmigo eras tú? – Kaileena asintió. - ¡Entonces, fingiste enfadarte cuando desperté!

Sí, necesitaba alejarme de ti para poder llevar a cabo mi malvado plan … Así que fingí enfadarme para poder marcharme.

¿Y si te hubiera seguido?

Cyrus, ambos sabemos que no lo habrías hecho.

Serás retorcida …

Y tú inocente, ¡oh gran guerrero despiadado y sin compasión!

Ya vale con la bromita …

¡Pobrecito! ¿Pensabas que ibas a pasar el día de tu cumpleaños encerrado en una mazmorra, siendo torturado sin ningún motivo? – Kaileena se reía. – Tenías que haberte visto la cara.

Oye, yo no me reí de ti.

No … ¡Qué va!

No os pongáis a discutir ahora. – Les dijo Malik. – La fiesta ya estará en marcha. Los dos homenajeados no pueden faltar. Así que, venga, vete vistiendo mientras voy a buscar a Arsalan. ¡Vamos!

El resto del grupo abandonó la habitación, dejando a Cyrus y a Kaileena solos. En cuando desaparecieron, se llevó las manos a la espalda, dolorido e incómodo por las heridas. Aunque Kaileena y Farah se las habían curado y vendado, el dolor continuaba estando presente.

¿De verdad tenías que azotarme?

Oh, lo siento … - Kaileena acercó a Cyrus a su pecho. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. – Tenía que hacerlo más creíble. No te preocupes, te compensaré por ello.

No hace falta, me conformo con esto. – Cyrus la abrazó durante un rato más y se apartó, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Te vendría bien un baño antes de la fiesta. – Le dijo, tocándole el pelo. – Te ayudará a relajarte.

Como me relaje más voy a acabar durmiéndome.

Bueno, nos retiraremos cuando estés cansado y así podrás dormir.

Me parece bien.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se reunieron en los Jardines, donde se había preparado una gran cena al aire libre. La noche estaba magnífica y la brisa era cálida, por lo que el disfrute de los invitados estaba asegurado. Decenas de farolillos iluminaban la zona, colgados de árboles y columnas. Los cocineros habían preparado un sinfín de manjares. Los sirvientes servían a los invitados copas de vino y cerveza y la música animaba el ambiente.

El Rey y su esposa saludaban a los invitados. Tras ellos, Cyrus y Kaileena, felizmente cogidos de la mano, hacían lo mismo. Muchos eran los que se acercaban al Príncipe para felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Se le veía rebosante de felicidad. Hacía años que no tenía una fiesta así. De niño, aunque su padre no lo aprobaba, su madre le organizaba tremendos festines en los que se divertía como nunca. Volver a disfrutar de una fiesta así era como un sueño para él.

En cambio, Arsalan se sentía todo lo contrario. Estaba incómodo vestido con aquellos ropajes, rodeado de tanta gente a la que no conocía y que fingían conocerle de toda la vida, felicitándole con una confianza fuera de lo normal. Veía montañas de regalos, tanto para Cyrus como para él, pero ninguno le gustaba. Animales, joyas, reliquias … Mucho lujo, pero poco sentimiento. Para él, aquella fiesta era un infierno del que quería escapar.

Durante la cena, quiso acercarse un poco a Cyrus. Quería arreglar las cosas con él. Aprovechando que se encontraba charlando con Kaileena, decidió ir a entregarle un presente muy especial.

Eh … Hola. – Saludó él, tímidamente.

Hola. – Cyrus se mostró serio ante él.

¡Vaya, Arsalan! Esa ropa te sienta de maravilla. – Le dijo Kaileena. – Muy apuesto … Ten cuidado, hay muchas jóvenes casaderas en la fiesta. Alguna podría gustarte …

Lo dudo mucho. – Arsalan buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa pequeña. – Venía a darte mi regalo, Cyrus …

¿Regalo? – Se sorprendió él, cogiendo la pequeña bolsa y abriéndola. En su interior, había una talla de madera con la forma de la cabeza de un águila. - ¿Qué es esto?

Lo he hecho yo … Sé que te gustan las águilas, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría …

Ajá … - Cyrus no parecía muy interesado. – Gracias, pero yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Eh … Bueno … No pasa nada … - Llevándose una mano a la nuca, Arsalan comenzó a retroceder. – Mejor me voy …

Arsalan se alejó de ellos torpemente y se perdió entre la multitud.

Cyrus, ¿no crees que has sido un poco frío?

Si lo prefieres, me arrodillo ante él. – Dijo él, de mala gana.

¿Aún sigues enfadado con él?

No veo que haya venido a disculparse.

Cyrus, no creo que él deba …

Escucha. – Dijo él, interrumpiéndola. – Esta es mi fiesta y pienso disfrutarla. Sí él quiere estar amargado, es su problema.

Pero …

¡Es su problema!

La fiesta continuó como si nada, hasta que llegó el momento clave: La tarta. Los cocineros salieron al Jardín con una gigantesca tarta imitando la forma de la Torre de Babel. Sin embargo, uno de los cumpleañeros no estaba para soplar las velas.

¿Dónde está Arsalan? – Preguntó Farah, sosteniendo a Darab en sus brazos mientras el pequeño jugaba con un peluche.

¿No va a soplar sus propias velas? – Kaileena no lo comprendía.

Allá él … - Murmuró Cyrus, mostrando indiferencia.

¡No, Cyrus! Es tu hermano, también es su cumpleaños.

¿Ahora tengo que compartirlo todo con él? ¡Puestos a elegir, también te tendré que compartir a ti! ¿No?

Cyrus no seas tan egoísta. ¡Ve a hablar con él! – Le dijo Farah. – Seguro que se ha marchado porque no ve que le aceptes.

¿Qué le importa a él que yo le quiera como hermano o no?

¡Mucho! – Dijo Farah.

Sí, Cyrus. No te ha regalado un amuleto hecho con sus propias manos por gusto … - Le dijo Kaileena. - ¿Por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?

Porque ya se la di y se interpuso entre nosotros.

Dejad de discutir. – Intervino Malik, viendo a los tres hablándose a gritos. – Iré a hablar con él, ¿vale?

Claro, ve a hablar con tu ojito derecho. – Murmuró Cyrus.

En lugar de murmurar a mis espaldas, podrías madurar un poco. – Le respondió Malik, que le había oído.

Arsalan se había retirado a sus aposentos. Tras dar vueltas por la habitación, se miró en su espejo. Aquel aspecto no le gustaba en absoluto. Decepcionado consigo mismo, se quitó la camisa, la tiró al suelo y se despeinó la melena con las manos. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

¡Largo de aquí! No deseo ver a nadie. – Gritó él, lanzando una de las botas a la puerta.

Suponía que estarías aquí. – Dijo Malik, abriendo lentamente.

Malik, márchate. Quiero estar solo.

¿Por qué te has marchado de la fiesta?

¿Fiesta? ¡Eso no era una fiesta! ¡Era una cárcel!

¿No te ha gustado todo lo que he preparado?

Malik, tú no has preparado nada. ¡Lo han hecho tus sirvientes!

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Malik se acercó a él y ambos se sentaron en la cama. – Creía que la fiesta estaría a la altura …

No es la fiesta la que no está a la altura, soy yo …

¿Qué?

Malik … No soy un Príncipe.

¡Claro que lo eres!

No, Malik. Soy un ladrón. Lo he sido toda mi vida y ya es tarde para cambiar.

¿A qué te refieres?

Pretendéis que me comporte como un educado caballero, que vista ropajes extravagantes y asista a multitud de fiestas en las que no me divierto nada...

¿No te diviertes? Pero, si todo el mundo lo hace …

Malik, dime que tiene de divertido pasarse horas saludando a gente que no conozco de nada y que me miran mal por no estar al tanto de los cambios de gobierno y las disputas entre sus países … - Arsalan suspiró, agobiado. – No conozco las normas del protocolo, me paso el día tratando de actuar como me pedís que lo haga … ¡Pero yo no soy así! Del mismo modo que no puedo fingir que todos esos que han venido a la fiesta sean amigos míos …

Pero sí que tienes amigos entre esa gente. Estamos Farah y yo, Kaileena, Cyrus …

Por favor, a Cyrus ni me lo menciones … Él no me quiere en la Familia.

Arsalan, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor …

No hay que puedas hacer. Vuestro mundo y el mío son totalmente opuestos. Tu forma de festejar los días especiales simplemente … No me llenan en absoluto.

¿Qué necesita la fiesta para que sea de tu gusto?

No necesita nada. Le sobran cosas …

Explícate.

A ver … Cuando era niño, mis padres sacaban una mesa a la calle y servían zumos y algo de comida. Invitábamos a nuestros amigos. Éramos pocos, pero nos queríamos y la fiesta, por humilde que fuera, era mil veces más rica que la que tú has organizado … La tuya está vacía. No veo el afecto ni el calor humano … Lo siento. – Arsalan miró a Malik, que le miraba confuso y se levantó. – Mira … Olvídalo.

¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó él, preocupado, viéndole sacar una bolsa y abriendo su armario.

Soy un hombre de la calle, un ladrón, un pobre que habita en los suburbios, robando cuanto necesita para subsistir. – Explicó él, poniéndose su ropa habitual. – No soy un Príncipe y nunca lo seré.

¡¿Qué? – Malik lo sujetó por los hombros y le habló con desesperación. – Pero … No te has dado tiempo. Te está costando adaptarte, pero seguro que en un par de meses habrás cambiado.

¿Cambiado? ¿Eso es lo queréis? ¿Qué me convierta en otro hombre? No, Malik … - Arsalan se apartó y continuó llenando su bolsa. – Soy el que soy, no podéis pretender que cambie.

No puedes irte … ¡No queda nada para ti allí abajo! Tu Familia está aquí, en la realeza.

Mi familia era una pareja de campesinos que me criaron con cariño. A su muerte, pasó a ser un grupo de ladrones que me acogieron bajo su protección … Y después, lo fueron mis hombres. ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros por mí cuando era un niño necesitado? Tú mismo me repugnabas cuando me conociste. – Malik agachó la cabeza. Tenía razón. – No puedes cambiarme, Malik. Yo nunca encajaré aquí.

Pero … Somos tu Familia, tu verdadera Familia.

Nos une un vínculo de sangre. Pero la verdadera Familia es la que siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas.

Por favor … No te precipites. Quédate al menos hasta mañana para pensártelo.

Ya lo he pensado mucho.

Por favor …

Está bien … Pero sólo hasta que salga el Sol.

Destrozado por lo que Arsalan le había dicho, Malik regresó a la fiesta. Alzó la mirada y vio lo que Arsalan quería decir. Muchos invitados, pocos amigos. Aquello parecía una reunión de altos cargos. Decepcionado consigo mismo, se subió a un escenario que había ordenado montar para los espectáculos.

¡Parad la música! – Ordenó. – La fiesta ha terminado.

Los invitados se miraron los unos a los otros, contrariados. Incluso los sirvientes estaban confusos.

¿Ha cancelado la fiesta? – Preguntó Farah, perpleja.

Eso parece … - Le respondió Kaileena, viendo a Malik con mala cara.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus estaba indignado. Cuando vio que Malik se dirigía hacia ellos, se apresuró a ponerse a su lado. - ¡No puedes suspender la celebración!

Puedo y lo he hecho. – Malik no le miraba.

¡¿Se puede saber por qué? A ver, ¡¿qué te ha dicho Arsalan para que tengas que suspender la fiesta?

¡Arsalan se va a marchar porque no se siente a gusto aquí! ¡Si uno de los homenajeados no va a asistir a la celebración porque se va, te aseguro que no habrá fiesta!

¿Cómo que se marcha? – Cyrus se había quedado de piedra.

¡¿Se va? – Preguntó Farah, aproximándose con Kaileena.

¡¿Por qué? – Añadió Kaileena, perpleja.

Dice que no es capaz de adaptarse y que no nos ve como su Familia. – Y, reprimiendo las lágrimas, añadió. – Se marcha mañana.

Malik se retiró a sus aposentos. Farah le siguió, aún sorprendida por la triste noticia. Kaileena fue tras ellos. Cyrus no se lo podía creer. No pensaba que Arsalan fuera capaz de eso. Boquiabierto, alzó la mirada hacia los aposentos de su hermano. Los invitados se fueron marchando poco a poco, decepcionados por lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el momento de despedirse. Todos los miembros de la Familia Real acudieron para desearle lo mejor a Arsalan. La única ausencia fue la de Cyrus. Farah y Kaileena fueron las primeras en decirle adiós.

Ten mucho cuidado. – Le dijo Farah, abrazándole.

Tranquila, tengo un amigo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Le diré que me busque un lugar donde pasar la noche. – Dijo él, despreocupado. – Y si no … Siempre está la calle.

No puedes vivir así. – Le dijo Kaileena, precupada.

Llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida. Creedme, es más sencillo que memorizar todas las leyes.

Espero que la Línea del Tiempo te sea favorable. – Le dijo Kaileena, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. – Buena suerte.

Lo mismo te digo. Sé feliz con Cyrus. Estoy seguro de que serás una esposa magnífica y una madre única.

No creo que tenga hijos …

Bueno, si los tienes, avísame para haceros una visita.

Está bien …

Y tú, peque, espero que te conviertas en un gran Rey. – Le dijo a Darab. – Sé bueno, ¿vale?

Te echaremos de menos … - Dijo Farah, hablando en nombre de todos.

Y yo a vosotros.

Las dos mujeres se apartaron para dejar paso a Malik. No tenía buena cara. Parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tratando de contener su tristeza, suspiró profundamente.

Bueno … Cualquier cosa que necesites …

Estaré bien.

Ya, pero si necesitas algo …

Malik.

Lo que sea, cualquier problema …

Malik …

Incluso si te arrepientes de …

¡Malik! – Malik guardó silencio. Le temblaba el labio. – Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

No … Si no me preocupo. – Le dijo con voz temblona. – Sé que serás capaz de hacer todo cuanto te plantees … Es sólo que …

¿Vas a llorar? – Arsalan se sorprendió al verle con las lágrimas saltadas. - ¡Esto no es una despedida para siempre! Nos volveremos a ver.

¿En serio?

¡Claro! ¿Quién dice que no puedo robar a la realeza? Ya me colé una vez en Palacio, ¿no?

Ya … - Malik sacó una alforja de su bolsillo. – Toma, llévate este dinero.

No, no … No voy a aceptar tu limosna.

En serio, llévatelo.

Que no …

¡Es lo único que te pido! Acepta este dinero.

Se lo pienso dar a los mendigos, eh …

Ten cuidado … - Sin avisar, le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Siempre serás mi hermano.

Y tú el mío.

Tras despedirse de los demás, Arsalan puso rumbo a la ciudad. Cyrus lo había observado todo escondido en los tejados. Realmente se había marchado. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, parte de la culpa era suya. Tras meditarlo durante medio día y hacer un par de cosas, se puso su capa y se adentró en la ciudad. El Sol se pondría pronto y tenía que apresurarse.

Finalmente, encontró a Arsalan en la antigua casa de los ladrones con los que había convivido durante su exilio. Estaba en ruinas y llevaba abandonada varios años.

No me equivocaba. – Dijo, entrando en la sala principal.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Arsalan, desconfiado.

Te estaba buscando.

¿Por qué?

Por nada en especial. He pensado que estarías aquí y he venido a comprobarlo.

¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí?

Aquí vivían Jalal y Mustafá.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pasé siete años en las calles, perseguido por mis propios soldados y obligado a ocultarme en las sombras. Es lo que tiene el destierro. – Recordó Cyrus con amargura. - ¿Por qué te has ido?

Aquello no es para mí …

¿Es por la vida en Palacio o por mí? – Insistió Cyrus. Arsalan le miró brevemente y apartó la mirada. – Supongo que eso es un sí.

Oye, si has venido para sermonearme, ahórratelo y vete.

Quiero aclarar las cosas.

Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

Mejor tarde que nunca.

Tú no me quieres en Palacio, ¿verdad?

Sabías que preguntarías eso …

Pues responde. Sí o no.

No te mentiré. Tu llegada no me hizo ninguna gracia. Al fin era el centro de atención, los demás me prestaban atención … Y tú me lo arrebataste.

Oh … Así que me odias por haberte robado el protagonismo … Muy maduro, sí.

No, te odio porque te entrometiste entre Kaileena y yo. Me lo fastidiaste todo.

Ya te pedí perdón por eso. – Respondió él, tratando de abrir una nuez sin éxito. – Maldita sea …

Eres un poco torpe para haberte criado en las calles. – Le dijo Cyrus, abriendo la nuez con maestría. - ¿No crees?

¿Por qué has venido? En serio.

No quiero que te vayas.

¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes de que me marchase? ¿Vergüenza de que te vean los demás pidiendo perdón?

Supongo. ¿Vas a volver o no?

No. Yo no pertenezco a vuestro mundo. Jamás seré el Príncipe que esperáis. No puedo cambiar.

Nadie te ha dicho que debas cambiar.

¿Y qué hay de todas esas normas?

Son normas. Sólo eso.

Paso.

Tienes que volver, quieras o no. No te despediste del perro.

¿Perro? ¿Qué perro?

El que alguien te ha dejado en tus aposentos … - Murmuró Cyrus, apartando la mirada, haciéndose el loco.

¿Me has regalado un perro?

Tendrás que volver para comprobarlo.

Arsalan se rió. Cyrus no iba a parar hasta que dijera que sí. Así que, finalmente, cedió. Al llegar a las puertas de Palacio, un sirviente esperaba con un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos.

¡Venga ya! ¡¿Lo del perro iba en serio?

¿Por qué iba a decirlo si no?

Oh … ¡Es una preciosidad! ¡Gracias!

Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Cyrus condujo a Arsalan hasta los Jardines. Tras llegar a un pequeño claro entre los numerosos árboles y arbustos, el Príncipe Ladrón se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Malik, Farah, Kaileena, Kalim, Arun, Giv y Hadi estaban sentados todos juntos alrededor de una mesa llena de comida. En el centro, una pequeña tarta un tanto extraña con 29 velas esperando a ser apagadas y, tras ellos, una pancarta de felicitación.

¡¿Pero qué …?

¡Sorpresa! – Exclamaron todos a la vez.

¡¿Qué es esto? – Arsalan no se lo creía.

Una fiesta. – Respondió Giv, sonriendo.

Querías una fiesta más íntima y familiar, ¿no? – Malik se reía. – Pues esto es lo máximo que podemos hacer.

Fíjate, tenemos aperitivos, bebida … - Y cogiendo la tarta, Kalim dijo. - ¡Y una tarta hecha por nosotros!

Querrás decir "arruinada" por vosotros. – Corrigió Farah. – La he hecho yo, pero se empeñaron en adornarla …

Oye, que tampoco nos ha quedado tan mal. – Bromeó Kaileena. Cambió de expresión y señaló a unos adornos. – Aunque yo no me comería esta parte porque nos hemos pasado con los ingredientes …

¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Malik.

Arsalan, aún boquiabierto, miró de reojo a Cyrus. Estaba mirando a otro lado, silbando, como si no supiera nada.

¡¿Esto ha sido idea tuya?

En parte …

¡¿Qué …? – Arsalan era incapaz de articular palabra.

Anda, dame un abrazo … Hermano. - Estallando en alegría, Arsalan se tiró sobre Cyrus, aferrándose a él como un mono a un árbol. - ¡No, no! ¡Quita! ¡Me vas a tirar! ¡No! – Y … cayeron al suelo. - ¡Serás bruto!

¡Me quieres! – Decía él alegremente, frotando su cabeza contra la de Cyrus como si se trataran de dos gatos.

Creo que debería haberte regalado un gato …

La escena no podía ser más tierna. Cyrus sentado en el suelo y Arsalan abrazado a él, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Vaya, vaya, Arsalan … - Murmuró Malik, sonriendo pícaramente. – No sabía que te gustaran tanto los hombres …

¿Qué? – Arsalan no caía en lo que Malik trataba de decirle.

¡Que te quites de encima! – Le dijo Cyrus, apartándolo de un empujón. – No me gusta que me toquen.

Pues a Kaileena bien que la dejas …

Ya … - Dijo Kaileena, acercándose para ayudarles a levantarse. – Pero yo tengo permiso. – Añadió, mostrando el anillo.

De permiso nada. – Interrumpió Malik. – Nada de toqueteos hasta que estéis casados.

¡¿Qué? – Kaileena se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y eso por qué?

Porque lo digo yo. – Malik se puso más serio. – La tradición así lo manda. Nada de dormir juntos o lo que quiera que hagáis en la cama hasta que estéis casados.

No es justo … - Protestó ella.

Nadie dijo que lo fuera. – Cambiando de tema, Malik miró a los dos hermanos y se frotó las manos. – Bueno, ¿empezamos con la celebración o no?

¡Venga! – Les animó Farah, mostrándoles la tarta con las velas encendida. - ¡Soplad las velas!

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y, sonriendo, soplaron las velas a la vez. Comenzaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de los dos Príncipes mellizos. Entre risas, comieron y bebieron hasta bien entrada la noche. Incluso jugaron entre todos a diferentes juegos. Aquella fue, sin duda alguna, una fiesta para recordar.


	50. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49: La boda. El obsequio de Ormazd**

Pasaron varios lustros tras aquella pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Arsalan pasaba todo el tiempo con su nueva mascota. Había nombrado al cachorro Sa'luk y ya comenzaba a adiestrarle para que obedeciera órdenes básicas. Disfrutaba como un niño.

En lo que a la boda respectaba, Malik se había hecho cargo de todo. Las semanas fueron avanzando y la fecha se acercaba. Lo tenía todo planificado: ceremonia, banquete, seguridad, entretenimiento … y un regalo extra para los novios.

Cyrus y Kaileena mantenían una vida normal, a excepción de no poder mantener ningún tipo de contacto íntimo. Ella llevaba a cabo sus labores como Sacerdotisa y asistía a las reuniones del Consejo, aunque, por el momento, no había surgido ningún contratiempo que pudieran emplear para probarla. Malik, por su parte, adiestraba a Cyrus y Arsalan para que pudieran ser Generales pronto.

Una mañana, cuando Hadi, ya recuperado por completo, jugaba con Giv en los Jardines, ambos fueron llamados ante el Rey. Al llegar al Salón del Trono, vieron a Kaileena y a Cyrus también. Ella le hizo señales a Giv para que se acercara y el pequeño se colocó a su lado.

Hadi miraba a su alrededor, preocupado y confuso. Sabía que su estancia allí era temporal, sólo hasta que se recuperase de sus heridas. Y ese día ya había llegado. Temía que le desterrasen por ser hijo de un traidor. Intranquilo, se aproximó a los pies del Trono, donde esperaba Malik con semblante serio.

Hola, Hadi.

Ho … Hola …

¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar? – El pequeño asintió inseguro. – Has pasado las últimas semanas aquí. Te he permitido permanecer bajo los cuidados de nuestros mejores médicos, te he alimentado y protegido. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que sé de ti. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Hadi miró al suelo. No sabía qué decir. Estaba completamente asustado.

¿Nada? – Se extrañó Malik. Esperaba algún tipo de excusa por su parte.

No puedo decir nada salvo que mi padre me llevó por el mal camino. Me hizo ver las cosas del mismo modo que las veía él …

¿Tú sabías algo de la conspiración?

No, Majestad. Mi padre nunca me contó nada. Y me temo que yo fui tan inocente que no supe ver sus intenciones hasta que se apoderaron del Palacio …

En el pasado fuiste un niño malcriado que se creía superior a todos los demás. Sin embargo, ayudaste al Príncipe Arsalan a rescatar a Giv. ¿A qué se debe semejante cambio?

No lo sé …

Si quieres vivir en este Palacio, tendrás que darme algún motivo por el que deba confiar en ti.

Majestad, - Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hadi se arrodilló suplicante. – no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa puesto que mis actos no han sido buenos. Únicamente pido que mostréis compasión y os apiadéis de un niño que no tiene dónde ir …

Hadi se arrojó a los pies de su Rey. A Malik le sorprendió aquella reacción. Pero le dejó sufrir unos segundos. El pobre chico empezó a llorar. Entonces, Malik sonrió y le ordenó levantarse.

Kaileena ha aceptado cuidar de ti si te quedas en Palacio. Eso supondría estar bajo su protección. Pero también estarías obligado a obedecerla en todo lo que te diga. – Explicó. - ¿Qué decides?

¡Yo, encantado! – Aseguró Hadi, mirando a Kaileena. – Si ella quiere …

Lo suponía. – Dijo, rascándose la barba. – Está bien. Ve con ella. Pero no hagas que me arrepienta.

Tras darle permiso para retirarse, Hadi se acercó tímidamente a Kaileena. Ella se arrodilló frente a él y extendió los brazos, invitándole a abrazarla. Tras unos segundos de duda, el niño se tiró sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en su larga melena. Ahora, Cyrus y ella eran su Familia.

Los días pasaron y llegó la víspera de la boda. Los últimos representantes de otros Reinos invitados llegaban a la ciudad cargados de regalos para la feliz pareja. Los campesinos preparaban las calles para su particular celebración y el Palacio era un caos. Sirvientes que iban y venían corriendo de un lugar a otro, nervios, ataques de ansiedad, estrés … El panorama no parecía ayudar a que Cyrus y Kaileena se calmasen.

Farah y las dos sirvientas, Asha y Mina, ayudaban a Kaileena a probarse su vestido una última vez antes del gran día. Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy entusiasmada al mirarse en el espejo mientras Mina le cepillaba el pelo para colocarle el velo, sujetado por flores.

Fijaos, Emperatriz. – Le dijo la joven al terminar. – Estáis radiante.

Sí … - Respondió Kaileena sin ganas.

¿No os gusta?

No es eso. Es sólo que … - Kaileena cogió una vasija para echarse agua en un vaso, pero se le resbaló y se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Suspirando irritada, se arrodilló para recoger los trozos- ¡Maldita sea!

Ya lo recojo yo, Emperatriz. – Intervino Mina, apartando sus manos de los fragmentos.

No, ha sido mi culpa.

De verdad, no os preocupéis. Yo lo recogeré.

Suspirando de nuevo, Kaileena se dejó caer sobre la pata del tocador. Farah salió de la zona de los baños privados de Kaileena junto con Asha. Le estaban preparando un baño para que pudiera relajarse. Pero el sonido de la vasija rompiéndose llamó su atención.

¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – Preguntó la Reina.

Una vasija. – Respondió Mina, limpiando el agua del suelo.

Kaileena … - Farah caminó hasta su posición y se arrodilló frente a ella. – No puedes seguir en esta línea. Ya has destrozado seis vasijas, cuatro jarrones y dos cuencos. Vas a dejar la cocina sin utensilios.

Ya lo sé … - Kaileena ocultó su rostro.

No estás así sólo por los nervios de la boda, ¿verdad? – Kaileena apartó la mirada. Farah le ayudó a levantarse y la invitó a sentarse en la cama. Ella se sentó en una silla frente a ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?

No estoy segura de esto.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dices? Has estado deseando que llegase este día durante años … ¡No puedes echarte atrás ahora!

Pero es que … ¡Tengo miedo!

¿Miedo a qué?

¿Y si Cyrus no aparece? Es muy inseguro y … y … Si me deja plantada … Yo … - Kaileena se tiró de los pelos, angustiada.

Kai, te aseguro que no te dejará plantada. – Le dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano. – Malik, Arsalan y mis hermanos se encargarán de que no huya.

¿Y si no soy lo que él espera y me es infiel?

Cyrus es tonto, pero no tanto.

Aún así, tengo miedo.

Es normal tener miedo antes de casarse. Todas hemos pasado por eso. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Cyrus te quiere y no te abandonará.

En ese momento, Sindra irrumpió en la habitación. Había ido a la cocina de Palacio a hacer algo y regresó con un extraño brebaje.

Dejad paso, aquí llega Sindra con el método definitivo para olvidar los miedos. – Anunció ella, acercándose a Kaileena. – Bebeos esto. Os ayudará a relajaros.

¿Qué es? – Preguntó Farah mientras Kaileena daba un sorbo.

Una de las hierbas con las que Saurva intentó matarla. – Al escuchar eso, Kaileena escupió el líquido, tosiendo. - ¡Eh!

¡¿Cómo se os ocurre darme eso? – Se alarmó ella. - ¡¿Acaso queréis matarme?

Esas hierbas sólo son venenosas cuando se utilizan en conjunto. Por separado, son curativas. Y esta en concreto ayuda a dormir.

¿Y cómo se yo que no las habéis mezclado?

Será posible … - Indignada por la desconfianza de Kaileena, Sindra cogió el vaso y bebió de ella. - ¿Veis?

Está bien … - Kaileena se terminó de beber el contenido. Tras unos segundos balanceándose, se desplomó, no dormida, pero sí muy relajada, sedada por los efectos de la bebida.

¡Cayó! – Exclamó Sindra, sorprendida. - ¡Y antes de lo que esperaba!

¿Qué le habéis dado? – Extrañada, Farah se mojó el dedo en los restos que quedaban en el vaso y lo probó. - ¡Esto es ginseng indio!

Entre otros … - Confesó Sindra, riéndose. – Lleva otras cinco hierbas somníferas mezcladas con esa en grandes cantidades.

¿No le pasará nada? - Se preocupó Farah, viendo a su amiga con la mirada perdida y moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, relamiéndose una y otra vez.

No. Estará atontada hasta que se duerma. Pero no creo que tarde mucho. Mañana estará como nueva.

Esperemos que sea así …

No muy lejos de allí, Cyrus sufría la misma crisis nerviosa. Daba vueltas por sus aposentos, salía al balcón y volvía a entrar, se tumbaba en su cama, volvía a levantarse … Jamás había estado tan inquieto, ni siquiera cuando el Dahaka le perseguía. Estaba que se subía por las paredes … Literalmente.

Sin saber qué hacer para calmarse, se quitó la ropa y se metió en sus baños. Los sirvientes habían cambiado el agua para que pudiera asearse antes de la ceremonia, pero aún no la habían comenzado a calentar. Pero poco le importó. Notando como se le ponía la piel de gallina, se fue adentrando en el agua hasta sentarse. Estaba helada. Pero necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Así que, decidido, cogió una vasija, la llenó de agua y se la echó sobre la cabeza.

Poco sabía él que sus dos hermanos y los hermanos de Farah se aproximaban a sus aposentos con botellas de vino y una sorpresa para el novio. Pero, al entrar allí y no verlo, se extrañaron.

¿Dónde se ha metido? – Preguntó Arsalan.

¿Cyrus? – Llamó Malik, adentrándose en sus aposentos. Vio su ropa tirada en el suelo y se acercó a los baños. Sin atravesar la cortina, volvió a llamarle. – Cyrus, ¿estás ahí?

De … de … Dejadme so … solo. – Respondió él, con voz temblona.

¿Cyrus? ¿Estás bien?

Sssss … Sí.

Preocupado, Malik corrió la cortina y le encontró metido en su piscina, tiritando y pálido.

¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Mante … e… ner … la cab … eza frí … fría …

Así lo que vas a conseguir es un resfriado. Sal de ahí. – Le ordenó Malik, cubriéndole con una toalla. – Darse un baño de agua helada la noche antes de la boda … ¡Menuda idea!

¿A qué habéis venido?

Bueno, el matrimonio es algo muy serio y de por vida. Eso ya lo sabes. – Le dijo, rodeándole con el brazo. – Así que hemos pensado en organizarte una pequeña fiesta privada para … Decirle adiós a tu soltería.

¿Una despedida de soltero? – Preguntó Cyrus, mirándole mal.

¡Te presentamos a Fila! – Anunció Arsalan, abriéndole la puerta. - ¡Una delicada rosa del desierto!

Fila, una joven de ojos claros y pelo oscuro y vestida con unos ropajes semitransparentes muy insinuantes, entró en los aposentos de Cyrus haciendo movimientos lentos y sensuales.

¿Sabe Kaileena algo de esto? – Cyrus desconfiaba.

Kaileena no tiene por qué saberlo. – Le respondió Malik, sonriendo. – Será nuestro secretito.

¡¿Y tu mujer sabe que has organizado todo esto?

Vamos, Cyrus … ¡Sólo es un pequeño homenaje antes de embarcarte en la dura misión del matrimonio!

Será dura para ti. ¡Yo no he pedido ninguna despedida de …! – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la mujer se acercó a él y se aferró a su cuerpo, colocándole las manos sobre sus muslos. – Oh, Dioses …

¡Venga, Cyrus! – Le animaba Arsalan. - ¡Aprovecha!

Esto no está bien … - Dijo él, resistiéndose. - ¡No está bien!

Oh, vamos Cyrus … ¡Somos hombres! Podríamos tener un harem para nosotros sin que nuestras mujeres pudieran protestar por ello.

¡Que tú quieras tener un harem no significa que yo también lo quiera! – Protestó Cyrus, quitándose de encima a la muchacha cuando esta se dispuso a quitarle la toalla. - ¡Apártate de mí!

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo Cyrus rechazaba a aquella bailarina exótica. Aquella sorpresa parecía haberle irritado mucho.

¡Largaos de aquí! – Les ordenó.

Está bien, está bien … - Dijo Arun, retirándose.

Aguafiestas … - Kalim se fue decepcionado. Esperaba divertirse un rato.

Como quieras … - Arsalan se dirigió a la muchacha. – Ven, preciosa. Si Cyrus no quiere divertirse contigo, yo lo haré por él.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Cyrus a solas con Malik. Irritado, se adentró en su vestidor y buscó algo de ropa. Malik no comprendía su actitud.

Cyrus, ¿te encuentras bien?

Estoy perfectamente, Malik. Eres tú el que está mal.

¿Yo?

Sí. – Molesto, le lanzó la toalla a la cara. - ¿Pretendes que le sea infiel a Kaileena antes de desposarla y en presencia de Arsalan y los otros? ¡¿En qué piensas?

Cyrus, sólo es algo de diversión.

Diversión con algo más, ¿no?

Escucha, yo también tuve mi propia fiesta cuando me casé con Farah y me desfasé un poco. Bebí demasiado y terminé amaneciendo con la bailarina que Padre trajo tumbada a mi lado…

¡¿Te acostaste con ella?

No estoy seguro … Supongo que sí. No lo sé. Estaba muy borracho cuando aquello ocurrió. – Admitió Malik, avergonzado. – Rostam me dijo que me pasé la noche entera piropeándola y bailando con ella. ¡Pero no pasó nada! Es algo que quedó entre nosotros.

¿Y sabe Farah algo de eso? – Cyrus se apoyó en su escritorio con ambas manos, mirando al suelo.

Obviamente no. – Malik caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.- Y te agradecería que no le comentaras nada.

¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No quiero preocuparla. Ha estado muy sensible durante el embarazo sobre que le fuera fiel porque ella no se veía atractiva y aún está algo susceptible sobre su aspecto.

¿Se lo piensas decir algún día?

No. Esto es algo que preferiría no contarle. Soy feliz con ella y no quiero estropearlo todo por un error del pasado.

Ya, pero pretendes que yo cometa ese mismo error.

Pensaba que te divertirías …

Ya me divertiré mañana por la noche cuando pueda estar a solas con MI MUJER, la mujer a la que amo, la mujer por la que he peleado durante dos años. ¡No he sufrido tanto para acostarme con otra la noche antes de mi boda!

Está bien … Perdona. – Malik se sentía avergonzado ahora. – Tienes razón …

Déjame solo.

Como quieras …

Cabizbajo, Malik caminó hasta la puerta. Pero, al abrirla, descubrió a Farah junto a ella. Había venido a preguntar por Cyrus y lo había escuchado todo. Su rostro dejaba claro que no estaba contenta. A Malik se le cortó la respiración al verla allí. Había descubierto su secreto.

Farah …

Con que una bailarina antes de la boda …

Te lo puedo explicar. – Dijo él, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

¿Ah sí? Pues vete buscando una buena excusa porque esta noche duermes en el suelo.

Ultrajada, Farah caminó a paso veloz hasta sus aposentos, donde se encerró de un portazo. Malik se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Farah lo había oído todo. Su única esperanza era apelar a su bondad y pedirle perdón. Pero bien sabía, que tal y como había reaccionado, aquello sería difícil.

Malik corrió hasta sus aposentos y abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí estaba Farah, sentada en la cama, lista para dormir, deshaciendo su trenza poco a poco. Malik tragó saliva y se atrevió a entrar, hablándole en tono suplicante.

Farah, cariño …

No me llames "cariño". Esa palabra no significa nada para ti.

¡Claro que sí! – Malik se acercó a ella y trató de apelar a su bondad. – Escucha, he metido la pata … ¡Pero eso no va a echar por tierra toda nuestra relación!

¿Eso crees, Malik? ¿Eso crees? – Farah le miró con expresión seria.- Toda nuestra vida juntos se basa en mentiras.

¡No!

¡Sí!

¡No!

¡Por favor, Malik! Te haces llamar un hombre leal y justo y sólo eres un farsante. Seguro que antes de que tu difunta esposa muriese ya pensabas en acostarte conmigo … ¡Admítelo!

Admito que me sentí atraído por ti. ¡Pero llegar a ese punto es algo que ni se me pasó por la cabeza! ¡Mi mujer estaba primero!

¡Por supuesto! Pero días antes de nuestra boda te acuestas con una sirvienta.

¡Estaba borracho!

¡Esa no es excusa! Admítelo, Malik … ¡En el fondo sólo te casaste conmigo para darte un heredero porque te haces viejo! ¡Tú no me quieres!

¡Claro que te quiero!

¡Mentira!

Farah, te juro que lo siento … ¡Pero sólo fue una vez!

¿Una vez? Dime, Malik, ¿cuántas veces le fuiste infiel a tu anterior esposa? ¿Eh? ¡Confiesa!

Ninguna vez.

Dime la verdad …

¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

¡Mientes!

¡Te he dicho que no lo hice! – Malik sujetó a Farah por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. - ¡No lo hice! ¡No lo hice! ¡¿Te enteras? – Fuera de control, la soltó, haciéndola caer al suelo, golpeándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mesilla que había junto a la cama. Farah se llevó la mano a la cabeza, claramente dolorida. - ¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo has podido …?

Lo siento …

Márchate. – Ordenó ella, indignada.

Farah, ha sido un accidente. Yo …

He dicho que te marches.

Cyrus, que había salido al balcón a tomar el aire, escuchó aquella discusión. Por un lado, se sentía culpable, pues Farah había descubierto los trapos sucios de Malik por su culpa. Pero, por otro, no podía evitar pensar que se lo merecía, por rufián y mentiroso. Intuía que aquello no terminaría bien, así que se dirigió al pasillo, junto a tiempo para ver cómo Farah expulsaba a Malik de sus propios aposentos.

¡Largo de aquí! – Le gritó ella, lanzándole un almohadón.

Farah … Si me dejaras explicarte …

¡No quiero oír ninguna de tus ridículas excusas!

Pero …

¡Silencio! Tú nunca me has querido, ¡sólo me has utilizado para conseguir un heredero que continúe con tu linaje! ¡Lo que yo sienta no te importa nada!

Farah, por favor, sabes que eso es …

Farah no esperó a que Malik dijera nada más y cerró la puerta, dejándole prácticamente a oscuras. Suspiró derrotado. Aquella metedura de pata sería difícil de arreglar. Vio luz no muy lejos de allí. Al mirar en dicha dirección, vio la sombra de su hermano Cyrus, acercándose a él. Malik apartó la mirada, sabía lo que iba a decir.

No digas nada, ya lo sé … - Dijo él, suspirando. – Me lo merezco por estúpido.

Estúpido no. Más bien, por mentiroso. – Aquello hundió más a Malik. - ¿Quieres dormir en mis aposentos?

No … Aún quedan algunos de invitados libres. Pasaré la noche allí.

¿Estarás bien?

Sí.

Malik se marchó, completamente abatido. Cyrus permaneció allí, pensativo, hasta que escuchó el llanto de Farah. Estaba destrozada, completamente desolada. Tenía que hablar con ella. Al fin y al cabo, había descubierto los trapos sucios de Malik por su culpa. Finalmente, llamó a la puerta.

¡Vete al infierno, Malik! – Gritó ella desde el interior, inconsciente de que quien estaba tras la puerta era Cyrus.

No soy Malik. – Corrigió él. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y la vio allí, tirada en la cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Creo que es evidente que no.

Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar de este modo … - Se disculpó él. – Lo lamento de corazón.

No tienes por qué disculparte. Gracias a ti he descubierto que Malik es un farsante … - Dijo ella entre sollozos. - Sabía que ocultaba algo …

Farah … - Cyrus se sentó a su lado y le dio un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. – Malik te quiere. No mentía cuando te lo dijo. Pero tiene un defecto que jamás podrá rectificar.

¿Cuál?

Ser hermano mío. Ya sabes que todos los que pertenecemos al linaje de Shahraman somos un tanto estúpidos y tendemos a meter la pata en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se refiere. Somos diestros luchadores, pero pésimos amantes. Él hace lo que puede, igual que yo.

Eso no cambia nada, Cyrus. A saber qué hizo con esa bailarina a mis espaldas.

Bueno, había bebido …

Eso sólo lo empeora. Ya es mayorcito para conocer sus propios límites. Es un irresponsable, falto de escrúpulos, mentiroso y … y …

También el hombre que te defendió ante el Consejo de mi padre cuando pusieron pegas para celebrar vuestra boda.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Él me lo contó. Se arriesgó mucho al agredir a un Consejero por defenderte a ti. Podría haberse buscado serios problemas. – Farah sabía que Cyrus estaba en lo cierto, pero, aún así, su orgullo le obligaba a seguir ignorando sus explicaciones. – Farah, cuando os casasteis Malik estaba sufriendo por sus problemas de corazón. En aquel momento no tenía la fortaleza que posee ahora. Estaba a merced de cualquier tentación que le brindase alivio respecto a su constante temor. De haber surgido, se habría quitado la vida si así hallaba paz.

Cyrus … No puedes pedirme que haga como que no he oído nada.

No te estoy pidiendo que hagas oídos sordos. Sólo te pido que hables con él mañana. Deja que te de sus explicaciones. Ignorarle sólo os hará más daño a los dos.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó Farah, sorprendida. – Hablas con sabiduría en tus palabras. Has cambiado.

Supongo que uno termina aprendiendo después de tantos errores. – Respondió él, sonriendo. – Hazme caso. Malik no es mal tipo. Sólo se siente como cualquier hombre teniendo una esposa como tú.

¿Cómo?

Indigno. – Ante aquella respuesta, Farah inclinó la cabeza, confusa. – Por más que se esfuerce, jamás conseguirá estar a la altura de lo que tú mereces.

¿Te sientes tú así con Kaileena?

Desde el día que la conocí. – Cyrus suspiró feliz, imaginando el día siguiente. – Pero, en fin … He logrado hacerme un hueco en su corazón y espero que lo que me queda de vida sea suficiente tiempo para poder agradecérselo. Estoy seguro de que Malik se siente igual contigo. – Farah suspiró, sin saber qué hacer. – Confía en mí. Habla con él.

Lo haré …

Buenas noches. – Se despidió él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Que descanses.

Buenas noches.

La noche fue larga para unos, corta para otros. Pero, al fin, llegó el momento tan esperado. Eran las últimas horas de oscuridad cuando Farah, Sindra y varias de las sirvientas fueron a despertar a Kaileena. Había que apresurarse. Poco antes del alba, Malik llegó para llevarla al Templo.

¿Está ya lista? – Preguntó a Asha al entrar.

Enseguida sale.

Momentos después, Kaileena salió a la sala principal de sus aposentos. Estaba espléndida. Llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles dorados adornado por una tela blanca que iba desde la parte posterior de los hombros hasta el codo, quedando colgando en el aire. Le habían dejado la melena suelta y sujetado un velo semitransparente a ella por encima de las orejas con unas flores. Todo ello acompañado del especial toque que brindaba el amuleto colgado de su cuello. A pesar de la sencillez de la vestimenta, Kaileena parecía una Diosa.

Mina le entregó un precioso ramo de flores para que lo llevase durante la ceremonia y Malik se acercó a ella. Ambos hicieron una reverencia al otro en señal de respeto y admiración.

Estás radiante.

¡Gracias! – Kaileena se sonrojó.

¿Lista para dar el gran paso?

Creo que sí. – Respondió ella, nerviosa.

Pues vamos. – Le dijo él, ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo para llevarla.

Kaileena tomó el brazo de Malik y se dispuso a salir con él en dirección al Templo. Sin embargo, antes de girarse, Malik vio aparecer a Farah, que se había mantenido al margen en su presencia. Al verle, ella apartó la mirada. Malik esperaba que estuviese más abierta al dialogo, pero estaba claro que seguía enfadada.

Malik condujo a Kaileena por los pasillos hacia el Templo. Estaba inquieta, fruto de los nervios propios de esas ocasiones. Pero la veía rebosante de felicidad. No podía esperar a que Cyrus la viese. Seguro que se quedaba boquiabierto.

¿Nerviosa?

Bastante …

Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. En unas horas, Cyrus y tú seréis marido y mujer.

¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó ella, preocupada. – Tienes mala cara.

Estoy bien. Sólo agotado de organizar los preparativos. – Mintió él. – Tú relájate y disfruta. Hoy es tu día.

Ya en el Templo, llegaron al Altar, donde esperaba Hassan y el resto de sacerdotes. Aún no había salido el Sol y la única luz que les alumbraba era la de los dos candelabros que se habían situado a cada lado del Altar, como símbolo de futuro para la pareja. Malik llevó a Kaileena a una sala donde debía esperar y se arrodilló allí, sobre unos cojines, mientras los Sacerdotes le daban instrucciones.

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia. Un precioso tapete bordado a mano descansaba en el suelo, y sobre él, había un espejo llamado "espejo del destino" y multitud de elementos ceremoniales, como flores, especias, alimentos e incienso. Todo ello era símbolo de prosperidad, fertilidad y fortuna para la pareja.

Recordad, Kaileena. – Le decía Hassan mientras otro sacerdote le colocaba un collar de flores alrededor del cuello. – Cuando os pregunte, no debéis responder hasta la tercera vez, ¿entendido? Ni a la primera, ni a la segunda.

Hassan, tranquilo. – Dijo ella. – He estudiado esta ceremonia decenas de veces. Sabré cuándo intervenir.

Mantén la calma, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo Malik, animándola. - ¡Todo va a ir como la seda!

Yo estoy tranquila. Sois vosotros los que estáis histéricos.

¡Te veré en un rato!

Kaileena esperó allí, en la penumbra de las últimas horas de la noche, alumbrada por otros dos candelabros mientras se miraba en un espejo del destino. Atrás quedaba el pesar y el dolor. Había llegado el momento de entregarse en matrimonio al hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Ya no sería libre de irse si aquello no funcionaba. Estaba obligada a permanecer a su lado toda la vida. Pero lo que más le aterraba no era eso, no … Lo que más temía, por encima de todo, más incluso que la muerte, era engendrar un hijo con Cyrus. No se veía preparada para ser madre y sabía que él le pediría un descendiente muy pronto.

Llegó el alba y el Sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte. Los primeros rayos se reflejaron en el espejo. Escuchó tras la puerta el bullicio de la gente que entraba al Templo. Toda la Corte que antes la rechazaba estaba ahí ahora para ser testigos de su matrimonio con el Príncipe maldito de la Familia.

Cyrus ya estaba en el Altar, portando sus ropajes ceremoniales, unas vestimentas hechas precisamente para la ocasión. Llevaba una camisa blanca con detalles dorados en las mangas, seguidas de guantes de cuero marrón. Sobre la camisa, unas hombreras con el borde de oro que sujetaban una capa dorada. Un cinturón de tela negra rodeaba su cintura, seguida de unos pantalones gris oscuro con sus botas.

Las trompetas anunciaron la entrada de la novia. Un grupo de sirvientas jóvenes cubrieron el pasillo con pétalos de flores y, tras ellas, llegó Kaileena, acompañada por el Rey Malik. Los invitados se quedaron perplejos al verla. Cyrus, que miraba a través del espejo del destino, como mandaba la tradición, no pudo evitar girarse en cuanto vio su belleza reflejada. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, la observó acercarse hasta que Malik la dejó junto a él. Entonces, y tragando saliva, nervioso, le quitó el velo que cubría su cara, dejando al descubierto aquellos ojos verdes.

Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar … - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular. – Estás … ¡Increíble!

Gracias … Pero esto no es ningún sueño. ¡Es muy real!

Hassan les ordenó sentarse y ambos se arrodillaron sobre los cojines que habían colocado para ellos. Entonces, cuatro mujeres ya casadas, entre las que estaba Farah, aparecieron sosteniendo una sábana blanca extendida sobre sus cabezas. Se procedió entonces a la lectura de los textos sagrados. Tras esto, Hassan hizo la tan esperada pregunta.

Bien, Emperatriz, llegó el momento … ¿Deseáis ser desposada por el Príncipe Cyrus? – Kaileena, siguiendo la tradición, guardó silencio. - ¿Deseáis casaros con él? – Segunda vez, de nuevo, silencio. - ¿Aceptáis al Príncipe Cyrus como vuestro legítimo marido?

Kaileena no respondió. Se quedó en silencio, presa del nerviosismo. Su expresión reflejaba tensión. Seguía pensando en sus temores. Aquello era nuevo para ella, no sabía qué le depararía el futuro. No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la vida que le deparaba con él. Cyrus, preocupado y aterrado por su silencio, la miró temeroso.

¿Emperatriz? – Repitió Hassan, viendo que Kaileena estaba muy tensa.

¿Kaileena? – La llamó Cyrus, rozándole la mano con la suya.

¿Eh? – Kaileena volvió en sí, aún nerviosa.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Cyrus, preocupado.

Tranquilizaos, Kaileena. Respirad. –Hassan veía a Kaileena tensa, como muchas novias que habían pasado por el Altar. No era la primera que se quedaba muda, ni sería la última. – Contestad a la pregunta, pues.

Yo …

¡Que no conteste sin que yo de mi consentimiento! – Se escuchó una voz gritar desde la lejanía.

Todos, desconcertados, miraron hacia la entrada, donde apareció la silueta de un hombre mayor, vestido con túnica y portando un báculo. Kaileena fue la primera en reconocerle.

¡Ormazd! – Exclamó ella, gratamente sorprendida.

Automáticamente, todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, atónitos ante la aparición que acababan de presenciar. Farah y las demás mujeres bajaron la sábana, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Kaileena corrió a abrazar a su viejo maestro y protector. Cyrus, sin embargo, se quedó de pie en su sitio, contemplando la escena con preocupación.

¿Ormazd? – Pensó él. – Esto no me gusta …

¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba, tremendamente feliz.

No podía dejar que te casases sin mi consentimiento. Al fin y al cabo, yo te creé. Soy lo más cercano a un padre para ti.

Ormazd miró a Cyrus, quien al escucharle pronunciar la palabra "consentimiento", sintió que el mundo llegaba a su fin. Temía que hubiese aparecido con la intención de evitar aquella unión. Sin embargo, Ormazd le miró sonriente. Kaileena le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el Altar mientras los invitados junto a los que pasaban se arrodillaban ante ellos.

Hassan se había quedado de piedra. No podía creer que Ormazd, el Dios de la Luz, estuviera allí presente, delante de él, y que fuera a intervenir en una ceremonia. Cuando llegó hasta Cyrus, éste retrocedió unos pasos, desconfiado. Sabía que Ormazd le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo a Kaileena en el pasado, y su venganza podía desencadenarse en el día más feliz de su vida.

Cyrus … - Ormazd quiso estrecharle la mano, pero él retrocedió aún más. – Tranquilo, no he venido a apartar a Kaileena de tu lado. Si es eso lo que crees … Y sé que es así.

¿Y por qué habéis venido entonces? – Le preguntó él, osado.

¡Cyrus! No cuestionéis a un Dios. – Le riñó Hassan.

No. – Intervino Ormazd. – Dejadle.

¿A qué habéis venido?

Bueno, según vuestras tradiciones, es necesaria la aprobación de la Familia de Kaileena para que ella pueda acceder a desposarse contigo.

Pero ella no tiene Familia. Sois Dioses …

Yo fui principal promotor de la creación de las Arenas. Entonces, nació Kaileena, una Diosa con un poder inimaginable, pero inexperta. – Explicó él, rodeando a Kaileena con el brazo.- Me hice cargo de su adiestramiento y le enseñé todo lo que debía saber. La he protegido durante siglos. Para mí es como una hija.

¿Y qué?

Cyrus, tranquilízate. – Kaileena se acercó a él. – Ormazd ha venido para dar su aprobación.

¿Aprobación? – Cyrus miró a Ormazd, confuso. – Creía que me odiabais …

¿Porque traicionaste su confianza, la torturaste, humillaste y fuiste el responsable de su muerte?

Ormazd, por favor, no se lo recuerdes … Nos ha llevado mucho tiempo dejar eso atrás …

Estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos de vuestras vidas. No os he quitado el ojo de encima.

¿Qué te dije? – Murmuró Cyrus. – Adiós intimidad …

He intentado intervenir lo menos posible. Pero no podía estar tranquilo viendo como los planes de la Línea del Tiempo se echaban a perder … Otra vez.

Y ahora será mi culpa. – Volvió a murmurar Cyrus.

Bueno, si hubieras hecho caso a lo que todos te decían, quizás hubiéramos tenido esta charla hace mucho. – Respondió Ormazd, dejándole claro a Cyrus que le estaba escuchando. – Intenté mantenerme al margen, pero hubo varias ocasiones en las que me vi obligado a intervenir.

¿Intervenir? ¿Cuándo habéis intervenido? – Le preguntó Cyrus, sarcástico.

Entonces, tras Ormazd, apareció el Simurgh acompañado por el espíritu de Zal. Aquello dejó a Cyrus con la boca abierta. Pero Malik, que había sido salvado por el Simurgh, no reaccionó de diferente modo.

¿Quién crees que mandó al Simurgh? Yo le ordené que hiciera todo … Salvo cuando Karsham lo apartó de mi poder con aquel conjuro.

No puede ser … - Cyrus se había quedado de piedra.

Cyrus, sé que piensas que quiero vengarme de ti por lo que le hiciste a Kaileena. Pero el código del Mundo de los Dioses va contra ello … Y además, si lo hago, Kaileena sufriría. – Poniéndose serio, dijo. – Así que sólo te haré una pregunta. ¿La harás feliz?

¡Claro que sí! Es lo único que deseo.

En ese caso, tenéis mi aprobación para estar juntos. – Ormazd miró a las mujeres de la sábana. – Vamos, cumplid con vuestra tarea. –Las cuatro mujeres volvieron a colocarse en posición, aún sorprendidas. Cyrus y Kaileena volvieron a sentarse, observando a Ormazd alejarse. – Os veré más tarde.

Tras su desaparición, el Templo se quedó en silencio. Kaileena estaba maravillada. Había vuelto a ver a Ormazd de nuevo en el día más importante de su vida y les había dado su bendición. No podía ser más feliz.

Bien … - Dijo Hassan, tratando de recuperar el ritmo. – Continuemos con la ceremonia. ¿Los anillos?

Tras la llamada de Hassan, aparecieron Hadi y Giv, cuidadosamente vestidos a juego, portando cada uno un anillo sobre un cojín. Se acercaron a quien debía colocar cada anillo y se los entregaron.

Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras, si es posible. – Pidió Cyrus, sosteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos. Hassan inclinó la cabeza, mostrando su aprobación. Entonces miró a Kaileena y, sonriendo, dijo. – Sé que como humano que soy, no estoy a la altura de una mujer tan maravillosa como lo eres tú. Cada vez que te veo, me siento indigno al mirarte a los ojos. Has sabido quererme a pesar de haberte hecho daño. Así que, aquí y ahora, te prometo que, durante el resto de mi vida, mi único propósito será hacerte feliz. Quizás con eso, cuando llegue mi hora, haya logrado estar a la altura de la increíble y maravillosa Diosa que sigues siendo para mí.

Cyrus … - Kaileena se había quedado sin palabras. Aquello era conmovedor.

Te quiero, Kaileena. – Entonces, se dispuso a colocarle el anillo. – Así pues, te tomo por esposa y juro solemnemente serte fiel y estar a tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase.

¿Queréis decir algo vos, Kaileena?

Yo … Eh …

Os habéis quedado sin palabras.

No es necesario que digas nada, Kaileena. Sólo dime que me quieres y será suficiente.

¡Claro que te quiero!

Tras abrazarle con todas sus ganas, Kaileena le colocó el anillo, dando paso al último ritual de la ceremonia. Hassan les entregó una copa llena de miel. Los dos, juntos, introdujeron su dedo meñique para impregnarlo de aquel líquido y, a continuación, cada uno chupó el dedo del otro, no pudiendo evitar reírse ante la situación. Aquello era señal de compromiso, un compromiso que perduraría hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Miraos en el espejo del destino. – Dijo Hassan. – Ya no sois los mismos que se miraron antes de esta ceremonia. Comenzáis juntos una vida nueva, la cual esperamos que sea dichosa y larga. ¡Que los Dioses os bendigan con salud, fertilidad y prosperidad! ¡Podéis besaros!

¡Cuantísimo llevaba esperando a oír eso! – Exclamó Cyrus. Se giró hacia Kaileena y dijo. – Ven aquí …

Sin esperar un segundo más, Cyrus besó a Kaileena con pasión y dulzura. No tuvo prisa por acabar, ya no había ninguna ley que le prohibiera hacerlo. Acabaron abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro, mientras los invitados aplaudían entusiasmados.

Bienvenida a la Familia. – Le dijo él, sonriendo.

Kaileena no respondió nada, únicamente le abrazó con una gran sonrisa. Al fin, su sueño se había cumplido. Ahora estarían siempre juntos.

Te esmero. – Dijo ella.

Yo también te esmero. – Sin separarse de ella, Cyrus se dirigió a los invitados y dijo. - ¡Que comiencen los festejos!

Cogidos de la mano, corrieron hacia el exterior del Templo, donde los invitados les recibieron con una lluvia de flores. Todos se acercaron a saludarles y a transmitirles sus mejores deseos. Farah observaba la escena desde el Altar, aún con la sábana en la mano. Suspiró melancólica. Se les veía tan felices … Casi tanto como ella el día de su matrimonio con Malik. Entonces, sintió una sombra a su lado. Era él, que también contemplaba a la feliz pareja saludar a amigos y familiares.

Se les ve muy felices … - Dijo él, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Sí … Ojalá les dure.

Oye, lo de anoche …

Déjalo, Malik. – Farah no quería hablar del tema y continuó ayudando a recoger las cosas de la ceremonia. – Olvídalo.

Lo siento, de verdad …

¿El qué? ¿El haberme mentido o el haberme tirado contra una mesa?

Las dos cosas … - Malik se interpuso en su camino. – Farah, yo te quiero.

Malik, en una relación hace falta confianza. Yo he intentado confiar en ti, bien lo saben los Dioses. Pero tú me has mentido una y otra vez, primero con aquellas hierbas … Y ahora con esto.

Farah, de verdad que lo siento. ¡Dame otra oportunidad! Te demostraré lo que significas para mí.

¿Acaso no tengo pruebas suficientes? Me has mentido reiteradas veces, nunca me cuentas tus problemas, y desde que te coronaron Rey, apenas me has tocado en la cama.

He estado ocupado con la preparación de la boda y …

¿Y qué? ¡Soy tu mujer! ¿Acaso no tienes tiempo para darme una muestra de afecto, una señal, durante un par de minutos?

Creo que un par de minutos nos viene un pelín corto, ¿no crees? – Bromeó él.

Tal y como están las cosas, con la mitad te sobra …

¿Qué insinúas? – Le preguntó, ya molesto.

Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Este es un día muy importante para Kaileena y no quiero estropeárselo por discutir contigo.

Algo debe haber que yo pueda hacer para que me perdones …

No lo sé, Malik. Ahora mismo estoy dolida.

Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice con ella, Farah …

Amaneciste con ella mientras tu prometida esperaba ilusionada que fueras a visitarla a hurtadillas, como solías hacer todas las noches.

Farah, por favor, perdóname …

Ya veré Malik … Ahora necesito pensar.

Era inútil. Farah continuaba negándose a hablar con él. Pero no podía culparla. Le había hecho daño y necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, Malik se desesperaba aún más.

La celebración fue un éxito. Los cocineros habían preparado un gran banquete, mayor incluso que el de la boda de Malik y Farah. Numerosos músicos tocaban para los invitados, haciendo más entretenida la celebración. La feliz pareja recibió numerosos regalos por parte de todos los asistentes, pero el más especial estaba por llegar. Tras el gran festín, charlaron con algunos conocidos. Sin embargo, Kaileena no parecía estar del todo feliz.

¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Cyrus, preocupado.

No es nada.

¿Seguro? Pareces preocupada.

Es por Malik y Farah … - Le dijo, mirándoles. - ¿No notas algo raro en ellos?

¿A qué te refieres? – Cyrus se hizo el loco. – Están juntos.

Pero no están como siempre. Hay algo raro … Como si estuviesen juntos para mantener las formas únicamente. Están demasiado distantes el uno con el otro.

Está bien … No quería contártelo para no preocuparte. Pero viendo que te has dado cuenta, será mejor explicártelo. – Cyrus respiró profundamente. – Malik le ha sido infiel a Farah.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo ha pasado?

Fue en la despedida de soltero que le organizó mi padre antes de su boda.

¿Despedida de soltero? ¿Qué es eso?

Es una reunión de hombres que se celebra antes de la boda en honor al novio, y en la que traen a una joven que divierte a los asistentes …

¿Por "divierte" quieres decir que se acuesta con ellos?

Depende de cada uno … La cuestión es que Malik bebió más de la cuenta y se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la chica a su lado. No sabe qué fue lo que hizo, pero seguro que no fue nada bueno.

Por todos los Dioses … Si pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarles.

Espera … - Cyrus se fijó en un grupo de bailarinas de la fiesta. – Puede que sí podamos. Ven conmigo.

Confusa, Kaileena siguió a Cyrus hasta el grupo de bailarinas. Siempre estaban en fiestas así y quizás alguna tendría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Disculpad señoritas … ¿Alguna de vosotras fue la invitada a la despedida de soltero del Rey Malik?

Yo. – Respondió una, tímidamente.- ¿Ocurre algo, Alteza?

¿Recordáis si el Rey hizo algo con vos? ¿Algo que pudiera poner en peligro su relación con la Reina?

¿A qué os referís?

¿Se acostó con vos?

¡¿Qué? ¡No! Únicamente me pidió que le cantase toda la noche.

Entonces, ¿no hizo nada más? ¿Sólo os pidió que cantarais?

Nada más.

Pues vaya … - Cyrus se sorprendió.

Tu hermano es un poco rarito … - Murmuró Kaileena.

Venid. – Le dijo a la muchacha. - Acompañadme.

Cyrus llevó a la chica ante Malik y Farah. Kaileena fue con ellos, sin separarse de su marido. Cuando Malik vio acercarse a aquella chica, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía quién era y no comprendía qué planeaba Cyrus trayéndola ante él. Farah miraba indiferente.

Chicos, tengo la solución a vuestro problema. – Anunció Cyrus, entusiasmado.

¿Nuestro? Querrás decir "su" problema. – Farah se cruzó de brazos.

Esta es la bailarina que estuvo en tu fiesta, Malik.

¡Oh, vaya! Eso lo cambia todo. – Dijo Farah con sarcasmo. - ¡Ahora ya sabemos quién es la putita de mi marido!

¡Farah, modera tu lenguaje! – Exclamó Malik, alarmado.

¡No me da la gana!

Farah, Malik no te fue infiel aquella noche. Sólo le pediste que cantara para ti.

¿En serio? – Preguntaron Malik y Farah al unísono.

Explicádselo.

Veamos. Cuando la fiesta terminó, estabais tan borracho que no os tendíais en pie. Os tumbé en la cama para que durmierais, pero me pedisteis que os cantara una canción de cuna. – Explicó la muchacha. – Al parecer, canté una que os solía cantar vuestra madre, y me suplicasteis que la repitiese hasta que os durmierais.

Eso lo aclara todo. – Afirmó Kaileena, sonriendo. – Aunque siento decir que eres un pelín rarito.

No, todo no. – Farah apartó a Malik de un empujón y se encaró con la bailarina. – Eso no explica qué hacíais en su cama cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Eso puedo explicarlo yo … - Confesó Malik. – Ahora me vienen recuerdos de aquella noche. Su voz era tan parecida a la de mi madre que antes de caer dormido me aferré a esta chica pensando que era ella.

Intenté soltarme, pero me teníais sujetada muy fuerte y fui incapaz de moverme.

Eso sí es verdad … Cuando duermes te aferras a mí con todas tus fuerzas. – Admitió Farah, avergonzada.

Entonces … ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Vamos, Farah … ¡Perdónale! – Insistió Cyrus. - ¡No hizo nada malo! Sólo estaba nostálgico.

¿Me perdonarás? – Repitió Malik, extendiendo los brazos para que Farah le abrazase.

Oh … Sí. – Farah se dejó caer sobre él, tratando de no llorar. – Siento haberme portado así …

No te preocupes. No pasa nada. He sido yo quién actuó mal.

Tengo una duda … - Dijo Kaileena, pensativa. Miró a Cyrus, sospechando .- ¿Tú también has tenido una despedida de soltero?

Se la organizamos pero se negó a participar. – Respondió Malik por él. – Nos echó a todos.

¿Por qué voy a acostarme con una humana cuando tengo a una Diosa para mí solito? – Bromeó Cyrus, abrazando a Kaileena. – Tú estás por encima de todas las demás.

Está bien … Te creo.

Con aquel pequeño malentendido resuelto, la fiesta continuó sin ningún contratiempo. Cyrus y Kaileena bailaron durante horas, charlaron con los invitados y brindaron numerosas veces hasta que llegó el atardecer. Entonces, desearon alejarse del bullicio de la fiesta y charlar a solas. Fueron a los Jardines para ver la puesta de Sol. Pero allí, entre los arbustos, escucharon una voz que les llamaba. Era Ormazd. Tras seguirla hasta un lugar apartado, descubrieron el que fue el regalo más especial para Kaileena.

Todos los Dioses estaban allí, ocultos bajo sus formas humanas. Kaileena no podía creerlo cuando les vio. Se llevó las manos a la cara, dando un grito de la emoción que sentía al tiempo que corría hacia ellos para abrazarlos. Ellos eran su Familia, los que habían velado por ella. Y aunque se enemistó con la mayoría por su traición al Código del Mundo de los Dioses, seguía apreciándoles. Cyrus permaneció a un lado. Aquello no era para él.

¡No puedo creer que estéis todos aquí!

No nos íbamos a perder tu gran boda. – Le dijo Ahriman, abrazándola.

De verdad, os lo agradezco de todo corazón … ¡Os echaba tanto de menos!

Y nosotros a ti, Kaileena. – Le dijo Fravashis.

¿Dónde está tu flamante esposo? – Preguntó Ormazd, al no ver a Cyrus allí. Lo encontró observándoles a lo lejos. - ¡Acércate, Cyrus! Tienes que conocer a la Familia.

Cyrus se acercó desconfiado. Estar rodeado de tantos Dioses no le parecía seguro. Sentía cierto miedo. En cuanto llegó, todos le rodearon haciendo preguntas sobre él.

¡Así que este es el famoso elegido! – Exclamó uno de los Dioses, riendo.

Yo lo veo muy normalillo. No es muy musculoso ni tiene aspecto de duro.

No le conoces bien. – Respondió ella, sonriendo.

Bueno, debe tener algo muy especial para que te volvieses loca por él. – Dijo otro que miró a Kaileena con sonrisa pícara. –¿Verdad Kaileena?

¡Vamos, vais a asustarle! – Les dijo, apartándoles de él.

La mortalidad no te sienta mal. – Admitió el Dios Aesma, rodeando a Kaileena con el brazo. – Aunque creo que es una lástima. Tu vida tendrá un límite. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar? Estás a tiempo.

Estoy casada, Aesma. Soy feliz aquí. – Respondió ella. Y, abrazándose a Cyrus, añadió. – Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba. – Se rió él.

Déjame a Cyrus un momento. Tengo que hablar con él. – Apartándolo del grupo, Ormazd le habló a Cyrus con serenidad. – Es muy feliz contigo … Jamás la había visto sonreír así.

Supongo que esto tampoco lo teníais planeado.

Quería que Kaileena se sintiese identificada con un mortal torturado para que así su alma conociese el sufrimiento que ella misma ejerció sobre este Mundo. Pero algo cambió …

La seduje … Ya.

No. Fue ella quien provocó el cambio. Siempre desconfió de los humanos. Pero en el momento en que se paró a escucharos, todo su mundo cambió. Le diste una oportunidad de redimirse, Cyrus. Y ella accedió a escucharos. Esperé siglos a que Kaileena cambiase de actitud.

Eso era parte de vuestro plan.

Pero no enamorarla y hacerla sentirse amada. Aquello no hizo más que atarla a este Mundo. Como Diosa jamás habría experimentado esos sentimientos.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Cyrus … - Ormazd colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cyrus. – Kaileena debe su existencia al amor que siente por ti. Yo ya no puedo cuidar de ella. Ahora es parte de tu Familia. Necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de ella y que no permitirás que le pase nada malo.

Eso no hay ni que pedirlo … Por supuesto que lo haré.

Es bueno saberlo.

Tengo una pregunta.

Di.

¿Por qué yo? De todos los hombres que podríais haber elegido, me elegisteis a mí. ¿Por qué? No tengo nada de especial …

Eres más especial de lo que crees. Me fijé en ti durante tu niñez. Vi el rechazo de tu padre y el dolor que sentiste. Con los años, te volviste inseguro y emocionalmente inestable. Pero también te convertiste en un luchador, alguien que no se rendía ante nada. Tu personalidad encajaba a la perfección con la antigua Kaileena y cuando vi que comenzó a regresar, vi que no me había equivocado contigo. Creí que podría traerla de vuelta …

¿Pero?

Entonces se enamoró de ti. Quedó fuera de mi alcance. Dijera lo que dijera, su corazón estaría siempre en este mundo.

¿Y por qué os la llevasteis cuando el Cuervo la hirió? Podríais habernos dado algo más de tiempo para llevarla ante un médico.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Cyrus, tú la quieres como marido. Yo la quiero como padre. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a verla, sólo espero que sepas tratarla bien.

Ya os he dicho que lo hare. Pero … ¿Qué le pasará cuando muera?

Sigue teniendo un lugar entre los nuestros.

Entonces … ¿No estará conmigo?

No lo sé. Eso dependerá del destino.

Ya veo …

Ven … - Le dijo, llevándole de nuevo con los demás. – Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿Para mí? No teníais que … que … - Cyrus se quedó de piedra al ver surgir entre los Dioses el espíritu de su padre. - ¿Padre? – Efectivamente, era Shahraman, que sonrió al ver a su hijo. - ¡Padre!

Cyrus corrió hasta su padre, quien le recibió con un fuerte abrazo. A pesar de ser un espíritu, los Dioses habían permitido que descendiera con ellos y pudiera tener contacto con sus seres queridos. Cyrus rompió a llorar de la emoción. No podía creer lo que veía. Kaileena, junto a los demás Dioses, observaban la escena con alegría. Ormazd sabía que aquello aliviaría el dolor de Cyrus por su pérdida.

Oh, Padre … ¡Sois vos!

¡Claro que soy yo! – Shahraman abrazaba a su hijo, tratando de calmarle. – Ya está … Ya …

No puedo creer que estéis aquí.

Los Dioses querían que me despidiese de ti y tus hermanos una última vez.

Os he echado de menos …

Lo sé, hijo mío … Pero te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿no?

Os necesitamos aquí.

No, tenéis todo que os hace falta. Mi presencia aportaría bien poco.

Pero me hubiera gustado que hubieseis asistido a la boda.

¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho? – Cyrus le miró sorprendido. – He estado allí durante toda la ceremonia, oculto entre la multitud. – Shahraman sostuvo la cara de su hijo entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos. – Me siento orgulloso de ti, hijo. – Entonces, Kaileena se situó junto a Cyrus, abrazándole.- Me alegro de veros juntos al fin.

Aquel reencuentro no podría haber sido más emotivo. Sin embargo, Cyrus no iba a ser el único en presenciar aquel milagro.

¿Padre? – Oyeron una voz no muy lejos de allí. Era Malik, que, acompañado de Farah, había acudido al escuchar los gritos de Cyrus. - ¿Sois vos?

Ven aquí, Malik. – Shahraman, abrazando a Cyrus con un brazo, recibió a Malik con el otro, uniéndose los tres en un profundo abrazo. – Tranquilos …

Os echamos de menos, Padre. – Dijo Malik.

Y yo a vosotros. Pero me siento orgulloso de ver en lo que os habéis convertido tras mi muerte. Veo madurez y sabiduría en Cyrus y a un gran Rey en ti. Sabía que podía contar con vosotros … ¿Dónde está Arsalan?

Los tres se giraron para ver a Arsalan espiar tras unos arbustos. El Príncipe Ladrón se acercó inseguro al ver tantos seres mitológicos a su alrededor. Pero la mirada de su padre fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Cyrus y Malik se apartaron para darle paso al hijo perdido del Rey.

Hola Arsalan. – Saludó él. - Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo … Supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad estarás enfadado conmigo …

Bah … Dejaos de palabras. ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

Arsalan se lanzó sobre su padre, sorprendiéndolo. Los demás rieron ante la actitud casual del Príncipe Ladrón. Aquella actitud era lo que más valoraba Shahraman en él. Siempre optimista y rara vez rencoroso. Era el contrapeso que necesitaba Cyrus para mejorar su relación con sus hermanos.

Tras aquella muestra de cariño, Malik se giró hacia Ormazd y se arrodilló a sus pies. A los demás les pilló por sorpresa.

¿Qué hacéis, Rey de Persia?

Vos me devolvisteis a la vida. Me salvasteis. Estoy en deuda con vos.

¿No era yo quién te salvó? – Bromeó Kaileena.- Malik, tranquilo.

¡Os debo la vida!

Levantad, Malik. – Le ordenó Ormazd.

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me salvasteis?

Porque vuestra hora no había llegado. Perdisteis mucho a cuenta de las Arenas del Tiempo. Aquello no estaba planeado. Quise compensaros por semejante pérdida y apartaros de vuestra esposa cuando acababais de tener a vuestro primer hijo … No era justo.

Gracias.

No tenéis que darlas. Suficiente agradecimiento es que hayáis elegido a Kaileena como vuestra Consejera Personal. No os defraudará. – Ormazd le guiñó un ojo. – Os lo aseguro.

Sé de cierto Consejero que se va a enfurecer cuando se lo diga. – Se rió ella.

En fin, ha llegado la hora de que marchemos. – Dijo Ormazd, abriendo un portal. - Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Tened cuidado. – Dijo Kaileena.

Descuida, lo tendremos. – Y mirando a Cyrus, añadió. – Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, joven Príncipe.

Sí, no os decepcionaré.

Así lo espero. En fin … Que la Línea del Tiempo os sea favorable.

Tras despedirse, los Dioses y el espíritu de Shahraman desaparecieron tras una luz cegadora. Allí quedaron las dos parejas y Arsalan, contemplando el haz de luz que se concentró en una gran estrella en lo alto del horizonte. Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados los amantes, hasta que Arsalan rompió aquel silencio con su peculiar humor, dirigiéndose a Cyrus y Kaileena.

Bueno, parejita, ¿os vais ya a consumar vuestro matrimonio?


	51. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La celebración de alargó durante una semana. Espectáculos, bailes, música, vino, comida … No faltó nada. Kaileena estrenó un vestido nuevo cada día, todos hechos por los mejores sastres del Reino. Malik y Farah ya habían dejado atrás aquel pequeño malentendido y Arsalan, como siempre, iba seduciendo mujeres por la fiesta.

El último día de la celebración, mientras Farah alimentaba al pequeño Darab, Malik le pidió a Kaileena que bailase con él. Todos los hombres de la Corte querían bailar con ella, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Cyrus charlaba mientras tanto con el Anciano, su leal y sabio mentor, eso sí, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su esposa.

La fiesta ha sido todo un éxito. – Le decía el Anciano.

Malik lo ha organizado todo. Le encantan estas cosas.

Lo sé. – Dijo el Anciano entre risas. – Kaileena parece estar disfrutando.

Sí, parece muy feliz. – Cyrus estaba maravillado observándola. – Es perfecta …

Te tiene bien hechizado, ¿eh?

¿Cómo resistirme a esos encantos?

Es una mujer muy atractiva, ciertamente. – Dijo el Anciano. – Posee la belleza digna de la Diosa que fue.

Pero no es sólo eso … - Respondió Cyrus. – Es su carácter, su inteligencia … Ese modo de ver las cosas, la fuerza y decisión que posee …

Ha cambiado mucho, ¿no?

Ha dejado atrás su anterior vida, el mundo de las Arenas del Tiempo. Ahora es feliz con nosotros. Pero sigue siendo una luchadora. Es lo que me gusta de ella.

Sí, seguro que será una gran Consejera.

Más de uno tendrá que callarse cuando demuestre su valía. – Y en tono preocupado, añadió. – Sólo espero estar a la altura del regalo que me ha concedido con su elección de quedarse a mi lado.

Lo estarás, Cyrus. Eres el hombre al que ama. Con eso ya es feliz. Seguro que os aguarda una vida llena de placeres.

Ya …

¿Cuál es el problema? Estáis enamorados, os habéis casado, vais a iniciar una vida juntos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Quiero formar una familia con ella … - Confesó él, decaído.

Oh … Ya veo … - El Anciano sabía a qué se refería Cyrus con aquello. – Bueno, no debes pensar que las cosas saldrán mal. Intentadlo y que los Dioses decidan.

¿Creéis que tengo posibilidades?

La herida era grave, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero te has recuperado relativamente rápido. Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo. Tarde o temprano el milagro sucederá.

¿En serio?

Si quieres un hijo, tendrás que intentarlo. Aunque te de miedo descubrir qué pasará, si no lo intentas, jamás podrás saberlo. ¿Y si los Dioses os son favorables y concebís un hijo antes de que cambiemos de estación? – Y riendo, añadió. – Además, el intento siempre tiene su recompensa, ¿no?

Sí … - Cyrus se rió. – En fin, sólo espero que si lo conseguimos, sepamos criar a un bebé.

Siempre tendréis alguien que os ayude. Estoy seguro de que Farah le enseñará a Kaileena todo lo que deba saber. Son muy amigas.

Tiene gracia, cuando se encontraron por primera vez, eran enemigas. – Recordó Cyrus. – Su primera conversación fue un enfrentamiento … Kaileena atacó a Farah, a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones.

Y ahora son inseparables.

Cosas del destino …

Entonces, Malik regresó con Kaileena, ambos riendo. Al parecer, el baile había sido agotador para ambos. Ella venía cogida de su brazo, tratando de no tropezar.

Aquí tienes a tu esposa. – Le dijo al tiempo que Kaileena se separaba de él y abrazaba a Cyrus. – De una sola pieza, tal y como prometí.

¿De una sola pieza? ¡Viene agotada! – Bromeó Cyrus, viendo a Kaileena recuperando el aliento. - ¿Qué voy a hacer yo esta noche si se queda dormida antes de tiempo?

Bueno, esta noche os convendría descansar. – Les dijo él.

¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Kaileena.

Mañana os espera un largo viaje hasta el Palacio de Salomón, aposentos Reales, debidamente preparados para una pareja recién casada … – Anunció Malik, sonriendo.

¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Cyrus.

¡Sorpresa!

¡¿Nos has organizado una luna de miel? – Cyrus estaba sorprendido.

Os dije que os tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Malik, ya nos has organizado la boda. – Le dijo Kaileena. – No tenías que molestarte tanto …

No es ninguna molestia. – Aseguró él. – Aquí vamos a estar liados con cambios y reestructuraciones. Es mejor que os retiréis a un lugar lejos de aquí para que tengáis intimidad para hacer vuestras cosillas …

Oh, qué detalle … - Dijo Cyrus, abrazando a Kaileena. – Mandarnos a un Palacio que está perdido en el desierto para que podamos yacer el uno con el otro sin que nadie nos moleste …

Vamos, Malik, diles la verdad. – Farah se unió a la conversación con el pequeño Darab en brazos. – Diles que los estás echando para no tener que escucharles por las noches.

¡Oh! ¿Te molestamos? – Bromeó Cyrus. - ¿No te dejamos dormir?

Venga ya, ¿vais a rechazar mi regalo?

Aprovechad ahora que la chispa está al rojo vivo … – Dijo Farah, mirando de reojo a Malik. - … que luego, uno de los dos pierde completamente el interés y la cama pasa de ser una fuente de pasión a ser un lugar frívolo y triste.

Uy sí … - Malik se colocó detrás de Farah y la abrazó, hablando con sarcasmo. – Tú anoche estabas más triste …

Calla … - Bromeó ella. – En serio, aprovechad. Allí estaréis a solas.

Los únicos que podrían molestaros serían los sirvientes.

Pero está muy lejos … - Protestó Cyrus.

¿Tanto se tarda en llegar? – Preguntó Kaileena, que desconocía el lugar al que iban.

Dos días. Tendríamos que pasar una noche en el desierto, por lo menos.

Iríais escoltados, por supuesto. – Aclaró Malik.

¿Cuál es el problema? – Kaileena se mostró entusiasmada. – ¡Vayamos!

Bueno … - Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Cyrus añadió. – Si a ti te gusta, iremos.

Entonces mañana os quiero ver en las puertas de Palacio tras la salida del Sol.

Allí estaremos.

El resto del día, la pareja prefirió retirarse a sus aposentos. Ya habían hecho acto de presencia, así que tras despedirse de sus conocidos, regresaron a su nidito de amor para seguir consumando su matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, los sirvientes comenzaron a llevar las cosas a un carruaje que llevaría a Cyrus y Kaileena hasta el Palacio de Salomón. Mientras, ellos se despedían de Malik, Farah y los demás.

Disfrutad de vuestra luna de miel. – Farah abrazó a su buena amiga, deseándole lo mejor. – Y tened cuidado por el camino.

Tranquilos, estaremos unos días y después regresaremos. – Dijo Cyrus.

Quedaos allí hasta que os hartéis. – Insistió Malik. – Vosotros no tengáis prisa por volver.

Si quieres nos quedamos a vivir allí … - Murmuró Kaileena.

No, no, no … Tú tienes que estar en Babilonia por si necesito pedirte consejo. – Malik se fijó en que los sirvientes ya habían terminado y que los guardias ya estaban montados en sus caballos. – Vuestra escolta ya ha llegado. Subid al carruaje.

¡Nos veremos pronto!

Tras despedirse, la pareja subió al carruaje y éste comenzó a alejarse de Palacio. Atrás quedaban sus familiares y amigos. Les esperaban dos días de largo camino a través del desierto y las montañas. Kaileena iba mirando por la ventana, contemplando las calles de la ciudad.

¿Contenta? – Le preguntó Cyrus, colocando su mano sobre su pierna.

Mucho. – Kaileena se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Ahora vamos a tener unos días para nosotros. Ya sabes lo que eso significa …

Sí … Te tengo una sorpresa preparada para cuando lleguemos.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?

Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar.

¿Y me gustará?

Espero que sí.

El día se hizo largo y aburrido. El mismo paisaje desértico una y otra vez. Kaileena se quedó dormida apoyada sobre el hombro de Cyrus. Finalmente, cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse, los soldados decidieron establecer un campamento en un pequeño oasis con el que se habían encontrado. Estarían más protegidos de ladrones y los caballos tendrían agua que beber.

Cuando cayó la noche, el campamento estaba ya montado. Los soldados ya habían colocado las tiendas y dado de beber a los caballos. También habían encendido una hoguera donde estaban asando carne. Cyrus se disponía a llevarle un poco a Kaileena cuando ésta salió de la tienda hacia el oasis.

¿Adónde vas?

A darme un baño. – Contestó ella, sin parar de caminar. – Necesito quitarme este estúpido vestido.

El día había sido muy caluroso y el vestido que llevaba no era precisamente apto para tales temperaturas. Obviamente, Cyrus no iba a dejar que Kaileena se bañase sola en aquel lago. Así que dejó la comida en la tienda y la siguió. Cuando llegó, encontró su vestido en una roca de la orilla. Alzó la vista y la vio nadando desnuda a la luz de la luna. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se despojó de su ropa y se metió en silencio. Se acercó a ella en silencio y la apresó por detrás.

¡¿Pero qué …? – Kaileena se dio un buen susto. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darme un baño contigo, ¿no lo ves?

Me has asustado …

¿Tienes miedo?

¡Me has asaltado por detrás!

Eres tú la que se ha adentrado sola en un lago y se está bañando desnuda, a merced de miradas indiscretas y pervertidos degenerados.

Oh … Claro, en un oasis hay mucha gente.

Podrían espiarte los soldados.

Cyrus, no se van a atrever a mirar a la esposa de un Príncipe. Podrían decapitarles por ello.

Cállate y ven aquí. – Le dijo, cogiéndola en brazos y besándola lentamente. – Un baño nocturno a la luz de la luna en mitad de la nada con una mujer de exuberante belleza. Esto es tentador …

Pues no te resistas …

Y así, continuaron besándose bajo la luna llena, disfrutando el uno del otro. Más tarde, decidieron retirarse a su tienda, donde gozarían de más intimidad, aunque ello no evitaría que sus escoltas les escuchasen.

Los soldados se turnaron para hacer guardias. Eran dos de los hombres de Arsalan. En mitad de la noche, mientras Kaileena dormía, Cyrus salió a estirar un poco las piernas. Aquello les preocupó, pero su Príncipe no venía con malos propósitos.

¿Ocurre algo, Príncipe?

No, sólo quería tomar el aire. – Le respondió él cordialmente. - ¿Qué tal la guardia?

Sin problemas. – Dijo uno.

La noche es silenciosa, eso nos ayudará a detectar a cualquier rufián que ose acercarse a nuestro campamento. – Añadió otro. - ¿No podéis dormir?

No tengo sueño … Y eso que llevo días sin dormir en condiciones.

¿Nervioso?

Excitado … - Los soldados se miraron entre ellos. – No … No me refiero a "esa" excitación. Es que aún no me creo que haya desposado a Kaileena.

Es una gran mujer. Podéis estar satisfecho.

Sí, mujeres como ella no se encuentran fácilmente. Habéis tenido mucha suerte.

Sí, sí que la tengo … - Cyrus bostezó. – En fin, voy a volver dentro antes de que se despierte. Avisadnos cuando salga el Sol.

Sí, Alteza.

A la mañana siguiente, el viaje se reanudó según lo esperado. Sin ningún contratiempo, llegaron al gran Palacio de Salomón. Era más imponente de lo que Cyrus imaginaba. Malik se lo había descrito muchas veces en sus numerosas cartas durante los años que estuvo allí, pero jamás lo imaginó tan magnífico.

La noche comenzaba a llegar y los sirvientes ya habían llevado sus pertenencias a los aposentos reales mientras ellos tomaban una gran cena amenizada con música.

Los aposentos reales eran magníficos. Una enorme cama, la más grande que habían visto, llena de suaves almohadones y rodeada de numerosas alfombras. Tocar el suelo era prácticamente imposible. Puesto que el clima allí era muy cálido, la habitación no tenía paredes, sino que estaba rodeada por varios balcones separados de la habitación principal por cortinas de seda. Y para hacer el ambiente más exótico, la pared que quedaba a los pies de la cama había sido convertida en una fuente, formándose una cascada que fluía suavemente hasta un conducto que llevaba el agua hacia el centro de la sala, donde había una pequeña piscina, que si bien no era más profunda de un palmo, estaba cubierta de flores. Todo ello decorado con numerosas velas.

¡Por todos los Dioses! – Exclamó Kaileena, maravillada. – Esto es precioso.

¿Te gusta?

¡Me encanta!

Pues disfrutémoslo. – Cyrus la rodeó con los brazos y empezó a besarla. – Ya puedes darme la gran sorpresa, ¿no?

Sí. – Kaileena miró a su alrededor y llevó a Cyrus hasta un sillón enorme. – Siéntate aquí.

¿Qué planeas?

Tú y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo, colocándose en el centro de la habitación y desabrochándose el vestido, dejando al descubierto un seductor conjunto de bailarina en seda roja. – Y, puesto que la música del comedor aún se oye desde aquí …

No … me lo puedo … creer … - A Cyrus se le puso la piel de gallina cuando la vio con aquel atuendo. – Estás … Estás …

Shhh … - Kaileena se sentó en su regazo y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. – No hables, sólo disfruta …

Y, tras aquello, comenzó un baile sensual que excitaría hasta al más apático. Kaileena se movía con delicadeza y lentitud, haciendo suaves movimientos de cadera al ritmo de la música. Cyrus trataba de no parpadear. Aquel baile parecía sacado de un sueño, una fantasía que ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Kaileena volvió a sentarse sobre él y le quitó la camisa lentamente, no sin besarle apasionadamente. Después, descendió sus manos hasta sus caderas, desabrochando sus cinturones y los botones del pantalón. Cyrus estaba excitado y no podía evitar la tentación de tocarla, pero Kaileena no se lo permitía.

Todavía no, Cyrus … - Le dijo ella en tono seductor. – Todo a su tiempo.

Y, respirándole en la nuca, comenzó a besarle el cuello, marcándole suavemente con los dientes. Cyrus clavó sus dedos en los reposabrazos del sillón, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

Kaileena …

Disimuladamente, Kaileena se desabrochó la parte superior del atuendo, cubriéndose a tiempo con las manos para que Cyrus no pudiera verla. Entonces, para torturarle aún más, le dejó la pieza de ropa sobre las manos, levantándose para seguir bailando de espaldas a él.

¡Se acabó! – Dijo él, histérico. - ¡Yo ya no aguanto más!

Antes de que Kaileena pudiera reaccionar y darse la vuelta, Cyrus se tiró encima de ella, como un animal cazando a su presa, haciéndola caer en la piscina. Comenzaron a besarse salvajemente, despojándose de la poca ropa que les quedaba y se dejaron llevar no una, ni dos … Sino tres veces seguidas, hasta que Cyrus, exhausto, cayó rendido sobre la cama y, junto a él, Kaileena.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella, viéndole exageradamente agitado.

Sí … - Respondió él aceleradamente. – Sólo dame unos minutos para recuperar el aliento …

Eso ha sido increíble … - Dijo ella, acercándose a él.

Sí … Y me gustaría seguir … - Cyrus intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca completamente seca. – Pero aunque quisiera … no podría levantarme … No puedo más …

Eso te pasa por querer llevar el ritmo … Te gusta ser el macho dominante …

Es que verte así de sumisa me excita a más no poder … - Kaileena se inclinó sobre él y le besó de nuevo. – Te quiero …

¿Te quiero o … te "esmero"? – Le preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

Las dos cosas. – Contestó él, abrazándola.

La feliz pareja de recién casados cayó dormida al poco tiempo. Su luna de miel no podía haber empezado mejor. Tras las cortinas, el Sol del nuevo día les acariciaba la piel con su luz. Dos años habían pasado desde que se separaron, dos duros años en los que fue difícil reparar aquella situación. Celos, engaños, traiciones y batallas … Un sinfín de calamidades por las que ambos tuvieron que pasar para confirmar que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Eran dos seres extraordinarios cuyos caminos se habían cruzado por un capricho del destino. Y, ahora, esos caminos se habían fusionado en uno solo, trazando un nuevo destino que explorarían juntos. ¿Qué les depararía la Línea del Tiempo ahora? ¿Se había acabado la maldición que sobre ellos se hallaba? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

FIN


End file.
